Fleur de Lys
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Lorsque le jeune Dauphin de France, Drago, visite les terres huguenotes du Royaume, il est mortellement insulté par un garçon aux yeux d'émeraude et la camarade aux cheveux broussailleux de celui-ci. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid et des années plus tard, devenu Roi, Drago entend exercer sa vengeance de la pire des manières...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour, mes petites tourterelles adorées.**

 **Bon, voici une nouvelle histoire sur laquelle je veux m'expliquer. J'ai commencé à la rédiger après avoir "quitté" de manière officieuse le site, puis l'ai abandonnée après quelques temps pour me consacrer à mes ennuis personnels. Ce sera une histoire très longue, et relativement détaillée, ce qui changera un peu de mes fictions plus légères en ton et en longueur. Passionnée d'Histoire, et notamment de la grande époque de Louis XIV, le Roi Soleil, où la monarchie absolue atteignit son apogée, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction. Elle se situe donc au XVIIème siècle et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme cette fiction est longue à rédiger et quelque peu complexe, je mettrai du temps à l'écrire, donc n'espérez pas un nouveau chapitre à la semaine, mais elles seront de taille conséquente. J'ai hésité avant de la publier, d'autant qu'il me reste plein d'autres fictions sur lesquelles j'ai pris du retard, mais je trouvais dommage que ce bébé reste au fond du placard. UA sans magie.**

 **Le titre, Fleur de Lys, fait clairement référence à l'emblème représentant les rois de France.**

 **Pairings: DMxHG, HPxGW, PPxBZ, RWxRV, LLxNL.**

 **Bonne lecture, mes Chocogrenouilles en sucre.**

 **…**

 **Prologue**

 **…**

Le carrosse, tiré par huit chevaux gris pommelés, filait à travers la route de campagne étroite, son cocher renfoncé dans les coussins, col levé contre la morsure glaciale du vent d'hiver mais yeux fouillant vivement le paysage sombre, discernant avec peine le chemin dans la faible clarté du jour naissant, malgré les trois lanternes à huile montées contre les arêtes avant de l'habitacle. Les branches des arbres environnants, nues et laides dans la saison de la mort, tendaient leurs doigts vers le ciel noir, se découpant telles des ombres menaçantes. Les roues de bois frottaient contre la route sans un bruit, hormis pour se bloquer dangereusement de temps à autre sur l'épaisse couche de verglas striant par portions le chemin.

Le cocher était épuisé, ayant à peine réussi à dormir la nuit passée, car le cortège dont il était n'était parvenu au château de La Garde qu'à minuit passée, et il lui avait alors fallu dételer l'attelage, s'occuper des chevaux, et souper brièvement d'un morceau de pain aillé et d'une coupe de vin avant de s'effondrer, à demi inconscient, sur un tas de paille non loin de ses bêtes, ce qui, à son sens, était loin de convenir, comme destinée quotidienne, au cocher personnel de l'illustre personnage qu'il transportait.

Un garde à cheval doubla discrètement l'attelage au galop, rênes crispées entre les doigts de la main droite et l'autre posée sur le pommeau de son épée, et il lança au cocher un regard d'avertissement, que l'homme menant le carrosse comprit aussitôt pour avoir prédit et craint cet instant depuis leur départ. Devant son attelage, il vit les deux véhicules le précédent partir au galop sur la route- soigneusement protégés par un régiment de gardes à cheval- et il les imita, fouettant immédiatement ses chevaux, le claquement résonnant sèchement en l'air nocturne, et ses chevaux s'enlevèrent en un bruit de tonnerre. Un grand écho derrière lui l'informa que le reste du cortège adoptait l'allure que le carrosse de tête imposait aux suiveurs.

A l'intérieur du carrosse, le prestigieux personnage transporté remua doucement tandis que le carrosse se mit à tanguer en résultat de son allure. Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il se réveillait, révélant leur couleur unique d'orage parsemé d'un bleu de glace, tels deux joyaux des Cours nordiques les plus exotiques. L'enfant- car il n'avait pas plus de six ou sept années- tira autour de lui son épaisse cape bleu roi doublée de fourrure de loup gris, et il bâilla, montrant une fine ligne de perles dentaires alignées et blanches. Son visage aristocratique montrait une légère confusion, et ses cheveux soyeux, d'un blond presque blanc et sur lesquels les lueurs, à la clarté des lanternes, venaient jouer en une danse tout d'argent, étaient quelque peu décoiffés. Il était le plus bel enfant que l'on eût pu concevoir, et l'un des plus célèbres au monde.

En face de lui, son tuteur était assis sur la banquette de dos, raide comme un prêtre, dont il avait, par ailleurs, tout l'attirail. Cet homme était tout de noir vêtu, d'une simplicité extrême, mais la qualité des habits était majestueuse. Sous une chevelure noire au carré à l'apparence grasse, sa peau livide semblait presque jaunâtre, d'autant accentuée par les lumières sourdes des lanternes. Sa sévérité naturelle était rehaussée par un nez crochu en bec d'aigle, et par deux yeux noirs qui semblaient juger les âmes avec une exactitude effrayante.

Fixant le mur du carrosse au-dessus de la tête de son protégé, il parla d'une voix douce aux accents pourtant impitoyables sans que ses lèvres semblent bouger,

-Un grand prince ne bâille point de la sorte, Monsieur le Dauphin. Empêchez-vous, et si vous devez toutefois absolument le faire, du moins assurez-vous que nul ne vous y surprenne.

L'enfant écarquilla légèrement les yeux, se redressant quelque peu, montrant inconsciemment une obéissance inconditionnelle aux ordres de son tuteur, mais répliqua toutefois d'une voix quelque peu hautaine,

-Je suis le futur Roi de France, Monseigneur, et un roi n'a guère à se soumettre aux lois qui régissent les simples mortels.

-Qui vous a dit cela ?

-Le Roi mon père, Monseigneur.

 _-Exactement_.

Le yeux charbonneux du tuteur se posèrent enfin sur le jeune prince.

-Votre père est roi, Votre Altesse, reprit-il. À cette heure vous n'êtes que le Dauphin, et vous obéirez à mes ordres puisque Sa Majesté a daignée m'accorder l'honneur de votre éducation. Qui plus est, Monsieur le Dauphin, les grands de ce monde, dont vous êtes, sont bien plus esclaves de la bienséance que les simples particuliers, car vous vous devez tout entiers au public.

L'héritier du royaume baissa les yeux, soumis, mais un trou dans la route qui fit cahoter l'habitacle le ramena subitement à lui. Étouffant soigneusement un nouveau bâillement, il demanda d'une voix curieuse :

-Pourquoi le cocher presse-t-il tant mes chevaux, Votre Éminence ?

Le tuteur serra imperceptiblement les dents et retroussa la lèvre supérieure en une moue de dégoût, et sa main droite, ornée d'une bague montée d'un rubis éclatant, vint toucher, sans y songer, un crucifix qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Nous parvenons à La Rochelle, en pays huguenot, Votre Altesse.

-Ah ! Les hérétiques ! siffla le Dauphin.

Le regard de son tuteur fut parcouru d'un bref éclair de fierté, qui disparut sitôt apparu.

-Oui, les hérétiques, répondit-il. Vous verrez, mon prince, que jamais nul danger ne sera si grand que celui présenté par les huguenots vivant au sein de votre royaume.

-N'allons-nous pas à Bordeaux, pourtant, afin que les huguenots bordelais se soumettent enfin à l'autorité royale ?

-Oui-da, Votre Altesse. Cependant, si Bordeaux a eu le bon sens de rendre les armes, La Rochelle demeure stupidement, désespérément huguenote...

Le fin visage du petit prince se serra de mépris.

-Le Roi mon père devrait profiter de notre voyage pour marcher sur cette ville, la brûler, et en écraser jusqu'au dernier hérétique qui ose vivre sur notre sol.

Le tuteur posa un œil pensif sur son élève.

-La Rochelle est un port de commerce essentiel à la France, Votre Altesse. De plus, la paix bordelaise est trop fraîche pour attaquer ceux qu'ils viennent de renier. Mais vous êtes bien trop jeune pour apprécier de telles choses, Monsieur le Dauphin.

Avant que le prince ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, le carrosse s'arrêta abruptement, et le tuteur se rembrunit.

-Je le craignais, murmura-t-il pensivement avant de frapper de trois coups secs sur la séparation, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, révélant le visage rougi de froid du cocher. Monsieur, grogna le tuteur, qu'est-ce donc ?

-Votre Altesse, le Dauphin Drago de France, salua brièvement le cocher, Votre Éminence, le cardinal Severus Rogue. De toute évidence, les hérétiques ont eu mot de notre passage, et viennent d'arrêter le carrosse de tête.

Severus Rogue, duc et cardinal, ami du Roi et de la Reine et tuteur de l'unique prince héritier du royaume de France, pâlit.

-Les imbéciles, siffla-t-il. Ils ont eu l'audace d'intercepter le carrosse du Roi ?

-Oui-da, Monseigneur, et Sa Majesté contient à peine sa fureur.

-Mais quel fou a osé provoquer la colère de Sa Majesté ?

-Il s'agit du duc de La Rochelle en personne, Éminence.

Rogue se mit à tiquer de l'œil gauche, ses doigts enserrant de manière erratique son crucifix.

-Et que veut ce sombre idiot ? parvint-il enfin à cracher, livide.

-Le duc est au désespoir que le Roi n'ait point désiré faire arrêt à La Rochelle. Il craint certainement que Sa Majesté désigne un autre port que celui-ci pour le commerce de l'ouest- comme Arcachon, par exemple, qui est tout près de Bordeaux qui vient de rendre les armes...

-Cela ira, répliqua sèchement le cardinal en réponse aux supputations du cocher. Nous verrons ce qu'en décidera Sa Majesté.

Il claqua la séparation au nez du cocher, puis se pencha vers son élève.

-Voyez, Altesse, que non seulement les hérétiques huguenots sont vos ennemis, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais aussi, le duc de La Rochelle est leur chef. Ce même homme qui vient de faire arrêter le carrosse de votre père, qui est son roi et maître !

Le Dauphin hocha la tête avec gravité.

-Je comprends, Votre Éminence, que lorsque je serai roi, je devrai combattre de toute mon âme les hérétiques, et essentiellement cet homme, récita-t-il.

Le cardinal dévisagea l'enfant des yeux un bref instant, puis se renfonça dans son siège, visiblement satisfait.

…

Sa Majesté décida d'accorder au duc de La Rochelle une visite- après tout, il restait l'absolu maître des terres de France, y compris de celles dévolues au duc. Le cortège- le Roi, son épouse, et son fils, suivis de toute la Cour de France- prirent donc la route de la ville, et y parvinrent à midi sonnante. Le Dauphin ne comprenait guère pourquoi Sa Majesté eût décidée ceci, surtout donnée l'insolence du maudit duc d'avoir arrêté le cortège royal, et ne pût soutirer à son tuteur- qui s'était entretenu avec le Roi durant un quart d'heure et était ressorti pâle de l'audience- que des menaces de punition devant son insistance.

La ville de La Rochelle eût du moins le mérite d'être très belle, et d'avoir préparé à la Cour un accueil royal. Des pavillons fleurdelisés ornaient chaque façade de bâtiment de la ville, les rues étaient parsemées de pétales blancs, et les nombreux spectateurs offrant une haie d'honneur au cortège étaient revêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, applaudissant de tout cœur les carrosses à leur passage, leurs visages l'image même de l'hospitalité. Le cardinal Rogue, visage fermé, tripotait son crucifix, sa mâchoire tressautant occasionnellement de nervosité ou d'agacement. Toujours emmitouflé dans sa cape, le jeune Dauphin regarda les rues surpeuplées en ce jour de fête défiler sous son nez, impatient d'arriver enfin et de pouvoir descendre du petit habitacle, de s'éloigner du regard pesant de son austère tuteur...peut-être même pourrait-il s'entretenir un moment avec ses parents, qu'il n'avait presque pas vus depuis leur départ du Louvre un mois plus tôt, tant ils étaient occupés par leurs démarches de paix.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta avec une petite secousse, et après un bref instant, la portière s'ouvrit, révélant un laquais du cardinal. Le prince descendit avec la majesté qui lui avait été inculquée, suivi du cardinal, et avança à travers une grande cour pavée, entourée des murs du château ducal de La Rochelle.

Le Roi Lucius Ier dit le Fier, et la Reine Narcissa, princesse autrichienne de naissance, les parents du petit Dauphin, en apparat de voyage, gravissaient déjà les marches du château, ayant visiblement été accueillis par la famille ducale avant même que Drago ne descende de son propre carrosse. Le cœur du prince sombra. À l'évidence, il n'allait pas pouvoir voir ses parents en tête-à-tête aujourd'hui.

Lucius, vêtu de vert forêt rebrodé d'argent, ses cheveux caractéristiques coiffés d'un chapeau du même vert orné de plumes de paon, avait les traits tirés, sa colère palpable. Il parlait vivement à un homme sur sa gauche- jeune, grand, aux cheveux noirs décoiffés, vêtu de bordeaux et de noir- le duc, vraisemblablement. La Reine venait juste derrière, l'air agacé et le nez retroussé de dégoût, mais ses mimiques ne parvenaient pas à masquer la beauté pour laquelle elle avait été et était encore louée à travers l'Europe et au-delà. Ses mains finement dessinées disparaissaient dans son manchon polaire, complémentant sa robe gris moirée qui épousait ses courbes avec ravissement. Elle répondait avec un mépris laconique à une femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, femme à la beauté éclatante, aux cheveux d'un feu étonnant.

Quelque part dans le cortège derrière lui, le prince entendit une quelconque courtisane émettre, d'un ton aigu et dédaigneux,

-Hérétique _et_ rousse. Décidément il ne manquait que le bûcher à ériger pour fêter sa naissance...

Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire autour d'elle, et le Dauphin sentit le cardinal se tendre soudain à ses côtés.

-Vous omettez « _traîtresse_ » dans votre si fine description, Madame d'Avery, clama une autre dame. Elle était catholique avant son mariage d'amour au duc, et belle-sœur du roi d'Écosse avec cela !

-Une honte et une tragédie sans fin, quel scandale, soupira la première d'une voix indiquant clairement qu'elle était ravie d'avoir matière à colporter des ragots. Mais enfin, l'amour et l'ambition se contrent, n'est-ce point ? Ils sont incompatibles...Madame de Yaxley me disait justement, l'autre jour...

Le cardinal pressa le pas, forçant sa jeune charge à marcher à son allure, et à ignorer le murmure d'approbation que les paroles de Madame la comtesse d'Avery faisaient naître dans la foule de courtisans.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, et le prince fut enfin suffisamment près de Leurs Majestés pour ouïr le contenu de leur conversation avec le duc et la duchesse de La Rochelle.

-...sommes honorés, disait le duc, de votre visite, Vos Majestés. Le peuple de La Rochelle craignait tant que vous outrepassiez notre ville dans votre voyage vers Bordeaux.

-Aussi l'eusse-je fait, Monsieur le Duc, si votre parti n'avait pas sottement décidé de détourner mon carrosse, répliqua platement le Roi. Tout autre que vous se serait vu enfoncer la tête sur un piquet, mon cousin.

Le duc baissa sobrement la tête.

-J'étais au désespoir, Sire, et espère, comme les bordelais, déposer les armes que mes ancêtres dressent depuis des décennies contre les vôtres, tradition de laquelle je me lasse, à présent que jeunesse ardente, rebelle et fougueuse est passée, Majesté.

-Nous verrons, répondit laconiquement le Roi. Je me suis laissé apprendre, Monsieur, que vous possédiez des bois forts giboyeux non loin...

L'on avança jusqu'à l'immense salle de dîner et les monarques, naturellement, présidèrent la tablée, le couple ducal assis près d'eux. Ils touchèrent à peine aux mets pourtant délicieux et choisirent de se retirer tôt, le tout en quoi ils furent imités par la grande majorité de la Cour : lorsque offense était faite à Lucius et Narcissa de France, ils ne l'oubliaient point de sitôt.

-Nous partirons à l'aube, déclara froidement le Roi aux visages défaits du duc et de la duchesse. Il n'y aura nul besoin de préparer quoi que ce soit pour Sa Majesté la Reine, Son Altesse Royale le Dauphin, ni pour moi, mais veillez à pourvoir la Cour.

Disgraciés sur leurs propres terres, dans leur propre demeure, le duc et la duchesse de La Rochelle, l'air mortellement blessés, se retirèrent également, et le Dauphin, ennuyé, se tourna vers son tuteur.

-Votre Éminence, exigea-t-il, j'entends, si vous le permettez, être rejoint par mes camarades de jeux.

-Je le permettrais volontiers, Votre Altesse, répondit le cardinal en regardant la duchesse de La Rochelle quitter la salle à travers des yeux plissés de haine. Cependant, le château ducal n'étant point de taille à recevoir l'ensemble de la Cour, seuls les plus grands y sont logés, les autres, dont vos amis, étant chez l'habitant.

-N'y a-t-il point en ce château quelque compagnon de jeu provisoire ?

-Vous parlez d'enfants d'hérétiques, l'avertit Rogue.

-Qu'importe, je n'entends point les traiter en ami, ni en égal, mais en simple sujets du Roi mon père, et de plus, je n'entends point parler avec eux de Dieu.

-Votre discours est offensant, Votre Altesse, tiqua le cardinal, et Leurs Majestés ne sauront permettre votre demande.

Le Dauphin réfléchit un bref instant.

-En ce cas, Monsieur mon tuteur, permettez du moins que je puisse disposer d'une salle de jeux au sein de ce château, même seul, car leurs jouets ne sauraient être corrompus par leur hérésie. Je suis lassé des miens, avec lesquels je dois me satisfaire depuis Paris.

Le cardinal accepta d'un bref hochement de tête, et exigea, auprès d'un valet du château ducal passant par là, que l'on mette à disposition du petit prince la salle de jeux du fils unique du duc et de la duchesse de La Rochelle. Le valet s'empressa d'obéir, et dix minutes plus tard, Drago était introduit dans une grande pièce longiligne, son tuteur gardant la porte, emplie de jouets qui, sans être ceux d'un Dauphin, rivalisaient d'ingéniosité, de beauté et d'intérêt. Le prince choisit une grande boîte en fer gravée aux armoiries des Potter, la famille ducale de La Rochelle, et alla s'asseoir derrière l'un des bureaux, découvrant avec joie à l'intérieur de la boite un lot de cinquante soldats de plomb aux couleurs, pour vingt-cinq d'entre eux, des soldats français, et pour l'autre moitié, des soldats anglais.

Le prince entreprit aussitôt une guerre ouverte entre ces deux camps de plomb, et jouait allègrement avec depuis un quart d'heure- les Anglais venaient de prendre Calais et, héroïques, les Français allaient le leur reprendre- lorsque de grands cris sonnèrent à la porte, alertant l'héritier et le faisant cesser ses jeux tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille. Une voix enfantine s'éleva.

-...mais enfin, par Dieu, qu'est cela ? s'indigna l'enfant. Il s'agit de _mes_ jeux et l'on voudrait m'interdire d'y accéder ?

-Ne jurez point par Dieu, Monsieur, répondit la voix méprisante du cardinal. Vous n'y entendez rien tant l'hérésie bouche vos oreilles. De plus, je vous ai indiqué que le Dauphin de France a réquisitionné cette salle. Jouez ailleurs, Monsieur, ce n'est que le temps d'un soir.

-Ma foi, s'écria l'enfant, je ne veux pas priver Son Altesse Royale de mes jeux, j'entends seulement y accéder, moi aussi !

-Le Dauphin ne saurait se mêler aux enfants d'hérétiques, le dédaigna Rogue.

À ce point, lassé, le prince ouvrit lui-même la porte à la volée. Il se trouva alors face à Rogue, qu'il ignora, pour poser ses yeux d'orage sur les deux enfants face à lui.

Le premier, masculin, dont il avait entendu la voix à travers la porte, avait son âge et sa structure précisément, accompagné de deux yeux émeraudes qui, à cette heure, étincelaient de rage, et d'une masse de cheveux corbeau. Il ressemblait de manière saisissante au duc de La Rochelle, excepté ses yeux, qu'il avait clairement pris à la duchesse. À ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, était une petite fille, également de leur âge, aux traits fins, sertis d'yeux de l'ambre le plus pur que le Dauphin eût jamais imaginé, aux éclats dorés, et des boucles brunes s'échappaient, rebelles, de sa coiffure. Elle regarda fixement le Dauphin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, sans doute d'angoisse en reconnaissant le personnage et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et son camarade- cependant, à la surprise sans fin du Dauphin, ni elle, ni le petit garçon ne lui firent la révérence d'usage, ce qui enflamma la colère du blond. Qui s'estimaient donc être ces hérétiques, pour oser le dédaigner ainsi, lui, un Fils de France ?

Le fils du duc de La Rochelle orienta sa colère débordante sur le prince.

-Votre Altesse Royale, cracha-t-il comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Veuillez rappeler à votre serviteur que je suis ici chez moi, et de s'écarter.

Le Dauphin lui jeta un bref regard d'un mépris cuisant, et se tourna vers le cardinal.

-Votre Éminence, veuillez, je vous prie, faire écarter ces paysans d'ici. Je suis au jeu, et n'entends point être dérangé par un fils d'hérétique.

Le brun plissa les yeux, sa poitrine enflant dangereusement.

-Je n'ai nul ordre à recevoir de quiconque sur mes terres, siffla-t-il.

-Harry, murmura alors la petite fille. Harry, _non_...

Le dénommé Harry l'ignora, fixant le Dauphin, qui répondit d'une voix létale,

-Oubliez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

-Et vous donc ! Je suis neveu du Roi d'Écosse, et me toucher reviendrait à la guerre. C'est pour cela que le Roi de France n'ose point nous combattre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Traitez-vous mon père de lâche ?

Les yeux émeraude de Harry semblaient brûler, et la fillette sembla deviner ce qui allait suivre, puisque elle lui saisit le bras, regard inquiet, soufflant à nouveau son prénom avec douceur.

-Peut-être bien, répondit Harry.

-Ah, explosa le Dauphin, tremblant de fureur. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour croiser le fer, Monsieur, mais je jure, oui, je jure devant Dieu de n'oublier jamais cet affront et, un jour, de laver mon honneur dans le sang de votre famille décimée !

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Harry avait l'air d'être dépassé par sa propre rage, et que la petite fille mit à profit pour apostropher le Dauphin avec colère.

-Vous prévoyez pour nous de grandes choses, dirait-on, lança-t-elle avec mépris, mais au reste, Votre Altesse Royale, vous n'êtes qu'un misérable petit serpent qui vivez aux dépens d'autrui et n'avez nul honneur.

Le Dauphin lui rétorqua un sourire glacial, comme son père en faisait à ses ennemis parfois.

-Et vous, vous avez de la chance d'être une fille, cracha-t-il.

Sur ces paroles et sous le nez d'un cardinal Rogue complètement abasourdi par la tournure des événements entre son si doux élève et les deux enfants chéris du château de La Rochelle, le Dauphin pénétra à nouveau dans la salle de jeux, claquant la porte. Il marcha d'une démarche raide jusqu'au bureau où gisaient encore les soldats de plomb, et les prit un par un pour les ranger dans la boîte, résistant à peine à l'envie de les briser contre le sol. Son père lui avait souvent dit que la vengeance était un plat se dégustant froid, alors il ploierait à la sagesse de ses aînés.

 **…**

 **Voilà pour le prologue. J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu et que vous laisserez une review, parce que je ne sais pas si la tournure du langage, etc., vous plait. J'ai essayé de conserver une certaine manière d'époque de s'exprimer, sans tomber dans le "trop" antique. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **DIL.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Voici la suite et bonne lecture!**

…

Chapitre 1.

…

15 Ans Plus Tard.

…

Le temps était au soleil, brillant de mille feux dans un ciel de midi à la clarté bleue bouleversante. Pas le moindre soupçon de nuage ne traversait le ciel de Saint-Germain. Parfois, une brise légère venait à peine effleurer les feuilles des arbres du parc du château royal, se retirant aussitôt avant d'avoir pu atteindre les fenêtres de la vieille demeure des rois de France. C'était une journée de chaleur intense, et la canicule sévissant sur le pays depuis plusieurs semaines déjà empêchait l'utilisation des quelques fontaines du jardin. Malgré que le temps semble s'être arrêté avec les deux aiguilles sur le douze, en pleine journée d'une chaleur si profonde, le château n'avait jamais semblé si agité.

Le tout contrastait de manière dangereuse avec l'humeur du Dauphin Drago de France, debout devant les fenêtres de ses appartements, mains croisées derrière le dos, aussi immobile qu'une statue antique, regardant sans voir le parc qui s'étirait devant lui.

Parfois, le bruissement des tissus d'un vêtement rappelait au prince qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre avec ses pensées moroses, et que le cardinal Rogue, son dévoué et loyal tuteur, était là, silencieux comme à sa préférence, l'observant de ses yeux charbonneux. Finalement, la voix doucereuse du cardinal s'éleva.

-Nous devons parler, Votre Altesse.

-L'heure n'est pas à la parole, Monsieur le cardinal, l'interrompit sèchement le Dauphin.

Le silence retomba brièvement tandis que les yeux de Rogue semblaient creuser des trous brûlants dans le dos de son élève. Le cardinal se souvenait encore de la naissance du prince, de ses premiers mots ( _Sire_ , _papa_ ), de ses premiers pas (à neuf mois à peine). Le Dauphin avait été un bébé précoce, un enfant curieux et discret, puis un adolescent taciturne, au regard méprisant. Et aujourd'hui, alors que toutes les années d'enseignement de Rogue allaient payer, le prince était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans à la beauté éclatante et glaciale, aux conquêtes amoureuses déjà légendaires, et au caractère _dangereux_. Tout, dans Drago, respirait le danger : son regard vif, ses rictus méprisants, et ses paroles froides. Cependant, il n'impressionnait pas Rogue. Le cardinal se savait être protégé par le Dauphin et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le Roi avait mandaté le cardinal à l'éducation du prince, désirant en faire un futur souverain accompli et à son image, mais Severus Rogue aimait à s'imaginer, parfois, qu'il avait peut-être imprégné le jeune homme d'un peu, d'un tout petit peu de lui-même.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter, Altesse, que-

-...les Grands se doivent tout entiers au public ?

Le prince éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Mon pauvre ami, poursuivit-il, le Roi mon père est sur son lit de mort. Nous n'avons, pour l'heure, rien de plus à ajouter.

-Il vous faut pourtant vous préparer, Altesse, insista le cardinal d'un ton pincé.

-Vous m'avez préparé à ce moment toute ma vie, Éminence, répliqua fermement le prince entre des dents serrées. C'est le rôle que le Roi vous a confié.

-Certes, céda Rogue. Il y a pourtant quelques points à régler, dont je ne vous ai guère parlé encore car le Roi eût aimé vous les exposer lui-même, son heure arrivée, mais...le coma dans lequel il est plongé depuis sa chute de cheval hier au soir l'a privé de parole, aussi...

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

La question avait fusée d'un ton sec, impitoyable, et le cardinal frissonna. Parfois, face à cet homme, cet enfant qu'il avait élevé, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même un gamin confronté à un adulte trop sévère s'apprêtant à le punir.

Le cardinal Rogue se leva, doigts étreignant brièvement son crucifix.

-Vous savez bien qu'un roi ne peut se trouver sans épouse, Altesse...

-Je ne suis pas roi.

-Vous le serez. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, répliqua froidement Rogue. Cessez vos enfantillages. L'heure n'est plus à se voiler la face.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres se mit à arpenter lentement la pièce, ses talons claquant sèchement contre le marbre du sol, évitant soigneusement les tapis persans.

-Le Roi votre père a formulé comme projet de vous voir épouser l'Infante Astoria d'Espagne et je dois vous l'avouer, Altesse, j'ai fermement apporté mon soutien à cette idée. L'Infante est un excellent parti, le meilleur d'Europe- la seule épouse qui saurait vous convenir. Elle est d'une grande beauté, et a de la culture- de plus, elle est catholique. Ce qui m'amène à mon second point-

-Vous voulez me faire marier ?

 _-Silence_ , Altesse, l'interrompit avec irritation le cardinal. Vous devez donner à ce pays un héritier, un prince, et Astoria est, je le répète, le seul parti digne de vous. Personne ne vous demande de renoncer à vos plaisirs ou à vos dames, Altesse- simplement d'épouser celle-ci, qu'importe ce que vous ferez de votre mariage une fois l'héritier né. Je termine donc mes explications, si vous le permettez. Le Roi désire également vous voir, une bonne fois pour toutes, triompher des hérétiques sur les terres de France- tuez-les, chassez-les, convertissez-les, qu'importe, mais-

-Le Roi n'a jamais appliqué ses propres leçons, siffla le Dauphin en se raidissant légèrement.

-Le Roi a eu d'autres occupations durant son règne, murmura Rogue pensivement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le dernier bastion hérétique, La Rochelle, est prêt à se rendre...il ne reste que le duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter, et sa cousine la marquise de Royan...puisque le duc et la duchesse James et Lily Potter de La Rochelle sont morts l'an passé, par- et ceci est strictement confidentiel- la main du Roi, bien que la cause officielle en soit les épidémies de grippe ayant sévi sur le Sud du pays à l'hiver...

Drago n'écoutait plus son tuteur. _Harry Potter_. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, comme s'il connaissait son porteur- un hérétique!- mais il ne parvenait guère à replacer le souvenir. Il ne pouvait connaître cet homme, les huguenots n'étant guère admis dans l'entourage royal, et il savait que James Potter, feu l'époux de la belle-sœur du roi d'Écosse, était en disgrâce depuis de nombreuses années, malgré qu'il ne se souvienne plus guère de la raison à cela. Pourtant, le nom du fils du défunt le hantait. Le prince secoua lentement la tête, tentant de se dégager de la désagréable impression. Après tout, son père était près de la mort, ce n'était point l'heure de songer au duc de La Rochelle, ni à sa parenté.

-Encore une fois, Votre Altesse, continuait le cardinal, je m'en vais vous rappeler les principes par lesquels vous vous devez de régner...

Le prince replongea dans ses pensées. Il savait les principes par cœur, ayant été formé à cela toute sa courte vie. Yeux suivant avec paresse un moineau qui voletait devant la fenêtre, il se prit à nouveau à songer au duc de La Rochelle.

-...vous devez vous souvenir d'être toujours au-dessus de tout, hormis de Dieu, et que vous régnez par droit divin et absolu...

Il était impossible qu'il ait un jour rencontré Harry Potter. Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'annonce de la mort des parents du duc l'année précédente, et n'avait qu'à peine été marqué par la rébellion permanente des Rochelais qui avait été, au sens des biographes, le seul point noir du règne de son puissant père, Lucius le Fier.

-Vous ne devrez _jamais faire de promesse que vous ne pouvez tenir_...

Et soudain, le souvenir revint. Un voyage vers Bordeaux durant son enfance, le détournement du carrosse royal par feu le duc de La Rochelle, leur arrêt dans la ville, une salle de jeux réquisitionnée pour son plaisir alors que le duc et la duchesse tombaient en disgrâce, et deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, un garçon aux cheveux sombres et yeux émeraude qui lui crachaient les pires lâchetés au visage, et une promesse...la promesse de laver son honneur dans le sang de la famille Potter.

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire, puis un lent sourire, étincelant et froid comme la lame d'un couteau, vint fendre ses lèvres. Oh que oui, il connaissait Harry Potter, et il allait appliquer les consignes de Rogue à la lettre- ne jamais faire de promesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir. De plus, ne serait-ce point là une occasion formidable d'écraser, une bonne fois pour toute, la menace hérétique qui planait encore sur la France, personnifiée par le jeune duc de La Rochelle ?

Soudain, un grand hurlement résonna à travers le château, et la porte de la chambre du Dauphin s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant un jeune comte quelconque, tenant son chapeau entre des doigts tremblants, tête baissée et yeux rouges. Drago et Rogue le fixèrent.

-Le Roi est mort ! déclara-t-il.

Puis, ne laissant pas de temps au silence de s'installer, il releva la tête, dévisagea le prince, et lui offrit une révérence royale.

-Vive le Roi !

Le cardinal Rogue se tourna vivement vers le prince à son tour, et lui offrit également une révérence, répétant,

-Vive le Roi !

-Relevez-vous, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, déclara le jeune monarque blond à l'encontre de son tuteur.

Les yeux charbonneux du cardinal s'agrandirent quelque peu alors qu'il s'empressait d'obéir.

-C'est mon désir, ajouta Drago, que vous soyez fait Premier Ministre, puisque nul autre que vous ne saurait mieux m'épauler dans ma mission qu'est le gouvernement de cette nation.

-Merci, Votre Majesté, murmura Rogue. À présent, nous devons partir, car le Roi ne saurait rester dans une demeure où la mort a frappée.

Le nouveau Roi hocha la tête.

-Que l'on prépare mon carrosse, je me rends au Louvre, d'où je préparerai ma première action d'éclat en tant que souverain, clama-t-il.

Ignorant les yeux interrogateurs de Rogue, le léger pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait devant la mort de son père, et l'excitation d'être enfin là où il devait se trouver depuis sa naissance, Drago Ier, Roi de France, sortit de la chambre, passant devant le comte toujours abîmé dans sa révérence.

-Sire, siffla Rogue en le rejoignant, quelle sera votre première action, celle qui célébrera votre règne et donnera le ton pour le restant de vos jours de monarque ?

-D'abord je veux faire annoncer le deuil national pour feu le Roi mon père, décréta Drago. Qu'il ait droit à des funérailles splendides. Ensuite je visiterai ma mère, que cette annonce aura rendue fort malade. Et enfin, je vais honorer une promesse, comme vous me l'avez conseillé, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, une promesse que j'ai tenue voici quinze années et que vous m'avez rappelée aujourd'hui.

Un rictus malveillant se dessina sur le visage aristocratique du Roi.

-Le duc de La Rochelle saura enfin ce qu'il en coûte de s'adresser de la sorte au futur Roi de France, que je suis aujourd'hui, susurra-t-il.

…

-En garde, Monsieur !

L'épée pourfendit l'air, sa lame étincelant de manière aveuglante au soleil matinal, et vint frapper le fer adversaire, créant une fine pluie d'étincelles ocre et rouge. À nouveau, l'épée tournoya, venant croiser celle de l'autre, et le bruit résonna à travers la petite cour d'auberge.

Harry Potter, duc de La Rochelle, eut un sourire d'appréciation tandis que son ami d'enfance, Ronald Weasley, comte de Nîmes, huguenot enhardi et excellent combattant, esquivait à nouveau ses attaques. Le comte éclata d'un rire faussement moqueur.

-Allons, Monsieur le duc, le provoqua-t-il. Est-ce là tout ce que l'on vous a enseigné en la matière ? Mais c'est que je suis à peine en sueur, moi. Fatiguez-vous déjà, mon bon ami ?

Harry serra les dents, un éclat vengeur dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

-Garde, Monsieur le comte, garde, s'écria-t-il. Vous pourriez vous retrouver désarmé, à vous en retourner queue entre les pattes, avant même que je n'ai décidé de véritablement vous attaquer !

Ronald haussa un sourcil roux.

-Ma foi, Monsieur le duc, vous avez là de bien beaux rêves, fort irréalisables, hélas.

Les deux amis croisèrent le fer encore un moment, leur joute entrecoupée de rires et de provocations jetées pêle-mêle dans l'action, jusqu'à ce que Harry, enfin, désarme son adversaire d'une botte soigneusement exécutée.

-C'est injuste, rétorqua le comte aux moqueries de son ami. J'avais le soleil dans les yeux.

Harry roula les yeux, et lança l'épée de Ronald en sa direction, adoptant une posture d'escrime.

-Alors puisqu'il en est ainsi, Monsieur le comte, recommençons. Je m'en voudrais de vous arracher cette victoire de la sorte et veux vous prouver, mon cher, que je pourrais vous battre même yeux bandés, de dos, sans bras ni jambes.

Avec un éclat de rire, le comte attaqua à nouveau.

Dans l'auberge des Quatre Chemins, près de Royan, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient souvent pour s'affronter de la sorte. La petite enseigne, tenue par un couple de huguenots absolument adorables, vantait le meilleur vin du pays, et la cour était suffisamment grande pour que les deux amis se détendent régulièrement en s'y entraînant. Étant tous deux beaux, jeunes, et célibataires, ils étaient des partis fort recherchés par toutes les jeunes huguenotes de la noblesse française, et même par quelques catholiques, car le cœur ne se commande qu'à lui-même et n'entend point le langage de la religion. Aussi, voir ces deux charmants messieurs croiser le fer attirait aussitôt les masses amoureuses à leurs entraînements, et c'est pourquoi ils ne désiraient guère s'affronter au château de La Rochelle, ni à celui de Royan où vivait la cousine du duc. L'auberge leur garantissait une tranquillité sans faille.

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, le propriétaire, Monsieur Roulletoux, était un petit homme fort gai, avec le visage rougi à l'extrême par son goût prononcé pour le bon vin, et une épaisse moustache qui cachait ses lèvres. Ses deux yeux sombres étaient toujours pétillants, et il dirigea souvent le regard vers ses deux jeunes clients, qui étaient parmi ses préférés, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'eussent besoin de rien, avant de retourner à ses pichets d'eau-de-vie. Son épouse, Madame Roulletoux, était une espagnole de naissance, avait été catholique, puis était tombée éperdument amoureuse de l'aubergiste et s'était faite huguenote pour lui. C'était une dame bien en chair, toujours souriante, douce et maternelle, et elle était suivie en tous instants par quelques-uns de son énorme progéniture qui s'accrochaient à ses jupons- elle avait donné à son mari, pour l'heure, seize enfants, qui avaient tous miraculeusement survécu, et était encore enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de frotter le sol de son balai tandis que quatre ou cinq marmots pendaient à son tablier.

-Il va être quatre heures, rappela-t-elle à son époux, et ces deux seigneurs vont bientôt avoir terminé. Je leur ai fait cuire des madeleines au citron, et vous les leur apporterez avec un pichet de notre meilleur vin.

-Oui, ma douce colombe, répondit docilement le mari.

Il s'affaira derrière son comptoir, tirant le vin du tonneau, lorsqu'un bruit de mille tonnerres fit lever la tête aux deux aubergistes. Isolés dans la cour, le duc et le comte, tout à leur jeu, n'avaient rien entendu.

Un cortège de trente hommes à cheval, dressés aux couleurs du nouveau Roi- qui était arrivé au pouvoir suite à la mort de son père trois jours plus tôt- s'arrêtèrent aux portes de l'auberge. L'un d'entre eux, le meneur vraisemblablement, pénétra d'une démarche raide dans l'établissement, mâchoire serrée.

-Je cherche Monsieur le duc de La Rochelle, déclara-t-il à l'endroit de l'aubergiste.

Monsieur Roulletoux se redressa lentement, fixant l'arrivant d'un œil peu sympathique.

-Et qui le demande ?

-Ma foi, tavernier, siffla le cavalier, ce ne sont point là les affaires d'un aubergiste, et d'un huguenot de surcroît. Nous sommes les mousquetaires du Roi, et nous venons chercher le duc, voilà tout ce que vous devez connaître de notre affaire ici.

Monsieur Roulletoux posa lentement son torchon sur le comptoir et essuya ses mains humides dans son tablier.

-Monsieur le duc est dans la petite cour à l'arrière avec un ami, où ils s'entraînent au combat, répondit-il lentement. Puis-je faire reposer vos hommes et vos chevaux, Monsieur ?

-Mes hommes n'ont que faire de votre vin d'hérétique et mes chevaux mourraient de brouter du foin de huguenot, le méprisa le cavalier.

Il marcha à grands pas vers la cour, laissant un silence angoissé derrière lui, interrompu seulement par le frappement sec des bottes de plusieurs autres mousquetaires sur le sol, qui suivaient leur meneur.

Un instant plus tard, le duc, sourcils froncés, apparaissait dans l'auberge aux côtés du comte, l'air furieux, et entourés par les mousquetaires.

-J'exige de connaître les raisons de tout ceci, Monsieur, déclara le duc de La Rochelle.

-Aussi ne les connais-je pas plus que vous, Votre Grandeur, répliqua le capitaine des mousquetaires. Le Roi m'a seulement signifié, le soir de la mort de feu Lucius Ier, de venir vous chercher où que vous vous trouviez, de vous conduire sur l'heure à la Bastille, et de vous y faire mettre aux arrêts.

Ronald se gonfla de colère.

-C'est inadmissible, éructa-t-il. Non seulement vous arrêtez un duc, mais en outre La Rochelle est neveu du Roi d'Écosse ! Sa Majesté ne saura tolérer que son neveu soit...

-J'ai mes ordres, Monsieur le comte, rappela le capitaine, et les contrer serait tenter de saper l'autorité royale. À présent, Votre Grandeur, nous devons y aller. Le plus rapidement nous serons à Paris, le plus rapidement vous saurez les raisons de votre arrestation.

Harry, visage pâle, serra les dents, mais hocha lentement la tête.

-Je veux voyager sur mon cheval, annonça-t-il, et sans fers. Vous avez ma parole de gentilhomme que je ne tenterai rien qui puisse empêcher notre arrivée à la Bastille.

Le capitaine hésita, puis accepta d'un bref mouvement du menton.

-En route, Votre Grandeur, murmura-t-il seulement.

L'instant d'après, l'auberge se trouvait vide et les chevaux à l'extérieur avaient à nouveau filé avec leurs cavaliers. Le tout n'avait point duré cinq minutes.

Resté seul face à Monsieur et Madame Roulletoux, qui ne savaient que faire, bouche bée, le comte Ronald de Nîmes se dressa soudain.

-Vite, Roulletoux, préparez mon cheval, commanda-t-il. Je vais me mettre sur l'heure en chemin.

-Retournez-vous à La Rochelle ? demanda timidement Madame Roulletoux tandis que son mari disparaissait vers l'écurie.

-Non, Madame, car Harry est seul là-bas. Personne ne pourra l'aider. Sa seule famille dans les environs se trouve en la personne de la marquise de Royan, sa cousine, qui est l'unique personne proche de lui en mesure de l'aider à cette heure.

Le comte salua, puis quitta l'auberge d'un pas pressé et rejoignit Monsieur Roulletoux à l'écurie, où le rouquin en personne aida l'aubergiste à seller son cheval, avant de s'élancer avec à toute allure.

…

-Madame la marquise ! Madame la marquise !

La jument baie, effrayée par l'arrivée subite du valet, se cabra immédiatement, oreilles couchées, en lâchant un hennissement de peur. Sa cavalière eut le mérite de ne point chuter, et calma sa monture d'une caresse et de quelques mots doux tandis que le valet, s'apercevant soudain de sa bêtise, se figeait près de l'animal et de sa maîtresse.

Une fois la monture calmée, la cavalière- qui n'était nulle autre que la marquise de Royan en personne- se tourna vers le jeune homme, sourcils froncés de colère, lissant ses jupes orange brûlé d'un revers de main. Ses grands yeux d'ambre pur aux éclats d'or se fixèrent dans ceux du valet, sa bouche était une fine ligne désapprobatrice, et ses cheveux, montés en une coiffure pourtant fort jolie et fort compliquée, ne cessaient de s'en échapper, inondant son front et son cou de bouclettes éparses d'un brun aux reflets cuivre.

-Vous devez faire attention, Monsieur le valet, clama la jeune femme d'une voix cristalline qui lui était propre. Ma pouliche est toute jeune et reçoit une cavalière pour la première fois.

-Je suis désolé, Madame la marquise, balbutia l'homme en effectuant une révérence. Mais l'affaire qui m'amène est grave, et ne saurait souffrir d'aucun retard.

La marquise pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Parlez, Monsieur, parlez !

Le valet inspira et lança,

-Le Roi a fait emprisonner Monsieur le duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter, votre cousin, à la Bastille, ce jour même ! Ses mousquetaires sont venus mettre le duc aux arrêts à l'auberge cet après-midi...

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et elle mit pied à terre aussitôt. Elle était exceptionnellement petite, put noter le valet- il était de taille moyenne lui-même et elle lui parvenait tout juste aux épaules. Un écuyer apparut de nulle part pour prendre les rênes de la jument et disparaître avec elle, tandis que la marquise dévisageait le valet avec de grands yeux effarés, comme une biche prise dans la lueur d'une lanterne, la nuit.

-Comment ? Que dites-vous ?

-Le Roi...

-J'ai entendu !

-Le comte de Nîmes vous attend, Madame la marquise, il était présent lors de l'arrestation.

Le valet ne put terminer sa phrase, car la marquise avait soulevé ses jupons prestement en une main et courait déjà vers son château, cravache toujours serrée entre ses doigts et chapeau menaçant de partir au vent. Le valet, abasourdi, la regarda partir- il n'était à son service que depuis quelques mois, ce qui faisait le bonheur et la fortune de sa pauvre famille paysanne, mais il savait déjà que la ravissante marquise n'était point de ceux à perdre l'esprit de la sorte et à partir en courant sans prendre congé de quiconque, grands comme petits de ce monde. Elle était la patronne rêvée, et tous ses domestiques l'adoraient férocement, tant elle faisait preuve de respect et d'amabilité à leur égard. De plus, la paie était excellente, ce qui ne gâchait rien, et elle accordait même à sa domesticité deux jours de congé payé par semaine, ce qui était, selon les rumeurs, plus encore que ce qu'accordait le feu Roi aux siens. Toutefois, se souvint le valet, il était vrai qu'il venait de lui apporter de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la seule personne au monde pour qui la marquise se soit jetée du haut d'un pont dans les flammes de l'Enfer si elle eut estimé que cela faisait son bonheur : Harry Potter, duc de La Rochelle, cousin maternel de la jeune femme et son seul parent encore en vie.

La marquise monta deux à deux les marches menant au château, maudissant pour une fois la pierre antique sous ses chaussons de soie qui était devenue glissante à force des ans et des pluies, mais qu'elle appréciait d'ordinaire pour le charme qu'elle conférait à la demeure. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, et elle se pressa dans l'entrée, ignorant l'atmosphère étonnamment chaleureuse qu'elle était parvenue à donner à l'ensemble de vieilles pierres au fil des années, et tourna la tête instinctivement, repérant inconsciemment le jeune homme qui se trouvait là et qui pouvait se targuer d'être son meilleur ami depuis leurs tendres années.

Néanmoins, à cette heure, les traits bienveillants du comte de Nîmes étaient tirés, son visage livide, et ses yeux, creusés de fatigue, avaient perdu leur éclat enjoué qui, d'ordinaire, attirait les femmes à lui comme une nuée de moucherons agaçants. Sa chevelure de feu était décoiffée, et ses bottes embourbées, et il portait son chapeau de voyage beige sous son bras. Dès qu'il vit la marquise, il marcha vers elle d'un pas militaire et solennel.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il, l'air désespéré.

Hermione Granger, marquise de Royan, fronça les sourcils et combla la distance qui les séparait, venant saisir la main de son ami entre les siennes, dix fois plus petites et gantées de noir. Elle tenta d'ignorer le bref éclair de chaleur qui traversa son cœur à ce contact pour venir se perdre entre ses jambes, une sensation à la fois agréable, gênante, et se produisant souvent lorsque le beau comte était dans les parages.

-Ronald, murmura-t-elle.

Le rouquin serra doucement ses doigts entre les siens, et le coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement, comme rassuré par le contact de la marquise, et, osait-elle l'espérer, traversé d'un pareil sentiment que celui dont elle était victime à son encontre. Puis il redevint sérieux tout à coup- le moment n'était point aux galanteries.

-Madame la marquise, reprit-il un ton plus haut, j'apporte les pires nouvelles qui soient.

-Mon valet m'a informé que l'on a mis mon cousin aux arrêts, souffla la jeune femme.

Elle chassa d'une main impatiente une boucle sauvage qui venait obstruer sa vue.

-Est-ce vrai, Monsieur le comte ?

Ronald la dévisagea. Elle était si belle à ses yeux- ses traits n'avaient rien de spécial, si ce n'était l'ambre tout à fait particulier de son regard, et ses cheveux appartenaient à la pire espèce, mais elle avait un charme à la fois sensuel et naïf, dont elle ne se rendait pas compte, et qui en faisait la femme la plus parfaite du monde pour lui.

-Hélas, Madame, affirma-t-il douloureusement. Le capitaine des mousquetaires du Roi Drago est venu à l'auberge où nous nous trouvions, et a embarqué le duc sur l'heure vers Paris, où notre ami sera enferré à la Bastille.

La lèvre de Hermione trembla légèrement à cette évocation terrible.

-La Bastille, Monsieur... ? Mais qu'a-t-il pu faire pour mériter si terrifiant châtiment ?

-Je ne sais, Madame, et le capitaine ne connaissait guère lui-même le fin mot de l'histoire. Je crains, cependant, que notre religion est cause de son arrestation...

-Mais feu le Roi n'a jamais touché au duc de La Rochelle ! Harry reste neveu du Roi d'Écosse, qui ne saurait que l'on touche à sa famille. Par Dieu, le feu Roi n'a même jamais touché à ma tante la duchesse, ni à son mari, les parents de Harry, de leur vivant, et ce même alors que le feu duc et la feue duchesse l'avaient offensé, lors de la paix de Bordeaux il y a de cela quinze ans ! Mon cousin n'a rien fait au nouveau Roi qui...

Un souvenir traversa brièvement l'esprit de Hermione. Deux jeunes garçons se disputaient sous son œil effaré et celui, abasourdi, d'un grand cardinal aux allures de corbeau...mais c'était ridicule. Ce n'étaient que des promesses de rétribution entre deux enfants, et il était impensable que le Roi s'en souvienne, encore moins qu'il tienne rigueur à Harry de ce moment...non, le Roi désirait sans doute châtier le duc de sa prétendue hérésie, voilà tout.

-Il nous faut le faire libérer, Monsieur le comte, affirma vivement la marquise. Il nous faut monter à Paris sur l'heure, et...

-Madame, vous êtes cousine du duc, vous pourrez donc obtenir audience du Roi afin d'intercéder en faveur de Harry, l'interrompit le comte tristement, mais moi ne suis personne, et si réellement Sa Majesté a fait arrêter le duc sur des fondements d'hérésie, Elle ne saurait voir d'un bon œil qu'une flopée de huguenots déboulent devant sa porte pour exiger la libération de son prisonnier personnel.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne remarquant pas l'étincelle qui passa dans le regard de son ami à ce geste innocent, et finit par céder,

-Certes, vous avez raison, Monsieur le comte. J'irai donc seule, et vous ferai parvenir mes avancées, et si je ne puis faire entendre raison à Sa Majesté, du moins apprendrai-je les motivations du Roi pour faire arrêter mon cousin, et nous pourrons alors aviser, peut-être même en quémandant la clémence du Roi d'Écosse, afin qu'il intervienne en faveur de Harry.

-Je suis inquiet de vous voir partir seule, Madame la marquise, reconnut doucement le rouquin en serrant les doigts de Hermione à nouveau.

La jeune femme rosit joliment. Elle avait oublié que le comte lui tenait toujours la main, mais, étant donné qu'ils fussent seuls, sans Harry pour chaperon, elle décida, en un élan de courage et de faiblesse mêlés, de laisser sa main à Ronald.

-J'aurai mes gardes, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne crains point les brigands et les bandits, car vos gardes sont extrêmement efficaces, Madame, je le sais pour les avoir entraînés en personne aux côtés du duc. Cependant, la Cour est un danger bien plus grand, et au sein duquel vos gardes ne pourront rien pour vous. Songez-y, Madame, songez à votre situation vue par la Cour. Vous êtes une huguenote, vous êtes jeune, jolie, mais célibataire, vous êtes cousine d'un duc qui vient d'être arrêté sur des charges obscures par le capitaine des mousquetaires du Roi et sur ordre personnel de ce dernier, et enfin vous êtes provinciale car votre religion vous a maintenue toutes les portes fermées. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous, car les seigneurs voudront tous vous souiller sans s'y engager en rien, les dames voudront vous calomnier et vous convertir, et enfin, vous n'avez même pas de chaperon. Enfin, il vous faut une raison valable pour vous présenter au Roi, car faire libérer votre cousin, un prisonnier politique, et donc point officiel, ne vous amènera même pas à la porte de Sa Majesté, qui ne vous connaît ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève.

La marquise de Royan fronça les sourcils devant cet exposé.

-Je vois. Où voulez-vous en venir, Monsieur, et que proposez-vous ?

À son étonnement, le comte ôta sa main de la sienne et se la passa dans les cheveux, se détournant légèrement d'elle, l'air frustré. Hermione tenta d'oublier le froid glacé mordant ses doigts à présent que le comte les avaient délaissés.

-Il faudrait que vous vous fianciez avant de rejoindre Paris, Madame, c'est votre seule solution. Ainsi vous serez vue comme une personne plus respectable- toujours huguenote, certes, mais une huguenote sur le point de se marier. De plus, cela vous donnera une raison valable pour vous présenter au Roi car, comme vous le savez, tout certificat de mariage dressé entre nobles français doit être contresignée par le Roi, de par la tradition. Certes, vous ne serez alors que fiancée et non mariée, mais du moins, vous pourrez clamer chercher le consentement de Sa Majesté. Avec un peu de chance, cette marque de soumission apaisera même peut-être le Roi à l'égard du duc.

Hermione ne put qu'admirer l'esprit stratège du comte, et hocha lentement la tête, examinant le plan sous tous les angles et n'y trouvant qu'une faille.

-Cela est admirable, Monsieur, mais un problème demeure. Quel héros accepterait de jouer le fiancé, en sachant qu'il devrait certainement m'épouser par la suite ? Et donc, en voudrai-je même, de ce héros ?

Une expression angoissée figea, un instant, le visage de Ronald.

-Vous désirez sauver Harry, Madame, c'est là la seule solution.

-Oui, et je consens à votre plan, mon cher, à la condition que mon fiancé me convienne.

Ronald l'observa distraitement, déglutissant, et se repassa la main dans les cheveux avant de laisser échapper un rire chevrotant.

-J'imaginais cet instant autrement, reconnut-il brutalement.

Il saisit doucement la main de Hermione dans la sienne, et, semblant rassembler tout son courage, la regarda dans les yeux.

-Madame la marquise de Royan...Mademoiselle Granger...Hermione...acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?

Hermione cligna des yeux un bref instant, prise de court, et le fixa simplement. Elle put sentir les grandes mains de Ronald, autour de ses gants noirs, devenir un peu moites d'angoisse, et il éprouvait visiblement quelques difficultés à déglutir en attendant sa réponse avec une fébrilité non feinte.

Enfin, la marquise revint violemment à elle. Ronald- son meilleur ami- l'homme qu'elle désirait, l'homme si beau, si adorable et admirable envers lequel elle nourrissait depuis ses jeunes années toute une flopée de pensées peu chrétiennes (qu'elles soient catholiques ou huguenotes n'y aurait absolument rien changé, par ailleurs)- Ronald venait de lui demander de l'épouser. Prise d'un doute, elle demanda,

-Monsieur le comte, me demandez-vous en mariage pour sauver le duc ? Ou parce que vous souhaiteriez _vraiment_ vous unir à moi ? Car, si c'est pour sauver Harry, je suis flattée mais je suis convaincue que d'autres candidats peuvent exister. Je m'en voudrais éternellement de vous forcer la main, si je puis dire, si votre cœur n'est point à l'affaire...

-Non ! Je veux dire, oui. Non. _Ah_! Oui, marquise, je veux vous épouser. Je le veux avec passion, répondit le rouquin avec un demi-sourire. Sauver le duc est, bien évidemment, un plus...un heureux cadeau de fiançailles, dirons-nous.

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que son cœur opérait d'étranges bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle avait la gorge sèche et les mains légèrement tremblantes, mais inspira doucement avant de lancer d'une voix tremblotante,

-Alors, en ce cas, oui, Monsieur le comte. J'accepte de vous épouser...

Ronald sourit pleinement, montrant ses belles dents, et une main vint se perdre dans sa poche d'où il retira une petite bague en or surmontée d'un diamant. La marquise le regarda avec interrogation.

-La mode en vient d'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit d'offrir à la fiancée une bague, que l'on remplace avec l'alliance le jour du mariage.

Hermione hocha la tête, souriant béatement, tandis qu'il glissait le petit objet autour de son annulaire gauche, où il scintilla de milles feux. Un heureux présage, songea-t-elle.

-Lorsque vous serez rentrée de Paris nous pourrons tenir une vraie cérémonie de fiançailles, rappela le comte sur un ton d'excuse.

-Et Harry pourra sabrer le Champagne, clama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Et Harry pourra sabrer le Champagne, salua-t-il comme une promesse.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et le regard de Ronald s'assombrit.

-Je crains de devoir déjà laisser ma ravissante fiancée filer, soupira-t-il. Du moins, Madame, acceptez pour votre voyage un souvenir de moi.

Hermione hocha la tête, confuse.

L'instant d'après, la bouche du comte était sur la sienne, et un léger éclair de désir traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Le baiser demeura chaste, et ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais Hermione fut sonnée lorsque le comte se retira, lui souriant doucement. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé quiconque auparavant, et encore moins de la sorte. Il lui caressa la joue du pouce, et, telle une automate, la marquise retira de sa manche un mouchoir de soie blanc brodé à ses armoiries.

-Et vous, Monsieur le comte, acceptez de même mon bon souvenir, répondit-elle lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi à faire fonctionner ses lèvres à nouveau, et souhaitez-moi bon courage pour ma mission.

-Oh, de courage, vous ne manquez guère, ma douce amie. Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance, qui est la seule chose qui vous fasse défaut pour la tâche qui vous attend.

Hermione lança un sourire charmant au jeune homme, et l'instant d'après, fut près de la porte, frappant dans ses mains. Immédiatement, une nuée de domestiques fut autour d'elle, tels des moineaux attirés aux fenêtres d'une boulangerie et guettant les miettes de pain.

-Que l'on me prépare mon carrosse, je me mets sur l'heure en route pour Paris ! déclara-t-elle. Je veux six gardes à cheval en outre de mon laquais et de mon cocher. S'il le désire, préparez une chambre au château pour mon fiancé, Monsieur le comte de Nîmes, afin qu'il ne doive guère repartir dans la nuit...le temps est à l'orage, que l'on se hâte !

Les domestiques se dispersèrent immédiatement, chacun s'affairant à la tâche qui lui incombait, certains commentant à voix basse et d'un air surexcité la nouvelle des fiançailles de leur maîtresse. Hermione, dans ses robes d'équitation orange brûlé, se tourna sur un talon vers son fiancé qui l'admirait avec un demi-sourire, lui envoya un baiser d'adieu du bout des doigts, et disparut à son tour.

...

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Quelques éclaircissements:**

 **Cette fiction se déroule au XVIIème siècle, une époque correspondant à peu près au règne de Louis XIV. Sous la monarchie absolue du Roi-Soleil, les nobles français avaient moins de pouvoir que précédemment dans l'Histoire, à cause de la Fronde qui marqua le tout petit souverain. Le Roi régnait, puis venaient les princes du sang, les autres princes, les ducs et pairs, les ducs, les marquis, les comtes, les vicomtes, les barons et les chevaliers: voilà pour la hiérarchie. Ici, Harry est duc, donc il occupe une place de choix dans la noblesse. Hermione est marquise, Ronald est comte. J'ai repris des éléments de la guerre de religion du XVIème siècle (Henri IV) pour réussir à trouver quelque chose opposant Drago et Hermione dans cette fiction. Les duchés, marquisats et autres titres sont inventés pour la fiction: par exemple, La Rochelle ne fut jamais un duché mais fut cependant une place forte huguenote.**

 **Concernant la famille de Harry et Hermione: Harry est le fils de Lily et James. Ce dernier est un cousin éloigné des rois de France. Lily est la belle-soeur du roi d'Ecosse. Hermione est la cousine de Harry par sa mère, qui était la soeur de James (tout sera détaillé plus tard dans l'histoire).**

 **Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **A bientôt**

 **DIL.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hell-ooo, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, et tout ce qui se situe entre deux, ou entre trois, je me fiche de vos préférences sexuelles comme de ma première couche culotte. Voici donc la suite de Fleur de Lys, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Avant de procéder à votre lecture, voici juste une réponse à une review très intéressante que j'ai reçue d'Ahlin (désolée, je t'aurais envoyé un MP mais comme tu nous la fais à la Anonymous, j'y réponds ici). Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux autres reviews, qui m'ont toutes fait très chaud au coeur, mais elle (il? Tant pis, ce sera elle) a laissé une review pleine de questions plutôt intéressantes.**

"Juste un petit point, au niveau de la hiérarchie, je trouve un peu bizarre qu'Hermione soit Marquise alors que Ron n'est que Comte. Etant donné qu'on comprend de manière générale que les sang pur s'établissent dans les plus hautes sphères de la noblesse, j'aurais vu Hermione un peu moins titrée (même si Marquise de Royan, ça sonne super bien !) que Ron (qui même s'il est un traître à son sang dans HP reste malgré tout un sang pur)."

 **Très intéressant. Comme on le sait, la hiérarchie aristocratique du XVIe siècle en France se liste ainsi (en simplifié): Roi, Princes du sang (les enfants, frères et soeurs, oncles et tantes du roi), Princes (cousins et princes/princesses titré(e)s), Ducs et pairs, Ducs, Marquis, Comtes, Vicomtes, Barons, Chevaliers/Dames. Hermione, enfant unique, est donc marquise. Ronald n'est "que" comte- mais Ronald est le sixième de sept enfants. Les parents de Ron- vieille noblesse, sang pur- sont ducs, mais ce duché passera à leur fils aîné à la mort d'Arthur, donc à Bill. En attendant, on peut imaginer que Bill tient un titre de rang "supérieur" à Charlie, qui tient un titre de rang "supérieur" à Percy, qui...etc. Ainsi, loin de n'être qu'un "petit comte" Ronald est en réalité de meilleure extraction que ne peut l'être Hermione d'autant qu'il est de vieille noblesse alors que chez Hermione, le titre a été crée pour son grand-père. Par ailleurs- tous les comtés n'étaient pas de "petits" apanages mais en réalité, certains comtes, du moins en prestige et ancienneté, surpassaient des ducs. Le comté d'Artois, par exemple, était particulièrement prestigieux et utilisé par la famille royale. Mme de Montespan, une Rochechouart de Mortemart de naissance, favorite de Louis XIV, rabaissait souvent son royal amant en moquant la lignée des Bourbon dont il était issu, bien plus récente que celle de ses illustres aïeux.**

"Et sans forcément avoir à changer la généalogie mise en place entre la mère de Hermione et Lily, on peut peut-être simplement imaginer que la mère de Hermione a fait un mariage avec un homme moins haut placé dans l'aristocratie qu'elle. Mais bon ça tient peut être simplement à la manière dont je vois la hiérarchie sociale chez les sorciers. "

 **En effet, mille hypothèses étaient plausibles. Mais cela aurait enlevé du prestige à Hermione. Elle est déjà protestante et cousine de Harry, une éventuelle romance n'aurait pas été possible entre Drago et Hermione Granger, Dame des Serpillères. Mais entre Drago et Hermione Granger, Marquise de Royan, en revanche...en sachant que la plupart des titres français suivaient la règle de primogéniture masculine et mouraient en l'absence d'héritiers mâles. De plus, à cette époque, le paraître était plus important que l'être...il eut été étonnant que la mère de Hermione épouse Monsieur Dupont, voisin du 3eme, lorsque l'on sait que Lily a épousé un duc et Pétunia, un roi.**

"Une petite question, je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi Hermione est si petite dans ta fiction ? C'est un choix justifié par quelque chose ou c'est juste comme ça que tu la vois ?"

 **En effet, je vois Hermione comme étant assez petite, délicate...du moins dans son apparence. Je ne l'imagine pas comme étant une fille au physique typiquement attrayant, comme on le conçoit de nos jours. Je pense qu'elle a des courbes- mais bien cachées. Je pense également qu'elle est de taille à se glisser dans une niche secrète dans sa chambre avec un bon bouquin pour se cacher du monde...et enfin, la plupart des filles de "petite" taille que je connais ont des caractères explosifs, ce qui correspond bien à l'idée que je me fais d'elle.**

"J'ai repéré deux "malgré que", qui sont un peu dommage."

 **Oui! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais bien que considérée techniquement incorrecte de nos jours, cette tournure était répandue au XVIe siècle. "Malgré que j'en aie" est une vieille expression, par exemple, aujourd'hui relevant du langage soutenu. Par contre, "gamin" je te l'accorde cent pour cent (insérer smiley ici).**

"Ca aurait été sympa aussi je pense d'essayer de franciser un peu au moins les prénoms (Ronald et Harry notamment) peut être en précisant que leur nom de naissance sont les noms anglais mais qu'en arrivant en France, ils ont opté pour des prénoms plus "français" mais ça relève du détail"

 **Effectivement, l'idée de franciser leurs noms m'a traversé l'esprit, d'autant qu'ils sont tous deux cent pour cent français. J'ai décidé de retenir leurs noms originaux par simple préférence personnelle, j'aime mieux entendre "Harry Potter" que "Henri Pottier" par exemple. Il y a quelque chose à propos de la francisation des prénoms qui me gène quelque peu, peut-être parce que je ne suis moi-même pas française, MALGRE QUE j'adore cette langue et ce pays (t'as vu ce que j'ai fait là? Je t'autorise totalement à me passer l'épée au travers du corps pour cet outrage, aha!)**

 **Sur ce, mes chéris, bonne lecture!**

…

Chapitre 2.

…

-Votre Majesté, votre fils est...

-Je le sais, merci. Retirez-vous.

Le valet hocha la tête sans que la femme à laquelle il s'était adressée ne le remarque. Elle lui tournait le dos, debout face à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de sa chambre, et triturait entre ses longs doigts pâles un mouchoir de soie aux armoiries de son défunt époux. Sur la tête qui avait si souvent portée la couronne d'une reine était drapée un voile de gaze noir, cachant à demi les vestiges encore admirables d'une beauté qui avait été inégalable. La femme suivit lentement des yeux les quelques cavaliers qui venaient d'arriver dans la cour du château du Luxembourg, dont le Roi, son unique fils, et quelques mousquetaires l'entourant pour sa protection. L'ancienne dirigeante du royaume songea avec dérision que les moyens de déplacement du jeune homme étaient décidément différents de ceux de son père. Lucius haïssait l'équitation, et ne voulait bien quitter Saint-Germain ou le Louvre qu'en carrosse. Par ailleurs, il eût fort raison de se méfier des chevaux, puisque ce fut, à la fin, une chute de cheval qui lui ouvrit la tête et le tua... Drago, en revanche, faisait preuve de plus d'indépendance à ce point de vue, même si elle jugeait, pour voir les habitudes de toute une vie bousculées en l'espace de quelques malheureux jours, suite à la mort de Lucius, que le fait de se déplacer à cheval était à peine digne de la majesté écrasante que les monarques français se devaient de cultiver. N'importe quel noble pouvait monter à cheval, mais seul le Roi pouvait se déplacer dans un véhicule à ses armes. Elle détesterait à penser que l'on puisse confondre le jeune souverain avec n'importe lequel de ses sujets.

Lorsque Drago et les mousquetaires disparurent enfin à sa vue, ayant pénétré dans le château, la reine-mère, Narcissa, se détourna de sa fenêtre, effectuant quelques pas qui l'amenèrent devant son petit bureau, où elle saisit doucement une lettre qu'elle lisait avant d'entendre les cavaliers arriver dans la cour. Elle finit de la parcourir distraitement, avant de la replier, pensive, et d'en tapoter lentement le dessus du bureau, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que le majordome annonçait « le Roi », et Narcissa manqua de se tourner en présentant ses lèvres pour que Lucius l'embrasse comme ils le faisaient dans l'intimité. Avec un nouvel élan de douleur à peine supportable et qui lui rendit les jambes faibles, elle se souvint alors que son bien-aimé mari était mort depuis deux semaines, enterré depuis une, et qu'à présent son fils était ce Roi annoncé. Recomposant sa froideur avec vivacité, Narcissa offrit sa main au jeune homme qui la baisa respectueusement.

-Ma mère, salua Drago d'une voix tendre.

-Mon fils adoré, soupira-t-elle du même ton. J'ai failli imaginer ton père passer la porte lorsque tu as été annoncé.

Les traits de Drago se plissèrent un instant, comme s'il ressentait la douleur de sa mère, mais il ne dit rien et s'écarta légèrement d'elle, tentant peut-être inconsciemment de se protéger des vagues de peine qui irradiaient de la dame et qui ne lui ressemblaient en rien.

-J'apporte d'excellentes nouvelles, déclara Drago d'une voix pincée.

Il y eut un silence. La curiosité était morte en Narcissa, et ce fut par simple habitude, ou par politesse, qu'elle demanda d'une voix lasse,

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

-Mon capitaine des mousquetaires est enfin parvenu à la Bastille avec le prisonnier.

-Oui...c'est ce dont tu m'as fait part le lendemain de...le lendemain du jour où tu es devenu Roi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Bien qu'il conserve parfaitement une allure de statue, maîtrisant à la perfection son sang-froid, un éclat de jubilation morbide passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-C'est bien, commenta seulement Narcissa en tapotant à nouveau sa lettre contre le bureau. Ton père avait ses raisons de ne pas faire arrêter les hérétiques...il était concentré sur d'autres guerres. Cependant...cependant, il est excellent que tu fasses de leur immonde cause ton cheval de bataille pour le début de ton règne. Cela ne pourra qu'affermir ta crédibilité dans le monde catholique.

-C'est ce que le cardinal Rogue m'a dit également.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. Oui. Mais enfin...Rogue a d'autres raisons de détester les Potter.

Elle sourit mystérieusement, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une plaisanterie qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des décennies.

-Moi aussi, j'ai des nouvelles, affirma-t-elle soudainement.

Elle tint la lettre à hauteur d'yeux.

-Elle vient d'Espagne. Une vieille amie, qui est très proche de la Reine d'Espagne, m'écrit que Leurs Majestés sont vivement intéressés par une union avec la France à travers l'Infante Astoria...

-Cette fois, l'intérêt de Drago était nettement moins palpable.

-Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, mère. Est-ce bien nécessaire de...

-Bien sûr que oui, ne sois pas sot, trancha-t-elle sèchement. Et si tu mourais bientôt ? Sans héritier ? Il est essentiel que tu te maries et Astoria est la seule éventuelle épouse digne de ton nom et de ton rang.

Elle tapota à nouveau la lettre, cette fois avec impatience.

-A dire le vrai, si Lucius n'était pas...si...il aurait peut-être même été question que tu épouses Astoria de son vivant. Il a déjà commencé les négociations avec l'Espagne en ton nom pour ce mariage.

Drago leva une main et balaya l'air, méprisant.

-Vous et le cardinal Rogue êtes à bonne école tous deux, renifla-t-il. _Parfait_. Faites ce que vous devez pour que j'épouse qui de droit, mais ne m'obligez point à participer à une telle mascarade. J'aurai bien assez de devoir satisfaire ma femme une fois qu'elle sera à mes côtés et ce, toute notre vie. Je sais que vous avez mes intérêts à cœur, alors faites ce qui vous semblera bon pour le royaume.

Narcissa se figea, yeux écarquillés, dévisageant son fils à travers le voile noir, visiblement choquée. Elle passa sans y songer au vouvoiement respectueux qu'elle devait non à son fils, mais à son Roi.

-Vraiment... ? Vous me donnez réellement l'aval de procéder à ces négociations pour que vous épousiez la princesse espagnole ?

-Je ne veux point en entendre parler, voilà tout, grogna-t-il. De toute manière, vous êtes de mèche avec le cardinal Rogue, je le sais. À vous deux, vous parviendrez bien à me forcer à accepter ce mariage, que je le veuille ou non, alors à quoi bon résister ? À présent, j'ai à faire. Je dois me rendre à la Bastille pour voir ce cher Potter.

D'excellente humeur à présent, Narcissa tendit sa main à baiser avec un demi-sourire.

-Vous faites ma joie, Sire, clama-t-elle. Allez, mais ne le torturez point trop pour l'heure.

Le Roi se contenta d'un sourire amusé, avant de claquer ses talons et de quitter la pièce, laissant sa mère retomber lentement dans sa tristesse et son deuil.

…

Harry n'avait été à Paris qu'à deux reprises durant sa vie. Lorsqu'il eut sept ans, l'année même où il rencontra, peu de temps après cet événement, le Dauphin, et après qu'il soit passé, comme le voulait la coutume, « aux hommes », soit des jupons aimants de sa mère à l'éducation masculine que lui promettait son père, il avait accompagné ce dernier dans la capitale française afin d'y rencontrer un pasteur huguenot qui était réputé de par le monde comme l'un des plus grands hommes d'église portés par la religion réformée. Harry ayant été petit, il ne conservait que peu de souvenirs de ce voyage, hormis l'éclat de vénération dans les yeux de feu James Potter lorsqu'il fut enfin présenté au pasteur, dont le nom aujourd'hui échappait à son fils. Dans le voyage en carrosse, au retour, l'enfant avait fait remarquer :

-Vous regardiez Monsieur le pasteur avec beaucoup d'admiration, Monsieur mon père.

-Certes, car il y a de l'admiration à avoir face à un si grand homme, avait répliqué le duc, et j'espère, mon fils, que vous aurez toujours matière à regarder ceux qui vous entourent avec autant d'admiration, car d'aussi valeureux personnages vous entourant signifient que vous avez vous-même du mérite.

Harry avait haussé les épaules, attribuant ces paroles à un rare instant de sagesse de son père, et ne les comprenant pas sur le moment. En grandissant, il ne les oublia point cependant, et tenta de les appliquer dûment, comme tout ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre le duc.

À sa seconde visite à Paris, il avait treize ou quatorze ans et était allé, avec père et mère, accueillir en France le Roi d'Écosse, beau-frère de sa mère, qui l'avait saisi, l'avait embrassé bonnement sur les deux joues, et s'était écrié que décidément, les Evans faisaient de beaux, de très beaux enfants, et qu'il regrettait infiniment le mariage de son adorée sœur à un huguenot, de même qu'il regrettait que son neveu le soit, mais enfin, il voulait bien tout pardonner puisque l'enfant était si joli et avait l'air si vif. Lily avait répliqué que Harry pouvait bien devenir catholique s'il le désirait, et Harry regarda le souverain des Highlands dans les yeux :

-Je regrette, Votre Majesté, mais je suis né huguenot, dans une ville huguenote, et le resterai toute ma vie.

La duchesse lui pressa gentiment l'épaule, lui communiquant son approbation muette.

-Il a du nerf, s'était amusé le Roi, mais enfin, je lui pardonne tout tant il est joli !

L'on ne parla plus religion, mais Harry reçut de son père une augmentation de son pécule ce soir-là, accompagné du conseil chuchoté de ne rien dire à sa mère. Puis le Roi rejoignit la Cour de France, où il était en visite officielle, et les Potter, n'étant point trop les bienvenus à Paris, durent repartir à La Rochelle, mais non avant d'avoir visité quelques petits monuments de la ville.

Aussi Harry fut-il fort impressionné, même s'il n'en montra rien, en parvenant à la Ville Lumière, escorté par un régiment de mousquetaires. Il savait d'ores et déjà que ce séjour parisien allait s'avérer nettement moins amusant que les deux premiers, qui ne l'étaient guère eux-mêmes, mais il ne put empêcher un bref frémissement de lui parcourir l'échine en parvenant dans la cour de la Bastille.

C'était une prison qui, étant située au cœur même du vieux Paris, accueillait en son lugubre sein les criminels les plus notoires et les plus alarmants du pays. Feu Lucius Ier avait pris pour habitude d'y faire enfermer ses adversaires politiques, dans ce qui était réputé pour des cellules minuscules et noirâtres, terrifiantes de crasse et de puanteur, où les rats étaient légion et où, pour peu que quelques pièces d'un dossier se perdent de manière suspecte, l'on pouvait croupir toute une vie telle une eau stagnante.

L'édifice en lui-même se dressait vers les cieux tel un doigt menaçant, et le duc de La Rochelle put discerner sans peine les corbeaux nichant dans les hauteurs comme autant de présages funestes. Les chevaux pénétrèrent dans la cour au galop rassemblé, et les lourdes portes de bois claquèrent aussitôt après leur passage, rappelant à Harry Potter, duc de La Rochelle, qu'il était dorénavant prisonnier du Roi et qu'il était seul au monde.

Le gouverneur de la Bastille en personne vint accueillir son illustre prisonnier, se tordant en révérences.

-Monsieur le duc, bienvenue, salua-t-il en ôtant son chapeau. Je suis désolé de votre visite et espère que votre temps se déroulera ici le plus agréablement possible. Je suis Monsieur Ernie MacMillan, le gouverneur de la Bastille, gouverneur par lettres patentes du Roi Lucius Ier. Je vous prie de me suivre, Monsieur le duc. Je vous remercie de votre cordialité. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

Harry mit quelques instants à s'apercevoir que le personnage face à lui- plutôt jeune, grand, suant le manque de confiance, légèrement enrobé et doté d'une chevelure de paille- attendait une réponse, alors qu'il n'avait point laissé au duc le temps de parler depuis qu'il était descendu de cheval.

-Euh...

-Parfait, parfait, s'extasia le gouverneur en avançant à travers la cour tandis que le duc le suivait, guettant les alentours et écoutant distraitement. Vous savez, j'aime bien connaître mes prisonniers, moi. Cela donne de plutôt bons résultats, ils sont plus abordables, et un prisonnier à qui on fait des gentillesses s'en souvient, tout comme celui envers lequel on est méchant...

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal, et montèrent une courte volée de marches, débouchant dans un long couloir étroit.

-...ma femme me dit toujours, il n'y a pas assez de soupe en province, il n'y en a jamais assez. On est bien heureux de vivre à Paris, je vous le dis, moi. Oui, fort contents, parce que si nous vivions en province, nous ne serions pas certains d'avoir à manger tous les jours, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le duc ? Alors qu'ici, nous avons à manger deux fois le jour, et de la viande deux fois la semaine, et même, une fois le mois, du dessert. Si nous habitions en province, en revanche...

Le gouverneur mena Harry à travers une petite porte à l'air frêle et entreprit de monter un escalier en colimaçon, haletant à chaque pas mais parlant toujours.

-...car j'ai six enfants ! Six enfants, oui, six, et l'aîné a huit ans, la petite dernière a huit mois, cela est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Huit, et huit. Oh, mais cela ne durera pas, car ma femme est encore grosse, pas de beaucoup mais tout de même. Alors elle n'est point d'humeur à m'entendre parler, et elle me dit toujours que je parle trop, oui, que je parle tellement qu'elle n'a plus d'oreilles. Alors je parle à mes prisonniers pour ne pas qu'elle me jette des louches à la tête dès que je passe la porte pour lui raconter ma journée. Mais c'est dur, oui, très dur de me taire, parfois. Et les enfants, eux, ils parlent aussi, et Mère par-ci, et Mère par-là, et lorsqu'on entend _Père_ , c'est seulement pour demander où est _Mère_. Mon épouse me dit que je les ennuie, que j'ennuie tout le monde à trop parler mais enfin bon ! Dieu m'a donnée une langue, oui, une langue !

Ils débouchèrent sur un palier, et le gouverneur fit tinter ses clefs en les retirant de sa poche, amenant toujours le duc vers le fond du couloir.

-...et moi, il y a deux choses qui me plaisent, et dont je pourrais parler des heures. La première c'est ma famille, et la deuxième, c'est la Cour, oui, la Cour de France...

Cette fois, le duc posa son regard sur le gouverneur avec la vivacité d'un oiseau de proie.

-Vous aimez parler de la Cour de France ?

-Oh, cela, oui, Monsieur le duc, affirma l'homme en hochant la tête avec véhémence. J'adore parler de la Cour. Ma femme me dit toujours que j'aime trop les potins, et que je suis pire qu'une vieille commère, mais on ne se refait pas, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le duc ? En plus, pour une fois que j'ai un aussi éminent membre de la vieille, de la meilleure noblesse qui soit, comme vous, je pourrai en parler, de la Cour, puisque, étant duc, vous devez aimer cela autant que moi.

Harry eut un fin sourire, tel une lame de couteau.

-J'admets que je suis curieux de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment à la Cour, lança-t-il. À commencer par les raisons de mon arrestation.

Le gouverneur s'arrêta devant une immense cellule lumineuse, pourvue d'un grand lit, d'une table, d'un sofa, et de tout le matériel de confort auquel le duc était à des années lumière de s'attendre. Il y avait même une grande tapisserie au mur, représentant Saint Louis rendant la Justice.

-Ah, oui, oui, marmonna le gouverneur en faisant poliment signe au duc d'entrer, ce que Harry fit avant d'être rejoint par le gouverneur. C'est que j'ai eu des ordres très précis vous concernant, Votre Grandeur, oui, d'une extrême précision. Vous êtes mis aux arrêts pour crimes de lèse-majesté.

Harry eut un regard plat.

-Je n'ai rencontré le Roi qu'une fois, lorsqu'il était Dauphin et que nous avions sept ans, déclara-t-il. J'ai peine à croire que...

-Ah, mais, Monsieur le duc, tout, à la Cour, n'est que prétexte, rappela sagement le gouverneur. Peut-être avez-vous déplu au Roi d'une quelconque manière ? Peut-être est-ce votre hérésie ? Qui sait ? Le Roi le sait, voilà qui, le Roi et peut-être le cardinal Rogue qui vient d'être nommé Premier Ministre, ce qui n'est point sans mérite.

-Et pour de l'hérésie, l'on me condamne sans procès pour le plus grand crime qui puisse exister en ce royaume ?

-Ah, Votre Grandeur, vous n'êtes point condamné encore.

-Mais le Roi me laissera bien pourrir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Le Parlement n'enregistrera jamais de procès pour moi puisque le crime relève de lèse-majesté et donc, du souverain en personne.

Le gouverneur eut l'air vaguement gêné.

-Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que le Roi a bien voulu me faire communiquer, Monsieur le duc, et cela est peu. Je serai en revanche ravi de pouvoir vous informer dès que j'ai des nouvelles de Sa Majesté vous concernant. En attendant, aimez-vous votre cellule ? C'est la plus grande, Monsieur, oui, la plus belle et la plus saine. C'est qu'on n'enferme pas un duc comme le dernier des mendiants non plus, quel que soit son crime !

Harry soupira discrètement tandis que le gouverneur se mettait à commenter la qualité de la tapisserie, et s'assit lentement sur le lit, laissant son esprit voyager vers sa belle ville de La Rochelle au parfum de l'océan.

…

-Ne deviez-vous point voir le duc de La Rochelle à la Bastille, Sire ?

Drago était installé dans un fauteuil Renaissance, dans sa chambre de Versailles, face à l'une des fenêtres donnant vue sur le parc. Il suivit des yeux quelques gentilshommes qui descendaient l'escalier extérieur vers le plan d'eau des Suisses, distraitement, et ses doigts se resserrèrent doucement autour de sa coupe de vin de Bordeaux. Le jeune Roi avait l'air aussi distant et glacial que la banquise.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, qui, à son sens, était suffisamment stupide pour être considérée rhétorique. Derrière lui, il entendit le froissement des tissus d'une robe, et le bruit du vin qu'un serviteur versait.

-J'ai décidé de laisser Potter croupir dans sa cellule, déclara-t-il seulement et d'une voix neutre. Il ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour.

A dire le vrai, Rogue l'avait renseigné sur l'état des affaires de l'Etat, et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'ils étaient mal en point. Feu Lucius Ier ne s'occupait, semblait-il, durant ses derniers mois de vie, plus de rien. Drago se demandait à quoi son père passait ses journées, enfermé dans son bureau à faire mine de gouverner. Sans doute s'était-il épris d'une quelconque maîtresse et avait décidé de la cacher au monde de la sorte, mais de là à négliger tout à fait son devoir était étonnant, et ne ressemblait en rien à l'austère Lucius, qui ne vivait que pour cela. Drago ne comprenait pas comment la passion amoureuse pouvait amener un homme à négliger tout autour de lui. Les femmes étaient d'excellents divertissements, mais elles se ressemblaient toutes à ses yeux, dans le sens où elles étaient, justement, des divertissements. Cela était valable, encore, si passion il y avait entre Lucius et une amante, ce qui n'était pas impossible, car derrière l'air glacial qu'il montrait au monde, ses proches savaient que Lucius était un incorrigible coureur de jupons, trait qu'il avait semblait-il transmis à son fils. Narcissa avait connue quelques-unes de ces relations, mais n'en prenait pas ombrage : elle était trop grande dame pour s'inquiéter de la brève présence dans le lit royal d'autres femmes qu'elle, et tous savaient que si Lucius n'hésitait en rien à conquérir les corps de ces dames, aucune autre que la Reine n'avait jamais eue de place en son cœur.

Drago était, quelle que soit l'explication, soumis à une charge de travail écrasante, et n'avait guère de temps à accorder au duc de La Rochelle. À présent que celui qu'il avait toujours haï était emprisonné à vie, il pouvait songer à ses affaires et non plus au sort de Potter. Peut-être, songea-t-il avec dérision, pourrait-il s'occuper de cela plus tard...dans dix ou quinze années, par exemple.

Le cœur légèrement réchauffé à ces sombres pensées, le Roi se leva abruptement et tourna sur un talon pour faire face au petit groupe qui se trouvait dans ses appartements, réunis autour d'une table basse et jouant au pharaon. Si l'intouchable monarque avait pu clamer avoir des « _amis_ », alors il aurait désigné ces gens-là.

D'abord, assis près de la cheminée éteinte, était son plus vieux compagnon de jeux puis d'armes. Blaise Zabini, Prince de Sicile, était un jeune homme incroyablement beau, bien que le total opposé de Drago. Ils ne partageaient que leur haute stature physique, toute en muscles et en minceur, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le prince avait la peau d'un or sombre, bronzée à souhait grâce à son patrimoine génétique italien, des cheveux noirs soyeux, de grands yeux de biche noirs qui semblaient vous caresser et vous poignarder à la fois, et des traits qui, pour être moins dessinés que ceux du Roi n'en étaient pas moins beaux. Comme d'ordinaire, le sicilien affectait un air d'ennui total, démenti par l'éclat vif de l'or noir de ses yeux.

La seule femme à la table était installée aux côtés du prince. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt fine, mais les centimètres qui pouvaient lui manquer étaient toujours compensés par ses talons vertigineux. Vêtue d'une splendide robe émeraude et noire qui épousait à la perfection ses courbes, ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau, dans lesquels la lumière de fin de journée venait mourir en des reflets bleutés, étaient remontés en une coiffure compliquée, laissant des boucles épaisses et soignées retomber délicatement contre la peau d'albâtre révélée par les épaules nues et le décolleté de la robe. Elle avait des yeux parfaitement maquillés, des yeux d'un vert forêt parsemé de noisette, qui dénonçaient une grande intelligence. Au-dessus d'une bouche peinte de carmin, aux lèvres fines, elle avait un nez retroussé, seul élément physique venant atténuer quelque peu la perfection divine de ses traits. Elle laissa échapper entre des doigts paresseux une carte qui vint se poser sur la table, et avec un rictus narquois, ignorant les grognements de déception de ses camarades de jeu, rafla le pactole posé au centre de la table. Cette femme était Pansy Parkinson, duchesse de Paris, et la seule femme dans la vie du Roi qui, hormis la Reine-mère, pouvait se targuer de connaître Sa Majesté du bout des doigts. Elle était, grâce à son titre, sa beauté et sa fortune, le parti féminin le plus recherché de France mais, orpheline de père dès l'âge de trois ans, et sa mère ayant été déclarée irresponsable et placée sous tutelle, elle décidait pour elle-même, et ne semblait en rien pressée de passer devant l'autel.

Enfin, installé de l'autre côté de la duchesse, était un troisième homme, vêtu sobrement de couleurs brunes. Il était pâle de nature, et tout en lui, de ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coupés au cheveu près, à ses yeux noisette dont l'un caché derrière un monocle, à ses traits certes beaux mais tranchants, en passant par le tas de livres posé au sol à côté de son fauteuil, rappelait que Théodore Nott, comte de Calais, était l'homme le plus sérieux du monde et, en quelques sortes, le rappel à l'ordre moral de ses trois amis qui pouvaient s'avérer quelque peu dispersés dans leur devoir de dirigeants du pays par moments.

-Un procès ferait grand-bruit, finit par répondre Théodore en hochant la tête avant de battre les cartes. Je doute que cela soit réellement nécessaire si tôt après votre accession au trône, Sire.

-Qu'importe, je suis lassé d'entendre parler de Potter, répliqua Drago en finissant sa coupe d'une traite. Qui viendra le sauver à présent ? Il n'a plus qu'une cousine marquise comme famille, et je l'imagine vieille et sotte. Et même si elle ne l'est pas, du moins ne voudra-t-elle pas couler comme son cousin en me provoquant, ce qui arriverait irrémédiablement si elle tentait de m'adresser une lettre pour demander la libération de son parent.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Théodore redistribua les cartes, puis Pansy leva le nez de son jeu.

-Que vous a dit la Reine-mère à propos de votre mariage ? Je suppose qu'elle vous en a parlé, ce matin, lors de votre visite au Luxembourg.

-Je rirai bien que Sa Majesté se retrouve affublée d'un parfait laideron, ricana Blaise en posant une carte sur la table.

Le Roi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Elle n'a fait que me confirmer les dires de Rogue lorsque je suis devenu Roi. Que mon père et, j'ai l'impression, la moitié de son gouvernement, souhaitaient me voir épouser Astoria d'Espagne.

-C'est un beau parti, et elle est l'une des plus belles femmes au monde, l'informa sévèrement le comte de Calais en jetant au Roi un regard strict par-dessus son monocle. Je l'avais rencontrée avec les monarques espagnols il y a trois ans lors de ma visite comme ambassadeur français à Madrid. De plus, elle ne manque ni d'intelligence, ni de culture. Ses parents essayaient visiblement de la mettre sous mes yeux- afin, sans doute, que j'en chantasse les louanges en rentrant en France. Je suppose que le projet de mariage était déjà dans l'air du temps.

Théodore acheva son petit discours en posant trois cartes d'affilée sur la table, et, mains vides, il retira son monocle qu'il entreprit d'essuyer dans un pan de sa jaquette.

-Ses atouts et sa valeur me sont bien égaux, tant qu'elle m'accorde un fils, répliqua Drago en haussant à nouveau les épaules avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

Non, cela ne lui était pas égal, pas vraiment. Il ne connaissait pas cette princesse, ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il la détestait déjà de le forcer à renoncer à sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait, même si dans l'affaire elle était certainement aussi victime que lui de la politique d'autrui.

Drago ravala donc silencieusement son agacement et entreprit, à nouveau, d'observer tranquillement le coucher de soleil sur les jardins versaillais, moment unique de paix dans la vie d'un Roi.

 **...**

 **Bon, bon. Chapitre de transition dirons-nous, afin de vous présenter un peu tout le monde. Chacun, bien entendu, aura son rôle. J'espère que vous aimez Pansy, parce que vous allez en bouffer, et du Blaise aussi. Théodore est là pour une autre raison. En ce qui concerne notre glaciale Narcissa, vous y aurez également droit avec un peu de patience.**

 **Une dernière chose. J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous adorerez le lire tout autant. Parce qu'il s'y passe...des CHOSES.**

 **Ha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHA. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Roulement de tambours...et voici...la suite! Vous savez...le chapitre où il se passe...des CHOSES!**

 **Petite dédicace à Kather, en te remerciant. Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

…

Chapitre 3.

…

Hermione passa une main gantée de rouge bordeaux dans ses boucles folles, frustrée. Le fait même qu'à ce geste, d'autres frisottis se libèrent de sa coiffure la rendirent encore plus enragée. Elle eut envie de faire un geste puéril à la scène devant elle, mais se rattrapa à temps, se souvenant qu'elle était supposée être une grande dame, une marquise, et pas une enfant à laquelle on venait de retirer son jouet préféré.

D'autant qu'elle aurait mieux préféré qu'on lui retire ses objets favoris. Elle tenait, par exemple, de sa défunte mère un petit collier d'or, au pendentif en diamant représentant un légendaire phénix. Ce petit objet était sa fierté, son amour et sa joie, et elle ne s'en séparait jamais, d'autant que le phénix s'ouvrait par l'arrière pour révéler leur secret le plus enfoui, une petite mèche de cheveux du même brun que Hermione. Étant donné que feue la marquise de Royan était morte en la mettant au monde, bientôt suivie dans la tombe par son époux le marquis, la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais connue ni n'avait été tenue dans ses bras, et cette unique bouclette était le seul élément physique réel que Hermione gardait de sa mère.

Eh bien, elle aurait presque préféré se retrouver séparée de son adoré collier plutôt que dans la situation où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Jetant un regard noir aux roues du carrosse versé qui tournaient encore lentement, la moitié éventrée de l'habitacle enfoncée profondément dans la boue du chemin, la marquise s'en détourna, se mordant la lèvre, et tourna les yeux sur le cocher, le laquais, et les deux gardes qui étaient demeurés avec elle, les autres s'étant précipités sur la route pour tenter de trouver de l'aide pour leur maîtresse. Hermione fit un bref résumé mental de la situation. Elle n'avait plus de carrosse, elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt de Rambouillet alors que le jour se couchait, la livrant avec ses gens aux périls de la nuit, du froid et des bandits, ses cheveux avaient décidé de lui faire payer cet incident en se hérissant dangereusement, et alors qu'elle songeait que la situation ne pouvait empirer, elle sentit une grosse gouttelette de pluie venir s'écraser contre son front. L'orage qui la suivait depuis son départ de La Rochelle, presque une semaine plus tôt, la rattrapait enfin.

Plissant les lèvres, Hermione souleva ses jupes bordeaux et noir, et tenta d'ignorer le froid mordant qui attaqua ses chevilles pudiquement couvertes de blanc à ce geste, avant d'approcher le cocher.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose à sauver du carrosse, Monsieur ?

L'homme eut l'air inquiet.

-Je crains que non, Madame la marquise, car tout s'est brisé lorsque nous avons dérapé sur la boue, et il va falloir plusieurs jours de réparations avant de reprendre la route.

 _-Plusieurs_ _jours_!

Les yeux d'ambre de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

-Mon cousin le duc est aux fers depuis trop longtemps déjà. Comment puis-je retarder ma venue de plusieurs jours ?

-Je suis navré, Madame la marquise, mais pour le carrosse, il est trop tard, à moins d'attendre. Sans quoi, il faudra voyager autrement.

Hermione ravala la réplique foudroyante qui lui montait aux lèvres. Le pauvre homme n'avait rien fait qui mérite sa fureur, et n'était certainement pas amusé, non plus, de se trouver en une situation si délicate.

-Je suppose que nous devons déjà attendre de l'aide, soupira-t-elle avec amertume en réprimant un frisson.

L'homme baissa la tête, visiblement désolé de leur destin, mais pour une fois, Hermione n'eut pas à cœur de remonter le moral de ses gens. Elle ne songeait qu'à Harry, et aux heures sombres qu'il devait passer dans la terrible prison politique du Roi.

Se frottant les bras afin de se garder du froid mordant de la nuit, et afin d'en chasser, en un geste désespéré, les gouttes qui tombaient toujours plus grosses et plus régulières, Hermione se réfugia sous un chêne, laissant planer un regard morbide sur le carrosse renversé. Un éclat de foudre illumina le ciel noir un instant, figeant sur la rétine des témoins de cet incident le triste spectacle devant eux, suivi d'un grondement de tonnerre qui fit taire jusqu'à leurs pensées. Hermione profita du passage devant elle d'un des gardes restés à sa protection pour le héler.

-Il faut, dit-elle, que vos camarades d'armes reviennent. Allez les chercher.

Le garde hésita.

-Et vous laisser seule, Madame la marquise ?

Hermione regarda dubitativement autour d'elle, discernant à peine les formes dans la nuit.

-J'ai mon cocher, mon laquais, et un garde, rappela-t-elle en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus la pluie battante.

-Vous devriez...

L'homme hésita à nouveau, puis se lança.

-Vous devriez monter sur mon cheval, Madame la marquise. En un rien de temps, nous pourrions être à l'abri...

-Et laisser mes gens seuls ? De nuit ? D'orage ? Dans la forêt ? Votre intention était fort bonne, Monsieur, mais allez à présent, et sans discussion s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer ses dents qui claquaient tandis que le garde, vaincu, salua et partit, lançant sa monture au grand trot sur la route boueuse, faisant gicler autour des sabots de l'animal de grands jets noirâtres.

Restée seule avec ses deux domestiques et un seul garde, Hermione se tourna résolument vers la route, priant le Ciel pour qu'un signe, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, vienne la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Et le Ciel l'entendit.

Elle entendit le pas régulier du galop de deux chevaux contournant les arbres au gré des virages dans le chemin, et serra contre son cou entre des doigts fébriles son collier, espérant que ce ne soient pas des bandits. Déglutissant, elle chassa d'un revers de main quelques mèches frisées collant à son front à cause de l'humidité, et fixa ses grands yeux inquiets sur la provenance du bruit. Bien entendu, n'étant point sotte, la marquise ne voyageait jamais sans armes sur elle, serrées sous sa cape de voyage, mais elle préférait éviter un incident aussi regrettable, surtout lorsqu'elle était en si délicate posture.

Deux des plus beaux chevaux qu'elle avait jamais vus arrivèrent alors dans son champ de vision, l'un gris pommelé, l'autre bai-brun. Les créatures, tout en muscle et en puissance, semblaient provenir tout droit des meilleurs élevages du pays, une impression accentuée par la visible qualité de leur harnachement.

Les deux cavaliers, en habits discrets quoique chers, lui firent meilleure impression encore. L'un d'eux, vêtu de vert bouteille, avait les traits quelque peu exotiques des hommes de la Méditerranée, et était le plus bel homme que Hermione eut jamais vu- jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'autre, un grand blond glacial vêtu de noir. Elle sentit son souffle se couper, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup à l'estomac, et secoua lentement ses boucles détrempées. Il lui faisait l'impression d'un ange déchu, à la fois d'une beauté dangereuse et d'une grande noblesse, et il inspira à la jeune femme un sentiment désagréable. Malgré sa grande magnificence des traits, elle eut l'impression de se trouver face à un diable ayant revêtu le masque de gentilhomme. Toutefois, un regard vers le premier lui rappela qu'elle n'était point seule face au blond des glaces, et le Méditerranéen avait les traits nettement plus rassurants quoique aussi hautains que ceux de son compagnon.

Immédiatement, le garde de la marquise fut devant eux, leur faisant signe de s'arrêter. Le Méditerranéen jeta au garde un regard éloquent, à la signification claire- _ôte-toi de notre chemin ou affronte notre fureur mortelle_. Le blond ne réagit même pas, comme s'il eut été taillé dans la pierre.

Cependant, le fidèle garde ne bougea pas, et les deux cavaliers durent se résigner à s'arrêter à quelques pas.

-Sais-tu qui nous sommes, imbécile ? hurla le Méditerranéen tandis que sa monture bougeait nerveusement. Retire-toi de notre route et tu vivras pour voir le jour se lever !

Le garde n'en menait pas large, mais rétorqua toutefois, d'une voix tremblante,

-Je vous prie, Messieurs, je vous prie ! De l'aide pour ma maîtresse, Madame la marquise de Royan, dont le carrosse s'est renversé juste ici !

Enfin le blond sembla réagir. Ses yeux furent traversés d'une lueur indescriptible, et il se tourna légèrement vers son ami, son regard se posant sur les alentours comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

-La marquise de Royan, dis-tu, mon brave ? susurra-t-il.

Le ton faussement amical avec lequel il s'était adressé au garde fit se hérisser le poil de la marquise en question, et elle faillit commander à son garde de se retirer et de laisser passer les cavaliers, mais se souvint brusquement qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de leur demander de l'aide si elle ne voulait pas risquer de moisir ici. Aussi se tut-elle, et émergea-t-elle lentement du bois, raide, traits méfiants, tenant ses jupons bordeaux et noirs d'une main.

-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Messieurs, clama-t-elle d'une voix cristalline en leur faisant une petite révérence.

Puis elle se tourna vers le carrosse embourbé, traits passant à l'inquiétude délibérément.

-Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait arrêter de la sorte par mon garde, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, mon carrosse a versé. Pourriez-vous, Messieurs, m'indiquer le chemin de l'auberge la plus proche afin que je m'y rende pour la nuit avec mes gens ?

Le Méditerranéen eut l'air surpris, et couvrait la petite marquise d'un œil à la fois étonné et admiratif, dont elle ne s'aperçut pas. Le blond, en revanche, lui offrit un sourire charmeur, alors même que ses yeux furent parcourus par un éclair de haine qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-L'auberge la plus proche, Madame la marquise, déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante, est un repère de coupes-gorges, de voleurs et de brigands. Vous n'y serez guère à votre aise.

Hermione faillit tourner les talons pour fuir. La confusion née en son esprit à cause des signaux contraires envoyés par le blond- le séduisant du ton et du demi-sourire démentis par la froideur de ses yeux du même orage que la nuit et la rigidité de son corps- venait d'être éclaircie. Sans doute, ces hommes étaient-ils des brigands, ou de mèche avec dits brigands. Ils avaient l'allure de ceux qui menaient une vie de crime, et d'une vie de crime qui payait extrêmement bien. Aussi se maudit-elle dès lors que les mots qu'elle prononça furent sortis de sa bouche :

-Et je suppose que vous le savez pour en venir, Monsieur ?

Les deux hommes se figèrent un bref instant, puis le Méditerranéen éclata d'un rire tonitruant et incontrôlable, à s'en taper les cuisses de joie. Le blond semblait nettement moins amusé et sa posture se refroidit davantage si possible. Son cheval gris semblait toiser Hermione avec autant de mépris que lui-même.

-D'où je viens et où je vais n'est en rien votre affaire, Madame, ou ne désirez-vous plus notre aide ?

La marquise se mordit la lèvre et ferma brièvement les yeux, vaincue.

-Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que tout ceci me met à cran. Veuillez pardonner mon comportement, même s'il n'est en rien pardonnable.

Le blond ne broncha pas, à son exaspération, et ce fut son ami qui répondit.

-Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner, je vous assure. Naturellement, nous allons vous conduire avec vos gens.

Sur ces paroles, il fit faire un demi-tour brutal à son cheval et repartit à vive allure, disparaissant dans les bois. Restée seule avec le bandit, ou le gentilhomme, elle ne savait point trop, Hermione regarda ses mains croisées devant elle.

-Vous portez une bague de fiançailles, fit remarquer le blond abruptement. Comme chez les Anglais. Pourtant, je ne vois aucun fiancé à l'horizon pour voler à votre secours.

La dernière phrase était légèrement moqueuse, et Hermione releva la tête avec fierté.

-Ce n'est pas votre affaire, Monsieur.

L'homme haussa les épaules, et la marquise le toisa du haut de ses peu de centimètres, avant de lui lancer, furieuse,

-Tout à l'heure j'ai eue la décence d'excuser mes paroles déplacées, Monsieur, vous pourriez en faire autant !

Le blond la fixa dédaigneusement avant de regarder en direction des arbres où son camarade avait disparu, comme s'il comptait les secondes qu'il devait passer avec Hermione avant le retour du dit camarade.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

 _-Oh_!

Hermione tapa du pied, folle de rage, comme une enfant capricieuse, puis s'apercevant qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une petite fille gâtée à qui l'on refuse des bonbons, elle se reprit légèrement et jeta avec froideur,

-Vous pourrez indiquer à votre ami que ce n'est plus la peine de se déranger pour nous. Je suis désolée de vous avoir retenu par ce temps d'orage et en ce lieu, Monsieur. Je vous laisse le chemin libre.

Elle s'écarta de devant le cheval, et tourna délibérément le dos au jeune homme, qui éclata alors d'un rire froid,

-Ah, et que ferez-vous ? Veuillez m'entretenir avec l'histoire de votre sauvetage miraculeux, Madame la marquise. Le conte doit en être passionnant.

Hermione serra les dents et les poings, mais ignora la voix de l'homme et se remit en chemin vers son abri relatif sous le chêne. Néanmoins, la voix la poursuivit, s'élevant afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré le vacarme de l'orage.

-Je vais vous donner ma version des faits. Mon compagnon et moi-même allons partir, vous laissant seule ici avec un laquais mince comme un fil, un cocher gros comme un cochon et un garde qui n'a pas l'air de savoir tenir une épée sans trembler. Si vous parvenez à survivre la nuit ici, vous, une demoiselle de la haute noblesse qui n'a sans doute jamais dormi ailleurs que dans un lit de plumes, alors au matin il n'y aura toujours personne pour vous venir en aide car ce chemin a été interdit aux passants par le Roi en personne, étant donné qu'il vient de l'annexer à ses propres terres comme territoire de chasse, ce que votre cocher ignorait visiblement, ou ce qu'il savait et que vous lui avez délibérément donné l'ordre d'ignorer. Enfin, je doute que vous surviviez plus de quelques heures parce que, malgré les édits du Roi, cette portion de route est réellement peuplée d'antres de gens de mauvaise vie qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer vos gens, à vous dépouiller de vos richesses et à trousser vos jupons avant de vous laisser mourir ici.

Hermione fit vivement demi-tour, regardant le personnage avec des yeux plissés contre la pluie. Elle n'aurait jamais songé qu'un homme à la fois si altier et si menaçant ait pu tenir un discours aussi long. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de peu de mots, habitué à être obéi par un simple geste. De pensive, elle redevint colérique en constatant qu'il arborait un petit rictus suffisant. Sans y songer, elle demanda d'une voix sèche,

-Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur... ? Vous connaissez mon nom mais j'ignore le votre.

Le rictus s'agrandit.

-Cela a-t-il une importance ?

-Il est de politesse commune de...

-Mais, l'interrompit-il avec un geste de dérision vers les arbres, en quoi cette situation relève-t-elle de la politesse habituelle, Madame... ? Vous n'êtes pas dans un salon à la mode de Royan, à entretenir vos compagnons de la noblesse de province.

Hermione l'ignora, décidant que décidément, cela ne valait pas la peine de poursuivre cette conversation. Le bruit de sabots au galop la fit se retourner vivement vers l'endroit où le Méditerranéen reparaissait, et il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui arrivait un carrosse tendu de tentures noires, comme pour cacher les armoiries qu'il arborait. Le cocher portait une livrée noire, sans couleurs dénonciatrices de la maison à laquelle il appartenait, et les chevaux, harnachés avec majesté, ne portaient pas non plus de signes distinctifs.

Le Méditerranéen et le blond mirent pied à terre simultanément, et le premier se tourna rapidement vers deux hommes portant de fines épées qui descendirent discrètement du carrosse pour venir empoigner les chevaux, qu'ils montèrent aussitôt avant de partir au trot sur la route. Le seul garde de Hermione restant jeta à sa maîtresse un regard interrogateur, et elle hocha la tête. Hésitant, l'homme finit par suivre les deux autres. Le cocher du carrosse noir indiqua au cocher et au laquais de la marquise de monter à ses côtés à l'avant, et le Méditerranéen offrit un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme qui, privée à présent de son dernier garde, eut un mouvement d'hésitation que le Méditerranéen ne sembla pas remarquer, mais qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'orage du blond, si elle en croyait l'apparition lente d'un rictus. Le regardant dans les yeux pour le défier- ce qui n'était point aisé, puisqu'elle était si petite et qu'il était, put-elle constater, très grand-, la marquise renifla dédaigneusement avant d'accepter la main tendue du Méditerranéen qui l'aida à monter dans le carrosse, et la jeune femme soupira d'aise de se retrouver enfin au sec. Elle se tendit en revanche dès que les deux hommes furent montés et aient claqué la porte, et elle sursauta légèrement lorsque le carrosse s'ébranla.

Le Méditerranéen était installé face à elle, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres, comme s'il trouvait toute cette situation hilarante du début à la fin. Son camarade, en diagonale de la jeune femme, semblait l'ignorer en revanche- il fixait le montant du carrosse à côté de Hermione, droit devant lui, mais elle ne put se soustraire à l'impression désagréable qu'il la dévisageait avec intensité lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas, et que même s'il avait les yeux ailleurs lorsqu'elle l'avait dans son champ de vision, rien ne lui échappait.

À présent hors de l'orage, au sec, et assise, Hermione put constater que les deux hommes étaient aussi admirablement beaux qu'elle l'avait supposée dans la nuit.

-Alors, Madame la marquise, déclara poliment le Méditerranéen, que faites-vous si loin de Royan ? Je suppose que vous habitez votre ville, puisque je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une marquise de Royan à la Cour de France...où je n'ai jamais posé les pieds, mais j'aime les ragots.

Un léger rictus fleurit à nouveau sur les lèvres de son compagnon à cet aveu. Hermione ne le remarqua pas, triturant son collier et se demandant si elle devait répondre à cette question, et ce qu'elle pouvait révéler d'elle-même à deux hommes qui, certes, l'avaient sauvée, mais dont elle ne savait rien, pas même les noms.

-Je vais à Paris, déclara-t-elle lentement en décidant d'en dire le moins possible sans déformer la vérité. J'ai des affaires à y mener.

-Je vois, répondit le Méditerranéen en hochant doucement la tête. Des affaires de famille, peut-être ?

Le visage souriant de son cousin embruma un instant les pensées de la jeune femme, et elle secoua la tête pour les disperser en ravalant l'angoisse qui lui brûlait le cœur. Pensant soudain à quelque chose, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, yeux écartés, et demanda d'une voix fébrile,

-Vous aimez les ragots, avez-vous dit ?

-Oh, oui, l'encouragea le Méditerranéen avec un large sourire. Surtout lorsqu'ils concernent la Cour.

Hermione, en proie à une intense réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre de sa requête, se mordit la lèvre, enserrant son pendentif en phénix bien-aimé entre ses doigts fins.

-J'irai droit au but, Monsieur, se décida-t-elle alors. N'a-t-on point, ces jours derniers, parlé à Paris du duc de La Rochelle ?

Le Méditerranéen semblait attendre cette question, à la grande perplexité de la marquise qui ne s'attarda cependant pas sur cette impression, trop désireuse de connaître la réponse. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

-Oh, si peu, Madame. On dit seulement qu'il s'est rendu coupable d'un crime infâme et que le Roi est furieux à son encontre.

Hermione baissa la tête, frustrée, en colère et profondément malheureuse du sort de son cousin qui semblait empirer chaque jour davantage. Aussi ne surprit-elle pas le regard éloquent qu'échangèrent les deux amis.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-elle.

-Qui ? Le duc ?

Elle eut un rire nerveux, son esprit s'égarant dans sa tristesse, et elle répondit sans réfléchir en se passant une main gantée dans ses boucles rebelles.

-Non. Le _Roi_.

Elle releva la tête en entendant le Méditerranéen partir dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, des larmes d'hilarité brillant dans ses yeux, et à son étonnement, cette fois, le blond ne cachait pas un rictus malicieux, toujours sans la regarder cependant mais visiblement amusé.

-Vous êtes-vous entendue, Madame ? s'étouffa de rire le Méditerranéen. Vous pourriez être arrêtée pour lèse-majesté, ou pour haute trahison pour de telles paroles ! Et puis...et puis comment est-ce que vous, une si petite chose, pourriez atteindre le Roi, si protégé et si apte à se défendre lui-même ?

Hermione, quelque peu vexée du ton à la fois rieur et condescendant qu'employait l'homme face à elle, ne ravala pas sa faute verbale comme elle en avait eue l'intention.

-Oh, pour ce qui est des crimes à l'encontre du Roi, les mauvaises langues diraient alors que c'est de famille ou quelque chose du genre, si tant est que mes paroles parviennent un jour aux oreilles de Sa Majesté, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement. Et je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis...je suis...

-Délicate ? Poupine ?

-Non plus ! Ce sont les autres qui sont trop grands, voilà tout, s'énerva la jeune femme. Et cessez de rire, Monsieur, vous m'insultez !

Le Méditerranéen parvint enfin à se calmer, un léger trémolo, vestige de son éclat, parcourant son corps de temps à autre.

-Veuillez pardonner mon rire, Madame la marquise. Je ne pensais point à mal. Je suppose donc que vous êtes à Paris pour le duc ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, regard perdu dans le vague par la fenêtre du carrosse, ne distinguant aucune forme dans la nuit.

-Vous voulez le faire libérer, devina-t-il.

-Oui.

-Qui est-il à vos yeux ? Un fiancé ?

-Quelle importance, Monsieur ? Puisque vous aimez tant les ragots, vous devez savoir que l'actuel duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter, est mon cousin germain.

-Il a été emprisonné pour lèse-majesté et vous voulez le faire libérer.

-Oui.

-Des prisons personnelles du Roi.

-Oui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rictus incrédule, et Hermione n'apprécia en rien ce geste. Elle savait que sa mission allait s'avérer impossible- elle savait également qu'elle pouvait même s'avérer suicidaire, car le Roi ne manquerait pas de l'emprisonner elle aussi si elle l'agaçait- mais elle avait de l'espoir, et c'était à ses yeux l'essentiel.

-Par simple curiosité, marquise, comment comptez-vous procéder ?

-J'obtiendrai d'abord de la Bastille une copie des lettres patentes ordonnant la mise aux arrêts du duc, puis-

Elle s'arrêta, yeux écarquillés, s'apercevant soudain qu'elle confiait son plan à de parfaits étrangers qui auraient pu très bien aller, par la suite, vendre ces informations-là au Roi ou à ses sbires et l'empêcher ainsi d'atteindre son but. La clef de la réussite de sa mission se devait pourtant d'être l'élément de surprise !

Néanmoins, avez un sourire connaisseur, le Méditerranéen, la regardant à travers des yeux nettement refroidis, acheva pour elle,

-Et ensuite, vous demanderez audience auprès du Roi pour plaider votre cause.

Hermione ne répondit pas, sentant son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine et se maudissant pour son manque d'intellect. La fatigue, l'angoisse et le malheur avaient eu raison de sa prudence habituelle.

-Madame la marquise, dit alors le Méditerranéen, vous m'avez l'air, si je puis me permettre, d'une demoiselle fort sympathique. Il serait donc dommage de vous retrouver embastillée à vie pour avoir déplu à Sa Majesté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment pourrai-je lui déplaire ? Je ne fais que défendre un innocent ! Harry n'est pas coupable des crimes dont on l'accuse, et j'entends seulement...

-Votre _existence_ même doit déplaire au Roi, l'interrompit brutalement le Méditerranéen. Vous êtes parente d'un homme qu'il a fait mettre en prison pour avoir attenté à sa personne d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione plissa les lèvres et affecta du mieux possible un air hautain.

-Et à moi, c'est cette conversation qui me déplaît. Veuillez faire arrêter le carrosse. Nous devons être assez proches de la civilisation pour que je me débrouille, à présent.

Le Méditerranéen hocha la tête.

-J'ai déjà donné des ordres au cocher pour qu'il nous arrête dans l'auberge la plus proche de votre lieu d'accident...auberge digne de votre qualité, naturellement, et où vos gardes se trouvent déjà.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Paris ?

-Non, Versailles.

La marquise haussa les épaules. N'étant pas particulièrement amie ni admiratrice de la famille royale, elle savait juste que Versailles était une petite ville à l'ouest de Paris qui comportait un château royal. De ce qu'elle savait, les souverains français vivait généralement au Louvre ou à Saint-Germain. Quelque peu rassurée de ne pas croiser ces deux étonnants personnages dans la capitale, elle sourit de sentir le carrosse s'arrêter soudainement. Son laquais lui ouvrit presque aussitôt la porte.

-Nous sommes arrivés, s'extasia-t-elle. Messieurs...

Elle hésita quand à la formule à adopter, puis consentit à tendre sa main à baiser au Méditerranéen qui la saisit avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

-Merci, Monsieur, de votre aide. Sans vous, je n'ose songer à ce qui nous serait arrivé.

-N'en parlons plus, sourit l'homme avec l'air de quelqu'un qui cachait un secret. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre délicate mission, Madame la marquise.

Il descendit devant elle pour aller donner des ordres au cocher et la jeune femme inhala doucement, avant de lancer en la direction générale du blond un « _merci et adieu_ » bref et coupant, et de se tourner vers la portière pour descendre à la suite du Méditerranéen. Cependant, elle fut coupée dans son élan par des doigts gantés se refermant autour de son poignet. Lâchant un « _oh_! » à la fois surpris et scandalisé, elle se retourna vers le blond qui la retenait, osant la toucher, elle, une demoiselle d'excellente naissance. Il la regardait avec un mélange de colère, de dégoût, et de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer mais qui la fit se renfoncer dans son siège, cherchant inconsciemment à se protéger.

A sa surprise sans fin, il se contenta de lui baiser froidement le bout des doigts, tenant toujours son poignet entre les siens, avant de lui jeter avec un mépris cuisant,

-Adieu, Madame la marquise, et quand à moi, je vous souhaite que la surprise vous soit agréable lorsque tout se déroulera, car pour moi elle ne l'est point du tout.

-Monsieur, je n'entends rien à votre charabia. Lâchez-moi !

Hermione tenta d'arracher son poignet des doigts du jeune homme qui, sans serrer, la retinrent sans effort.

-Oh, je crois que vous l'entendez, marquise. Vous ne savez point le déchiffrer pour l'heure, mais cela viendra bientôt, je vous le promets.

Il la lâcha si brutalement qu'elle retomba contre les coussins noirs de la banquette, prise de court, avant de tourner le dos au blond, le sentant la fixer avec intensité, et elle s'efforça de descendre sans montrer l'étendue de sa peur. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle était tombée sur un malade, un fou qui osait toucher une marquise telle qu'elle et qui parlait pour dire n'importe quoi ! Jambes flageolantes, elle fut soulagée de voir les grands murs peints à la chaux de l'auberge se dressant près d'elle sous la pluie toujours battante. Le Méditerranéen passa derrière elle pour remonter dans le carrosse et elle lui adressa un petit signe de main en geste d'adieu. Il hésita, puis se penchant légèrement vers elle, sa tête se retrouvant cachée de l'occupant blond du véhicule, il lança à voix basse,

-Le Roi aime particulièrement le vert.

Ses yeux noirs parcoururent brièvement la robe de Hermione avant de se ficher à nouveau dans les siens.

-Le vert émeraude. Enfin, il paraît. D'après les rumeurs...

Il tira son chapeau en guise de salut et monta dans le carrosse, claquant la portière. Aussitôt, le véhicule s'élança à vive allure sur le chemin et Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées, se tourna sans le regarder partir pour se précipiter enfin dans la chaleur bienveillante de l'auberge.

...

 **Aloooooors? Cette rencontre? Ha. Haha. Mouahahaha! Vous a-t-elle plue? Comment imaginez-vous la suite? Mangerai-je des pâtes ou des frites au dîner? Comment finit-on milliardaire avant l'âge de trente ans? Quel est le sens de la vie? Tout cela, je veux le retrouver dans vos reviews, alors à votre plume! A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut, petit peuple. Enfin...je veux dire...chers lecteurs. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous annoncer que je suis très, très déçue de vous tous. Parmi toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues sur le chapitre précédent, personne- pas l'un ou l'une d'entre vous- ne m'a conseillé de manger des pâtes au dîner. Vous m'avez tous suggéré des frites. Or, si vous me connaissiez un tant soit peu, bande de païens à frange, vous sauriez que je suis Team Pasta pour les siècles des siècles, Amen. Vous ne méritez même pas un nouveau chapitre, tiens. Mais comme _Lord Voldemort,_ je veux dire, DramioneInLove, est magnanime et d'une bonté extrême, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un détail à propos de cette fiction, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit et j'ai franchement la flemme d'aller vérifier, concernant le château de Versailles. La construction du palais dura pendant des décennies, se poursuivant bien après la mort tardive de Louis XIV. Le château connut plusieurs changements au cours même de son règne, et des éléments furent détruits, d'autres construits. Les modifications se poursuivirent dans une moindre mesure sous les règnes de Louis XV puis Louis XVI. Or ici, comme vous le verrez et parce que j'adore Versailles, le palais est construit tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui d'emblée. La Galerie des Glaces, la chambre royale, le plan d'eau des Suisses, l'Orangerie, tout y est comme au temps moderne- manque le Trianon, bien entendu, et la ferme de Marie-Antoinette. Bref, ne vous étonnez pas de cela. Pour la plupart ce n'est qu'un détail, mais pour les férus d'Histoire, ne vous vexez pas que j'ai préféré mettre Versailles au premier plan de cette fiction- et non le Louvre ou St Germain. Et puis, c'est infiniment plus romantique, une fic se déroulant dans un palais féerique déjà achevé qu'une fic où Drago et Hermione manquent leur premier baiser parce qu'ils doivent se pousser du chemin pour laisser passer Pierrot qui trimballe des panneaux de plâtre à travers un jardin marécageux, non?**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, mes chéris, et à plus tard.**

…

Chapitre 4.

…

Le duc de La Rochelle n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre. S'il accordait finalement peu d'intérêt aux atouts physiques dont les lois de la nature l'avaient paré, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse regarder autrement que comme un homme de grande hygiène, à la morale sûre. Aussi refusait-il de demeurer coite dans sa cellule, et s'efforçait de s'y occuper comme si elle ait été finalement une simple extension de son château ducal en bord de mer. D'autant que Harry Potter nourrissait la suspicion que le Roi avait des espions partout dans la Bastille. Les gardes le surveillaient toujours du coin de l'œil, comme s'ils devaient rendre un rapport heure par heure sur les moindres faits et gestes de leur illustre prisonnier. Aussi Harry s'était-il levé à l'aube, comme il le faisait chez lui, avant d'entreprendre une toilette minutieuse et quelques exercices physiques adaptés à la taille de sa geôle. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin à présent, s'il devait en croire les cloches qui avaient sonné quelques minutes auparavant à travers Paris, et il était installé dans un fauteuil en affectant un air de détente, ses yeux parcourant les écrits de du Bellay, comme s'il se fut trouvé dans sa propre bibliothèque, où il ne mettait que rarement les pieds mais que sa cousine affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et le visage rubicond du gouverneur, clairement épuisé d'avoir monté autant de marches mais souriant, apparut entre les barreaux.

-Monsieur le duc, Votre Grandeur, piailla-t-il. Êtes-vous bien installé ? Les livres que mes gardes vous ont procuré hier vous apportent-ils du plaisir ? Ne manquez-vous de rien ?

Harry manqua étouffer sur sa salive et prit un air faussement pensif.

-Si, maintenant que vous le dites, Monsieur, il me manquerait bien quelque liberté, railla-t-il.

Aux sourcils haussés du blond paille, le duc se rendit compte que le gouverneur n'avait point saisi le sarcasme.

-Ah, pour cela, je crains que ce ne soit impossible, car j'ai reçu ce matin encore une lettre du cardinal Rogue. Je l'aurais reçu hier au soir si l'orage n'avait point éclaté, rendant presque impossible aux messagers la route entre Versailles et Paris. Enfin, bon, je l'ai reçue, cela est l'essentiel. Le cardinal me fait savoir que vous devez être surveillé toujours plus étroitement, mais que les visites vous seront accordées, alors cela tombe à merveille, oui, car voyez-vous, j'ai en bas quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir, et je n'attends qu'un mot de vous pour faire monter cette aimable personne, qui est arrivée aux aurores à Paris après un long voyage depuis votre pays, et qui n'a d'autre désir que celui de vous voir. Puis-je la faire monter, Votre Grandeur ?

Harry posa lentement son livre et décroisa les jambes.

-Je vous répondrai volontiers, Monsieur, si je savais qui est, au juste, cette personne dont vous me parlez.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ne vous l'ai-je point dit ? C'est tout de moi, Monsieur, oui, je parle et j'oublie de citer l'essentiel. Comme ma femme me dit toujours, cela ne sert à rien de trop parler pour ne rien dire, mais...

Le gouverneur saisit enfin l'air impatient de son prisonnier et ravala la suite de son monologue- ce qui lui coûtait, il était clair.

-Il s'agit de votre cousine, Madame la marquise de Royan, Votre Grandeur. Elle mande à vous voir sur l'heure. C'est une fort aimable demoiselle, si je puis me permettre, et elle a le regard doux de-

-Hermione est ici ?

Une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard du duc, qui se leva abruptement.

-Par Dieu, Monsieur le gouverneur, faites-la monter _immédiatement_!

Le gouverneur salua en pivotant et Harry l'entendit ordonner à l'un des gardes d'aller prévenir la cuisine de l'arrivée de la marquise, et de lui préparer un en-cas de choix. Le duc se mit à arpenter sa cellule, mains dans le dos, ayant soudain une raison de croire que, peut-être, son séjour en prison ne serait pas aussi long que prévu. Hermione était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse, et avait le courage de mille lionnes. Avec son aide, il était plus assuré de quitter la Bastille que s'il avait eu à ses côtés une armée des meilleurs avocats de Paris.

Le claquement de talons bas résonna dans le couloir, et au silence qui régnait, Harry se rendit compte avec soulagement que le gouverneur n'avait pas accompagné la jeune femme, sans doute à la demande de celle-ci. Le duc fixa les barreaux avec inquiétude, et se détendit en voyant apparaître les boucles folles et le minois fatigué de son adorée cousine, tout de gris perle vêtue.

-Harry !

La petite marquise agrippa les barreaux, et le duc fut devant elle en un instant, saisissant ses mains et les étreignant, qui était tout le contact qu'il pouvait se permettre avec l'épaisseur des dits barreaux.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il. Comment te portes-tu, ma chère cousine ?

-Mille fois mieux depuis que je te vois, mais on se moque de mes pensées, répliqua la marquise avec un geste des doigts pour écarter la question. Mais toi, mon cher cousin ? Je suis horrifiée de tout ceci.

-Comment es-tu parvenue jusqu'à Paris ?

Hermione se lança dans une version brève de sa venue, omettant sciemment sa rencontre de la veille avec les deux cavaliers, non pas qu'elle eut aimé ne guère en discuter- peut-être son cousin savait-il leur identité, étant plus mondain qu'elle- mais elle ne voulait guère inquiéter Harry. Après tout, elle, une demoiselle non mariée, s'était retrouvée seule, de nuit, dans le carrosse de deux hommes, sans chaperon. Dans les mauvaises bouches, cette histoire pouvait briser sa réputation à tout jamais- non pas, songea-t-elle avec dérision, que cela ait une quelconque importance pour l'heure, puisque les Potter et les Granger étaient dans la défaveur la plus éclatante que l'on eut jamais vu dans ce pays.

-Tu es donc fiancée ? résuma Harry, yeux étincelants. Au comte de Nîmes ?

La lèvre inférieure de Hermione trembla imperceptiblement.

-Nous ne pouvons nous marier sans ta présence, murmura-t-elle. Qui servira de témoin au comte ? Qui me mènera à l'autel ? Qui sabrera le Champagne ?

Elle se reprit et lança, un ton plus haut,

-Mais peu importe mes fiançailles. Pour l'heure, l'essentiel est de te faire quitter cette prison. Le crime de lèse-majesté n'est pas rien et ce ne sera pas aisé.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Ne te mets pas en danger, Hermione...

-Si je ne me mettais pas en danger pour toi, cousin, pour qui le ferais-je ?

Comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester, la marquise enchaîna, ne lui en laissant pas le temps :

-Je veux récupérer une copie de ton dossier afin de m'informer de tous les points sur cette situation. Et je vais me présenter au Roi pour lui demander audience.

-Le Roi ne te l'accordera jamais, fit remarquer le duc.

-Je l'y forcerai donc. Je trouverai un moyen. Tu es innocent de ce dont on t'accuse.

-Il est le Roi et donc au-dessus des lois.

-Et je ne compte pas me laisser écraser par lui !

-Hermione...

-Si, reprit la marquise en l'ignorant, cela ne fonctionne pas alors j'ameuterai le Roi d'Écosse en ta faveur, et si cela échoue je me présenterai au Roi d'Angleterre, qui était fort des amis de feu mon père et lui ferai savoir comment on traite les huguenots dans ce pays-

-Tu veux déclencher une guerre entre France et Angleterre ?

-S'il faut une guerre pour que l'on laisse enfin vivre les huguenots en paix, et pas seulement nous, alors...mais la guerre n'est pas mon but, soupira la marquise. J'ose simplement espérer que les pressions de l'Angleterre suffiront à faire changer ton destin...

-Cela est folie, cousine. L'Angleterre et la France ne cherchent qu'une seule bonne raison de se battre...

-Je te parle des extrêmes, Harry.

-Cette extrême-là est trop extrême. Je ne...

-Madame la marquise !

Les deux cousins retombèrent dans le silence tandis que le gouverneur paraissait, l'air mal à l'aise, tenant entre ses doigts grassouillets une enveloppe d'excellente qualité. Hermione haussa un sourcil pour encourager l'homme à parler.

-Madame la marquise, Monsieur le duc, salua promptement le gouverneur. Je suis navré, marquise, mais vous devez partir.

-Comment ? Je suis arrivée il y a de cela dix minutes !

-Je le sais, mais...

L'homme haussa les épaules avec impuissance et secoua la lettre.

-J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre à l'instant, émanant du Roi en personne, en contradiction avec celle que le cardinal m'a fait parvenir un peu avant, qui clame que toute visite au duc doit être interdite, et que toute pièce du dossier concernant le duc ne saurait être distribuée à quiconque.

-Comment, sursauta Hermione. Je ne puis accéder au dossier de mon cousin ?

-Hélas, Madame, je le crains, affirma le gouverneur.

-Alors qui me renseignera sur le cas de mon cousin à présent ?

Le gouverneur haussa à nouveau les épaules, visiblement gêné, et Harry comme Hermione surent aussitôt ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Seul le Roi pourra vous renseigner, Madame la marquise, puisque l'interdiction vient de Sa Majesté en personne.

Hermione se tourna vers son cousin, un éclat de défaite dans le regard avant de s'endurcir.

-Peu importe, je vais seulement précipiter ma visite au Roi, déclara-t-elle.

-Madame la marquise, si je puis, déglutit le gouverneur, ce ne sont point mes affaires mais j'ai entendu, oui, j'ai entendu puisque j'ai des oreilles, n'est-ce pas et je dois vous alerter au fait qu'il ne serait point prudent pour votre avenir de mander audience au Roi en faveur du duc...

-Mais qui parle de cela, Monsieur le gouverneur ? Je dois faire signer au Roi mon certificat de mariage, voilà tout.

-Madame, je vous en prie, veuillez me suivre. Vous devez partir à présent.

Jetant un dernier regard étrangement désolé à Harry, la marquise reçut le sourire tranquille de ce dernier avec une tristesse sans fin. Qui savait, avec cette interdiction, quand elle le reverrait ? Tentant de ravaler ses larmes, elle lui souhaita l'adieu du bout des lèvres avant de suivre le gouverneur à petits pas. Harry la regarda partir, cœur au bord des lèvres, et puis ses jupons gris perle disparurent par la porte entrebâillée, et la Bastille redevint aussi silencieuse et maussade qu'une prison.

…

-Madame la duchesse, un mot, je vous prie !

Pansy Parkinson, duchesse de Paris, serra les dents et s'arrêta brutalement, au beau milieu de la Galerie des Glaces. Autour d'elle, les courtisans qui allaient et venaient prirent soin de laisser à la belle duchesse un large écart. Les fureurs de la demoiselle étaient célèbres à la Cour, et, en tant que confidente du Roi, on préférait éviter de la provoquer, d'autant mieux lorsqu'elle avait le regard aussi noir.

Cependant, un seul homme, hormis Sa Majesté, ne respectait guère son besoin de tranquillité, et cet homme venait de l'apostropher alors qu'elle tentait, à la sortie de la messe, d'aller paisiblement faire un tour dans sa belle ville de Paris, qu'elle préférait mille fois à Versailles, dont le Roi Drago venait pourtant de faire sa résidence principale au mépris du Louvre, par exemple, ce qui avait soulevée une vague d'indignation chez la duchesse et était la cause de sa colère présente. Elle n'en revenait pas que la Cour puisse quitter Paris, son royaume, ses terres, pour aller se perdre dans une minuscule ville perdue dans la campagne.

Fermant les yeux un moment pour tenter de regagner son calme, sans succès, la jeune femme pivota sur ses hauts talons, écartant ses magnifiques jupes bleu roi et argent, et fixa le regard sur l'homme en question.

Le cardinal Rogue fit fi de sa fureur palpable, n'ayant jamais craint la duchesse, et s'avança vers elle à grands pas, tout de noir vêtu tel un corbeau. Malgré son élévation au rang de cardinal vingt ans plus tôt, le Premier Ministre de la France ne portait jamais ses atours rouges et blancs, sinon pour les cérémonies officielles, et se vêtait en prêtre. En prêtre haut de gamme, riche à pleurer, mais en prêtre tout de même.

Le cardinal avait l'air aussi en colère que la duchesse, et tournoyait dans une main un crucifix, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle pour l'exorciser, et dans l'autre, entre des doigts raides, un parchemin replié. Il eut un rictus de mépris lorsque la jeune femme entreprit de tapoter du pied pour signifier son impatience.

-Votre Éminence, cracha-t-elle dents serrées, veuillez faire court je vous prie. J'ai à faire, et suis déjà _considérablement_ en retard.

-Allons, Madame la duchesse, répliqua le cardinal avec un sourire doucereux, regardez autour de vous et imprégnez-vous de la beauté de ce palais, qui inspire au calme et au repos. N'est-ce pas une demeure digne d'un Roi ? Plutôt que _Paris_ , où l'on se marche dessus en permanence au milieu d'une foule bruyante.

Une veine se mit à palpiter dangereusement au front de la duchesse.

-Est-ce là tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, Monsieur ?

-Non.

Le cardinal redevint sérieux et un éclair de colère fugitif passa dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il tendait son parchemin à Pansy.

-Veuillez m'expliquer ce que c'est ?

La duchesse haussa les sourcils, prit le parchemin et le déroula. Elle pouvait y lire, de sa propre main, plusieurs noms, des horaires et des dates, et de brèves explications à côté de chaque ligne. Elle avait rédigé le parchemin le matin même, avant la messe.

-Il me semble, dit-elle d'une voix lente et comme si elle s'adressait à un idiot parfait, qu'il s'agit de la liste d'audiences avec le Roi que j'ai accordé à ceux qui le demandaient.

 _-Exactement_.

Le ton du cardinal était pincé.

-Puisque vous gérez en personne les audiences et l'emploi du temps de Sa Majesté, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi, entre les dizaines de personnes qui réclament audience chaque jour, vous avez estimé bon d'accorder un entretien avec le Roi à _cette personne_ ?

Il pointa rudement du doigt une des lignes où l'on pouvait lire, pour le surlendemain, une audience accordée à « Hermione Granger, marquise de Royan ».

-Monsieur le cardinal, rétorqua la duchesse en regardant ses ongles parfaitement entretenus, il me semble que le motif de l'audience est écrit à deux centimètres du nom de la marquise. « _Contrat de mariage_ ». Étant donné que la marquise est, justement, une marquise, il est de rigueur qu'elle demande au Roi de contresigner son certificat d'épousailles.

Les narines de Rogue se mirent à palpiter dangereusement.

-Vous savez _parfaitement_ , Madame la duchesse, que bien que la signature du souverain est recherchée pour valider un mariage entre deux nobles elle n'a rien d'absolument obligatoire.

-Certes, mais si l'on se marie sans le consentement de Sa Majesté, l'on risque la défaveur.

-Et la défaveur, elle s'y trouve déjà plongée jusqu'au cou ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir _qui_ est la marquise, n'est-ce pas, et pour être des intimes du Roi vous connaissez l'arrestation secrète du duc de La Rochelle !

La duchesse lança au cardinal un regard traduisant tout son ennui au regard de leur conversation.

-Je n'avais aucune raison valable de refuser à la marquise cet entretien. Défaveur ou non, il s'agit d'un passage normal.

-Et vous aviez encore moins de raisons d'accorder à la marquise cet entretien.

-Cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part, s'énerva enfin la duchesse. Vous remarquerez que le Roi a contresigné cette feuille, signifiant qu'il est d'accord pour recevoir tous les demandeurs sur la liste, la marquise y compris ! Et puis...

La duchesse baissa un peu le ton.

-L'on m'a explicitement demandé d'accorder l'audience à la marquise de Royan. Il s'agirait de la faire taire, d'étouffer dans l'œuf tout scandale qui pourrait naître à cause de l'arrestation du duc...

Rogue se figea.

-Qui vous a demandé cela ?

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Pansy prit une voix sucrée, ravie de constater que l'austère cardinal était dans une impasse.

-On dirait, Votre Éminence, que vous n'êtes guère au fait de _tout_ ce qui se passe dans ce royaume ou dans ce château.

Yeux éclairés de victoire, la duchesse ajouta avant de faire demi-tour,

-Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, Monsieur le cardinal.

Puis elle disparut dans la foule, laissant Rogue, furieux et silencieux, dans la Galerie, écrasant le parchemin entre ses doigts osseux.

…

Hermione gardait les yeux résolument fermés, tête reposant contre l'appui-tête de son carrosse fraîchement réparé, ignorant à la fois le radieux soleil matinal illuminant le paysage autour de la route comme une bénédiction céleste, les cahots du chemin et le chant accueillant des oiseaux. Si un témoin extérieur s'était aventuré à voir la marquise en cette belle matinée d'été, voyageant tranquillement dans son véhicule personnel, il n'aurait pas manqué de constater à quel point la jeune femme semblait paisible et vulnérable, comme si elle dormait. Cependant, si ce même témoin avait pu entrer dans les pensées de la marquise, il se serait étonné de la tempête qui s'y déroulait.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, la marquise essuya pour la énième fois ses mains légèrement moites contre ses jupes. Une migraine lui avait battue les tempes toute la nuit et elle manquait cruellement de sommeil, craignant que son teint et sa fraîcheur s'en trouvent diminués. Non pas que Hermione se soucie de ses atouts, mais elle désirait être au meilleur d'elle-même pour affronter le Roi.

À la pensée que dans quelques minutes, elle serait introduite dans le bureau du souverain, cet homme si haïssable lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qui avait enfermé son seul parent sur des charges suspectes, elle se sentit à nouveau prête à rendre son maigre petit-déjeuner.

Sentant le malaise la gagner davantage à chaque seconde, Hermione s'interrogea sur les derniers jours de sa vie.

Après avoir été éconduite à la Bastille, la jeune femme était retournée à l'auberge au cœur de Paris où elle séjournait et avait demandé au tenancier le chemin le plus court pour le Louvre, ou pour Saint-Germain, quel que soit le domicile que Sa Majesté occupait actuellement. L'homme avait écarquillé les yeux avant de s'exclamer que le Roi venait d'élire domicile définitivement à Versailles, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Hermione avait été abasourdie qu'une telle information ait pu lui échapper, puis en colère. Versailles n'était guère à côté...

Elle avait fait préparer son carrosse néanmoins et s'était mise en route pour la petite ville royale, où, après s'être rafraîchie dans une nouvelle auberge réservée aux gens de qualité, elle avait revêtue une robe neuve, rose pâle, et s'était alors timidement rendu au château.

La vue du splendide palais royal lui avait coupé le souffle, et elle comprit mieux pourquoi quelqu'un comme Drago Ier avait décidé de choisir l'endroit pour y installer son gouvernement. Certes, Versailles ne possédait pas encore l'histoire royale du Louvre ou de Saint-Germain, mais sa grandeur, sa magnificence et sa beauté en faisait, aux yeux d'ambre de la jeune marquise, le plus beau domaine qu'elle eut jamais vu, et le seul qui fusse réellement digne d'un souverain. À côté, son château personnel aurait eu l'air de la niche du chien.

Hermione s'étonna que l'on puisse visiblement pénétrer dans le palais comme dans un moulin, mais décida que c'était là une étonnante coutume de la Cour. Elle vit passer courtisans s'attroupant au domicile royal et serviteurs effectuant les tâches confiées par leurs maîtres, artisans venus dans l'espoir de vendre leurs créations, boulangers apportant le pain aux cuisines, jardiniers discutant semis d'automne, palefreniers arborant leurs fourches, paysans venant pour réclamer moins de taxes, ducs et princes, marquises et comtesses se croiser en commentant la dernière mode lancée par un-tel ou le dernier scandale de une-telle, valets portant fièrement les livrées de leurs maisons, mendiants racolant la bonne fortune, marchands déroulant des tapis de soie ou roulant des tonneaux de vin, bergères poussant leurs oies à travers la cour d'honneur, bref, un vacarme permanent et matinal, bruyant et normal, comme s'ils se fussent trouvés au beau milieu d'un marché de Paris où cependant toutes les catégories sociales se mêlaient, et non pas à la demeure du Roi de France. Ébahie, charmée et inquiétée de ce monde, Hermione se laissa marcher au milieu de la foule, se demandant si le Roi ne craignait jamais pour sa vie- après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêchait un assassin de se faufiler dans la masse pour accéder au Roi ?

Complètement perdue, Hermione consentit à demander de l'aide à un garde, qui arborait une baïonnette à l'air mortelle, dont la pointe étincelait à la lumière du soleil.

-Monsieur ?

L'homme tourna sèchement la tête vers elle, la regarda de bas en haut, puis se radoucit quelque peu, sans doute devinant à la qualité de ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un voyou.

-Je suis la marquise de Royan.

Le garde se contenta de la fixer, attendant la suite. Ce nom ne lui disait clairement rien, et la jeune femme ne sut si elle devait considérer cela comme bon ou mauvais.

-Je désire obtenir audience avec Sa Majesté, poursuivit-elle. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où me rendre pour cela ?

-Le Roi ne tient pas audience aujourd'hui, répliqua le garde. De toute manière, avant de l'atteindre il faut que votre demande soit validée.

-Ah ? Par qui ?

-Par la duchesse de Paris. Vous devez traverser la Galerie des Glaces, Sa Grandeur a ses appartements au premier étage et reçoit les demandes écrites que vous devrez déposer auprès de son secrétaire particulier.

L'homme eut un bref hochement de tête, mettant clairement fin à la discussion, et résuma sa position de surveillance. Hermione le remercia doucement sans qu'il ne réponde et s'éloigna. Elle avait rédigée une lettre, s'étant attendue à cette éventualité, mais le fait qu'il y ait un truchement entre le monarque et elle-même en la personne de cette duchesse de Paris l'inquiéta vivement. Et si la duchesse, pour une raison ou une autre, refusait l'entretien... ?

Hermione suivit les instructions du garde, traversant l'éblouissante Galerie des Glaces et, demandant une fois encore son chemin à un laquais en livrée jaune, parvint finalement dans le bureau du secrétaire de la duchesse, qui venait juste avant l'antichambre. L'homme, un vieillard sec et ridé, saisit sa lettre avec autant d'amabilité qu'un tas de pierres, et l'informa d'une voix monocorde, clairement utilisée cent fois par jour pour répondre à ceux qui venaient solliciter une faveur de la duchesse,

-Un messager vous transmettra l'accord de Madame la duchesse avant demain matin. Si vous ne recevez rien, votre demande d'audience n'a pas été retenue.

Puis, sans la regarder, il se tourna vers la femme qui attendait après Hermione, une paysanne qui tenta de faire comprendre au secrétaire qu'elle venait pour demander qu'on baisse le prix du sel, mais qu'elle ne savait pas écrire et ne pouvait laisser de lettre pour la duchesse, devant l'indifférence totale du vieillard.

Hermione repartit donc, angoissée à présent, mais eut la surprise sans fin de recevoir à l'auberge versaillais le soir-même un messager, qui lui informa qu'elle aurait audience avec le Roi le surlendemain à dix heures précises.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi la marquise était actuellement en carrosse, yeux résolument fermés et ventre effectuant des sauts périlleux angoissés. Elle allait rencontrer le Roi, faire signer le certificat et surtout, plaider la cause de son cousin.

À la pensée du duc de La Rochelle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Lorsqu'elle se souvenait pourquoi elle faisait tout ceci, elle sentait son courage revenir à grands pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son seul parent, aucun obstacle insurmontable et aucun ennemi assez volontaire pour lui résister. Harry était une moitié d'elle-même et sans lui, elle ne pourrait vivre.

Le carrosse s'arrêta et la respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra abruptement. Un regard par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés, le cocher s'étant placé devant la cour d'honneur. Hermione inspira lentement puis, dès que son laquais ouvrit la porte, elle sauta à bas du véhicule, ouvertement nerveuse à présent, yeux dansant anxieusement sur le devant du palais et la foule nombreuse qui se pressait toujours, poings se serrant et se desserrant dans ses jupons sur lesquels elle finit par baisser le regard.

Ils étaient vert émeraude.

Hermione s'était longuement interrogée sur l'avis du Méditerranéen là-dessus. L'homme lui ayant démontré toute sa froideur lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses intentions de rencontrer le Roi, elle ne savait point trop s'il lui fallait obéir à son conseil. Cependant, elle avait fini par ployer de manière presque inconsciente. Que le Roi aime le vert ou non, c'était la couleur qu'elle porterait.

Hermione eut l'impression de flotter en traversant la cour et les couloirs, puis la Galerie des Glaces, comme si elle se fut trouvée ailleurs et que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Son anxiété avait atteint de tels niveaux qu'elle s'en déconnectait, se protégeant inconsciemment.

Elle parvint devant le bureau du secrétaire de la duchesse, qui la regarda d'un œil peu intéressé, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Cet homme devait voir des centaines de personnes chaque jour.

-J'ai audience avec Sa Majesté, exposa-t-elle d'une voix serrée. Je suis la marquise de Royan.

Le secrétaire soupira et se leva, ses articulations craquant.

-Je vais vous conduire-

-Laissez, l'interrompit une voix hautaine et froide. Je vais conduire moi-même la marquise chez le Roi.

Hermione pivota sur ses talons et vit s'approcher une femme d'une grande beauté, aux cheveux noirs à reflets bleutés et aux yeux émeraude, portant avec élégance une robe argent moirée, des joyaux ornant son cou et ses oreilles. Elle resplendissait de magnificence, et Hermione n'eut pas besoin que les présentations soient faites pour reconnaître en elle la duchesse de Paris. Aussi effectua-t-elle une révérence impeccable, et la duchesse haussa un sourcil.

-Levez-vous, Madame la marquise, ordonna-t-elle. Je sais qui vous êtes, et vous ne parvenez pas à me faire croire à votre soumission. Vous êtes bien trop rebelle, trop huguenote, pour cela.

Hermione s'exécuta, regardant Pansy dans les yeux. Bien que la duchesse semble glaciale, une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux.

-Madame la duchesse, salua-t-elle à son tour. Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer enfin. Cependant, je vous assure, nulle rébellion ne chauffe mon cœur en me présentant à vous et au Roi aujourd'hui.

L'éclair d'amusement dans les yeux de fer de la duchesse augmenta, et elle étouffa difficilement un éclat de rire moqueur.

-A qui songez-vous faire croire cela, marquise ? Mais enfin, venez. Le Roi attend, et vous devez faire...signer votre certificat de mariage.

La lenteur avec laquelle elle avait prononcée cette dernière phrase informa Hermione que la belle duchesse était loin d'être dupe, et qu'elle savait la réelle motivation de la jeune huguenote quant à cet entretien. Cette réalisation angoissa sévèrement la marquise, car si Pansy Parkinson savait pourquoi elle venait réellement à Versailles, le Roi le saurait aussi.

La duchesse leur fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, les appartements du Roi se situant au niveau supérieur. Tous s'écartaient au passage de la redoutable confidente du souverain, mais Hermione les ignora.

-Souvenez-vous de ne jamais contredire le Roi, rappela la duchesse. Il est maître tout-puissant du plus grand pays au monde. Tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises, encore moins d'en dire, car Sa Majesté est rancunière et n'oublie jamais rien.

Ce que la duchesse émettait fit augmenter les suspicions de la jeune femme que son cousin avait été arrêté pour ce lointain souvenir d'enfance durant lequel les deux hommes, alors des petits garçons, s'étaient jurés de se haïr toujours. Avait-il dû attendre d'être en situation de pouvoir absolu pour faire arrêter Harry ?

-C'est ici.

La duchesse les arrêta devant une large porte qui s'ouvrit devant elles. Hermione la regarda et effectua une révérence polie.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide, Madame la duchesse.

-Cela est tout naturel, et je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

Cette réplique rappela à Hermione les paroles que son fiancé lui avaient tenues avant qu'elle s'élance sur la route de Paris, et la duchesse s'étonna de voir un petit sourire mystérieux étirer les lèvres de la petite marquise.

-Oh, oui. Je vais en avoir besoin, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione inhala doucement, puis pénétra dans l'antichambre royale. Les portes se refermèrent aussitôt derrière elle, la laissant seule dans une pièce immense, décorée de vert forêt et d'argent, aux meubles de noyer, le tout donnant une impression écrasante de majesté et d'élégance recherchée. Les battements de son cœur se précipitèrent. Et si le Roi refusait la libération de Harry ? Et s'il la prenait en grippe et la faisait arrêter ? Assassiner pour causes politiques ? Si ensuite il marchait à la tête des armées sur Royan et sur La Rochelle, et qu'il écrasait ces deux villes huguenotes ? Et si Harry mourrait dans sa prison sans qu'elle l'eut jamais revu ?

Incapable de faire cesser le soudain tremblement de ses mains, la jeune femme tenta de les serrer contre elle, tout en observant distraitement un tableau représentant feu Lucius Ier chassant un cerf. Les traits du monarque décédé lui étaient vaguement familiers. Elle n'avait pourtant pas aperçu le Roi lorsqu'il était venu à La Rochelle dans son enfance, mais en avait entendu des descriptions détaillées. Le seul qu'elle eut rencontré de la Cour avait été le Dauphin, lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Harry. Le prince, si elle avait peu de souvenirs de son physique, arborait, elle le savait, les mêmes cheveux d'un blond argenté que son paternel.

Elle n'avait vu qu'un seul autre homme avec les cheveux ainsi- le mystérieux blond glacial qui, avec son ami Méditerranéen, lui avait sauvé la mise lorsque son carrosse avait versé à Rambouillet, quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce la mode à la Cour. Une mode fort étrange en ce cas- seyante au feu Lucius Ier comme au petit Dauphin et comme au cavalier de la forêt, mais étrange tout de même.

Enfin, une porte, menant sans aucun doute vers le bureau royal, s'ouvrit, et un valet apparut discrètement. Il lui offrit une révérence parfaitement exécutée, comme seuls savent en faire ceux qui ont passé leurs vies dans l'entourage des Grands, et déclara d'une voix douce et étouffée,

-Le Roi vous attend, Madame la marquise.

Ravalant la boule épaisse obstruant sa gorge, ou tentant de le faire tout du moins, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant légèrement prise de vertiges. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du valet, tentant de se recomposer en respirant doucement, et fut soulagée de sentir enfin son courage lui revenir. Mise devant le fait accompli, Hermione put enfin se calmer assez pour aborder cette audience de la meilleure manière qui soit. Adressant une prière mentale confuse au Ciel, elle passa la porte et se retrouva dans un grand bureau aux proportions royales, magnifiquement orné de bleu roi et d'or, les grandes fenêtres jetant une lumière matinale et limpide sur un bureau d'ébène surchargé de papiers. Hermione était seule, de toute évidence, mais ne doutait guère que le monarque allait revenir, à en constater les nombreuses portes qui partaient du bureau.

Afin de combattre sa nervosité renaissante devant ce spectacle de sa solitude, Hermione se dirigea lentement vers une fenêtre, sa jupe frottant contre les tapis persans couvrant le sol. Elle s'émerveilla de la beauté des jardins versaillais, admirant les petites barques sur le plan d'eau des Suisses, l'oranger à demi caché à sa vue et les nombreux parterres soignés.

-Magnifique, se prit-elle à murmurer d'une voix ébahie.

-N'est-ce pas ? J'en ai personnellement dessiné les plans.

Hermione se figea abruptement alors que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour, ébouillantant et frigorifiant ses veines à la fois. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, plus bouger, plus rien faire. Même les larmes qui lui montèrent soudain aux yeux refusèrent de couler tant elle était pétrifiée. Pas parce qu'elle se trouvait enfin face au Roi- ou de dos, par ailleurs. Elle devrait se retourner maintenant et tomber en révérence si elle ne voulait point finir à la Bastille, elle aussi- mais parce qu'elle connaissait cette voix, qui semblait lui parvenir des tréfonds de ses cauchemars.

Elle connaissait le Roi.

…

 **Ta-da-DAM.**

 **Je dirais même mieux:**

 **TA DA DA DA DAAAAAM.**

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimez-vous la petite interaction entre Rogue et Pansy? A quelle sauce pensez-vous que notre marquise préférée va se faire manger? Quand reverrons-nous Harry? DOIS-JE MANGER DES PÂTES OU DES FRITES POUR LE DÎNER?...Réfléchissez bien. Et une fois votre réponse trouvée, dois-je les manger à la bolognaise ou à la carbonara?**

 **Sur ce, à très vite, mes chers lecteurs.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aaaah, mes chers, chers lecteurs. Vous m'avez tous trouvée cruelle de vous laisser sur le cliffhanger précédent, et je comptais vous laisser sur votre faim quelques jours de plus, mais comme vous m'avez tous été de bon conseil- tousse, tousse pâtes au dîner tousse tousse tousse- je vous donne la suite.**

 **Sans plus de formalités, voici le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Hermione finit par se retourner lentement, ses doigts agrippant le rebord de fenêtre derrière elle afin qu'elle ne s'écroule pas, ravalant à grand peine ses larmes. Devant elle, rentré par l'une des portes cochères sans qu'elle l'entende tant elle avait été captivée par la vue des jardins royaux, se tenait le Roi de France, Drago Ier, l'ancien petit Dauphin que Harry avait insulté et le cavalier blond glacial qui l'avait sauvée dans la forêt de Rambouillet. Il était vêtu de noir, mais cette fois avait troqué le discret habit de chasse pour un ensemble digne d'un monarque sur le point d'aller dîner en compagnie d'ambassadeurs du monde entier. Sa posture était détendue, bien que froide, et ses yeux orage étincelaient d'un éclat victorieux et dangereux. Un rictus moqueur jouait légèrement sur ses lèvres et il la fixait avec intensité, tête quelque peu penchée vers l'arrière. Ses yeux descendirent le long du corps de la jeune femme, avec une pointe d'appréciation- il aimait donc réellement l'émeraude, tout comme son ami l'avait assuré. Cette investigation visuelle fit naître une légère chaleur dans le bas-ventre de la marquise, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant et qu'elle ne comprit pas. La beauté du Roi la frappa, tout comme elle l'avait frappée dans les bois.

La marquise ouvrit la bouche pour parler, gorge sèche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Son destin était scellé. L'avait été dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques nuits plus tôt. Se souvenant de ses manières, et espérant cacher l'humiliation qui devait s'inscrire sur son visage, la marquise plongea dans une révérence, tête baissée.

Il y eut un long silence, puis elle entendit des pas. Elle n'osa pas relever le nez, et entendit une chaise se tirer, suivie par le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui s'y assoit.

-Alors, Madame la marquise, vint enfin la remarque glaciale mais, osait-elle l'imaginer, quelque peu amusée, venez-vous enfin pour me tuer ?

Hermione était perdue.

-Je...

Elle ne sut que dire et préféra se taire.

-Relevez-vous.

L'ordre la frappa sèchement. Comme elle se l'était imaginée à Rambouillet, le blond était un homme de peu de mots, autoritaire, habitué à être obéi d'un claquement de doigts. Elle se redressa, fébrile, et le regarda.

Il était confortablement installé derrière son bureau, une cheville posée sur l'autre cuisse, l'image même de la détente tranquille. Pourtant, elle le savait à la lueur mauvaise dans son regard d'orage, elle était en très délicate posture. Parvenant à se reprendre enfin et sachant que sa disgrâce était déjà consommée, la marquise déclara d'une voix qui ne trembla qu'à peine,

-Je vois que la situation m'échappe, Votre Majesté. Veuillez, je vous prie humblement, m'excuser de cette demande d'audience. Je vois que je n'ai rien à faire ici, et vais prendre congé.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des portes, aveuglément, ne sachant plus si c'était par là qu'elle était entrée, et la voix nettement amusée cette fois du monarque s'éleva.

-Il s'agit de la porte de ma chambre, Madame la marquise. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de figurer sur la liste extrêmement longue des conquêtes royales, je vous conseille de relâcher cette poignée immédiatement.

Hermione lâcha la poignée comme si elle l'eut brûlée, avec un faible cri.

-A présent, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale, revenez ici et asseyez-vous. Je suis le Roi, et c'est moi qui décide quand et dans quelles conditions cet entretien s'achèvera.

La honte que la marquise nourrissait depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'identité du souverain s'effaça brutalement pour faire place à la colère, et elle fit demi-tour pour le foudroyer du regard, mains sur les hanches. Le rictus méprisant de Drago augmenta, et il tapota son bureau des ongles. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, marchant vers la chaise la plus éloignée du bureau et s'y asseyant sans grâce, bras croisés. Elle put sentir les yeux intenses du souverain sur elle, et tenta d'ignorer le rouge lui montant aux joues à cause de ce regard.

-Alors, lança-t-il, pourquoi m'avoir demandé audience, Madame la marquise ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard incrédule et déplia les bras.

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Sire.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de reddition.

-Je viens afin de demander deux choses à Votre Majesté. La première, c'est qu'Elle soit assez bonne pour signer mon certificat de mariage au comte de Nîmes, Ronald Weasley. La seconde...la seconde, c'est que...je voudrais supplier Votre Majesté de reconsidérer l'arrestation du duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter, qui est mon seul parent et que j'aime plus que la vie même.

-Je vois, répondit lentement le Roi.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, mais Hermione savait qu'il était parfaitement alerte et prenait en compte chaque mouvement, chaque inspiration, chaque expiration de la jeune femme.

-Vous voudrez que je reconsidère l'arrestation du duc, reprit-il avec une douceur feinte. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose, Madame la marquise ?

-Parce qu'il est innocent ! Vous devez avoir vos raisons de croire qu'il s'est rendu coupable de lèse-majesté, et en vérité je ne connais rien des détails de l'affaire, mais je suis certaine que le duc n'a rien fait qui puisse amener à cet emprisonnement.

-Oh, au contraire, Madame la marquise, déclara le Roi en la regardant enfin dans les yeux avec une froideur inégalable et un sourire en lame de couteau. Vous savez tout du crime dont s'est rendu coupable votre cousin. Vous étiez présente, et vous ne devez qu'au fait que je n'ai pas juré vengeance contre vous de n'avoir pas été arrêtée sur les mêmes charges.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre, tandis que le Roi se levait et contournait le bureau. Faisait-il référence à ces mots d'enfant échangés au château de La Rochelle, quinze années plus tôt ? Drago s'arrêta derrière elle, sans qu'elle ose ne serait-ce que respirer, et il posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'elle se tendait comme la corde d'un arc. Il se pencha en avant, lèvres près de son oreille, et susurra d'une voix doucereuse,

-Après tout, ma petite marquise, ne m'avez-vous pas dit, ce jour-là, que je ne suis qu'un misérable petit serpent qui vis aux dépens d'autrui et n'ai nul honneur ? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Mademoiselle Granger. J'ai assez d'honneur pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faite alors à votre cousin.

Hermione ferma les yeux brutalement, et le Roi s'éloigna, restant dans son dos, avant de reprendre d'une voix méprisante,

-Quel revers de fortune pour vous d'avoir aujourd'hui à ramper à mes pieds tel un _serpent_ pour me supplier de ma bonté.

Scandalisée, Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. Il se tenait un pas derrière elle, et elle dut lever les yeux de sa chaise pour affronter les siens.

-Je ne rampe pas, grinça-t-elle, _Votre Majesté_.

-Toujours aussi insolente, à ce que je vois.

Drago saisit fermement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts froids.

-Je suppose que chez vous autres hérétiques, l'on vous éduque à vous dresser contre l'autorité royale, et pourtant, vous êtes assise là, à me demander de faire libérer l'un des vôtres. Je pourrais vous faire jeter à la Bastille sur l'heure. Je pourrais honorer ma promesse à Potter de manière encore plus radicale en lavant effectivement mes mains dans le sang de sa famille. Et vous êtes sa seule famille, n'est-ce pas, marquise ?

Elle se figea, yeux écartés, un frémissement inquiet parcourant son corps.

-Sire, parvint-elle à haleter. Vous...voulez-vous me tuer ?

-Si je le veux ?

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son menton à lui faire mal, et elle s'efforça de ne pas broncher.

-Là n'est pas la question, ma chère, siffla-t-il avec une excitation morbide à peine contenue. La seule question que vous devez vous poser est, vais-je le faire ?

Ravalant un sanglot de frustration, la jeune femme répliqua,

-Allez-vous le faire ?

Il la relâcha et Hermione se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, épuisée, tandis que le Roi reprenait place derrière son bureau.

-Qu'êtes-vous prête à faire pour obtenir la libération du duc, Madame la marquise ?

Elle n'eut pas à hésiter un seul instant.

-Tout.

-Tout ? Vraiment ?

-Tout.

Un sourire victorieux et malveillant vint ombrager les lèvres du souverain.

-Toute faveur a son prix, Mademoiselle Granger. Je ne ferai libérer Potter qu'à une seule et unique condition.

Le cœur de Hermione rata un battement. Elle n'avait rien espéré tirer de cette audience, et cela avant même que d'apprendre que le Roi et le cavalier de Rambouillet n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne et pourtant, il était actuellement là, considérant sérieusement la remise en liberté de son cousin.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Votre Majesté, murmura-t-elle.

Il la détailla, yeux gardés, puis lança d'une voix neutre,

-Il est hors de question que je laisse le duc retourner dans le Sud avec vous, afin que vous fomentiez un plan avec vos amis et sujets hérétiques pour se venger de la Couronne. Je suis un homme prudent, Madame la marquise, et diviser pour mieux régner me semble ici un excellent choix.

-Vous désirez que le duc reste à Paris ? Où il pourra être surveillé ? devina-t-elle.

-Non, Madame la marquise. C'est vous qui allez rester à la Cour.

Elle se figea.

-Mais...pour combien de temps, Sire ?

-Aussi longtemps que je l'estimerai nécessaire, marquise, et ne vous leurrez point- je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes ennemis hors de mon champ de vision. J'espère que vous avez votre plein de Royan, car vous n'y remettrez pas les pieds avant fort longtemps, si vous y retournez un jour. Si j'ai le moindre soupçon que Potter prévoit quoi que ce soit à l'encontre du pouvoir, ce n'est point lui que je ferai exécuter, c'est vous. Je tuerai la seule personne susceptible de lui causer une peine capable de le tuer à son tour.

-Cela est cruel, fit-elle remarquer.

-Cela est efficace, rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais si votre cousin se tient tranquille, vous n'avez rien à craindre, Madame la marquise. Du reste, vous n'êtes point une prisonnière de la Cour. Vous pourrez vivre votre vie comme bon vous semblera et fréquenter qui vous voudrez tant que vous ne quittez pas Versailles et si vous désirez aller ailleurs, à Paris par exemple, vous serez accompagnée par un de mes amis ou par mes mousquetaires, et devez avoir obtenu mon accord personnel. Je vous déconseille également de tenter de fuir, marquise. Croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas les conséquences d'un tel acte.

Hermione baissa le regard sur ses mains croisées dans son giron, tentant de rassembler ses pensées.

-Pourrai-je recevoir qui j'entendrai ?

-Naturellement, dit le Roi d'un air désintéressé. Mais les premiers rendez-vous seront chaperonnés, quel que soit votre visiteur. Acceptez-vous notre petit marché, marquise ?

Hermione inspira lentement et releva les yeux vers le monarque. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, mais un léger éclat dans son regard démentait cette impression.

-Je l'accepte, Sire, murmura-t-elle, et vous remercie de votre clémence à l'égard de mon cousin.

-Ne me remerciez point. La Cour est un lieu fort dangereux et je doute que vous vous y plaisiez, Madame la marquise. Le salut de Potter dépend de votre descente aux Enfers.

Ravalant une réplique, la marquise hocha la tête. Le Roi tira vers lui un tas de papiers et une plume noire et s'y plongea en lui commandant de disposer d'un,

-Bienvenue à la Cour de France, Madame la marquise de Royan. Vous pouvez partir, à présent.

-Sire... ?

Le Roi releva la tête, l'air agacé de cette interruption.

-Pour mon certificat de mariage au comte...

-Vous voulez dire _ceci_?

Le Roi souleva un parchemin à son nom et celui de Ronald, l'air glacial. Elle hocha la tête, cœur battant.

-Je ne signerai point, Mademoiselle Granger, et de plus, je vous interdis expressément d'épouser Nîmes, est-ce clair ?

 _-Mais_... ! Vous ne pouvez nous empêcher de nous marier...

-Ah, croyez-vous ?

Le ton était dangereux, mais Hermione s'entêta.

-Je ferai sans votre signature mais je l'épouserai ! Et de plus, vous m'avez dit à l'instant que je pourrai recevoir qui j'entendrai...

-Vous recevrez qui vous voudrez, marquise, hormis le comte de Nîmes. Je lui interdis de paraître à la Cour, est-ce entendu ?

-Mais...

-J'ai assez d'une huguenote à surveiller. Il ne manquerait plus que vous en ameniez un autre et que vous fassiez une portée de petits hérétiques ! À présent, disposez, Mademoiselle Granger. Ma patience a des limites !

Et sur ce, la regardant dans les yeux, le Roi déchira le certificat en deux, avant de jeter les morceaux par terre et de replonger dans ses affaires. Furieuse, Hermione plongea dans une révérence qu'il n'acquiesça pas, et partit dans une envolée de jupons émeraude.

…

Drago releva les yeux de ses papiers sitôt que les jupons émeraude de la jeune femme eurent disparu à travers la porte- cette couleur, avait-il pu noter, allait à ravir à la marquise de Royan. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle la porte régulièrement lorsqu'elle se trouverait dans l'entourage royal.

Satisfait, le Roi posa sa plume et regarda par la fenêtre, se laissant perdre dans ses pensées.

La petite sauvageonne de la forêt de Rambouillet était enfin à la Cour. Il avait été furieux lorsque le garde de la marquise l'avait fait arrêter sous l'orage aux côtés du prince de Sicile, alors qu'ils avaient passée une journée extrêmement plaisante, d'abord en allant chasser sur les nouvelles terres royales, ensuite en s'aventurant dans un de ces repères de bandits contre lesquels il avait mis la petite huguenote en garde, où ils burent quelque peu et surtout s'amusèrent quelques heures avec de jolies gitanes de petite vertu. En entendant le nom de Royan il avait été enragé, et s'était apprêté à faire venir ses renforts pour faire arrêter la maudite- jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge du bois, yeux méfiants mais désespérée. Elle avait eu l'air vulnérable d'un faon, et ses yeux d'ambre avaient aussitôt accroché les siens. Elle était belle, le Roi pouvait se l'avouer de manière privée, belle et innocente, et elle l'avait fasciné. Il avait alors ravalé ses ordres d'arrestation, et s'était amusé par la suite de la tendance de la marquise à trop parler malgré qu'elle se méfie visiblement de Blaise et lui.

Elle était belle- et donc désirable- mais elle lui inspirait aussi de la méfiance, du dégoût et du mépris, en conséquence de quoi même si elle eut été la plus belle femme du monde, il ne l'aurait guère touchée. Elle était, après tout, ce qu'elle était- une hérétique et le grand amour platonique du duc de La Rochelle, son ennemi intime. Le Roi n'avait pas l'habitude de femmes aussi fraîches, aussi innocentes, et ne pouvait croire que même la plus provinciale des demoiselles, telle que l'était la marquise de Royan, soit aussi angélique que ses yeux le disaient. Sans doute rusait-elle, et de manière tout à fait convaincante, mais elle était comme toutes les autres- intrigant sans cesse afin d'obtenir un résultat. Certes, la marquise ne s'était point précipitée pour le séduire comme les autres l'auraient fait, mais elle devait être assez intelligente pour user d'autres subterfuges.

Puisque Drago savait, grâce aux aveux confus de la marquise, qu'elle désirait rencontrer le Roi, il avait lui-même donné l'ordre à Pansy d'accorder une audience à la jeune femme, quel que soit le motif que celle-ci donnait- et il devait s'avouer qu'elle était fine. La signature d'un certificat de mariage lui aurait sans doute garantie l'audience dans tous les cas. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il répondrait à l'inévitable demande de Hermione Granger- les scénarios évoqués allaient de l'arrestation de la marquise dans son bureau royal, au vu et su de toute la Cour, à la libération pure et simple du duc, en passant par quelques scènes où il la faisait effectivement assassiner, ou alors l'entraînait vers sa chambre afin qu'elle paie dûment le prix de la faveur demandée.

Cependant, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait trouvé un meilleur plan encore. Garder la marquise près de lui permettrait de faire pression sur Potter, et sur les huguenots français en général, sans déclarer la guerre à quiconque ni corrompre personne. Ce devrait être suffisant pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau. Il s'amuserait de voir la pétillante et fougueuse demoiselle tenter de combattre son destin à chaque tour, sans succès. Il n'allait pas se contenter de la laisser pourrir au milieu des milliers de courtisans peuplant Versailles, et ne pouvait se le permettre. Il allait la garder près de lui, l'afficher, et laisser les foules en tirer leurs conclusions.

Et ils en tireraient l'irrémédiable conclusion qu'elle était sa favorite. Sa maîtresse en titre. Ce qui serait l'humiliation de la fringante marquise, qui n'était, malheureusement pour elle, qu'un pion dans toute cette affaire, et surtout retirerait à Potter la confiance et l'amour de son peuple d'hérétiques, puisque l'apparente faveur de l'une ferait baisser la popularité de l'autre dans leurs villes. Le duc serait fragilisé et seul, et la menace huguenote sapée à sa base, sans même un coup d'épée ni une déclaration de guerre civile.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Roi. Il était un véritable _génie_.

…

-Votre Majesté, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous un moment.

Drago roula ses yeux orage sans se retourner. Le problème avec le cardinal Rogue était que ce dernier éprouvait toujours le besoin de s'entretenir avec lui- c'était l'ennui principal du métier de Roi, de n'avoir jamais un instant pour respirer, un moment à soi. Il acheva de lacer ses bottes, impatient quant au programme de la nuit- le prince de Sicile et lui-même allaient se rendre dans un petit couvent à l'extérieur de Versailles, où les novices étaient toutes plus charmantes et accueillantes les unes que les autres et où la Mère supérieure, presque sourde, n'entendait point le bruit d'hommes entrant dans les dortoirs par les toits, ni les gémissements et le craquement des lits.

-Votre Majesté, répéta le cardinal avec plus d'urgence, cela ne saurait souffrir aucun retard.

-Parlez, je vous prie, finit par céder le Roi, mais dépêchez. J'ai à faire.

-J'ai entendu dire que ce matin, vous avez décidé d'octroyer à la marquise de Royan un logement à la Cour et une place dans la suite royale. Est-ce la vérité, Sire ?

Se demandant en quoi l'emprisonnement virtuel de la marquise à la Cour avait de si urgent qu'il doive faire patienter les demoiselles du couvent, le Roi haussa les épaules.

-Vos espions sont parfaitement renseignés, dirait-on, Monsieur le cardinal, railla-t-il.

Le cardinal ne releva point l'humour, et n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit d'admettre cette femme en Cour ?

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit de vous adresser de la sorte à votre Roi ?

Il y eut un silence tendu.

-Mon cher cardinal, reprit le Roi, je l'ai admise en Cour afin de procéder à la libération du duc de La Rochelle...

-Comment !

Le teint du cardinal passa du blanc pâteux à un jaune verdâtre et ses doigts osseux serrèrent son éternel crucifix.

-Vous-vous ! Vous allez faire libérer Potter ?

-En tout cas, c'est là ce que croit la marquise et c'est l'essentiel. Je le ferai dûment libérer en temps et en heure, je suis un homme de parole, mais j'ai omis de dire à Royan quand exactement je procéderai à la levée de sa peine.

Un rictus torve fleurit sur les lèvres du cardinal, mais le Roi le remarqua et ajouta plus sèchement,

-Oh, ne vous leurrez pas. Je vais le faire libérer bientôt, dans quelques mois tout au mieux. Je veux d'abord voir comment la marquise s'adapte en Cour et se comporte vis-à-vis de son souverain.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi vous désirez garder la marquise à la Cour, décréta Rogue avec un air réprobateur collé au visage.

-Eclairez-moi de votre savoir, marmonna le monarque sans prêter attention à l'homme et en jetant sa cape sur ses épaules.

-Vous allez en faire votre maîtresse ! Mais nulle passion de la chair n'a autant de valeur que le prisonnier Potter qui, de par son emprisonnement, représente la fin des hérétiques en France ! Allez-vous contrer votre devoir envers Dieu pour les beaux yeux d'une femme ?

Le Roi jeta un regard surpris au cardinal.

-En faire ma maîtresse ? Mais pas du tout. Vous n'y êtes guère. Je sépare les deux plus puissants huguenots français, Potter et Granger, La Rochelle et Royan. Je garde cette dernière ici pour faire pression sur le premier. Voilà tout.

Une ombre de doute subsistait dans le regard de l'ancien tuteur du présent monarque.

-Je l'ai aperçue lorsque la duchesse de Paris l'accompagnait chez vous. Elle n'est point laide, et je crois connaître suffisamment Votre Majesté pour affirmer que vous n'avez jamais laissé passer une occasion de...

-Attention, Votre Éminence, siffla Drago, regard noir. Vous vous aventurez là sur un terrain bien personnel et qui ne vous regarde en rien. Contentez-vous de me guider dans le gouvernement de cette nation, et restez en-dehors de mes affaires privées.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Sire, que parfois les deux se mélangent. Si vous faisiez de Royan votre maîtresse, cela deviendrait, au regard de sa religion et de l'arrestation de Harry Potter, une affaire d'État.

Le Roi balaya les pressions de Rogue d'une main agacée.

-Il suffit, Monsieur le cardinal. Ôtez-vous de devant la porte, je vous prie, je suis attendu.

Les yeux suspicieux du cardinal se posèrent alors sur la tenue discrète du souverain.

-Sire, j'espère pour vous que vous ne vous rendez guère au couvent des Filles de Sainte-Anne. La Mère Supérieure est peut-être sourde mais ce n'est point le cas des surveillantes !

-Comme je l'ai dit, Monsieur, déclara le Roi calmement en passant devant l'homme à l'allure de corbeau, restez en-dehors du lit royal.

Et il disparut, laissant Rogue seul et furieux dans l'antichambre du Roi. Pour avoir servi dans l'ombre la plus proche les monarques successifs depuis des années, il savait qu'il n'y avait pour l'heure qu'une chose à faire : attendre. Attendre et observer. Et si le Roi et la marquise devenaient à son goût trop proches, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de sévir, n'en déplaise au jeune blond. La grandeur de son maître et l'avenir du royaume en dépendaient.

…

Ronald Weasley, comte de Nîmes, aimait à se considérer comme étant un homme d'action. Derrière la fougue impatiente et les emportements insensés, considérés comme étant des réactions bien trop gasconnes pour un homme aussi méridional que lui, se cachait à la vérité un fin stratège et quelqu'un d'extrêmement réfléchi. Lorsque Ronald provoquait quelqu'un en duel, ou se faisait un ennemi, il savait la plupart du temps ce qu'il faisait et agissait en accord.

La seule chose qui parvenait à réellement dépasser la raison de Ronald était lorsque ses ennemis visaient sa famille. Issu d'une famille dont les racines se perdaient dans l'histoire du temps, bien que désargentée- les Weasley étaient peut-être de bonne extraction, mais ils n'avaient pas un sou vaillant, ayant le prestigieux don de se mettre ceux qui détenaient pouvoir et finances à dos- Ronald ne vivait que pour et par ceux qu'il aimait et envers lesquels il démontrait une loyauté féroce. Naturellement, il considérait ses plus proches amis, tels que le duc de La Rochelle, comme faisant partie de sa famille. Aussi ne supportait-il guère que Harry Potter se trouve à la Bastille, et que Hermione Granger soit partie à son secours, sans qu'il ne puisse les aider lui-même.

Or, Ronald était de ceux qui agissent.

Il ne pouvait aller contre le Roi, et de toute évidence il ne pèserait absolument point en l'équation- au contraire, il risquait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Harry et Hermione s'il s'aventurait à leur porter secours en marchant sur Paris.

Aussi, dans un geste étonnamment romantique pour quelqu'un d'aussi terre à terre, Ronald avait décidé d'organiser sa résistance à sa manière.

Les familles huguenotes ayant du courroux à l'égard de la famille royale ne manquaient pas dans le pays. Il y avait, par exemple, la famille Lupin, qui détenait le vicomté d'Arcachon. Remus Lupin avait été fort des amis de feu James Potter, et demeurait assez proche de Harry, même s'ils se voyaient de loin en loin. Dépourvu d'argent, le vicomte d'Arcachon avait été appelé par James et Lily pour servir de tuteur à leur fils, et avait été grassement récompensé pour ses services, au point où il avait pu épouser son amour de jeunesse, Nymphadora Tonks, issue de la bourgeoisie mais extrêmement riche.

Il y avait aussi les Londubat. Le jeune duc de Montpellier, Neville, était considéré par ses pairs comme un sujet à rigolade, à cause de son léger embonpoint, de son manque de courage caractéristique, et de son inaptitude totale à l'équitation. Cependant, le jeune homme avait un grand cœur et était prêt à tout pour ses amis, tout comme l'était Ronald. Ce qui ne l'empêchait point de trembler de peur sous le regard de faucon de sa grand-mère, la duchesse douairière, qui l'avait dressé au bâton. Les Londubat avaient d'excellentes raisons de haïr la famille régnante, puisque les parents de Neville, en visite à Paris, avaient été assassinés par d'obscurs catholiques revendiquant leur appartenance au clan de feu Lucius Ier. L'affaire n'avait, bien entendu, jamais été résolue.

Venaient ensuite les Lovegood. Le père, un homme fantasque, sans profondeur ni intérêt, aux rêves et réalités mêlés, était comte d'Aix, et sa fille unique, la jolie mais toute aussi étonnante Luna, était comtesse d'Alès. Père et fille étaient particulièrement appréciés par leurs sujets, à cause de leur sens inné de la justice, de leur sympathie permanente, de leur haine de la torture et de leurs fêtes splendides quoique spécifiques- les Chasses au Leprechaun étaient connues pour être jours de congé pour tous, durant lesquelles Xenophilius et Luna offraient un buffet gratuit digne du Roi à qui en voudrait, c'est à dire la majorité des populations, et si l'on n'attrapait jamais de leprechaun du moins appréciait-on le geste, et les danses de célébration qui venaient invariablement le soir venu- plus d'un mariage, murmurait-on, s'était vu naître aux châteaux d'Aix ou d'Alès. La famille royale se méfiait des Lovegood, à cause de la taille de leurs terres et de leur popularité auprès de leurs sujets.

Ronald connaissait toutes ces personnes pour avoir grandi avec eux, car ils composaient la crème de la crème des huguenots français. Aussi, ce beau matin d'été, pressa-t-il le pas, en tenue de chasse, faisant claquer de manière militaire sa cravache contre ses bottes au rythme de son avancée.

Il pénétra dans le château de La Rochelle, où Harry aurait dû se trouver, et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement envers les serviteurs qui aimaient assez leur maître emprisonné pour se permettre d'ouvrir les portes des lieux à ses amis lorsqu'il n'était point là. Ronald traversa les couloirs de pierre avec rapidité, connaissant chaque recoin de la demeure ducale par cœur, et finit par parvenir dans l'immense salle à dîner où il vit avec satisfaction qu'il était le dernier arrivé, pile à l'heure, et qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

Remus et Nymphadora Lupin hochèrent poliment la tête à son apparition, la vicomtesse tenant contre son sein un bébé, leur fils unique. Étonnamment, elle ne croyait point aux nourrices et préférait élever son enfant elle-même, comme une simple roturière désargentée. Xenophilius ignora totalement le jeune comte de Nîmes, tête basculée en arrière. Ronald se rendit compte avec un soupir de désespoir que l'homme comptait les toiles d'araignée au plafond. Luna et Neville, côte à côte et discutant à voix basse, eurent un signe de main amical, que Ronald leur rendit, heureux de les revoir. Le rouquin avança jusqu'à la tablée, mais demeura debout.

-Mes chers amis, entonna Ronald (sans parvenir à capter l'attention du comte d'Aix), je vous remercie d'être venus ce jour. Comme vous le savez certainement, notre bon ami, le duc de La Rochelle, a été fait prisonnier par le Roi en personne, à la Bastille, sans que nous sachions pour l'heure véritablement pourquoi.

-Oh, cela est simple, Monsieur le comte, répliqua la vicomtesse d'Arcachon. Il me paraît clair que le Roi désire châtier la prétendue hérésie du duc.

-Il ne peut y avoir que cela, l'interrompit Remus en fronçant un sourcil fatigué. Sans quoi Sa Majesté aurait fait arrêter tous les grands huguenots du royaume, nous y compris, en coup de filet.

Neville secoua lentement la tête, prenant le parti de Nymphadora.

-Peut-être veut-il nous faire arrêter un à un, sans créer le scandale qui viendrait avec des arrestations de masse. L'édit de Nantes institué par son grand-père, le Roi Abraxas IV, tient toujours.

À la surprise générale, Ronald désavoua cette théorie.

-Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Monsieur le vicomte ci-présent. Je doute que le seul crime que le duc ait commis aux yeux du Roi soit sa religion. Dans tous les cas, Madame la marquise de Royan est partie à Paris, en qualité de cousine du duc, afin de tirer plus d'informations de cette affaire mais, malgré qu'elle ait quitté La Rochelle il y a un mois et doit être à Paris depuis fort longtemps je n'ai guère de nouvelles de sa part, ce qui ne manque point de m'inquiéter.

Les yeux noisette du vicomte se plissèrent d'amusement et un sourire connaisseur vint jouer sur ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de dévisager pensivement le jeune homme qui s'efforça de l'ignorer.

-Si du mal était arrivé à la marquise de Royan, le royaume tout entier en ferait des gorges chaudes, rappela Luna d'une voix éthérée. Elle doit être simplement occupée.

-Je propose tout de même que nous fassions quelque chose pour l'aider dans sa quête, insista Ronald. Le Roi craint les huguenots, ou du moins, son père les craignait. Je suis persuadé que suffisamment de pression...

-Le Roi n'est point Lucius, à présent, l'avertit doucement Remus. Celui-ci est fait d'un autre bois, et je crains qu'il ne se laisse guère intimider par les masses réformées.

Neville darda un regard sévère sur Ronald.

-S'agissant de sauver le duc et la marquise, je suis avec vous, Monsieur le comte. Cependant, Monsieur le vicomte a raison. Nous devons agir avec la plus grande des prudences. Que proposez-vous ?

Ronald eut un faible sourire, avant d'exposer son idée.

...

 **MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Alors, récapitulons: Hermione est dans la place, Rogue se méfie d'elle comme de la peste, Drago pète plus haut que ses fesses- normal, c'est le Roi- et Ron organise la suite des choses. Que pensez-vous que sera son plan? Fonctionnera-t-il? Rogue parviendra-t-il à ses fins sournoises, à savoir mettre Hermione dehors? Quand reverrons-nous nos autres personnages favoris? Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera au prochain chapitre? Qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il se passe? Nan, je déconne. Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, que vous le vouliez ou non.**

 **Et surtout, le plus important: ÊTES-VOUS AUSSI EXCITES QUE MOI POUR LA SAISON 7 DE GAME OF THRONES DEMAIN?!**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, chers Pâtivores, et à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir, mes petits Versaillais. Voici sans plus de façons la suite tant attendue!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Hermione avait quitté le bureau du Roi en réprimant sévèrement son envie de pleurer, mais à présent qu'elle était seule dans le couloir menant aux appartements royaux, elle s'était jetée dans l'alcôve d'une fenêtre, ce qui présentait une intimité relative, et avait laissé les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues.

Le duc allait être libre et c'était là l'essentiel, se dit-elle. Mais quel odieux prix allait-elle devoir payer pour qu'un innocent soit relâché ? Retenant un hoquet peu distingué, la marquise fouilla dans ses manches avec des doigts tremblants, aveuglément, et finit par en retirer un mouchoir de soie brodé à ses armes avec lequel elle tenta, sans succès, d'endiguer le flot de perles salées. Un petit rire résonna derrière elle et elle sursauta avant de se retourner, yeux écarquillés, étonnée que quiconque vienne l'aborder et craignant que le Roi l'ait suivie jusqu'à ici, ce qui, en rétrospective, était une pensée ridicule.

Le Méditerranéen de la forêt de Rambouillet était devant elle, léger sourire de sympathie flottant sur les lèvres et yeux interrogateurs. Il avait troqué son habit de chasse pour une tenue de Cour magnifiquement brodée d'or sur or.

-Si j'en crois vos larmes, Madame la marquise, lança-t-il d'une voix douce, le Roi n'a pas jugé bon de libérer votre cousin, le duc de La Rochelle.

Hermione serra éperdument son mouchoir entre ses doigts, et inspira longuement, parvenant, pour l'heure, de ne point s'effondrer, mais frémissant quelque peu, ce qui démentait son calme nouvellement retrouvé. Tournant ses yeux mouillés vers ceux, sombres et inquiets, du Méditerranéen, elle rétorqua,

-Oh, si. Sa Majesté a été assez bonne pour accéder à ma requête.

-Alors, je reprends. Si j'en crois vos larmes, Madame la marquise, le prix à payer pour l'obtention de la libération du duc est excessivement élevé, n'est-ce point ?

Sentant son courage faillir et les larmes menacer de nouveau, Hermione détourna la conversation.

-Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait bon que vous vous présentiez enfin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il éclata de rire, un son tonitruant mais chaleureux, basculant légèrement la tête en arrière. Contrairement au Roi, sa beauté à peine humaine n'était guère intimidante. Son rire donnait presque envie à Hermione de sourire.

-Il est vrai, ma chère, il est vrai, s'amusa-t-il. Veuillez me pardonner de cette indécence totale. Je suis Blaise Zabini, prince de Sicile.

Et sur ces mots, il offrit à la jeune femme une révérence parfaite. Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle se baissa à son tour, ses jupons s'étalant autour d'elle comme une fleur s'ouvrant.

-C'est moi qui vous demande pardon, Votre Altesse, déclara-t-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de votre identité et ne me serai jamais permise, si je l'avais su, de...

-J'ai délibérément conservé mon anonymat en vous rencontrant, tout comme le Roi, rit le prince. Vous ne pouviez savoir. Et je dois avouer, marquise, que c'était parfaitement amusant.

Elle plissa les lèvres, clairement moins amusée que lui. Cette rencontre aurait pu faire condamner son cousin, et elle avec. Levant des yeux furieux sur lui, elle répliqua d'un ton sans appel,

-La plaisanterie n'était guère à mon goût, Votre Altesse. Si c'est là les façons de la Cour, je suis fort heureuse de ne point avoir eu à m'y rendre auparavant.

Le prince leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

-Tout doux, marquise, je ne voulais en rien vous offenser. Alors, que vous a dit le Roi ? Je suis prêt à parier que la libération du duc a exigée une contrepartie écrasante.

-Le Roi m'a commandé de demeurer à la Cour en échange de la remise en liberté de mon cousin, renifla-t-elle, afin de garder un œil sur les huguenots à travers moi.

Blaise Zabini semblait pensif, couvrant la marquise d'un regard songeur. Puis, une étincelle de compréhension soudaine traversa son regard, et il offrit à la petite marquise un large sourire.

-Ce qui signifie que vous serez de la Cour dorénavant. Nous nous reverrons régulièrement, je le crois.

-N'y comptez point trop, Votre Altesse, l'avertit Hermione. La Cour est plus peuplée que les banlieues de Paris, et de plus, je pense que Sa Majesté ne souhaitera point me voir, préférant me laisser me fondre dans la masse...

-Comment, selon vous, le Roi peut-il vous avoir à l'œil si vous vous fondez dans la masse courtisane, Madame la marquise ?

Le cœur de Hermione rata un battement paniqué.

-Mais je ne souhaite point voir le Roi !

-Malheureusement pour vous, il est justement cela- le Roi, et il décide seul de la disposition dont vous faites preuve. Allons, marquise. Du moins cela fera-t-il votre fortune en même temps que votre malheur, car Sa Majesté aime être entourée de personnes riches, belles et puissantes, ce qui ne fait qu'améliorer sa propre image.

-Je n'ai guère besoin que l'on pourvoie à mes dépenses... !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer, lorsqu'une voix froidement amusée s'éleva derrière eux.

-Comptez-vous, Votre Altesse, garder la marquise avec vous tout le jour, ou bien laisserez-vous d'autres lui parler ?

La majestueuse duchesse de Paris s'avança, coupant court à la conversation qui risquait de s'envenimer. Elle jeta un bref regard à son vieil ami, puis ses yeux glaciaux se posèrent sur la marquise.

-Ainsi donc, vous êtes des nôtres, Madame la marquise. Puis-je vous féliciter de cette éclatante faveur ?

Le pli amer dans les lèvres de la duchesse ne trompa personne. Blaise comme Hermione savaient que derrière les marques d'une apparente et soudaine montée en société se cachait la plus sordide des défaveurs. En conséquence de cela, et du fait que le Roi avait décidé que la marquise fréquenterait les siens, Pansy Parkinson savait qu'elle devrait se montrer excessivement prudente dans ses rapports avec la jeune femme. Elles devraient cultiver une amitié de surface, suffisante pour tromper les observateurs et pour ne point que la duchesse plonge dans la défaveur avec Hermione, si elles venaient à sembler trop amies aux yeux du souverain.

Hermione ne sut que répondre, et les yeux émeraude de la fascinante duchesse étincelèrent de déplaisir.

-A la Cour, si vous désirez y assurer votre survie, vous devez vous assurer d'avoir toujours une réplique au bout de la langue, Mademoiselle Granger, siffla-t-elle. Venez, à présent. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Effectuant une petite révérence à l'intention du prince de Sicile, la marquise suivit la duchesse, tout en comptant mentalement les coûts d'une vie à la Cour, à commencer par les appartements que le Roi voulait lui allouer. À son étonnement, Pansy ne la conduisit guère vers quelque réduit où les courtisans, prêts à tout pour se trouver dans l'entourage royal, se tassaient volontiers, mais vers les siens propres, et sans un mot, la duchesse ouvrit une porte à l'opposée de la sienne, révélant une antichambre aux proportions superbes, décorée de bleu roi et argent. Pansy attendit, une expression à la fois fière et agacée sur le visage, tandis que la marquise contemplait les lieux, confuse mais admirative.

-Voici vos appartements, déclara alors la confidente du monarque d'une voix pincée. J'espère qu'ils sont à votre goût.

-Cela est magnifique, chuchota la jeune femme. Mais...pourquoi ?

-Il n'appartient qu'au Roi de questionner les décisions du Roi, rappela sèchement Pansy. Je vous prie de vous installer comme vous l'entendrez, Madame la marquise. Le Roi a déjà fait hâter à votre auberge pour vos affaires, et vous pourrez dès demain détacher vos gens vers Royan afin qu'ils déménagent ici tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

-Je pourrai donc conserver mes gens ?

Un sourire carnassier orna les lèvres carmin de la parisienne.

-Certes pas, ma chère marquise. Le Roi veillera à vous faire entourer de personnes de confiance.

Hermione prit cela pour ce que c'était. Le Roi allait remplacer ses domestiques, loyaux et fidèles, par ses propres espions. Ravalant un soupir, la jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, et la duchesse, mentionnant un rendez-vous, prit congé froidement.

Malgré tout, Hermione fut émerveillée par la beauté grandiloquente des lieux. Si son château de Royan vantait une chambre spacieuse et chaleureuse, elle ne pouvait que comprendre en partie ce qui motivait des êtres plus vains qu'elle à rechercher le luxe permanent dans l'entourage du Roi. Cependant, elle reconnut que les appartements alloués à Versailles tenaient plus du musée que de l'intimité, étant construits pour tenir salon et non, apparemment, pour y dormir.

Une fois traversée l'antichambre- bleu roi et argent, évidemment, meublée par André Boulle en personne, et aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour d'honneur, où l'on pouvait constater l'éternel remue-ménage où populace et noblesse se côtoyait librement, chacun vaquant à ses affaires- l'on passait à la chambre proprement dite, qui était de rouge et or, avec un lit à baldaquin immense trônant sur une estrade. Cette fois, la rangée de fenêtres donnait sur le parc du palais, et la marquise dut reconnaître que, bien qu'elle soit réellement la prisonnière du Roi, elle aurait du moins quelque consolation à pouvoir regarder le soleil se lever en jetant ses feux orangés sur le Grand Canal. Toutefois, la taille ahurissante de la pièce, ainsi que sa nouveauté et sa solennité, en faisaient un lieu où la marquise sentait qu'elle allait se retrouver fort seule. Elle n'avait ni ami, ni protecteur à la Cour, et s'angoissait réellement des dangers l'entourant. Elle doutait que Sa Majesté intervienne en sa faveur quelle que soit la situation, même si Elle s'était avérée d'une générosité incompréhensible en lui attribuant ces appartements.

Hormis cela, un cabinet de toilette aux motifs asiatiques et un large dressing, Hermione avait fait le tour de ses nouveaux locaux. Épuisée, la jeune femme décida qu'une sieste était fort méritée et aurait pour avantage de réprimer la migraine qui menaçait de lui marteler les tempes, et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, bien vite emportée par la béatitude ignorante du sommeil.

…

Ce fut un bruit fracassant qui tira la marquise de Royan des limbes du sommeil. Elle cligna les yeux, perdue, ne comprenant guère où elle se trouvait- cette chambre excédait tout de même le confort rustique de l'auberge où elle avait posé ses bagages- puis les souvenirs affluèrent avec violence, et avec eux, les premiers regrets. Elle savait, dès l'instant où elle avait reconnue la voix du Roi, que de demeurer plus de cinq secondes dans la même pièce que lui s'avérerait plus fatal que si elle eut vendue son âme au Diable. Son ventre se serra de malaise à la pensée qu'elle venait de renoncer à sa liberté, à sa ville natale, et à son amour, Ronald, pour venir accrocher elle-même une laisse la liant au monarque autour de son propre cou.

Elle avait grandi avec Harry. Après la mort de sa mère, son père, fou de chagrin, n'avait point voulu assumer la charge de son enfant, préférant s'enfermer dans une de ses propriétés loin de Royan avec une bouteille interminable de rhum des Antilles et le fantôme de la chère défunte. Il ne venait que rarement à Royan, alors, et se montrait toujours de mauvaise foi pour y rencontrer sa fille- leurs entretiens devinrent rapidement pénibles pour les deux partis concernés. Feu Edward Granger était hanté par l'image que lui projetait son unique fille, image qui ne ressemblait que trop à celle qu'il avait perdue. Puis il était mort, léguant tous ses biens à Hermione et laissant une lettre aux mots tremblants, floutés par les nombreuses larmes versées sur le papier, s'excusant d'avoir été un si mauvais père pour elle et la suppliant de lui pardonner. La petite baronne, alors devenue marquise de Royan suite à ce décès, avait longuement pleuré, mais avait pardonné fort volontiers à son paternel. Grâce à son éloignement, du moins, avait-elle pu vivre une enfance des plus heureuses.

James Potter avait, dès la mort de la mère de Hermione, pris les devants, demandant à Edward de lui confier sa fille si jamais il ne s'en sentait point le courage. Élever une enfant seul est une tâche épuisante, surtout lorsqu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui, pour le marquis, comptait plus que la vie même. Évidemment, le marquis avait accepté. Lily avait alors été ravie, tout en pleurant sa sœur défunte, car ayant accouché d'un garçon dans l'année, des complications avaient amené les médecins et autres chirurgiens à lui assurer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus porter la vie. Or Lily voulait une fille, une petite fille à chérir et à doter tandis que son garçon irait faire la guerre, une fille pour se conter des secrets et pour badiner de choses que les hommes ne savent comprendre, une fille pour la rassurer et la consoler lorsque James et Harry étaient loin d'elle, sur le front. James avait naturellement accepté de tendre les bras à Hermione, et ainsi, elle grandit dans la famille la plus aimante qui soit, chérie par ses parents adoptifs et adorée par un grand frère protecteur, qui veillait sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux malgré qu'ils eussent, à quelques semaines près, le même âge. De même, elle lia amitié avec Neville, Luna, ou les enfants Weasley, et avait passée sa vie dans un cocon d'amour et de tolérance, avant l'arrestation brutale de son cousin et de tout ce qu'il s'était ensuivi.

Et à cette heure, Harry devait galoper à bride abattue vers La Rochelle. Ce sacrifice qu'elle faisait n'en était point un- c'était une fraction de ce qu'elle devait aux Potter.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers sa porte de chambre, qui était fermée, et de derrière laquelle provenait le bruit qui l'avait réveillée. Chassant à coups de talons ses draps emmêlés, elle se leva au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement sec, révélant le visage furieux de la duchesse de Paris, mains sur les hanches et resplendissante dans une robe de bal dans les tons ocre rebrodé d'or.

-Mais enfin Madame la marquise, s'étouffa la belle Pansy, à quoi pensiez-vous ? Le Roi se rend à son dîner et il est naturel que vous soyez présente, et au premier rang, s'il vous plaît ! Seigneur, mais vous...vous sortez du lit ? Vous avez donc dormi tout hier, cette nuit et aujourd'hui ! Marquise, il faut que vous soyez apprêtée ! Où est la comtesse de Bulstrode, elle sait coiffer mieux que personne...comtesse ! Comtesse !

Une seconde femme parut dans la chambre, appartenant de toute évidence à la suite de la parisienne. C'était une femme fort en chair, à l'air déprimé, les cheveux montés en un chignon complexe semblable à celui de la duchesse, et portant une robe vert de jade, dont le corset même ne parvenait à la mettre en valeur.

-Comtesse, déclara Pansy d'un ton impérieux et sec, il vous faut coiffer sur l'heure la marquise de Royan. Je m'occupe personnellement de son habit...

-La marquise de Royan ?

La comtesse de Bulstrode, pour une femme à l'allure aussi pataude, avait réagi avec une étonnante vivacité, relevant la tête avec nervosité et étrennant un crucifix sévère qui pendait à sa ceinture.

-Votre Grandeur, il s'agit d'une hérétique, siffla-t-elle.

-Vous obéirez à mes ordres, répliqua simplement la duchesse d'un ton sans appel en disparaissant dans le dressing.

La comtesse jeta à Hermione un regard d'une rare noirceur qui surprit et blessa la jeune femme, et indiqua du pouce un tabouret, lui indiquant de s'y installer avant d'entreprendre de la coiffer. Elle tirait plus fort que strictement nécessaire sur la chevelure rebelle de la marquise, et celle-ci réprima pour l'heure ses grimaces. Pansy apparut à nouveau, brandissant une robe jaune pâle, et força la marquise à s'y glisser tandis que Bulstrode s'efforçait toujours à la coiffer, ce qui valut à la huguenote quelques œillades agressives de la part de cette dernière. Finalement, la jeune femme fut assez apprêtée pour le regard acéré de Pansy, qui la surveillait avec l'air d'un faucon.

-Allez, en route, décréta-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

-Et les artifices, Madame la duchesse ?

Pansy ne regarda pas l'austère comtesse pour rétorquer,

-La marquise n'a guère besoin de maquillage, Madame la comtesse, son teint est bien heureusement plus frais que le vôtre, malgré la force avec laquelle vous vous êtes efforcée d'étirer son scalp. Tentiez-vous d'instituer une nouvelle mode qui veuille que l'on ait le front de vingt pouces de long ?

La comtesse referma la bouche avec un claquement sec, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement.

La marquise suivit la duchesse à travers force couloirs et salles presque vides et put constater, une nouvelle fois, la puissance de la confidente du Roi. Tous sans exception s'écartaient devant son illustre chemin, jetant néanmoins des regards curieux à celle qui l'accompagnait. Un nouveau minois à la Cour, et point laid avec cela, allait donner matière à jaser, mais Hermione savait que tant que Pansy était à ses côtés- ce qui ne durerait guère- personne n'oserait venir l'interroger.

Elles parvinrent enfin dans un corridor et captèrent le bruissement d'une foule nombreuse. Pansy en profita pour jeter d'une voix calme mais urgente quelques conseils de dernier instant.

-Le Roi n'appréciera guère votre retard. Mêlez-vous seulement à la foule et ignorez les curieux. De toute manière, personne n'osera vous parler trop haut durant le dîner de Sa Majesté.

Avec cela, elles débouchèrent dans une grande pièce richement décorée de blanc et or, et Hermione s'arrêta près de la porte, contemplant le spectacle devant elle.

D'après les rumeurs dont étaient friandes certaines jeunes filles huguenotes au pays, c'était un privilège d'assister au repas du monarque. Tout comme c'était un privilège de l'accompagner dans chacun de ses déplacements, d'assister à son lever, à son coucher, à la messe où il se rendait chaque matin, à la salle de jeux, à la salle de bal, au parc, aux écuries, au bureau et, Hermione soupçonnait secrètement, au petit coin. Regardant la foule avec désarroi, elle se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi désiraient-ils tant se presser à cent cinquante dans une salle réservée à soixante personnes, afin de regarder le noble Sire mastiquer sa viande, croiser ses couverts et s'essuyer les lèvres sur une serviette de soie ? Feue Lily Potter lui avait expliqué un jour, sans masquer son mépris, que tous ces courtisans, qui possédaient des fortunes immenses et détenaient dans les grandes villes de somptueux hôtels particuliers et en province de grandioses châteaux, ne vivaient que pour graviter autour du souverain. Ils étaient attirés à lui comme des papillons de nuit à une flamme, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes, pour un geste, un mot, un regard de lui. Faveurs et défaveurs allaient bon train, plus rapides que la vitesse de la lumière. Les courtisans se ressemblaient tous dans leur vénération servile, songea-t-elle. Au bout de la pièce, séparée de la foule par un petit espace tacite, se dressait dans toute sa magnificence la tablée royale. Le Roi y trônait en maître, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. À sa droite était un homme droit, raide, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs à l'apparence grasse et entièrement vêtu de noir, regard rivé devant lui. Hermione le reconnut avec un petit frisson. Les années ne semblaient guère avoir laissée leur empreinte sur le cardinal Rogue, le nouvel homme de puissance du règne. À sa propre droite était Blaise Zabini, qui dévorait une assiette remplie de ce qui semblait être un mijoté de bœuf. Trois autres hommes et une femme que Hermione ne connaissait point venaient ensuite : elle apprit plus tard que c'étaient là des gens auquel le Roi avait faite l'exceptionnel cadeau de dîner à sa table, et c'était l'une des faveurs les plus recherchées à la Cour. Ces invités de marque changeaient tous les soirs ou presque.

À la gauche du Roi la duchesse de Paris s'installa, occupant la place symbolique de Reine en l'absence d'une épouse royale. Assis près d'elle était un homme de belle stature, aux cheveux bruns et à l'air sérieux, arborant une paire de lunettes, ces merveilles de technologie qui permettent de corriger la vue des deux yeux plutôt que d'obliger les gentilshommes à changer leur monocle d'œil. Après lui venaient d'autres invités de marque.

Le Roi semblait maussade lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de Pansy, et lorsque la duchesse prit place, la tête blonde du monarque se leva brusquement, avant qu'il hausse un sourcil. La belle parisienne lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille que personne d'autre ne put entendre, malgré la légère tension dans la foule prouvant que les courtisans tendaient l'oreille. Hermione ne put réprimer une grimace de mépris.

Le Roi finit par parcourir la foule des yeux. Hermione apprit plus tard qu'il aimait profiter de son dîner pour démarquer l'un ou l'autre des courtisans assistant à la scène. S'il était d'humeur massacrante, il prendrait quelqu'un pour cible et le mettrait plus bas que terre. Si en revanche son humeur était bonne, il discuterait aimablement.

Les yeux d'orage si uniques de Sa Majesté se posèrent enfin sur elle, et il écarta légèrement les lèvres, s'apprêtant à parler, avant de s'arrêter, ses yeux se tournant vers la foule à nouveau. Évidemment, les courtisans, piqués dans leur curiosité, regardèrent tous la jeune femme du coin des yeux, spéculant déjà mentalement quand à son identité, sa raison de se trouver ici, conviée au dîner royal, elle, une femme que nul ne connaissait et qui n'avait point encore été officiellement présentée à la Cour.

Les yeux royaux se posèrent enfin sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Madame d'Avery, salua-t-il poliment. Ma chère comtesse, je suis ravi de constater que vous avez pu vous rendre libre pour venir ce soir. Mais dîtes-moi plutôt, je vous prie, comment se porte Monsieur le comte, votre époux ?

Hermione entraperçut, au second rang, une femme d'un âge avancé, vêtue d'une robe d'un brun indéfinissable. Sa maigreur coupante faisait davantage ressortir les nombreux rides d'un visage qui avait sans doute été fort beau, mais qui se teintait à présent d'un gris jaunâtre peu seyant. Ses mains tremblaient, sans doute à cause de quelque maladie. Ses cheveux gris étaient effilés, comme tombant par paquets entiers, et les quelques dents qui lui restaient étaient bruns. Cette femme avait à peine l'air de pouvoir tenir debout, et pourtant, elle était présente, regardant avec servilité le Roi à sa table en espérant que la faveur royale s'abatte sur elle. Ses yeux, d'un joli bleu ciel limpide, s'éclairèrent au ton affable du souverain.

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Sire, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Hélas, Monsieur le comte n'a plus de force, et va mourir dans notre château d'Avery. Son seul regret est de ne pouvoir se trouver auprès de Votre Majesté pour faire ses adieux.

Une étincelle moqueuse se mit alors à briller dans les yeux de Drago, et les courtisans comprirent tous ce qu'il allait advenir. Le Roi, il se trouvait, était de fort mauvaise humeur, donc. Même d'Avery ne s'y trompa pas, et elle perdit son sourire.

-Ah, oui, le comte va mourir, cela est fort triste, répondit le Roi avec indifférence. Ce que je trouve dommage, quant à moi, est qu'il n'ait plus la force de gagner sa pitance, et qu'il laisse son épouse ainsi.

La dame cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

-Sire... ? hasarda-t-elle.

-Mais oui, vint la réplique d'un ton faussement innocent accompagné d'un geste de la main. N'ai-je pas vu à votre soulier un trou lorsque vous êtes entrée, ma chère comtesse ? Et...vous avez même dû revêtir la robe de votre bonne, pour venir. Cela me rend assez malheureux de voir une si grande famille réduite à si peu.

Des ricanements résonnèrent autour de la salle et on s'écarta quelque peu de devant la vieille comtesse, afin de la laisser en pleine ligne de mire du Roi.

-Ce n'est point la robe de ma bonne, chuchota-t-elle nerveusement.

-Comment ! Vous n'allez point prétendre qu'il s'agit là de l'attirail d'une dame de votre rang, renifla dédaigneusement le monarque avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin. Mais enfin, Madame, vous verrez que la mort d'un époux ouvre la voie à un autre.

Cette fois, quelques courtisans ne purent retenir les éclats de rire qu'ils tentaient de masquer, et le rictus moqueur du Roi augmenta.

-Nous saurons bien trouver un époux digne de vous, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie : qu'en pensez-vous, Madame la duchesse ?

Un sourire torve fleurit sur les lèvres carmin de Pansy.

-Oh, oui, Sire. Je pensais me défaire de mon palefrenier cet hiver, il atteint l'âge. Il s'appelle Porcheron. Une excellente extraction...paysan pure souche, fort comme deux bœufs. Veuf, avec cela, et je pourvoirai au mariage s'il le faut. Je dois bien cela à mon domestique.

-Ah, ce cher Porcheron, acquiesça le Roi avec un hochement de tête amusé. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Madame la comtesse. Un homme fort brave, qui a bien vingt ans de moins que vous. Et de plus, la duchesse qui est assez bonne pour vous doter ! Bon, il manque totalement de manières, mais une courtisane aussi rompue que vous saurez bien lui en inculquer. Rappelez-moi donc, ma chère duchesse, ce que dit toujours ce cher homme ?

-Votre Majesté a raison, reconnut la duchesse, il a bien un leitmotiv qui lui correspond à merveille : « Je suis peut-être né dans une porcherie, mais je ne suis point un porc, car même les porcs ne bouffent point tout, or moi si ! »

Les éclats de rire étaient francs à présent, Drago et Pansy rivalisant de méchanceté, et la pauvre comtesse semblait au bord des larmes. Les piques se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que le Roi ait terminé son dîner, après quoi il lança, amusé,

-Vous devriez réellement remercier la duchesse, Madame la comtesse. Y a-t-il meilleure âme qui vive dans le royaume ?

-Oh, point n'est besoin, Sire, répliqua avec une fausse modestie la parisienne. Madame la comtesse- ou devrais-je dire, la future Madame Porcheron- n'aura qu'à passer me voir dans la semaine. Ah ! Je m'oublie, le comte n'est point encore mort.

-Disons, alors, la semaine prochaine, acheva le Roi avec une cruauté inégalable.

Puis il se leva, signifiant la fin du repas, et quitta la pièce, sa petite Cour privée à sa suite, pour se rendre vers la salle de jeux. Les courtisans s'écartèrent alors d'autour de la vieille comtesse, nul ne voulant la frôler de peur d'être contaminé par sa chute spectaculaire des sommets de l'une des plus vieilles familles de la région lyonnaise, et s'empressèrent à la suite de leur Roi, quelques-uns jetant des regards interrogateurs à Hermione qui les ignora, extrémités paralysées de choc.

C'était donc cela, la Cour. Un lieu où l'on détruisait la vie d'une femme sur le point de perdre son mari simplement pour se remonter le moral après une journée lassante. Un lieu où, lorsque le Roi vous avait désavoué, tout un chacun en faisait autant. Un lieu où l'on s'amusait du malheur d'autrui en jalousant le bonheur de son voisin.

Et tout cela sans une seule raison, bonne ou mauvaise.

Tant d'hypocrisie, d'injustice et de cruauté donnaient la nausée à la jeune femme, et elle demeura alors que tous les autres furent sortis. La comtesse d'Avery s'était effondrée au sol dès le dernier courtisan parti, os craquants et larmes coulant à flots. Hermione s'approcha à pas lents, tirant un mouchoir propre de ses jupons, qu'elle tendit à la vieille femme, qui la regarda comme si elle possédait deux têtes. Hermione secoua le mouchoir en voyant que la comtesse ne le prenait guère.

-Tenez, Madame, dit-elle simplement. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Les beaux yeux de la vieille femme se dardèrent avec suspicion autour de la salle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un groupe de courtisans bondir de derrière une tapisserie pour s'esclaffer de son malheur et pour féliciter la marquise de sa plaisanterie douteuse. Qui approchait une femme à la défaveur si parfaite ?

-Pourquoi ? cracha-t-elle enfin. Pour boucher le trou dans mon soulier ?

Hermione soupira.

-Je suis désolée, je n'avais guère l'intention de vous insulter.

La dame finit par saisit le mouchoir, yeux méfiants, et s'en frotta les joues sans quitter Hermione du regard.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vue à la Cour, encore moins au dîner du Roi, et je fréquente les souverains successifs depuis soixante-dix années, à présent, annonça-t-elle avec soupçon.

-Je viens d'y arriver, et Sa Majesté a été suffisamment bonne pour me permettre d'y demeurer, répondit doucement Hermione.

Elle ne rentrerait certainement pas dans les détails avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait en rien.

-Je suis la marquise de Royan, ajouta-t-elle.

-La marquise de Royan...une huguenote, donc !

La méfiance de la vieille fit place à de la surprise.

-Et le Roi a permis cela ? Voilà qui est particulier. Vous devez beaucoup plaire à Sa Majesté.

-Je...il ne s'agit guère de cela.

-Je vois.

Non, elle ne voyait pas, et cela la dérangeait, cela était clair. Elle avait beau être désavouée par le monarque et l'ensemble de la Cour, des années d'exercice du ragot et de la recherche perpétuelle de la faveur avaient imprimé en elle le solide besoin de connaître le secret de chacun. Elle s'essuya à nouveau les yeux et Hermione tendit une main, l'aidant à se relever. La dame vacilla, puis parvint à se stabiliser à nouveau sur ses jambes.

-Je dois quitter Versailles, marmonna-t-elle.

-Comment... ? À cette heure... ? Vous n'y pensez guère, Madame.

-Ah ! Non seulement j'y pense, ma fille mais de plus, il le faut bien, n'est-ce point ? Je ne puis demeurer en défaveur sous le toit du Roi. Je dois rentrer dès ce soir.

Hermione serra la main frêle de Madame d'Avery dans la sienne, son cœur se serrant devant l'impitoyable destinée de la vieille femme.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner, proposa-t-elle. Je ferai préparer votre carrosse.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle, effarés.

-Mais vous avez été conviée au dîner royal ! Vous devriez déjà être au jeu du Roi. Il sera furieux si...

-Votre santé m'est d'une bien plus grande préoccupation que les états d'âme du Roi, et de plus, je n'ai que faire de l'approbation ou de l'opprobre royal, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sombre et ignorant soigneusement la bouche bée de la comtesse à ces paroles.

Hermione raccompagna la vieille dame aux écuries, où elle fit préparer le carrosse à deux chevaux de la comtesse. Elles prirent congé l'une de l'autre et Hermione, scandalisée du traitement de Madame d'Avery, remonta au palais d'une démarche raide et lente.

Elle traversa la Galerie des Glaces en coup de vent, ignorant les yeux des courtisans qui n'osaient se présenter à elle tant qu'elle n'avait guère été officiellement introduite en Cour par Sa Majesté, ce qui équivalait à ce qu'Elle la reconnaisse en public.

La marquise se sentait maladive, et savait que son teint pâle ne s'accordait guère avec sa robe. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un fantôme solitaire, hantant pour l'éternité le lieu de ses déboires. Toutefois, elle sursauta en s'entendant héler.

-Madame la marquise !

La jeune femme se retourna et vit le prince de Sicile s'approcher d'elle à grands pas, sourcils froncés et air belliqueux sur le visage. Cela tombait bien, puisque la marquise était d'excellente humeur pour une bagarre. Lèvres plissées, elle attendit que le prince la rejoigne, et ils marchèrent alors côte à côte, désirant tous deux échapper aux oreilles qui traînaient avec indélicatesse dans les parages.

-Où songiez-vous aller ainsi, marquise, siffla Blaise d'une voix mordante. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit de quitter ainsi la suite royale au moment où nous passions au jeu ?

-Je me promenais, répliqua-t-elle vaguement. À dire le vrai, je comptais rentrer à mes appartements. Je me sens plutôt malade, et je n'ai nul désir de participer au jeu, où de surcroît le Roi n'a guère besoin de moi.

Blaise darda ses yeux sombres sur elle.

-Il est vrai que vous avez l'air étrange. Qu'avez-vous ?

-Il se trouve, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle avec une légèreté qu'elle était loin de ressentir, que j'ai vu un spectacle, au dîner royal, qui m'a tordu les intérieurs de peine et de dégoût.

-Le cardinal Rogue mangeait avec les doigts ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir en réponse à cette tentative d'humour, et Blaise soupira.

-Bienvenue à la Cour, Mademoiselle Granger, offrit-il en seule guise d'explications. La comtesse d'Avery était dans le carnet noir du Roi depuis trop longtemps. Elle semble affable et aimable, mais vous oubliez que tout, ici, n'est que prétexte. Tout est superficiel et faux, et vous feriez mieux de ne point l'oublier. Madame d'Avery s'imagine fort poète, voyez-vous, et ne trouve d'inspiration que dans la méchanceté. Certaines des poésies qu'elle a osée écrire, et qui ont fait le bonheur de ces maudits Anglais et des encore plus maudits Hollandais, relèvent presque du crime de lèse-majesté. Jugez plutôt de la qualité noirâtre de ce petit vers de sa plume qui a couru après la mort du feu Roi Lucius Ier : « _Le vieux Zeus est mort, est crevé, son cheval l'a déposé, il est enterré. Mais son fils est là, prêt à être Roi, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, qu'il ait anobli le dada_. »

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit dans un petit rond parfait et ses sourcils se haussèrent abruptement.

-Mais Madame d'Avery est si charmante ! Il doit y avoir erreur. Ces mots ne peuvent provenir de sa plume.

-Et pourtant, marquise, et pourtant. Il serait bon que vous vous fassiez des alliés à la Cour, mais vous n'aurez jamais d'amis si vous désirez y survivre.

Le prince les fit pénétrer dans une grande salle où plusieurs tables se dressaient, présentant divers jeux de cartes ou de dés, autour desquelles les courtisans se promenaient, s'asseyaient, pariaient, gagnaient et perdaient des fortunes, certains n'hésitant point à mettre sur la table jusqu'à leur dernière culotte dans l'espoir de rafler la mise. Une table présentait également des boissons et des amuse-bouches, et le regard de Hermione fut aussitôt attiré par la tablée royale, où Drago trônait, entouré de Pansy et du jeune homme à lunettes qui avait siégé à table et qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Il restait deux places à la tablée, mais malgré que les nobles y jettent des regards alanguis, le Roi les ignorait, discutant avec l'homme à lunettes à voix basse.

À la grande surprise- et au grand désespoir- de la marquise, Blaise la dirigea vers la table. Trois paires d'yeux se levèrent, mais Hermione fut aussitôt happée par ceux qui avaient la couleur d'orage.

Le Roi se réclina quelque peu dans son fauteuil, un rictus dangereux venant jouer sur ses lèvres. La huguenote se tendit immédiatement.

-Sire, murmura-t-elle avant de plonger dans sa révérence.

-Madame, répliqua le Roi tandis que la duchesse, désintéressée, battait les cartes. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Hermione rassembla tout son courage pour répliquer, ignorant le regard d'avertissement du prince de Sicile,

-Votre Majesté, je vous remercie de votre infinie bonté. Cependant, je me trouve mal, et j'aurais souhaité me retirer pour la soirée.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. L'homme à lunettes se figea brutalement, Pansy redressa vivement la tête en écarquillant ses yeux émeraude et Blaise les ferma au contraire, désespéré. Les courtisans les plus proches, à l'affût de ragots, se turent également, des expressions de choc sur leurs visages poudrés.

Lorsque le Roi donnait un ordre- surtout un ordre qui résonnait comme une faveur pour bon nombre de témoins de la scène qui auraient vendu père et mère pour que le monarque les invite à sa table de jeu- on ne désobéissait point. L'on s'asseyait en remerciant le Ciel de sa bonne fortune.

Cependant, le Roi se contenta de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil de manière plus confortable, et son rictus s'élargit, bien que ses yeux étincelèrent de déplaisir.

-Il ne me plaît point que vous vous retiriez, Madame. À présent, asseyez-vous.

Hermione saisit à la perfection la froideur du ton. Si elle ne voulait pas que le Roi lance ses mousquetaires à l'assaut de Harry, pour le jeter à nouveau à la Bastille, elle se devait d'obéir, malgré son dégoût inné pour ces gens.

Aussi s'assit-elle au rebord du siège, triturant ses doigts nerveusement, et Blaise prit également place. Hermione était assise en face du monarque. Une place de choix, qu'elle aurait laissé à n'importe qui d'autre au monde. La duchesse de Paris finit de battre les cartes et entreprit de les distribuer.

-Connaissez-vous la belote, Madame?

Hermione se tendit à la question du Roi. La belote avait été le jeu de prédilection de James et Lily Potter. Elle était heureuse de ce revirement, ne sachant jouer qu'à peu de jeux, mais s'étonnant de ce qu'un jeu aussi provincial soit joué à la table du Roi. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, et détourna le regard. Elle remarqua également que le Roi ne l'appelait que « Madame » : refusant de l'introduire ainsi à la Cour.

-Parlons paris, à présent, déclara Blaise d'une voix excitée. Je joue avec Votre Majesté, la duchesse et la marquise jouent ensemble. Êtes-vous certain de ne point vouloir participer, Monsieur le comte ?

L'homme à lunettes leva le nez d'un petit livre étroit qu'il lisait et les posa froidement sur son ami.

-Je ne cautionne point les jeux d'argent et vous le savez, mon cher. Et puis a-t-on déjà vue une partie de belote à cinq ?

Il renifla et se replongea dans sa lecture, tandis que les paris montèrent de cinq cents écus pour Blaise- l'équivalent de dix années de salaire chez le laquais de Hermione- à mille pour Pansy, puis deux mille pour le Roi. Hermione sentit les regards se poser sur elle.

-Deux mille cent, se contenta-t-elle de relancer.

-Oh, Madame la marquise est prudente, déclara Pansy avec un sourire carnassier.

-Elle fait bien, rétorqua Blaise, puisque nous allons vous écraser.

Le Roi ne dit rien et Hermione ignora le regard d'orage qui lui brûlait la peau.

-Pris ! déclara Pansy d'une voix chantante avant de retourner la première carte de la pile, avant de faire la moue. Sept de pique. Qui en veut ?

…

Peu de personnes savaient qui, réellement, était des espions du cardinal Rogue à la Cour. On reconnaissait fort volontiers qu'il en avait, et des plus efficaces si l'on en devait croire les résultats que le protégé du Pape obtenait au travers de l'obscur réseau qu'il semblait avoir implanté à chaque tournure de couloir, dans chaque buisson des jardins, derrière les murs et au-dessus des plafonds. Rien à la Cour n'échappait à la vigilance des espions du cardinal, et donc, rien n'échappait à l'attention de l'homme de confiance du Roi lui-même. La masse de données qu'il traitait chaque jour, de manière officielle comme officieuse, était plus écrasante que celle d'un Parlement entier. Pourtant, pas une information ne semblait circuler sans qu'elle ait été préalablement filtrée et soupesée par l'austère homme de Dieu. Du reste, le réseau que le cardinal commandait avec une volonté de fer n'obéissait qu'aux besoins du Roi. Toute la discrète surveillance du Premier Ministre ne servait qu'à Sa Majesté, et il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que songé à trahir son maître en détournant des informations pour son compte personnel. La loyauté de Rogue à l'encontre du Roi était des plus insolites, même s'ils ne se fussent pas trouvés dans une Cour où poignarder ses alliés dans le dos serait toujours de dernière mode.

Eu égard de tout ceci, le cardinal était profondément dérangé de ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour assurer l'avenir de Drago sur le trône. Il allait devoir retourner son propre réseau d'espionnage contre le Roi- il devait surveiller les rapports entre ce dernier et la marquise. Même s'il ne craignait guère qu'elle devienne sa maîtresse- il en avait eu de dizaines d'autres, et possédait toujours sous le coude deux ou trois rivales qui étaient prêtes à lui céder leurs faveurs, et puis les maîtresses n'avaient jamais empêché un mariage royal tel que celui que Rogue, la Reine-mère, et quelques autres de l'ancienne Cour préparaient depuis des mois- il craignait en revanche que la petite marquise devienne pour son maître plus qu'une conquête à inscrire sur une liste déjà fort longue. Sa peur suprême était de voir Royan couronnée favorite- si elle gagnait trop d'ascendant sur le Roi, elle pourrait empêcher le souverain d'épouser Astoria d'Espagne. Cela s'était déjà vu, des favorites imposant leurs vues politiques à leurs majestueux amants au point d'apporter un coup décisif aux mariages de ces derniers. Au détriment de toute politique sensée, elles s'assuraient alors de faire épouser à leurs amants des femmes ne pouvant faire compétition avec elles afin de garder toute leur faveur éclatante.

Royan lui avait semblé être une menace depuis le départ, de manière tout à fait objective.

D'abord, elle était jolie. Point belle, vraiment, comme l'avait été Narcissa, ou comme l'était Astoria, mais jolie, dégageant un charme fou et innocent, qui devait avoir le parfum de la nouveauté dans une Cour aussi corrompue. Son sourire était contagieux et elle portait en permanence une aura de calme, d'apaisement. Elle avait du caractère et de l'intellect, et, ô miracle, était encore sans nul doute vierge. Autant de points qui plairaient au Roi s'il se mettait en tête de la faire sienne- mais Hermione Granger avait suffisamment d'atouts pour retenir le jeune chef du royaume dans son lit, et c'était là tout le problème. Pour l'heure, certes, Drago la détestait, et ses explications quant au fait d'avoir gardé la jeune femme à la Cour étaient plausibles, mais même avec cela, le Roi avait sans doute pu constater de lui-même les qualités physiques de sa petite ennemie. Combien de temps avant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle avait toutes les qualités morales et mentales pour être digne de lui de manière bien plus sérieuse ? Et pourtant, une Hermione Granger ne pourrait jamais épouser le Roi. Elle n'en avait ni la lignée, ni la religion, ni le passé éclatant, et elle n'était somme toute qu'une marquise. Elle avait tout pour être une amante, mais rien de plus. L'idée même était ridicule : il n'est que les contes pour voir une bergère épouser un prince.

Par ailleurs, la religion de la jeune femme gênait profondément le cardinal qui était en lui, et il savait que si d'aventure le Roi venait à s'éprendre d'une huguenote, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Les dévots se retourneraient contre le Roi, de même que la noblesse et les alliances étrangères, telles la puissante Espagne. Il était mieux que la marquise de Royan sorte le plus rapidement possible de la vie du Roi, mais le cardinal allait s'échiner à la convertir tout de même, par simple mesure de prudence. Il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face en prenant des risques inutiles.

Le cardinal Rogue était songeur, regard perdu dans le parc du château, admirant les fontaines éclairées, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas arriver jusqu'à lui. Il se trouvait sur le balcon de la salle de jeu. N'ayant point de goût pour les paris, il n'assistait que rarement aux soirées dites d'appartement, mais consentait bien quelquefois à aller prendre l'air non loin de là, afin de ne pas projeter une image d'austérité totale, ce qui aurait pu être nuisible au gouvernement et soulevée l'indignation de ceux qui, jeunes et avides de plaisirs, pourraient tenter de le faire remplacer en faisant savoir au Roi qu'on n'était point dans un couvent.

Le cardinal ne se retourna guère lorsque le personnage s'accouda auprès de lui, admirant à son tour et en silence les jardins versaillais.

-Alors ?

Le simple mot du cardinal fut immédiatement compris par son espion.

-Vous aviez raison, répliqua ce dernier. La marquise me semble capable de gagner les faveurs du Roi, même si aucun d'eux deux n'a conscience de ce fait pour l'heure.

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Elle est à la table du Roi, ajouta l'autre.

Cette fois, Rogue posa son regard sur son espion, yeux étincelants d'inquiétude.

-C'est un honneur...particulier.

L'espion haussa les épaules.

-Sa Majesté avait pour projet de l'afficher, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'heure, guère d'inquiétude à avoir, cependant je crois qu'il serait bon de tout mettre en œuvre pour que la marquise et le Roi ne se retrouvent jamais seuls. La solitude est propice aux rapprochements.

-Nous devons faire accélérer le mariage royal.

L'espion acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton puis reprit,

-Je dois retourner à l'intérieur, mais je vous tiendrai informé dûment de la suite des événements.

Le cardinal hocha la tête, resserrant simplement sa fine cape noire autour de ses épaules, donnant silencieusement l'ordre à l'homme de disposer, qui s'exécuta.

…

-Rebelote, résonna la voix cristalline de Pansy tandis qu'elle empochait les cartes sur table, l'air ravie. Et c'est un magnifique capot pour ma partenaire et moi-même. Je vous félicite, marquise.

Elle leva une flûte de Champagne en cristal dans la direction de la marquise, et celle-ci plaqua un sourire de convenance sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux glissaient à nouveau vers l'horloge décorant un coin de la salle bondée. Il était deux heures du matin, elle était épuisée, et ne désirait que dormir, malgré sa longue nuit. La Cour la rendait malade et lassée plus rapidement que n'importe quelle maladie.

-Il est naturel, chez les Messieurs bien-nés, de laisser les dames remporter la main, renifla Blaise. Je propose que nous recommencions. Qu'en pensez-vous, Sire ?

-J'en pense que notre invitée s'endormira sur la table si nous restons ici une minute de plus, rétorqua Drago d'une voix traînante.

Hermione était étonnée qu'il ait remarqué sa fatigue. Elle faisait de son mieux, pourtant, pour ne point en faire montre. Elle regarda le Roi, et il lui rétorqua un rictus qu'elle n'apprécia guère.

-Nous ne saurons lui en vouloir, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de froideur. Elle est provinciale, et il est coutume de s'endormir à l'heure des poules à la campagne.

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher. Drainant sa coupe de Champagne, elle répliqua,

-Peut-être, Votre Majesté, mais au moins ne réduisons-nous point notre image en faisant épouser aux nôtres des palefreniers. Il y a du bon à être provincial, et la corruption ne nous souille pas du moins.

La mâchoire du Roi se contracta violemment et Pansy inspira nerveusement.

-Il n'y a nul besoin de se sentir insultée, Madame, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité, une des nombreuses concernant les provinciaux, répliqua le Roi d'une voix doucereuse. Et lorsqu'on est provinciale et hérétique, il est matière à se moquer, en réalité. Quant à mes décisions, je les prends seul et n'entends point être interrogé en la matière par une petite idiote. D'autres ont fini à la Bastille pour moins que cela...

La menace plana comme un poison mortel sur la table royale, et Hermione ravala la réponse qui lui vint aux lèvres. Serrant les poings dans sa robe, elle parvint à cracher,

-Veuillez m'excuser, Majesté. Ce n'était point ma place.

-En effet, siffla-t-il.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se foudroyèrent du regard, puis le Roi se détourna d'elle, hélant une jeune femme blonde d'une magnificence glaciale qui passait non loin.

-Madame la vicomtesse d'Ecully, venez, je vous prie. Il y a fort longtemps que je n'avais point discuté avec vous et votre conversation me manquait. Notre invitée va se retirer pour la nuit.

Hermione comprit l'ordre et se leva, cédant la place à sa magnifique compagne qui l'ignora totalement, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le Roi. Hermione effectua une révérence que Drago, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne sembla point remarquer, ses yeux de glace déshabillant lentement la vicomtesse, et elle se retira, tâchant de ne point regarder les masses courtisanes l'entourant et chuchotant entre elles.

 **...**

 **Voilà voilà, un chapitre fait pour mettre en place l'ambiance de la Cour de France telle qu'elle pouvait l'être à l'époque de notre histoire. Rien de majeur dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Drago et cie dans ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas également de me dire si vous avez autant apprécié que moi les trois premiers épisodes de Game of Thrones saison 7!**

 **Attention, spoiler:** RIP Lady Olenna, Reine des Badass. Tu vas me manquer.

 **A très vite mes Chocogrenouilles!**

 **DIL.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Je reviens des limbes du déménagement pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre. Après cela, j'aurais tant de choses à faire que vous n'aurez pas le suivant avant quelques semaines- deux ou trois au minimum...Mais ne vous en faites pas. J'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 11, il y a donc du temps avant que les événements ne me rattrapent.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

…

Chapitre 6.

…

Il fit orage cette nuit-là, ce qui eut pour avantage de rafraîchir le temps du lendemain, bien qu'il fasse soleil et que les températures promettent de retrouver rapidement leurs hauteurs caniculaires. Aussi Hermione, s'étant levée à l'aube, décida-t-elle de s'octroyer une promenade dans le parc du château de Versailles où elle n'avait point encore posé le pied. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ce lieu qui était si enchanteur depuis ses fenêtres.

La jeune femme ne croisa que de rares promeneurs. À la Cour il était de coutume, pour la majorité des courtisans, de se lever tard, puisque Sa Majesté n'était disponible à la foule qu'à compter de onze heures du matin. Avant cela, il fallait être extrêmement privilégié pour accompagner le Roi dans son rituel matinal.

Hermione vit une petite armée de jardiniers et autres fontainiers s'affairer comme des fourmis pour rendre le parc présentable avant que des milliers de personnes viennent le visiter, écrasant sans une seconde pensée les pelouses soigneusement ratissées. Elle inhala doucement l'air matinal et frais de la campagne, loin de Paris. Des gardes passaient également, certains encore endormis, d'autres sur le point de rentrer se coucher. Elle croisa un couple d'un certain âge, Madame appuyée au bras de son mari, Monsieur se soutenant de sa canne, se dire des messes basses comme de jeunes mariés tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les allées. Elle vit, de loin, un petit groupe de peintres désignant divers angles de vue d'un ensemble de statues. Elle passa à côté d'un groupe d'adolescents, l'air enivrés, qui riaient un peu trop haut en tentant d'être discrets. La marquise résolut de venir ici chaque matin. Même de voir des seigneurs soigneusement encapuchonnés quitter des appartements accueillants en sautant par les fenêtres lorsque celles-ci étaient suffisamment basses, afin de ne point être surpris avec leurs amantes au lever du jour, ne parvenait point à abaisser l'humeur de Hermione.

La jeune femme s'assit un moment sur le rebord d'une fontaine, ignorant le léger pincement glacé de la pierre contre ses jupes, et croisa les mains dans son giron, profitant simplement d'être là. Quelques oiseaux frôlèrent le chemin de gravillons blancs de leurs ailes, lançant des pépiements qui sonnaient comme une ode à la joie. Sous la surface tranquille de l'eau de la fontaine, quelques carpes nageaient paisiblement, leurs couleurs blanches, rouges et jaunes fendant les eaux lentement. Un écureuil d'un cuivre lustré descendit à toute vitesse d'un arbre, disparut entre deux haies, apparut à nouveau, sa queue touffue pointant en l'air, s'arrêta, et repartit pour de bon. La nature avait toujours été source d'émerveillement pour Hermione, et elle peinait à comprendre comment la vie tranquille et douce de la campagne parvenait à se dérouler à quelques pas du château le plus étincelant d'Europe.

Tandis qu'elle observait ses alentours, en paix avec le monde, le bruissement de robes se rapprochant et le claquement de talons de soie contre les gravillons lui parvinrent. La jeune femme leva les yeux et vit apparaître un groupe de demoiselles qui devaient avoir son âge.

Deux d'entre elles étaient visiblement jumelles. Elles avaient le teint légèrement hâlé des femmes du Sud, malgré que la mode soit à la blancheur irréprochable, ce qui n'enlevait rien à leur beauté exotique. Leurs longs cheveux noirs et soyeux brillaient avec éclat, parsemés de joyaux rouges qui épousaient la couleur rubis de leurs robes de grande qualité. Bien qu'elles fussent vêtues à l'identique, et se ressemblent en tous points, de la coiffure aux souliers en passant par leurs visages, l'une d'elles portait dans les bras un furet blanc coiffé d'un ruban rouge, et l'autre une poule nègre-soie noire qui arborait un minuscule collier de diamants, ce que Hermione ne manqua point de trouver fort étonnant et divertissant.

La troisième jeune femme était d'une grande beauté. Elle avait de luxuriantes boucles miel, de grands yeux caressants, et portait une robe bleu roi au décolleté que la pudique marquise eut volontiers qualifié de scandaleux, bien qu'il allât comme une seconde peau à sa propriétaire. Du reste, la belle était fort maquillée, lèvres carmin et yeux charbonneux- yeux qui étaient, par ailleurs, du bleu ciel le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver. Son abondante poitrine était poussée en avant par ses rires continuels, ce qui donnait l'effet d'une mise en scène permanente.

Mais Hermione fut tentée d'ignorer les trois jeunes filles eu égard de la quatrième- dont elle savait l'identité pour avoir jouée avec cette personne toute son enfance. Vêtue d'une robe couleur champagne rehaussant sa nature pétillante, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, un visage splendide, à la fois altier et enfantin, un rire naturel en permanence au bord des lèvres et le regard noisette décidé, elle s'arrêta en remarquant Hermione, et ses compagnes, confuses, l'imitèrent.

-Hermione, souffla-t-elle.

La rousse jeta un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un surgir des buissons pour l'attaquer, et la marquise comprit sa réaction. Puis la jeune femme reporta son regard sur Hermione, se léchant les lèvres, mains tremblantes d'anticipation.

-Madame la marquise de Royan, reprit-elle un ton plus haut. J'avais entendu les rumeurs de votre arrivée à la Cour mais je ne pouvais croire...

Elle sembla perdue un instant, puis murmura, hésitante :

-Est-ce ma famille qui vous envoie ?

La marquise ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié, malgré la douleur délirante que la jeune fille avait causée à dite famille et qui avait poussée Hermione à la maudire depuis cette malheureuse histoire.

-Non, Madame la comtesse de Béziers, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix peut-être un peu trop sèche et qui fit grimacer la rousse. Ce n'est point votre famille qui m'envoit. Il s'agit de toute autre chose, bien que les raisons de mon arrivée à la Cour ne concernent que le Roi et moi-même.

À la lueur d'intérêt qui éclaira alors immédiatement le regard pervenche de la blonde bouclée, Hermione sut que ses paroles avaient été mal interprétées, aussi s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter,

-Cela concerne La Rochelle...je ne puis vous en dire plus.

-Oh, répondit la comtesse de Béziers en se tordant les mains. Je pensais...je pensais que...enfin, Dieu soit louée, Madame, ils ne vous envoient point pour me reprendre. Comment pourrais-je quitter la Cour ? Une fois que l'on y a goûté, tout ce que l'on a connu jusqu'alors perd son intérêt.

Hermione songea avec dérision que ce n'était en rien son cas, et qu'elle ne désirait que de quitter Versailles, mais elle comprit, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le château en arrière-plan, ce qui avait attisé l'intérêt de Ginevra Weasley.

La jeunesse désargentée de la fougueuse comtesse rousse avait profondément blessée celle-ci. Les moqueries des autres fillettes de la noblesse fortunée et catholique, le manque de tout, les jours sans pain car ses parents refusaient la charité, même venant de leurs proches, avaient marqué Ginny. Plus tard, elle avait été traumatisée par les mauvais traitements que les catholiques pouvaient lui infliger et infliger à sa famille à cause de leur religion. Elle s'était jurée de changer son avenir un jour, et ses parents avaient à contrecœur accepté de la donner en épousailles à un catholique si l'occasion devait se présenter, afin qu'elle améliore sa vie et vive selon son rang. Mais la comtesse aspirait à autre chose qu'un mariage de province. Elle rêvait du luxe chatoyant des Cours européennes.

À seize ans, ses parents avaient décidé de lui faire faire son entrée dans le monde. La date coïncida avec la mort d'une vieille tante vivant près de Paris, et Ginny avait donc accompagné ses parents pour payer ses respects à la défunte, puisqu'elle était maintenant d'âge. Cette tante avait un fils, de vingt ans l'aîné de la petite rousse, que ses parents espéraient lui voir épouser, car il était catholique et, si dépourvu du moindre centime d'or, il s'était illustré à plusieurs reprises dans l'armée de Lucius Ier et avait des espérances. De plus, cet homme passait une grande partie de l'année dans le Sud de la France, n'ayant point de goût pour la capitale, ce qui aurait permis à Ginny de demeurer proche d'une famille qui l'adorait et ne voulait que la protéger.

Ginny avait profité du voyage, non pour épouser l'homme, mais pour filer dans les jupons d'une autre vieille tante- une marquise, catholique fanatique et ayant ses entrées en Cour. La tante n'était que trop heureuse d'arracher à une famille d'hérétiques une jeune fille ayant si grandement l'envie de réussir sa vie, et avait aussitôt couru demander à la Reine Narcissa que celle-ci lui permette de prendre Ginny sous son aile. Cela fut accordé, et les Weasley, qui réclamèrent leur fille à grand renforts de hurlements et de menaces, furent jetés hors de Paris et interdits de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle. Pendant qu'ils retournaient chez eux, détruits, la jeune femme se faisait convertir et entamait une brillante entrée en Cour sous l'œil de faucon de la vieille tante Muriel. Cette trahison, qui avait coûtée tant de larmes à la famille Weasley, tant de désespoir, et tant de peine, demeurait encore, des années plus tard, sujet difficile, et Hermione comme Harry n'avaient jamais pu trouver en eux la force de pardonner à la comtesse ce qu'elle avait osée faire.

Aussi fut-ce avec un sourire amer que la marquise répliqua d'un ton de finalité,

-Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu trouver votre bonheur, comtesse, fut-ce dans le malheur d'autrui. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, Mesdames...

Elle se leva et contourna les quatre jeunes femmes, se préparant à remonter au château, lorsque la voix de Ginny la retint.

-Attendez, Madame la marquise !

Hermione se tourna sur un talon, haussant un sourcil impatient. Ginny sembla craindre la réponse que la brune allait lui donner lorsqu'elle demanda,

-Nous faisions le tour du parc pour voir les nouveaux bosquets ordonnés par le Roi...voulez-vous nous accompagner ?

Son ton était légèrement suppliant, et Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard de requin assoiffé de sang que la plantureuse blonde posa sur Ginny. Cette fille semblait à l'affût du moindre ragot à colporter. Quelque chose dans le ton de la comtesse retint Hermione. C'était la voix qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle voulait confier ses secrets les plus enfouis à son amie, lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Aussi, avec un hochement de tête sec, Hermione accepta l'invitation. Cela ne rachetait en rien ce que Ginny avait fait- mais sa maudite curiosité prenait, une fois encore, le dessus sur tout le reste.

…

Hermione devait reconnaître qu'il y avait des avantages à connaître quelqu'un de la Cour. Alors que la chaleur d'été instaurait déjà son impitoyable règne sur le palais royal, Ginny et ses trois comparses la conduisirent dans un bosquet, où elles se retrouvèrent à l'abri de tout rayon de soleil nocif, et qui était régulièrement aspergé par des gouttelettes d'eau miroitantes projetées par un ensemble de jets d'eau ornant les lieux.

-Les bosquets versaillais sont des théâtres de verdure, expliqua Ginny à l'intention de son ancienne amie. Le Roi aime y faire représenter des spectacles.

Hermione se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, et s'assit près des quatre jeunes femmes à même la pelouse.

-Quelle chaleur atroce, minauda la ravissante blonde en s'éventant d'une main délicate, ce qui envoya un nuage de parfum trop capiteux dans les narines de la marquise. Il fait décidément bien meilleur dans les chambres du marquis de Lassaux...

L'une des jumelles- celle tenant le furet- roula ses yeux de braise tandis que sa sœur claquait la langue d'impatience.

-Il est marié, tout de même, scanda la demoiselle au furet en grattant la bête derrière les oreilles.

-Heureusement, sa femme se trouve en Angleterre à l'heure actuelle. Elle est fort éprise de son époux, rappela la blonde avec un sourire mesquin. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que son cher, cher mari la trompe à tour de bras.

-Ce n'est point le cas, pourtant, répliqua la seconde jumelle. Il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'il a osé tromper son épouse. Cela se comprend- vous êtes irrésistible.

La blonde jeta une mèche bouclée par-dessus son épaule laiteuse avec un éclat de rire cristallin.

-Cela est vrai, Votre Altesse, cela est vrai, s'amusa-t-elle. Je me lasse pourtant déjà de lui. Il y a un jeune duc espagnol, ambassadeur de ce pays pour une cause que j'ignore hélas, qui est fort beau, est arrivé la semaine passée, et m'a l'air fort collet monté. Je me ferai une grande joie de l'initier aux plaisirs à la française.

-Vous dites cela puisque le Roi ne vous a guère invitée à nouveau dans son lit, ricana la jumelle au furet.

La blonde serra la mâchoire et cessa de rire, la foudroyant du regard.

-Chacun sait que le Roi offre rarement une répétition de ses talents, répliqua-t-elle. Mais cela viendra, je le sais. Hier encore il m'a complimentée sur la beauté de mes yeux alors que je le passais dans un corridor...avec le prince de Sicile, qui, lui, heureusement, ne me nie pas l'accès à ses chambres avec régularité.

Les deux jumelles éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione plissa les lèvres, désapprobatrice et scandalisée. Ginny ne semblait guère écouter la conversation, arrachant des pâquerettes à ses pieds et les attachant pour en faire un collier, yeux résolument baissés.

La blonde sembla se désintéresser finalement de ses nombreux amants pour se tourner vers Hermione.

-Ainsi, vous êtes la marquise de Royan, clama-t-elle d'une voix sucrée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. La comtesse de Béziers semble vous adorer.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble, en effet, répondit Hermione d'un ton vague.

-Je suis la marquise de Clermont, se présenta enfin la blonde. J'ai nom Lavande Brown. Et voici, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant la jumelle au furet, Padma Patil, et sa jumelle Parvati Patil, qui sont des princesses de l'empire ottoman, et qui vivent à la Cour de France.

Ginny leva enfin les yeux de son collier de fleurs, et les posa sur celle qui fut, autrefois, son amie :

-Restez-vous à la Cour, marquise, ou repartez-vous à Royan ?

-Je reste pour l'heure, se contenta de répliquer la brune.

-Excellent, les interrompit Lavande Brown en saisissant le bras de Hermione pour le serrer avec force, enfonçant ses griffes effilées dans le tissu de la robe. Toute amie de la comtesse est mon amie.

Elle relâcha le bras de Hermione et bondit sur ses pieds.

-Je dois être de retour au château à présent. Madame de Yaxley donne une petite réception cet après-midi à Vincennes et je dois m'apprêter. Il me semble que vous devriez en faire autant, Vos Altesses. Comtesse, je crois que vous êtes invitée également ?

-Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à Madame de Yaxley, répliqua Ginny en se levant à son tour, mais hélas, je dois visiter mon couturier à Paris, si je désire avoir ma nouvelle robe pour le bal d'anniversaire du Roi le mois à venir. Aussi comprendra-t-elle aisément mon absence.

Lavande haussa ses épaules blanches, et fit demi-tour, les princesses la flanquant comme une garde d'Amazones, et elles disparurent. Hermione s'apprêta à les imiter, ne voulant guère rester seule avec la rousse, mais Ginny lança,

-A dire le vrai, cette robe est fin prête depuis des semaines. Je voulais vous parler.

Hermione serra les poings et tourna un regard furieux sur Ginny.

-Moi pas, Madame la comtesse. Oubliez-vous que vous avez perdue mon amitié le jour où vous avez commise la plus odieuse des trahisons ?

Ginny rougit, mais répliqua,

-Hermione, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Pouvez-vous m'en vouloir d'aimer la Cour ?

-Certes pas, répondit-elle avec mépris. Cependant, je peux vous haïr pour la peine que vous nous avez causée, et qui fait pleurer encore votre mère tous les soirs lorsqu'elle s'imagine que personne ne l'entend.

Des larmes peinées apparurent dans les yeux de Ginny et elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

-J'en suis désolée, mais ma vie n'était ni auprès de ma famille, ni auprès de cet homme que l'on voulait me faire épouser. Il avait vingt années de plus que moi ! Imaginez-vous mon dégoût d'entendre ma mère préparer des tissus pour ma robe de mariée, ou mon père discuter du meilleur bois pour construire le berceau de notre premier-né ?

Le cœur de Hermione se serra légèrement. Il était vrai que personne n'avait demandé l'avis de Ginny lorsque ces fiançailles éventuelles avaient été négociées, et Hermione avait toujours estimé que son amie était trop heureuse de grimper l'échelle sociale pour se soucier de cela.

-J'ai beau aimer la Cour, la richesse et les plaisirs, marquise, mais je rêvais aussi d'amour, murmura-t-elle.

-Cela ne m'est pas suffisant pour pardonner votre conduite, Madame la comtesse.

-Je ne vous le demande pas, car ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Toutefois, je vous supplie de me donner une seconde chance...vous avez besoin d'un guide fiable à la Cour, et j'ai besoin d'une amie qui ne soit guère obsédée par la dernière mode de Vienne, les hommes ou les fêtes à Vincennes. Prenons cela comme un accord, voulez-vous.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Ce que proposait la rouquine n'était guère dénué de sens, aussi hocha-t-elle lentement la tête.

-J'y consens.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina et elle eut un sourire éclatant.

-Parfait !

Puis, elle perdit quelque peu de sa superbe et demanda avec douceur,

-Comment...comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien, répondit simplement la marquise. Je me suis fiancée à Ronald.

Ginny mit un coup de poing victorieux en l'air.

-Je le savais ! Harry me doit cinquante-

Elle s'arrêta, se rappelant soudain de la situation sous l'œil peu charitable de Hermione.

-Désolée.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la rousse proposa,

-Et si nous remontions au palais ? Je pourrais vous montrer mes appartements.

…

La porte du bureau personnel de la duchesse de Paris s'ouvrit et la belle Pansy Parkinson roula ses yeux émeraude sans les lever de la lettre qu'elle rédigeait. Elle avait pourtant signalé à son valet qu'elle ne désirait voir personne- écrire au lunatique ambassadeur d'Irlande en France relevait toujours de la diplomatie la plus pointilleuse, et Pansy n'était guère femme à s'embarrasser de notions futiles telles que le tact. Aussi avait-elle besoin de calme absolu pour correspondre avec l'étrange personnage.

Cependant, en voyant le cardinal Rogue passer la porte, ses capes de voyage tourbillonnant derrière lui, signalant qu'il était sur le point de quitter Versailles- ce qui eut pour résultat d'augmenter considérablement l'humeur de la jeune femme- Pansy comprit ce qui avait poussé le valet à ouvrir. Elle savait qu'elle-même et le cardinal Rogue étaient secrètement surnommés par les courtisans les « deux rocs ». Nul ne voulait les contrarier ni en faire des ennemis. Ils étaient deux puissances contraires en guerre permanente l'un contre l'autre mais obligés, malgré tout cela, de travailler ensemble, le cardinal étant le ministre officiel et la duchesse étant la ministre officieuse. Elle reposa lentement sa plume de paon dans l'encrier. Il était six heures et demi du matin et pourtant, les deux favoris politiques étaient déjà préparés pour la journée à venir et travaillaient depuis une bonne heure.

-Votre Éminence, lança-t-elle sèchement. Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'infini déshonneur de vous voir dans mes appartements, sans annonce, et alors même que j'avais interdit à mes domestiques de vous laisser entrer ?

La lèvre de Rogue se retroussa de dégoût.

-Je représente l'autorité de Sa Majesté et suis donc invité à pénétrer partout, que vous l'acceptiez ou non. Privilège que, je suis certain, vous me tueriez volontiers pour obtenir.

-Ne soyez point ridicule, Monsieur le ministre. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune excuse pour vous tuer.

Ces amabilités échangées, Pansy haussa un sourcil finement dessiné.

-Je viens m'entretenir avec vous du cas délicat de la marquise de Royan.

-Encore cela, s'amusa-t-elle. J'eusse cru, à la vérité, que vos espions vous auraient déjà renseigné.

-Cela est le cas, et ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté m'inquiète au plus haut point. La marquise s'est offerte une promenade dans les jardins, ce matin...

-Quelle offense, se moqua la duchesse. La marquise s'est promenée. Voilà qui constitue certainement un attentat contre la monarchie et qui exige un châtiment spectaculaire, tel que la mettre sur le bûcher comme, si je puis dire, vous en _brûlez_ d'envie depuis son apparition à la Cour.

Un regard sévère du cardinal la fit taire.

-La marquise s'est rendue dans les jardins, donc, où elle a croisé du monde avec qui elle est allée s'entretenir dans un bosquet...

Cette fois, Pansy se redressa dans son fauteuil, l'air subitement inquiète.

-...Un homme ?

-J'eusse préféré cela, répondit le cardinal. Cela aurait eu le mérite de l'éloigner du Roi. Non, elle a croisée la marquise de Clermont...

Pansy lâcha un juron entre ses dents.

-De toute la Cour, il faut donc qu'elle s'acoquine avec la plus grande catin du règne ! Sans être une prude, je suis d'avis pour que l'on enferme la Clermont sur ses terres, et ce depuis des années, mais le Roi aime avoir des femmes belles et disponibles autour de lui...qui d'autre ?

-Les princesses ottomanes, évidemment, elles ne quittent guère le côté de Brown. Ainsi que la petite Béziers...

-La comtesse de Béziers ?

Pansy eut l'air soudainement pensive.

-N'est-il point possible que ce soit avec la comtesse que Royan s'est entretenue ? Béziers est, après tout, la sœur cadette du fiancé de la marquise. Elles se connaissent certainement.

-Cela n'enlève rien au fait que Ginevra Weasley est des amies intimes de Lavande Brown, et que Hermione Granger sera considérée comme une catin si elle décide de les fréquenter. Cela est la raison même pour laquelle la comtesse de Béziers n'a point de pouvoir à la Cour, à cause de dite fréquentation, malgré qu'elle soit sage...

Pansy hocha pensivement la tête.

-Le Roi ne peut avoir en son entourage officiel des femmes qui fréquentent Clermont et celles de son espèce. La publicité pour le royaume serait catastrophique...

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Je dois m'absenter quelques jours pour rencontrer des envoyés du pape à Paris, mais je ne serai jamais loin et le Roi le sait. Malgré ma haine pour vous, Madame la duchesse, je sais également que vous êtes compétente en ce qui concerne l'image publique de la Cour, aussi vous prierai-je d'agir immédiatement.

-Naturellement, répliqua Pansy en plissant les yeux avec mépris. À présent, cardinal, adieu et mauvaise route à vous. Demeurez à Paris le plus longtemps possible je vous prie...

-La jalousie vous va mal au teint, duchesse, je vous l'ai déjà dit, renifla Rogue en rabattant sa cape noire autour de ses épaules. Mais même si je m'absentais une année entière, vous ne pourriez pas vous asseoir à ma place.

-Sortez, siffla-t-elle en pâlissant.

Le cardinal eut une révérence moqueuse et disparut, cape déployée telle les ailes d'une chauve-souris, laissant la duchesse à la fois colérique de l'échange et pensive quant à la marquise de Royan.

 **...**

 **Chapitre court, donc, pour introduire Ginny (et Lavande, aka on s'en fout, et les jumelles Patil, aka on s'en fout bis). Ginny aura un rôle dans cette fiction, pas un rôle aussi important que Blaise ou Pansy, mais tout de même. Enfin, Rogue passe à l'attaque et Pansy est sur ses gardes. Que nous réserve l'avenir selon vous?**

 **Aussi...OMG je ne pensais pas qu'une saison quasi-entière de Game of Thrones pouvait être aussi jouissive! Moi perso, le seul truc qui me dérange c'est le rapprochement Daenerys/Jon. Vu le degré de consanguinité des Targaryen, ils sont quasiment frère et soeur d'un point de vue génétique...beurk. En fait, je préfère le Jonsa. Qui préférez-vous? Jon/Daenerys ou Jon/Sansa? Attention, votre réponse vous vaudra (peut-être, ou peut-être pas) un OS Game of Thrones. Il y a longtemps que j'ai envie d'explorer un nouveau fandom.**

 **A très bientôt mes Chocogrenouilles!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, mes petits courtisans! Désolée pour la longue absence, qui va se prolonger...ma connexion Wifi n'est que temporaire. Pendant ce temps, voici le chapitre suivant qui, je n'en doute pas, devrait satisfaire les envies et attentes de certain(e)s d'entre vous.**

 **Sans plus d'attente, le chapitre!**

 **...**

…

-Madame la marquise de Royan !

Hermione dût se forcer à s'arrêter au beau milieu de la Galerie des Glaces, serrant les dents. Elle n'avait guère envie de s'entretenir avec quiconque- encore moins avec la personne qui venait de l'apostropher. Autour d'elle, une foule dense de courtisans la contournèrent à peine, certains n'hésitant point à lui entrer leurs coudes dans les côtes ou à heurter leurs épaules aux siennes afin de passer plus aisément. Aux yeux de la Cour, elle n'était pour l'heure personne. Et en effet, elle aimait n'être personne. Les regards curieux des courtisans la jugeant chaque instant du jour la dérangeaient profondément- elle ne saurait jamais s'habituer à la vie de Cour. Peut-être était-ce là la solution ? Tomber malade et payer un médecin à décréter qu'elle devait se rendre aux eaux ? Aller à une station pyrénéenne, puis traverser la frontière. Le Roi aurait beau jeu de tenter de la reprendre en Espagne...

La duchesse de Paris parvint enfin à sa hauteur, la tirant de ses pensées désespérées. La superbe amie du Roi était splendidement vêtue d'une robe de cavalière pourpre rebrodée d'or, et sa démarche faisait d'elle la reine incontestée de l'entourage royal.

-Sa Majesté exige votre présence, marquise, expliqua Pansy en poursuivant sa route, obligeant la jeune brune à la suivre. Nous partons à la chasse. Vous vous devez d'être des nôtres. Hors de question que vous profitiez de l'absence du souverain pour tenter de vous échapper du palais...

-Madame la duchesse, si je puis me permettre, qui est ce « on » ?

-Nous serons une trentaine, une petite équipée donc, répliqua la duchesse de son éternel ton glacé. Le prince de Sicile, le comte de Calais et moi-même en serons notamment. Il y aura quelques dames, mais surtout des messieurs.

Hermione gravit les marches du château, ayant quelques difficultés à suivre le rythme rapide de Pansy. La dame la plus puissante du royaume, après la reine-mère, s'arrêta brusquement en claquant un talon sur le marbre du couloir devant la porte des appartements de Hermione. De nulle part, un valet aux couleurs de la duchesse apparut, ouvrant la porte devant elle, et la marquise suivit Pansy tandis que celle-ci, à toute vitesse, se dirigeait vers la garde-robe de la jeune fille en claquant des doigts. Le valet hocha la tête et disparut, et quelques instants plus tard, une servante aux joues rondes pénétrait dans les appartements à la suite de sa maîtresse. La duchesse de Paris claqua la langue avec impatience, jetant en direction de la servante une robe de cavalière vert forêt et brun cuir.

-Vêtissez la marquise de Royan, et tâchez de vous hâter, gronda-t-elle. Sa Majesté n'attend plus que nous pour se mettre à cheval, et il déteste attendre.

-Oui, Madame la duchesse, piailla la servante en papillonnant autour de Hermione qui se laissa faire, quelque peu perdue. Levez les bras, marquise, voilà...merci...

Pansy se retira devant la fenêtre, tapant du pied, et émit un bruit de gorge irrité.

-L'équipée se rassemble déjà dans la cour intérieure, pesta-t-elle. Voulez-vous bien vous précipiter, bonne à rien, sans quoi je vous renvoie mendier sur le pont parisien d'où je vous ai tirée !

-Oui, Madame la duchesse, lança la servant d'un ton chevrotant, yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune fille en pitié, et décida d'attirer à elle plutôt qu'à la malheureuse les foudres de Pansy Parkinson.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, déclara-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu agacée, et quant au Roi, s'il désire tant débuter sa chasse, qu'il la commence sans moi !

Pansy opéra un demi-tour immédiat sur ses talons, yeux ronds, puis ses traits se tirèrent abruptement, lui conférant un air dangereusement furieux.

-Vous vous oubliez, je crois, marquise, siffla-t-elle. Il n'appartient à personne, hormis à Dieu, de questionner le Roi. Songez à conserver votre tête et à ne plus vous adresser à moi comme à la dernière des suivantes, sans quoi votre cher cousin retournera sur l'heure à la Bastille. Du moins aurez-vous l'insigne honneur de l'y accompagner, cette fois !

Narines palpitantes, Pansy tint férocement le regard de Hermione, sa colère irradiant d'elle à grandes vagues. Hermione hésita, puis alla répliquer, lorsque fort heureusement, la servante intervint d'une voix tremblante,

-J'ai terminé, Madame la duchesse.

-Parfait, décréta celle-ci avant de se remettre en marche, congédiant la jeune fille d'un geste agacé de la main.

Hermione réprima un soupir et se mit à trottiner dans le sillage de la duchesse, qui la mena dehors, où plusieurs dizaines de cavaliers étaient rassemblés à cheval, les chiens d'une meute chasseresse aboyant de tous leurs poumons. Leurs rires et leurs discussions emplissaient l'air, mais les yeux d'ambre de la huguenote se posa immédiatement sur une grande monture noire. L'homme la chevauchant était également et superbement vêtu du même noir, semblant se fondre avec l'animal pour ne faire qu'un, si ce n'était la chevelure qui étincelait d'argent à la lumière du soleil. Il se tenait légèrement à l'écart des cavaliers, parlant à voix basse au prince de Sicile, également à cheval. Soudain, comme s'il les avait entendues approcher, le Roi tourna vivement la tête, semblant ignorer Pansy pour que son regard de faucon se pose sur Hermione. Un regard gardé, ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'il pensait, et qui inquiéta un instant la marquise : serait-il réellement si furieux de son retard ?

-Madame la duchesse, lança-t-il à l'égard de Pansy. Il est plaisant de constater que notre invitée s'est enfin décidée à nous rejoindre.

Les rires fusèrent, moqueurs à l'image du monarque, et les joues de Hermione virèrent aussitôt au rouge vif, bien qu'elle garde la tête haute.

-Versailles est grand, ce qui n'est guère le cas de la marquise, rétorqua Pansy avec un sourire en lame de couteau. J'ai eu beau jeu de la trouver dans la foule de courtisans. Raison de plus, Sire, pour revenir habiter Paris : au Louvre, vous parvenez tout du moins à retrouver qui vous l'entendez.

Le regard d'orage se posa sur la duchesse, et Drago eut un sourire carnassier.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, malheureusement pour vous, ma chère duchesse. Quant à surveiller mes sujets...

Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers Hermione, provocateur.

-...il me faudra simplement garder celle-ci à l'œil.

Hermione ignora les regards appuyés et les chuchotis spéculateurs à son encontre. Elle arracha son regard à celui du Roi, et vit que Pansy s'était déjà mise en selle sur une haquenée bai brûlé. Un laquais s'arrêta devant elle avec une monture alezane, et elle l'enfourcha d'un mouvement preste. Le Roi tourna la tête et la hocha en direction d'un marquis qui entreprit de souffler dans son cor, et la chasse démarra, les cavaliers s'enlevant à un train d'enfer, les chiens les devançant de quelques foulées. Hermione choisit d'adopter le galop rassemblé de Pansy, qui vint rejoindre le prince de Sicile et le Roi ainsi que le comte de Calais, qui restaient quelque peu derrière la courre sauvage de seigneurs et de dames. Une seule personne demeura près d'eux- la belle d'Ecully, qui avait remplacé Hermione à la table de jeu du Roi, et qui avait certainement fini la nuit dans le lit de celui-ci.

-Madame d'Ecully, lança Blaise d'une voix ennuyée, allez galoper ailleurs voir si nous y sommes.

La blonde retroussa la lèvre, offensée, et jeta un bref regard au Roi qui l'ignora. Vaincue, elle poussa sa monture et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

-Elle devient gênante, commenta Théodore en galopant tranquillement, rênes en une main. Elle s'imagine favorite. Elle s'imagine Reine de France, Sire, et chacun sait que cette place revient à...

-Madame de Royan.

Hermione tressaillit, mais le Roi se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête vers elle.

-Rejoignez-nous. Je ne puis vous surveiller si vous restez derrière nous.

Timidement, Hermione vint se glisser près du cheval de Blaise.

-Chassiez-vous sur vos terres, marquise ? demanda ce dernier.

-Souvent, confirma-t-elle simplement.

Blaise attendit un développement qui ne vint guère, puis offrit une moue.

-Vous n'êtes point bavarde, marquise.

-Votre question a pourtant trouvée une réponse, rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Je préfère me contenter de peu de mots.

C'était loin de la vérité. Hermione adorait parler, diffuser son savoir. Petite, elle chassait souvent avec les Potter, et appréciait ces chasses car, lorsque Lily ou elle y participaient, les messieurs, en gentilshommes, ne tuaient point la proie par égard pour elles. En grandissant, Hermione continua à chasser, sur ses terres ou sur celles des Potter, toujours sans achever les bêtes qu'elle poursuivait. Cependant, elle avait le sentiment que le Roi ne se gênerait en rien pour assassiner une pauvre créature innocente devant elle.

-Vous savez donc chasser, se contenta de relever le prince de Sicile. Aimez-vous cela ?

-Beaucoup, Votre Altesse, hormis le hallali.

-Ce qui ne m'étonne guère, rit doucement l'italien, car je ne connais nulle dame qui aime voir tuer une bête, si ce n'est la duchesse de Paris. Les autres font mine d'aimer cela pour plaire à Sa Majesté.

Pansy renifla avec hauteur.

-Votre Altesse, il n'y a point de mal à aimer le hallali. Il y a de la satisfaction à voir une quête couronnée de succès.

-La duchesse, poursuivit Blaise à l'intention de Hermione, est un grand fauconnier. Elle possède, après le Roi naturellement, la plus belle fauconnerie du royaume. Elle élève des lapins des neiges, les relâche et les chasse avec ses oiseaux. Ensuite elle se fait des gants en fourrure de lapin, qui sont au demeurant de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit.

-Vous me flattez, Altesse, répondit Pansy d'une voix plate.

Un cri résonna quelque part à leur gauche, dans les tréfonds des bois, suivi par un concert d'aboiements. Les cavaliers avaient débusqué un animal. À la suite du souverain, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise et Théodore partirent plein galop à travers les fourrés, leur petit groupe se dissipant naturellement au gré de la chasse. Hermione se retrouva isolée.

Elle continua sa route un moment, se délectant du plaisir de la chasse, suivant avec attention les bruits, et finit par voir surgir devant elle un cerf. Elle s'arrêta.

C'était une bête magnifique, dans la force de l'âge, ses bois majestueux dressés sur une tête aux yeux brillants d'un intellect étrangement humain. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa fourrure. Il vit Hermione, s'arrêta brièvement, puis d'un bond, s'échappa dans un buisson à l'opposée de la jeune femme. Quelques instants plus tard, un troupeau de chasseurs passait sous le nez de la marquise, devancé par les chiens. Hermione reconnut Théodore, Blaise et Pansy dans le lot. Elle ne vit pas le Roi.

Elle faillit donner à son cheval l'ordre de suivre la meute, puis se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Les bruits de la chasse s'éloignèrent dans le lointain, la laissant seule.

Seule. Sans chaperon. Sans personne pour la surveiller. Nerveusement, elle se lécha les lèvres, hésitante. Elle pourrait en profiter pour fuir...et si on l'interceptait, elle pourrait prétendre s'être perdue dans cette forêt qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Se mordant la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, elle suivit une brusque impulsion qui l'envahit, faisant effectuer un demi-tour brutal à sa jument, prête à galoper loin de Versailles, de cette chasse, et du Roi.

Elle n'alla guère loin.

Le Roi se tenait juste derrière elle, communiquant son silence parfait à sa monture. Il se tenait coite, un sourcil levé, visage imperturbable. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à lancer son excuse- ridicule, au demeurant- puis se ravisa, saisie d'une soudaine angoisse. Plutôt que de parler, elle fouetta vivement la croupe de sa jument, et partit à travers bois à un train d'enfer.

Elle n'eut point besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le monarque la suivait : les bruits de folle cavalcade des deux chevaux résonna entre les arbres. Elle fonça aveuglément, talonnant désespérément sa monture, comme si le Roi eut été un assassin et qu'elle tentait de sauver sa vie, une métaphore qui correspondait avec une stupéfiante précision à la réalité, en somme. Ses poumons étaient en feu, et elle haletait plus lourdement que l'animal sous elle. Sa stupide action était motivée par l'instinct, vieille comme le temps, de la proie harcelée par le prédateur.

Le cheval noir du Roi surgit soudain à sa droite, la rattrapant aisément, sans que le souverain semble autrement ému par cette course-poursuite. D'une voix calme et glacée comme à son habitude, il lança par-dessus le tonnerre des sabots,

-Je me dois de vous conseiller de cesser ces enfantillages, Mademoiselle Granger.

La jeune femme faillit pousser un cri de tourment, et talonna encore sa jument, ce qui fit tiquer dangereusement le souverain. Elle entendit un léger grondement de fureur s'élever de la poitrine de son ennemi, et soudain, il fut sur elle, sautant de son propre cheval et la saisissant à la taille pour les précipiter tous deux non sans violence sur le tapis de mousse qu'était le sol de la forêt. Hermione ne sut jamais s'il le fit exprès ou non, mais il tomba sous elle, brisant sa chute et elle atterrit sur le corps dur du Roi. Aussitôt, sans qu'elle eut pu reprendre ne serait-ce qu'une respiration, le Roi les fit rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus, la petite marquise piégée sous lui. Il lui saisit les poignets, les tenant fermement d'une main au-dessus des boucles décoiffées de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi un bref instant, le Roi la foudroyant du regard et la jeune femme reprenant son souffle.

Enfin elle tenta de dégager ses mains, sans succès, avant de fixer Drago avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Ce fut l'instant qu'il choisit pour jeter d'une voix à la fois narquoise et furieuse,

-Lorsque la Cour saura que vous et moi nous sommes isolés dans les bois tandis que nos compagnons chassaient, ils en feront des gorges chaudes.

Elle s'empourpra violemment, et il ricana, se délectant visiblement de son malaise.

-A moins que vous isoler avec moi était ce que vous recherchiez, Mademoiselle Granger...

Elle inspira vivement, l'insulte la frappant de plein fouet.

-Lâchez-moi, commanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et quelque peu chevrotante.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez vous permettre de vous adresser à moi comme si j'étais votre laquais, ma chère marquise ? gronda-t-il doucereusement. Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à oublier qui je suis, et qui vous êtes. Alors pour la _dernière_ fois- et j'insiste sur ce point- je suis votre Roi, votre seigneur, votre maître. Et vous, petite sotte, n'êtes qu'une sombre marquise, une sujette indigne de ce royaume que vous souillez de par votre religion. Vous m'appartenez comme tout ce que compte ce pays.

Hermione sentit un frisson de déplaisir la parcourir.

-Je ne vous appartiens pas, siffla-t-elle.

-Le croyez-vous ?

La réplique sonna comme un défi, mais Hermione ne lâcha rien, se contentant de le dévisager avec dégoût. Il ferma les yeux brièvement comme si elle lui eut lancé une excellente plaisanterie, puis il fit lentement rouler ses hanches contre le bassin de sa captive.

Un brusque et douloureux éclair traversa son bas-ventre, inondant ses veines de feu liquide, et la marquise inhala, stupéfaite, laissant ses yeux s'ouvrir brutalement avant de se refermer tandis qu'une vague de chaleur intense et agréable la parcourait. Ne sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ouvrit des yeux interrogateurs et percuta immédiatement le regard du Roi. Narquois. Haineux. Moqueur.

-Vous pouvez nier tant que vous voudrez, mais votre corps, lui, sait à qui il appartient, susurra-t-il.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle eut presque envie de bouger son propre bassin afin d'éveiller à nouveau cette sensation, mais ses instincts les plus primaires hurlaient au danger. Ses parties féminines palpitaient d'anticipation. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Le Roi eut un bref sourire en lame de couteau, puis soudain, il fut debout, l'air immense au-dessus du petit corps de la marquise, son visage dépourvu soudainement de toute trace d'humour, même le plus sombre.

-Debout, petite _garce_ , siffla-t-il.

Il disparut à son champ de vision et Hermione, jambes tremblantes, obéit lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin stabilisée sur ses jambes, le Roi apparut à nouveau, tenant leurs chevaux par les rênes.

-En selle, marquise, commanda-t-il. Et si vous tentez à nouveau de vous échapper, la Bastille sera une promenade de plaisir à côté de ce que je ferai subir à La Rochelle.

Domptée pour l'heure, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Le Roi semblait s'être désintéressé d'elle, remontant en selle d'un mouvement preste, et poussant son cheval au grand trot à travers bois, suivi par la marquise, dans un silence de mort.

…

Les bottes autrefois étincelantes de Ronald Weasley frappèrent avec rythme le sable lourd et grisâtre de la plage, tandis que derrière lui les hommes de la maison de Nîmes l'ayant accompagné sur sa quête débarquaient à leur tour. Le jeune comte leva les yeux et vit venir vers lui un petit cortège de trois cavaliers, dont l'un tenait un quatrième cheval par les rênes. Restés sur la route de terre longeant la plage, des soldats portant la livrée royale écossaise attendaient patiemment. Le comte de Nîmes eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant un de ses vieux amis à la chevelure aussi rousse que la sienne. Les trois cavaliers s'arrêtèrent face à lui et le rouquin descendit, approchant de Ronald à grands pas, avant de le serrer férocement dans ses bras d'un mouvement fraternel. Par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, Ronald remarqua que la bouche d'un des cavaliers se tordit de manière agacée.

-Lord Seamus Finnigan, neveu du roi d'Écosse en personne, sourit Ronald en tapant l'autre roux sur l'épaule. Sa Majesté me fait un grand honneur d'être accueilli par un si grand homme et un si vieil ami.

Lord Finnigan laissa échapper un rire tonitruant, yeux bleus pétillant à la lueur timide du soleil.

-Il faut dire que Sa Majesté n'apprécie guère que son autre neveu se trouve dans une prison du roi de France, mon ami !

Le comte de Nîmes s'assombrit.

-Une offense impardonnable, lorsque l'on sait les attaches que Sa Majesté éprouve pour sa famille, acquiesça-t-il.

Seamus hocha la tête, jetant sa pelisse en fourrure de loup par-dessus son épaule, cheveux plaqués contre son front par le vent marin.

-Mon cher comte, puis-je vous présenter Lord Dean Thomas, écuyer personnel de Sa Majesté le Roi et mon plus vieil ami ?

Ronald leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui avait eu une grimace lorsqu'il avait serré Lord Finnegan dans ses bras. Rasé de près, habitude rare dans un pays si rude, ses bouclettes brunes étaient collées sur sa tête à l'aide d'une pommade coiffante sentant l'encens ottoman, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus foncé que les eaux de l'océan. Bien qu'il portait, comme son camarade, une cape de fourrure, la sienne en ours brun, il arborait en-dessous une tenue de soie argentée. Il semblait à Ronald que le maintien de Lord Thomas avait quelque chose de précieux, d'emprunté, qui aurait eu sa place à la cour de France mais non à celle, plus naturelle et plus barbare, d'Écosse. Un éclat presque tendre illuminait ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur son ami, mais il contempla le comte de Nîmes avec une politesse froide, et Ronald sut que les deux hommes ne se contentaient pas d'une traditionnelle amitié entre chevaliers.

-C'est pour moi un honneur de vous rencontrer, Lord Thomas, salua-t-il, son examen fait, avec une profonde révérence.

L'homme à cheval le salua d'un mouvement de tête, et répliqua,

-Et moi de même, Monsieur de Nîmes. A dire le vrai, je n'ai jamais encore passé la Manche, et suis curieux d'apprendre ce qu'est réellement la France.

-Je suis certain, dans ce cas, que nous aurons loisir d'en discuter.

Seamus Finnegan sourit, et indiqua à Ronald le troisième cavalier...qui n'était autre qu'une cavalière.

-J'ai l'honneur, mon cher, de vous présenter à la filleule de Sa Majesté, Lady Romilda Vane.

Ronald détailla Lady Vane du regard. C'était une jeune femme de haute taille, visiblement athlétique, aux os épais, mais aux hanches larges et aux seins lourds. Sa longue chevelure noir de jais était tressée sur ses épaules avec du fil de bronze, et elle portait des vêtements d'homme. Malgré son apparence quelque peu intimidante, il se dégageait d'elle une certaine sensualité. Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, mais possédait du charme, peut-être à travers les lèvres pulpeuses arborant presque toujours un rictus joueur, par le plissement observateur de ses yeux noirs, par sa peau tannée par le climat rude d'Écosse. Elle était une femme du Nord, rude et bourrue, comme l'on n'en faisait pas en France, et si sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à celle des dames françaises, elle était fascinante à observer. Le comte de Nîmes nota qu'elle portait une épée à son côté. Elle salua brièvement le comte.

-C'est un plaisir, Milady, la salua Ronald en saisissant la main qu'elle lui tendait à baiser.

-J'espère que votre séjour sera plaisant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix bourrue, en penchant la tête de côté. Le Roi ne parle que de vengeance, et je me ferai un plaisir de lui prêter ma lame.

Ronald échangea un regard avec Lord Finnegan, qui souriait. Quel était donc ce pays où les hommes couchaient entre eux et les femmes se battaient pour la gloire de leur roi ?

-Il se trouve que Lady Vane est l'une des meilleures épéistes du royaume, expliqua Seamus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Chez nous, les femmes n'ont pas seulement le rôle d'épouses et de mères mais peuvent prendre l'armure si cela leur chante. Lady Vane est de celles-là.

-Celui qui me passera la corde au cou n'est pas encore né, grogna-t-elle en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture alezane.

Ronald suivit des yeux la cavalière qui rejoignait au petit trot le cortège qui attendait plus loin, et Seamus présenta au comte son cheval.

-Êtes-vous certain qu'elle est bien une femme ?

-On devrait en faire plus comme elle, rétorqua Seamus avec fierté. Lady Vane mène une vie de chevalier, pas de nonne, et je vous assure que les hommes font la queue à sa porte. On admire les femmes comme Lady Vane ici. On ne les force pas à demeurer dans leur foyer à coudre et à langer des bambins.

Les trois hommes suivirent Lady Vane et le cortège s'ébranla.

-Je crois savoir que le duc de La Rochelle est fort de vos amis, entama Seamus. Y a-t-il du nouveau depuis le courrier que vous avez fait parvenir à Sa Majesté depuis la France ?

-Je crains que non, soupira le comte. Aux dernières nouvelles, le duc était toujours emprisonné et sa cousine, ma fiancée, la marquise de Royan, qui était partie plaider la clémence du Roi de France, se trouve toujours à la Cour...sous bonne garde. Elle est toujours accompagnée du souverain ou de l'un de ses amis. Il s'agit d'une plus douce embastillade.

Seamus Finnegan hocha la tête.

-Le Roi d'Écosse va exiger la libération du neveu de sa femme. Si cela ne suffit guère, il n'hésitera pas à prendre des mesures. Nous possédons des prisonniers français, nous aussi.

…...  
Hermione appréciait le froid de l'assise en pierre du banc sur lequel elle avait décidée de s'installer. À demi caché dans un bosquet, donnant sur le plan d'eau des Suisses, c'était un endroit idéal pour s'isoler, loin de la foule permanente du château ou de l'Orangeraie, mais suffisamment proche de la Galerie des Glaces pour s'épargner un trop long retour qui se ferait à la faveur de la nuit. On entendait ici souvent des histoires effarantes de voleurs et autres violeurs qui escaladaient les murs la nuit, passant sous le nez de la Garde, et détroussaient les gens qui s'attardaient au fond du parc ou profitaient de la pénombre pour assaillir des dames qui rencontraient leurs amants dans le jardin du Trianon. Un livre, Les Héros des Huguenots, ouvert sur les genoux, Hermione ne cessait de lever le nez de sa lecture pour contempler les eaux calmes sur lesquelles circulaient quelques gondoles ou pour admirer la chute rapide du soleil dans le ciel, qui nimbait les cimes des arbres et les vitres du palais d'une puissante teinte cuivrée.

-Une lecture interdite ici, Madame la marquise.

La voix froide et railleuse qui s'éleva derrière elle fit sursauter Hermione, qui se leva avec un petit cri en faisant choir son livre. Dépitée, elle observa les pages qui s'étaient détachées sous l'effet de la chute, avant de lever les yeux vers un homme à quelques pas d'elle, bras croisés dans le dos, vêtu comme un prêtre catholique, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blême. Il lui fit penser à un corbeau.

-Monsieur, répondit-elle avec une sensation grandissante de malaise. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître votre nom, et encore moins votre affaire avec moi.

L'homme retroussa une lèvre exsangue.

-Je suis Severus Rogue, Premier Ministre de cette nation...et cardinal de la Très Sainte Église Catholique, ambassadeur du pape en France.

Hermione lui offrit une révérence polie.

-Je suis enchantée, Votre Éminence. Je suis...

-Je sais fort bien qui vous êtes, marquise, l'interrompit le cardinal d'une voix cassante. Toute la Cour ne parle que de vous. De la petite hérétique venue se réfugier dans le lit royal.

-De la... !

Severus Rogue avança d'un pas, la coupant effectivement. Hermione s'empourpra. La pensait-on donc maîtresse du Roi ? De ce même Roi qu'elle eut volontiers tué à mains nues ?

-Je sais, quant à moi, que vous n'êtes pas la maîtresse du Roi, siffla-t-il. Je doute même que vous aspiriez à l'être. Mais si jamais vous veniez à l'envisager, je me dois de vous avertir, Mademoiselle Granger.

Il leva son nez crochu, la couvrant d'un regard si méprisant que Hermione s'en sentit souillée.

-Il n'y a pas de place dans le lit royal pour une huguenote. Le Roi épousera une princesse catholique et, s'il prétend vouloir prendre des amantes, elles seront catholiques également. Votre impiété ne sera qu'une souillure immonde sur la Couronne, et vous-même vous mettriez en danger, de même que votre famille. Rien ne justifiera sa toquade pour vous aux yeux du monde, Madame de Royan, puisque votre beauté, ou plutôt, manque de beauté, ne vous range pas aux côtés des plus belles femmes du royaume. Je vous suggère de prendre vos distances du lit de Sa Majesté.

La marquise était furieuse à présent. Mains sur les hanches, boucles rebelles s'échappant désespérément de sa coiffure, elle inhala violemment.

-Je n'ai guère besoin de vos mises en garde, Monsieur le Cardinal. Je me garderais bien de devenir la maîtresse du Roi, et lui se gardera bien de moi. Je suis sa prisonnière, Monsieur, et rien de plus. Je suis par ailleurs fiancée, et ai, malgré votre avis de moi, une prédilection pour les promesses tenues. Je ne sais à quoi rime ce discours, mais sachez que je ne l'entends pas.

-Comprenons-nous bien, dans ce cas, répliqua le Premier Ministre en rassemblant sa cape noire autour de lui, tel une chauve-souris particulièrement menaçante. La vie n'est pas un conte de fées, Mademoiselle Granger, et il se pourrait que vous en ayez la preuve si vous ne vous méfiez guère.

En un bruissement de cape, il avait disparu. Hermione fixa le bosquet un long instant, joues infusées d'un rose soutenu, puis se détourna lentement et amorça un mouvement pour ramasser son livre au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle.

Le livre avait disparu.

…...

Pansy Parkinson plissa les yeux.

-Êtes-vous absolument certain de ce que vous m'avancez, Monsieur le baron ? Faites attention. Tôt ou tard je saurai bien la vérité.

-Je vous assure, Madame la duchesse, répliqua Marcus Flint, baron d'Elle-ne-savait-plus-quelle-terre-en-Limousin.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur. Pansy réfléchit, faisant tournoyer sa plume de paon favorite entre ses doigts fins. Le Premier Ministre n'était pas le seul à posséder des espions à la Cour et ailleurs, bien que la taille et la puissance du réseau de l'austère homme de Dieu avait de quoi provoquer l'envie chez ses adversaires politiques. Pansy devait s'avouer que c'était un coup de génie que d'avoir pu recruter Marcus Flint pour ses besoins personnels- car celui-ci était un agent double. Rogue avait beau croire que le baron lui était acquis, l'état de célibat de la duchesse de Paris était suffisante pour donner des espoirs fous au baron qui rêvait de s'approprier la couche de la duchesse.

-Le Premier Ministre ne devrait pas se trouver à Versailles, Monsieur le baron, rappela-t-elle. Il est à Paris, avec des envoyés du pape.

-Mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Votre Grandeur. Je vous assure que c'est là la stricte vérité.

-Je vous crois.

A son plus grand regret, par ailleurs. Pansy avait bien espérée profiter de l'absence temporaire du Cardinal pour avancer son propre agenda politique, mais si Rogue était de retour après seulement une journée...cela ne promettait rien de bon. D'autant que le retour du Premier Ministre n'était pas public.

-Répétez-moi tout.

-Oui, Madame la duchesse. Mon écuyer est venu me signaler que le Premier Ministre venait d'arriver dans un carrosse anonyme et avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du château par la Porte latérale de la Reine. Je suis donc parti aux jardins et j'ai vu le cardinal quitter un bosquet. Un peu plus loin, un valet lui appartenant l'a rejoint et lui a remis un livre. J'ai suivi le Premier Ministre jusqu'au château et il a pris la direction des appartements de Sa Majesté. Une servante à ma solde est venue par la suite me dire que la marquise de Royan avait quitté les jardins pour se rendre à ses propres appartements, et qu'elle sortait du bosquet de la Reine d'où le Cardinal était lui-même sorti. La servante m'a déclaré que la marquise lui a demandé, vu qu'elle était dans les parages, si elle n'avait pas vu un livre qu'elle avait visiblement égaré...

La duchesse s'assombrit.

-Et Monsieur Rogue a été chez le Roi...avec ce livre ? Connaissiez-vous le titre de cet ouvrage ?

Que nenni, Madame la duchesse. La marquise ne l'a pas précisé à ma servante.

La belle jeune parisienne se leva, ses jupes glycine traînant derrière elle tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant les immenses fenêtres à la française qui éclairaient son élégant bureau émeraude. Son charmant visage était concentré, ses yeux baissés sur la plume de paon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

-Tâchez de le savoir, Monsieur le baron.

Flint ne put masquer l'amertume de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit, avec une révérence servile,

-Naturellement, Madame la duchesse.

Pansy leva les yeux vers lui et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, afin de mieux cacher son irritation intérieure. Elle savait que le baron s'estimait en droit d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle, lui qui n'était guère qu'un moucheron qu'elle eût préféré chasser d'un revers de main, mais elle l'avait recruté à sa cause en jouant fort justement sur cette sorte d'adoration que le jeune homme nourrissait envers elle. Aussi tendit-elle ses doigts à baiser vers le baron avec un sourire glacial.

-Je vous sais gré de toutes les bonnes choses que vous faites pour moi, Monsieur le baron, clama-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse tandis que Flint s'emparait de sa main non sans brusquerie, tant sa hâte de la toucher était grande.

-Vous savez que vous n'avez de meilleur serviteur que moi, Madame de Paris, répliqua-t-il en osant laisser ses lèvres sur son gant un peu plus longtemps que l'eut exigé le protocole.

Elle fit mine de s'adoucir, laissant à dessein le sourire froid sur ses lèvres monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Mais je ne le sais que trop, mon cher, et à la vérité, je serais bien perdue sans vous, susurra-t-elle. Tout comme vous seriez perdu sans moi, n'est-ce point ?

Le baron frissonna soudain et leva le regard vers la duchesse. La menace n'était que trop claire. Aussi rassembla-t-il son chapeau en attendant que la duchesse lui signifie son congé.

Pansy Parkinson revint s'asseoir devant son bureau, trempant à nouveau sa plume en paon dans l'encrier pour poursuivre ses affaires. Sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, elle apostropha le baron :

-Je viens de vous demander service, mon cher. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous trouvez toujours dans mes appartements ?

Le baron sursauta, bredouillant une excuse, et s'abîma dans une révérence qu'il maintint alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à la porte que Pansy entendit claquer sourdement l'instant d'après. Relevant la tête, elle plissa les yeux et posa à nouveau sa plume, massant son poignet légèrement endolori à cause du nombre élevé de missives qu'elle avait rédigé dans la journée, une question incessante tournant dans sa tête.

A quoi le cardinal Rogue jouait-il ?

…

 **Alors? Cela comble-t-il vos attentes? Review, review, mes amours, et à bientôt je l'espère!**


	10. Chapter 9

La lande s'étirait à perte de vue, un horizon composé de tons de brun, de violet et de tâches de vert, se décomposant en une masse aux odeurs entêtantes sous le ciel gris de l'Écosse. Les chevaux écrasaient le bruyère en fleur sous leurs sabots, chaque foulée faisant remonter vers les cavaliers l'effluve capiteuse et terreuse des fleurs mauves. Le vent soufflait avec force sur les plaines, étouffant avec peine les cris des faisans dont on voyait apparaître, de temps à autre, un spécimen aux couleurs boueuses émerger d'entre les parterres naturels. Ronald inspira avec délice l'air pur de cette région vierge, se souvenant avec un rictus des odeurs des grandes villes françaises où il avait déjà posé les pieds, un mélange d'eau croupie, d'excréments, de vieux poisson jeté dans les caniveaux des marchés après la marée. Ce pays-ci, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru visiter un jour, tant le comte de Nîmes était-il attaché à ses propres terres, l'enchanta et le rendit mélancolique tout du même souffle, car les hommes ne représentaient rien dans ce paysage spectaculaire, rien de plus que des organismes vivants, des animaux qui traversaient le pays comme les blaireaux et les renards. Une seule tâche semblait violer la beauté des lieux : la ville d'Edinbourg, au loin, dont les murailles de pierre grise se dressaient fièrement, maîtresses incontestées de la lande sauvage.

Les yeux de Ronald glissèrent sur le cheval de tête, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Tandis que les hommes chevauchaient côte à côte, savourant la beauté du spectacle, Romilda Vane semblait préférer marcher devant, à un pas belliqueux, pressée sans nul doute de rejoindre la ville royale où le roi écossais avait ses quartiers. Pour le peu que le comte avait déduit du personnage étrange qu'était Lady Vane, elle était une femme de peu de mots, une amazone aguerrie qui n'avait rien en commun avec les autres dames de son rang. Même Hermione, qui avait toujours été considérée comme étant singulière par ses pairs, à cause de son grand amour pour la connaissance- alors que les femmes, selon Ronald, n'avaient rien de plus à apprendre qu'à tenir une maison et élever de beaux enfants en bonne santé- était tout de même plus politiquement correct que cet oiseau-là.

Lord Finnegan sembla suivre son regard.

-Appréciez-vous le talent de cavalière de Lady Vane, mon ami ?

Ronald ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Disons que dans mon pays, les femmes montent à cheval en amazone. Pourtant, celle-ci chevauche à califourchon, comme vous et moi.

Seamus éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna et se perdit dans la lande vierge autour d'eux.

-Rien ne la désarçonnerait, assura-t-il. Elle chevauche en effet, et bien mieux que beaucoup de nos hommes. Mais il est vrai que l'Europe a une attitude plus sévère envers ces dames.

-Elle pourrait trouver jouissance, assise de la sorte dans sa selle, remarqua Ronald d'une voix dédaigneuse en se rappelant les paroles de son confesseur.

Seamus écarquilla les yeux, puis partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire si fort que quelques lapins, cachés dans les environs, détalèrent dans leurs terriers, moustaches frémissant devant la menace.

-Si c'est le cas, alors elle a bien raison !

Ricanant toujours, Seamus poussa son cheval, aussitôt imité par Lord Thomas. Avec un soupir, Ronald encouragea sa monture à son tour, et ils rattrapèrent rapidement l'avance prise par Lady Vane, au moment où celle-ci débouchait sous les murailles d'Edinbourg. Les quatre cavaliers trottèrent à travers les rues étroites et sinueuses, pour arriver dans le cœur même de la capitale écossaise, la Place Royale, où le comte imita ses pairs qui mettaient pied à terre et jetaient leurs rênes à des valets d'écurie en livrée royale.

Lady Vane monta quatre à quatre les marches du château royal, tandis que derrière elle, Ronald Weasley la fixait avec désapprobation. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense et venteuse entrée, avant de se faire annoncer par un laquais qui gardait les portes de la salle à manger, qui, de ce que le comte de Nîmes put comprendre, servait également de salle du trône.

Le Roi d'Écosse était assis devant son repas, flanqué d'une cinquantaine d'hommes et de quelques femmes. C'était un personnage immense, son imposant postérieur débordant de chaque côté de son siège, une couronne d'or posée de travers sur ses cheveux poivre et sel, sa moustache et sa barbe sombre lui dévorant le visage. Il regarda les nouveaux arrivants avec des yeux porcins.

-Finnegan ! rugit-il soudain.

-Votre Majesté, répliqua Lord Seamus avec une impeccable révérence.

-Avez-vous fait un détour par la maudite Angleterre pour arriver jusqu'ici avec notre invité ?

-Oui, et tant que j'y étais, j'y ai baisé votre sœur, répondit Lord Seamus en tirant un tabouret jusqu'à lui en bout de table.

Ronald Weasley, comte de Nîmes, chancela sous le coup du choc. Néanmoins, le chevalier attrapa un gobelet en bois et le remplit avec un pichet de bière se trouvant à sa droite, tandis que le reste de la salle- hormis une femme à l'air pincée et un jeune homme grassouillet, de part et d'autre du monarque- éclatait de rire. Le roi sembla enfler sous l'insulte, et envoya dans la direction de Lord Finnegan son propre gobelet encore rempli, qui tomba court de sa cible de cinq bons mètres, sans que le chevalier ne semble remarquer le geste alors qu'il tirait à lui une planche en pain couverte de saucisson. Les insultes qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche royale furent tellement colorées que même Ronald, pourtant guère prude de nature, rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants.

-La princesse Marge m'a d'ailleurs remercié, et m'a prié de revenir dès que je le voulais, ajouta Seamus, un éclat amusé dans le regard. Elle m'a dit que cela changeait de son imbécile de mari.

A ces paroles, le souverain sembla se calmer quelque peu, tandis qu'il pouffait de rire sous sa moustache, postillonnant sur la table.

-Il est vrai que ma chère sœur a épousé un Anglais, ricana-t-il.

Il leva le gobelet qu'un serviteur venait de glisser devant lui.

-A ma sœur, la reine d'Angleterre, et surtout pas à son diable de mari !

La tablée but à ces paroles dans un bruyant concert d'approbation, et enfin, le roi sembla remarquer Ronald.

-Approchez, comte, approchez, lui intima-t-il.

Le comte de Nîmes s'exécuta, se penchant dans une révérence soigneuse tandis que les yeux porcins du souverain couraient sur lui.

-Ainsi donc, vous êtes l'ami du neveu de la reine, dit-il lentement. Relève-toi que je te voie.

Le comte s'exécuta avec un bref claquement de talons et dévisagea le roi gravement. La femme assise aux côtés du souverain laissa échapper un bruit méprisant. Ronald ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de la reine Pétunia d'Écosse. Elle avait été la sœur des duchesse de La Rochelle et marquise de Royan, mère de Hermione, et tout comme ses sœurs, était née française. Le roi d'Écosse, Vernon le Gros, avait d'abord jeté son dévolu sur la charmante Lily mais celle-ci s'était empressée d'épouser James Potter, le père de Harry, et le monarque était donc reparti avec l'aînée de la fratrie. En jetant un bref coup d'œil à la souveraine, le comte comprit pourquoi le roi avait été attiré par Lily. Le seul mot que Pétunia invoquait à son esprit était « chevalin ». Elle n'était guère belle, et ses yeux furieux et ses lèvres pincées ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la sévérité de son long visage. Les ragots voulaient que la reine Pétunia- pourtant une reine, contrairement à sa sœur, une simple duchesse qui s'était convertie au protestantisme par amour pour James Potter- n'ait jamais pardonné à sa ravissante jeune sœur d'avoir été le premier choix de Vernon, et que sa jalousie, toujours dévorante, même depuis la mort de Lily, l'enlaidissait de jour en jour.

-Dans quel merdier mon neveu s'est-il encore fourré ? grogna le roi en tirant à lui un plateau de côtelettes d'agneau.

Le comte ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Vernon agita une main grasse et recouverte de jus de viande.

-Je sais ce qu'il en est. La reine et moi, on se fiche pas mal de son sort, arrogant comme il est, il ne l'a sûrement pas démérité...

Un voile sombre recouvrit les yeux du monarque qui avala une grande gorgée de vin avant d'ajouter, pointant Ronald d'un doigt épais,

-Mais toujours est-il que ce foutu La Rochelle est notre neveu, et que porter atteinte à sa personne, c'est aussi porter atteinte à la couronne écossaise.

Vernon s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe, et ajouta,

-Et si c'est la guerre que veut le Roi de France, alors il l'aura. La Hollande se prépare justement à attaquer la France, et je serais ravi de leur prêter mon aide s'ils ne relâchent pas ce maudit Potter.

…

Le cardinal Rogue attendit, confortablement installé dans un profond fauteuil vert forêt près de la cheminée éteinte dans l'antichambre du roi. Croisant les pointes de ses doigts osseux en un geste pensif, il fixa l'âtre vide de ses yeux charbonneux, un livre sagement posé sur ses genoux. Le ministre jeta un regard à la couverture et soupira alors que la porte du bureau royal s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le souverain de France dans toute sa majesté, vêtu de bleu roi et portant sa tête comme s'il n'eut besoin d'autre couronne que celle que lui fournissait naturellement sa chevelure d'or pâle.

Drago s'arrêta en le voyant et haussa un sourcil, seule preuve de sa surprise de trouver son Premier Ministre dans ses appartements.

-Je vous croyais à Paris, lança-t-il sèchement. Ne devriez-vous guère être aux côtés de ma mère, au Louvre, à négocier mes noces imminentes ?

Le ton glacial démontrait tout ce que le monarque pensait des dites noces, mais Severus Rogue ignora superbement le venin à peine masqué de Drago, se levant et offrant une révérence raide au jeune blond.

-Votre Majesté, susurra-t-il. J'ai à vous parler.

Drago redressa le col crispé de sa veste et avança à grands pas, traversant l'antichambre.

-Navré, Monsieur le cardinal, mais vos informations devront attendre...

-Il s'agit de la marquise de Royan.

Severus Rogue n'aima guère la façon brusque dont le roi s'arrêta, se retournant vivement pour le détailler, yeux soigneusement gardés.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-De ceci, Votre Majesté, rétorqua l'homme de religion en jetant le livre vers le roi.

Drago l'attrapa sans le moindre effort, et lut le titre.

-Les Héros des Huguenots, murmura-t-il avant de reporter les yeux vers Rogue. En quoi ce...torchon...me regarde-t-il, Monseigneur ?

Doigts toujours croisés devant lui, le cardinal s'avança d'un pas lent.

-Il s'agit là de la lecture quotidienne de la marquise, Votre Majesté.

Le jeune monarque eut un rictus de mépris en baissant à nouveau le regard sur le livre, conscient que le cardinal le dévisageait avec attention.

-J'aimerais savoir en quoi la lecture que Mademoiselle Granger fait de ce livre devient une affaire d'État, Monseigneur.

Rogue sembla pouffer d'indignation, son visage blafard se pinçant de colère froide.

-Il s'agit d'un livre sur les grands noms huguenots de cette nation, insista-t-il. Dois-je rappeler à Votre Majesté que la consultation, ou même la possession, de tels ouvrages est interdit ? Il s'agit d'un ramassis de propagande hérétique. Et votre chère Royan se promène ouvertement avec ce livre sous le bras, dans les jardins du Roi Très Catholique.

Il y eut un court silence, et le cardinal reprit la parole avant que le roi puisse intervenir.

-D'autres ont brûlé pour de moindres crimes que cela, Votre Majesté.

Drago leva brusquement la tête et se redressa, le visage empreint d'une certaine colère.

-Le cardinal en vous dresse sa monstrueuse tête, grogna-t-il. Je me dois d'avouer que je vous préfère lorsque vous vous occupez des affaires de ce royaume uniquement, Monsieur le Ministre. Est-ce donc là ce que la tête pensante de cette nation suggère ? De brûler au bûcher la marquise de Royan ? Que cherchez-vous, au juste, à plonger ce pays dans une guerre civile ?

Le cardinal secoua lentement la tête, les mèches graisseuses qui encadraient son austère visage imitant le mouvement.

-Il serait grand temps, Votre Majesté, que la marquise rejoigne son cher Potter à la Bastille.

Severus Rogue regarda attentivement sa pupille, que cette dernière remarque semblait avoir plongé dans ses pensées. Le monarque considérait clairement cette alternative.

-Je veux que la marquise se trouve dans mes appartements à treize heures, déclara-t-il subitement, enserrant le livre entre ses doigts.

Au regard que le cardinal lui lançait, Drago comprit qu'il s'était mépris sur le sens de ses paroles.

-Dans mon bureau, Monseigneur, clarifia-t-il avant de faire volte-face, jetant le livre sur un fauteuil, et de quitter l'antichambre.

Severus Rogue soupira et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, regardant avec inquiétude le livre.

…

Hermione se trouvait dans les appartements- ou plutôt, la chambre- de la comtesse de Béziers, Ginevra Weasley, lorsqu'un valet vint l'en tirer. La marquise avait évité de montrer sa surprise devant les lieux. Alors qu'elle disposait d'un appartement digne d'une souveraine, elle avait été étonnée de remarquer que la plupart des nobles qui peuplaient la Cour de France n'étaient logés que dans de minuscules chambres, souvent partagées, certaines guère plus spacieuses que des réduits, sans chauffage ni fenêtre, et sans décoration, les murs étant simplement peints à la chaux. Aux yeux de la huguenote, il fallait être fol de quitter ses immenses domaines pour venir s'entasser à Versailles où ducs, comtes et ministres dormaient les uns sur les autres, où l'on balayait le plafond de la tête, le tout pour figurer dans l'entourage d'un roi versatile dans l'espérance d'en être remarqué, alors que Drago Ier, comme Madame d'Avery en avait fait l'affligeante expérience, pouvait tout aussi bien vous accorder une éclatante faveur comme une redoutable défaveur, le tout dans la seconde. Une intuition avait cependant empêchée la marquise d'avouer à son ancienne confidente qu'il se trouvait une différence marquée entre les chambres qui leur étaient accordées par le roi.

Elle venait d'arriver chez la comtesse lorsque le valet se présenta, sans livrée qui puisse lui permettre de distinguer son allégeance. Il était tout de noir vêtu, et la jeune femme savait que, souvent, les ministres envoyaient des missives secrètes par les domestiques ainsi habillés, afin de s'assurer de la discrétion de leurs envoyés. C'était une politique sardonique en soi, puisque les « valets noirs » étaient un secret de polichinelle à la Cour, et que les envoyer revenait à placarder le valet en question d'une insigne déclarant qu'ils transportaient des nouvelles de haute importance. Par ailleurs, le valet en question refusa de parler devant la comtesse et attendit que celle-ci, non sans un geste d'humeur, ait quitté la pièce, avant de se tourner vers la marquise.

-Sa Majesté le Roi vous attendra à treize heures précises dans ses appartements, Madame la marquise, récita-t-il d'une voix égale avant d'offrir une brève révérence : je vous souhaite une excellente journée et un excellent entretien, Madame la marquise.

Cela s'était déroulé à onze heures, et à treize heures moins cinq, le valet de la Porte ouvrait celle de l'antichambre royale devant elle. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, Hermione sentit des dizaines de paires d'yeux, traînant dans le couloir menant aux appartements royaux, se poser dans son dos, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en défroissant d'un revers de main ses jupes céladon. La jeune femme se posta à nouveau devant la tapisserie qu'elle avait contemplée lors de sa première visite dans les appartements royaux, avant qu'elle n'apprenne que l'inconnu qui lui était venu en aide suite à son accident de carrosse et le Roi de France n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Ce fut le valet de la porte du souverain qui la tira de ses pensées avec un raclement de gorge derrière elle. La marquise fit volte-face et, hochant la tête en direction de l'homme en guise de remerciement, elle pénétra dans le bureau du monarque. Encore une fois, les locaux étaient vides, et cela vint tout naturellement à Hermione de se poster à nouveau devant la fenêtre donnant sur les immenses jardins du château de Versailles.

Cette fois, cependant, elle entendit nettement la porte claquer lorsque Drago Ier entrait à son tour dans la pièce, et elle se retourna pour plonger dans une révérence impeccable, sans pouvoir empêcher la gêne qui diffusait ses joues de rouge de la gagner. La dernière fois qu'elle se fut trouvée seule avec le capricieux jeune homme, il avait fait naître en elle des sensations étranges de par ses mouvements de bassin. Hermione n'était guère sotte, et avait vu souvent les animaux des fermes de son domaine s'accoupler dans les champs, ne s'embarrassant pas des manières qui dirigent les hommes. Si sa réaction envers le roi l'avait frustrée et gênée de prime abord, elle décida de ne rien en laisser paraître, car elle savait que c'était la condition du vivant que de céder à des pulsions tentatrices. Aussi n'était-elle guère responsable du désir- si cela pouvait être considéré ainsi, car elle n'avait jamais auparavant éprouvé cette sensation- qui l'avait envahie lorsque Drago s'était roulé délicieusement contre elle.

Sans lui ordonner de se relever, dit roi entreprit les cent pas autour de la jeune femme. Hermione garda les yeux résolument baissés vers le coûteux tapis persan qui ornait le sol, sachant que si elle osait le regarder avant qu'il n'en ait donné l'ordre, le roi serait furieux. Par ailleurs, une colère glacée irradiait du corps de Drago et elle préféra ne pas provoquer la bête avant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Qui croirait, en vous voyant en posture si soumise, que vous êtes une criminelle, Mademoiselle Granger ? finit-il par déclarer d'une voix coupante et Hermione sursauta. Heureusement que je suis rompu aux façons des hérétiques, sans quoi je serais bien surpris.

Il finit sa course lente et soigneusement calculée derrière elle.

-Savez-vous ce qui sépare la noblesse du peuple ?

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant que la question était rhétorique.

-L'éducation, entre autres choses, poursuivit-il après un bref instant de silence. Nous autres avons accès à des ressources que la masse populaire et ignare n'a guère. La disposition à la lecture est preuve de noblesse, tout comme la loyauté, la bravoure, et d'autres qualités similaires qui n'appartiennent qu'aux gentilshommes et aux dames. Ces qualités, Mademoiselle Granger, se doivent d'être cultivées en toute circonstance.

Sa voix, qui avait été jusque-là plaisante dans son explication, se durcit soudain.

-Aussi suis-je furieux lorsque j'apprends qu'une marquise de ce royaume se penche sur des lectures censurées, dans laquelle elle puise sans nul doute une motivation sans faille pour manquer à son devoir de loyauté envers son souverain, une lecture qui parle de ses traîtres d'ancêtres qu'elle rêve certainement d'imiter !

Sur ces paroles, il laissa tomber aux pieds de Hermione l'épais ouvrage qu'elle consultait et avait perdu dans le parc, Les Héros des Huguenots. Le livre tomba avec un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle se figea, soudainement inquiète, et entendit derrière elle la respiration accélérée du monarque qui se calma peu à peu. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle le sentit parler près de son oreille. Cet homme avait le don de se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit.

-Pourquoi lisiez-vous ce livre, Mademoiselle Granger ?

Elle fut prise de court. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lire un ouvrage sur les catholiques ou sur les variétés de champignons écossais. Le hasard avait voulu que ce jour-là elle choisisse un volume traitant des huguenots.

Qui avait été rédigé trente années plus tôt par feu son grand-père paternel, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

-Aviez-vous prévu d'utiliser les enseignements de cet ouvrage pour vous rebeller contre votre sort ?

-Que...non ! Sire, ce livre traite des biographies d'hommes et de femmes du passé et ne saurait-

-Je sais ce dont traite ce livre, siffla-t-il, et la raison pour laquelle sa lecture, d'autant mieux publique, est condamnable par le bûcher.

Un frisson glacial parcourut le dos de Hermione à cette information. Elle amorça un geste pour le regarder, mais se ravisa au dernier instant.

-Je l'ignorais, Sire, murmura-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ignorez en ce monde, hormis la notion élémentaire de préservation de soi ?

Hermione songea confusément qu'il venait de lui faire une sorte de compliment détourné- mais c'était ridicule. Il la prévenait simplement du fait que ses espions s'étaient renseignés sur elle. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas la contourner pour se tenir devant elle.

-Debout, commanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle obéit, prenant garde à ne pas approcher le livre toujours au sol, et fixa la poitrine du roi. Elle nota qu'il était vêtu d'un ensemble à la fois élégant et discret couleur tabac brodé de fins fils d'or. Le roi ne lui laissa guère le loisir d'approfondir sa contemplation, puisqu'il saisit son menton entre des doigts fermes- et froids, nota-t-elle- et lui bascula doucement la tête en arrière, la forçant à plonger son regard dans ses yeux d'orage.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir hors de ma vue, à présent, commanda-t-il sèchement. A compter de ce moment, j'entends que vous soyez surveillée, puisque les libertés relatives que je vous avez accordées, vous semblez déterminée à les piétiner. La duchesse de Paris ou le prince de Sicile se chargeront de vous désormais. Il est hors de question que vous quittiez l'entourage royal, et je vous interdis de recevoir quiconque sans mon autorisation expresse, y compris la comtesse de Béziers dont vous semblez si affolée.

-La comtesse est catholique, murmura-t-elle.

-La comtesse est amie avec la marquise de Clermont, Lavande Brown, dont la réputation seule suffirait à condamner à l'Enfer tous ceux qui la fréquentent, cracha le roi. Et il ne vous appartient pas de discuter mes ordres. Lorsque Ginevra Weasley aura fait amende honorable de ses fréquentations, peut-être la laisserai-je vous revoir, à la condition que votre religion ne souille guère la réputation qu'elle tentera de se reconstruire. Autrement dit, si vous voulez voir la comtesse, ma chère, il faudra sans doute vous convertir.

Ne laissant guère planer la menace, le roi la relâcha et alla s'installer derrière son bureau de travail.

-Le prince de Sicile vous attend dans l'antichambre, et lui comme la duchesse de Paris sont renseignés de la situation, l'informa-t-il. Et n'oubliez pas, ma petite marquise...

Il porta sur elle un regard malveillant qui sembla la dévêtir de haut en bas.

-Qu'importe ce que vous ferez pour tenter d'échapper à votre sort, vous m'appartenez.

Hermione fit vivement volte-face et s'échappa du bureau à l'atmosphère soudainement étouffante, le rictus menaçant du roi la hantant. Elle choisit d'ignorer le fait qu'elle n'avait guère obtenu sa permission pour se retirer, et, plongée dans son angoisse, cœur battant, rentra tout droit dans un objet solide. Levant les yeux, confuse, elle réalisa que l'objet en question était la personne de Blaise Zabini, prince de Sicile. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil moqueur, son expression arborant une similitude troublante à celle du Roi de France, et elle haleta de surprise.

-V...Votre Altesse, balbutia-t-elle. Je...je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas...je ne voulais pas...

-Respirez, Mademoiselle, se contenta de répliquer le sicilien avec un sourire narquois. Vous sortez d'une audience avec Sa Majesté. Des plus expérimentées que vous ont été bouleversées de leur passage dans ses quartiers privés.

Cela eut le mérite de ramener Hermione à elle. Relevant fermement la tête vers le prince qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, elle serra les poings.

-Je préfère ne pas comprendre ce que vous vouliez insinuer par là, Votre Altesse !

Les yeux rieurs du Méditerranéen étincelèrent.

-Je parlais des audiences royales, répondit-il d'une voix parfaitement innocente. À quoi faisiez-vous allusion vous-même, marquise ?

N'étant point d'humeur à badiner, la jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête.

-Sa Majesté a décrétée que j'étais une menace pour le royaume pour avoir lu un livre, dit-elle platement. Elle a également exigé que vous-même ou la duchesse de Paris deviez me talonner à présent.

-Je tiens à apporter une modification à votre version des événements, corrigea le prince en fronçant ses sourcils soigneusement dessinés. Vous allez nous talonner et non l'inverse. La duchesse et moi-même sommes des politiciens engagés, marquise, et nous ne pouvons abandonner nos emplois du temps. Moi, encore, je me permets parfois d'interrompre mon travail pour jouer aux cartes ou me promener, mais vous verrez que la duchesse ne vit que par et pour la politique. Plutôt que de passer vos jours à vous promener dans le parc ou à vous morfondre dans vos appartements, Mademoiselle, vous serez près de nous.

Hermione le regarda étrangement.

-Je m'en étais doutée.

-Fort bien. Donc, si vous acceptez de me suivre, nous-

-Le Roi estime bon de me laisser seule avec un homme, fut-il prince et gentilhomme ?

Devant la mine soudainement outrée du prince, elle s'empressa d'ajouter,

-Non que je crains quoi que ce soit, Votre Altesse, mais les ragots-

-Nous sommes le cercle intime du Roi. Nous sommes au-dessus des racontars, renifla Blaise en lissant avec soin sa manche vert-bleu.

-Vous, oui. Moi, non. Je n'ai pas été présentée à la Cour, même si tout le monde sait qui je suis. Certains me croient une espionne au service des nations huguenotes, d'autres m'imaginent ici pour des raisons politiques, et les autres pensent...

Elle s'interrompit, et Blaise, curieux, pencha la tête, dévisageant ses joues rosissantes.

-...Les autres pensent quoi, au juste... ?

-Ils...ils pensent...

Hermione baissa la voix, regardant l'antichambre vide autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un allait surgir de derrière une tapisserie.

-Ils croient que je suis la maîtresse du Roi, souffla-t-elle.

-Est-ce le cas ?

-Comment- non ! Comment pouvez-vous me demander une chose pareille, Votre Altesse, alors que vous savez que ce n'est point la vérité !

-Je le sais. Vous le savez. Le Roi le sait. Le reste n'a guère d'importance, trancha Blaise en balayant l'air d'une main. À présent, venez, Madame la marquise. Je n'ai que suffisamment pris de retard sur mon travail.

Alors qu'ils se mirent en mouvement, un cri résonna dans la cour. Hermione comme Blaise se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres pour regarder en bas, où un carrosse à six chevaux, précédé de dix gardes du roi et suivi de dix autres, venait d'apparaître. Blaise inspira vivement alors que les armoiries devenaient visibles. Le carrosse s'immobilisa et un valet se précipita vers la portière.

-Nous ne devons pas demeurer ici. Venez.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione, sa curiosité piquée.

-La reine-mère. Elle n'appréciera guère de trouver des courtisans dans l'antichambre de son fils. Elle aime l'avoir pour elle seule lors de ses rares visites, expliqua rapidement le prince.

La marquise se détourna de la fenêtre et suivit Blaise, non sans jeter un bref regard à la femme qui venait de descendre du carrosse. Vêtue d'une robe noire qui devait coûter autant que le carrosse et les chevaux réunis, cou et oreilles ornés de perles blanches, un voile noir dans ses cheveux d'un blond pâle coiffés à la pointe de la mode, un éventail en ivoire à la main, la femme qui avait été la plus puissante d'Europe, celle qui détenait le cœur et l'oreille du Roi Lucius, était encore, même dans le deuil, la plus belle dame que Hermione eut jamais vue- et ce n'était pas peu dire, puisque la défunte Lily Potter avait eu les traits de la Vierge modelés sur son visage pour créer les sculptures de la cathédrale de La Rochelle, avant son union à James Potter et sa conversion à la foi huguenote. La Reine Narcissa avança d'un pas déterminé mais élégant vers le bâtiment, et Hermione la perdit de vue tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le château, deux étages plus bas.

…

-La Reine-mère !

Le Roi leva vivement la tête à l'annonce de son valet, mais n'eut guère le temps d'inspirer avant que Narcissa pénétrait dans son bureau, répandant en son sillage une délicieuse odeur de jasmin. Elle n'offrait jamais de révérence à son fils, malgré son respect pour le protocole, et lui offrait toujours sa propre main à baiser à la place, ce que Drago fit immédiatement avant de lui montrer le siège vide en face de son bureau. Narcissa retira ses gants noirs et les croisa sur son éventail.

-Tes jardins sont magnifiques, annonça-t-elle en guise de salutations. Ton père aurait aimé s'y promener, j'en suis certaine.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il doutait réellement que feu Lucius aurait aimé se promener dans les jardins, mais il savait que sa mère avait l'esprit fortement romantique malgré la face glaciale qu'elle présentait au monde. Un masque habile, qu'elle avait appris à porter à son fils.

-J'ai appris que tu avais banni Madame d'Avery de la cour, déclara Narcissa en le transperçant de son regard clair. Savais-tu qu'elle avait dépucelé ton grand-père, feu le Roi Abraxas ?

Drago manqua s'étouffer sur sa propre salive, levant des yeux écarquillés vers sa mère qui, toujours aussi composée, regardait à nouveau en direction de la fenêtre, où l'on ne voyait que le ciel bleu.

-Son propre père avait décidé que tout gentilhomme se devait de savoir plaire à une dame, grand coureur de jupons qu'il était, poursuivit-elle. Aussi voulait-il que son fils apprenne l'art et la manière de la chose, afin de pouvoir plaire à ces dames. Madame d'Avery était jeune et belle, et elle venait de perdre son premier époux- le seizième comte de Yaxley- à la guerre. Elle reçut une grande compensation pour son service. Elle tomba amoureuse de ton grand-père après les faits, mais il était destiné à ta grand-mère. Elle a toujours haïe notre famille après cela. Elle s'est mise en tête de faire payer ton grand-père de son rejet par sa plume, puis ton père et enfin toi. Tu as bien fait de l'en châtier. Il est des femmes qui ne sont que ruine et misère.

Narcissa regarda à nouveau son fils.

-A ce propos...

Drago faillit se frapper le crâne. Il aurait dû s'en douter : sa mère n'ouvrait jamais la bouche sans pertinence.

-J'ai entendu des choses, mon fils. Des choses à propos d'une...dame...ou plutôt, d'une demoiselle...que tu sembles favoriser ?

-Je favorise beaucoup de demoiselles et de dames, Mère, cracha-t-il dents serrées. Si vous deviez vous déplacer à chaque fois que je _favorise_ une femme, autant prendre vos appartements dans ce château.

Narcissa leva la main, comme si elle allait le corriger d'une gifle, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais sembla se souvenir qu'il était le Roi à présent, et laissa lourdement retomber sa main dans son giron.

-Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi avec une telle vulgarité, Drago, siffla-t-elle.

Par souci de paix, il hocha la tête légèrement en signe de repentance, et elle reprit la parole.

-Il semblerait que celle-ci soit différente des autres. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit guère une simple maîtresse mais plutôt une favorite royale. Ce qui est, tu l'accorderas, très gênant, puisque non seulement elle n'a point été présentée à la cour mais en outre, elle est hérétique !

Le visage de Narcissa se chiffonna de dégoût.

-Que tu trouves un certain...plaisir...à fréquenter ce genre de personnages, Drago, soit. Même Adam défendit Eve lorsqu'elle croqua le fruit interdit. Mais de là à en faire ta favorite ! Non, c'en est trop. Ferais-tu mourir ta mère si tôt après la mort de ton père, mauvais fils ?

Avec un geste dramatique, Narcissa ouvrit son éventail et entreprit de s'en aérer comme si la perspective de son fils devenant intime avec une huguenote lui provoquait des bouffées de chaleur. Tout spectateur se serait immanquablement pris de compassion pour la reine-mère, mais Drago était issu de la noble maison de Malefoy et savait mieux que quiconque lire la façade trompeuse.

-Il ne fait guère bon écouter les ragots de la cour, Mère, répondit-il froidement. Vous êtes au-dessus de cela.

-En effet, rétorqua Narcissa, mais j'écoute mes espions, et mes espions écoutent la foule. Il est toujours bon d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur un chacun, Drago, et de savoir d'où vient le vent pour pouvoir ériger les murs.

Le Roi haussa un sourcil à ses paroles.

-Vous admettez avoir placé des espions chez moi, Mère ?

-Comme si tu l'ignorais ! Point de mensonges entre nous, Drago, et avec cela j'en reviens au sujet. Qu'en est-il de cette hérétique ?

Soupirant, Drago se lança :

-Vous souvenez-vous du duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter ?

A la fin de son récit, Narcissa parut songeuse. Une main blanche vint jouer pensivement avec les rangées de perles enserrant son cou, les faisant cliqueter entre elles.

-Cette femme n'est donc point ta maîtresse ? Intéressant. Me jurerais-tu que tu n'en veux guère ?

Drago serra le poing brièvement, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de sa mère qui affecta un rictus narquois.

-Je vois, dit-elle simplement.

Puis son rictus disparut et elle abandonna tout semblant de légèreté.

-Tu n'ignores donc pas que La Rochelle est neveu du Roi d'Écosse, qui pourrait nous causer des problèmes ?

-Vernon restera tranquillement dans sa lande s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui.

Narcissa haussa les épaules.

-Je pense rester à la cour quelques jours. La duchesse de Paris donne son bal annuel dans une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Voici la parfaite occasion pour une ancienne reine de revenir dans la place publique. Il est des personnes que je brûle de revoir, et d'autres que je brûle de rencontrer.

La menace était claire, mais Drago ne releva pas. Il porta la main de sa mère à ses lèvres et répliqua seulement d'un ton élégant,

-Vous serez toujours la reine, ici.

Narcissa offrit un sourire complice à son fils, et rejoignit la porte sans autre geste d'affection. Parvenue sur le palier, elle se retourna lentement.

-Ah, j'oubliais...le comte de Calais a fait parvenir une lettre au cardinal Rogue ce matin, qu'il m'a chargé de vous détailler.

-Le comte de Calais ? Il y a bien des jours que je ne l'ai vu.

-Cela est normal, mon fils. Il vient d'arriver à Madrid. Les négociations officielles pour obtenir la main de l'Infante Astoria vont pouvoir commencer.

Sur ces mots, laissant le fruit de ses entrailles foudroyé derrière son bureau, Narcissa quitta la pièce en s'éventant à nouveau avec son éventail en ivoire.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hum, hum.**

 **Non, Ombrage ne vient pas d'apparaître. C'est moi. Alors, j'ai été très occupée, d'où le retard de ce chapitre qui pourtant est rédigé depuis loooongtemps...mais j'apporte de bonnes nouvelles! J'ai repris Piracy et Les Agneaux. Satisfaits...? Non? Toujours pas, bande de...de gentils lecteurs? Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture.**

…

Chapitre 9.

…

Théodore Nott, comte de Calais, passa la porte principale de l'Escurial et s'avança d'un pas raide dans l'austère salon d'entrée du palais des Rois d'Espagne. Bien que son expression soit sereine, ses poings étaient serrés à ses côtés, à en rendre blanches ses phalanges. Rajustant son monocle d'un geste nerveux, il tourna la tête en direction d'un couloir adjacent, où un homme venait d'apparaître et avançait vers lui.

Bien qu'étant un civil, et un prince avec cela, le personnage était vêtu avec autant de noirceur et de frugalité qu'un prêtre de l'Inquisition dont son pays avait si tragiquement crée le souvenir. Pourtant, à qui voulait bien regarder, l'habit était du plus noble tissu, et rebrodé avec élégance. La fraise- que les Espagnols insistaient à porter jusque dans ce milieu de siècle- était raide et poudrée, parfaitement entretenue. La barbiche noire était graissée à souhait et taillée avec une précision militaire. Théodore effectua une révérence impeccable dont le Prince le releva.

-Mon cher Calais, déclara l'austère personnage en espagnol d'une voix pincée, quelle joie de vous revoir ici, et pour quelles augustes raisons !

Il semblait aussi ravi de revoir le comte que si ce dernier eut tenté de l'assassiner, mais Théodore savait, pour avoir mené plusieurs missions dans le pays hispanique pour le compte de Lucius puis de Drago, que les Espagnols étaient un peuple si croyant que le fait même de sourire semblait appeler à la pénitence.

-Votre Altesse Royale, le Prince des Asturies, Théodore répliqua tout aussi gravement en saluant l'héritier du trône d'Espagne. Rien ne pourrait davantage me plaire que d'être ici ce jour, pour les raisons que vous savez.

Le Prince hocha la tête, solennel, puis sans plus de mots, les deux hommes se mirent en route, montant les escaliers pour déboucher sur la salle du trône. C'était jour de fête à la cour madrilène, mais à en voir les courtisans rassemblés dans l'immense pièce vide et sombre, on eut cru à un enterrement. Les fraises étaient raides, les habits de même, tout dans des tons de noir, de gris, de brun ou de pourpre. La foule s'écarta et se prosterna au passage des deux hommes, ce que le comte de Calais ignora. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le Roi, la Reine, et les deux princesses royales- sœurs du Prince des Asturies- les Infantes.

Le Roi et son épouse étaient assis sur leurs trônes respectifs. Si le souverain de la nation catholique était un personnage à l'allure maladive, au visage long et blême, aux yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, la Reine avait été très belle. De haute taille, le visage admirablement ciselé, ses cheveux- des boucles brunes, virant au gris avant l'heure- recouverts d'une mantille noire, elle se tenait avec l'élégance et la grâce de son rang.

Théodore Nott s'arrêta devant le trône du Roi, comme le Prince, et les deux hommes plongèrent dans une révérence composée dont le Roi les releva aussitôt. La bouche aux lèvres épaisses du monarque se creusait en travers de son visage lorsqu'il parla.

-Merci d'avoir amené l'ambassadeur jusqu'à nous, mon fils.

Le Prince hocha la tête et se retira près de sa mère.

-Monsieur le Comte, salua le Roi. Quel honneur de vous recevoir parmi nous ! J'entends que vous soyez traité ici comme le serait votre maître le Roi de France, mon cher allié.

-Votre joie n'est guère autant que la mienne, Vos Majestés, Théodore répliqua en ajustant son monocle. Je suis fort heureux que nous trouvions matière à entente, et le Roi, qui vous transmet ses amitiés, est également ravi de savoir que nos deux nations s'uniront par le sang.

Le Roi se leva, et la Cour se prosterna à nouveau.

-Ma fille cadette a beaucoup grandi depuis votre dernier voyage à Madrid, mon cher comte.

Comme si ce fut là le signal, l'une des deux Infantes s'avança, repoussant le voile gris masquant son visage au monde et Théodore, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage angélique, sentit la terre tanguer sous ses pieds.

Les deux princesses étaient aussi belles l'une que l'autre, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait à la délicatesse de leurs traits. Daphné, l'aînée, qui allait épouser l'année suivante le Roi de Pologne, était blonde, aux yeux d'un brun chaleureux. Mais Astoria, la cadette, était de haute taille comme sa mère, et possédait une crinière châtain aux reflets dorés luxuriante. Ses grands yeux étaient couleur de l'océan, et son visage, pâle d'avoir été caché sa vie durant par les murailles hautes de l'Escurial, était taillé dans le marbre le plus délicat, le plus pur. Théodore sentit son cœur s'emballer, et expira doucement.

Astoria s'avança timidement, et offrit à Théodore un petit sourire gêné. Une femme raide et maigre près du mur derrière elle toussa brusquement, et le sourire disparut au grand dam de l'ambassadeur. On eut dit que le soleil se fut éteint.

La jeune princesse jeta un regard suppliant au comte, et parla d'une voix cristalline bien que hésitante, dans un français presque sans accent.

-Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites, Monsieur, et serai ravie d'appartenir au Roi de France si tel est son désir.

Théodore était conquis, l'était depuis des années à la vérité, mais les paroles de l'Infante furent pour lui une douche d'eau glacée. Elle n'était pas sienne et ne le serait jamais. Cette enfant quelque peu timide, aux yeux doux, serait l'épouse, la Reine, le jouet de Drago, son vieil ami.

Une vague de haine parcourut Théodore. Drago avait tout : le titre, la gloire, la richesse, le pouvoir, les femmes. Le comte ne lui enviait rien de tout cela. La seule chose pour laquelle il vivait, la seule chose qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais, était devant lui.

Et elle était à Drago.

Que ne pouvait-il épouser une autre ? Mais même si le Roi de France prenait pour femme une autre princesse, Astoria demeurait une Infante d'Espagne, et lui, petit comte, ne pourrait jamais prétendre à sa main.

L'injustice de la situation le serrait à la gorge. Néanmoins, il parvint à se reprendre et, avec une révérence, répondit à la jolie Infante.

-Il ne fait nul doute, Votre Altesse Royale, que le Roi de France, mon maître, est le plus honoré dans cette affaire.

Astoria rosit délicatement, comme si elle n'avait guère pour habitude d'entendre de tels compliments. Le comte s'en énerva intérieurement. Si elle était sienne, il serait heureux de passer ses jours à la couver de mots plus doux et plus vrais les uns que les autres.

Avec un sourire qui déforma sa bouche tordue, le Roi se leva et Astoria recula, tête baissée.

-J'entends que le séjour du comte soit raison de festivités, prononça le monarque, à commencer par l'autodafé de ce soir ! Mille hérétiques brûleront au bûcher pour fêter son retour parmi nous ! Et demain, mon cher Calais, nous commencerons les négociations qui feront de ma fille et de votre Roi les souverains de l'Europe par le mariage de nos deux nations !

La salle applaudit vigoureusement à ces paroles, mais Théodore ne put les rejoindre, gardant les yeux rivés sur le souverain afin d'éviter de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme près du trône.

…

Hermione passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles brunes, empilées sur sa tête en un amas inextricable au nom de la mode du jour. À ses côtés, la duchesse de Paris avançait d'un pas vif, et lui commanda sans se tourner,

-Cessez, je vous prie, marquise, de vous toucher les cheveux, sans quoi vous les décoifferez. Je n'entends guère faire mon entrée à mon propre bal accompagnée d'une souillon.

Hermione laissa sa main retomber contre sa jupe crème et bordeaux, déglutissant nerveusement. Depuis une semaine, elle vivait dans l'ombre, tantôt de la duchesse, tantôt du prince de Sicile. Elle s'accompagnait de lectures ou de broderie, bien que n'appréciant point cette dernière tâche qui lui occupait les mains mais guère l'esprit.

-N'oubliez point ce que je vous ai dit, ajouta Pansy Parkinson en lissant ses jupes émeraude d'un revers de doigts. Vous devez rester en ma vue en tout instant, ainsi que le veut Sa Majesté. Vous n'avez point été présentée à la Cour, aussi ne parlez à personne, car personne ne vous parlera. Vous êtes seulement autorisée à saluer Sa Majesté d'une simple révérence- sans lui dire mot- et le prince de Sicile.

Pansy s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la salle de bal. Hermione pouvait entendre la musique de vingt-deux violons parvenir de la pièce, ainsi que le bruit sourd des discussions.

-Et surtout, quoi que vous fassiez, ne parlez guère à la reine-mère.

Pansy leva une main, signalant au valet de la porte d'ouvrir, ce que ce dernier fit aussitôt. Le majordome annonça,

-Sa Grandeur Pansy Parkinson, duchesse de Paris, hôtesse du bal !

Hermione remarqua qu'il ne l'annonçait pas, et prit soin d'entrer trois pas derrière la duchesse comme on le lui avait ordonné plus tôt. Les applaudissements de cinq cents courtisans s'élevèrent tandis que la belle duchesse faisait son entrée, tête haute et l'élégance même, mais la marquise remarqua que les regards glissaient régulièrement vers elle. À présent, tous savaient qui elle était. Les œillades qu'elle recevait traduisaient leur incompréhension et leur haine. Hermione frissonna. Seigneur, qu'elle détestait cet endroit et ces gens.

Pansy se mêla aussitôt à la foule, saluant et échangeant des mots aimables avec ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre, attirés à la confidente du Roi comme des moucherons à la flamme. Malgré ses gestes langoureux et ses éclats de rire cristallins, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux perçants de l'illustre dame parcouraient la foule en permanence, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Comme prévu, personne ne lui parla, et Hermione- à qui cet arrangement suffisait- se contenta de suivre la duchesse et d'observer ceux à qui cette dernière parlait. Par ailleurs, Pansy ne lui adressa guère la parole, ne la regarda pas, comme si dès qu'elles étaient entrées la marquise avait cessé d'exister. Si aucun des invités ne la regardait ouvertement, Hermione pouvait entendre leurs chuchotis et leurs messes-basses en son dos.

Le majordome frappa de sa canne trois fois au sol, et la foule se tut, se tournant vers la porte avec excitation.

-Sa Majesté le Roi, déclara le majordome tandis que les portes s'ouvraient, et Sa Majesté la Reine-mère.

Drago entra, tout d'or vêtu, arborant l'air dédaigneux et supérieur d'un homme à qui appartient le monde. Sur son bras, sa mère, en gris perle, éventait son visage d'un éventail d'ivoire, le regard également hautain.

Hermione fut frappée de leur ressemblance.

Drago effectua un geste nonchalant des doigts et la foule se releva aussitôt. Hermione put remarquer à quel point les courtisans ne décrochaient guère le regard de leur souverain, même lorsqu'il leur tournait le dos. La marquise était lassée, depuis son arrivée à la Cour, des yeux qui semblaient l'épier jusque dans son intimité. Elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point le Roi devait être fatigué d'être le centre permanent de l'attention. Mais l'était-il réellement ? Elle ne pouvait rien savoir de cet homme. La façade qu'il présentait au monde était sans faille. S'il voulait qu'on le voie heureux, on le voyait heureux. S'il désirait qu'on se l'imagine furieux, on se l'imaginait furieux. Ces courtisans, qui ne vivaient que pour un regard de leur maître, tels des chiens de compagnie, n'étaient rien de plus que des pantins dans les doigts habiles d'un marionnettiste.

Le Roi et sa mère, froids, hautains, arborant des rictus similaires, s'avancèrent au centre de la foule qui s'écarta, jusqu'à Pansy qui les accueillit d'une révérence.

-Vos Majestés, salua-t-elle.

-Relevez-vous, Madame la duchesse, commanda le Roi qui fut obéi dans la foulée. Ceci est votre bal, et vous en êtes la reine incontestée.

Hermione sentit, dans la foule, les soupirs enamourés de plusieurs femmes- jeunes ou non. Elles auraient volontiers vendu père et mère pour percevoir un tel compliment du monarque. La duchesse, en revanche, se contenta d'un sourire.

-Vous avez toujours trop aimé flatter les dames, Sire.

-Et vous, rétorqua le Roi avec un rictus amusé, avez toujours trop aimée être flattée, Madame.

Pansy se tourna alors vers Narcissa, qui cessa de s'éventer un moment pour observer la jeune femme.

-Le plus grand des honneurs, après celui de recevoir mon Roi, est de recevoir la Reine, complimenta-t-elle.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Narcissa était franc, quoique moqueur.

-Mon fils se trompe, Madame la duchesse. C'est moi qui ai toujours trop aimé la flatterie.

-J'ose espérer que Leurs Majestés seront à leurs aises ce soir, conclut Pansy avec un léger hochement de tête.

-Il ne fait nul doute de cela, Madame, vos bals ont toujours été légendaires, répondit Narcissa d'une voix doucereuse, et je vois que nous sommes apparemment en excellente compagnie.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur Hermione. À en croire le léger murmure qui parcourut la foule, personne n'avait manqué ce geste. La marquise se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Le ton glacial de la Reine-mère ne laissait personne se tromper sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement de cette invitée-là, du moins.

Le Roi jeta un regard égal à sa mère, avant de lancer,

-Effectivement, ma mère, je ne doute pas que la compagnie soit...excellente.

Tout comme il n'y avait guère à se reprendre sur la froideur de Narcissa, il ne pouvait subsister de doute sur le ton langoureux du Roi, et le rougissement de la marquise s'accentua tandis que cette fois, la foule chuchotait franchement, la dévisageant. Hermione savait pertinemment ce qu'ils pensaient. Qu'elle était la maîtresse semi-cachée du Roi. Cette réalisation lui tordit les entrailles de dégoût, songeant aux rumeurs qui pourraient parvenir à ses amis dans le Sud du pays, mais son cœur entreprit également de battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. De colère ou de honte, elle n'aurait su le dire. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle leva brièvement la tête, ses yeux furent happés par un océan orageux. Le Roi la regardait, et ce fut en la dévisageant qu'il ajouta,

-J'ose espérer que le bal vous plaît de même, Madame la marquise de Royan.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux tandis que la foule, surprise, reprit ses messes-basses, sans se donner la peine de se cacher. Elle se reprit rapidement et plongea dans une révérence, et le silence retomba lorsqu'elle répondit, parlant pour la première fois devant la Cour de France,

-Je ne saurais être reçue par meilleure hôtesse que Madame de Paris, Votre Majesté.

-J'ose espérer que vous vous plaisez autant à la Cour de France que dans le sillage de cette chère duchesse, Madame la marquise, lança Drago aussitôt, et elle saisit la menace cachée derrière le masque de velours de ses mots.

-Il est des lieux que l'on se doit de visiter le plus longuement possible, Votre Majesté, et où le bonheur dépend de sa présence. Ainsi est la Cour de France.

Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres du plus grand prince du monde. Il avait saisi le véritable sens des paroles de sa prisonnière- et, contrairement à ce que pensaient les courtisans massés autour d'eux, cela ne concernait en rien la beauté du palais.

-Dans ce cas, la Cour de France sera ravie de vous accueillir aussi longtemps que possible, répliqua-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Blaise Zabini, qui, près de Pansy, suivait l'échange entre le Roi et la marquise avec un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Votre Altesse, clama le Roi. Vous qui vous plaigniez de ne guère plus voir ma mère, qui a quitté la Cour.

Le prince de Sicile salua la Reine-mère, et les trois personnages altiers disparurent dans la foule. Hermione sentit des doigts se presser fermement sur son épaule, et releva la tête pour voir le visage moitié inquiet, moitié narquois de la duchesse de Paris.

-Vous pouvez vous relever, à présent, le Roi est parti, déclara-t-elle.

Hermione bondit presque sur ses pieds.

-Vous voici donc officiellement présentée à la Cour, murmura la duchesse en orientant la petite marquise entre les courtisans qui, à présent, la dévisageaient ouvertement.

Plusieurs d'entre eux tentèrent d'approcher- mais les yeux orageux de Pansy les écartèrent aussitôt. La duchesse saisit deux coupes de Champagne sur le plateau d'un domestique, et en donna un à Hermione.

-Buvez, vous en aurez besoin. Lorsque j'aurais quitté vos côtés pour assumer mon rôle d'hôtesse, ils vont descendre sur vous comme autant d'aigles sur un lapin. N'oubliez guère de vous tenir, je ne tolérerai aucune rébellion de votre part à mon bal, marquise. Et quoi que vous fassiez, tenez-vous loin de la Clermont et de la Reine-mère.

Sans plus de formalités, Pansy Parkinson s'éloigna dans la foule, laissant Hermione sans plus de façons. La jeune marquise étrenna son verre, et eut tout juste le temps d'inspirer avant qu'un jeune homme- fort séduisant au demeurant, mais au sourire trop aiguisé- apparaisse devant elle, lui prenant la main pour la baiser sans qu'elle ne la lui donne :

-Madame de Royan, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, je n'ai guère eue l'honneur de me présenter. Je suis Miles Bletchey, baron de Vouécourt...

Avant que Hermione ne puisse répliquer, une femme apparut, bousculant légèrement le baron de son derrière imposant. Elle fixa la marquise de ses yeux perçants, sa perruque poudrée oscillant dangereusement sur son crâne.

-Je suis la duchesse d'Alençon, Doris Crockford, aboya-t-elle en tendant sa main à baiser à Hermione. Il était grand temps que Sa Majesté vous présente à la Cour. Je suis persuadée que nous serons d'excellentes amies.

Deux autres personnages apparurent avant que Hermione ne puisse répliquer, avant qu'une main aux ongles acérés saisit le bras de la jeune femme dépassée et la tire en arrière.

-Faites donc de l'air à la marquise, allez voir ailleurs, s'éleva une voix claquante que Hermione connaissait.

Hermione n'eut pas crue être heureuse de revoir la gloussante Lavende Brown, marquise de Clermont, mais elle se laissa entraîner de bonne grâce.

-Ces gens auront votre peau si vous n'y faites attention, clama Lavende en les isolant près d'une fenêtre, se penchant vers Hermione sur le ton de la confidence. Prenez Vouécourt, par exemple. Il est désespéré de se marier à une riche héritière afin d'effacer sa dette de jeu...elle s'élève à rien de moins que douze millions. Et la vieille Alençon tourne depuis sa jeunesse à la Cour. Elle fut, durant une unique nuit, lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans, aimée de feu Abraxas IV...depuis, elle espère toujours se rapprocher de la couche royale. Cette sotte, qui a près de soixante-sept années, s'imagine dans le lit de notre actuel Roi Drago, y croyez-vous ?

Lavende secoua la tête, l'air faussement désolée- mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux pervenche prouvait qu'elle prenait le plus grand des plaisirs à colporter ses ragots. Puis, elle s'attaqua au vif du sujet- ce dont Hermione se méfiait depuis que la belle blonde l'eut arrachée des attentions de la foule.

-Le Roi doit beaucoup vous apprécier pour présenter une hérétique à la Cour, déclara-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

-Le Roi ne m'apprécie guère, et je ne cherche en rien son amitié, la huguenote s'empressa de se défendre.

Lavende fit la moue. Elle n'y croyait guère, de toute évidence.

-Vous ne quittez guère le prince de Sicile, ni la duchesse de Paris, qui sont les amis les plus proches du Roi, fit-elle remarquer.

La marquise de Royan étouffa un soupir dépité. Elle ne pouvait dire la vérité à la ravissante jeune femme, qui guettait à présent sa réaction comme un chien regarderait un os, mais elle ne pouvait non plus faire croire à une idylle royale- elle se ferait plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Comme elle ouvrait la bouche, sans savoir que répondre, une voix la héla.

-Mademoiselle Granger, vous voici enfin. Je vous cherchais.

Le prince de Sicile apparut soudain au milieu de la foule, se rapprochant d'elles, et Hermione sentit son cœur effectuer un bond de soulagement.

-Votre Altesse, murmura-t-elle avec une révérence.

Lavende fut moins discrète dans ses salutations, et Hermione se souvint qu'elle était apparemment l'une des maîtresses du beau prince. Blaise Zabini parcourut brièvement sa somptueuse amante du regard, et hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

-Mademoiselle Brown, lança-t-il, il m'a semblé entendre le marquis d'Oyonnax qui voulait vous parler à l'instant.

Lavende plissa les yeux.

-Il en est hors de question, cracha-t-elle furieusement avant de s'éloigner dans la foule, regardant dans tous les sens comme si elle voulait repérer quelqu'un pour s'en tenir le plus loin possible.

Le Méditerranéen s'arrêta devant Hermione, levant un sourcil, non sans froideur :

-La duchesse ne vous a-t-elle pas suggéré de vous tenir loin de la marquise de Clermont ?

-La marquise m'a sortie des griffes de vos chers courtisans, Hermione marmonna avant de boire une grande lampée de vin de Champagne.

Elle se sentait faible et légèrement maladive. La musique, la chaleur, et le bruit lui donnaient un début de migraine.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de rester avec les courtisans, quels qu'ils soient, rappela Blaise en s'adossant contre un pilier en marbre. La Clermont a une réputation, marquise, et il n'est guère bon de vous acoquiner avec cette bête-là.

Hermione rétorqua avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher :

-Vous le savez bien, pour partager sa couche.

Blaise se figea, comme pris dans la pierre, puis sa poitrine gronda tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire silencieux.

-Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, Madame, ricana-t-il. À dire le vrai, je suis surpris que vous sachiez ce que cela signifie.

La jeune femme renifla de dédain.

-J'ai de l'expérience, figurez-vous, remarqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Blaise Zabini disparut sitôt qu'il avait apparu, et il dévisagea la jeune femme avec un mélange d'horreur, d'admiration et de crainte. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la foule, semblant chercher quelqu'un, puis revinrent rapidement sur elle.

-Que...marquise ?

Hermione ne releva pas l'intonation piteuse de la voix du prince, mais répliqua en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension,

-Eh quoi ! N'est-il pas d'usage que le maître- ou la maîtresse- du domaine se charge de gérer ses haras personnels ?

Les yeux du Méridonial s'écarquillèrent démesurément, avant qu'un éclair de soulagement ne parcoure ses traits et qu'il éclate à nouveau de rire, cette fois assez fort pour que plusieurs têtes se tournent vers eux.

-Mon Dieu, jura-t-il, je crus pendant un moment que la conversation prenait une tournure plutôt...dérangeante.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas, et le Champagne qui lui montait rapidement à la tête aggravait sa migraine.

-A quelle heure puis-je me retirer ?

-Pas avant Leurs Majestés dans tous les cas, nota Blaise en saisissant deux coupelles de fraises au vin de Champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'eux. Mangez, cela vous fera du bien. Êtes-vous fatiguée, Madame ?

-Assez, oui.

-Si le Roi et sa mère décident de demeurer à ce bal jusqu'à demain midi, nous devrons y rester également, Madame. La fête ne prend fin que lorsque l'illustre présence de notre aimé et admirable monarque daigne se retirer.

Hermione eut un faible sourire et mangea une fraise avec la délicatesse qui convenait à un tel entourage.

-Parfois, j'ai comme impression que vous vous moquez du Roi, Votre Altesse.

Blaise eut un ricanement bas et pointa sa cuillère sur la marquise :

-Parfois, j'ai comme impression que vous voyez tout, Madame la marquise.

Il avala une bouchée de fraises qui eut le mérite de vider sa coupelle de moitié. Lorsqu'on était prince de Sicile, on n'avait que faire de la bienséance. Il haussa les épaules et ajouta :

-Que sont les amis, s'ils ne savent guère se moquer de vous, tout en vous demeurant loyaux ?

Hermione fixa la coupelle qu'elle tenait dans une main pâle, et ne répondit pas. Le prince la dévisagea un moment, puis reprit d'un ton anodin après avoir achevée sa coupelle :

-Alors, marquise. Vous avez grandi avec le clan Weasley et votre cousin, Potter ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui. Après la mort de mon père, les Potter ont eue la grande gentillesse, non seulement de m'accueillir, mais de me traiter comme l'une des leurs. James et Lily avaient même évoqué le projet de m'adopter officiellement- je les en ai dissuadés, car mes parents m'avaient laissé un héritage conséquent et je ne voulais pas que Harry partage le sien.

-Un beau geste, fit remarquer Blaise.

-Un chacun en ferait autant pour sa famille.

-Ne rêvez pas, Madame. Les deux tiers des personnes dans cette pièce vendraient père et mère pour une bouchée de pain, même s'ils n'en avaient guère besoin.

Le ton de Blaise exprimait un dégoût palpable.

-En tout cas, reprit-il lentement, vous avez un courage immense d'avoir ainsi accepté d'être enfermée en cage à la place de votre cousin, même si vos cages diffèrent effectivement.

-J'espère juste qu'il est heureux, fit remarquer Hermione en affectant un ton léger qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Et Ronald également.

-Ah oui, Ronald...Ronald Weasley, le fameux fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Blaise avec une certaine méfiance. Bien que ses yeux ne reflètent qu'une douceur curieuse, elle aurait pu jurer avoir noté une certaine moquerie dans son ton.

-Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avalant une fraise pour éviter d'avoir à discourir sur le sujet.

-Pour quand est prévu le mariage ?

La marquise eut un rire amer.

-Pour mon retour.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel Hermione se sentit observée. Non seulement par le prince, mais par la masse courtisane qui gravitait clairement en son sillage, n'attendant que le départ du Sicilien- qui ne pouvait décemment passer la soirée aux côtés de la marquise- pour se jeter sur elle et planter leurs crocs acérés dans sa peau innocente.

-Et si vous ne quittez guère la Cour- ou même si vous la quittez, mais avez passé l'âge légitime du mariage. Que ferez-vous ? Nîmes attendra certainement que vous lui fassiez des enfants, du moins un héritier. Si vous ne pouvez lui fournir cela, que se passera-t-il ?

-Vous vous aventurez sur un terrain bien personnel, Votre Altesse, cracha Hermione à voix basse.

Blaise eut un sourire demi-narquois, demi-menaçant.

-Il faut bien être huguenote pour qu'une simple marquise se permette de mettre un prince royal en garde, Madame.

-Il faut bien être un porc pour prétendre venir s'immiscer dans un lit conjugal qui n'est pas le sien, Hermione répliqua avec feu en piquant rageusement une fraise de sa cuillère.

L'éclat de rire de Blaise lui fit relever à nouveau la tête.

-Je ne cesserai jamais de m'amuser de vous, Madame, rit-il. Vous êtes trop facile à énerver, et je dois avouer que votre dangereuse manie à la bravoure me change agréablement de la verve servile des courtisans qui m'entourent à longueur de jour.

Hermione hésita, puis choisit d'accepter la remarque du prince comme un compliment et non une insulte. Sa bravoure était peut-être dangereuse- mais elle assumait cela au même titre que son dévouement aux siens, sa chevelure féroce et sa passion des livres.

-Vous envisagerez-vous de vous marier, Madame, si une telle union ne saurait se prononcer avec votre actuel fiancé ?

-Je ne sais guère cela, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être. Mais sachez que j'aime Ronald, et que pour l'heure, une telle union me dégoûte et m'est inenvisageable.

Blaise hocha la tête.

-Je vois.

-Encore faudrait-il, dans tous les cas, que le Roi me laisse hors de sa vue, nota-t-elle avant de se figer.

Blaise lui parlait, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Une idée venait de la frapper.

Elle pourrait se marier si elle était hors de la vue du souverain. Après une telle union, elle appartiendrait à son époux, et le Roi ne pourrait décemment la reprendre lorsqu'elle devenait la propriété d'un autre homme...

-Madame...Madame ?

Le prince de Sicile la regardait étrangement, et elle se força à revenir à l'instant présent.

-Comment ?

Le prince pointa la porte du doigt.

-La reine-mère se retire pour la nuit, et le Roi l'accompagne par politesse. Il reviendra- mais voici le moment pour vous retirer à votre tour si tel est votre désir.

Comme par enchantement, la duchesse de Paris apparut soudain devant eux.

-Je vais raccompagner la marquise avant que les fauves ne lui tombent dessus, annonça-t-elle.

Blaise se pencha en une révérence impeccable.

-Sachez que je reste, Madame la duchesse.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana-t-elle. Il reste trop de vin de Champagne...et trop de jolies dames pour que vous quittiez la partie. Je reviens à l'instant.

Hermione eut une rapide révérence pour le prince de Sicile, puis suivit la duchesse hors de la pièce dans les couloirs frais du château de Versailles.

...

 **Ta-daaaam!**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous d'Astoria? Contrairement à la plupart des fics où elle est une Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, celle-ci sera plutôt Poufsouffle, d'une innocence et d'une gentillesse incomparables. Elle est certes la rivale de Hermione- mais elle est "gentille", puisque dans la vie c'est souvent plus compliqué que "les méchants à gauche, les gentils à droite, personne au milieu". Ce serait trop facile d'en faire une garce profonde. Et notre pauvre, pauvre Théodore...non seulement amoureux d'elle, mais obligé de négocier le mariage de son boss avec la jeune fille! Que voyez-vous pour la suite, dans l'avenir d'Astoria?**

 **Enfin. Il était grand temps que Hermione soit présentée à la Cour. Que pensez-vous du bal? En êtes-vous aussi satisfaits que Narcissa? Et aimez-vous notre Blaise national?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, de l'intrigue, un rouquin se fait remettre en place d'un uppercut verbal, une missive secrète, et une promesse qui change tout.**

 **A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alors, comme j'ai publiée la suite de Homo Homini Lupus Est ce matin, je me suis dit que ce chapitre attendrait un peu. Et puis après, je me suis dit, au diable l'attente, ils ont suffisamment attendu pour la suite de l'ensemble de mes fictions durant mes deux années d'absence et ils sont toujours là, fidèles au poste. Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui devrait vous plaire, parce que je vous connais, bande d'intrigants qui n'avez rien à envier aux cardinal Rogue et duchesse de Paris de ce monde. Je. Vous. Connais.**

 **Sans plus d'attente, place au chapitre.**

 **…**

Ronald Weasley suivait du regard Lady Vane d'entre des yeux plissés. Autour de lui, la fête battait son plein : la Cour primitive du Roi Vernon semblait ne jamais cesser de boire.

Le comte de Nîmes était assis entre Seamus Finnegan et un autre chevalier écossais dont le nom à rallonge lui échappait. Un certain MacMillan ? Non, ce n'était point cela- MacGregor ? MacDonald ? Mac-quelque chose ? Peu lui importait, au final, le rustre s'étant tant imbibé de la pisse crasse que l'on osait nommer bière dans ce pays-ci qu'il ronflait sur la table depuis deux bonnes heures.

Lady Vane parlait avec plusieurs chevaliers. Ronald nota le regard admiratif qu'ils lui portaient- ils étaient à la fois étrangement protecteurs d'elle et semblaient en avoir peur. Mais tous la désiraient- cela était certain.

Romilda Vane était une étrange créature, faite plus comme un homme que comme une demoiselle. Elle portait un pantalon de toile à la place d'une robe, et avait les cuisses musculeuses de tant d'années d'entraînement militaire. Elle semblait ne jamais se défaire de l'épée qui pendait dangereusement à son côté, ni de la dague qu'elle enfonçait dans sa ceinture. Pour avoir vu les quelques femmes admises à la Cour, aux côtés des hommes- la Reine, ses dames d'honneur, et quelques épouses de hauts personnages- qui se vêtaient et se comportaient comme des femmes, Ronald ne put que soupçonner que le pantalon serré de Lady Vane cachait des attributs masculins.

-Si vous persistez à la dévisager de la sorte, il se pourrait que Lady Vane finisse par s'en agacer, une voix l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

Ronald se tourna vers Seamus Finnegan, qui le regardait avec un éclat amusé dans les yeux.

-Et que ferait-elle ? Il s'agit d'une demoiselle. Je suis comte de Nîmes. Une épée n'est guère une aiguille à tricoter, Milord. Je ne comprends point qu'elle en possède une.

Les yeux de Lord Seamus s'écarquillèrent brutalement.

-Par pitié, comte, si vous souhaitez garder votre charmante tête de méridional sur vos épaules, ne laissez guère la demoiselle en question vous entendre.

Il baissa la voix et lança, d'un ton de confidence,

-Tous les mâles que vous voyez autour de Lady Romilda Vane sont autant de prétendants. Certains vendraient père et mère pour être celui ayant pour épouse une si formidable femme.

-Dans mon pays, elle serait une curiosité, traitée en ridicule. Si elle était ma femme, je l'enverrais réfléchir dans la cuisine quelques jours, aux côtés des servantes, afin de lui apprendre sa place.

-Vous venez d'un pays où, si le Roi décide qu'il désire se suicider en avalant des petits pois, la moitié de sa Cour en ferait autant. Lady Vane est très respectée, ici. Autrefois, nos femmes combattaient à nos côtés, du temps des clans. Je ne puis que déplorer que trop d'entre elles ont oublié nos coutumes au profit des vôtres, et féliciter la demoiselle pour son féroce attachement à nos valeurs ancestrales.

Lord Dean Thomas, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de Seamus Finnegan, se pencha en avant, libérant un flot de parfum capiteux.

-Si Lord Finnegan raille les soupirants désespérés de Lady Vane, c'est qu'il en fait partie, nota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Ne soyez pas ainsi, mon ami, dit Lord Finnegan en couvrant Lord Thomas d'un œil tendre. Il est grand temps que je prenne femme, et qui mieux que Romilda pour donner à cette nation une tripotée de petits Finnegan ?

Une voix à la fois sensuelle et froide s'éleva.

-Celui qui me passera la corde au cou n'est point encore né, Finnegan.

Ronald leva la tête. Avec toute la fougue féroce d'une Amazone, Lady Vane se tenait debout devant eux. Elle prit un tabouret libre et s'installa face à Seamus avant de saisir un pilon de poulet rôti et de le dévorer à belles dents, sans couverts ni manières. Seamus la regarda d'un œil amusé.

-J'ai tout déposé à vos pieds, pourtant, Milady. Fortune, gloire et amour.

Se suçant les doigts sans élégance, la belle Romilda eut un rire bref.

-Amour ? Gardez votre amour pour votre amant, dans ce cas. Aussi bien Thomas que moi-même vous en serons reconnaissants.

Ses yeux sombres glissèrent vers Ronald.

-Vous êtes un homme bien étrange, comte.

Ronald haussa un sourcil roux.

-Et en quoi, je vous prie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle rétorqua avec un sourire torve,

-Vous me dévorez des yeux depuis que la soirée a débutée, et me voici devant vous. Or que faites-vous ? Vous gardez le silence. Vous ne me faites pourtant pas l'impression d'être timide.

-Dévorez des yeux ? Madame, je vous regarde comme Adam regardait le fruit défendu- mais une fois qu'il savait ce dont il s'agissait. Avec horreur.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Ronald Weasley secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes une femme, mais vivez tel un homme. Vous parlez librement, mais sans être notre égale. Et, si vous me le permettez, vous n'êtes point honorable par ailleurs.

Une étincelle dangereuse s'illumina dans le regard de Lady Vane.

-Point honorable ? répéta-t-elle doucement.

-J'entends dans cette Cour que vous couchez librement, comme une catin, renifla-t-il. Or une femme se doit de demeurer pure pour celui dont elle portera un jour le nom.

Romilda jeta l'os de poulet par-dessus son épaule. L'un des immenses chiens de garde du Roi Vernon- produits avec fierté par sa sœur-, passant par là, rafla l'os avec bonheur.

-Je n'ai guère l'intention de me marier, comte, mais si je le décidais ? Y a-t-il chez vous, dans votre pays, aucune femme qui soit vénérée comme moi je le sois ici ? Ces hommes qui me courtisent savent qui je suis. Je suis sans dot, sans titre réel- je suis bien une dame, mais sans terres!- sans pucelage. Savez-vous pourquoi ces richissimes seigneurs rêvent tout de même de m'épouser ?

Devant le silence de Ronald, elle baisa ses doigts qu'elle plaqua ensuite sur le fourreau de son épée.

-Parce que je suis la définition même de l'honneur, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever avec un signe de tête pour Lord Finnegan et Lord Thomas.

Ronald la regarda s'éloigner, interdit, son postérieur ronflant se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

…

Hermione serra sa capuche grise plus près de sa tête tandis qu'elle croisait deux jeunes seigneurs parcourant les jardins.

La marquise s'était, depuis les semaines que sa captivité avait débutée, rapidement habituée à voir le somptueux palais de Versailles toujours en éveil, même lorsque dormait le monde. Pour cette raison, elle n'osait guère quitter ses appartements la nuit- sauf lorsqu'elle devait assister au dîner du Roi, à un bal, ou à une autre lubie du même acabit- car en ces moments, elle se savait entourée. Parfois, des hautes fenêtres de ses appartements, elle regardait, à la lueur étouffée d'une chandelle, le spectacle offert par la nuit, lorsque le grand monde s'était retiré. À toute heure, avait-elle pu remarquer, les gardes travaillaient, les domestiques s'affairaient, et une flopée de personnages divers, la plupart couverts afin de ne point être reconnus, allaient à leurs affaires, la nuit favorisant leurs activités- nobles de petite envergure tentant de profiter de la lune pour aller vendre les chandeliers chipés dans les antichambres afin de rafler une grosse somme à parier aux jeux du Roi, espions pour le compte des grands seigneurs se faufilant aux trousses de l'occasionnel ennemi, amants se glissant dans les allées sombres pour rejoindre leurs maîtresses dans un lit qui n'était point le leur.

L'aube, put-elle s'apercevoir, voyait autant de personnes se déplaçant dans l'enceinte du palais royal, mais en sens inverse : tandis que la garde nocturne était relevée, les domestiques changeaient également- ceux qui nettoyaient et entretenaient la structure de nuit étaient remplacés par les cuisiniers et palefreniers qui suaient leur peine de jour- et toute la cohorte des habitants du château regagnait leurs chambres. Quelques rares promeneurs, déjà, profitaient des premiers rayons du soleil, alors que l'automne se profilait.

Hermione gagna les écuries. Depuis qu'elle habitait à Versailles, elle n'y avait guère posé les pieds. La seule fois où elle était montée à cheval depuis son arrivée était le jour de la chasse, lorsqu'elle avait si maladroitement tentée de fuir, talonnée par le monarque. Ce jour-là, la jument prévue pour elle se trouvait déjà sellée et harnachée au beau milieu de la cour principale.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, contemplant l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment avec un étonnement non feint. Si elle infligeait Drago Ier de tous les maux, du moins devait-elle lui reconnaître aisément un talent inégalable pour la grandeur, en ce qui concernait ses bâtiments, en tout cas.

L'intérieur de l'écurie royale avait été peinte à la chaux blanche. De hautes arches arrondies, certainement d'inspiration andalouse, coiffaient des piliers de bois sculpté aux formes de chevaux cabrant et ruant. Chaque cheval se trouvait dans son propre enclos, séparés entre eux par du fer forgé représentant une scène par box : ici, la reine-mère Narcissa domptant d'une caresse un cheval sauvage. Là, le Roi en personne menant une horde de chevaliers en bataille. Plus loin, étalon et jument s'accouplant au milieu d'un troupeau de poulains.

Un homme roux se matérialisa devant elle. Vêtu de beige et vert émeraude, il inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Puis-je vous aider, Madame ?

-Oui...oui. Je voudrais savoir si un cavalier pourrait porter une lettre pour moi ?

-Madame, il y a en cette écurie sept cents chevaux. Deux cents d'entre eux sont destinés au port du courrier. Il s'agit de nos bêtes les plus rapides, au pied le plus sûr.

La marquise le guetta de sous sa capuche, espérant ne pas être reconnue.

-Vous êtes ?

-J'ai nom François de Ferly, Madame, et suis l'un des chefs-palefreniers de l'écurie royale. Si vous désirez me remettre votre courrier, je le verrai partir dans les plus brefs délais.

-S'il vous sied, et sans désirer vous insulter, Monsieur de Ferly, je préférerais remettre moi-même mon message au cavalier qui le portera.

-Naturellement, Madame, acquiesça le chef-palefrenier avec un hochement de tête apaisant. Si Madame veut bien patienter ici.

Il disparut sans attendre de réponse, et Hermione tira de sous sa cape un parchemin mince, scellé à ses armoiries. Un moment plus tard, un jeune homme discret parut devant elle.

-Madame, la salua-t-il, je suis Nicolas Duboisier à votre service. C'est moi qui ferai parvenir votre message à bon port.

-Fort bien, Monsieur, répondit-elle. J'entends que cette lettre parvienne à son destinataire avec la plus grande rapidité, mais surtout, je désire qu'elle y parvienne. Me comprenez-vous ?

-Soyez assurée, Madame, que votre courrier est entre des mains sûres.

Méfiante, elle lui tendit le parchemin qu'il fit aussitôt disparaître dans les plis de son manteau gris.

-Quel en est le destinataire ?

-Amenez-le, je vous prie, au vicomte d'Arcachon, souffla-t-elle nerveusement.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répliqua le messager en s'inclinant. Je pars sur l'heure.

Il salua et s'éloigna vers le fond de l'écurie. Hermione expira, nerveuse, puis rajustant à nouveau sa capuche sur ses traits, elle s'éloigna dans l'aube.

…

-L'Edit de Nantes fut signé par Abraxas, Roi de France, afin de mettre fin à la guerre civile française entre catholiques et hugottes...

-Huguenots, s'impatienta la douairière bardée de noir, son visage semblable à du parchemin égyptien. Faites un effort. Croyez-vous que Sa Majesté, le Roi de France, voudra d'une épouse qui ne maîtrise guère la langue ?

L'Infante Astoria baissa la tête de honte, ses joues pâles s'infusant de rouge sang, mais sans un mot elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'épais ouvrage devant elle. Théodore Nott, comte de Calais, la dévisagea sans mot dire, mais sa main droite forma un poing fermé lorsque ses yeux se glissèrent sur la mégère qui avait à charge l'éducation de la princesse espagnole. Celle-ci se tourna vers le comte avec un soupir désespéré, comme si on exigeait d'elle les douze travaux de l'antique Hercules.

-Je suis navrée, Monsieur le comte. Elle est têtue comme une mule. Point sotte, mais je le crains, mauvaise à l'apprentissage.

Astoria ne fit que baisser davantage la tête en guise de soumission, et les yeux de Théodore flamboyèrent.

-Son Altesse Royale maîtrise mieux notre langue que bien des Français, répliqua-t-il. Et presque sans accent.

La jeune femme leva brièvement les yeux, avant de les reposer sur son livre, mais Théodore y perçut un éclat de remerciement qui lui chauffa le cœur. Ignorant les lèvres plissées et l'œil peu amène de la vieille sorcière, il tenta de pousser plus avant sa chance, malgré la voix de la raison qui lui hurlait de se taire.

-Son Altesse me semble lassée de tant d'effort. Son père m'a demandé de constater de mes yeux ses progrès en français et je dois avouer qu'ils sont des plus concluants. Si Son Altesse le désire, et afin qu'elle se repose de cette tâche, je peux l'entretenir un moment de son futur pays.

-Son Altesse, répliqua la douairière d'une voix glacée, ne travaille à son français que depuis cinq heures aujourd'hui. Elle est princesse, elle sera reine. Il serait malvenu de lui apprendre des mérites tels que le repos, qui n'ont guère de place à la tête d'un État. De plus, elle sait de la France tout ce dont elle aura besoin.

-Ah ?

Théodore haussa un sourcil méprisant en direction de la vieille.

-Et qui le lui a appris ?

-Moi. Qui d'autre ?

-Quand avez-vous, pour la dernière fois, Madame, posé un pied en France, si tant est que vous y ayez un jour été ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Son Altesse sait l'Histoire de France. Elle connaît par cœur la généalogie royale. Elle sait les noms des régions et des villes. Elle n'a rien à connaître de plus. La politique ne la concerne point. Elle est future souveraine de cette nation, c'est à dire qu'elle se doit de faire de nombreux fils et filles à son royal époux, prier Dieu, et se montrer charitable. Cela est tout.

Théodore secoua lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers la jeune princesse.

-Votre Altesse ? Y a-t-il des choses que vous désirez savoir sur ce pays qui sera bientôt vôtre ?

Astoria frémit, comme surprise qu'on lui demande son avis, puis elle leva les yeux sur lui. De grands yeux de biche traquée, traduisant son impuissance et sa captivité par la raison d'État. Le comte se sentit à la fois irrité du traitement de sa future reine, et apaisé par la beauté de son regard.

-Je connais en effet la théorie de ce qu'est la France, Monsieur le comte, murmura-t-elle en français. Mais ce que l'on ne me dit pas ? Serai-je heureuse ? Le Roi me sera-t-il bon ? Le peuple aimera-t-il une Reine espagnole à leur tête ?

La matrone eut un ricanement sec.

-« _Serai-je heureuse_ », minauda-t-elle. Vous serez Reine de France. Qu'importe votre bonheur ? De telles notions sont tout juste bonnes pour le petit peuple. Vous êtes destinée à de plus grandes choses, à voir votre nom inscrit dans les livres d'Histoire. Si vous en tirez du bonheur, grand bien vous fasse- mais le bonheur est lié à la gloire seule, et de gloire, vous en aurez. Du reste, une trop grande béatitude ne sied guère à une souveraine. Cela ne ferait que vous divertir de votre métier.

Astoria se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, dûment assagie, mais le cœur du comte de Calais fit un bond.

-Heureusement pour vous, Votre Altesse, lança-t-il sèchement, la France est un royaume autrement plus amusant que l'Espagne. Le Roi aime voyager, et amène toute sa cour avec lui. Du reste, tant que vous ne manquez guère à votre devoir, vous serez libre de vivre comme vous l'entendrez. Vous ne manquerez jamais de rien.

-Son Altesse ne manque de rien ici, siffla la douairière. Elle a de quoi manger, se vêtir, et prier, et lui demande-t-on autre chose ?

-Chez nous, Madame, rétorqua Théodore dents serrées, nous n'enfermons point nos princesses derrière des murs de pierre de trois pieds d'épaisseur afin qu'âme qui vive ne sache à quoi elles ressemblent. Nos princesses et nos souveraines font partie intégrante de la vie publique et sont l'image de la France et de sa féminité qui ne doit guère être sous-estimée.

-Qu'importe ? L'Infante est princesse espagnole et saura se souvenir de l'éducation-

-L'Infante sera Reine de France et alors, sera entièrement libre de ses faits et gestes tant qu'elle n'entache guère la couronne, hurla le comte en bondissant de son siège. Ne prenez guère cet air-là d'outrage, Madame ! Cette princesse a vécue sous votre férule. À présent, elle se doit de devenir ma Reine, et j'entends qu'elle soit traitée comme telle ! Le Roi Drago sera furieux d'apprendre que sa future épouse est traitée comme une enfant entre les mains d'une nonne trop sévère.

Il se calma brusquement en voyant la mine déconfite d'Astoria.

-Je suis navré si je vous ai épouvanté, Votre Altesse.

-Je suis désolée d'être la cause de tant de détresse entre vous deux, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton doux. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le comte, n'en parlons plus. J'apprendrai à connaître la France lorsque j'y serai. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.

Théodore sentit sa colère le quitter, et il se rassit en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

-Toutes mes excuses, Votre Altesse. Mais n'oubliez guère que _vous_ prenez le pas sur _elle_ , et non le contraire.

Astoria rosit joliment, de gêne sans nul doute, et le pantalon du calaisien se serra. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui appartiendrait jamais, se morigéna-t-il tandis que la princesse reprenait sa lecture sous l'œil victorieux de la vieille. Il se devait de précipiter les fiançailles, sans quoi il était perdu.

…

-Votre Majesté.

Narcissa de la dynastie Malefoy ne daigna guère relever son élégant nez des lettres qui encombraient son giron.

-Entrez, Madame la duchesse, lança-t-elle sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui venait d'être introduite dans le bureau aux tons d'or et blanc cassé de la reine-mère.

Elle entendit le bruissement caractéristique de robes se déplaçant, puis elle indiqua sans un mot le siège face à elle, devant la cheminée éteinte. Son invitée lui obéit sans un bruit et attendit patiemment que l'ancienne maîtresse du royaume ait terminée sa lecture.

-Je suis étonnée qu'avec tant à faire, tant de tâches confiées officiellement comme officieusement par Sa Majesté le Roi, vous trouviez le temps de me rendre visite, Madame la duchesse, et ce, à l'heure exacte, finit par émettre Narcissa en pliant le parchemin épais qu'elle lisait jusqu'alors.

Elle releva la tête. La jeune femme inclina la sienne.

-Je n'ai de plus grand plaisir ni honneur que de vous visiter, Majesté.

-Hormis le plaisir et honneur de servir mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Naturellement, ma Reine.

-Je suis reine-mère, Mademoiselle Parkinson, et non plus la Reine de cette nation. D'autant mieux, ajouta la blonde en tapotant la lettre, que bientôt, une nouvelle souveraine siégera sur le trône de France.

Narcissa se pencha légèrement et saisit une petite cloche d'argent sur une table basse à sa droite, qu'elle fit tinter. Aussitôt, et avec autant de discrétion que des ombres, des serviteurs entrèrent, attablant près des deux femmes des plateaux de cristal chargés de thé, de vin et de petits gâteaux. Narcissa attendit qu'on les eut servies puis que les domestiques se furent retirés avant de reprendre la parole.

-Savez-vous, ma chère Paris, qui fut mon premier choix en la matière ?

Pansy Parkinson écarta ses jupes mousseuses couleur champagne et secoua lentement la tête.

-Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté.

-Vous.

Narcissa ignora le frisson de surprise de la jeune femme et trempa ses lèvres dans son thé sucré au lait d'ânesse avant de hausser les épaules.

-Qui mieux que vous ? Vous feriez la Reine parfaite. Naturellement, cela ne se pouvait. Nous ne sommes plus au temps où les maîtres du royaume choisissaient pour femmes les leurs, et nous ne pouvons nous défaire de l'obligation de nous allier à d'autres grandes puissances. Cette lettre provient de Théodore Nott, qui comme vous ne l'ignorez guère, est envoyé auprès du Roi d'Espagne afin de négocier la main de sa cadette Astoria. J'eusse préférée l'aînée, mais enfin...une Infante demeure une Infante.

-Qu'en pense le comte de Calais ?

-Qu'elle est mûre à point.

Un silence confortable plana un instant, puis Narcissa reprit la parole.

-Vous savez comme moi, duchesse, que des négociations de mariage durent des mois, si ce n'est des années. Lorsque feu le Roi Abraxas montra de l'intérêt à m'unir à son Dauphin Lucius, les pourparlers entre nos nations durèrent huit années. Bien entendu, nous ne disposons point de huit ans pour faire marier le Roi...je n'ai qu'un fils. S'il meurt avant d'avoir un héritier...

Elle se tut brusquement.

-J'ai menée neuf grossesses. Seule une m'a donné le Dauphin tant désiré. Seule une m'a laissé un enfant en vie. Dieu se plaît à être cruel. Lucius, lui aussi, était fils unique...Drago serait marié depuis des années si la princesse héritière de Savoie n'était guère morte il y a de cela maintenant six ans. Elle lui avait été fiancé depuis le berceau.

Le regard de Narcissa se perdit dans le vague, puis se braqua sur Pansy qui reposa sa tasse de thé en silence.

-Mais il faut le temps nécessaire à cette union tout de même. Des mois...cela laisserait le temps à mon fol enfant de fils de changer d'avis.

-Sa Majesté est homme d'honneur. S'il a donné parole qu'il épouserait l'Infante Astoria, il en sera ainsi.

-Oui, à moins que...à moins qu'une autre épouse potentielle ne lui tombe entre les bras. Qu'a-t-il à faire d'Astoria ? Il ne l'a jamais vue...la déteste déjà. Mais mon fils, le Roi, est un homme...comment dirai-je...cynique. La plus délicieuse ironie pour lui serait celle de forger une alliance avec l'ennemi dedans le pays, et non l'ami dehors.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais-

-Que pouvez-vous me dire de Hermione Granger ?

La jeune femme reposa lentement sa tasse de thé, sans laisser son beau visage hautain trahir ses pensées. Narcissa ne faisait jamais quoi que ce soit sans raison- et la raison de cette invitation venait d'être lancée.

-Je ne suis point certaine de savoir vous répondre, émit-elle prudemment. Je ne connais guère Hermione Granger.

-Sottises, répliqua Narcissa sèchement. Qui mieux que la confidente du Roi- une femme, une amie- pour me répondre là-dessus ?

-Vous savez pourquoi la marquise de Royan se trouve à la Cour, Votre Majesté...

-Je le sais, acquiesça la reine-mère. Je m'intéresse toutefois à sa personnalité, voyez-vous, ma chère duchesse. Ses goûts. Ses désirs. Ses _faiblesses_.

Pansy haleta.

-Vous...Majesté, si du mal devait advenir à la marquise, je crains que le Roi...

-Nul mal n'arrivera à la marquise, du moins tant qu'elle se tient tranquille, s'agaça Narcissa en se levant abruptement avant de croiser les mains devant elle et d'entreprendre les cent pas. J'entends écarter la menace qu'elle représente, non la tuer.

La duchesse, dubitative, fit la moue.

-Je ne sais si Mademoiselle Granger représente une menace à proprement parler. Elle est discrète et préfère la lecture aux mondanités, sa campagne à la Cour. Elle est douée d'empathie mais demeure féroce lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ses intérêts. Elle est novice en tout. Une menace ? Certes non. Le Roi la veut-il ? Peut-être...comme il a voulu ou veut encore tant de femmes, hautes ou basses, nobles ou paysannes ! Drago se méfie d'elle, Votre Majesté. Elle est suivie en permanence, et ne doit quitter la compagnie du prince de Sicile ou de moi-même.

L'ancienne reine demeura silencieuse un moment, contemplant la cheminée vide, puis elle répondit.

-Est-elle intelligente ? Le séduirait-elle ? Se laisserait-elle aller aux avances de mon fils ?

-Intelligente ? Assurément. Je doute qu'elle ait à l'intention du Roi la moindre...envie charnelle. Et quand bien même le Roi se déciderait à la poursuivre de ses intentions, je ne doute guère qu'elle lui opposerait la plus amère résistance.

-Drago prendrait cela comme un défi, et il n'est nul défi qu'il n'a de cesse de relever, nota la reine-mère.

-Drago est trop royal et trop rompu aux femmes pour lui permettre de prendre une place qu'il ne serait pas bon qu'elle occupe, Votre Majesté, assura Pansy. Il épousera l'Infante, et après ? Hermione Granger ? Dans le pire des cas, une toquade. Un désir passager, celui de vaincre. Une fois prise la place forte, il n'en voudra plus.

Narcissa se rassit, ses jupes noires s'éparpillant autour d'elle.

-Espérons que vous ayez raison, dit-elle simplement et à ces mots, Pansy sut qu'elle n'avait pu convaincre la reine-mère. Reprenez donc une tasse de thé, ma chérie, et racontez-moi le thème de votre prochain bal.

…

Hermione se trouvait avec le prince de Sicile lorsqu'un valet noir se matérialisa devant elle, au beau milieu de la Galerie des Glaces. Comme elle s'y efforçait depuis des jours, depuis le bal de la duchesse de Paris, elle ignora soigneusement les regards fixés sur elle et les murmures qui s'élevaient alentour.

-Sa Majesté le Roi désire vous voir d'urgence, Madame la marquise, décréta le valet d'un ton suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que d'elle et de Blaise Zabini. Cela ne saurait souffrir aucun retard.

Hermione hésita, levant les yeux vers le prince, qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le valet noir s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

-Je me demande ce que me veut encore Sa Majesté, souffla-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Blaise haussa les épaules, et ils prirent d'un accord tacite le chemin des appartements du Roi de France. On l'introduisit sans attendre dans le bureau royal, tandis que le Méditerranéen, l'air toujours pensif, patientait dans l'antichambre.

La marquise remarqua immédiatement la présence du souverain. Il était assis derrière son bureau, l'air glacial, regard rivé sur elle, même si sa posture demeurait détendue. Elle plongea dans sa révérence, et le Roi la releva d'un claquement de doigts.

Outrée, Hermione obéit néanmoins, lissant ses jupes vert forêt d'une main nerveuse. Le Roi prit la parole d'une voix polaire.

-Combien de jours, Madame la marquise, faut-il pour aller de Versailles jusqu'à Arcachon ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre, plongeant dans sa poitrine si violemment qu'elle fut un instant prise d'un haut-le-corps qu'elle réprima à peine.

-Sire...murmura-t-elle.

-Je vous ai posée une question, marquise, et j'attends une réponse.

-Sire, je...

Il se leva si brutalement que son fauteuil tomba derrière lui, et en deux grands pas, il fut devant elle, lui saisissant les épaules et les meurtrissant avec force.

-Que croyiez-vous, petite sotte ? Que mes écuyers...la poste royale...n'allaient guère me rapporter qu'une femme que je fais personnellement surveiller tentait d'envoyer du courrier, ses traits mal masqués par une capuche ? Répondez !

Il était furieux, hors de lui, et elle sut que ses épaules blanches porteraient dix traces bleues le lendemain.

-Sire, vous...vous me faites mal !

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la retint, serrant davantage encore, et elle cessa de bouger afin de ne guère accroître la douleur.

-Je devrais vous faire exécuter, siffla-t-il avant de réciter, comme s'il avait appris son courrier par cœur, _Mon cher Rémus, je vous prie de m'excuser pour n'avoir guère donnée de mes nouvelles ces dernières semaines. Je vous prierai seulement de m'envoyer le comte de mon cœur, mais prévenez-le que certains n'aimeraient guère le voir à Versailles, qu'il soit discret. À lui, j'expliquerai tout. Votre amie toujours, H.d.R._ Ainsi donc, vous vouliez que votre bouffon roux vous rejoigne ici ? Dans quel but ? Répondez !

Il la secoua encore, et Hermione prit alors pleinement la mesure du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un mot, un geste qui déplaisaient au monarque, et elle serait, dans le meilleur des cas, embastillée, et dans le pire des cas...

-Sire, siffla-t-elle alors que la douleur devenait insoutenable, je vous en prie...

Il la relâcha alors, si soudainement qu'elle chancela avec un soupir d'étonnement. Le visage altier du Roi se congestionna de dégoût.

-Répondez, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Elle le vit serrer et desserrer les poings, et comprit alors qu'il hésitait à la blesser davantage.

-Je suis votre prisonnière, tenta-t-elle de lui rappeler.

-Oui, vous êtes ma prisonnière, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix coupante. Dont je suis libre de disposer à mon bon vouloir. Je vous ai offert un marché plus qu'honnête, marquise, et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? Plutôt que de moisir en cellule, vous avez à disposition des appartements somptueux, dignes d'une princesse royale. Vous pouvez circuler librement. Vous avez à vos pieds tout l'or nécessaire pour vivre comme il sied au cercle intime d'un Roi de France. Et plutôt que de me remercier à genoux- _vous trahissez votre Roi_ !

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Faisant demi-tour, il récupéra sur son bureau une feuille lisse sur laquelle l'écriture coupable de la petite marquise s'étalait joliment. Secouant la lettre en l'air, il poursuivit,

-Pourquoi avoir invité le comte de Nîmes à vous rejoindre, alors même que votre Roi vous l'avait expressément interdit ?

-Je...

Hermione se lécha brièvement les lèvres, manquant le plissement d'yeux du Roi à ce geste.

-Je voulais le revoir, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est mon fiancé.

-Beaucoup de jeunes filles ont des fiancés, Mademoiselle Granger. Pour autant, elles ne mettraient guère leurs amis en danger pour les voir si leur souverain le leur interdisait. Êtes-vous donc égoïste à ce point ?

La menace sous-jacente fit brusquement lever la tête à Hermione.

-Mettre leurs amis en danger, Sire ?

-Il est dommage pour vous, siffla le monarque, que vous ayez choisi un ami proche à qui faire parvenir ce courrier. Il est dommage qu'il doive en payer les conséquences à votre place, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un pas en avant, soudain paniquée.

-Le vicomte d'Arcachon n'a rien fait qui puisse...

-Allons, marquise, allons, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Il n'a rien fait, car il n'a guère reçu votre courrier, et cela est la seule raison de son manque d'action, nous le savons tous deux. Je pourrais vous châtier, mais...tout comme vous garder prisonnière tient Potter à carreau, voir vos amis punis à votre place devrait vous faire réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'agir dorénavant. Vous ne manquez guère de courage en ce qui concerne votre personne, mais je crains que vous en soyez totalement dépourvue lorsqu'il s'agit de vos proches.

Un regard furieux de la marquise lui indiqua qu'il avait raison. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

-Il y a peu, dans ce même bureau, vous m'avez jurée obéissance lorsque vous avez été prise à lire des ouvrages interdits. Et pourtant, il faut croire que la trahison de vos ancêtres huguenots ait motivée votre propre plume, poursuivit-il en tapotant la lettre contre la surface du bureau. Alors, comment dois-je châtier les Lupin, ma chère marquise ? Je pourrais les faire exécuter. Je pourrais faire élever leur garçon à la Cour, en bon catholique loyal à la Couronne. Je pourrais les faire emprisonner, les oublier totalement dans une cellule, effacer leurs noms du registre pour que nul ne les retrouve. Je pourrais marcher sur Arcachon, mettre leur maudite ville à feu et à sang, raser jusqu'à leur nom dans les annales de l'Histoire.

Il la dévisageait froidement, son sourire toujours fermement en place, et Hermione sut qu'il attendait sa réaction. Elle serait déterminante pour l'avenir des innocents Lupin. Aussi pesa-t-elle ses mots avec attention.

-Si Sa Majesté...si je peux offrir à Sa Majesté quoi que ce soit, qu'en importe le prix ou la difficulté à obtenir, en échange de la vie et de la liberté du vicomte et de la vicomtesse, alors...Sa Majesté n'a qu'un mot à prononcer, déclara-t-elle prudemment.

Drago Ier cessa de tapoter la lettre contre le bureau, mais son expression froide demeura.

-Vraiment, lança-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Il jeta le courrier sur le bureau, qu'il contourna pour arriver devant elle. Ses longs doigts froids glissèrent sur la joue de la marquise, qui frissonna, étonnée de ce contact. Les doigts du Roi vinrent doucement mais fermement lui saisir le menton.

-Voilà une offre fort intéressante, marquise, susurra-t-il d'une voix étonnamment chaude.

Le changement était flagrant. Sa voix était une caresse ouverte, une invitation à le rejoindre. Le cœur de Hermione s'emballa dans sa poitrine et ses jambes semblaient à peine vouloir la soutenir. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, même si elle sentait son regard- intense- sur elle. L'odeur du Roi- un mélange subtil d'eau de parfum et de masculinité- la saisit aux narines, et elle s'y abreuva comme une bête assoiffée. Une vague de chaleur humide inonda son bas-ventre et elle inhala à nouveau, ses yeux posés malgré eux sur le pli moqueur des lèvres royales, un pli néanmoins plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire. La main gauche du Roi, alors libre, vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui, et elle se sentit perdre pied, tirée entre mille sensations, joues brûlantes et sens assaillis. Le pouce de Drago, sur son menton, entreprit de la caresser doucement, et elle sentit son corps se bander comme un arc, pris d'anticipation.

-Fort intéressante, murmura-t-il à nouveau, comme curieux.

Puis il la relâcha sans brusquerie, la laissant tanguer sur ses pieds, l'air quelque peu hébétée- car si son corps, lui, comprenait, elle-même ne le comprenait guère. Il recula de deux pas, comme s'il lui laissait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, avant de lancer d'une voix se refroidissant de mot en mot,

-Malheureusement, je crains que rien que vous ayez à m'offrir ne saurait sanctionner votre traîtrise, pas même votre joli petit minois.

Hermione revint sur terre avec une violence inouïe. Il avait cru que- qu'elle voulait- et elle, comme une idiote, était tombée dans le panneau.

-Je ne vous proposais pas... protesta-t-elle, rosissant, ne terminant guère sa phrase par pudeur.

-Ah non ? lança-t-il d'une voix amusée en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Il reprit la parole de la même voix chaude et douce qu'il avait utilisée pour la séduire, mais ses yeux restèrent narquois.

-Vous ne tentiez guère de m'offrir votre corps en échange de la liberté de vos amis, marquise ? Ce n'est point là l'impression que vous donniez. Une nuit de votre corps sous le mien, de moi en vous, vous prenant encore et encore, vous faisant crier jusqu'à l'extase ?

Tentant d'empêcher- sans succès- son corps de répondre à cette nouvelle provocation délicieuse, Hermione grinça des dents. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la forêt, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls- _votre corps sait à qui il appartient_. Et, si elle en croyait les réactions traîtresses de ce dit corps, il n'avait guère tort.

-Mais vous n'avez pas répondue à ma question, marquise, reprit froidement le Roi avec un rictus malicieux. Que dois-je faire de vos amis ? Quel châtiment- sans nul doute spectaculaire- dois-je leur préparer à la commande de ma bonne dame ?

-Je ne jouerai guère à votre jeu, siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

-Sire, corrigea-t-il. Je ne jouerai guère à votre jeu, _Sire_. Je crois, quant à moi, que vous allez jouer, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous n'aimeriez guère les conséquences de votre manque de coopération.

La moquerie et la menace dans sa voix étaient insoutenables. Aussi Hermione, penchant légèrement la tête de côté comme une enfant tentant de séduire un parent pour du bonbon, répliqua avec un sourire sucré :

-Vous pourriez tout simplement les laisser, Sire ?

Le rictus du Roi s'agrandit.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

-Parce que je serai bonne, dorénavant ?

Le sourire narquois du monarque disparut.

-Vous m'aviez déjà promis cela, marquise.

Il y eut un instant de battement tendu, puis son rictus revint.

-Essayez encore.

Elle inspira doucement, sachant qu'elle jouait sa seule- et dernière- carte. Elle savait qu'elle renonçait à tout ce qu'elle désirait en se livrant aux mains de l'ennemi, mais pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Il s'agissait de sauver une famille innocente, mise en danger par elle- et puis, nul ne saurait que son cœur, à la longue, demeurerait rebelle.

-Parce que je me convertirai, Sire.

 **...**

 **Ta-daaam.**

 **Alors, beaucoup d'éléments dans ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé de façon générale? Aimez-vous ma Romilda Vane et la manière dont elle remet Ron Weasley à sa place, à la ninja verbale? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite scène entre Théodore et Astoria? J'espère que l'Infante vous plait toujours autant. Et ce pauvre Théo...elle va avoir besoin d'une présence amicale près d'elle...elle est totalement inadaptée pour les intrigues de la Cour de France. Ensuite, Narcissa met le nez dans les affaires de son fils et Hermione et commence à intriguer, mettant Pansy les fesses entre deux sièges, oh oh...ça sent le cramé tout ça...**

 **Et enfin, vous qui vous plaigniez de ne pas avoir eus assez de Dramione lors du chapitre précédent, qu'avez-vous pensé de leur petite altercation à la fin?**

 **A très vite pour la suite,**

 **DIL.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Le lecteur se penche sur la page E-mail ouverte, plissant les yeux. Il se caresse nerveusement le menton, puis lance d'une voix dubitative: "C'est une plaisanterie?". Ce doit forcément en être une. Il n'ouvre pas l'e-mail qui aimante son regard. C'est sans doute une vaste blague douteuse, ou alors du spam. Il l'ouvrira et découvrira qu'à la place de ce qu'il attend, se trouvent quelques lignes en mauvais français à propos d'un richissime cousin au Niger dont il n'a jamais entendu parler qui vient de mourir en lui léguant toute sa fortune, en échange de quelques simples informations sur sa carte bleue. Non, il ne doit pas se laisser attirer par ce qui est assurément un piège. Le lecteur se lève, se porte devant la fenêtre, regarde au lointain, tentant d'occulter l'ordinateur derrière lui. Mais l'appel est trop fort...il se retourne et ses yeux sont irrésistiblement attirés par la petite ligne où est marqué "Nouveau Chapitre: Fleur de Lys de DramioneInLove, Chapitre 12". Malgré lui, il revient devant l'écran, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ouvre l'e-mail, son coeur battant la chamade, et clique sur le lien. Ca y est, son ordinateur va être hacké, il en est certain...DramioneInLove n'est pas réputée pour publier des chapitres toutes les semaines. C'est donc impossible qu'elle l'ait fait, elle a trois semaines minimum d'avance...Les mots, les paragraphes s'inscrivent sous ses yeux et le lecteur sursaute, surpris. C'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre. D'abord euphorique, le lecteur se calme subitement et saisit son téléphone. Il y tape un numéro et attend que l'on décroche. Une voix répond, "Gendarmerie Locale?" Le lecteur inspire, yeux toujours rivés sur son écran. "Bonjour monsieur...je voudrais vous signaler que l'auteur DramioneInLove du site Fanfiction point net est en grand danger. Elle a publié deux chapitres à une semaine d'intervalle. Il est évident qu'elle a été kidnappé et qu'elle est enfermée dans une cave quelque part au Pérou, sans doute par un lecteur impatient." Il entend un juron au bout du fil, puis des bruits de clavier. "Putain," souffle le gendarme. "Vous avez raison, j'ai le nouveau chapitre sous les yeux. Merci monsieur. Profitez de votre lecture, je m'en occupe." Avant que l'appel ne raccroche, le lecteur entend le gendarme hurler à ses collègues: "Appel à toutes les unités, déployez les hélicos, prévenez les maîtres chiens, contactez le Raid, et mettez-moi le Quai d'Orsay au bout du fil!" Le lecteur secoue la tête, repose son téléphone, s'allume une clope, et attaque le chapitre.**

 **...**

…

Ses longs doigts pâles caressèrent lentement le papier ancien, traçant un chemin pensif, sans début ni fin, tandis que ses yeux d'orage sautaient de ligne en ligne.

« _Le premier baron de Royan...1128...antique famille...1230...1442...le Roi Hypérion III érigea alors la baronnie en marquisat...1489...1534...ce fut Edouard, sixième du nom et douzième marquis de Royan, qui amena sa famille à la conversion à la religion réformée luthérienne...1652...depuis la mort de ce dernier, le marquisat est passé aux mains de Hermione, première du nom et dix-septième marquise de Royan, première femme à détenir le titre de l'illustre maisonnée..._ »

Les Granger n'avaient guère été huguenots depuis toujours. Une évidence, lorsque l'on réalisait la relative nouveauté de la religion de la petite marquise. Et pourtant, les Hermione Granger et Harry Potter de ce monde s'accrochaient à leur idéologie fabriquée par un fanatique germain comme des noyés à un radeau. S'estimaient-ils donc si grands, si purs, qu'ils se permettaient d'insulter leur souverain ? Qu'ils faisaient en sorte d'ignorer l'illustre passé de leurs aïeux catholiques ? Aimaient-ils s'ériger en martyres, eux que les Rois Très Chrétiens de ce pays avaient anoblis, ou alors cela était-il un prétexte pour ne point se soumettre à l'autorité royale ?

Ses doigts pressèrent légèrement le papier, retraçant les traits et lignes d'une encre ancienne qui dessinaient l'arbre généalogique de la famille Granger. Au fil du temps, comme dans toutes les grandes familles, des branches cadettes s'étaient créées, certaines tombant dans l'oubli et la pauvreté, d'autres réussissant à se faire retenir de l'Histoire. L'arrière-arrière-grande-tante de Hermione avait épousée un Malefoy, un petit-cousin du Roi Orionnis II. Leur fils unique avait fondée la maison Malefoi de La Grange, une large baronnie normande qui subsistait aujourd'hui. Ils étaient catholiques. Rien n'empêchait de retirer titres et terres à la petite marquise pour les donner à ces lointains cousins qui les méritaient sans doute davantage...

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent.

Pourquoi Drago regardait-il ces pages ? Pourquoi lire et relire les lignes dédiées à la famille Granger dans l' _Annale Royale des Grandes Familles Françaises_? Il ne le savait guère. Se passant une main lasse sur les yeux, le Roi baissa à nouveau le regard sur l'ouvrage, attiré à cette description clinique des marquis de Royan comme un papillon à la flamme. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le nom inscrit en bas de la page où s'étalait la famille Granger. En-dessous du nom de Hermione, il y avait encore de la place. De la place, songea-t-il, pour y inscrire un époux, des enfants, des petits-enfants. Cette pensée lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Il n'avait guère voulu qu'elle- cette ennemie à l'intellect vif, au courage exalté, cette sorte de guerrière psychologique en jupons de velours- épousât l'imbécile Ronald Weasley. Bien entendu, le comte de Nîmes possédait de grandes qualités, de celles qui plaisent aux jouvencelles naïves des choses de l'amour. Il n'était guère laid à regarder- il était franc et brave, deux choses que la marquise devait apprécier particulièrement. Il n'était guère dépourvu d'un certain sens stratégique. Mais imaginer Hermione Granger dans le lit de cet homme le rendait malade. Elle était _sienne_. Elle ne devait pas appartenir à un Weasley, un homme qui n'aurait rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'un joli sourire et point un sou pour mettre du pain sur la table. Un homme qui, façon Weasley, alourdirait son corps frêle d'interminables grossesses. Un homme qui ne l'apprécierait guère à sa juste valeur.

La marquise était sienne. Lui seul devait avoir plaisir à jouir de ses joies et de ses peines, de ses rires ou de ses larmes- toutes pour lui, toutes par lui, rien sans lui. Elle était venue se jeter dans la gueule du loup, à la Cour, et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Puisqu'elle l'avait voulu- puisqu'elle l'avait accepté- puisqu'elle avait consenti à jouer le jeu dont il était le seul maître, elle demeurerait sous sa coupe. Et ni la marquise, ni Weasley, ni Harry Potter ne pourraient rien contre son destin. S'il décidait qu'elle danserait, alors elle danserait, pour lui et lui seul. S'il décidait qu'elle pleurerait, alors elle le ferait- et montrerait au monde, montrerait à ce grand benêt de fiancé et à tous les autres, que lui seul- son Roi et maître- avait cette emprise-là sur elle. Elle dévouerait son allégeance à la seule perversité de Drago, et c'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Elle aurait pu fuir, laisser son cousin faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, mais non- il avait fallu qu'elle s'en mêle. Qu'elle soit le frêle oisillon venu se jeter de son plein gré dans les pattes du chat. Elle porterait la marque du Roi en tout instant de sa vie dorénavant : les robes qu'il faisait mettre à sa disposition, les appartements somptueux, le carrosse et les chevaux, les gens, les joyaux qu'elle arborait, l'air qu'elle respirait- tout était un collier de valeur, un collier et une laisse qui la reliaient à lui.

Qu'espérait-il en relisait, encore et encore, ces mots ? La voix douce mais ferme résonnait encore à ses oreilles, comme la plus jouissive des soumissions :

« _Parce que je me convertirai, Sire._ »

Hermione Granger était une femme de parole. Elle tenterait certainement de trouver une faille à sa promesse, mais en trouverait-elle une ? Et si non...elle le ferait. Elle se convertirait. Elle convertirait son nom, son titre et sa maison. Royan tout entier deviendrait à nouveau catholique, et pourrait être ramené de la sorte dans le giron royal. Elle savait pertinemment, en femme intelligente, à quoi elle renonçait par cette promesse.

En premier lieu, à son alliance avec Ronald Weasley. Et puis...et puis, tous les hérétiques du royaume prendraient certainement le parti du rouquin, excepté peut-être Harry Potter, qui ne choisirait guère entre eux.

Mais une fois Weasley écarté, il resterait tout de même le problème de base. Elle se marierait. À un catholique, certes, et non son supposé grand amour. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser mourir la maison de Royan avec elle. Elle se marierait et aurait des héritiers. Le visage de Weasley était alors remplacé par celui d'un homme sans nom, sans identité. Les prétendants se bousculeraient pour rafler le pactole : la jolie Granger, seule héritière d'un immense marquisat, riche à souhait. Et même si le Roi décidait au final de l'heureux gagnant de cette loterie, elle s'éloignerait inévitablement de lui et de son emprise sur elle. Quand à lui...il avait un royaume à gouverner, une princesse étrangère, sans nom ni visage, à épouser, à déflorer et à engrosser.

La situation ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Alors quoi ? Quoi ? Que faire d'elle, d'eux ? Et pourquoi, alors que minuit était sonnée depuis trois heures passées, était-il penché sur ce fichu bouquin ? La réponse lui vint à cela si vivement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Soufflant lentement, il ferma l'ouvrage d'un geste sec et se leva, quittant son bureau pour sa chambre. Il ne s'inquiéta guère des bougies. Les domestiques s'en occuperaient. Il retira sa chemise de nuit- Drago dormait entièrement nu depuis toujours. Il se réveillerait à l'aube pour l'enfiler à nouveau, avant que ses appartements privés soient noyés de courtisans ayant l'honneur d'assister au rituel du lever du Roi. Le sommeil ne vint pas, cependant, et il resta de longues heures à fixer le plafond damassé du lit. Sa dernière pensée, avant que de s'endormir enfin, fut à nouveau pour elle.

 _Tu ne peux pas l'épouser, Drago_.

…

Pansy Parkinson regarda par des yeux plissés le carrosse s'avancer sous les fenêtres de son bureau. Le carrosse était tout de noir peint, sans signes distinctifs, et tiré par six chevaux noirs. Ses narines palpitèrent. Elle se détourna au moment où un laquais s'avançait pour ouvrir la portière, et s'installa derrière son bureau surchargé, affectant un air de calme le plus total, s'attelant à ses missives, sachant pertinemment que dans quelques moments, elle aurait un visiteur indésiré.

En effet, la porte ne tarda guère à s'ouvrir, et le visage blafard de Severus Rogue apparut, un air de triomphe indéniable sur ses traits cireux. Sans lever la tête du courrier qu'elle rédigeait, Pansy lança d'une voix suffisamment élevée pour être entendue de son domestique à l'extérieur de la pièce,

-Ne fait-on guère le ménage ici ? J'aurais pu jurer qu'un cafard venait de pénétrer dans mes appartements privés.

-Allons, chère duchesse, lança le cardinal d'une voix faussement suave, vous ne trompez personne sur vos états d'âme réels. Vous étiez perdue sans moi pour gouverner, et à présent que me voici de retour pour de bon, vous allez pouvoir prendre des congés afin de vous reposer. Puis-je vous préconiser la pointe sud de l'Afrique ? Il y fait bon à cette période, et avec un peu de chance, vous croiserez la route d'un lion affamé.

Pansy daigna enfin lever la tête, dévisageant le cardinal avec dégoût.

-Je suppose que vous êtes fier de votre petit coup ? Vous auriez pu pénétrer dans ce château par la grande porte comme tout le monde, mais non. Il fallait que vous veniez afficher votre retour sous mes fenêtres dès sept heures du matin. Une bouffonnerie indigne d'un Premier Ministre doublé d'un cardinal.

Rogue ne répondit guère à cela, retirant ses gants en cuir noir, ses yeux perçants posés sur la duchesse de Paris. Un sourire en lame de couteau vint orner ses traits.

-Est-ce là la manière de s'adresser à un personnage de mon rang ?

-Vous êtes ici chez moi, cardinal.

-Curieux. J'aurais juré que Paris était votre domicile...et votre duché.

Pansy ignora la remarque, étudiant attentivement la tenue du cardinal.

-Lorsque vous êtes aussi joyeux, remarqua-t-elle lentement, quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

Rogue feignit l'étonnement.

-Madame, vous me blessez. Je puis être joyeux pour un nombre de raisons. Comme, par exemple, des mariages.

La duchesse tiqua.

-Des mariages, Eminence ?

-Notre Roi ne doit-il guère épouser Astoria d'Espagne bientôt ?

 _-Des_ mariages, Eminence ?

-Aaah...mais vous n'êtes point au courant, souffla Rogue d'un air presque béat. Je vois. Alors, je m'en voudrais de vous gâcher la surprise. À bientôt, Madame...

Il s'engouffra dans la porte sur ces paroles énigmatiques, laissant la duchesse figée. Puis elle se leva brutalement, ramassant ses jupes ivoire, et se lança à travers le palais royal en direction des appartements du Roi.

…

Hermione avait déclaré à Blaise Zabini, venu la chercher le matin même, qu'elle se sentait malade, et il l'avait laissée dans ses appartements, bien gardée par la flopée de domestiques mise à sa disposition afin de la surveiller. La jeune femme répandit ses jupons azur autour d'elle en s'asseyant face à l'une des hautes fenêtres de sa chambre, regardant le monde de la Cour versaillaise se dérouler sous elle sans réellement le voir. La scène de la veille, dans le bureau du Roi, la hantait encore, et si elle fermait les yeux et inspirait, elle pouvait sentir le parfum du monarque, entendre encore sa voix faussement tentatrice et voir ses yeux d'orage fichés dans les siens.

« _Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?_

 _-Parce que je me convertirai, Sire._

 _Il se figea un bref instant, avant de reprendre un masque d'indifférence._

 _-Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait changer, à vos yeux, marquise ? Vous embrasseriez officiellement la religion catholique, et après ?_

 _Il se leva, s'approchant à nouveau d'elle, vif et preste comme un chat. Elle se tendit, sentant à nouveau le corps du Roi proche d'elle, bien trop proche- et elle baissa le regard, gênée._

 _-Ne tentez guère de me faire croire que votre cœur ne restera point huguenot, siffla-t-il._

 _Elle ne pouvait se tromper sur l'urgence brutale dans la voix du Roi, sans savoir d'où elle venait._

 _-Les cœurs mettent du temps à se convertir, Sire, souffla-t-elle en réponse, mais ils peuvent l'être._

 _Il y eut un moment de silence, et Hermione le trouva insoutenable. À tel point que, avec hésitation, elle finit par lever lentement les yeux pour le regarder- et fut aussitôt happée par l'orage du regard royal. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre pour échapper à la cage de sa poitrine, tambourinant à lui en faire mal, tandis qu'elle attendait le jugement du Roi. Il finit par murmurer, d'une voix si basse qu'elle rapprocha inconsciemment son visage du sien afin de mieux l'entendre,_

 _-Vous jouez à un jeu fort dangereux, marquise._

 _-Vous m'y forcez, Sire, répondit-elle sur le même ton._

 _-Vous n'en connaissez ni les règles, ni les conséquences, reprit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue._

 _-Quelle importance, si les dès sont pipés d'avance ?_

 _-Granger..._

 _Elle remarqua que ses yeux gris s'étaient foncés, et se posèrent brièvement sur ses lèvres. Hermione les humidifia de sa langue sans y songer, et Drago les regarda à nouveau. Il semblait sur le point de faire un geste- lequel, elle ne savait guère- lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau._

 _-Lorsque je vous ai proposé cela, j'en savais le coût._

 _Elle songeait à Ron, et ne put masquer l'amertume dans sa voix. Cela n'échappa point au souverain, qui serra la mâchoire._

 _-Est-ce là le prix que vous désirez payer, et le paierez-vous ?_

 _-Que je désire ? Guère. Que je paierai ? Certes._

 _Il hocha brièvement la tête et retourna derrière le bureau, son visage comme taillé dans le marbre. En un instant, il était redevenu le Roi, le souverain, le maître._

 _-Fort bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Le cardinal Rogue arrangera cela pour vous à son retour à la Cour. Dans cette attente, sachez que je ne tolérerai guère un faux pas de plus._

 _Elle plongea dans une révérence, sachant qu'il la congédiait, et murmura avant de fuir,_

 _-Je remercie Sa Majesté pour sa bonté. »_

Les mots eurent un goût amer dans sa bouche, mais eurent également l'effet escompté. Elle put quitter les appartements royaux sans entrave, et le vicomte et la vicomtesse d'Arcachon seraient saufs.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et un messager portant la livrée royale pénétra dans la chambre sans y être invité. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à protester férocement- et si elle avait été nue?- mais lorsqu'elle reconnut l'insigne brodé sur l'habit du valet, elle s'arrêta. La fleur de lys des Rois de France chevauchait, dans ce cas, une rose noire- l'emblème de la famille Black.

Ce n'était guère un messager du Roi.

-Madame la marquise de Royan est conviée à quatorze heures trente dans les appartements de Sa Majesté la Reine-mère afin d'y prendre le thé, lança l'homme d'une voix monotone et désagréablement nasillarde. Madame la marquise de Royan ne saurait se permettre le moindre retard.

L'homme offrit une brève révérence, claqua les talons, et s'éloigna aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, sans attendre de réponse. Il avait certainement reçu de tels ordres de Narcissa. Hermione jeta un regard à travers la chambre vers l'horloge situé proche d'une console. Il était déjà treize heures. Elle se leva abruptement et ouvrit la porte vers son antichambre, où elle héla un valet de chambre.

-Que l'on aille demander une demoiselle pour me vêtir, le pressa-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Prise de panique, Hermione regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Narcissa ne l'aimait guère, cela était certain, et ne souhaitait pas voir la huguenote dans l'entourage de son fils. Alors à quoi rimait de lui accorder une réception ?

…

Le bruit de ses jupons se froissant au rythme de ses pas faillit couper le souffle à Théodore. Cela lui signifiait qu'elle était proche de lui- trop proche pour que son esprit, d'ordinaire vif et tranchant, soit apaisé- mais il la savait trop loin pour éteindre le feu qui couvait en lui. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir la chaleur que dégageait son petit corps pâle, frêle comme les dernières feuilles d'automne. De temps à autre, il sentait également le regard océan de l'infante Astoria se poser sur lui avec timidité- de même qu'il sentait les yeux perçants des matrones chaperonnant la princesse brûler son dos.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux, monsieur le comte, finit par déclarer Astoria en français, d'une voix hésitante.

Il frissonna. Qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle parlait cette langue ! Il pouvait presque se l'imaginer française. Si elle était née de l'autre côté des Pyrénées, elle le serait effectivement, et alors ne serait guère princesse, guère promise à un autre. Et alors...alors, il n'était nulle femme de France que le comte de Calais ne pouvait épouser. S'il jetait son dévolu sur n'importe quelle dame, quelle que soit son extraction- exceptées la reine-mère et la duchesse de Paris, son amie d'enfance- Drago lui accorderait sa main sans tarder. Mais il ne voulait d'aucune autre femme...Elles n'étaient guère Astoria d'Espagne.

La première fois qu'il la vit, cette femme-enfant si innocente et protégée, inconsciente qu'elle était de son emprise sur les hommes, il sut alors que la lignée des Nott mourrait avec lui, car il ne pouvait envisager aucune chair sous la sienne que celle de l'Infante.

-Les jardins de ce palais sont admirables, Votre Altesse, se contenta-t-il de répondre. J'en visionnais les délices avec grande concentration.

Les jardins n'enviaient rien à ceux de Versailles, à la vérité, mais il poussait dans ce jardin-ci une fleur pareille à nulle autre. Une fleur à la voix claire et aux pas enfantins. Une fleur qu'il ne pourrait jamais cueillir...seulement admirer de loin, comme n'importe quel paysan qui rencontrerait le chemin de la princesse. Il finaliserait les négociations de mariage, la ramènerait en France, et puis- comme n'importe quelle dame, haute ou basse- elle tomberait aussitôt, irrémédiablement, irrésistiblement amoureuse du Roi Drago. Et lui seul pourrait l'avoir, à jamais. Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings. Non seulement il devait la laisser à un autre, mais en outre, il devait jouer un rôle de premier ordre dans l'union entre son ami et celle qu'il aimait !

Il répondit donc à la princesse avec douceur mais fermeté, mettant fin à la conversation. S'il se laissait entraîner dans une discussion avec celle qui était perfection faite femme, c'en était fait de lui.

-J'aime le silence lors de mes promenades.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle lui répondit. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, ni des convenances sociales. Comment survivrait-elle à la Cour de France ? Cela lui rappela une autre dame, la jolie marquise de Royan. Il n'était guère aveugle. Le Roi la regardait avec des yeux de chasseur guettant une proie, des yeux d'une intensité remarquable. La marquise, comme la princesse, était innocente. Hermione Granger était-elle aussi aveugle qu'Astoria ? Il fut un instant empli d'amertume. Que Drago garde son huguenote, et qu'il lui laisse son hispanique !

-Vous êtes souvent silencieux, Monsieur, mais vos yeux...dansent.

Il fut pris de court par ces paroles, et se tourna légèrement vers elle, une expression surprise sur le visage.

-Mes yeux dansent ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée, et rosit adorablement.

-N'est-ce point ainsi que l'on dit ? _Bailar_?

-Oui...

-Vos yeux dansent, reprit-elle, soulagée. Oui. Ils...pépitent ? Non ! Pétillent ! Ils pétillent de joie. Vous êtes un esprit joyeux, mais vous affectez la réserve et la tristesse.

Il ne trouva guère à répondre à cela, et elle poursuivit,

-N'est-ce guère parce que vous trouvez la Cour d'Espagne bien triste ? L'on m'a dit qu'à la Cour de France, la vie est faite de plaisirs, de danse et de jeux. Vous affectez la réserve puisque cela est attendu ici...n'est-ce point ?

Il était estomaqué. Comment sa douce fleur pouvait-elle si bien le connaître, lui qui n'était qu'un émissaire, un simple chien parti rapporter le jouet de son maître ? Sans qu'il puisse retenir sa langue, il lança d'une voix douce,

-Vous m'avez beaucoup observé, dirait-on.

Elle tenta de masquer son petit sourire, mais il l'aperçut et son cœur en fut réchauffé.

-Oui. L'on se soucie de ses amis.

Il eut envie de la prendre, là, à même le chemin des jardins, sous le nez affolé des douairières. L'embrasser à pleine bouche et l'initier à ces plaisirs à la française dont elle avait parlé mais dont elle n'avait idée. Enrouler ses cuisses minces autour de son thorax et la prendre, encore et encore, se damnant à l'Enfer pour elle...

 _Tout pour elle et par elle, rien sans elle_.

Mais il ne le pouvait. Que lui importait de mourir pour elle, de se damner pour elle ? Rien, car la vie sans elle ne lui était rien. Mais il ne pouvait l'entraîner dans sa chute. Pour elle, il se tairait. Il la protégerait de lui-même, du chaos qu'il lui promettait. Et une fois la princesse remise au Roi, il se retirerait de la Cour pour aller mourir dans quelque pays lointain, lors d'une conquête au nom de celle qui serait alors sa Reine.

…

Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, Pansy Parkinson était tombée fort malade. Ce détail de sa vie n'avait été connu que de sa parenté, désormais disparue, et de sa vieille nourrice à présent confortablement retraitée à la campagne lyonnaise d'où elle était originaire. Pansy avait été obligée de garder le lit durant des jours, ses boyaux tordus de douleur, la fièvre rougissant son front. Puis un jour, elle put se lever, frissonnante, mais vivante, et alla à la selle où elle passa la meilleure partie de la journée. Cela sembla la guérir, mais elle se souvenait encore avec une effroyable terreur de cette impression de mort imminente qu'elle avait frôlée, tandis qu'elle se vidait de son mal.

Elle estimait personnellement ne guère exagérer lorsqu'elle songeait qu'elle préférerait revivre cette journée jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité plutôt que d'affronter la nouvelle que le Roi venait de lui présenter.

Ce dernier la regardait aller et venir devant son bureau telle une tigresse, sans ciller. Il semblait détendu, une cheville croisée sur l'autre cuisse, mais elle savait que l'information apportée par le cardinal Rogue n'était guère pour lui plaire.

-Vous savez quelle est ma réponse, finit-elle par siffler.

-Vous savez que je ne vous aurai guère reçue si je pouvais accepter votre réponse, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Bon sang, Drago, je suis duchesse de Paris, pas...pas...

Le Roi soupira.

-Il s'agit d'un prince, tout de même, Pans. Nous ne pouvons guère le rejeter comme vos autres soupirants.

-Il suffira d'y mettre plus de finesse, insista-t-elle, se passant une main nerveuse sur le front. Il m'obligera à partir avec lui, n'est-ce point ? Il s'agit du prince héritier de Savoie. Je ne pourrais rester à la Cour...

Le Roi serra brièvement les poings à ce rappel, et la duchesse sut immédiatement qu'il détestait autant cette demande en mariage qu'elle.

-Nous trouverons un arrangement, promit-il.

Elle lâcha un rire peu élégant, qui répercuta sèchement autour du bureau royal.

-Il s'agit d'un futur roi, Drago. Tu ne pourras l'empêcher d'amener sa future reine dans leur royaume.

-J'aurais dû t'épouser, souffla le Roi sans conviction.

Elle jeta dans sa direction un sourire complice, avant de reprendre le vouvoiement officiel.

-Je ne partirai guère d'ici, à moins que vous l'ordonniez.

Il haussa les épaules, un éclat étrange dans le regard.

-Je ne vous aurai guère laissé partir sans votre consentement. Pour autant, duchesse, nous ne pouvons refuser au prince de Savoie ce qu'il demande sans une raison parfaitement valable.

-Vous avez une idée, constata Pansy d'une voix dangereusement basse, et je sais qu'elle n'est point pour me plaire.

Il n'hésita qu'un instant, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer de malaise.

-Il faut que vous vous mariiez, duchesse, finit-il par clamer. À un autre que le prince de Savoie. À un homme qui soit suffisamment élevé pour ne guère offusquer les sensibilités du prince, mais qui vous permettrait de demeurer ici...

Elle l'observa attentivement, puis soudainement, l'information fit jour. Écarquillant les yeux, elle recula d'un pas.

-Non !

-Pansy, s'il vous plaît...

-Il ne me plaît point...

-Il le faut...

-Il en est hors de question...

-C'est cela ou Savoie, finit par tonner le Roi. Choisissez, Madame ! Vous avez froidement rejeté tous ceux qui demandaient votre main. Vous n'avez, à dire le vrai, guère le choix.

Elle se renfrogna, prise au piège, et croisa les bras contre son buste drapé d'ivoire. Drago soupira à nouveau, puis se tournant vers la porte, héla son valet.

-Que l'on aille chercher Son Altesse Royale le prince de Sicile !

…

-Je ne suis guère un homme patient.

Seamus Finnegan secoua la tête, un éclat amusé dans le regard, tandis qu'il observait Ronald Weasley qui ronchonnait en sellant son cheval.

-Fi ! Nous l'avions remarqué, comte, rétorqua-t-il en vérifiant la sangle. Mais l'émissaire envoyé aux Pays-Bas n'est point encore revenu. Lorsque nous aurons forgée l'alliance avec cette nation-là, nous pourrons alors attaquer le Roi de France et faire libérer votre ami et votre fiancée.

Ronald soupira. Il savait tout cela. Achevant de seller le cheval, il saisit les rênes pour suivre Seamus, Dean, et les autres chevaliers qui quittaient l'écurie.

-Je suppose qu'Elle vient avec nous ?

Lord Finnegan eut un rictus moqueur.

-La Lady Vane ne manquerait une chasse au cerf pour rien au monde.

Le comte plissa les yeux. En France, il arrivait que les femmes chassent, bien entendu- cela était même attendu des hautes dames, notamment à la Cour. Il savait que Lily Potter suivait toujours son époux à la rencontre du cerf, et Hermione elle-même aimait galoper à travers bois et champs. Cependant, il avait la désagréable impression que Romilda Vane ne se contenterait guère de suivre les hommes- la connaissant, elle serait certainement devant, talonnant les chiens.

Il arriva dans la cour, menant sa monture, et un regard autour de lui ne le détrompa guère. Lady Vane était déjà montée sur son cheval- un étalon, qui plus est- et s'impatientait, claquant sa cravache contre sa botte, tandis que des dizaines de chiens de chasse gambadaient en aboyant autour de sa monture nerveuse. Le Roi d'Ecosse, son épouse et leur fils étaient absents- la Reine et son fils n'aimant guère l'activité, et le Roi devenu bien trop épais pour fournir l'effort. Ce serait Lord Finnegan qui conduirait donc la partie.

Ronald se mit en selle, ignorant la plupart des cavaliers, et comme aimanté se retrouva botte à botte avec Romilda Vane, qui le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête. Le Français n'avait guère envie de parler à la jeune femme, mais son éducation prit rapidement le dessus et il tira son chapeau.

-Lady Vane, salua-t-il simplement.

-Monsieur le comte, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix bourrue, une étincelle narquoise dans son regard de charbon. Vous me voyez surprise de constater que vous vous abaissez à vous adresser à une femme sans honneur.

Ronald eut la bonne grâce de s'empourprer quelque peu.

-La diplomatie ne fut jamais mon fort, admit-il, puis il précisa : la bière aidant, bien entendu.

Lady Vane rejeta la tête en arrière, partant d'un grand éclat de rire qui n'avait rien de féminin ni de délicat, mais qui sonnait étrangement clair aux oreilles du comte. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue rire auparavant, et il s'aperçut qu'il découvrait une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle devait réserver habituellement à tout autre que lui. Cet éclat de rire adoucissait les traits de la jeune femme, et Ronald se surprit à songer qu'elle était presque belle, ainsi.

-Vous mentez, Français, s'amusa-t-elle. Vous n'avez guère bu une coupe entière de la soirée.

Les sourcils roux du comte se haussèrent.

-Vous m'observiez, remarqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire espiègle toujours aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes un homme fascinant à observer, Ronald Weasley.

La voix profonde de Seamus Finnegan résonna dans la cour, annonçant le départ de la chasse, et la meute se mit en branle devant les cavaliers. Avant que Ronald ait pu demander à la jeune protégée du Roi ce qu'elle entendait par là, Lady Vane opéra un brusque demi-tour et s'enleva de la place au grand trot, laissant le rouquin plongé dans ses pensées.

…

 **Ta-daam!**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je veux tout savoir, tout.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	14. Chapter 13

**L'homme se tient à la barre, visage défait, secouant ses menottes sous l'oeil menaçant du public et du magistrat, qui rechausse ses lunettes d'un geste agacé. "Vous êtes bien Monsieur Carlos Ramirez, monsieur? Vous vivez au Pérou? Vous possédez une cave?" L'accusé hoche la tête, pleurant. "Oui, Monsieur le Juge." Le magistrat lève un regard triomphant sur l'accusé tandis qu'à côté de lui, un gendarme fait craquer ses phalanges, menaçant. Le public siffle son déplaisir, pendant qu'une journaliste griffe sur son carnet de notes "Enlèvement d'une auteure de Fanfiction: le monstre face au juge". L'accusé éclate en sanglots. "Je n'ai rien fait! Ce n'est pas moi! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je suis innocent!" Le magistrat pointe un doigt accusateur sur l'homme à la barre. "Avouez! Plaidez coupable! Vous avez été repéré dans un rayon de quatre cents kilomètres autour de la victime! Vous êtes péruvien! Vous avez une cave! Vous avez enlevée DramioneInLove, vous l'avez enfermée dans votre cave, comme un lecteur témoin l'a affirmé aux forces de l'ordre, et vous la forciez à publier des chapitres en-" Il s'interrompt, rouge de colère, tandis qu'un officier de police entre avec fracas dans la pièce, s'approche de la tribune, et chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille du juge qui se fige, avant de se reprendre. "L'audience est suspendue!" La salle se vide, l'accusé escorté hors de la salle sous la protection de six gendarmes tandis que la foule le harangue. Le calme revenu, le juge se tourne à nouveau vers le policier. "Répétez-moi cela, officier?" L'officier a le visage grave. "Votre Honneur, l'auteure a publié un nouveau chapitre de Fleur de Lys à l'instant. Ramirez ne peut être coupable." Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, le téléphone de la gendarmerie sonne. "Gendarmerie Locale, je vous écoute?" "Bonjour. Je suis sur le site Fanfiction point net et devinez quoi, DramioneInLove vient de publier un nouveau chapitre, ce qui fait trois en autant de semaines." "Vous êtes le lecteur qui nous a contacté la semaine dernière?" "Non, m'sieur. Mais je m'inquiète. DramioneInLove a sûrement été enlevée par des ninjas fans de la Renaissance..." "Merci, bonne journée!" Avant que le téléphone ne coupe, le lecteur entend, "On a une nouvelle piste, les gars! Go! Go! Go!"**

…

Hermione lissa nerveusement ses jupes céladon en pénétrant dans l'antichambre de la Reine-mère, ses doigts se repliant naturellement pour former des poings nerveux. La porte claqua derrière elle avec un bruit sec, accentuant l'impression de finalité de sa situation. La marquise ne savait ce que signifiait cette invitation au vu et au su de toute la Cour, et savait que cela ferait jaser jusqu'au dernier porteur d'eau du palais royal, mais elle avait la nette sensation que son avenir se jouerait ici, dans cette pièce, lors de cet entretien avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Hermione n'était guère dupe. Les yeux perçants de la Reine-mère, ses gestes hautains, ses mots secs traduisaient une femme d'une intelligence supérieure, une femme habituée à être obéie et qui tirait savamment les ficelles du pouvoir dans l'ombre de son royal mari depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente fraîchement mariée au plus grand roi d'Europe. Narcissa de France était rompue à l'exercice du pouvoir depuis des décennies. Elle était courtisane, elle était Reine, elle était surtout dangereuse. Elle n'était point seulement le joli visage qui réchauffait le lit de feu Lucius Ier, et elle n'avait rien à envier aux intrigues des Rogue et des Parkinson de ce monde.

La Reine-mère était assise dans un fauteuil, tasse de thé à la main, resplendissante dans une robe lie-de-vin, cou et bras ornés de rubis et de perles. Même assise, elle semblait dominer Hermione du regard, et la jeune femme reconnut bien le masque que Narcissa appliquait à ses traits altiers : Drago portait le même. La petite marquise plongea dans une révérence profonde, et une longue minute passa. Elle entendit finalement la Reine-mère poser sa tasse dans le sous-tasse avec un léger bruit de porcelaine s'entrechoquant, et finalement, la voix moqueuse de Narcissa de France s'éleva.

-Je dois le reconnaître, Madame la marquise de Royan, votre semblant de soumission semble réellement convaincant. Relevez-vous.

Hermione obéit lentement, tentant de démêler les paroles de la Reine-mère. Celle-ci lui faisait-elle un compliment, ou un reproche ? Seigneur, mais elle était véritablement la version féminine de son fils. Narcissa, léger rictus aux lèvres, lui indiqua le fauteuil opposé et entreprit de servir à la marquise le thé de ses propres mains blanches. Hermione s'aperçut alors que Narcissa semblait avoir congédié ses domestiques pour cet entretien, et cette réalisation l'inquiéta, bien qu'elle tentât de garder en place son propre masque.

La Reine-mère, sa tâche achevée, se renfonça quelque peu dans son fauteuil, et comme si elle eut deviné les pensées de Hermione, son rictus s'agrandit.

-Ne vous inquiétez guère, marquise. Le thé n'est point empoisonné.

Hermione porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée, ce qui sembla pacifier la Reine-mère qui décrocha enfin son regard arctique de la jeune femme, pour le diriger vers une fenêtre.

-Vous vous méfiez de moi, lança finalement Narcissa en effectuant un geste de la main vers le thé à peine consommé. Et en cela, je vous reconnais plus de bon sens que la majorité des imbéciles qui peuple cette Cour.

Une fois de plus, Hermione fut prise de court, et se contenta d'observer la mère du Roi. Les yeux glaciaux de la Reine-mère revinrent vers elle.

-J'étais follement éprise de mon mari, bien avant de le voir, déclara Narcissa subitement. Voyez-vous, nos noces étaient prévues depuis que nous étions de jeunes enfants. Bien entendu, les émissaires chantaient les hauts faits de mon futur époux et maître. Ils parlaient d'un prince altier, d'un grand guerrier...même lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans. La première fois que je le vis fut pour notre mariage...il était aussi bel homme, aussi prestigieux que l'on me l'avait décrit. De ma vie, je n'ai aimé nul autre. Et, à dire le vrai, quel besoin aurai-je eu de regarder d'autres hommes ? Il était le plus grand, le plus noble, le plus satisfaisant. Nul autre ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Notre union fut de ces rares alliances où le cœur se retrouve avec l'ambition, où l'amour se marie au rêve. J'ai passé de nombreuses années en ce monde. J'ai connu mille femmes satisfaites de leur époux, mais qui ne les aimaient guère, et j'ai vu mille autres follement éprises de maris qui ne les méritaient point.

Un sourire en lame de couteau se dessina sur le visage hautain de la Reine-mère.

-Et bien évidemment, j'en ai vu mille autres, qui avaient assez d'intelligence et de petitesse d'âme pour prendre le meilleur des deux mondes. Un mari qu'elles affectionnaient- et un amant qui pouvait leur offrir la vie dont elles rêvaient.

Hermione comprit soudainement le sens de ce monologue, et posa sa tasse de thé non sans brusquerie, mains tremblantes. Narcissa plissa légèrement les yeux, dans un geste l'invitant clairement à parler.

-Il est vrai que j'aime Ronald Weasley, acquiesça Hermione. Et je l'ai choisi comme fiancé, comme mari potentiel. Je ne cherche guère les- bontés- d'un amant pour satisfaire à une quelconque ambition personnelle que vous me prêtez. Encore moins, les bontés de votre fils, qui n'est guère et ne sera jamais mon amant. Lorsque j'ai choisi le comte de Nîmes, je savais à quoi je m'engageais- il était sans le sou, sans grand titre. Quelle importance, puisque j'avais tout cela, moi ? Il avait des valeurs dont je voulais dans un mari. La grandeur d'esprit, le courage et la loyauté.

-Mon fils aussi est courageux et dévoué, n'est- ce point ? railla Narcissa d'une voix froidement amusée. Et il a bien plus à vous apporter que Weasley. Il vous éveille, vous stimule par votre haine commune.

-Je n'ai-

-Je vous ai vue, au bal de la duchesse de Paris. J'ai eu à loisir d'observer cette petite hérétique dont toute la Cour parlait. Contrairement à ce ramassis d'idiots, je savais que vous n'êtes point la maîtresse du Roi- mais je savais également que cela pourrait arriver. Tandis que je vous observais, ridicule dans vos interactions avec les courtisans que vous étiez, je vous ai vue le regarder, lui. Le Roi. Les yeux ne mentent point, marquise.

Hermione, qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, se tut subitement. Non qu'elle reconnaissait une certaine vérité dans ce que disait Narcissa- mais parce que l'idée même qu'elle ait pu observer Drago avec autre chose que de la crainte ou de la haine était risible.

-Vous vous méprenez, Votre Majesté, souffla-t-elle. Effectivement, mes sentiments envers le Roi sont forts- mais je crains qu'ils ne soient guère positifs.

-Amour, haine...

La Reine-mère haussa les épaules et observa attentivement son interlocutrice.

-Ce sont deux facettes d'une même pulsion, Mademoiselle Granger. Deux sentiments puissants, qui balaient tout de par leur intensité et qui demandent à être nourris, puisant leur énergie à la même source- le cœur.

Hermione, une fois de plus, ne sut que répondre.

-Si je vous ai invitée ici, marquise, c'est que je voulais prendre pleinement la mesure de la menace que vous pouviez représenter pour l'équilibre du royaume. Vous m'assurez ne guère briguer une place de choix dans le lit de mon fils, et je vous crois. Cependant, vous représentez une menace bien plus grande que cela.

-Votre Majesté... ?

-Vous n'êtes guère intrigante, cela m'est une évidence, lança sèchement Narcissa. Mais vous êtes innocente, naïve, et obstinée. Trois défauts qui feront de vous une -proie de choix pour les désirs du Roi.

-Sa Majesté ne veut point de moi, pas plus que je ne veux d'Elle, s'empressa d'assurer Hermione mais la souveraine ne l'écouta guère.

-Je me dois de vous mettre en garde, marquise. Je ne puis vous éloigner de mon fils, mais sachez que si vous compromettez la politique du royaume, vous aurez alors des ennemis mortels dans votre entourage. À présent, sortez.

Narcissa se leva brutalement, lui tournant le dos dans un tournoiement de jupons, et Hermione ne se le fit guère répéter, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, bile au bord des lèvres.

…

Il serra et desserra les poings nerveusement, hésitant devant l'immense porte sombre. Son devoir lui indiquait qu'il se devait de passer dite porte afin de se porter aux côtés de la personne se trouvant derrière, dont les cris de rage et les sanglots furieux lui parvenaient, entrecoupés parfois d'un bruit cristallin de vase se brisant contre les murs, mais il n'osait. S'il s'avançait, il était assuré de prendre une antiquité de valeur sur le coin du nez.

Le prince de Sicile se détourna un moment, tentant de rassembler son courage. Il aperçut son reflet dans l'une des fenêtres du grand couloir et grimaça devant la pâleur de son teint. Sous feu le Roi Lucius, il avait commandé des régiments entiers, menant son cheval de front, méprisant les flèches ennemies qui le frôlaient, épée au poing. Ses hommes le surnommaient « Blaise le Brave ». Et pourtant, il eut mille fois mieux aimé se retrouver à nouveau devant les Ottomans ou les Hollandais que de se trouver au pas de la porte de Pansy Parkinson lorsque celle-ci laissait libre cours à sa rage.

Finalement, il se décida. Se tournant vers la porte de la duchesse, il hocha sèchement la tête en direction du valet qui montait la garde devant les appartements de sa maîtresse, et ce dernier ouvrit, laissant échapper un hurlement furieux de l'intérieur de la pièce. Blaise s'avança, et le valet se hâta de refermer derrière lui.

Le visage si hautain de Pansy Parkinson était blême, inondé de larmes qui traînaient ses artifices sur sa peau en leur sillage, laissant des traces noires. Sa chevelure noire, d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffée, dépassait des peignes d'émeraudes qui l'ornaient, des mèches soyeuses venant encadrer son visage altier. La jeune femme s'agrippait à son bureau, où rien n'avait subsisté à sa colère : feuilles, dossiers, encre et plumes, décorations étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, comme si une tempête les eut emportés. Elle braqua des yeux noirs sur Blaise, et il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire. Néanmoins, la duchesse ne lui laissa guère le loisir de se reprendre, puisqu'elle lança d'une voix aiguë,

-Vous !

Elle vola à travers la pièce, trébuchant sur les jupons émeraude qu'elle ne prit guère la peine de soulever, et se jeta sur lui, le giflant de toutes ses forces. Mais cela ne suffisait point à calmer les ardeurs de la duchesse, qui se mit alors à bourrer de coups le torse et le ventre du prince tandis qu'elle répétait,

-Salaud ! Salaud !

Blaise se reprit enfin, abasourdi, et saisit les bras de la duchesse au vol.

-Calmez-vous, Madame ! commanda-t-il.

Elle ne l'écoutait guère, tentant de se débattre, de se dégager de son emprise, lançant ses petits talons vers l'avant dans l'espoir de frapper les jambes ceintes de noire de son compagnon, et Blaise la plaqua contre la porte derrière lui en un geste violent.

-Calmez-vous, duchesse, ordonna-t-il d'une voix polaire qui ressemblait assez à celle du Roi qu'il maudissait depuis le matin même.

-Me calmer, dites-vous, hurla-t-elle, se débattant encore. Me calmer ? Vous aviez prévu cela, vous avez demandée ma main, vous m'avez trahi...

Elle se remit à pleurer, ses gestes pour se dégager plus hésitants à présent, mais Blaise ne la lâcha guère.

-Je vous ai sauvée, implora-t-il doucement. Pansy...

-Ne m'appelez point ainsi, siffla-t-elle. Vous étiez mon ami...et vous m'avez trahie...achetée ! Vous et Drago, tous les deux, vous êtes des traîtres...

Elle cessa alors de se débattre, laissant les larmes couler chaudement sur ses joues, s'affaissant dans la poigne du prince.

-Si je ne l'avais point fait, vous auriez été dans l'obligation, soit d'épouser le maudit savoyard, soit d'entrer au couvent, insista-t-il. En m'épousant, vous conserverez la vie que vous avez toujours connue. Celle de confidente du Roi. Celle de ministre officieuse de la France...

Malgré sa peine évidente, Pansy Parkinson parvint à lui jeter un regard de rébellion d'entre ses cils épais.

-Qui vous dit que je n'eus préféré épouser le savoyard ? Ou entrer en couvent ?

Malgré lui, la poigne de Blaise se raffermit sur les poignets de la jeune femme et il tiqua.

-Ne me provoquez guère, duchesse, grogna-t-il. Le savoyard ? Alors que vous pouvez m'épouser, moi ? Et quant au couvent...ne me faites guère rire, je ne suis point d'humeur.

-Lâchez-moi, commanda-t-elle d'une voix se voulant impérieuse.

-Plus jamais, se contenta-t-il de souffler avec un rictus narquois. Figurez-vous que mon célibat me convenait à la perfection. Mais, quitte à me retrouver affublé d'une épouse...

Il la lâcha enfin et recula d'un pas, lui offrant une révérence moqueuse.

-J'eusse préféré que cela ne soit point vous. Bonne journée, Madame la Duchesse.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau d'une démarche raide. Pansy, abasourdie de l'insulte, le regarda partir en silence.

…

-Madame la marquise.

Blaise la salua brièvement, d'un coup de tête, et Hermione hésita avant de lui rendre sa salutation. Si elle tremblait encore de sa rencontre avec la Reine-mère- dont toute la Cour, elle le savait, faisait des gorges chaudes- il semblait, eu égard de l'humeur massacrante du Prince de Sicile, que sa matinée avait été bien pire encore.

-Nous allons à la chasse, déclara-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle poings serrés.

-Je ne désire guère-

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous désirez, l'interrompit-il d'une voix sèche, yeux vrillés sur le mur derrière elle. Le Roi a ordonné que vous, moi-même, la Reine-mère, la _duchesse de Paris_...

Il cracha ces mots comme un poison et Hermione tressaillit, surprise. Alors que son cœur s'emballait de panique devant l'annonce des participants à cette chasse, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux du Sicilien lançaient des éclairs au nom de Pansy, qui était, de ce qu'elle avait pu constater depuis son arrivée à Versailles, la meilleure amie du prince. Néanmoins, elle ne rebondit guère là-dessus et préféra reculer d'un pas, vers la protection relative offerte par ses appartements dont elle avait simplement fait ouvrir la porte pour accueillir le Méditerranéen :

-La...Reine-mère ?

Blaise la regarda enfin, ses sourcils sombres se fronçant davantage encore.

-Je suis étonnée que vous ne releviez pas la présence du Roi, déclara-t-il d'une voix coupante avant d'ajouter avec cynisme : Sa Majesté la Reine-mère vous aurait-elle torturée entre deux pas de porte ?

-Elle m'a convoquée au début de l'après-midi. Je reviens de chez elle, à la vérité.

Les sourcils de Blaise se haussèrent de surprise et il fixa sur elle un regard qui n'était à présent plus assombri par la colère, mais limpide d'étonnement.

-Le Roi le sait-il ?

-Je ne sais guère, Votre Altesse. Un valet personnel de la Reine-mère m'est venu mander, et...

Elle n'acheva point sa phrase, mais Blaise devina aisément ce qu'elle taisait et finit pour elle.

-...mais la nature de l'entretien n'était guère de celle qui devrait plaire à notre souverain, n'est-ce point, marquise ?

Elle frissonna. Si le Roi apprenait que sa propre mère convoquait les courtisanes pour leur offrir des lectures et des menaces à propos de leurs relations personnelles avec lui...elle ne connaissait guère assez Drago pour affirmer avec certitude que cela le mettrait dans une colère noire, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas que Narcissa prenne de telles libertés. En outre, il serait certainement hors de lui que, de toutes les jeunes et jolies femmes qui peuplaient la Cour, sa mère la soupçonne, elle, la huguenote, d'être son amante.

-Nous sommes tous les deux ravis du choix royal pour cette chasse, dirait-on, marmonna Blaise. Suivez-moi, cependant, et veuillez montrer bonne figure, Mademoiselle Granger. N'informez guère le Roi de ce que sa mère a fait- je vous assure que je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau si elle venait à savoir que vous ébruitez ses manœuvres auprès de la personne dont elle veut à tout prix les cacher.

Hermione soupira.

-Ai-je du moins le temps d'enfiler une tenue adéquate ?

Il eut un mouvement de tête impatient et la marquise disparut dans ses appartements pour en ressortir un moment après, vêtue d'une tenue de chasse vert forêt et noire. En silence, le prince et elle-même se mirent en route, chacun enfermé dans ses propres pensées.

Comme lors de la première chasse, en un rappel étrangement familier, Hermione déboucha sur la cour principale où la partie- d'une centaine de chasseurs, cette fois, et du double de chiens- attendait, la plupart déjà à cheval. Hermione songea avec ironie que nul animal ne resterait dans les parages avec une telle cohue galopant à travers bois, mais une fois de plus, tint sa langue tandis qu'un valet menait devant elle une jument alezane qu'elle enfourcha prestement, se tenant joliment à califourchon. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'elle tandis que l'on reconnaissait la fameuse hérétique, et elle nota que les yeux glissaient entre elle et le Roi qu'elle repéra, en compagnie de la Reine-mère et de la duchesse de Paris, non loin de là. Blaise, à ses côtés, inhala vivement.

-Suivez-moi, murmura-t-il. Et ne les écoutez point.

Curiosité évidemment piquée, Hermione talonna sa jument à la suite de l'étalon gris que Blaise maniait à travers la foule, et tendit l'oreille.

-...si jamais il fallait une confirmation, la voilà...

-...peut-on attendre autre chose d'une hérétique ? Ces gens ne connaissent guère la chasteté et trahissent Dieu...

-…et de promener une telle évidence au nez de la sainte Reine-mère ! Un manque absolu de respect...

-…Lucius n'aurait jamais laissé ses maîtresses se pavaner ainsi...

-…les mêmes couleurs ! Quand l'annoncera-t-il publiquement ?

-…n'a-t-elle point grossi depuis le bal de la duchesse ? Accouchera-t-elle à la Cour ou le Roi aura-t-il le bon sens de l'envoyer ailleurs ?

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle pâlit, comprenant les accusations des courtisans qui ne tentaient point d'être discrets.

Devant elle, le Roi arborait une tenue de chasse des mêmes tons vert et noir que la sienne- on eut pu les croire fabriqués par le même maître artisan. Bien entendu, le hasard le plus total avait voulu que leurs couleurs soient similaires ce jour- mais elle savait pourquoi les courtisans pensaient qu'elle revendiquait ouvertement d'être la maîtresse du monarque. Porter, au sein de la noblesse, des vêtements similaires en couleur dénotait une appartenance romantique l'un à l'autre.

Une vague nausée la parcourut et elle sentit, à son grand dépit, les larmes lui piquer les yeux. À son grand étonnement, elle sentit une présence montée à ses côtés et vit du coin de l'œil Pansy Parkinson à cheval la serrant à sa droite.

-Ne les écoutez point, souffla la duchesse d'une voix où pointait un semblant d'inquiétude. Marquise, surtout- ne les écoutez point.

Hermione inspira lentement, tentant d'appliquer les conseils de la duchesse, et leva le regard pour le porter devant elle. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le regard noir de Narcissa sur elle et choisit, à grande peine, de l'ignorer. Blaise s'arrêta à sa gauche, formant avec Pansy une sorte de bouclier dérisoire contre les murmures de la foule. Sentant un regard intense sur elle, Hermione détourna les yeux des oreilles de sa jument pour rencontrer de plein fouet le regard gris fer du Roi.

Il la dévisageait, son visage soigneusement neutre, toujours monté sur son étalon noir qui piaffait sous lui. Les rênes tenues d'une main, l'autre était posée sur la cuisse ceinte de noire du monarque en un geste montrant qu'il contrôlait son impétueuse monture avec peu d'efforts. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'expression paniquée de sa prisonnière, mais ne dit mot, se contentant de l'observer. Hermione ne pouvait plus se soustraire à son regard- et ne le voulait par ailleurs guère, s'accrochant aux yeux clairs du souverain comme un noyé à une branche flottante. Elle put enfin laisser les murmures d'insulte des courtisans s'éloigner de son esprit tandis qu'elle le dévisageait à son tour. Le Roi porta le regard sur sa gorge découverte, puis sa poitrine et sa taille, avant de revenir vers son visage. Une vive chaleur envahit alors sa poitrine, lançant des vagues brûlantes vers son entrejambe, la laissant moite et gênée. Hermione se rendit compte, alors, qu'il n'allait guère lui lancer une de ses piques blessantes.

Elle s'aperçut également qu'il ne semblait point mécontent de sa tenue, aux couleurs choisies par le souverain lui-même- quelque chose qu'il aurait pu percevoir comme une insulte.

Hermione fut arrachée subitement de sa bulle par une voix derrière elle.

Le baron de Vouécourt- qu'elle avait rencontré au bal de la duchesse de Paris- se portait à cheval à sa rencontre, l'interrompant dans son échange visuelle avec le Roi. Si le joli baron s'était aperçu des yeux du souverain sur la marquise, il se fut certainement abstenu, mais il sembla ignorer que Drago se trouvait dans les parages. Plutôt, il arbora un grand sourire éclatant en saisissant la main de la marquise, la surprenant. Hermione, prise de court, arracha sa main avant qu'il n'eut pu la baiser, ramenant ses doigts gantés contre elle et braquant des yeux de biche effarée sur le jeune homme.

-Allons bon, marquise, lança le baron en éclatant de rire. N'y a-t-il que le Roi pour vous toucher, ou puis-je vous baiser à mon tour ? La main, j'entends. Pour le reste, j'ouïs que vous êtes la putain royale.

Hermione reçut l'insulte comme une gifle, et la foule alentour lança des cris choqués comme s'ils ne l'insultaient guère eux-mêmes sous cape. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, Blaise fut en un instant devant Vouécourt, la main sur l'épée à ses côtés, visage congestionné de colère.

-Vous osez... ! rugit le Prince de Sicile.

Le jeune baron leva des yeux surpris et mécontents vers le prince, et leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

-Ce n'était point mon intention d'insulter la marquise, Votre Altesse, veuillez m'en excuser. Mais enfin, le crime n'en est point réellement un, puisqu'il s'agit d'une hérétique. Certainement, Votre Altesse, en tant que prince régnant d'une nation catholique, vous trouverez en vous de me pardonner... ?

Le Méditerranéen semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, mais il se tut en tournant la tête vers la gauche. Le Roi s'avançait à son tour. Son visage était calme et détendu, mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris jusqu'au point de paraître presque noirs, et étaient vrillés sur Vouécourt qui prit une délicate teinte verdoyante- à l'évidence, il ne s'était pas aperçu que le souverain avait assisté à l'échange.

-Laissez votre épée au fourreau, commanda-t-il à Blaise sans décrocher le regard du baron.

-Votre Majesté, siffla le prince dents serrées, en l'absence d'un membre de la famille de Madame la marquise de Royan, je vous mande l'autorisation de me laisser représenter la marquise lors d'un duel à la mort contre le baron de Vouécourt en réparation à l'insulte subie par dite marquise, afin de protéger son honneur.

-Feu le Roi mon père avait interdit les duels entre membres de la noblesse, rappela Drago en plissant les yeux comme si cette information lui déplaisait. Laissez votre épée au fourreau.

Le prince tergiversa un instant, puis sa main reprit ses rênes.

-La souillure faite à l'honneur de Mademoiselle Granger doit être sanctionnée-

-Par son protecteur, ce que vous n'êtes guère, rappela le Roi en se tournant enfin vers Blaise. La marquise de Royan est fiancée. Son honneur aura à loisir d'être lavé lorsque le Comte de Nîmes, Ronald Weasley, se présentera à la Cour de France.

Le prince jeta un regard outré vers son ami, mais Drago se détournait déjà et hocha la tête en direction de l'annonceur qui souffla dans le cor, annonçant le départ de la chasse. Muscles toujours bandés de fureur, Blaise lança son étalon à la suite du Roi et de la Reine-mère tandis que l'équipée se mettait en branle. La duchesse de Paris se porta alors près de Vouécourt.

-Vous voyagerez dans l'arrière-garde, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche, avec la noblesse de robe.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Hermione pour que celle-ci la suive et la jeune femme talonna sa jument, rejoignant Pansy et le Roi, tentant d'oublier l'insulte qui ferait le tour de Versailles dans la journée et l'étrange déception qui étrennait son cœur.

…

Le Roi ne se souvenait guère avoir connue une telle rage depuis le jour où Harry Potter et Hermione Granger- toujours elle!- l'avaient insulté lors de son passage à La Rochelle. Même la sensation rassurante de son étalon sous lui, lancé au grand galop à travers champs et bois, ne parvenait pas à faire redescendre l'adrénaline affluant à travers ses veines. Fort heureusement, Blaise s'était, le premier, lancé en direction du baron de Vouécourt, yeux orageux, le menaçant de duel, lui laissant un bref répit- suffisant pour se reprendre et se rappeler l'ordre nécessaire des choses. Sans quoi, il se fut lui-même jeté sur Vouécourt sans annonce pour lui enfoncer son épée à travers la poitrine. Le souvenir du visage de Hermione lors de l'insulte décuplait sa colère- un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de honte et, pire que le reste, de fatalité. Et s'il avait effectivement voulu que la Cour la croie sienne, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que l'un de ses courtisans aurait la stupidité et la folie d'insulter la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas faire les frais de sa politique- pas de cette manière-là, du moins. Drago enrageait. Qui était ce petit baron sans or, sans terre, pour prétendre toucher à une marquise, invitée du Roi, fut-elle huguenote, fut-elle traîtresse ? Pour qui se prenait le jeune imbécile pour oser insulter celle qu'il imaginait être aimée du Roi ?

Bien entendu, Ronald Weasley ne viendrait jamais venger l'honneur de la marquise puisqu'il était persona non grata à la Cour de France. Mais l'autre alternative- que lui, le Roi, lave l'honneur de Hermione- était dérangeante. Cela signifierait clairement qu'il était bel et bien l'amant de la demoiselle et alors quoi, la prochaine fois ? Si Vouécourt touchait la prétendue maîtresse du Roi, qui d'autre se le permettrait ? Mais ne mettait-il point la marquise en danger en refusant de réparer le mal fait par Vouécourt et ce, publiquement ?

Et dans tout cela, étant donné les ennuis qu'elle lui causait, ne la mettrait-il point dans son lit ? Elle était désirable. Plus que cela, même : elle exerçait sur lui un attrait provoqué à la fois par sa beauté, discrète mais réelle, par sa sauvage indisposition à lui obéir, et par l'esprit et l'intellect qui brillaient dans son regard d'ambre. Elle serait certainement une maîtresse de choix, alors...devait-il vraiment se priver d'elle sous prétexte de craindre qu'elle ne l'égorge dans son sommeil ? En était-elle même capable ? Lorsqu'elle était parvenue à Versailles quelques semaines auparavant il eut pu jurer que non. Néanmoins, plus il l'observait, plus il s'apercevait que la jeune femme cachait sans aucune hypocrisie une force intérieure palpable derrière son apparente fragilité.

Et puis elle le désirait également. Oh, elle ne se l'admettrait jamais, bien entendu. Il doutait même qu'elle sache ce qu'était le désir, qu'elle puisse le reconnaître lorsqu'il pulsait en elle. Mais certains regards lui échappaient parfois. Elle le guettait généralement avec autant d'amabilité qu'un chien de garde surveillerait un cambrioleur, mais parfois, lorsqu'elle baissait sa garde, elle levait sur lui des yeux brillants et limpides dans leur signification. Comme tantôt, lorsqu'ils se dévisageaient avant que le maudit Vouécourt n'intervienne.

Le monarque fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait que faire à propos de la marquise- et n'aimait guère ne point savoir agir lors d'une situation donnée. Un cor résonna à travers le champ voisin : ses chiens avaient débusquée une bête. Soupirant, il talonna son cheval en direction du bruit, mille questions emplissant son esprit- et pas une seule réponse.

...

 **Apparemment, ma petite intro de la semaine dernière vous a plue, alors j'ai décidé de remettre ça...sans rancune contre les péruviens, bien entendu.**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Hermione se fait toute petite face à la puissante Narcissa, mais cela ne saurait durer. On parle de Hermione tout de même...Narcissa est peut-être dangereuse, mais Hermione se promène généralement en distribuant des doigts d'honneur comme des Smarties lors d'un anniversaire d'enfant.**

 **Pansy et Blaise...ah, voilà une insulte que notre beau prince n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Pourront-ils mettre leurs différends derrière eux et faire fonctionner cette union forcée? Ils n'ont rien à envier à Drago et Hermione, finalement...**

 **Enfin, le baron de Vouécourt qui traite la supposée maîtresse royale comme la dernière des _ahem_ sous le nez du Roi- entre le Roi et Blaise, Vouécourt a intérêt à faire attention. Faut être stupide tout de même. Stupide comme Vouécourt. Vous pourrez vous servir de cette insulte dans votre quotidien désormais. Quelques exemples:**

 **"Pourquoi Maurice a-t-il quitté une fille aussi géniale que Marie-Amélie? Il est stupide comme Vouécourt, celui-là!"**

 **Ou bien:**

 **"Je déteste ma collègue Bernadette. Elle est vraiment conne comme Vouécourt!"**

 **Ou encore:**

 **"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas regardé la route avant de traverser? Est-ce que tu veux finir comme Vouécourt?"**

 **...Ok. Peut-être trop d'informations, là.**

 **Bref, je vous dis à bientôt! N'oubliez pas de reviewer!**

 **DIL.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris. Vous n'avez pas eu ce chapitre au moment attendu et jevousprésentemesexcuses. Comment ça, articuler? Je vous présentemesexcuses. Toujours pas? Je. Vous. Présente. Mes. EXCUSES! -Ok, maintenant ce n'est pas la peine de gueuler parce que j'ai réveillé tout le quartier.**

 **Bref, pour me faire pardonner, voici le nouveau chapitre- eh oui, en milieu de semaine, une rareté- et je vous assure que vous ne serez pas mécontents de l'attente. Peut-être même que vous érigerez une statue à ma gloire. On comptera au moins dix rues "DramioneInLove" en France. Je serai reçue à l'Elysée et tous les candidats à la présidentielle me demanderont des autographes. Et puis la prochaine fois on saura peut-être si DramioneInLove a été enlevée par des ninjas?**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **…**

-Monsieur le Cardinal, salua Narcissa en tendant sa main à baiser avec l'un de ses rares sourires francs.

Severus Rogue s'avança, lui baisant la main avant de se laisser retomber dans un fauteuil sans l'autorisation de la Reine-mère. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu besoin : il s'enorgueillait d'être le seul véritable ami de Narcissa, et était, après tout, sa créature. Sans elle, il ne serait jamais parvenu à la Cour, et n'aurait guère connu le succès fulgurant depuis fils cadet d'un petit seigneur jusqu'au poste de Premier Ministre de la nation. En retour, il était toujours demeuré loyal à sa vieille amie : pas âme ne respirait au sein de Versailles sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Narcissa prit place face à lui et frappa sèchement dans ses mains, indiquant ce qu'elle désirait d'un simple geste, et l'instant d'après, le thé fut servi. Elle mélangea son breuvage avec une larme de miel, sans décrocher les yeux du visage de son visiteur.

-Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez me voir plus tôt, mon cher Severus, déclara-t-elle d'une voix aimable, mais ses yeux restèrent froids.

Le cardinal leva sa tasse en signe d'assentiment.

-Aussi l'eussé-je fait, si le Roi n'avait guère estimé bon de m'éloigner de la Cour quelques temps en m'envoyant recevoir des ambassadeurs papaux...à Paris.

Les yeux de Narcissa étincelèrent.

-Point de mensonges entre nous, Severus. Pourquoi croyez-vous que le Roi vous a éloigné durant ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il guère demandé à recevoir les envoyés du pape à Versailles ? Seriez-vous tombé en défaveur ?

-Madame, vous savez fort bien que ce n'est point le cas, rétorqua le cardinal en pinçant les lèvres. Je sais également ce que vous pensez, et je dois agréer.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils échangèrent un regard complice. Narcissa eut un rictus et posa délicatement sa tasse brûlante sur la sous-tasse devant elle.

-Quelles sont les chances pour que le Roi éloigne le plus puissant de ses espions le temps de présenter Madame de Royan à la Cour ?

Severus hocha brièvement la tête, drainant sa tasse d'une gorgée.

-J'eusse empêché un tel acte si j'avais été présent, confirma-t-il.

-Je sais cela, Severus. La duchesse de Paris- cessez de tirer cette moue, je vous prie, vous savez qu'elle est toute entière dévouée au royaume- m'assure que la marquise ne présente guère de danger, mais-

-Je me dois de vous interrompre, Madame, l'informa l'homme de religion. La duchesse de Paris est toute entière dévouée au _Roi_ , et non au _royaume_ \- la différence est essentielle. Elle attend de savoir ce qu'il en sera de l'avenir de cette marquise à la Cour avant de poser ses pions sur l'échiquier de l'intrigue. Elle agira dans l'intérêt de Drago- et non de la France.

Le cardinal se leva sous le regard calculateur de Narcissa, sa cape noire traînant derrière lui tandis qu'il entreprenait les cent pas.

-La marquise est dangereuse, lança-t-elle.

-La marquise est dangereuse, répéta Severus, aussi dangereuse qu'un agneau nouveau-né. C'est Drago, dans cette affaire, qui est dangereux, car lui seul décidera de ce qu'il compte faire d'elle, et elle résistera peut-être un temps, mais elle finira par se plier à sa volonté- et a-t-elle le choix, par ailleurs ? Il est le Roi par droit divin et absolu- mais il n'est plus temps d'écarter Mademoiselle Granger.

Narcissa se pencha en avant, ses taffetas gris voletant autour de ses bras :

-Qu'est-ce donc, Severus ? Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore. Parlez !

Le cardinal s'arrêta avec un soupir réprimé.

-La marquise sera convertie au catholicisme par mes soins dès demain et ce, dans le plus grand secret...du moins, pour l'heure.

Si Severus ne connaissait guère la Reine-mère, il se serait assurément méfié de sa réaction : elle pâlit brutalement, et ses yeux virèrent au bleu océan de fureur.

-Ainsi donc, il s'agit là de son petit plan. La marquise devient catholique, puis quoi ! Il la fait duchesse ?

-Cela ne suffirait point à...

-Non, un Roi de France n'épouserait guère une duchesse. Cependant, des princes le pourraient, n'est-ce point ? Ce fut le cas de ma sœur cadette, cette sotte d'Andromeda, princesse d'Autriche, qui au lieu d'épouser le Roi d'Espagne a tentée de s'enfuir avec un duc ! Heureusement, elle a été reprise avant que le scandale n'éclate et la voici aujourd'hui mère de Daphné et Astoria...elle trouverait certainement romantique l'idée que mon fils rompe les fiançailles avec sa fille pour épouser cette marquise ! Admettons qu'il la fasse duchesse, Severus, et qu'il la dote si bien qu'elle peut espérer épouser un prince. Un prince maladif et âgé, imaginez...une fois veuve, une fois princesse, elle serait alors en mesure d'épouser Drago. Et alors, mes petits-enfants seraient de basse extraction, des fils de huguenote, des...

Severus faillit jeter les bras au ciel.

-Qu'allez-vous chercher là, ma chère Cissy ? Drago veut en faire une maîtresse, non une reine ! Le comte de Calais me rapporte que l'Infante Astoria est ravissante, et les rumeurs en font l'une des plus belles femmes d'Europe. Astoria saura assurément capturer l'attention de son époux et le détourner de Mademoiselle Granger : elle est taillée d'un autre bois que cette hérétique !

-Et quelle importance cela aurait, Severus, si Drago s'entiche de sa huguenote avant même que l'Infante ne pose le pied sur le sol français ? Chaque jour passant, il se prend de désir pour elle. Vous n'êtes point sans savoir ce qu'il s'est déroulé à la chasse avant-hier, lorsque le baron Vouécourt a insultée la marquise ?

Le cardinal haussa un sourcil sombre.

-Le Roi n'est point intervenu, rappela-t-il. Et il a empêché le Prince de Sicile d'intervenir à son tour.

-La rage sur son visage...Severus, il a porté la main à son épée. _La main à son épée_ , Severus ! Avant que Blaise n'ait le bon sens d'apostropher le baron, sans quoi ce dernier serait mort à l'heure qu'il est...et quant à Vouécourt, il fut embastillé dans le plus grand secret ce matin, tiré de son lit par la garde royale en civil et conduit là-bas pour crime de lèse-majesté !

Severus tiqua. Son amie se redressa, satisfaite qu'il ait compris la gravité de la situation.

-Je ne puis aller contre un ordre direct du Roi en ce qui concerne la conversion de Mademoiselle Granger au catholicisme, déclara-t-il.

-Et je ne vous le manderai point ! Dieu sait que mon fils peut être dangereux lorsqu'il s'agit de refus de ceux qui l'entourent...mais peut-être...

Le regard de Narcissa se perdit dans le vague, et le Premier Ministre se tendit, attendant la suite.

-Peut-être, murmura Narcissa pensivement, est-ce la raison même pour laquelle le Roi met tant d'acharnement à poursuivre la marquise de ses attentions. Le refus de la marquise...

Severus ravala un éclat de rire malvenu.

-Drago n'a point pour habitude de mendier, Cissy. Si une dame se refuse à lui- il la méprisera à son tour et passera à la suivante.

-Et qu'en savez-vous ? Quand est-ce qu'une dame, haute ou basse, noble ou paysanne, l'a refusé ? Toutes les femmes de ce pays, mariées ou non, rêveraient de s'enchaîner au lit royal. Drago n'est point seulement le Roi, Severus, il est aussi le plus bel homme du pays. Le Roi de droit divin n'a guère l'opportunité d'essuyer des refus, alors qui, hormis Dieu, sait quelle pourrait être sa réaction lorsqu'une telle situation se présente ?

-Soit. Pour autant, je ne sais le fin mot de votre histoire.

-Peut-être est-ce là la solution, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix blanche, visage calme. De pousser effectivement la marquise dans le lit du Roi. Qu'il la prenne donc, et qu'il se sorte cette hérétique de son système une bonne fois ! Drago ne demeure jamais longtemps accroché à une femme, après tout. Quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus...d'ici son union à Astoria, la marquise ne sera qu'un souvenir à ses yeux.

Severus étreignit du bout des doigts le crucifix qui pendait à sa taille.

-Je suis Cardinal. Vous ne pouvez supposer que je participerai à une telle infamie. Dieu interdit les relations en-dehors du mariage. Bientôt, la marquise sera catholique, enfant de l'Église, et il est de mon devoir de lui inculquer le droit chemin. Quand au Roi, si je ferme effectivement les yeux sur ses toquades sans lendemain, je ne les accepte point !

Narcissa le scruta, avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil.

-Soit. Je vous manderai seulement, Severus, de fermer les yeux sur cette toquade-là également. Je m'occuperai donc des détails. Je suis certaine de trouver une alliée en la personne de la duchesse de Paris.

La lèvre du Premier Ministre se retroussa de dégoût.

-Oui, voilà toute la valeur de Mademoiselle Parkinson, que de participer à de telles intrigues, marmonna-t-il mais Narcissa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-A présent, discutons plus avant des noces royales...

…

L'ambiance était à couper au couteau, songea Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie. Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée à la Cour de France, elle avait été conviée à la table de jeu du Roi lors d'une soirée d'Appartement. Leur jeu de pharaon se déroulait dans le silence le plus absolu. Elle était assise face au Roi, avec à la droite de ce dernier Blaise Zabini, et à sa gauche Pansy Parkinson. Les deux puissants seigneurs ne s'étaient guère adressés un mot depuis le début de la soirée, et ni le Roi, ni Hermione n'étant particulièrement bavards, le silence était pesant.

Elle se tourna discrètement et héla de la main un serveur qui passait avec des coupes de vin d'Italie disposés joliment sur un plateau. Saisissant la coupe tendue avec un petit sourire de remerciement, elle se retourna vers la table de jeu.

-Attention, Madame la marquise, railla le Roi, un éclat amusé dans le regard. Voici votre troisième coupe de la soirée.

Hermione le dévisagea, portant la coupe à ses lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée.

-Peut-être ai-je besoin de m'enivrer, Sire, répondit-elle d'une voix aimable. J'ouïs dire que les _putains_ n'ont de cesse de boire pour effectuer les tâches dégradantes que l'on attend d'elles, aussi m'en voudrais-je de ne point être à la hauteur de ma réputation.

Les sourcils de Blaise se haussèrent jusqu'à disparaître, et un éclat de rire lui échappa. Pansy eut une moue désapprobatrice. Néanmoins, le Roi se contenta de pencher la tête légèrement de côté, dévisageant la marquise, son rictus devenant lascif.

-Et si vous vous comportez telle une _putain_ , ma chère marquise, _vous serez traitée en tant que telle._

Le prince comme la duchesse sursautèrent, et jetèrent des regards noirs au monarque. La main de Hermione se serra sur sa coupe.

-J'eus comme l'impression, répliqua-t-elle vertement, que me comporter telle une demoiselle de bonne extraction me vaut tout de même cette appellation, Votre Majesté. Et puisque je n'ai d'occasion de réparer mon honneur...

Elle haussa les épaules et but à nouveau. Les yeux orageux du monarque flambèrent d'amusement.

-Ceux qui vous connaissent savent que vous n'êtes point une putain, Madame la marquise, dit-il en élevant suffisamment la voix pour être entendu des courtisans qui gravitaient autour de la table. Et ceux qui ne vous connaissent guère prennent bien des risques à juger ainsi une _invitée de marque_ du Roi.

Le message était clair. Hermione s'empourpra légèrement et cacha son nez dans sa coupe.

Ainsi donc, il l'avait défendue, enfin. Il ne pouvait appeler de duels, soit : mais, en un mot, il avait lavée sa réputation souillée par le baron de Vouécourt. Elle lui jeta un regard de remerciement, et il lui retourna un de ses rares sourires : éclatant, magnifique, et dévastateur. Tout était emporté sur le passage d'un tel geste: comme lors de la chasse, rien n'existait plus autour d'eux. Les courtisans disparaissaient, et il ne demeurait qu'eux. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer jusqu'à la douleur, et son bas-ventre s'enflamma si bien qu'elle remua quelque peu sur sa chaise, gênée. Le regard du Roi, fiché dans le sien, s'assombrit, mais une part instinctive d'elle-même savait que ce n'était point dû à la colère, cette fois. Il se passa nerveusement les doigts sur les lèvres, penchant la tête de côté en une question muette que son corps comprit. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, haletant doucement, et il comprit le message à son tour.

Ainsi donc, se surprit-elle à songer, le Roi la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait, lui. Et elle pouvait enfin se l'avouer : son corps était sous le charme du souverain.

-Mon Dieu, marmonna le Prince de Sicile d'une voix incisive mais assez basse pour n'être entendue que de la table, retirez-vous dans une chambre, tous les deux.

Brutalement rappelée à l'ordre, Hermione tourna alors la tête vers Blaise Zabini, clignant des yeux. Le moment était perdu, sans doute, mais son corps était toujours bandé, son entrejambe brûlant encore. Elle eut envie d'ignorer le prince, de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers le Roi- dont elle sentait encore le regard sur elle- mais savait que ce n'était guère prudent. Cœur palpitant, elle jeta au prince un regard de reproche- dont il se méprit du sens, puisqu'elle reçut en retour un clin d'œil insolent. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione secoua la tête et reprit ses cartes.

-Cette soirée me lasse, déclara-t-elle subitement en reposant sa main. Sire, avec votre autorisation, puis-je me retirer ? La nuit est douce. Une promenade dans les jardins me paraîtrait une excellente idée.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-il avec un rictus amusé en reposant ses propres cartes. Je m'offrirais volontiers une promenade.

Le cœur de Hermione effectua une brusque embardée.

-Je comptais profiter de ma solitude, Sire, marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Quel besoin avez-vous de solitude, Madame la marquise, si vous avez le plaisir de notre compagnie ?

Le Roi se désigna du pouce avant de désigner également le prince et la duchesse. Cette dernière souffla doucement.

-Je ne compte point me promener avec lui, lança-t-elle avec rudesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez guère pour votre vertu, Madame, répliqua Blaise en pâlissant de colère, je préférerais faire l'amour à une chamelle qu'à vous.

-Faites donc appeler Lavande Brown dans vos appartements, en ce cas !

-Cela suffit, injecta le Roi d'une voix froide. Tous les deux.

Hermione, qui jusqu'alors suivait avec ébahissement la dispute entre les deux amis, se tourna abruptement vers le monarque.

-Réellement, Sire, nul besoin de m'accompagner...

-Tentez-vous, une fois n'étant guère coutume, de commander votre Roi ?

La voix était glaciale, mais elle ne pouvait se méprendre sur la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de Drago : il se jouait d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, mais ne put masquer, à son tour, un petit sourire. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait point- ce Roi, qui était si jeune, si joueur, tel qu'il devait se montrer uniquement avec ses plus proches amis- l'intriguait. Il était, alors, à des milliers de lieues de ce qu'elle pensait savoir de lui, et la curiosité la démangeait.

-Je ne puis vous empêcher de vous promener chez vous, murmura-t-elle non sans amusement.

-Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous puissiez m'empêcher de faire, marquise ? demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et y lut le défi muet qu'il lui lançait.

-Bien des choses, Votre Majesté, souffla-t-elle en retour.

-Encore une fois, soupira le Prince de Sicile, prenez donc une chambre, voulez-vous ?

Le Roi ricana sous cape tandis que Hermione rosissait joliment, et les quatre personnages quittèrent la table, s'avançant vers les jardins sous les regards envieux des courtisans.

Hermione ne cesserait jamais de s'émerveiller des jardins du palais de Versailles. Tout y était conçu dans un détail époustouflant, et le Roi avait fait importer des artisans qualifiés de l'Europe entière pour les construire. Il n'y avait qu'ici, à Versailles, que l'on pouvait trouver des fontaines s'actionnant à la demande, ou une immense glacière sous la terre pour y entreposer les sorbets dont la Cour raffolait tant. Quoi qu'il en fut de son emprisonnement virtuel, la marquise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir privilégiée lorsqu'elle posait le pied dans ces jardins.

-Vous semblez apprécier le paysage, Mademoiselle Granger, déclara le Roi, interrompant ses pensées.

Hermione put aisément cacher le rouge de ses joues à la faveur de la nuit. Il l'observait.

-L'Homme est sensible à la beauté, se défendit-elle.

Il ricana.

-Nul besoin de vous sentir insultée, Madame. Je ne suis point mécontent de savoir que vous aimez mes jardins.

Hermione faillit se taire, comme à l'accoutumée, mais elle décida, pour une fois, de répondre. Après tout, si le Roi consentait à faire tomber son masque de glace pour une soirée, elle n'allait certainement guère s'empêcher de tenter d'en savoir davantage sur lui.

-Vous m'aviez déclaré en avoir personnellement dessiné les plans, dit-elle avec un geste des doigts vers les haies.

-Le jour de votre première audience à Versailles, se souvint-il avec un rictus satisfait. Effectivement. Je désirais quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, de plus noble que ce qu'il pouvait se trouver ailleurs dans le monde, quelque chose à la hauteur de ce que sera mon règne. Je me souviens également que ce jour-là, vous aviez tenté de pénétrer dans ma chambre.

Hermione piqua du nez, abasourdie, et Blaise, légèrement en retrait, éclata d'un rire tonitruant, tandis que la duchesse de Paris marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'ego mal placé de la part du souverain.

-Je ne me souvenais plus de la porte... ! Sire ! Et vous, Votre Altesse...

Elle se tourna vers Blaise, sourcils froncés et mains sur les hanches, et foudroya le Méditerranéen du regard, tandis qu'il se tenait plié en deux, une main sur le ventre, son corps entier se secouant sous l'effet de son hilarité.

-...veuillez cesser de me moquer ! Cela aurait pu vous arriver également...

Elle ne put réprimer un léger rire au regard outré conjoint du prince et du Roi sur elle. Pansy Parkinson ricana.

-Qui sait, la marquise est peut-être sur une piste, lança-t-elle à l'endroit de Blaise.

Blaise cessa de rire, tournant un regard noir vers la duchesse qui le dévisageait avec mépris.

-Ou alors cela vous ferait-il plaisir à vous, Madame ? siffla-t-il. Faites-nous-en le conte, qui doit assurément être passionnant. Même le Pape ne croirait point à votre virginité.

-Je ne saurais répondre pour le Pape, Votre Altesse, cracha-t-elle. En revanche, insultez-moi de la sorte encore une fois, et je vous ferai enfoncer la Sainte Croix dans le-

Hermione sursauta au langage vert que Pansy employa alors, et les deux partirent dans une dispute violente. Elle se tourna vers le Roi, vaguement gênée d'être à l'origine d'un tel emportement, mais ce dernier se contenta de la regarder, rictus fermement en place.

-Je pensais que le Prince de Sicile et la duchesse de Paris étaient de grands amis, murmura-t-elle.

Le Roi haussa les épaules et offrit son bras à une marquise stupéfaite. Timidement, elle s'en saisit, et ils s'éloignèrent des deux autres, Blaise hurlant à présent que la duchesse s'était assurément allongée en compagnie de tous les porteurs d'eau de la ville, et Pansy vociférant quelque chose à propos de la mère de Blaise et d'un ours.

-Aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il paraître, nos amis célèbrent leurs fiançailles ce jour d'hui, railla-t-il d'une voix peu amène.

-Pourquoi, en ce cas, répondit-elle en jetant un regard dubitatif par-dessus son épaule, ai-je le sentiment que les congratulations ne sont point d'ordre ?

Drago éclata de rire à cela, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Hermione l'observa, muette. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Et dire que je songeais que la sage Hermione Granger était dépourvue d'humour, s'amusa-t-il en portant son regard métallique sur elle.

Le cœur de Hermione rata un battement et malgré elle, elle resserra quelque peu son emprise sur le bras du Roi. Le rictus de ce dernier augmenta à ce geste, mais il était dépourvu de moquerie.

-Vous me connaissez fort peu, Sire, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer en reportant son regard sur le chemin de gravier blanc devant eux.

-Cela est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Alors que me cache la mystérieuse marquise de Royan ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, songeuse.

-Donnant, donnant, Sire.

Il s'arrêta, et elle se tourna vers lui. Il la dévisageait avec un sérieux étonnant.

-Je vous ai déjà prévenue, Madame la marquise, que vous jouez à un jeu fort dangereux.

-Et je vous ai répondu, Sire, que je savais les dés pipés d'avance.

Les yeux du monarque étincelèrent d'amusement.

-Soit, acquiesça-t-il et ils se remirent en marche tandis que Blaise et Pansy suivaient, toujours aux prises l'un de l'autre. Vous avez donc de l'humour lorsque vous vous permettez de baisser votre garde, nota-t-il avec un regard en coin. Quelles autres facettes de la personnalité de Hermione Granger avez-vous caché à votre Roi ?

Elle sourit doucement à la tournure de la phrase, et répliqua,

-Fort peu de choses, en vérité. L'on peut lire en moi comme en un livre ouvert...seulement, je n'ai jamais réellement eue, auparavant, l'occasion de plaisanter avec Votre Majesté.

Il tiqua et son avant-bras pulsa sous la main de la marquise alors qu'il faisait rouler ses muscles. Sans un mot, elle regarda l'endroit qu'elle tenait, gorge soudainement asséchée.

-Fort bien, rétorqua-t-il. Je débuterai donc, puisque vous voici trop défiée de moi.

-Je ne-

Il la fit taire d'un regard moqueur et baissa la voix d'un ton de confidence.

-Je n'ai point retenu trois mots de mes cours de grec antique.

Malgré elle, Hermione éclata de rire, portant sa main devant sa bouche de gêne. Lorsqu'elle regarda le Roi, il l'observait, yeux brillants d'un rire contenu. Elle sentit son estomac effectuer des soubresauts.

-Mais Sire, ne recevez-vous point une partie de vos courriers en cette langue ? Il me semble que la Papauté rédige ses missives autant en grec qu'en latin.

-Disons que ces courriers se perdent mystérieusement en route, répondit-il d'une voix conspiratrice et elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Le beau travail que voilà, s'amusa-t-elle. Votre secret est sauf avec moi, Votre Majesté.

Il hocha la tête avec une fausse sévérité.

-Dieu merci, souffla-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

-Ne remerciez point Dieu, Sire, rit-elle, lorsque vous ne répondez guère aux missives de son ministre !

Ils ricanèrent de concert, puis Hermione, joues roses d'amusement, enchaîna à son tour.

-Je déteste les petits pois, avoua-t-elle. Comme Votre Majesté adore cela, le chef cuisinier du palais de Versailles semble insister pour en servir à chaque repas. Jamais les chiens de chasse de Votre Majesté ne se sont autant régalés, en revanche.

Drago répondit par un regard mi-outré, mi-amusé.

-Je n'ai de cesse de fâcher le Maître-Chien du Chenil Royal pour le poids que prennent ces bêtes depuis quelques semaines ! Le pauvre homme ne sait plus que faire !

-Qu'il indique donc au chef cuisinier de cesser de servir des petits pois à chaque repas, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il posa sa main libre sur celle de la jeune femme sur son bras, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'il la serrait légèrement.

-Il en sera fait selon les désirs de ma dame, assura-t-il et elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, mais il enchaîna : lorsque j'eus dix ans, je descendis une nuit à la cuisine du palais du Louvre et fis main basse sur tout le bonbon prévu pour la visite de l'ambassadeur de Pologne du lendemain. L'homme en raffolait et était furieux de ne point s'en voir servir. Mon père a du déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour sauver le coup et nous empêcher une déclaration de guerre.

Son ventre était douloureux à force de rire, mais Hermione parvint à se reprendre.

-Et moi, quand j'eus dix ans, m'étais mise dans la tête que les domestiques des Potter étaient en réalité réduits en esclavage et décidai de les libérer. Je pris donc tout mon pécule et allai les voir les uns après les autres, profitant de l'absence du duc et de la duchesse qui étaient à la chasse. J'ai signifié leur congé à chaque personne travaillant au château, des cuisines aux écuries, en leur donnant de l'or. À ceux qui me mandaient pourquoi le duc ne leur signifiait point lui-même, je disais qu'il n'avait point l'envie de le faire. Jamais je ne fus fessée comme ce soir-là, lorsque James Potter rentra pour trouver tout son personnel en émoi devant la perte de leur travail !

Le Roi riait à gorge déployée, jetant sa tête en arrière, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Ils bifurquèrent dans une petite allée menant à un bosquet, guidés par le monarque, et prirent un moment pour essuyer leurs larmes d'hilarité.

-Cela ne m'étonne point de vous, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec un vif sourire, qui fana néanmoins lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la manière dont il la dévisageait en retour. Il était près, beaucoup trop près, et elle pouvait, à la faveur de la lune, distinguer le bleu du gris dans ses yeux. Fascinée, elle baissa le regard sur les lèvres du Roi, légèrement entrouvertes. Elle eut l'envie soudaine, brutale, presque animale de l'embrasser : de faire courir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sentir les mains du Roi sur sa taille, la serrant contre lui, de jeter ses propres mains dans la chevelure de Drago pour confirmer qu'elle était aussi soyeuse qu'elle en avait l'allure. Ils ne riaient plus, à présent, et Hermione s'arracha péniblement au spectacle des lèvres du Roi pour rencontrer à nouveau son regard, dans lequel elle lut une faim si brute et primitive qu'elle en eut à la fois peur, et l'envie de se fondre en lui.

La main du Roi se posa sur sa hanche, la caressant lentement à travers le tissu comme s'il jaugeait sa réaction, et Hermione haleta. Sa main se fit alors plus lourde, l'agrippant avec une sensualité qu'elle ne devinait guère chez cet homme de glace et de givre. Sans qu'elle put s'en empêcher, ses propres mains vinrent se poser lentement sur la poitrine du Roi, et elle leva la tête vers lui.

Il l'embrassa alors, doucement, si doucement que ses lèvres ne semblaient guère toucher les siennes, une caresse à peine palpable, qui lui mit tous les sens en émoi sans pour autant parvenir à la satisfaire. Réprimant un gémissement de frustration, elle approfondit d'elle-même le baiser, ses petites mains agrippant le justaucorps de Drago, qui perdit alors toute notion de douceur. Sa main sur la hanche de la marquise l'attira brusquement à lui, et son autre main vint caresser sa nuque tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle du baiser. Ses lèvres jouèrent contre celles de Hermione, et elle le sentit lui mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il avala son inspiration d'étonnement, et sa langue vint parcourir lentement la bouche de la marquise en un geste qu'elle ne savait guère exister. Timidement, ses membres en feu, elle porta sa propre langue à sa rencontre, et il la récompensa d'une douce pression sur sa hanche.

Les baisers de Ronald Weasley étaient incomparables à celui-ci. Ils la faisaient rougir de nervosité, et elle ne ressentait alors qu'une vague d'affection pour lui : les baisers du Roi, en revanche, mettaient jusqu'à son dernier nerf à vif, l'inondant de chaleur et lui donnant le besoin primaire d''obtenir plus, toujours plus.

Ce fut la pensée de son fiancé qui ramena Hermione à elle. S'apercevant, alors, qu'elle embrassait son ennemi, le Roi de France, avec une ivresse qui ne devait rien au vin qu'elle avait bu, elle se reprit avec un faible cri, le repoussant de ses mains.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, elle yeux écarquillés comme une biche prise par un chasseur, lui déjà maître de lui hormis la frustration claire se lisant dans la tension de ses épaules, puis Hermione détourna les yeux, embarrassée par-delà ce qu'elle pensait imaginable.

-Regardez-moi, commanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle s'y refusa, poings serrés, et il se porta devant elle, lui saisissant le menton entre des doigts glacés- alors qu'un instant auparavant, tout comme le personnage, ils étaient chauds- et elle ferma les yeux.

-Regardez-moi, marquise.

Il serra légèrement son emprise sur elle, et fit passer doucement un pouce sur les lèvres de Hermione. Sous l'effet du choc, elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut happée aussitôt par un regard aux couleurs de l'orage. Il semblait la sonder du regard, et elle le laissa faire, tétanisée, ignorant ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

Il finit par se détourner d'elle en jurant à voix basse. Ignorant le langage, Hermione se demanda ce qui lui avait tant déplu dans ce qu'il avait vu en elle.

-Alors, c'est ainsi, marquise ? souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Vous voudriez simplement ignorer ce qu'il vient de se dérouler ?

Hermione tressaillit. En effet. Il la jaugea, avant que son habituel rictus méprisant ne vienne recouvrir ses traits.

-Ignorez si vous le désirez, Madame, ajouta-t-il d'une voix à geler les banquises. Mais votre corps, lui, sait à qui il appartient, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Laissez-moi vous assurer d'une chose, cependant : son maître n'est point Ronald Weasley.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que répondre, lorsqu'elle entendit subitement les voix de Pansy et Blaise se rapprocher, toujours, visiblement, en proie à leur discord. Le Roi fut à ses côtés en un battement de cœur, présentant son bras sans la regarder, et elle s'en saisit timidement. Il s'avança sans un mot, et elle s'aperçut qu'ils devaient avoir l'allure de ne jamais s'être arrêtés de marcher.

-…visitée la ménagère de la duchesse de Meaux. Elle y possède une collection entière de babouins, qui passent leurs journées à se jeter des excréments au visage, et laissez-moi vous en assurer, Votre Altesse, que le plus féroce de ces singes était un modèle de vertu et d'élégance lorsque comparé à vous !

-Sans doute, Paris, n'y a-t-il que vous pour considérer un babouin de la sorte : mais certainement est-ce en vous voyant à travers l'enclos qu'il s'est mis à lancer sa -merde de désespoir qu'une telle femme le déshonore de sa présence !

Le Roi s'arrêta, faisant vivement demi-tour pour regarder le prince et la duchesse, qui parurent dans le bosquet à leur tour, les cherchant du regard. Pansy Parkinson était rouge, semblant au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, et une veine battait dangereusement à la tempe de Blaise Zabini, qui semblait sur le point d'étrangler sa fiancée. Néanmoins, Hermione n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur le couple, puisqu'elle avait dû suivre le mouvement imposé par Drago lorsqu'il se tourna pour les affronter, et que ce faisant, il avait brossé le sein de la jeune femme de la main dans un geste qui était- elle aurait parié son marquisat là-dessus- tout sauf innocent, faisant à nouveau renaître son désir si durement oublié. Tandis qu'il apostrophait ses amis, qui eurent la décence de baisser la tête devant la colère royale- colère qui, Hermione le savait, n'était point uniquement née de sa lassitude devant leur dispute- elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, tentant de comprendre son nouveau jeu. Il finit par effectuer à nouveau demi-tour pour reprendre la marche, sans qu'il ne daigne ne serait-ce la regarder, et elle le suivit en silence jusqu'aux marches du palais, où il se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Madame la marquise, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle voulut arracher sa main au bras du souverain pour effectuer la révérence protocolaire, mais le Roi ne lui en laissa guère le loisir. Il attrapa sa main dont il baisa froidement les doigts gantés, cette fois sous le regard surpris de Blaise et Pansy, sans la quitter des yeux. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. N'importe qui pourrait les voir, ici...il s'arracha subitement à elle et lui tourna le dos pour s'engouffrer dans le palais sans attendre de réponse. Blaise, fronçant les sourcils, hésita, puis suivit son ami avec un hochement de tête pour saluer la marquise, qui demeura près de Pansy Parkinson.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Madame la marquise, souffla la duchesse yeux ronds. Que vient-il de se passer ?

Hermione cessa de fixer l'endroit où le Roi avait disparu et soupira, se tournant vers la confidente du Roi. La seule femme qui pouvait, peut-être, l'aider à comprendre les changements de caractère lunatiques de Drago.

-Je vous le dirai, si vous me contez ce qu'il se passe entre le Prince de Sicile et vous-même, proposa-t-elle.

Pansy plissa les yeux dans sa direction, considérant clairement cette offre.

-Ma foi, Mademoiselle Granger, joueriez-vous enfin aux dangereux jeux d'intrigue de Versailles ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Donnant, donnant, Madame la duchesse, se parodia-t-elle.

La duchesse eut un sourire suave.

-Fort bien, Madame la marquise. À demain, en ce cas.

Pansy Parkinson s'engouffra alors à son tour dans le palais, suivant le Roi et Blaise qui retournaient certainement à la soirée d'Appartement, et Hermione, tête emplie, se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, toujours aussi confuse.

 **...**

 **MOUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Je savais que vous m'aimeriez suite à ce chapitre. Alors, pour la statue, je la veux Place de la Concorde à Paris. Pour le reste, débrouillez-vous. Pour les attachés de presse qui veulent que les stars qu'ils représentent me rencontrent, sachez que ma liste d'attente est remplie pendant deux mois. Comment ça, "sans déconner DIL, OK c'était pas mal mais ne te la pète pas non plus, redescends un peu, tu n'es pas une déesse vivante mais une simple représentante du petit peuple comme nous tous?" Bon, d'accord. Exit la statue et les stars. Mais je veux toujours mes noms de rue, c'est clair? Ah, et puis des reviews, aussi. Beaucoup beaucoup de reviews.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	16. Chapter 15

**La lampe oscille au bout d'un fil, éclairant simplement un petit cercle, au centre duquel se trouve une chaise. Un homme y est attaché, sans possibilité de se dégager, ses mains retenues par d'épais cordages. Une cagoule noire recouvre son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur. En face de lui, juste par-delà le cercle lumineux, il sent une présence menaçante. Une lampe se braque soudain sur son corps nimbé de noir, l'aveuglant. "Avoue," s'élève une voix glaciale. "Avoue!" L'homme terrifié secoue la tête, ne pouvant proférer un mot, saisi d'effroi, mais il ne désire que clamer son innocence. "Nous avons retrouvé sur ton ordinateur personnel ton historique Internet," siffle la voix glaciale. "Tu as récemment visité le château de Versailles avec tes enfants, n'est-ce pas?" L'homme hésite, puis hoche la tête, un faible cri s'arrachant à sa gorge lorsque son bourreau hurle, "Avoue! Avoue et tout sera fini. Tu es ninja. Tu es passionné d'Histoire. Tu as kidnappé et torturé DramioneInLove pour qu'elle publie la suite de sa fiction!" "S'il vous plaît," gémit l'innocent. "S'il vous plaît, je ne sais pas qui est cette DramioneInLove...laissez-moi...mes enfants, mes pauvres bébés vont se demander où est papa..." "Et les parents de DIL, tu y as pensé, espèce d'ordure!" hurle le tortionnaire et le ninja lâche un hurlement en le voyant lever un instrument argenté. "S'il vous plaît, non! Non, non..." "Calme-toi, ninja, c'est un coupe-ongles. J'en ai juste besoin pour me couper les morceaux de peau qui dépassent de mon pouce, c'est chiant, ça s'accroche partout et ça pèle," explique le bourreau d'une voix moins menaçante. Le ninja, en sueur, entend "clip-clip" tandis que l'homme qui le retient prisonnier se coupe effectivement les ongles. "Et maintenant, AVOUE!" hurle à nouveau le bourreau. Le ninja s'évanouit, et le bourreau grogne de rage, lorsqu'un téléphone sonne. Le tortionnaire décroche. "Allô, chérie, pas maintenant, je suis- oh. Oui, chef, c'est moi. Non, il n'avoue pas, il- quoi? Comment ça, vous avez une nouvelle piste? Je dois le laisser partir? Ah, fait chier. Bon. J'arrive." Il raccroche, détache le prisonnier et s'enfuit. Lorsque le ninja se réveille, il constate avec stupeur que ses enfants ont encore un père...**

...

Ronald inhala longuement, appréciant la froideur incisive du jour naissant. Il cessa de marcher d'un pas vif le long des remparts du château royal, et tourna un regard admiratif vers la lande sauvage s'étirant à perte de vue, au-delà des ruelles étroites d'Edinbourg. À son sens, la France était un pays splendide, mais sans doute trop civilisé. Ici, nul village ne venait piétiner sur la tranquillité des paysages, nulle ferme n'obstruait la vue et les narines, il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui-même et la nature sauvage de ces contrées lointaines, dont il aimait chaque jour davantage la beauté. Les mœurs de ce pays-ci étaient plus rudes qu'en Europe, mais ce n'était point forcément un mal. Ronald avait quelque chose de primitif dans les veines, une ardeur destructrice lui fermant les portes de la meilleure société française toute autant que sa religion, car il était trop vrai, trop passionné pour se censurer. Une qualité que ses amis- Harry et Hermione en tête- appréciaient tout particulièrement. Jamais il ne pourrait se rendre esclave des convenances, et cela lui allait à la perfection : le seul souvenir de la trahison de Ginny lui brûlait encore le cœur.

-Vous avez le regard noir, comte. Une raison particulière, hormis le fait que vous n'aimez guère les charmes de notre pays ?

Ronald se retourna lentement, sa paix matinale envolée, et jeta un regard critique à Romilda Vane, qui paraissait aussi fraîche que si elle revenait de la messe, alors qu'il savait fort bien qu'elle avait passée la nuit à boire avec les hommes- dont elle avait ramené l'un d'eux dans sa chambre. C'était, à la Cour d'Ecosse, signe de grand prestige que d'être choisi par la demoiselle pour chauffer ses draps : la Lady Vane ne choisissait que les plus forts, les plus féroces d'entre ses pairs pour cet honneur. Jamais, par exemple, elle ne coucherait avec Dean Thomas.

-Cela dépend, Madame, rétorqua-t-il. Vous comptez-vous parmi les charmes de votre nation ?

La demoiselle jeta la tête en arrière, bras croisés contre son opulente poitrine, et éclata de rire. Ce n'était point doux, cristallin ou réservé, mais il y avait, aux yeux de Ronald, quelque chose de profondément intime dans le geste. S'il devait se l'avouer, c'était quelque peu rafraîchissant de voir une femme paraître dans toute sa splendeur naturelle, sans fards ni artifices, comme si elle lui donnait une partie d'elle-même, alors qu'il était généralement attendu des dames qu'elles rient délicatement et parlent doucement. Lady Vane ne s'embarrassait point de telles sottises. Tout comme lui, elle refusait les convenances.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix bourrue en venant s'accouder à la muraille à ses côtés. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, comte : je suis femme sans honneur. Une femme sans honneur peut-elle avoir du charme ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'observant de biais.

-Question pour les philosophes, poursuivit Romilda avec un sourire en coin. Et aussi bien vous que moi, comte, ne sommes guère des vieillards entêtés de vérité. Nous préférons l'action.

Curieux, Ronald ne put s'empêcher de demander,

-Pourquoi cela, Madame ?

Elle prit son temps avait de répondre, observant avec une affection évidente sur ses traits l'horizon de son Écosse natale. Elle était véritablement belle, en cet instant, aussi belle, sauvage et indomptable que les landes dont elle était issue.

-Vous savez peu de choses de moi, mais tout de même suffisamment pour répondre à votre propre question, comte. Met-on un lion sauvage en cage ?

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

-Pourquoi ne point prendre époux ?

Elle ricana à cela, yeux dans le vague.

-Ce serait mettre le lion en cage, comte.

-Mais ces hommes vous respectent telle que vous êtes, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, oui, ils me respectent...tant que je suis Romilda Vane. Lorsque mon nom changerait, ils seraient les premiers à attendre que je change mon rôle...que je pose l'épée pour prendre la marmite. Ils voudraient tous être celui qui a dompté la féroce Lady Vane.

-Pas Lord Finnegan, remarqua-t-il.

Cette pensée lui déplut plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Ronald avait pu remarquer que la jeune femme montrait à l'endroit de Seamus Finnegan un respect qu'elle ne ressentait pour personne d'autre, pas même le Roi Vernon et la Reine Pétunia.

-Pas Lord Finnegan, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais j'ai grandi avec lui. Il est mon frère, de cœur et d'épée sinon de mère, et je ne me verrais guère l'arracher aux bras de son petit amant pour porter ses enfants. S'il veut m'épouser, c'est pour me protéger, parce que lui seul dans cette cour serait à même de me laisser, une fois passée le mariage, mener ma vie comme je l'entends réellement. Pour autant, je ne lui laisserai point le poids de faire l'amour à celle qui est sa sœur.

Ronald hocha la tête, comprenant la situation. N'avait-il point précipité sa demande de mariage à Hermione pour qu'elle soit protégée par l'ombre du nom d'un homme ? Il l'aurait certainement fait tôt ou tard, cela était évident, mais tout de même...

-N'avez-vous point d'enfants ?

Il se fustigea mentalement pour la question qui venait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne l'y autorise. Par ailleurs, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et Lady Vane tourna un regard d'abord surpris, puis amusé sur lui, et éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Vous ne mâchez point vos mots, comte, s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis vous rougissez tel un Écossais ! Mais, pour répondre à votre question, non. Il existe des manières de s'assurer de cela...

A l'expression du comte de Nîmes, elle eut un rictus sombre.

-Je ne recours point aux faiseuses d'anges, comte. Mais la contraception n'existe point que pour les hommes.

Il toussota, soudain bien peu envieux de poursuivre la conversation, et il put voir au rire silencieux qui parcourait sa camarade qu'elle se moquait de sa réaction. L'hilarité de Lady Vane était contagieuse, et il sourit malgré lui, secouant la tête, avant de se redresser tandis que les cloches annonçaient six heures du matin.

-Lord Finnegan a annoncé une nouvelle chasse, ce matin. Je suppose que vous serez de la partie ?

Et en première ligne, s'il vous plaît, rétorqua-t-elle avec une révérence moqueuse qui le fit sourire.

-Alors je vous verrai ce tantôt. A la bonne heure, Madame.

Il lui offrit à son tour une révérence impeccable, et se détourna pour quitter les remparts, lorsque sa voix résonna derrière lui.

-Comte !

Il se retourna, haussant un sourcil, et elle indiqua les remparts de la main sans le regarder, yeux à nouveau posés sur le lointain.

-Je viens ici chaque matin à la même heure, annonça-t-elle.

Ronald faillit demander pourquoi elle lui donnait une telle information, mais se retint à la dernière seconde, et hocha brièvement la tête avant de disparaître dans la tour de garde. Il sut, alors, qu'il y serait également, ne serait-ce que pour percer à jour l'énigme Romilda Vane. Son sourire ne le quitta plus de la matinée.

…

Dix millions de livres, sept villages le long de la frontière espagnole, deux cents chevaux de race dont trente étalons, une demie-tonne d'argent, un quart de tonne d'or fondu, dix navires de marchand, cinq navires de guerre, douze tonnes chacune de maïs, de blé et de tournesol, une demie-tonne de sel, mille têtes de bétail, mille cinq cent chacune de chèvres et de moutons, deux cent livres de soie d'Asie, une collection de dix tapisseries représentant l'Avènement issue des collections royales, quinze glaces à la Française, dix carrosses, trente-six diamants issus des joyaux de la Couronne, douze émeraudes et dix rubis, un éléphant, un crocodile et un couple d'antilopes issus de la ménagerie royale, quarante visons à fourrure d'hermine...la liste se poursuivait sur presque quatre pages.

Et en bas, dernière et plus précieuse demande, l'Infante Astoria d'Espagne.

Théodore reposa avec un dégoût palpable l'ensemble de feuilles sur le bureau en ébène et se prit la tête dans les mains, soufflant afin de tenter de refouler la nausée qui montait d'instant en instant, menaçant de le submerger.

La dot. Il ne demeurait à régler que la dot d'Astoria. Après cela, les fiançailles seraient célébrées. Alors le Roi épouserait sa promise par procuration, afin de sceller l'union le plus rapidement possible. Et ce serait lui, Théodore, qui attendrait la jeune mariée devant l'autel. Ce serait lui qui prononcerait les vœux solennels à la place de son maître. Ce serait lui qui jurerait devant Dieu que Drago l'aimerait, l'honorerait et la chérirait.

Et ensuite, il n'y aurait point de nuit de noce. Ensuite, elle l'accompagnerait en France, irait jusqu'à Versailles, et serait couronnée Reine de France. Ensuite, il la remettrait à son époux véritable.

Il aurait volontiers donné le restant de sa vie pour être celui à qui elle donnerait véritablement ses promesses le jour des noces, pour caresser un instant la joue de porcelaine de la princesse, pour goûter, une seule et unique fois, le velours de ses lèvres.

Théodore soupira et sonda à nouveau la proposition de dot du regard. Le Roi d'Espagne avait été particulièrement généreux dans son offre. Théodore savait que s'il ne s'agissait que de Drago, ce dernier aurait volontiers fait traîner des années durant les négociations- où en était le Roi, par ailleurs, avec ses propres amours interdites en la personne de la marquise de Royan ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ainsi donc, même son ami et rival pouvait rencontrer des difficultés en matière de cœurs- mais hélas, ce n'était point Drago qui commanditait cette union, mais le Cardinal Rogue et la Reine-mère Narcissa, deux rocs qui se montreraient intransigeants sur la rapidité et la sûreté du mariage royal. Il serait grassement récompensé pour ses services à la Couronne, puis il redeviendrait l'austère Théodore Nott, le simple courtisan, le simple ami du Roi qui ne pourrait saluer sa Reine que de loin en loin tandis qu'elle poserait sur son maître des yeux de femme amoureuse, son ventre alourdi par les enfants que ce dernier y sèmerait.

Ayant une soudaine et incongrue envie de pleurer, Théodore ferma les yeux contre son destin.

…  
 _Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit_.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Hermione tandis qu'elle se dévêtissait à la hâte, comme si elle commettait un péché mortel de porter la simple robe blanche dans laquelle elle venait d'effectuer sa conversion. Le Cardinal Rogue l'avait enduite dans le plus grand secret, au lever du jour, dans la chapelle privative du Roi attenante aux appartements du monarque : si Hermione avait peut-être escompté le voir, elle avait été déçue. Ou soulagée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser à cet égard.

Le rictus méprisant du Premier Ministre durant la rapide cérémonie avait été suffisante pour dicter à Hermione ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de cette conversion, mais elle ne s'y attarda guère. Pansy Parkinson lui avait fait parvenir un billet, qui l'attendait dans son antichambre lorsqu'elle était revenue de la cérémonie, lui demandant de la rejoindre dans les jardins dès que possible, aussi la marquise se hâta-t-elle de vêtir une robe d'un bleu ciel, avant que de quitter à nouveau ses appartements.

Pansy Parkinson était installée derrière son bureau lorsque Hermione y fut introduite, ses jupons lie-de-vin répandus autour de son siège tandis qu'elle rédigeait une courte missive. Elle leva les yeux sur la marquise, et un rictus narquois apparut sur ses traits.

-Marquise, salua-t-elle en indiquant la chaise face à elle. Prenez donc place, je vous prie.

Hermione s'installa tandis que Pansy roulait sa missive, qu'elle scella ensuite à l'aide de cire noire et d'une chevalière à ses armoiries qu'elle tenait dans une boîte d'ivoire sur son bureau. Puis, elle héla le valet gardant la porte.

-Que l'on porte ceci à l'intention du gouverneur de la Bastille, commanda-t-elle sans décrocher ses yeux émeraude de Hermione, et en toute hâte, cela concerne le baron de Vouécourt. Et que l'on serve le thé.

Le valet effectua une brève révérence et sortit sans bruit. Par la porte ouverte, un autre valet pénétra, posant un plateau d'argent contenant le nécessaire à thé sur le bureau, entre les deux femmes. Hermione attendit qu'il fut sorti pour pencher la tête de côté.

-La Bastille ? Vouécourt ?

-Vous n'étiez donc point au courant, remarqua Pansy en versant le thé brûlant dans les deux tasses de porcelaine de Limoges. Vous n'écoutez réellement point les bavardages de la Cour, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre, pourtant, déclara calmement la duchesse. Les rumeurs colportées par ces têtes sans cervelle ont toujours, ou presque, un fondement. Écouter la foule permettrait d'avancer vos propres plans sur l'échiquier politique.

-Je n'ai que faire de l'échiquier politique, à dire le vrai, répliqua Hermione. Je suis prisonnière de Sa Majesté, non ministre en devenir.

Pansy se renfonça légèrement dans son siège, la dévisageant.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous que vous demeurerez à la Cour, marquise ? Personne n'a de réponse à cela, mais vous feriez mieux de vous trouver des alliés, de faire des créatures. Les courtisans vous imaginent la maîtresse du Roi- bientôt, ils vont rechercher votre faveur. Si vous n'êtes guère entourée par des personnes de confiance, ils vous dévoreront vivante.

Hermione se tut, saisissant sa tasse. Une odeur curieuse s'en dégageait.

-Du Lapsang Souchong, expliqua la duchesse en indiquant le thé. Un excellent breuvage, mais point adapté pour les novices. Je pourrais vous aider à vous entourer.

La marquise devina subitement d'où venait cette offre, et écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous me pensez son amante également, souffla-t-elle. Et vous désirez profiter de ma supposée faveur pour...pour...

-Pour que le moment venu, vous interveniez auprès du Roi afin de faire annuler mes noces au prince de Sicile, l'informa Pansy en se penchant en avant, rictus aux lèvres. Puisqu'il ne m'écoute guère- je me tourne vers vous.

-Je ne suis point la maîtresse du Roi, rétorqua Hermione. Et du reste, quand bien même je le fus, pourquoi m'écouterait-il davantage que sa meilleure amie ?

Les yeux de la belle duchesse étincelèrent.

-Drago n'est jamais tombé amoureux, décréta-t-elle. Jamais. Des amantes, il en a eu, et ô combien ! De quoi faire rougir certaines putains- mais si son corps fut de la partie, jamais, jamais n'a-t-il donné son cœur à quiconque.

-Le Roi n'est point amoureux de moi, répliqua Hermione, abasourdie, tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

Pansy se contenta d'un sourire.

-Point encore, prédit-elle avant de reprendre : mais dites m'en plus à ce sujet. Il n'y avait guère à se méprendre sur...l'intensité dont le Roi a fait preuve à votre égard en prenant congé de vous, hier soir.

Hermione soupira lentement, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Elle en profita pour boire une gorgée de thé, et le trouva excellent, quoique très fort et à l'allure exotique.

-Le Roi et moi avons échangé un baiser, hier soir, confia-t-elle à la duchesse dont les sourcils se haussèrent. Et si c'est lui qui l'a initié, c'est moi qui l'ai approfondi.

-Je vois, murmura Pansy en saisissant sa propre tasse. Donc, vous êtes aussi attirée par le Roi qu'il peut l'être par vous ?

-Vous conviendrez que d'un point de vue...physique...Sa Majesté est des plus avenantes, dit Hermione en rosissant. Mais fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'un moment qui ne se reproduira point, et qui est uniquement lié à l'euphorie que nous partagions. Tandis que Son Altesse et vous-même vous disputiez, le Roi et moi-même échangions des anecdotes drôles de nos vies respectives...cet échange est seulement né de cette hilarité.

La duchesse lui lança un rictus narquois par-dessus sa tasse.

-Je crains que vous allez vous acquérir une réputation, marquise, si vous vous jetez sur chaque homme qui passe lorsqu'il conte une plaisanterie.

Hermione se hérissa.

-Je ne- !

-Alors si ce n'est point le cas, pourquoi avoir embrassé le Roi ? Vous n'auriez guère cherché à lui rendre sa caresse s'il ne vous plaisait point, marquise.

Hermione se tut brusquement, prise au piège, tandis que la duchesse lui jetait un regard victorieux.

-Je ne suis point amoureuse du Roi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix obstinée.

-Sans doute, mais vous ne me frappez point comme étant le genre de personne pouvant s'adonner aux choses de l'amour sans, eh bien, sans amour, l'informa Pansy. Le Roi, lui, certes...mais vous êtes trop intègre, trop vraie pour cela, n'est-ce pas, marquise ? Si vous deviez tomber amoureuse de Sa Majesté- et l'attirance est souvent le préquel d'un tel sentiment- alors, vous vous donneriez entièrement à lui.

-La question ne se pose point, Madame la duchesse, puisque-

-Vous n'êtes point amoureuse de lui, oui, oui, je l'ai compris, renifla la duchesse en reposant sa tasse désormais vide avant de les resservir en thé.

La marquise l'observa un moment.

-Dites-le, commanda Pansy avec un sourire en coin. Si quelque chose vous démange, dites-le, marquise. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi en me dévisageant de la sorte.

-C'est seulement que...on dirait presque que vous avez envie de me voir succomber au Roi, lança prudemment Hermione.

-Je vous l'ai dit. S'il faisait de vous sa favorite, il mettrait certainement fin, pour vous plaire, à ces ignobles fiançailles entre Sicile et moi-même-

-Est-ce la seule raison qui vous y pousse ?

La duchesse fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

-Oui, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

-J'ai été convertie au catholicisme ce matin, déclara Hermione avec légèreté.

Pansy reposa la théière vide, visage soigneusement neutre, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les suspicions de Hermione que la duchesse ne lui avouait pas l'entière vérité : Pansy était au courant de sa conversion secrète.

-Un soudain changement de cœur en la faveur de Dieu, Madame la marquise, ou du Roi ? railla-t-elle et la marquise haussa les épaules en masquant un sourire.

-En la faveur de l'intérêt de certains amis, répondit la jeune femme avec une moue de dérision. J'eusse cependant préféré m'abstenir, ce fut long et ennuyeux.

A cela, ravie de lancer une pique à l'encontre de son rival, Pansy laissa échapper un reniflement de mépris.

-Ce qui ne m'étonne guère, marquise. Les sermons du cardinal Rogue ont toujours été d'un ennui à en mourir.

Victorieuse, Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant, ses yeux d'ambre venant heurter ceux, émeraude, de la duchesse de Paris :

-Je ne crois point avoir mentionné le cardinal Rogue, Madame la duchesse.

Prise au piège, Pansy se figea, avant de laisser un éclat d'admiration remplir son regard.

-Ma foi, marquise, lança-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, vous jouez donc enfin réellement aux jeux de pouvoir de la Cour...

La dame s'arrêta un instant, interdite, puis secoua la tête et reprit.

-Fort bien, marquise. On m'avait parlé de votre intelligence, et en voici la preuve concrète. Mon offre tient toujours...favorisez-moi et je vous porterai au pouvoir.

Hermione imita le rictus de la duchesse.

-Et pour le reste ?

-Il est de l'intérêt de la Reine-mère de vous voir dans le lit royal.

Les sourcils de Hermione se haussèrent brutalement. Abasourdie, elle dévisagea la duchesse qui poursuivit,

-Voyez-vous, elle s'imagine que vous pousser dans le lit de Drago aurait pour effet de lasser celui-ci de vous une fois repu de vos charmes...

Le regard d'ambre de la marquise noircit.

-La Reine-mère m'a convoquée chez elle voici quelques jours seulement de cela, Madame la duchesse, en me menaçant de me tenir loin de son fils.

-Changement de cœur, répliqua Pansy en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Et si le Roi venait à apprendre les manœuvres de sa mère ?

Lentement, yeux écarquillés, Pansy reposa sa tasse, dévisageant la marquise.

-Savez-vous réellement à quoi vous vous engagez là, marquise ? La Reine-mère n'est point Rogue ni moi-même. Il s'agit de la maîtresse suprême de la manipulation. Je crains que votre position dans le cœur du Roi ne soit guère assez fortifié encore pour que vous vous permettiez de vous immiscer de la sorte dans leur relation...tourner mère contre fils...un tour de force assurément, qui vous ferait des amis mais aussi des ennemis. Narcissa est très, très puissante, marquise...ses appuis se trouvent non seulement en France mais en-dehors. Ses sœurs sont reines, si elles interviennent en France au bénéfice de la Reine-mère, vous finirez morte dans un fossé avant que le jour nouveau ne soit levé...

-Vous me fournirez des appuis, duchesse, rappela Hermione.

-Entendez-moi bien, marquise, décréta Pansy en frissonnant devant le sérieux de la jeune femme, vous pourriez peut-être vous le permettre si le Roi était follement épris de vous, si vous étiez déjà sa favorite, déjà en place...mais une telle manœuvre politique serait dangereuse à l'heure actuelle.

-Je ne compte manipuler personne, se renfrogna Hermione, et même si le Roi et moi-même venions à tomber amoureux-

Elle ricana à cette seule pensée.

-alors rien ne garantit que je lui céderai, et même si ce fut le cas-

Elle émit un nouveau ricanement.

-je n'aurai jamais l'intention de manipuler quiconque.

-Innocente, soupira Pansy. Alors ne vous mêlez point de la Reine-mère pour l'heure. Il en va de votre survie même.

Désirant changer le sujet de la discussion- la seule image d'elle-même et le Roi devenant intimes lui provoquant à la fois des sueurs froides et des bouffées de chaleur- Hermione hocha la tête.

-Donnant, donnant, duchesse, rappela-t-elle et Pansy lui offrit un sourire torve.

-Cela est vrai, s'amusa-t-elle. Je crains que mes rapports avec Blaise ne soient guère aussi passionnants que les vôtres avec Sa Majesté. Le prince héritier de Savoie a mandée ma main en mariage- il espère certainement qu'une union avec la confidente du Roi de France le rapprocherait de Drago, quitte à former une alliance entre d'éventuels enfants, peut-être. Drago fut fiancé à la cousine du prince, la princesse héritière, qui fut emportée par un mal mystérieux il y a quelques années de cela- cela était fait pour ramener la Savoie dans le giron royal.

Pansy soupira, l'air lasse.

-Néanmoins je ne souhaitais guère épouser Savoie plus qu'un autre. Cependant, l'on ne rejette point un prince comme le dernier des mendiants et afin de cimenter mon refus, Drago a fait valoir qu'une autre alliance était déjà prévue pour moi, point encore rendue publique, mon union à un homme de rang similaire à Savoie.

-Le prince de Sicile, déclara Hermione. Mais vous êtes amis...

-Certes, certes, répliqua Pansy en se frottant la gorge. Mais dans mon émoi de l'annonce, j'ai accidentellement insulté Blaise en suggérant que j'eusse préféré épouser Savoie ou entrer au couvent que de l'épouser, lui.

Hermione inhala vivement.

-Son Altesse a du être furieuse, murmura-t-elle.

-Son Altesse l'était, confirma Pansy d'un air lugubre. Il m'insulta en retour, après quoi nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous disputer dès que nous nous croisons.

-Et vous êtes trop fiers tous deux pour vous excuser, soupira Hermione en se frottant les tempes. Vous disiez que vos relations étaient moins compliquées que les miennes avec le Roi, mais permettez-moi d'en douter, Madame.

Pansy eut un petit rire qui sonnait forcé. Il était évident qu'elle était peinée d'être parvenue au point de rupture de son amitié avec Blaise.

-Je ne saurais répondre pour vos fiançailles, Madame la duchesse, finit par émettre la marquise d'une voix doux, mais je peux déjà vanter vos mérites auprès du prince.

La duchesse eut un petit rire chevrotant.

-Je vous en remercie, Madame la marquise. Je suis navrée de mettre fin à cet entretien, mais...

Elle gesticula en direction d'un tas de lettres sur le bureau.

-Je comprends, déclara Hermione en se levant. Merci pour le thé, Madame, et pour vos...bons conseils.

Pansy la releva de sa révérence d'un mouvement élégant de doigts.

-Je suis certaine que nous aurons d'autres moments pour échanger, assura-t-elle et Hermione se demanda si une telle nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise.

-Je n'en doute point, répliqua-t-elle avec un faible sourire avant de prendre congé de la ravissante duchesse.

…

-Un bal masqué ?

Blaise Zabini, prince de Sicile, haussa un sourcil en direction de Drago qui lui offrit un rictus narquois. Le Méditerranéen dévisagea son vieil ami en plissant les yeux.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, mon frère, et je ne suis point encore certain de l'apprécier, décréta Blaise.

Drago se contenta d'un ricanement malveillant avant de tourner les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres, derrière lesquelles le jour se mourrait.

-Ce sont les derniers jours d'été, décréta le monarque. Un bal masqué afin de célébrer la fin de l'été- j'entends que mon règne soit faste de plaisirs, et non d'austérité comme m'y pousse mon Premier Ministre. Nous pourrons alors convier toute la Cour de France, et plutôt que de danser dans les salons du palais, nous dînerons et danserons dans les jardins.

-Une excellente idée, rétorqua le prince, mais pourquoi masqué ?

-Les dames tendent à l'impudeur lorsqu'elles se masquent, l'informa Drago en tournant à nouveau le regard vers son ami.

Blaise eut un rictus qui imita le sien.

-Mais vous ne voulez point les _dames_ , n'est-ce pas, Sire ? le vouvoya-t-il. Depuis quand n'avez-vous guère honoré ces _dames_ de vos...charmes ?

-Fort bien, reconnut le souverain, son rictus s'agrandissant : Hermione Granger tend à l'impudeur lorsqu'elle est à l'abri des regards.

Les sourcils de Blaise se haussèrent.

-Je vous mande pardon ?

-Je l'ai embrassée, hier, tandis que Pansy et toi vous hurliez à la figure tels des marchandes de vin, expliqua le Roi en ignorant l'inhalation admiratif et horrifié à la fois de son camarade d'enfance. À l'abri des regards, dans un bosquet des jardins : elle ne fera rien à découvert, mais elle est attirée par moi et elle ne peut se le nier à elle-même.

-Et elle vous a laissé faire ?

-Oh, crois-moi, Blaise. Elle y a activement participé.

Le visage royal reflétait une joie que le prince y avait rarement vu. Drago se tenait comme un conquérant victorieux, et qu'importe si le butin convoité était une petite marquise hérétique.

-Eh bien, murmura Blaise, abasourdi. Eh bien...et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, elle tente de se persuader que hier soir n'était qu'une hallucination, ricana le Roi. Mais la marquise est curieuse et ne pourra s'empêcher de revenir vers le feu qui l'a brûlé pour tenter de le maîtriser.

-Et vous, dans tout cela ?

-Moi ?

Le Roi haussa les épaules, mais Blaise y lut une certaine tension. Il secoua la tête devant l'hypocrisie de son ami : Drago pouvait dénoncer la réaction de la marquise tant qu'il le désirait, il n'était guère mieux placé qu'elle sur le sujet. Le prince connaissait le blond depuis des années : pour l'avoir vu séduire tellement de femmes, il n'avait jamais connu une telle fascination de sa part pour l'objet de ses désirs.

-Tu me connais, Blaise, annonça Drago d'une voix ferme.

-Oui, je vous connais, répliqua Blaise. Aussi est-ce pourquoi je me demande pourquoi je ne reconnais guère l'homme assis face à moi, à dépenser une fortune dans un bal masqué pour séduire celle qu'il convoite, pour en tirer quoi- un baiser ? Deux peut-être ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la marquise ne finira guère dans votre lit en quelques jours.

La mâchoire de Drago se serra brusquement, et le prince sut qu'il pénétrait dans des eaux profondes et dangereuses. Le Roi détestait qu'on tente de l'analyser.

-J'ai déjà dépensé de plus grandes fortunes pour séduire des femmes, rappela-t-il. À dire le vrai, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, Zabini...aucune autre ne m'a opposée la farouche détermination de Hermione Granger.

-Et pour le reste... ?

-De quoi me parles-tu, encore ?

-De Potter.

Il y eut un long silence menaçant tandis que Drago dévisageait son ami avec une extrême froideur.

-Tu mets les pieds là où n'est point ta place, finit-il par siffler. Je t'interdis de- si jamais cela lui parvient, à elle, je-

-Je dis seulement, tenta Blaise, que cela ne sera pas pour lui plaire. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de-

-Elle ne l'apprendra jamais, tu m'entends ?

-Vous la perdrez.

-Je ne la retiens guère, lança Drago d'une voix glaciale. Point dans mon lit, en tout cas. Pour le reste- a-t-elle le choix ? Elle est ma prisonnière, Blaise. C'est elle qui l'a voulu.

-Les conditions de-

Drago se pencha en avant, menaçant.

-Elle ne l'apprendra jamais, répéta-t-il.

Le prince de Sicile, vaincu, soupira.

-Elle ne l'apprendra jamais, affirma-t-il. De ma part en tout cas.

-Je suis ravi que nous soyons en accord sur le sujet, répondit Drago après un long silence. Naturellement, pour le bal, point de partenaires définitifs...

…

 **Aaaah, mes chers, chers courtisans. Voici donc un chapitre de plus de bouclé- je dois avouer qu'il s'agissait plus d'un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose. Ron et Romilda se rapprochent doucement mais sûrement et dansent l'un autour de l'autre, Pansy tente d'appuyer la faveur de Hermione qui lui retourne magnifiquement dans la face, Hermione continue à jouer à des jeux dangereux et à placer ses pions sur l'échiquier politique en se mettant Pansy dans la poche, Théodore a les preuves concrètes devant lui qu'Astoria est vendue à un autre, et Drago a une idée crapuleuse derrière la tête- qui fonctionnera peut-être, peut-être pas... Et ce cher duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter est évoqué! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe de ce côté-là? Que cache Drago? Et Blaise, d'ailleurs, qui est au courant? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry aura un rôle de premier ordre plus tard, mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue pour lui de revenir dans la fiction. Pas de Dramione dans ce chapitre hélas, chapitre qui d'ailleurs est un peu court, mais la prochaine partie devrait vous satisfaire sur les deux volets...**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous en sucre. Maintenant, faites préparer mon carrosse, je me rends sur l'heure au bal, au bal masqué ohé ohé. Ah et puis faites parvenir vos messages- je veux dire, parchemins- je veux dire, reviews.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Oyé oyé bonnes gens! Sa Majesté le Roi Drago Ier de la dynastie Malefoy vous convie, accompagné de la Reine-mère Narcissa Malefoy, du Premier Ministre Severus Rogue, et de tous les courtisans de France et de Navarre, à lire le chapitre suivant, à lire les notes de fin de chapitre, et à laisser une review, sans quoi Sa Majesté le Roi se verra dans l'obligation de vous brûler au bûcher car c'est hérésie que la lecture fantôme.**

 **A présent, place au chapitre!**

 **…**

-Votre Majesté.

Théodore Nott se courba en une révérence impeccable, dont la femme face à lui le releva aussitôt. Il leva les yeux vers la Reine Andromeda d'Espagne- si différente de sa sœur aînée Narcissa, mais possédant la même sorte de beauté classique et élégante.

-Marchons un moment, voulez-vous, Monsieur le comte ?

L'espagnol d'Andromeda était coupé d'un fort accent autrichien. Au contraire de sa sœur, qui s'était efforcée d'apprendre la langue de son futur époux jusqu'à la maîtriser mieux que bien des Français, la Reine d'Espagne ne s'était jamais donné l'effort. Dans le même temps, Théodore ne put que secrètement admettre que s'il eut été à la place d'Andromeda, il n'aurait guère fourni de sueur à tenter de séduire plus avant le Roi d'Espagne, qui était contrefait et franchement laid. Cependant, il ne s'était point attendu à voir la Reine marcher dès l'aube dans les jardins de l'Escurial d'une démarche raide, un air de mélancolie pesant sur ses épaules, à l'heure même où il s'offrait toujours une promenade afin d'inspirer l'air purificateur du matin avant que la chaleur madrilène écrasante ne vienne l'étouffer, le poussant à demeurer à l'intérieur du palais jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Deux dames d'honneur suivaient leur maîtresse à distance respectueuse, et Théodore sut que leur conversation, quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait entendue de personne hormis de la Reine et lui-même.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, graviers du chemin craquant sous leurs pas, tandis que le soleil levant nimbait les arbres et les parterres d'un rouge glorieux. Enfin, la Reine laissa échapper un soupir douloureux et, sans le regarder, l'interpella.

-J'ai un fils et deux filles. À cette heure, l'année prochaine, je n'aurai plus qu'un fils. Ma fille aînée sera alors Reine de Pologne et ma cadette, Reine de France.

Il put percevoir, du coin de l'œil, les sourcils d'Andromeda se froncer.

-Lorsque ma propre mère me fit partir de Vienne pour rejoindre mon époux ici, à Madrid, il n'y avait dans ses yeux que joie et fierté. J'ai peine à appeler aux mêmes sentiments pour mes propres filles. Je ne sais que trop quelle peut être la déception d'un mariage mal arrangé.

Andromeda frissonna brièvement.

-Je n'ai guère de doute que Drago, mon neveu, traitera bien ma fille, comte. Cependant, Narcissa n'a jamais rien pu me cacher, même si elle le tente souvent.

La Reine tourna vers lui un regard soigneusement neutre.

-Il ne l'aimera point. Astoria...Astoria a le corps d'une femme et l'esprit romantique d'une petite fille, qui rêve du chevalier en armure qui viendrait l'enlever sur son fier destrier blanc. Le Roi de France n'a que faire des enfants en son lit. J'ai suivi attentivement chaque rumeur lui prêtant une liaison, et les femmes qu'il choisit, hormis une grande beauté, ont toutes quelque chose en commun- l'ambition. Chacune d'elles se rêve en favorite, en quasi-souveraine. Hormis sans doute la dernière en date, la petite Royan...qui ressemble peut-être plus à Astoria qu'aux autres dames que le Roi tend à préférer.

Andromeda eut un ricanement cynique.

-Mais mon Astoria n'aurait jamais dû être princesse. Elle ne sera jamais à la hauteur des intrigues qui pleuvront sur et autour d'elle lorsqu'elle s'y trouvera. Elle sera, malgré elle, une proie facile pour celles et ceux qui voudront abuser de sa position, de son affection et de sa protection. Elle sera seule, entourée de monstres...ma cadette serait certainement plus heureuse dans une robe de bure, à cultiver les champs et à dormir dans une masure, auprès d'un homme qui l'aimerait, que sur le trône de France !

La voix de la Reine d'Espagne trembla, et Théodore se tourna légèrement vers elle, lisant sur le beau visage de la souveraine tout le tourment que cette information lui causait. Malgré lui, son cœur se pinça. Il avait tant de fois songé à la même chose que la Reine : Astoria serait malheureuse à Versailles. Andromeda capta son regard, et le sien s'adoucit.

-Je suis mère avant d'être politicienne et femme avant d'être Reine, murmura-t-elle. Si ma propre mère ne me vit jamais autrement qu'un moyen de s'allier à l'Espagne, j'ai à cœur le bonheur de ma fille...hélas, je ne suis point la maîtresse ici, et mon époux n'a que faire des états d'âme de notre fille. Daphné...Daphné me rappelle tant Narcissa. Même si elle ne célèbre guère un mariage d'amour, elle saura en tirer son parti...cependant, Astoria, elle, est trop innocente pour user de subterfuges, et les loups s'arracheront son cadavre.

Elle parlait des courtisans. Théodore plissa les lèvres.

-Votre Majesté, murmura-t-il. Le Roi de France ne maltraiterait guère votre fille et ne permettrait point qu'on lui fasse du mal.

-Le Roi de France, le corrigea Andromeda avec un regard savant, tentera d'ignorer jusqu'à l'existence de son épouse tant elle lui déplaît.

La Reine soupira, croisant ses doigts devant son ventre serré dans un corset noir.

-J'ai aimé, autrefois, confia-t-elle. Je voulus m'enfuir avec lui...j'aurais renié tout, patrie et héritage, droit et devoir, simplement pour être serrée une fois encore dans ses bras. Je tentai, une nuit, de m'enfuir de Vienne avec lui. Nous fûmes dénoncés et pris aussitôt...il ne dut la vie qu'à ma promesse que j'irai du même pas épouser le Roi d'Espagne fraîchement couronné. Je ne le revis jamais. Et puis, cinq années plus tard, il prit femme à son tour et eut une fille...il mourut peu après cela. Sa veuve m'écrivit alors, m'annonçant qu'il était mort en serrant sur son cœur un mouchoir de soie brodé à mes initiales que je lui avais donné lorsqu'il était l'ambassadeur de France à Vienne...il m'aimait, je l'adorais. J'eusse voulu que ma petite fille connaisse un si grand amour, un amour véritable, sans, néanmoins, la vie de regret qui s'ensuivit, car jamais, jamais, je le jure devant Dieu, je ne cesserai d'aimer le duc Ted Tonks.

Théodore, yeux écarquillés, dévisagea la Reine. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la femme qui se tenait dans l'ombre du Roi d'Espagne ait pu un jour être si follement éprise d'un simple noble français. Ted Tonks...sa fille unique était Nymphadora, l'épouse du vicomte d'Arcachon. Théodore ne les avait jamais rencontrés, mais savait qu'ils appartenaient aux amis de la marquise de Royan et du duc de La Rochelle.

-Elle aura besoin de vous, comte, décréta soudainement Andromeda et son cœur plongea dans ses chausses tandis qu'elle poursuivait, soyez près d'elle, toujours.

-Votre Majesté...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle apeuré. Si ses sentiments à l'endroit de l'Infante étaient découverts, il les mettrait tous les deux en danger...la Reine se tourna vers lui.

-Je connais bien le regard que vous portez à ma fille, le prévint-elle. C'était le regard que mon Ted me portait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi...aidez-la, comte, et ma reconnaissance éternelle vous sera acquise.

-Je ne sais ce que Sa Majesté-

-Vous savez fort bien.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Théodore, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, répondit,

-Je l'aiderai. Je la protégerai. Toujours.

-Voilà qui est entendu, répondit Andromeda avec un rictus narquois. Aidez-la, et je vous aiderai en retour, comte.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle dépassa le comte avec un bref hochement de tête et disparut dans le palais, suivie par ses deux dames de compagnie tandis que le comte de Calais, abasourdi et la tête emplie de questions, demeurait figé.

…

Ernest McMillan, Ernie pour ses plus proches amis, Marquis de Perth, regarda autour de lui, visage soigneusement neutre, prenant en compte tous les éléments l'entourant tandis qu'il s'avançait à la suite des quatre gardes venus accueillir son carrosse aux portes du palais dont il ne conservait que de vagues souvenirs. Combien de fois, durant son enfance, sa mère l'avait-elle traîné ici en voyage, bravant la féroce Mer du Nord afin de s'assurer que son fils embrasserait non seulement l'héritage paternel, qui était écossais, mais également l'héritage maternel, originaire d'ici ? Si les longues leçons qui lui avaient été inculquées ici l'avaient autrefois agacé, il les appréciait aujourd'hui. Il maîtrisait à la perfection la langue locale, savait les coutumes et les dégoûts du pays et de la Cour Royale, et ces atouts lui permettaient d'être choisi par le Roi Vernon d'Écosse pour y mener l'ambitieuse mission du souverain.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson glacial. Les couloirs, les salons du palais d'Orange n'étaient guère chauffés, été comme l'hiver et, si les campagnes écossaises étaient froides, du moins pouvait-on aisément se chauffer au coin d'un feu ronflant où que l'on se trouve. Ici, point de tout cela : le maître des lieux, le Roi de Hollande, se complaisait dans le froid absolu et l'imposait à tous ceux qui gravitaient en son sillage.

Par ailleurs, le palais, qui avait été avant son règne un lieu de beauté, de splendeurs, de festivités, était à présent sombre, les chandelles distribuées avec parcimonie. Les murs de blanc et d'or avaient été repeints de noir et de rouge, des boiseries foncées placées par-dessus les antiques fresques représentant les Saints et les plaisirs. Les tableaux, statues et tapisseries n'étaient point de ceux qui font enfler de bonheur et de délice le cœur, car s'ils étaient exécutés d'une main de maître, ils ne représentaient, en leurs couleurs sombres, que mort et désolation. Cela donnait le ton.

Deux gardes firent ouvrir les grandes portes de la Salle du Trône, et le comité pénétra dans une longue pièce oblique, centrale au pouvoir représentatif. Les gardes vinrent se positionner respectueusement près des portes, et le marquis se retrouva seul pour s'avancer d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les deux trônes- l'un plus grand et mieux ouvragé que le second, qui n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique- qui se trouvaient sur une haute estrade à l'opposé de la porte.

Aussi blond et haut que les habitants de ce pays continental, Ernie McMillan s'arrêta devant les trônes, n'osant guère lever les yeux sur leurs occupants, et plongea sur un genou, attendant dans le silence le plus absolu dans la pièce autrement vide.

-Parle.

La commande était prononcée d'une voix glaciale, dénuée d'amabilité, et à nouveau, le marquis frissonna. Un bruit inconnu lui fit relever la tête, à hauteur de l'estrade, et il se retrouva figé, regardant dans les yeux un immense serpent qui sifflait doucement en le guettant. La bête était aussi épaisse que le torse d'un homme, et Ernie ne doutait guère qu'elle puisse le broyer en un instant, dut-elle se mettre de telles idées en tête. Un claquement de langue agacée l'arracha à sa contemplation terrifiée, et il leva les yeux plus haut, sur le Roi de Hollande.

Il se faisait appeler Vol-de-Mort, ou Voldemort, à cause du grand nombre de vies prises par sa main, mais le Roi Tom de la dynastie Riddle avait été d'une beauté époustouflante, autrefois. De cette légendaire apparence ne subsistait dorénavant rien que le port du corps, la fierté de l'allure. Le Roi Tom était, au physique, à soixante années passées, un monstre.

Sa peau était grisâtre, son nez réduit à deux fentes, et ses yeux étincelaient de rouge. Ernie put alors constater que Voldemort devait être, comme l'affirmait la rumeur, malade- d'une maladie qui semblait être atroce. Le peuple, cependant, s'imaginait simplement que cet homme était l'envoyé du Diable, et que sa laideur présente n'était due qu'à sa personnalité intérieure prenant le pas sur sa beauté extérieure d'autrefois.

Ses yeux quittèrent brièvement le monarque pour s'arrêter sur la Reine de Hollande à ses côtés. Tout comme son royal époux- dont elle était la cadette de vingt bonnes années- la Reine Bellatrix avait été d'une beauté à couper le souffle, assez pour faire se pâmer les hommes en son sillage. Si la grande beauté de ses petites sœurs, la Reine Narcissa de France et la Reine Andromeda d'Espagne, était chantée à travers l'Europe, elles ne parvenaient point à la cheville de leur aînée. Approchant la cinquantaine, la Reine conservait davantage de traits physiques que son mari, en faisant une femme qui, aujourd'hui encore, pouvait rivaliser avec des femmes bien plus jeunes qu'elle- tant qu'elle ne souriait point, car ses dents avaient pris la couleur de la pourriture de son âme.

-Ne t'occupe guère de Nagini, siffla le Roi, tirant Ernie à sa contemplation. Parle !

Le marquis dénota le tutoiement dénué de respect du Roi, et se lança.

-Votre Majesté, souffla-t-il en hollandais, je suis votre humble serviteur. J'apporte un message de mon maître, le Roi Vernon d'Écosse, qui éprouve le désir de s'allier à vous dans la guerre contre la France qu'il est de notoriété que vous préparez.

Il y eut un long silence, et Ernie se sentit de plus en plus inconfortable, puis le Roi parla à nouveau, d'une voix froide.

-Voyez-vous cela, siffla-t-il. Et quel serait l'intérêt du gros Dursley ?

-Insulte lui a été faite par le Roi Drago de France, Votre Majesté. Le neveu de la Reine Pétunia, Harry Potter, duc de La Rochelle, a été emprisonné sans procès par le Roi de France.

-Une question d'honneur familial, donc. Comme c'est...touchant.

Le Roi pencha la tête sur le côté, et se mit à tapoter de ses longs ongles sur le repose-bras de son trône, tandis que son épouse laissait échapper un ricanement malveillant.

-Vernon ne me frappe point comme étant homme à s'embarrasser de telles notions, reprit Voldemort. Alors, qu'espère-t-il tirer d'une telle alliance, messager ?

Le marquis hocha la tête.

-Le Roi Vernon désire seulement que lorsque vous prendrez la France, les terres d'Aquitaine lui soient remises. L'Aquitaine a été durant des années propriété de l'Angleterre, ennemie traditionnelle de l'Écosse, et mon maître prévoit de déclencher éventuellement une guerre entre Angleterre et Écosse. L'Aquitaine en sa possession, il détiendrait un antique port d'attache anglais sur le continent.

Voldemort eut un sourire dénué d'humour et croisa pensivement ses doigts devant lui.

-Je vois, répéta-t-il à nouveau. Ma Reine estime, à raison, que ton Roi est un imbécile. Elle pense également que nous n'avons point à nous embarrasser du support de la petite Écosse et de ses quelques maigres forces armées pour remporter cette guerre, et une fois de plus, elle a raison.

La Reine éclata d'un rire sauvage, couvrant son mari d'un regard amoureux, et il ricana.

-Cependant, je vais accepter la demande de Vernon. Je lui donnerai l'Aquitaine, et il m'aidera à vaincre la France dont je porterai bientôt la couronne. Une fois, toutefois, qu'il a conquis l'Angleterre- s'il y parvient- j'entends qu'il me donne la moitié du pays anglais.

Ernie hocha la tête. Vernon- ou plutôt, les conseillers de Vernon, dont lui-même, Lord Finnegan et Lady Vane- s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité.

-Vous l'aurez, assura-t-il, le temps que mon maître acquiert l'Irlande pour vous. Après cette conquête, vous pourrez garder l'Irlande, et nous reprendrons l'Angleterre.

Un éclat menaçant parvint dans les yeux du Roi, et Ernie eut une sueur froide. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il craignit pour sa vie, puis l'instant passa et le marquis se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Voilà qui me paraît une négociation rondement menée, ronronna le Roi de Hollande. Va, repose-toi et restaure-toi. Demain tu reprendras le chemin de ton pays, et lorsque tu reviendras, mille navires aux couleurs des Dursley t'accompagneront.

-Oui, Votre Majesté, murmura Ernie en se relevant enfin pour prendre congé.

Le Roi de Hollande le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie de deux gardes, et la porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sec.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère, lança la Reine Bellatrix d'une voix boudeuse.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et nota qu'elle avait croisé les bras telle une enfant, le foudroyant du regard. Aussi vif qu'un serpent, il attrapa son épouse par les cheveux et la tira à genoux devant lui. Bellatrix laissa échapper un cri mêlé de plaisir et de douleur.

-Il ne t'appartient pas de discuter mes décisions, Bella, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa chevelure, les tirant à l'endolorir tout à fait.

-Crois-tu réellement, après tant d'années de mariage, après tant de temps passé auprès de moi, que je donnerai à cet imbécile de Vernon l'occasion de me spolier de mes conquêtes ? siffla-t-il. Il aura l'Aquitaine, le temps de conquérir Irlande et Angleterre. Après cela, j'envahirai les îles et les ferai miennes par-dessus son cadavre ! Cela me fera un Roi, et non trois, à abattre pour obtenir ces territoires- et un Roi idiot avec cela !

Elle lui sourit, tentant de l'apaiser, et il se sentit pris de désir devant la douleur évidente peinte sur les traits de son épouse. Baissant ses culottes noires de sa main libre, il força le visage de la Reine près de son sexe et, obéissante, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle le prit en bouche, ignorant tous deux les gardes postés dans la salle qui savaient qu'ils ne devaient point émettre un seul mouvement s'ils ne voulaient point mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Alors, la main du Roi devint moins lourde, moins douloureuse dans la chevelure abondante de sa femme, et il se mit à la caresser, sa fureur retombant au gré des caresses de la Reine, tandis que sa joie devant sa chance inouïe de l'annonce du messager de Vernon lui revenait.

…

Hermione souffla doucement, tentant d'évacuer la nervosité qui l'étreignait, avant de baisser un regard d'ambre critique sur les jupons émeraude et noirs qu'elle portait, ne désirant rien que de courir s'enfermer quelque part, où l'on ne la retrouverait guère pour la forcer à assister à cette mascarade. Cependant, elle redressa le masque aux mêmes couleurs qu'elle portait sur son visage et se tourna vers Pansy Parkinson, laquelle- vêtue d'argent moiré- avait décidée d'aider la jeune femme à se vêtir pour le bal masqué annoncé par le Roi, trois semaines plus tôt.

-Pourquoi m'avoir vêtue des couleurs favorites de Sa Majesté, Madame la duchesse ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

La duchesse de Paris lui rétorqua un regard limpide d'innocence qui ne la trompa guère.

-Ai-je fait cela ? s'étonna-t-elle. Si tel est le cas, je ne m'en suis point aperçue, je vous l'assure.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un rictus, sachant le jeu percé à jour, et Hermione soupira en se tournant à nouveau vers le grand miroir ornant sa chambre personnelle.

-Je sais que vous escomptez me voir l'amante du Roi, Madame, puisque cela augmenterait votre propre faveur, lança Hermione en triturant ses gants noirs, néanmoins, je ne suis point de la partie et vous le savez.

-Oh, cessez de tenter de vous en persuader, ricana la duchesse. Vous avez tant aimé son contact, son baiser, que vous brûlez à petit feu de recommencer...votre fiancé et les sentiments que vous pouvez lui porter ne sont rien, rien que de la poussière à côté de votre désir pour le Roi.

-Ce n'est point vérité que cela, s'agaça Hermione.

Mais la marquise savait que si les mots de la ministre officieuse la piquaient tant, c'était parce qu'elle tenait assurément une part de vérité. Elle n'avait guère pensé au comte après le baiser échangé avec le monarque, même si son souvenir lui avait fait mettre fin à leur caresse, et si elle avait tenté de se culpabiliser par la suite en songeant au fiancé en question, elle n'y était point parvenue. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Ronald, son esprit divaguait aussitôt vers le Roi et la violence du désir qu'il lui inspirait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer et si Ronald l'emportait certainement lorsqu'elle opposait la droiture et les qualités morales des deux hommes, elle savait qu'un mariage nécessitait des bases plus solides que l'amitié. Si de telles unions fonctionnaient pour la majorité de ceux qui furent mariés par intérêt, cela ne pouvait convenir à un cœur qui désire ailleurs...comme le sien. Elle n'était point amoureuse du Roi, malgré le désir et l'admiration qu'elle pouvait lui porter, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de ternir sa réputation en se lançant dans une aventure sans lendemain avec celui qui était coutumier de ce fait.

Cependant, s'il l'embrassait à nouveau, s'il la tenait entre ses bras puissants, saurait-elle mettre fin à leur étreinte ? La force que cela lui avait demandée une première fois fut inouïe. Alors recommencer ? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que le Roi se désintéresse d'elle...

Bien qu'elle tentât de dissimuler son malaise, Pansy le sentit, et elle fut prise d'un étonnement sans fin lorsqu'elle sentit la main tiède de la duchesse serrant son épaule. Dans le miroir, la marquise capta le regard de son alliée, qui l'observait en retour avec attention et avec une pointe d'inquiétude non feinte. Ce fut cette dernière expression qui poussa la jeune femme à confier,

-Si je deviens, un jour, la maîtresse du Roi, je vous favoriserai, assura-t-elle. Mais ne comptez point sur cela, Madame, et n'espérez guère m'y pousser. Si un jour je m'abaissais à violer ma parole et à rompre mes vœux de loyauté et de fidélité envers mon futur époux, ce ne serait point à cause de vos intrigues ou de celles de la Reine-mère, mais à cause de mon propre cœur.

La main de la duchesse de Paris se resserra brièvement sur son épaule, et elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Nous devons partir, annonça-t-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte des appartements et disparurent vers les jardins, qui, en ce début de nuit de novembre, étaient illuminés de mille torches. Hermione serra autour d'elle sa cape noire doublée d'hermine teinte d'émeraude, et s'extasia en silence devant la beauté des torches qui illuminaient les bosquets éphémères, plantés pour le premier bal donné par le Roi durant son règne. De longues tables étaient nappées de blanc, frappées de la fleur de lys d'or représentant la monarchie française, et des serveurs en livrée des mêmes couleurs parcouraient l'intense foule, plateaux de Champagne Dom Pérignon au bras ou délivrant amuse-gueules aux convives. Les fontaines étaient lancées, malgré la fraîcheur qui, d'ici à quelques semaines, les ferait geler, et Hermione s'émerveilla des milles brillantes couleurs qui composaient la scène idyllique. Cela était comme les bals de contes de fées...elle ne reconnut personne, derrière leurs masques, mais elle savait que tout à chacun tentait de deviner qui était qui, et de petits groupes d'amis et de proches s'étaient formés. Sur une haute estrade jouaient trente-deux violons, et deux flûtes, et au rythme doux de la musique portée par la nuit, elle vit des couples danser à travers l'herbe et les chemins, et ne doutait guère que d'aucuns profitaient de leur relatif anonymat pour retrouver amants ou maîtresses, pour danser avec des camarades interdits. Malgré elle, un frisson parcourut la marquise, un frisson de décadence, lui rappelant qu'elle-même était anonyme.

Elle vit une flamboyante chevelure rousse dont elle connaissait bien les teintes. Ginny Weasley dansait dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui tentait de la rapprocher de lui tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir une distance. Hermione plissa les yeux, mais la jeune rousse se pencha vers l'oreille de son soupirant et y souffla quelques mots dont elle ne pouvait que soupçonner la teneur, puisqu'il se raidit brusquement et la tint respectueusement après cela. Masquant un petit sourire satisfait, Hermione n'intervint guère. À dire le vrai, elle eut aimé aller voir Ginny, mais elle savait que là où se trouvait la jeune fille, Lavande Brown se tenait toujours non loin et il était hors de question, pour elle, de croiser le chemin de la ravissante Clermont, sans quoi son identité serait découverte. Hermione songea, non pour la première fois, que la Brown avait une influence néfaste sur la jeune Weasley, et se promit subitement de passer plus de temps avec Ginny à l'avenir, afin de tenter de l'en soustraire. Ginny n'était point promise encore, et Hermione savait que cela était uniquement dû à sa fréquentation de la blonde : les hommes voulaient tous passer un moment dans les draps de la Clermont, mais aucun ne voulait l'épouser à cause de sa facilité à aimer, et Ginny, malgré elle, s'en trouvait salie. Un sentiment malaisé saisit la jeune marquise en songeant à l'impressionnante liste d'amants de Lavande Brown, dont Vouécourt ou Blaise : le Roi avait-il été l'amant de la jeune femme ? Eu égard de sa beauté, le contraire eut été surprenant. Et puisqu'elle songeait à Vouécourt, qu'en était-il de son emprisonnement ? Le Roi l'avait-il fait pour elle ? Depuis leur baiser, elle ne s'était guère entretenue avec Sa Majesté, et si elle avait continué à le voir, elle n'avait plus été conviée à sa table de jeu ou à des chasses royales. Pas une fois, en trois semaines, ne lui avait-il adressé la parole, et pas une fois ne l'avait-il même regardé. Hermione entendait les murmures des courtisans spéculant sur la nature de leurs relations : avaient-ils rompu ? Même la Reine-mère avait cessé de la guetter comme si elle eut été la peste noire personnifiée. Il semblerait que Sa Majesté se fut désintéressée d'elle. Le Roi agissait comme si elle n'existait point, tout bonnement, et sa curiosité en était piquée, dans le même temps que, malgré elle, elle en avait été blessée.

Refusant de laisser s'envoler sa bonne humeur, la marquise saisit une coupe de Champagne et en apprécia la chaleur glacée tandis que Pansy et elle se promenaient côte à côte, en silence, à travers la foule. Les rires s'élevaient au rythme des notes de musique, le tout porté par une brise inexistante, et Hermione sentit l'anonymat l'envelopper dans son manteau de délassement. Il était si bon, si satisfaisant de se promener dans les magnifiques jardins du palais royal sans que quiconque ne la reconnaisse, sans entendre autour d'elle les murmures, les injures et les spéculations, sans voir les courtisans s'écarter devant elle comme s'ils la méprisaient ou la craignaient. Hermione eut l'envie paisible mais insistante de retenir la nuit, de ne point la laisser s'échapper, car demain, la danse qu'elle connaissait si bien reprendrait : elle redeviendrait l'hérétique, la maîtresse, l'imposteur, tandis que cette nuit, pour quelques heures, elle était la personne qu'elle choisirait d'être, un masque déformant sa personnalité au gré de ses désirs, telle la Cendrillon du conte récemment écrit redevenant servante au lendemain du bal.

Pansy dirigea leurs pas, et Hermione se contenta de la suivre, en paix avec le monde. La duchesse de Paris les écarta quelque peu de la foule, et elles prirent place sur un banc de marbre blanc près d'un bosquet. La marquise frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur de la pierre à travers ses jupons, et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules.

Un homme se présenta devant eux, un chapeau orné d'une plume de faisan dissimulant sa coiffe, un masque serti de saphirs d'un bleu pur cachant ses traits. Il leur offrit une révérence impeccablement exécutée, et Hermione admira un instant sa haute stature élégante, drapée dans un justaucorps et une culotte du même bleu que ses joyaux et d'une cape épousant son chapeau noir. Elle ne manqua guère, cependant, de saisir le raidissement de la duchesse à ses côtés, et elle comprit lorsque, de sous le masque, s'éleva la voix séduisante de Blaise Zabini, prince de Sicile, qui tendit une main gantée vers Pansy.

-Puis-je vous offrir cette danse, Madame ?

La marquise nota à quel point, cependant, malgré les apparences, le prince était tendu, et que cette offre galante ne lui plaisait guère. Pansy ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant clairement à lui intimer de partir dans des termes moins que polis, mais un éclat passa dans les yeux sombres du prince et la duchesse hésita, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione les observa communiquer de la sorte quelques instants, se demandant quel message ils se passaient mais lui échappait à elle, puis la duchesse saisit la main tendue.

-Mais certainement, Monsieur.

Blaise hocha la tête en direction de la marquise qui lui rendit sa discrète salutation, et il accompagna la duchesse de Paris vers les danseurs. Hermione les perdit de vue l'instant suivant, et décida d'attendre le retour de la duchesse à l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle étrenna sa coupe de Champagne contre elle et en but une petite gorgée, yeux parcourant la foule, lorsqu'elle se tendit subitement, ses instincts en alerte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se mouvoir, cependant, son intuition se vit confirmée lorsqu'elle sentit, derrière elle, des doigts caresser lentement sa taille. Ce n'avait rien de vulgaire, et le toucher, à peine présent, était, elle le savait, seulement effectué pour la prévenir de la présence derrière elle. Malgré tout, elle sentit ses joues s'infuser de rouge vif : il demeurait quelque chose de profondément intime dans le geste. Elle entendit un froissement de cape, et sursauta à peine lorsqu'elle entendit, tout bas, les lèvres de l'autre proches de son oreille :

-Accompagnez-moi.

La marquise se leva presque aussitôt, presque sans le vouloir, son corps se mouvant de lui-même. Elle n'eut point le temps de s'appesantir sur sa volonté à obéir à l'ordre caressant, cependant, puisqu'une main gantée saisit la sienne avec douceur mais fermeté, et elle se trouva à s'enfoncer côte à côte avec l'homme plus profondément dans les jardins. Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, bifurquant au gré des bosquets et des haies, jusqu'à ce que la musique de l'orchestre ne soit qu'un murmure à l'horizon. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû s'affoler, mais elle ne le pouvait guère : son corps entier obéissait à la paix intérieure qui l'avait envahie dès lors qu'elle eut posé le pied au bal royal. Au contraire, elle se sentait en sûreté, comme si elle se tenait abritée dans une bulle loin du monde.

-Il est d'usage d'inviter une dame à danser avant de la convaincre de s'isoler dans les bosquets, lança-t-elle d'une voix calmement amusée.

L'homme lui serra brièvement la main, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

-Vous êtes aussi ravie que moi de vous défaire pour quelques heures des usages, Madame, répondit-il.

Hermione choisit d'ignorer sa question muette, sachant que si elle y répondait, elle scellerait son destin. Elle choisit plutôt de lui rétorquer,

-N'aimez-vous point danser ?

-Tout dépend du choix de la partenaire.

Une fois de plus, la marquise tenta de se soustraire à l'allusion claire.

-Ce bal est donné en votre honneur, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, corrigea-t-il et elle savait à sa voix qu'il souriait, il est donné _par_ moi, en _votre_ honneur...mais cela demeure, pour les imbéciles peuplant cette Cour, mon bal.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder. Il était vêtu comme Blaise l'avait été- seulement, les émeraudes et le vert remplaçaient les tons bleus du Méditerranéen, et une plume de geais ornait son chapeau. Elle ne se méprit point sur l'éclat renvoyé par le gris orage de ses yeux.

-Un grand honneur, Sire, chuchota-t-elle. Et un que je n'estime point mériter.

-Je suis le Roi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Et moi seul décide du mérite de mes sujets. Lorsque j'ai fait préparer ce bal...

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux orage la parcourant lentement, et elle retint son souffle, anticipant ce qu'elle désirait sans se l'admettre. Il leva sa main libre et vint parcourir le tracé du visage de la petite marquise. Elle frissonna à ce contact et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-...je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Comment faire pour que Madame de Royan veuille à nouveau se perdre avec moi en ces jardins ?

Il lui saisit doucement le menton, ses yeux basculant du regard de la marquise vers ses lèvres.

-Voici trois semaines que vous m'ignorez, lança-t-elle et à son grand dam elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser percer la rancœur dans sa voix.

-Vous ai-je manqué ?

Il eut un rictus en coin à ses propres mots, sachant pertinemment la réponse à sa propre question. Il l'avait embrassée et elle l'avait rejeté, donc il l'avait châtiée en la privant de sa présence- dans le même temps faisant naître le manque de lui. Fine stratégie. Elle inhala vivement, se sentant rosir tandis que l'autre main du Roi lâchait la sienne pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et il l'attira totalement à lui, leurs poitrines se touchant.

-Parlons du manque, Sire, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie, si vous le désirez : cependant, vous noterez que ce n'est guère de moi que vient l'idée de lancer un bal dans l'unique but de vous retrouver un instant pour échanger quelques baisers.

La main du Roi lui enserra la taille davantage encore et il la scruta avec intensité.

-Est-ce là ce que votre cœur désire, Madame ? Je ne demande guère pour votre corps qui, lui, me semble un partenaire impliqué...

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui demandait guère son autorisation, mais qu'il souhaitait simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne se soustrairait point à son emprise comme cela fut le cas la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

-Et le votre, que désire-t-il, Sire ?

Il ne répondit guère à sa provocation, mais se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux avant d'abaisser la tête vers elle et de saisir ses lèvres avec les siennes. Une vague victorieuse, faite de chaleur et de bien-être, parcourut le corps de la marquise, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement contre les lèvres du Roi, qui, comme si ce bruit eut éveillé en lui une passion profondément tapie, lui lâcha le visage pour enrouler son autre bras autour de la taille de la marquise, la soulevant dans ses bras. Hermione réagit en usant seulement de son instinct, l'embrassant avec fougue, et enroula ses jambes ceintes de blanc autour de la taille du Roi, qui émit un cri étouffé. La main du monarque vint se perdre dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, et elle ne put que mirer sa force tandis qu'il la maintenait contre lui d'un bras puissant, l'autre enserrant ses boucles afin d'approcher le visage de la marquise du sien, lui donnant un meilleur angle d'accès. Elle songea confusément qu'il les déplaçait, sans jamais séparer leurs corps d'un pouce, et se souvint, sans parvenir à s'en soucier, qu'ils se trouvaient jusqu'alors dans une allée des jardins où n'importe qui eut pu passer et les découvrir.

Elle se sentit basculer en arrière, toujours maintenue par le Roi, et sans jamais que leurs lèvres, leurs langues qui bataillaient avec ardeur ne se quittent, avant de sentir l'herbe fraîche sous elle tandis qu'il l'allongeait dans un bosquet à l'abri des regards. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et elle noua les bras autour de son cou, refusant de se rendre à la raison, étouffant la petite voix de sa conscience lui hurlant que c'était mal, qu'elle ne devait point, qu'elle était promise à un autre homme...

Les mains du Roi se promenèrent sur ses épaules, et il détacha sans regarder l'attache de sa cape, libérant sa gorge. Les seins gonflés de la jeune marquise tendaient le tissu de sa robe, et elle frémit de plaisir en sentant les doigts du souverain descendre, caressant avec une douceur infinie, à peine plus lourde que le toucher d'un papillon, dessinant la courbe de sa poitrine, remontant pour appliquer plus de pression sur le centre. Elle eut envie de le toucher à son tour, de le sentir contre elle, et maintint une main sur la nuque du Roi, caressant légèrement la base de ses cheveux pâles, tandis que l'autre venait hardiment explorer la poitrine dure de Drago. Elle haleta contre ses lèvres alors que les doigts brûlants du monarque glissèrent le long de son décolleté, avant de franchir la limite imposée par le tissu pour toucher sa peau masquée par le vêtement. Il trouva un téton dressé et le pinça légèrement, presque joueur, mais sans aucune hésitation, et elle mit fin à leur baiser pour se cambrer contre lui, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir. Ses yeux jusqu'alors mi-clos s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il opérait sa magie d'une simple main, flattant, caressant, mémorisant, et elle le maintint contre elle, épuisée par un désir si intense qu'elle n'eut jamais pu jusqu'alors se le représenter, ses yeux d'ambre grands ouverts, fixant les millions d'étoiles dans la nuit sombre au-delà des haies, les étoiles qui étaient les seuls témoins de leur rencontre. Elle frissonna, trembla, et gémit, sentant une boule de feu naître en son abdomen, grandir et s'épanouir au gré des caresses de Drago, avant d'éclater en un cri d'extase pur, inondant son corps de chaleur et de lumière, répandant sur ses cuisses une lave qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Le Roi avala d'un baiser son cri, scellant leur rencontre, et elle se laissa emporter par le bien-être tandis qu'il parsemait son visage, son cou, son décolleté de petits baisers qui lui parurent confusément tendres. Ils ne parlèrent guère, et il la maintint contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements de plaisir devinrent des tremblements de froid.

Il se leva alors, lui tendant une main dont elle se saisit. Quelque peu hébétée, elle se laissa docilement faire, se tenant debout face à lui tandis qu'il saisissait sa cape qu'il renoua autour d'elle, refermant l'attache avec attention, sans jamais que son regard orage ne quitte le sien. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment intensément, et il lut sans souci la question muette qu'elle lui posait.

-Je ne volerai guère votre virginité dans un bosquet, à la faveur d'un bal, murmura-t-il. Lorsque vous deviendrez mienne, Madame, ce sera parce que _vous_ serez venue à _moi_.

 _-Si_ je deviens vôtre, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il eut un rictus sans moquerie, une expression de pure confiance et de suprême satisfaction.

 _-Lorsque_ , assura-t-il.

Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser, et Hermione sentit malgré elle ses sens s'embraser à nouveau. Elle masqua sa déception lorsqu'il y mit fin, chastement. Il lui offrit son bras et elle s'en saisit, et ce fut en silence qu'ils parcoururent les jardins en sens inverse, les lumières et les bruits du bal leur parvenant bientôt. Avant qu'ils ne parviennent devant la foule, le Roi la tourna à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

-Je vous attendrai, souffla-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et il disparut, la laissant seule avec ses pensées, ses interrogations, et- put-elle noter- pas un seul remords.

 **...**

 **Voilà un chapitre de plus de bouclé...et quel chapitre!**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la Reine Andromeda? Que pensez-vous qu'elle attend de notre pauvre Théodore? Indice: non, elle ne pousse pas la future Reine de France à faire des infidélités à son fiancé, il faut lire entre les lignes. Et nous avons enfin présenté le Roi et la Reine de Hollande! Je prépare leur arrivée depuis un moment déjà et si c'est leur première apparition c'est loin d'être la dernière...après tout, la guerre se profile à l'horizon...et enfin, Drago et Hermione s'offrent une petite promenade crapuleuse au clair de lune. J'espère que vous avez aimée la scène de presque-sexe. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer à présent?**

 **Enfin parlons peu, parlons bien. Ce chapitre est particulièrement long, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, cela tient à une raison simple: la suite n'est pas rédigée. Entre mon emploi du temps personnel bien rempli et toutes ces publications récentes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger le chapitre suivant qui est donc seulement à moitié écrit (alors que je ne poste généralement cette fic qu'ayant deux-trois chapitres d'avance). Alors, il va falloir attendre un petit peu pour la suite, sans doute deux-trois semaines minimum. Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée, mais c'est nécessaire. Je refuse de précipiter cette fiction et de réduire sa "qualité" en tentant de respecter une date. J'adore cette fiction à titre personnel et je m'en voudrais beaucoup de la "rater"pour si peu.**

 **Merci à tous de laisser une petite review! A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Mesdames et Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, Mestoutlereste, Mescouilles, etc. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre tant attendu de Fleur de Lys. J'espère que vous aimerez, on se retrouve comme d'ordinaire en bas et encore désolée pour l'attente.**

...

Chapitre 17.

…

Le cheval de Ronald piaffait sous lui, aussi impatient que son cavalier dont il ressentait certainement le besoin d'action. Le comte écarta quelques mèches rousses lui obstruant le front, agacé par le vent écossais qui soufflait le long de la plage, tandis qu'il observait le navire au loin, ballottant sur les vagues déchaînées de la mer du Nord, dont les ardeurs ne semblaient jamais s'apaiser, au contraire de la douce Méditerranée où se situait son fief. Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir le petit bateau manié par une dizaine d'hommes se dirigeant vers la plage depuis les flancs du navire.

À ses côtés, une poignée de cavaliers, dont les Lords Finnegan et Thomas, et évidemment la Lady Vane, attendaient avec autant d'impatience que lui-même. Ronald le savait- l'Écosse n'avait point guerroyée depuis des années, trop longtemps pour des combattants possédant autant de fougue qu'ils en possédaient. Malgré lui, il sentit ses yeux se diriger vers Romilda Vane, qui tapotait d'un air empressé sa cuisse ceinte de cuir noir. Il avait retrouvé, avec un plaisir grandissant à chaque occasion, la particulière jeune femme sur les murailles d'Edinbourg aux aurores, et leurs discussions variaient grandement, même si elles demeuraient semblables dans leur construction : il interrogeait ses particularités, elle le moquait, et Ronald la quittait toujours le premier, sa curiosité piquée de jour en jour. Il se prenait, tout le long de la journée, ensuite, à songer à elle, repoussant d'autres matières autrement plus importantes dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Face à la Lady Vane, il se sentait inadéquat en son rôle d'homme. La férocité et le manque de peur de Romilda remettaient en cause les idées arrêtées qu'il se faisait de ce que devait être une femme car, malgré son comportement et ses vêtements, il avait décidé que la Lady Vane possédait quelque chose de résolument féminin, de séduisant dont il ne parvenait à déceler l'origine exacte. Elle ne s'embarrassait guère des pudeurs retenant les femmes bien nées, mais semblait embrasser et assumer sa nature, et sa nature était sensuelle. La nuit précédente, il savait qu'ils quitteraient la ville à l'aube pour venir attendre le navire sur la plage sur laquelle lui-même avait débarquée des mois plus tôt, et qu'il n'aurait guère à loisir de la voir à leur promenade habituelle. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle ses rêves avaient été remplis de l'image de deux yeux de charbon sertis dans un visage tanné par les éléments, de l'image d'un corps aux os épais se mouvant sur le sien avec frénésie ? Il s'était éveillé le matin même, sa propre semence recouvrant son ventre, témoignant de ses désirs tapis au creux de son être, et il s'était épongé en songeant à son rêve, sentant son corps se nouer à nouveau de désir au souvenir. Hermione avait mis longtemps à s'imposer à son esprit, et il avait pensé à elle sans une pointe de remords. Il désirait la Lady Vane, soit. Pour autant, il n'était point écrit qu'il agirait sur ses désirs. Lorsqu'il serait revenu en France, aux côtés de sa fiancée, il pourrait chasser Romilda de son esprit confus, car il savait ne point être follement amoureux de l'écossaise : il était simplement un homme en bonne santé, et un homme sans femme à ses côtés désire ardemment les plaisirs promis par les beautés de son entourage.

Mais s'il y songeait, il y avait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait point pensé à Hermione. Il l'aimait- il ne pouvait en être autrement, après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble depuis le berceau. Mais où s'arrêtaient ses sentiments fraternels, et où débutaient ceux qu'un amant porterait à l'élue de son cœur ? Hermione avait d'éminentes qualités. Elle était ravissante, d'un intellect quelque peu effrayant, elle possédait courage et bonté. Cependant, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'elle, point dans le sens où il avait rêvé de la Lady Vane...

Le petit bateau heurta la plage et Ronald s'efforça de revenir à lui. Le marquis de Perth, Ernest MacMillan, en descendait, et vint à eux en retirant son chapeau. Ronald ne manqua guère le clin d'oeil que le diplomate blond jeta à la Lady Vane, et en conçut malgré lui un vif élan de jalousie. Romilda hocha silencieusement la tête en la direction de son soupirant puis, comme si elle avait senti les ardeurs du comte de Nîmes, dirigea ses yeux sombres sur lui. Elle le scruta un bref instant, puis pencha la tête de côté, interrogatrice, avant qu'un léger sourire en coin ne vienne s'inscrire sur ses traits. Le rouquin jura tout bas et se détourna de son regard. La Lady Vane ne devait point, ne pouvait point savoir qu'il la désirait charnellement, ou de quelque autre façon par ailleurs.

Son attention fut captée par le marquis qui sautait habilement en selle sur le cheval amené devant lui par un valet, et sans un mot, le groupe se mit en chemin vers Edinbourg. Ronald s'enferma à nouveau en ses pensées, toutes étant dirigées à l'encontre de la dame qui chevauchait derrière lui.

…

-La guerre s'annonce, Sire.

Le Cardinal Rogue vrilla son regard d'ébène sur le visage du Roi, qui était installé derrière son bureau, tapotant lentement des doigts contre le repose-bras de son fauteuil. Le jeune souverain se tendit légèrement aux mots de son Premier Ministre, seul signe qu'il l'eut entendu- le visage royal ne traduisait rien de ses tourments internes, ses traits détendus par un ennui palpable. Pourtant, Severus Rogue savait que son ancienne charge ne songeait qu'à peine à l'annonce d'un conflit imminent.

-Je sais cela, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, finit par répondre le Roi d'un air agacé lorsque le cardinal ne décrocha guère les yeux de sa personne.

-Votre Majesté, siffla le cardinal d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant de quelques pas, Madame de Royan n'est point ici. Cependant, le maudit Tom de Hollande le sera bientôt.

Le Roi tourna vers son ministre un regard incisif, une mise en garde claire.

-Si Madame de Royan était ici, la conversation serait autrement plus gaie, déclara le souverain. Si ce vieux Tom a décidé de s'attaquer à la France, nous sommes prêts.

-Je crains qu'une guerre face à la Hollande ne nous épuise, Sire. J'ai reçu ce matin même une missive d'Amsterdam de la part d'un de mes...amis.

-Espions, corrigea le Roi avec un rictus avisé, mais le cardinal l'ignora.

-Cet ami prétend que Tom s'est entretenu récemment avec un envoyé du Roi Vernon, et que Tom pourra compter sur le soutien du Roi d'Écosse pour la guerre à venir. J'espère que vos petits jeux avec le duc de La Rochelle et la marquise de Royan vous ont fortement divertis, Sire, puisque je crains que Vernon ne s'allie à Tom que pour laver le nom de son épouse, dont Potter est le neveu.

Drago balaya l'accusation d'une main agacée.

-Si Vernon part en guerre, c'est car il a d'autres motifs que l'honneur de sa femme, répliqua-t-il. L'emprisonnement de Potter n'est qu'une excuse, et il ne connaît certainement guère la marquise.

-Le fiancé de la marquise, rappela le cardinal avec un regard appuyé, est celui qui a sollicité l'aide de Vernon en premier lieu.

-Alors le _fiancé_ de la marquise...

Il cracha le mot comme s'il eut été poison, et le Premier Ministre s'alarma que le souverain ne masque plus, à présent, sa haine pour son rival, et donc son attachement pour la marquise.

-...sera jugé pour haute trahison et exécuté.

Une lueur malsaine brillait dans les yeux d'orage du Roi, et le cardinal Rogue en fut atterré. Plutôt que d'accepter la faute, de renvoyer les Potter et les Granger du monde là d'où ils venaient pour apaiser la colère de Vernon, Drago ne lâchait guère prise, tel un chien ayant enfoncé ses crocs dans un os. Que Drago revendique son attachement, de quelque nature qu'il soit, à l'encontre de la Royan, soit- il ne serait guère le premier ni le dernier à assumer sa maîtresse au grand jour. Mais de là à être prêt à entrer en guerre pour elle, il y avait un monde...

-Je crains qu'exécuter le comte de Nîmes mettrait le feu aux poudres, fit remarquer le cardinal d'une voix doucereuse en observant attentivement le monarque.

-Le feu se trouve déjà aux poudres, et n'est lié ni à Nîmes, ni à Royan, ou La Rochelle, répliqua le Roi. Il est lié à Tom et à sa mégalomanie, rien de plus.

-Je suis persuadé que la marquise, toutefois, ne serait point amiable que vous touchiez à Nîmes, quels que soient les sentiments qu'elle lui porte.

Ce fut un changement dramatique qui s'opéra alors devant les yeux du Premier Ministre. Drago plissa les yeux, les rouages de son cerveau se mettant en calcul, et à nouveau, le cardinal fut frappé d'horreur. Le Roi ne reconsidérait ses gestes pour le bien du royaume, mais pour elle.

Elle était la clef des actes du Roi. Quel que soit son statut, déclaré ou non, quelle que soit leur relation, charnelle ou non, elle était la favorite. Elle seule détenait le cœur du maître- et il doutait que l'un ou l'autre le sache. Le cardinal Rogue sut, alors, que le Roi mettrait le monde à feu et à sang pour elle- il n'y avait plus lieu de faire l'impasse sur le danger représenté par l'innocente marquise, qui n'était certainement guère consciente de l'ascendant qu'elle possédait sur le Roi de France. Elle était déjà toute-puissante, et ne le savait guère.

Le Premier Ministre se prit à prier avec ferveur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive jamais. S'il ne pouvait travailler contre la marquise, il devait alors travailler avec elle- faire appel aux désirs du Roi de plaire à la jeune femme. Invoquant la sagesse divine en son for intérieur, le Cardinal Rogue inspira doucement.

-Nîmes n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans le tableau, énonça-t-il lentement. Je crains cependant que le Roi de Hollande ne soit une menace autrement plus préoccupante.

-Je porterai mes armées à sa rencontre et le tuerai, affirma Drago.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il entretenait le monde de la pluie et du beau temps. Cependant, le Cardinal ne put empêcher un frisson glacé de lui transpercer le cœur. Les yeux du souverain s'étaient assombris jusqu'à rappeler l'éclat du métal dans la nuit, et il n'eut guère aimé être à la place de Tom de Hollande lorsque le Roi de France se retrouverait face à lui. Toutefois, une matière plus pressante était soulevée par l'intention du Roi de combattre l'ennemi en personne.

-Sire, si vous mourrez sur le champ de bataille, la France s'en trouvera orpheline, déclara-t-il. Si tel est le cas, la couronne quittera la dynastie des Malefoy dont vous êtes le dernier représentant vivant...il vous faut un héritier.

Le Premier Ministre tenta d'ignorer les yeux du Roi qui le transperçaient.

-Le comte de Calais m'a fait parvenir ceci hier, ajouta-t-il seulement en tendant, depuis les plis noirs de sa cape, un courrier.

Drago le prit, un air de dégoût absolu sur son visage, le décacheta et le parcourut des yeux. Il se figea brièvement, puis jeta la lettre sur le bureau entre eux avant de reporter son regard par la fenêtre. Le Cardinal Rogue ne manqua guère la manière dont les doigts fins de son maître se serrèrent convulsivement sur les repose-bras de son fauteuil.

-Il est temps, dit l'homme de religion.

-Laissez-moi, ordonna Drago d'une voix glaciale.

-Sire-

-Laissez-moi !

Drago avait reporté son regard incandescent de colère sur le Premier Ministre, qui pinça les lèvres avant de se lever silencieusement et de quitter la pièce, ses capes tourbillonnant en son sillage. Le Roi maintint son regard rivé sur le courrier, sentant une fureur sans nom bouillonner en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'avec un cri de rage il se leva, vidant le bureau de tout son contenu d'un revers de bras.

…

Hermione marcha lentement à travers la Galerie des Glaces, se creusant un chemin tortueux au milieu de la masse gangrenée des courtisans, soulevant ses jupons ivoire d'une main. Elle avançait en silence, reflétant l'humeur maussade de son compagnon. Blaise Zabini, lui, à ses côtés, était plongé dans le silence le plus absolu, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir bruyant lui échappe subitement.

-Ces moutons bêlants m'agacent, déclara-t-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix. Venez.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas et ils débouchèrent sur les jardins, qui parurent crispés dans la fraîcheur ambiante. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit par-dessus les parterres soignés et les buissons taillés. Elle s'empourpra légèrement en songeant que quelque part dans ce fouillis de beauté, à la faveur de la lune, elle avait laissé le Roi l'embrasser, la toucher, seulement hier au soir. Son corps s'était si bien embrasé, s'était tant tendu de l'attente et du désir qu'elle avait été surprise, en retrouvant sa nudité avant de se glisser dans une robe de nuit, de voir qu'elle ne portait aucune trace de la douce brutalité du Roi contre sa peau. Ses seins étaient aussi laiteux que d'ordinaire, alors même qu'il les avait fait enflammer sous ses doigts, et son cou était tout aussi pâle, alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la respiration précipitée du plus grand Roi du monde contre sa peau.

Hermione Granger était une femme de pratique, à la tête bien faite, sûre de ses gestes et rejetant quelque peu les inanités de l'amour comme étant non-scientifiques. Elle estimait qu'un chacun se pouvait, se devait même de posséder, tout comme elle, une poigne de fer sur leurs gestes. Éprouver des sentiments et des émotions puissantes ne devaient point, à ses yeux, justifier un passage à l'acte qui n'était point raisonnable.

Et pourtant, devant le désir que le Roi lui inspirait, ses préceptes fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle s'était laissée aller aux caresses du Roi non point une, mais deux fois. Le premier baiser échangé eût pu être une erreur : mais hier soir était une véritable condamnation. Elle savait, lorsqu'il était paru derrière elle pour l'entraîner à sa suite, qu'il ne se contenterait guère, cette fois, d'un simple baiser, qu'il toucherait à des endroits où aucun homme eut jamais accès...pas même Ronald. Et encore, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il aille plus loin encore, qu'il lui prenne quelque chose qu'elle brûlait, alors, de lui donner, sans se soucier des conséquences...

Alors que penser d'elle-même, d'eux?

Pansy l'avait assurée que Drago pourrait en faire sa favorite, et la Reine-mère et Rogue semblaient partager ses suspicions. Mais que voulait réellement le Roi d'elle ? Et était-elle prête à lui donner ?

Et puis, songea-t-elle, il était le dernier représentant de la dynastie Malefoy. Pourquoi n'était-il point marié ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il guère se préoccuper d'engendrer un héritier ? Que signifiait de perdre son temps en caresses avec des femmes telles qu'elle- et Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était guère la seule femme que le Roi devait poursuivre de ses avances- alors qu'il devrait être occupé à sécuriser le trône ?

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle s'était toujours souciée de son propre fiancé lorsqu'elle songeait au Roi- fiancé qu'elle ne pourrait probablement guère épouser si les choses persistaient ainsi avec le monarque- mais qu'en était-il de sa relation maritale à lui ? Les princesses, les reines d'Europe et du monde devaient se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de les épouser. Alors pourquoi n'était-il point marié ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à interroger Blaise, lorsque ce dernier la devança.

-Qu'avait donc à vous dire Madame de Paris à mon propos, Madame de Royan ?

Elle referma la bouche et tourna vers le prince des yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier l'ignora, regardant droit devant lui, mains croisées dans son dos. Seul un pli soucieux barrant son front lui indiqua que le prince était d'humeur taciturne.

-Je ne...

-Vous vous êtes entretenue il y a peu avec Madame de Paris après que nous nous soyons disputés, rappela Blaise. Depuis, on ne vous trouve jamais l'une loin de l'autre. Avez-vous décidé de mêler votre destinée à la sienne ?

-Je ne sais que vous répondre, Votre Altesse, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. La duchesse s'est proposée de m'enseigner le revers de la politique.

Le pas du prince faillit un instant, puis il se reprit.

-Je vois, lança-t-il d'une voix laconique. Et que vous a demandée la duchesse en retour ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne...

-Une annulation de nos fiançailles, n'est-ce point ?

Blaise s'arrêta et se tourna vers la marquise, visage contrarié. Hermione recula d'un pas, se sentant réduite à néant devant la colère de son regard.

-Quelle _garce_ , siffla-t-il en serrant les poings et la marquise sut alors que le prince n'était point en colère contre elle. Je la sauve d'un prétentieux de savoyard et c'est ainsi qu'elle me remercie ?

-Je ne sais que dire, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle prudemment. La duchesse s'est vue fort choquée de votre alliance...

-La duchesse de Paris est une femme de la meilleure noblesse française, l'interrompit le prince. Ne fut-elle guère dans les amitiés du Roi, elle serait déjà mariée à l'heure qu'il est, et certainement à un homme autrement plus contrariant que je le suis.

Hermione l'observa en silence. Une veine battait furieusement à la tempe du Méditerranéen, et elle frissonna devant la rage qui se dégageait de lui.

-A propos de mariages, finit-elle par murmurer, qu'en est-il de celui du Roi ?

Blaise Zabini cessa de foudroyer l'horizon du regard pour porter ses yeux vers elle, les écarquillant légèrement, sa colère heureusement envolée.

-Madame... ?

-Le Roi, Votre Altesse, le Roi, reprit Hermione. Qu'en est-il de son propre mariage ?

Blaise parut gêné soudain, et Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Il n'est rien d'officiel jusqu'alors, marmonna-t-il. Des...négociations...sont en cours.

La marquise avala la pilule avec quelque difficulté.

-Et quelle...princesse...concerne ces négociations, Votre Altesse ?

-Ce n'est point ma place que de-

- _Quelle princesse_ , Votre Altesse ?

Le prince de Sicile déglutit. Extérieurement, la marquise de Royan semblait badiner, son visage soigneusement lissé de tout souci interne, mais il pouvait sentir le dégoût et la colère bouillonner sous la surface.

-L'Infante Astoria d'Espagne, finit-il par soupirer. Le comte de Calais est actuellement à Madrid pour négocier les fiançailles entre le Roi et elle. Bien entendu, la force motivant cette union est composée de la Reine-mère et du Premier Ministre Rogue, car notre souverain ne désire épouser l'Infante...

La marquise laissa échapper un rictus méprisant.

-Il n'est nul barde qui ne chante la grande beauté d'Astoria d'Espagne, remarqua-t-elle. À la vérité, je crois que le Roi serait ravi d'avoir une telle épouse. On la dit la plus belle femme d'Europe...

-Le Roi s'est laissé, par le passé, séduire par de belles femmes, décréta Blaise d'une voix apaisante. Cependant, il y a présentement des mois que je ne l'ai vu honorer la couche d'une femme. Il semblerait qu'il désire quelque chose de bien arrêté, ne songez-vous point ?

-Je ne sais ce que désire le Roi, déclara platement la marquise. Qu'il me désire, n'en faisons point doute. Mais attribuer à mon influence sa sagesse subite serait du plus haut ridicule. Une fois Astoria d'Espagne sur le trône de France, il m'oubliera, Votre Altesse...et ce n'est point forcément mauvaise chose que cela- il me laissera alors peut-être partir et je pourrai, à mon tour, épouser celui que j'aime.

Blaise la regarda droit dans les yeux, un rictus amusé et tendre à la fois sur ses traits aristocratiques.

-Oh, Madame...vous n'aimez plus le comte de Nîmes.

Le cœur de Hermione bondit hors de sa poitrine à ces mots et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le prince de Sicile venait, avec une simplicité désarmante, de poser des mots sur la nouveauté de ses sentiments. Depuis que le Roi s'était intéressé à elle de manière intime, depuis qu'elle lui avait cédé sans se poser de questions, sans être prise du moindre remords, elle n'avait de cesse de retourner en son cœur ce développement sans se l'avouer. Non, elle n'aimait plus, d'un amour tendre, Ronald Weasley. Elle préserverait toujours pour lui une affection profonde, née de leurs jeunes années, née de tout ce qui aurait pu être. Il serait toujours son proche ami, et elle lui serait dévouée jusqu'à la mort, mais elle ne pouvait plus se jurer, ni jurer à autrui de l'aimer. La situation lui parut alors cruelle : il lui avait donnée sa protection en la faisant sienne par fiançailles, et elle le remerciait en cessant de l'aimer, en se laissant aller aux caresses sans lendemain d'un autre. Hermione ne doutait point qu'un seul homme dans le monde eut un tel pouvoir sur elle, car elle n'aurait cessé d'aimer le comte pour nul autre- un homme dont elle n'était point amoureuse, le Roi.

Le Roi qui la fascinait, l'attirait, la caressait et la malmenait, le Roi pour lequel elle avait jeté ses principes de vertu par les fenêtres à grand vent, le Roi qui était promis à une autre. La marquise n'était point naïve. Si le choix lui était donné entre elle-même et Astoria, dont elle savait la beauté, la chasteté, et la douceur, elle choisirait Astoria. Quel homme ne l'eut fait ? Astoria était, aux dires de ceux l'ayant vu, ayant été aveuglé par sa lumière, de ces créatures qui naissent une fois le millénaire, des saintes données aux hommes par Dieu pour les récompenser de leur grandeur en Son nom. Elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec une Astoria d'Espagne- elle n'en avait ni les qualités, ni la beauté, ni le nom. Drago se laisserait éblouir par son épouse, et elle serait reléguée aux oubliettes, condamnée à imposer sa présence à un homme bon qu'elle n'aimait plus, tandis que le souvenir brûlant des caresses du Roi serait à jamais imprégné en son souvenir. Le Roi gagnerait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, et elle perdrait tout.

Elle avait déjà perdu, à la vérité.

-Madame...Madame ?

La voix du prince de Sicile lui parvint à travers le brouillard cotonneux de ses pensées, et elle cligna les yeux pour se concentrer sur le visage légèrement inquiet de Blaise.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle lui saisit le bras pour se stabiliser, avant de déclarer d'une voix plus claire,

-Et si nous visitions les écuries, Votre Altesse ? Mes jambes me brûlent d'enserrer une monture.

La marquise et le prince s'éloignèrent vers les écuries royales, tout à leurs pensées individuelles.

…

Pansy Parkinson était nerveuse, chose suffisamment rare pour être notée. La froide duchesse de Paris s'enorgueillait de demeurer calme, réfléchie et stratège en toute situation- c'était, après tout, ce qui en faisait la meilleure amie d'un Roi qui n'avait rien à envier à ses qualités calculatrices, et ce qui lui valait également de se trouver plongée jusqu'au cou dans la politique d'État.

Pansy Parkinson était ambitieuse, mais elle avait les moyens de son ambition- la beauté qui asservit l'interlocuteur, l'intellect pour le confondre, et le culot pur de ceux qui atteignent les sommets. Elle n'était point arrivée à sa place par hasard- tout acte lui était réfléchi, pesé, analysé, argumenté. Sa haute naissance, les liens étroits unissant les Parkinson et les Malefoy depuis des siècles, et sa mise en avaient fait la camarade de jeux désignée de Drago dès qu'ils furent au berceau. Mais Drago avait eu maints camarades- et n'avait gardé auprès de lui que ceux avec lesquels il s'était construit de réels liens d'amitié, dont la duchesse, le comte de Calais et le prince de Sicile, et s'étaient vus attribuer des places de choix dans l'entourage royal- ainsi, Théodore Nott était devenu l'ambassadeur personnel du souverain, portant sa voix et son désir à travers le monde. Blaise Zabini était l'inséparable ami du monarque, et leur relation était telle qu'ils s'aimaient comme des frères. Et Pansy, la plus ambitieuse, la plus intelligente, la plus vicieuse des trois amis proches du Roi était élevée au rang de ministre officieuse, faisant dans l'ombre ce que Severus Rogue assumait de jour- mais du moins, si un jour une tête devait tomber, ne serait-ce guère la sienne, mais celle du Premier Ministre. Si tous craignaient la puissance de la duchesse, nul n'exigerait de comptes de la part de celle qui n'avait nul rôle officiel- si ce n'était lors des déplacements du Roi, lorsque Pansy, en l'absence de Reine de France, et en tant que proche amie, officiait comme si elle le fût.

Cependant, Pansy n'avait jamais été confrontée à pareille situation- et avait secrètement espérée que ce ne fut jamais le cas. Elle avait toujours été étonnée que le fier Drago de France n'ait guère cherché à agrandir son royaume, lui qui s'était révélé, dès le plus jeune âge, un excellent combattant et un fin stratège militaire. Au lieu de cela, la France se trouverait bientôt plongée dans la guerre- une guerre déclarée par un autre souverain.

Atterrée, la belle duchesse regarda son bureau obstrué de courriers et de lettres en tous genres. Les ambassadeurs officiels, ses espions, les émissaires qui entretenaient une étroite correspondance avec Pansy étaient tous d'avis semblable- le Roi Tom de Hollande avait prévu de déclarer la guerre à la France, et il serait aidé par l'Ecosse.

Pansy n'était en rien une stratège militaire, mais elle connaissait l'Europe. Elle pouvait citer sur le bout de ses lèvres en son sommeil les dynasties régnantes, les us et les coutumes des différentes Cours, les mariages prévus et les décès récents. Elle parvenait à maintenir cette connaissance en entretenant des correspondances approfondies avec des nobles à travers le continent. Et elle savait que si l'Ecosse se joignait à la Hollande, l'Angleterre en ferait certainement de même, puisque le Roi Vernon était le frère de la Reine Marge, épouse du Roi d'Angleterre. Le beau-frère de l'écossais ne saurait voir d'un bon œil que le frère de sa femme aille s'attirer les gloires et les récompenses d'un combat contre la puissante France sans qu'il n'intervienne pour récupérer sa part du gâteau. De même, le Roi du Danemark espérait marier sa fille aînée à l'héritier de Vernon, le prince Dudley- il ne manquerait point de tenter d'obtenir une telle alliance en se joignant à l'effort hollandais.

Quant à la France, elle pouvait naturellement compter sur l'aide de son alliée de longue date, l'Espagne. Le mariage de Drago avec l'Infante Astoria devenait, en ce sens, plus important que jamais- l'union devait se maintenir. Sans doute que la Pologne, avec à sa tête le fiancé de l'Infante Daphné, se joindrait à eux également.

L'Autriche ne prendrait guère partie et elle le savait. Si l'Autriche avait eue tendance, par le passé, à privilégier ses liens avec la puissante France, elle ne jetterait point pour l'heure sa candidature dans la guerre. Cela tenait au fait que l'Empereur Cygnus- le très âgé dirigeant de l'Autriche- avait une fille sur le trône de Hollande, une autre sur le trône d'Espagne, et la dernière n'était plus que Reine-mère de la France. Cygnus ne prendrait guère parti pour l'une ou l'autre de ses trois enfants.

La Papauté apporterait son soutien à la France, Pansy en était persuadée- Tom de Hollande était réputé pour appartenir à la religion huguenote, et la France était le pays des Rois Très Chrétiens, chéris depuis longtemps par le Vatican. Pour autant, le Pape enverrait-il des renforts ou de l'or, ou se contenterait-il de demeurer en arrière, prêchant paix et souhaitant la victoire française sans jamais donner pour l'obtenir ?

Et pour le restant de l'Europe, où se situeraient-ils ? Qui devait-elle convaincre de les rejoindre ?

La porte s'ouvrit et la duchesse, arrachée à ses pensées, faillit reprendre son valet vivement, mais ce dernier n'apparut point. À la place, la haute figure de Blaise Zabini pénétra dans la pièce, la porte se fermant derrière lui.

-Madame, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Votre Altesse, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Il est de mauvais goût de se présenter sans annonce ni invitation chez une dame.

-Pardonnez-moi, siffla-t-il en retour. Je pensais être à la maison close- on y trouve les mêmes têtes qu'ici.

Elle blanchit et se leva, contournant son bureau, yeux étincelant de rage, sa traîne bordeaux balayant le parquet ciré. La duchesse vint se planter devant le prince, et leva le nez, affichant une expression de pur mépris.

-Nous ne sommes point chez votre mère, ici, pourtant.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de plisser les yeux, outré, tandis qu'une veine palpitait dangereusement à sa tempe.

-Attention à vous, duchesse, la prévint-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il serait dommage que je vous envoie réfléchir à vos manières dans un petit manoir dans la plus profonde des provinces durant une dizaine d'années.

Elle haussa un sourcil, froidement amusée.

-Vous n'en avez guère l'autorité.

-Lorsque vous serez mienne, je serai libre d'en user comme bon me semblera.

-Le Roi décidera de cela, point vous, nota-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement, et mettez-vous en tête une bonne fois pour toutes, Votre Altesse- je ne serai jamais vôtre.

Elle opéra un vif demi-tour sur son talon, s'apprêtant à retourner derrière son bureau, mais la main de Blaise s'abattit sur son épaule sans douceur.

-Ôtez votre sale patte de sur ma personne, siffla-t-elle dents serrées. Sans quoi je vous le jure- je hurle au viol.

La main disparut vivement, comme brûlée, et elle entendit le rire glacial du prince de Sicile derrière elle. Elle en éprouva une chair de poule désagréable- elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais le Blaise Zabini d'avant leurs fiançailles lui manquait- le Blaise Zabini avec lequel elle pouvait passer des heures à rire et à plaisanter, tentant d'ignorer lorsqu'ils se trouvaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que ce qu'exigeait la bienséance. Depuis qu'elle l'avait insulté, rejetant sa tentative de réconciliation, il était devenu aussi froid avec elle que si elle avait été la dernière des criminelles.

-Est-ce là votre défense à mon encontre, Madame ? De répandre des mensonges ? Je m'en vois flatté, en ce cas- c'est que vous n'avez rien trouvé de véritablement haïssable chez moi.

Pansy s'installa derrière son bureau et leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers son fiancé.

-Tout en vous est haïssable, répliqua-t-elle.

-Lorsque nous avions huit ans, vous vouliez m'épouser, vous souvenez-vous ?

Il avait lancé cela avec un sourire tordu, comme s'il tentait d'endiguer un flot d'émotions- positives ou négatives, elle ne le pouvait savoir. La duchesse pâlit- elle avait espéré qu'il eut oublié le petit jeu auquel ils se livraient autrefois, enfants, le jeu où ils étaient mariés et régnaient sur un grand et puissant territoire. Un jour, il lui avait confié que lorsqu'ils grandiraient, il l'épouserait bel et bien. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle attendrait avec impatience ce jour, qu'elle avait hâte d'être la princesse de Sicile et lui le duc de Paris, et qu'elle n'épouserait nul autre que lui.

Ils avaient scellé leur accord d'un baiser sur la joue, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient.

Et puis ils avaient grandi, et leur tendre amitié avait évoluée, devenant simplement de l'amitié. Le sicilien avait été son coup de cœur de petite fille- mais elle était femme à présent, et une femme avec un agenda politique dans lequel un mari et des enfants n'avaient guère leur place.

-Vous de même, fit-elle remarquer d'une petite voix, tentant d'oublier les tendres sentiments qu'elle lui portait à cette époque.

Ce n'avait point été de l'amour- ils étaient à peine sortis des jupons de leurs mères. Mais cela avait été un début. Si elle n'était point devenue duchesse de Paris à la mort de son père lorsqu'elle eut dix ans, si elle ne s'était point trouvée d'un seul coup maîtresse d'un vaste et puissant domaine qu'elle devait gérer, toute enfant qu'elle était, aurait-elle laissé ses sentiments pour le prince devenir de l'amour, de l'amour de grande personne ? Ou cette flamme se serait-elle éteinte tout de même ?

Il ne sourit guère, la dévisagea seulement, et la duchesse fut gênée par cette observation. Si elle se laissait aller, si elle baissait sa garde, elle se laisserait inévitablement entraîner dans cet échange visuel qu'elle savait empli de non-dits. Une part d'elle- la part humaine, la part féminine qu'elle cachait férocement au fond d'elle-même- avait envie de se laisser aller. Mais elle ne le pouvait- elle ne voulait se pencher sur son avenir marital avec l'homme face à elle. Elle désirait seulement retourner à ses correspondances, à ses pensées- elle voulait tapir au fond d'elle ses doutes et ses angoisses à propos de lui, se jeter dans le travail pour tout oublier.

-Vous...vouliez me voir ?

Elle détesta aussitôt l'hésitation qu'elle sentit dans sa propre voix, alors qu'elle devait être, d'après ses propres désirs, une femme accomplie, fière d'elle-même. Il semblait toutefois que face à lui, il subsisterait toujours une part de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, de l'enfant époustouflée par le charisme et le sourire du prince de Sicile.

Son cœur était soudainement douloureux.

Il l'observa un moment de plus, puis eut un rictus narquois.

-Moi ? Non. Le Roi veut vous voir- comme d'ordinaire.

Pansy ne manqua point- mais choisit de ne guère relever- l'intonation amère dans la voix de Blaise. Elle se leva, lissant ses jupons.

-Fort bien. J'y vais de ce pas.

-Le Roi siffle, sa chienne accourt, nota-t-il avec mépris.

Pansy le foudroya du regard. Si elle ne le connaissait guère, elle aurait songé qu'il était jaloux.

-Allez vous faire voir chez les Turcs, Zabini, cracha-t-elle.

Il fit mine d'y songer, tapotant son index contre ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas ? murmura-t-il. Les princesses Ottomanes sont fort séduisantes, après tout. Et puisque ma chère fiancée passe ses journées à la botte de son amant...

La duchesse serra les poings, mais n'en fit guère état- le prince avait la réputation d'être homme à femmes, mais les princesses Ottomanes étaient des personnages fort sages- leur seul vice étant leur amitié étroite avec la belle Clermont.

-Elle décida de mettre fin à la conversation, qui était plus que gênante, et contourna Blaise en soulevant ses jupons comme si elle passait dans de la boue ou du fumier.

-Mais faites donc, Votre Altesse, suggéra-t-elle froidement. N'est-il point du plus grand naturel de profiter du temps sans attaches précédent un mariage de convenance ?

Il se figea, et la duchesse ajouta en le dépassant,

-Un chacun en fait autant.

Elle savait que le prince de Sicile ne saurait permettre de laisser passer l'allusion- l'homme fier qu'il était ne pourrait tolérer d'ouïr que sa fiancée, même une fiancée qu'il n'aimait point, se puisse laisser aller entre les bras d'autres hommes que lui avant leur union. Ce qu'elle n'avait point prévu, en revanche, fut la violence de la réaction de Blaise.

Il la saisit brusquement par le bras et la plaqua au mur derrière elle, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui indiquer sans façons ce qu'elle pensait de sa manière, mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage congestionné de rage du prince, qui la dévisageait avec une colère proche de la haine. Subitement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy Parkinson eut peur d'un simple mortel.

-Est-ce donc à cela que vous passez votre temps, Madame ? cracha-t-il d'une voix si glaciale que la duchesse en frissonna de peur. À vous acoquiner avec d'autres hommes ?

-Lâchez-moi, espèce de-

-Allez-y, mettez en œuvre votre menace de tantôt, commanda-t-il d'une voix létale. Criez donc au viol, Madame- si vous êtes une si grande putain que vous vous en donnez l'air, personne n'accourra- vos gens croiront que vous aimez cela.

Elle pâlit, et il éclata d'un rire froid. Il avait compris ce à quoi elle songeait- si elle s'était émerveillée, autrefois, que son ami la connaisse si bien, à présent ce don se retournait contre elle.

-Mais je ne compte point vous toucher, Madame, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai point pour habitude d'amasser les restes d'autrui, et me suis toujours préservé des maladies en choisissant soigneusement mes partenaires. Considérez-vous-en malheureuse, cependant- nul autre ne m'arriverait à la cheville.

Elle le dévisagea, yeux ronds, abasourdie par tant de haine venant de celui qu'elle avait si bien connu, autrefois. En ordonnant leur mariage, le Roi avait mieux brisée leur relation amicale que s'il avait décidé de les lâcher dans une arène à s'affronter l'un à l'autre. Elle ne put répondre, dépassée par la situation, et elle put sentir la pression que Blaise exerçait sur ses épaules se relâcher quelque peu tandis que la rage l'habitant le quittait peu à peu. La respiration haletante de fureur du Méditerranéen se calma, et il finit par lui adresser un rictus dont elle ne parvint à lire la nature.

-Vous allez m'épouser, décréta-t-il d'une voix très calme. Ni vous ni moi ne le souhaitons, Madame, mais ainsi est-ce. Je peux faire de vous la dame la mieux comblée du Royaume- et je peux vous faire vivre un tel enfer que vous souhaiterez vous jeter par votre fenêtre chaque matin. Cela ne tient qu'à vous.

Pansy le dévisagea toujours, sans un mot, et le prince de Sicile saisit soudainement sa main, dont il baisa les doigts gantés. Longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que cela fut bienséant, mais sans la quitter des yeux, et elle, la femme froide et composée à la main droite du plus grand souverain d'Europe, se sentit rosir sous l'intensité de son regard.

-Cela ne tient qu'à vous, répéta-t-il en la relâchant et en s'écartant.

La duchesse n'attendit guère qu'il perde encore l'esprit, lunatique et sicilien qu'il était, et fit demi-tour sur son talon pour quitter la pièce tête haute, mais l'esprit en lambeaux. Il lui semblait que ses doigts baisés par son fiancé brûlaient, mais elle ne put se mentir- si le prince lui prouvait tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie l'enfer promis, il venait de lui assurer, à travers son seul regard et ce baisemain, qu'il pourrait effectivement faire d'elle la dame la plus comblée du Royaume.

 **...**

 **Aaaaalors? Qu'en avez-vous pen- comment ça, il n'y a pas de Dramione? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi? Et les autres personnages, alors, on en fait quoi?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? On voit que Ron et Hermione, à des centaines de lieues l'un de l'autre, ont des pensées étrangement similaires. Ron qui s'avoue qu'il aimerait bien s'isoler dans les jardins avec Romilda et qui doute de son attachement à sa fiancée, et Hermione qui s'avoue enfin...ENFIN!...les choses: qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de Ron, mais sans pour autant à ce stade être amoureuse du Roi- Roi qui porte sur ses épaules l'avenir de la dynastie et qui doit en épouser une autre. Et oui, Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule avec un fiancé encombrant. D'ailleurs, de son côté, Drago prend très mal la nouvelle apportée par Rogue, AKA "bouge tes fesses, un accord a été trouvé avec l'Espagne, marie-toi et fais des bébés avec l'Infante". Et enfin, vous qui vouliez plus de Blaise/Pansy...j'espère que vous voilà servis. Ces deux-là sont passés d'une profonde amitié à une haine cordiale, c'est triste quand même...pensez-vous que ça ira mieux un jour?**

 **Lorsque je terminerai la rédaction de cette fic, je l'annonce à présent officiellement (certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant), je vais faire un recueil d'OS pour l'accompagner concernant tous les personnages mis en scène. On y retrouvera entre autres des OS concernant Rogue, les jumelles Patil, Lavande, les Weasley, Neville et Luna, Ted Tonks et Andromeda, Lucius et Narcissa, Drago et Hermione, Seamus et Dean, Tom et Bellatrix, Harry, Vernon, James et Lily, Astoria et Daphné, etc, etc. Certains OS seront des pairings (ex Ted et Andromeda), mais la plupart seront des OS qui tourneront autour de l'histoire individuelle des personnages (comment les princesses Ottomanes sont arrivées en France), leur avenir (Daphné d'Espagne qui épouse le Roi de Pologne), et des références de la fic principale. Ainsi, on retrouvera entre autres un OS tournant autour de l'enfance de Pansy et ses pairs, et bien entendu sa relation de petite fille avec Blaise- comme cité dans ce chapitre. Je les publierai donc au fur et à mesure dès que cette fic est terminée (spoiler, elle est loin de l'être). N'hésitez donc pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose de particulier que vous voudrez lire!**

 **Le chapitre suivant est à moitié rédigé, donc vous devriez l'avoir la semaine prochaine mais ne vous précipitez pas. Pour tous mes lecteurs qui travaillent dans la restauration, comme moi, vous devez être aussi épuisés que moi après la semaine qui vient de passer (mais qui est le con qui a mis deux jours fériés dans la même semaine, hein?). La saison est ouverte! Force et Honneur à vous!**

 **Bises,**

 **DIL.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Eh oui, chers lecteurs, l'heure est venue. L'heure...du prochain chapitre de Fleur de Lys! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DIL.**

 **...**

Chapitre 18.

…

La jeune femme observa son reflet, les diamants à ses oreilles scintillant au feu du candélabre au gré de ses mouvements, yeux verts arrondis d'inquiétude. Elle savait ce que l'on disait d'elle- qu'elle était la plus belle dame d'Europe. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se regardait ainsi, elle n'avait jamais eue l'impression que ce fut le cas- d'abord puisqu'elle connaissait d'autres qui, à ses yeux, étaient bien plus ravissantes qu'elle, telle sa sœur aînée, ou même sa mère à laquelle les années n'enlevaient rien d'une beauté qui fut éclatante. Et puis, ayant été élevée dans la plus fervente religion, elle estimait que la beauté des traits était à mépriser, et qu'il ne fallait regarder qu'à celle de l'âme.

Et si elle avait été un jour une jolie personne, elle ne l'était plus à présent, songea-t-elle en laissant ses doigts fins courir le long de ses poignets tandis qu'un frisson désagréable la saisissait à ce constat. Son âme était-elle pure ? Non, puisqu'elle masquait un secret, un secret tel que, son heure venue, Dieu, qui sonde les esprits se présentant à lui, lui refuserait certainement tout net l'entrée en son Paradis. En attendant de subir la colère divine, par lâcheté, elle cacherait son secret à la vue des Hommes, afin de ne point subir la leur. Personne ne devait, ne pouvait savoir.

Elle leva les yeux vers les yeux bruns, d'une douceur infinie, de la femme se tenant derrière elle, et qui passait une brosse en nacre et ivoire dans sa chevelure relâchée. Sa mère capta son regard, et fronça les sourcils, avant de lancer d'une voix tendre,

-Je sais qu'il est des choses auxquelles vous songez.

La jeune dame hésita. Depuis toujours, sa mère avait été le réceptacle de ses confidences, et elle eut aimée lui faire celle-ci- elle était persuadée que sa mère comprendrait, ne la jugerait point, mais elle ne pouvait partager un secret aussi monstrueux avec celle-ci, par crainte que Dieu ne la jugeasse impure à son tour d'avoir caché une telle information à ses ministres sur la terre.

-Juste un peu de fatigue, Mama, répondit-elle alors en attribuant à sa mère le nom qu'elle lui donnait lorsqu'elle était une toute petite enfant.

Le visage de sa mère se fendit d'un sourire.

-Vous ne m'appelez ainsi que lorsque vous avez faite une bêtise et désirez me la cacher, nota-t-elle. Quoi qui vous tracasse l'esprit, ma fille, vous ai-je donnée raison de douter un jour de ma confidence ?

Sa fille voulut secouer la tête, mais ne le fit guère par crainte de déranger l'effort de celle qui la coiffait de ses propres mains royales.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous l'assure, répondit-elle avec nervosité.

Sa mère posa la brosse sur la table devant elles, avant de laisser ses mains caresser les épaules de la jeune femme pour la détendre.

-Je suis votre mère, Astoria, sourit-elle. Nul au monde ne vous connaît mieux que moi, et je sais que vous n'êtes point lassée.

Il y eut un silence obstiné, durant lequel l'Infante d'Espagne évita le regard de la Reine Andromeda dans le miroir devant elles, incapable de mentir à celle qui lui avait donnée la vie. Incapable, par ailleurs, de mentir tout court- sauf pour l'ignoble secret qu'elle cachait en son cœur, le secret qui la suivrait jusque la tombe. Cela elle se le jurait devant Dieu- même si Dieu ne protège point ceux qui méprisent ses enseignements.

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La question d'Andromeda était simple, mais cela eut un effet de raz de marée sur la princesse. Des larmes vinrent emplir ses yeux, larmes de désespoir et de terreur- si sa mère avait découvert de quoi il s'agissait, qui d'autre le saurait ? Qui d'autre saurait qu'elle était impure en son âme, qui d'autre devinerait ses sentiments, qui d'autre serait à même de le mettre en danger, ce _lui_ dont sa mère avait parlée ? Devinant son malaise, les mains de la Reine caressèrent ses épaules, tentant d'en dénouer les nœuds en laissant échapper un soupir.

-Dieu est cruel, nota-t-elle. Il nous fit créatures du péché, nous donna des cœurs pour aimer et des corps pour désirer, afin de nous mettre à l'épreuve face à Ses enseignements. Il est des femmes bien plus heureuses que nous, ma fille- des femmes qui se peuvent donner à celui qu'elles aiment sans répercussions, des femmes qui peuvent épouser leur amour. Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive à ces femmes, qui marient celui pour lequel elles éprouvent de tendres inclinaisons ?

La question était rhétorique et Astoria, toujours figée, ne répondit point.

-Elles le regrettent, remarqua Andromeda en la massant toujours. Le cœur humain est ainsi fait- il ne demeure jamais longtemps en un endroit. Les sentiments se lassent et disparaissent avec le temps, et elles s'aperçoivent alors que celui pour lequel leur cœur battait lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes et ne connaissaient rien de la vie ni du mariage n'est point aussi doré qu'elles l'eussent souhaité.

La Reine ferma les yeux un moment, l'air épuisée, et reprit,

-Bien entendu, il existe des exceptions...et en ce monde, de telles histoires ont rarement une fin heureuse. Il existe celles pour lesquelles l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient un moment devant un homme se maintient la vie durant- mais je l'ai dit, Dieu est cruel et ne se plaît guère à rendre belles ces histoires-là. Vous avez un devoir à accomplir, mon enfant, un devoir qui écarte toute possibilité de donner à vos désirs la place qu'ils méritent en votre cœur...mais si vous le souhaitez, s'il vous rend le sentiment, fuyez. Quittez Madrid ce soir, avec seulement un balluchon et deux chevaux, et allez-vous-en avec lui, seulement lui. Je vous couvrirai.

Le cœur d'Astoria manqua un battement et le regard doux de sa mère s'assombrit en le constatant.

-Mais si vous partez, ma chérie...soyez consciente de ce que cela implique. Vous vivrez à l'écart du monde, obligés de vous cacher, car vous êtes ce que vous êtes, une princesse royale et un comte français. Les tracas, les ennuis financiers, les inquiétudes liées à votre situation finiront par avoir raison de votre amour. Si vous êtes pris- et vous le serez inévitablement- il mourra d'avoir osé défiler une Infante d'Espagne. Quant à vous, vous serez certainement enfermée dans un couvent jusqu'à votre jour dernier, sans la possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur, à visiter vos amis, à voir votre famille. Tout enfant que vous aurez sera considéré comme le crachin de la société, méprisé et souillé. Est-ce bien ce que vous êtes prête à endurer- à lui faire endurer- parce que votre cœur a décidé un moment d'aimer Théodore Nott ?

Astoria fut atterrée de constater des larmes sur les joues de sa mère, et sentit ses yeux la piquer à son tour. Incapable de se retenir davantage devant celle qui emporterait son secret à la tombe, elle se retourna et enlaça la taille de sa mère de ses bras, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille et qu'elle craignait l'obscurité, cherchant le contact maternel pour chasser la noirceur.

-Oh, Mama, sanglota-t-elle. Je l'aime tellement ! Il est si beau, Mama. Et si galant...et lorsqu'il me regarde...

Andromeda caressa doucement la chevelure coiffée de sa fille.

-Je le sais, ma douce enfant, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle eut envie de sangloter à son tour au souvenir toujours aussi vivace du duc Ted Tonks, et à la pensée qu'à son tour, sa fille, sa petite princesse était confrontée au malheur d'aimer sans pouvoir agir.

-Je ne peux le voir mourir pour moi, Mama, renifla l'Infante. J'en mourrais à mon tour. Il mérite...

Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot déchirant.

-Il mérite une femme qu'il pourra aimer sans répercussions, lança-t-elle.

Andromeda serra sa fille contre elle, réalisant soudainement qu'Astoria n'était plus une enfant mais une jeune femme, une jeune femme prête à sacrifier un amour réciproque au bûcher du devoir- et qu'elle était d'une noblesse d'âme que la Reine avait été trop faible pour éprouver lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Ted Tonks. Une lueur d'espoir dans son cœur de mère lui indiqua qu'Astoria n'était peut-être point si amoureuse du comte que ce qu'elle croyait, et qu'elle saurait l'oublier aux côtés de son futur époux, mais elle vit la vérité sur le visage congestionné de douleur de la princesse, et songea avec désespoir que l'Histoire se répétait.

Elle attendit longuement, tandis que sa fille vidait son corps de ses larmes, avant de les essuyer d'un revers du pouce.

-Ce soir est votre cérémonie de fiançailles, marmonna-t-elle. En l'absence du Roi de France, ce sera votre comte qui jouera les fiancés- soyez heureuse, ma petite fille. Personne ne s'imaginera que vous êtes amoureuse de lui- tous penseront que vous êtes enjouée d'être enfin la fiancée officielle du plus grand Roi d'Europe.

Les yeux verts de l'Infante s'éclaircirent quelque peu, et la Reine reprit sa coiffure en silence. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle avait vu juste en estimant le caractère de Nott- il était homme d'honneur, et si Astoria était prête, jeune et amoureuse qu'elle était, à briser ses promesses au Roi de France, elle savait que le comte de Calais ne la compromettrait guère.

Du moins, elle _l'espérait_.

…

Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais aimé écrire. Il estimait que c'était perte de temps que d'inscrire sur papier ce qu'un messager déclamerait bien mieux, en y mettant toutes les intonations désirées par l'écrivain. Néanmoins, le comte de Nîmes était doué d'une part de sensibilité- dont peu de personnes connaissaient la profondeur puisque sa définition de la sensibilité n'était point celle partagée par la majorité des êtres- il détestait les faux-semblants et les ronds de jambes, préférant aller droit au but, et ne concevait guère d'intérêt à tourner autour de la chose pour en arriver au même point. Mais, pour toute sa nature brusque, Ronald était un homme doué d'une forte empathie, sentiment auquel il recourrait en toute circonstance, dans ses gestes petits et grands.

Malgré cela, il avait une lettre à rédiger, puisque certaines choses ne peuvent être confiées qu'à la discrétion d'un sceau scellé, et qu'il ne remettrait jamais à la confidence d'un messager une note d'une telle importance- un message si intime ne pouvait être partagé que par lui et par le, ou plutôt la, destinataire.

Cela ne rendait guère la chose aisée puisque Ronald Weasley n'était point homme à s'embarrasser de la diplomatie.

Il soupira, observant l'embout soigneusement découpé de sa plume qui planait au-dessus de l'encrier. Il devait le faire, il le savait- sa conscience le torturait chaque nuit, chaque jour, et il ne pouvait vivre ainsi. Pour autant, les répercussions étaient graves. Même lui, qui n'y connaissait traître mot à la politique, savait cela. Il allait dépouiller quelqu'un qui lui était cher de sa protection de par ses actions même, et il ne savait s'il obtiendrait, au final, la récompense qu'il convoitait.

Fallait-il rédiger une dizaine de pages, épanchant ses sentiments ? Fallait-il au contraire écrire une courte missive de quelques lignes, afin de ne guère tourmenter sa destinataire plus que nécessaire ? Il ne le savait guère, et la tâche lui était plus ardue que mille batailles. Pour autant, il ne pouvait nier ce que désirait son cœur.

Alors, pour la huitième fois en trois jours, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain du retour du marquis de Perth en Écosse, avec la conviction profonde qu'il devait écrire cette lettre, il reposa sa plume, se traitant de lâche, et se leva pour quitter sa chambre, attrapant au passage sa lourde cape de velours et évitant de se regarder dans la petite glace ornant le mur de la porte, afin de ne point y voir le dégoût et le mépris qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Il ne savait où aller, et hésita un moment. Lord Finnegan n'était certainement point l'homme à adresser pour ce genre de situations, l'homme étant davantage brusque que lui-même. Lord Thomas serait absolument indiqué pour lui porter conseil, l'homme étant maître en l'art de l'écrit et affectionnant la poésie par-delà toute autre forme de divertissement, mais il n'y entendait rien aux femmes, étant seulement épris des hommes et d'un homme en particulier. Quant aux autres habitants de la Cour d'Écosse, Ronald ne put se vanter d'avoir lié des relations avec. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix sévère.

-Monsieur de Nîmes.

Ronald tourna la tête et croisa aussitôt le regard de la femme lui ayant adressée la parole. Grande et maigre, vêtue d'épaisses fourrures d'ours, les cheveux- d'un brun foncé virant à présent au blanc- remontés en un chignon strict, elle l'observait, un sourcil haussé, d'un air peu avenant. Ronald savait qui elle était, mais ne l'avait jusqu'alors guère approchée, tant la dame se montrait peu avenante. Elle avait été la nourrice du Roi Vernon, puis du Prince Dudley, et était plus âgée que n'importe qui en ce pays, ce qui ne l'empêchait guère de conserver toute sa tête et un air de grandeur et de sévérité imposant le respect. Il n'y avait femme plus vénérée et crainte dans le pays qu'elle- elle avait préservée la confidence du monarque jusque dans ses vieilles années. Il lui offrit une révérence.

-Lady Minerva McGonagall, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus respectueuse possible.

La dame croisa ses doigts devant son ventre.

-Vous me semblez troublé, lança-t-elle de sa voix sévère. Est-ce la guerre imminente qui vous inquiète ?

Il secoua la tête poliment.

-Non, Madame, répondit-il. Je n'ai crainte de la guerre. Ce sont des ennuis d'un ordre plus personnel qui m'animent, et je crains que les détailler ne ferait que perdre votre temps.

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant.

-Les jeunes seigneurs ne craignent jamais la guerre jusqu'à ce qu'ils en vivent une, remarqua-t-elle sans sourire. Si vous survivez à celle-ci, je peux vous assurer que vous ne désirerez guère en revivre une autre. Les jeunes gens piaffent comme des chevaux à l'idée d'aller en découdre- ils se ravisent lorsque leurs amis sont éventrés tout autour d'eux.

Ronald ne sut que répondre à cela, mais la dame pencha la tête de côté avec un regard savant.

-Vous ne serez en revanche ni le premier, ni le dernier à ne point dormir la nuit à cause des charmes de Lady Romilda, ajouta-t-elle.

Le comte frémit, piqué au vif, et il put voir l'ombre d'un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de l'antique dame.

-J'ai élevé bon nombre de dames et de seigneurs de cette Cour, et point seulement les princes, déclara-t-elle. Lady Romilda en fait partie. Les autres fillettes ne rêvaient que de tisser et d'épouser des gentilshommes, mais ma Romilda rêvait, elle, d'en être un. Lors de mes jeunes années, j'ai combattu pour mon pays, comte- et je fus un guerrier à flanquer la peur à tous les autres. Romilda fut particulièrement sensible à cet enseignement.

Elle marqua une pause, perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre d'une voix laconique,

-Bien entendu, vous l'aimez, justement pour cela.

-Je veux l'épouser, répondit-il d'une voix calme avant de sursauter- c'était un aveu qu'il ne s'était jusqu'alors guère fait.

Les yeux de la vieille dame étincelèrent tandis qu'elle comprenait son tracas.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète le plus, comte ? De devoir rompre vos fiançailles à une demoiselle que vous aimez d'amitié...ou de voir votre demande inévitablement rejetée par l'Amazone écossaise ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la capacité de Lady McGonagall à lire les âmes et les tourments, et répliqua, paraphrasant la demoiselle en question,

-Je ne mettrai point le lion en cage.

Elle eut un rictus amusé, et il sentit son poil se hérisser de constater la pointe de pitié dans ses yeux.

-Si vous le dites, répliqua-t-elle. Cependant, gardez vos cartes près de votre cœur, comte de Nîmes. À votre place, je ne rejetterai point ma fiancée. Romilda est une énigme pour les gens tels que vous, comte- vous l'aimerez, et puis demain, elle s'en ira son chemin. Elle n'est point à vendre.

Et Lady McGonagall le dépassa, ses fourrures fouettant le sol en pisé derrière elle, tandis que Ronald se sentit à nouveau étreint par le doute.

Ses jambes se murent d'elles-mêmes tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs du château, perdu dans ses pensées, sans remarquer le monde allant et venant autour de lui. Il savait où il allait même sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds, et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois semblable à mille autres dans la demeure royale, se demandant comment il savait justement où se rendre.

Sans hésiter, il leva le poing et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit peu après, et la figure de Romilda Vane y parut. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris avant de s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, comte ?

Il l'observa longuement sans répondre, ignorant les sourcils de la jeune femme qui se haussèrent dans l'attente. Ses yeux d'un noir charbonneux étaient doux, une lueur profondément féminine de tendresse universelle les éclairant, mais on pouvait aisément se les imaginer plissés de rage froide sur le champ de bataille. Sa chevelure également noir corbeau, sans artifices, retombait le long de son dos en une tresse simple, et ses bras croisés mettaient en avant une poitrine cachée par ses vêtements d'homme mais qu'on pouvait s'imaginer opulente. Elle n'était point belle, songea-t-il soudain. Elle ne tenait guère concurrence à une Hermione Granger ou à une Luna Lovegood, mais elle était différente- positivement différente, comme si Dieu l'avait faite pour lui plaire. Non, elle n'était guère belle, mais le charme qu'elle exsudait était un poison entêtant, et il ressentit un élan de jalousie subit lorsqu'il songea à tous ceux qui avaient partagé la couche de la jeune femme. De toute autre- et d'elle-même au début, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée- il l'aurait méprisée pour se donner ainsi, mais chez Romilda, l'amour était aussi librement donné que la guerre, sans artifices et naturellement.

-Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous, finit-il par déclarer.

Elle eut un demi-sourire narquois et répondit,

-Les hommes qui pénètrent dans ma chambre, comte, n'en ressortent point avant que de m'avoir prise. Est-ce là ce que vous voulez ?

-Et vous, est-ce là ce que vous voulez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et recula, décroisant les bras. Ronald Weasley inspira doucement, puis entra dans la pièce pour y sceller son destin. Il ne manqua point le frisson d'étonnement de la jeune femme devant son geste et en fut ravi. Sans la quitter du regard, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Romilda l'observa un moment à son tour, puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, comte.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, mais il l'arrêta d'une main levée.

-Je vous veux, dit-il simplement. J'ai mis des semaines- des mois- à me l'avouer, mais je vous veux, Milady. Cependant, je ne veux point seulement votre corps.

Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

-Ma main n'est point à prendre, vous le saviez en venant ici, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix refroidie.

-Je vous veux, s'entêta-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Je ne serai point le meilleur de vos amants, point le plus doué ni le plus satisfaisant.

Elle tenta de reculer, mais il la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui, et elle ne se débattit point, mais tourna la tête afin d'éviter de recevoir son baiser.

-Je ne serai point, poursuivit-il calmement, l'homme qui fera de vous une grande dame, l'homme qui vous donnera la place que vous mériterez, ici ou en France.

Il enroula une main dans sa tresse et tira sa tête en arrière avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle ne se dégagea point, se contentant de poser ses mains sur la poitrine du comte, le poussant doucement, sans réellement y croire. Ronald n'était point sot- elle ne le rejetait point, elle ne voulait seulement point entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait le devoir si elle le désirait vraiment, lui. Elle haleta sous ses lèvres et il recula quelque peu pour ajouter, la retournant vivement dans ses bras, ses gestes toujours contrôlés, plaquant le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse,

-Je ne serai point l'homme que vos semblables aimeraient vous voir épouser.

Il descendit un main, la maintenant par la taille de l'autre, et glissa ses doigts par-dessous la ceinture de cuir retenant son pantalon. La jeune femme appuya sa tête contre son épaule, et il admira la vue de Romilda Vane, de la fière Romilda, l'Amazone écossaise, haletant dans ses bras, yeux mi-clos. Il écarta soigneusement ses par-dessous, et ses doigts rencontrèrent aussitôt son entrejambe brûlante, dont il pouvait sentir le désir humide. Il la caressa et elle gémit, ses hanches entamant un faible va-et-vient contre sa main tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts le long de sa féminité.

-Je ne suis point, murmura-t-il en tentant de s'empêcher de s'emballer à son tour, celui qui vous mettra en cage.

Elle geignit à ses mots et il sut qu'elle l'écoutait toujours, malgré son état. Ronald l'en récompensa en insérant un doigt au cœur de sa féminité, en appréciant les courbes veloutées, avant d'y joindre un deuxième. Elle saisit le bras roulé autour de sa taille et y planta ses ongles en gémissant de plaisir, tentant de se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée au milieu de la tempête de ses désirs.

-Je vous veux, rappela-t-il, comme un homme veut une femme. Je vous veux en mon lit. Je vous veux à mes côtés lorsque nous attaquerons la France, et lors de toutes les autres guerres que nous mènerons ensemble.

Ses doigts entreprirent un rythme plus rapide, jusqu'à la frénésie, et il laissa son pouce venir caresser la perle située à l'extérieur de son intimité, jusqu'à ce que chaque mouvement lui arrache un cri de plaisir.

-Vous pourrez vivre telle l'Amazone que vous êtes, souffla-t-il. Vous pourrez choisir de me donner ou non des enfants si tel est votre désir. Vous pourrez même continuer à voir d'autres hommes si c'est là ce que vous craignez- à la condition que votre cœur m'appartienne.

Elle se défit dans ses bras avec un cri tandis que la jouissance l'étreignait, et Ronald sentit ses doigts happés par l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il parsema de baisers chaque parcelle de peau de son cou et de son visage qu'il pouvait atteindre, la laissant redescendre de son ciel étoilé, corps toujours secoué de spasmes. Il la sentit faiblir, alors il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit derrière eux avant de tenter de se relever, mais Romilda lui saisit le bras.

-Attendez, murmura-t-elle et sa voix était brisée par le plaisir.

Jamais Ronald n'avait rien entendu de plus séduisant.

-Prenez-moi, le supplia-t-elle en tentant de l'attirer à lui. Comte...

Il se dégagea toutefois, l'observant en reculant vers la porte. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de demeurer, de profiter de la femme offerte, de la prendre comme elle le demandait, mais il savait qu'il ne devait point. S'il le faisait, il ne la quitterait guère, ne le pourrait plus.

-Vous connaissez mes conditions, Madame, répondit-il d'une voix se voulant calme. À vous d'y répondre comme bon vous semblera.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant mais dénué de rancœur.

-Je m'offre à vous, rappela-t-elle. N'est-ce point assez ?

Il eut un demi-sourire.

-Vous m'offrez votre corps, corrigea-t-il. Mais je ne veux point seulement de votre corps, Madame- c'est vous que je veux.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se hâta vers sa chambre. Son entrejambe lui était douloureuse. Il refusa de se laisser gagner par le doute, sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Romilda rejette son offre, mais il y songerait plus avant une fois qu'il s'était occupé de son propre désir.

Il n'était point amoureux de la jeune femme, se prit-il à s'avouer tandis qu'il s'essuyait les mains, son œuvre accomplie mais la frustration toujours présente. De la songer allongée sur son lit, haletante, en sueur, le corps pris de frissons de désir pour lui, lui donnait l'envie violente d'y retourner pour enfoncer la porte et la prendre sans manière. Non, il n'était point amoureux de la Lady Vane- son estomac ne s'emplissait de papillons lorsqu'elle était présente, son cœur d'homme ne lui était point dévoué jusque dans la mort. Cependant, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était bien plus puissant, plus prenant- elle lui était devenue une obsession. Il ne désirait plus qu'elle, ne pensait plus qu'à elle, nuit et jour- il appréciait la compagnie de l'Amazone écossaise, sa nature brute et rude retrouvant un esprit gémellaire avec le sien, mais ce n'était point de l'amour.

Cependant, Ronald le savait- s'il se laissait aller aux caresses de la jeune femme, il le deviendrait, irrévocablement. Et avant cela, il se devait d'assurer qu'elle soit sienne.

Ronald Weasley saisit sa plume sans y songer, et laissa les mots courir d'eux-mêmes sur le papier.

…

Drago Ier de France leva les yeux tandis que la porte de son bureau personnel s'ouvrait. Trois personnes au monde se pouvaient permettre de pénétrer en son bureau sans s'annoncer- l'une d'elles se trouvait à Madrid, l'autre venait de le quitter, et la troisième entra donc.

Il fit taire la petite voix en son esprit qui lui souffla que si la marquise de Royan se présentait sans annonce, il pourrait remercier sa bonne étoile, car cela signifierait qu'elle aurait à conduire chez lui des affaires officieuses.

Pansy Parkinson entra dans la pièce, joliment vêtue de bordeaux et blanc, et il nota les traits tirés de la jeune femme et son air distrait. Il plissa les yeux un moment en songeant qu'il n'enverrait plus le prince de Sicile la chercher. Cependant, il écarta les ennuis personnels de ses deux amis aussitôt- il n'avait cure, à cet instant, des états d'âme de ceux qui l'entouraient.

La belle duchesse prit place sans révérence ni ordre, et croisa nerveusement les doigts en son giron. Le Roi battit des paupières, irrité.

-Pouvez-vous laisser le prince de Sicile là où il se trouve un moment, Madame ?

Elle frémit à son ton glacial et secoua la tête, se penchant légèrement en avant pour montrer à son hôte qu'il détenait sa pleine attention.

-Vous désiriez me rencontrer, Sire ?

Il hésita, puis fit glisser vers elle une lettre qu'elle déplia et parcourut en quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils, avant de lancer au Roi un regard soigneusement neutre.

-Je vois, dit-elle seulement.

Drago attendit, mais la duchesse ne semblait guère prête à parler plus avant, et il explosa. Se levant d'un bond, il hurla, ignorant le fait qu'elle se tassa de crainte sur son siège,

-Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à me dire, Madame, lorsque je vous donne à lire la missive par laquelle le comte de Calais a prévenu le Premier Ministre qu'un accord a été trouvé avec l'Espagne, et que mes fiançailles à Astoria seront célébrées par procuration dès ce jour d'hui ?

Il prit soudain conscience du fait qu'il vociférait et se laissa lentement retomber dans son fauteuil, tandis que Pansy, yeux ronds, le dévisageait.

-Je ne sais que vous dire, Sire, répondit-elle prudemment. Ces...fiançailles...sont prévues de longue date.

-Dans deux mois, tout au plus, elle sera ici, répondit-il d'un ton lugubre.

À présent, il semblait défait, et la duchesse ne put que songer avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'il ressentait ce qu'il obligeait Blaise et elle à vivre. Néanmoins, ne souhaitant pas piquer une bête sauvage acculée, elle se contenta de répliquer,

-En effet.

-Je ne la veux point, assura-t-il en serrant un poing sur la surface plane de son bureau. Je veux qu'elle reste en Espagne.

-Vous n'avez, je le crains, guère le choix, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Vous êtes Roi de France. À tout roi il faut sa reine, à tout trône son héritier par droit divin.

Elle l'observa, yeux plissés. Drago n'avait jamais montré d'envie d'épouser quiconque, Astoria ou une autre- mais il savait sa place et son devoir, et elle se demanda d'où venait ce refus absolu et subit de renier sa promise.

-Nous entrons en guerre, rappela-t-elle. L'aide de l'Espagne nous sera impérative pour la gagner, et nous n'obtiendrons point cette aide sans l'Infante. De plus, si vous deviez rompre vos fiançailles, il se pourrait même que de grief, le Roi d'Espagne se tourne militairement contre nous- nous serions cernés de toutes parts.

-Je sais cela, siffla-t-il et elle devina aisément la rage bouillonnant sous la surface. Nous n'avons- je n'ai- guère le choix.

Il inspira longuement, tentant à l'évidence de refréner ses pulsions meurtrières, et détourna le regard de la duchesse pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-Elle est trop digne pour demeurer la maîtresse d'un homme marié.

Tout tomba en place pour Pansy, et elle écarquilla ses yeux émeraude.

-La marquise de Royan, souffla-t-elle. Ne me dites point que vous hésitez à honorer votre engagement pour elle ?

-J'honorerai mon engagement, Pansy.

Il y eut un silence lourd tandis que le Roi avouait ce projet, et elle lut la vérité dans son profil tendu. Il honorerait ses fiançailles à l'Infante Astoria, pour l'avenir de la dynastie Malefoy, pour la France, pour la politique. Mais cela ne l'empêchait point- et le Roi était bien trop fier pour l'avouer- d'en être profondément malheureux. Car il le savait- et elle le savait aussi- qu'il avait raison à propos de la marquise. Elle ne demeurerait point à ses côtés une fois prononcés les vœux de mariage. Elle ne serait point l'autre femme. Et Drago pouvait se mettre en colère, pouvait bouder son lit conjugal, pouvait tout tenter- elle ne lui reviendrait guère.

Cependant, Pansy connaissait les rumeurs. Elle savait qu'Astoria pouvait combler le Roi- s'il n'avait jamais rencontrée la marquise, le mariage royal eut certainement été un succès fulgurant. Peut-être pouvait-ce encore être le cas ?

-On la dit très belle, et pleine de qualités, avança-t-elle doucement.

-On le dit, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il était clair que la beauté de l'Infante n'éveillait point l'amour dans le cœur de son fiancé, et la duchesse ne put s'empêcher de demander,

-L'aimez-vous ?

Il se tourna lentement, arrachant ses yeux de mercure à l'horizon, pour les poser sur elle, et la duchesse fut ébahie de ce qu'elle y lut. Un long silence passa, et elle finit par se lever et quitter la pièce sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

…

Hermione avait été fidèle à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite le soir du bal, et avait décidé- les premiers jours de décembre étant glaciaux mais présentant un soleil ravissant, qui éclairait d'une lueur pâle les parterres recouverts d'une fine couche de gel, givrant d'une allure nacrée les allées des jardins de Versailles- d'aller s'offrir une promenade en compagnie de Ginny. La ravissante comtesse de Béziers semblait illuminer le paysage de par sa chaude beauté, et Hermione se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme n'était guère mariée- elle avait remarqué les nombreux regards admiratifs qui suivaient la comtesse où qu'elle aille.

-Vous me semblez pensive, marquise, lui lança la rousse alors qu'elles bifurquaient dans une allée secondaire.

Hermione serra les poings dans son manchon de renard noir et étouffa un soupir. Elle n'allait tout de même conter à la comtesse ce qu'il en était de ses états d'âme et de ses tourments de cœur- Ginny demeurait, après tout, la sœur de Ronald.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle avec un sourire figé. Seulement un peu de fatigue.

Elle sentit le regard de la comtesse sur elle, et celle-ci reprit après un moment, d'une voix blanche,

-Est-ce le Roi qui vous met en cet état ?

La marquise sentit ses épaules se crisper, mais tenta de tordre son visage en une expression étonnée.

-Le Roi ? Mais qu'allez-vous chercher là, Madame ?

Ginny haussa les épaules, reportant son regard sur le chemin devant elles.

-Vous ne vous rendez point compte, lui répondit la belle rousse. Vous vous êtes toujours éperdument moquée des regards portés sur votre personne- vous êtes certainement la personne la moins vaine que je connaisse. Mais en tant qu'intime du cercle royal, avec la duchesse de Paris et le prince de Sicile, vous êtes toujours épiée, observée, jugée. En permanence. Quelque soit le salon dans lequel on passe, quelle que soit la compagnie tenue- depuis votre arrivée à la Cour, il existe toujours un courtisan pour parler de la marquise de Royan. Et bien que je ne prétends point être meilleure juge de caractère qu'autrui, je vous connais depuis notre tendre enfance, Madame. Je suis courtisane- et vous ne me voyez que rarement dans la foule, mais je vous assure que moi, je vous vois régulièrement.

La comtesse de Béziers marqua une pause, semblant plongée dans ses pensées, et Hermione attendit la suite, quelque peu nerveuse.

-Lorsque vous êtes arrivée à Versailles, je ne voyais que haine et tension- et peut-être une part de curiosité de part et d'autre- entre Sa Majesté et vous. Et puis, il y a quelques temps, les choses ont...changées. Les courtisans vous donnent pour être amants, et je ne le croyais guère au départ, mais à présent...comment dire ? C'est dans la façon dont vous vous regardez, dont vous cohabitez...assez étrange, mais tellement parlant.

Hermione était foudroyée, mais parvint à se reprendre après un moment.

-Je ne suis point la maîtresse du Roi, répondit-elle avec l'impression de répéter une litanie connue de tous et crue par personne.

Ginny lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Vraiment ? J'eusse assuré le contraire. Me pouvez-vous jurer de ne point avoir échangée quelque intimité avec le souverain ?

La marquise frissonna, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait réellement confier à son ancienne amie.

-Quelques baisers, au plus, répliqua-t-elle vaguement.

Elle ne lui parlerait certainement guère de ce qu'il s'était déroulé le soir du bal. Au-delà du fait qu'elle n'était point persuadée de pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à la comtesse, ce moment en fut un d'intimité pure entre le Roi et elle, et elle n'en ferait le conte à personne. Cependant, Ginny ne fut guère dupe, et lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

-Et le Roi s'est contenté de cela... ? Je l'ai vu avec d'autres dames, avant vous. Non seulement on ne lui prête nulle relation depuis votre arrivée à la Cour, il y a plusieurs mois, mais en outre, Sa Majesté est connue pour aimer la chose, et pour passer à table sitôt le plat servi.

Hermione secoua ses boucles brunes, quelque peu agacée par les convoitises dont le Roi était la cible.

-L'aimez-vous ?

La question l'interpella, et son cœur s'emballa. Repoussant la question qu'elle ne désirait se poser à elle-même, la marquise rappela,

-Je suis fiancée à votre frère.

-Et cela est la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez jamais faite.

Surprise, Hermione s'arrêta, se tournant vers la comtesse qui l'imita.

-Vous avez toujours éprouvée une certaine tendresse pour Ronald, se souvint Ginny avec un léger sourire. Et il vous le rendait. Mais doit-on confondre les amourettes d'enfance à la passion ardente qu'une femme éprouve pour un homme ? Vous avez toujours songé à Ronald lorsque vous imaginiez l'intimité et le mariage, certes- mais j'ai toujours su que votre tendresse n'était point faite pour durer. Vous n'êtes point fait pour être ensemble. Lui est trop emporté, trop fougueux, et vous êtes trop réfléchie, trop calme. Votre union éclaterait rapidement. Alors que le Roi, lui...

Elle eut un geste nonchalant de ses doigts gantés de cuir brun.

-Voilà un homme qui vous conviendrait. Un homme qui saurait vous gérer, vous affronter, vous savourer...

Ginny pressa ses doigts sur l'épaule de Hermione.

-J'ai à faire, assura-t-elle. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, si vous le voulez bien.

La belle comtesse effectua une révérence et s'éloigna, tandis que Hermione la suivait du regard, encore davantage noyée dans ses pensées et sentiments qu'auparavant. Détournant les yeux, elle les porta sur un petit bosquet abrité, devant elle, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle y pénétra, frissonnant tandis que les feuillages gelés lui frôlèrent le visage, et vint s'arrêter au milieu du bosquet, sens en émoi. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait laissé ses pas la guider jusqu'au bosquet où elle avait criée sa jouissance pour le Roi, le soir du bal. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore s'y imaginer...

La marquise tourna sur ses talons, esprit en ébullition, et s'éloigna.

 **...**

 **MOUAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Vous avez adoré la Reine Andromeda lors de son entretien avec notre Théo national, je voulais donc l'inclure à nouveau, et nous avons donc droit à un premier POV Astoria- j'espère que vous l'aimez aussi, cette innocente petite princesse. Quand à Andromeda, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant dans son rôle de mère.**

 **Et enfin, après le demi-lemon Dramione, nous avons notre premier trois-quarts-lemon avec Ron et Romilda! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous aimée McGonagall? Elle aura son utilité par la suite, je vous rassure, elle n'était pas là pour faire la promotion des yaourts Activia. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Ron qui enfin sait ce qu'il veut et s'engage à l'obtenir? Et notre Romilda, qui nous semblait si fragile ce chapitre, mais on la connait l'Amazone, ça ne durera pas. Et croyez-vous que Ron pourrait garder sa promesse de ne pas la toucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épouser?**

 **Drago...ah, ce cher Drago. Obligé d'honorer sa promesse s'il veut l'aide de l'Espagne dans la guerre à venir. Mais il est en train de péter un cable en douce...la pauvre Pansy a pris cher ce chapitre-ci aussi, mais ça ne saurait durer. Elle est la magnifique, la hautaine, la très royale duchesse de Paris, non mais oh!**

 **Et Ginny qui s'en fiche comme de sa première couche culotte des fiançailles entre Hermione et Ron et qui semble l'encourager à vivre le parfait amour avec le Roi. Que pensez-vous d'elle? Ginny est très peu apparue jusqu'à maintenant mais d'ici à quelques chapitres elle aura un rôle au premier plan.**

 **Enfin bref, moi j'ai à faire, donc je vous laisse les clés et je me casse. Oui oui, les clés. Les clés de la boîte à reviews, bien sûr, pas les clés de chez moi- la dernière fois que j'ai laissé les clés de chez moi à mes lecteurs j'en ai retrouvé un nu dans mon dressing en train de renifler mes chaussettes sales sur un air de Barbara Streisand. Donc merci mais non merci, parce que ce sera quoi la prochaine fois, hein? Du Barry White? Bande de monstres.**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **DIL.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Aaaah, un long quinze jours sans Fleur de Lys, mes enfants. J'ai pris soixante ans d'âge, je me suis exportée en Sibérie pour vivre dans une hutte avec des loups, tellement je suis déçue du monde des hommes. Nan, je déconne. J'ai juste eu un surplus de boulot récemment. Bref, place au chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

...

Chapitre 19.

…

Le carrosse s'arrêta brutalement, ses grosses roues peintes dérapant sur le gravier du chemin. Le cocher fouilla le paysage des yeux- de chaque côté, des milles et des milles de champs dénudés. Ces prairies, lorsque venait le printemps, devaient être comme mille soleils dorés, car l'on y voyait pousser le blé, mais en cette saison, tout était nu et laid, la boue épaisse et collante sous les chausses comme du sable mouvant. Rien ne troublait la quiétude de l'horizon, les sillons rouges et endormis qui s'étiraient jusqu'au ciel bleu pâle, rien hormis le petit chemin de graviers blancs sur lequel le véhicule s'était arrêté. Le cocher patienta, le froid du jour nouveau le mordant au col et rougissant ses joues. Derrière le carrosse, quarante cavaliers vêtus de noir patientaient en double file indienne, communiquant leur parfaite immobilité à leurs montures qui ne piaffèrent guère.

Il demeurait de la sorte depuis dix bonnes minutes, silencieuses et longues, lorsqu'un nuage de poussière apparut à l'horizon, et il se retourna alors pour frapper trois coups secs contre la séparation qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le cocher porta deux doigts à son chapeau en signe de respect.

-Ils arrivent, se contenta-t-il de signaler.

La séparation se referma sans qu'il reçusse de réponse. Il ne s'en offusqua point- il travaillait depuis plus de vingt années avec les Grands de ce monde, et savait comme ils s'avéraient plus capricieux que de petits enfants. Plutôt, il attendit que le laquais descende et aille ouvrir la portière, levant les yeux sur le nuage de poussière blanc- un second carrosse, les armoiries masquées pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, suivi également de plusieurs dizaines de cavaliers. Le véhicule s'immobilisa à son tour, et la portière d'en face fut ouverte également.

Du premier carrosse descendit le Premier Ministre de la France, le Cardinal Severus Rogue. Il jeta un bref regard au carrosse d'en face- sa lèvre se retroussant brièvement de mépris- tout en rajustant sa longue cape noire, puis il se tourna et tendit la main. Une dame belle comme le jour s'en saisit et quitta le carrosse à son tour- la Reine-mère Narcissa de France, née princesse d'Autriche.

De l'autre véhicule descendit une autre femme belle à en mourir qui fut également née princesse d'Autriche.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un moment, puis s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre, parcourant la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient. Le Premier Ministre Rogue suivit Narcissa, demeurant un pas en arrière tel que désiré par le protocole.

Elles s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre, se dévisageant- voici plus de vingt années qu'elles ne s'étaient vues. Un long silence précéda le moment que les témoins savaient historique. Puis Narcissa finit par parler, sa voix arctique.

-Bonjour, Bella.

La Reine de Hollande eut un rictus malveillant pour sa jeune sœur. Elle écarta, d'une main gantée de cuir noir, ses jupes mousseuses couleur du tombeau, et porta son regard sombre sur le Cardinal.

-Cissy, répliqua-t-elle. Je vois que tu ne parviens toujours guère à te défaire de ton toutou. Dois-je te faire part des rumeurs vous concernant, tous deux ? Ou t'en moques-tu éperdument à présent que ton mari est mort ?

Le visage froid de la Reine-mère ne bougea point, mais nul ne put manquer la tension qui saisit ses épaules à ces mots moqueurs.

-Dieu sait que j'ai été fidèle et le serai toujours à mon époux, siffla Narcissa. Je ne puis en revanche me targuer de lui avoir démontré l'engouement fanatique que tu éprouves pour le tien. Mais, après tout...n'est-ce point la dévotion qu'une soignante montrerait à un vieillard malade ?

Ce fut au tour de la Reine Bellatrix de tiquer, ses lèvres se plissant jusqu'à ne former qu'une maigre ligne blanche au milieu de son parfait visage, et Narcissa en profita pour glisser avec un rictus victorieux,

-Laissons là un moment nos maris respectifs, Bella, et parlons plutôt de la raison pour laquelle nos deux Rois nous ont envoyées ici, au cœur de la Flandre, pour nous rencontrer.

Bellatrix la couvrit d'un regard calculateur, ses yeux charbonneux brillant d'un éclat malsain.

-Je tiens à apporter une correction à ta version des éléments, Cissy- _ton_ Roi t'a envoyée pour lancer des pourparlers. Le mien m'a seulement dit d'intercepter ton message.

Narcissa secoua la tête, visage altier.

-J'en déduis donc que Tom est toujours campé sur ses positions.

-Tu déduis vrai, rétorqua sa sœur aînée en écartant les bras comme si la situation était inéluctable. Tu ne peux savoir depuis combien de temps il attend ce moment, Cissy- le moment où il prendra le trône de France, où il érigera son royaume en empire.

L'ancienne souveraine secoua la tête, une pointe de pitié et de mépris mêlés dans ses yeux limpides.

-Je suis ta sœur, rappela-t-elle sèchement. Drago est ton neveu. Cela ne signifie donc rien à tes yeux ?

-Tu es ma sœur, et Drago est mon neveu, répéta Bellatrix d'une voix narquoise. Et Tom de Hollande est mon mari, mon amant et mon maître. Certainement tu sais ce qu'est aimer, aimer un homme jusqu'à le suivre aux confins du monde ?

-Aux confins du monde, Bella, s'irrita-t-elle. Point aux confins de la folie. Si Lucius avait ébauché le projet de vous attaquer, Tom et toi, j'eusse tout fait pour l'en empêcher, dussé-je y laisser ma propre tête.

-Là est notre différence, petite sœur- je ferai tout pour que mon époux obtienne ce que son cœur désire, dussé-je y laisser la mienne.

Bellatrix eut un mouvement impatient des doigts, reportant son poids entre ses jambes tour à tour. Elle était toujours semblable à la petite fille active qu'elle avait été, à ne guère tenir en place plus d'un instant, ses vœux et ses caprices passant avant tout.

-Tes négociations sont inutiles, Narcissa, lança-t-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse. Je n'ai que faire d'un neveu que je n'ai jamais vu- et je n'ai que faire d'une sœur que je n'ai vue depuis vingt-deux années.

 _-Deux_ sœurs, rectifia Narcissa d'une voix létale en avançant d'un pas.

Prudemment, le Cardinal, qui s'était jusqu'alors tu, s'avança à son tour, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Non qu'il craignait les emportements de la glaciale Narcissa, mais Bellatrix, elle, était faite d'un autre bois. Bellatrix, cependant, se contenta de hausser un sourcil impatient.

-Andy est la mère d'Astoria, la future Reine de France, rappela Narcissa avec mépris. T'opposerais-tu à l'Espagne, qui est notre alliée ? Et qu'en pensera Père ? Crois-tu réellement qu'il laissera l'une de ses filles tenter de tuer les deux autres et leurs descendances, crois-tu que l'Autriche n'interviendra point ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire, un son incongru et glacial qui se répercuta autour d'eux.

-J'en suis persuadée, ricana-t-elle. J'ai déjà obtenu de Père qu'il n'intervienne guère dans le conflit, vois-tu...il aura quatre-vingt-dix-sept hivers bientôt. Il m'a suffi de convaincre les Ministres de Vienne de le placer sous tutelle. Des Ministres qui sont entièrement acquis à la cause de mon époux...je te l'ai dit, Cissy, Tom prépare cette invasion de longue date. Ton fils ne sera point épargné, mais tu peux fuir la France si tu le désires.

Narcissa était figée, et elle ne manqua guère, du coin de l'œil, le frémissement du Cardinal. Si l'Autriche n'intervenait guère en la faveur de la France, leurs chances de remporter la partie venaient de s'amenuiser de moitié.

-Tu as manipulée notre père ? s'étouffa-t-elle, outrée.

Bellatrix se contenta d'un rictus mauvais, et Narcissa serra les poings dans son manchon d'hermine.

-Tom approche de ses soixante-dix années, rappela-t-elle. Vous n'avez point d'héritier. Lorsqu'il mourra, même s'il devait coiffer la couronne française, même s'il devait soumettre l'Europe entière, qui prendrait le trône à son tour ?

La Reine de Hollande haussa les sourcils.

-Nous avons une héritière, Cissy.

-La princesse Delphini, rétorqua-t-elle avec un rire méprisant. Une femme ! Crois-tu l'Europe prête à se soumettre à une femme ? Une femme qui, à près de trente années, n'est guère mariée, n'a point de descendance ? Es-tu donc folle ? Tu arracherais les grandes familles royales de leur piédestal pour les remplacer par _elle_?

-Ma fille, ronronna Bellatrix. Une fille qui va se marier bientôt, je te l'assure.

-Et à qui, je te prie ?

-Notre cousin, l'héritier de l'Empire d'Autriche, sourit Bellatrix. Le Prince Impérial Sirius.

Narcissa leva le nez, méprisante.

-Je vois que tu as parée à toute éventualité, la défia-t-elle. Mais tu oublies une chose, Bellatrix.

La Reine de Hollande parut déstabilisée un moment, et Narcissa laissa volontairement planer sa menace avant de lancer,

-La guerre n'est point encore gagnée.

Sans accorder un regard de plus à cette sœur depuis longtemps enterrée en son cœur, la Reine-mère Narcissa de France fit demi-tour sur son talon et rejoignit son carrosse, suivie par le Cardinal, et le cortège s'ébranla à nouveau sous le regard malveillant de la Reine Bellatrix.

…

Hermione tritura nerveusement le collier qui ornait son cou, dont le pendentif contenait une mèche des cheveux maternels. Malgré les somptueuses parures mises à sa disposition à la discrétion du Roi- et elle soupçonnait certaines pièces particulièrement magnifiques de provenir tout bonnement des Joyaux de la Couronne- elle ne se pouvait résoudre à les mettre, car cela lui aurait signifié de devoir poser celui-ci, un geste qu'elle ne parvenait guère à accomplir.

Une Bible était ouverte dans son giron, les pages tournées. Ce n'était point le livre de prières auquel elle avait l'habitude de se référencer, mais bel et bien l'édition latine approuvée par l'Église catholique- elle était présentement convertie et, si son cœur demeurait secrètement et résolument huguenot, par fierté personnelle davantage que par croyance profonde, elle savait qu'elle se devait de maintenir les apparences.

Le collier de sa mère et la Bible, voilà deux éléments ayant toujours su la rassurer. Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait guère à trouver en cet instant la paix intérieure qu'elle recherchait ardemment, ayant plutôt la désagréable impression de souiller les deux objets chers de par ses pensées peu chrétiennes.

Hermione avait interrogée feue la duchesse de La Rochelle à propos de sa mère. Comment était-elle ? À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Qu'aimait-elle faire, qu'aimait-elle lire, où se promenait-elle ? Avait-elle un cheval fétiche dans ses écuries, un portrait favori ? Jouait-elle du luth, mangeait-elle des gâteaux aux amandes, de quelle couleur se vêtissait-elle ?

La douce Lily répondait patiemment à toutes ses questions, lui contant maintes anecdotes à propos de sa mère. Elles avaient été proches, bien plus qu'avec leur sœur Pétunia. Et, toujours, la belle duchesse achevait ses contes en disant,

-Elle t'aimait, elle t'aimait tellement.

Enfant, Hermione n'y croyait guère réellement. Lorsque l'on aime, l'on ne quitte point la personne aimée- même pour le confort des anges dans le ciel. Sa tante insistait, sans jamais s'emporter, que sa mère était tombée amoureuse d'elle dès l'instant qu'elle se sut grosse.

Hermione aimait à s'imaginer que sa mère avait été comme sa tante Lily. Douce et maternelle, belle comme le jour, et d'une loyauté inébranlable envers ses enfants.

Si sa mère était en vie, Hermione savait qu'elle eût pu se tourner vers elle pour lui conter ses tourments, quelle que soit leur profondeur et l'immondice de leur nature, et que feue la marquise de Royan ne la jugerait guère.

Sa mère lui dirait-elle de suivre son cœur, ou sa tête ?

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme étrenna son collier entre des doigts serrés.

-Vous me manquez tellement, Maman, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention du bijou.

Le pendentif chauffa entre ses doigts, et si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer que la douce chaleur qu'il renvoyait venait de l'âme de sa défunte mère dont ne subsistait que quelques cheveux dans son poing. Ravalant des larmes subites, Hermione se sentit divaguer à nouveau.

Oui, sa mère saurait que lui conseiller, sans nul doute. La voix de Lily Potter résonna dans son crâne, adoptant des tonalités proches des siennes,

-Fais ce qui te rendra heureuse.

Certainement, se laisser aller entre les bras du Roi la rendrait heureuse, mais ce bonheur serait éphémère. Même si le monarque ne se lassait point d'elle assez rapidement pour lui signifier son congé, l'ombre du mariage royal planait au-dessus de tout semblant de joie qu'elle pourrait frôler en étant auprès de lui. Une ombre qui, des mois plus tôt, l'aurait laissée indifférente et qui, à présent, lui donnait la nausée...

Mais était-ce utile de raisonner avec son cerveau ? Que lui importaient ses fustigations, ses décisions, ses bravades, si son corps avait décidé qu'il désirait tout le contraire. Si sa tête tentait de briser les chaînes du désir qui l'entravaient, son corps n'était que trop prêt à se soumettre à la plus décadente des dépendances, celle représentée par un être esclave de ses vices.

Son corps et sa tête, au demeurant, pouvaient bien se disputer tant qu'ils le désiraient, l'un prenant le dessus sur l'autre tour à tour, son cœur, lui, l'arbitre ultime de cette partie intrinsèque de doutes et de remises en question, hésitait encore.

Aimait-elle le Roi ?

C'était une question à laquelle l'apparente réponse était limpide : non. Elle n'aimait point le Roi, ne le connaissait guère en réalité, et ne se laissait gagner par les émotions tendres et les battements de cœur qui la saisissaient autrefois lorsqu'elle songeait à Ronald. Et pourtant, pour peu qu'elle se laisse appesantir sur la notion, elle se rendait aisément à la réalisation que ce ne soit si simple que cela en prenait les couleurs. Elle aimait une part de lui, incontestablement- la part de lui qui l'avait faite rire aux éclats lorsqu'ils échangeaient des anecdotes, la part de lui qui faisaient s'emballer ses sens lorsqu'il lui jetait un rictus paresseux mais que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux rien que pour elle, la part de lui qui était capable de la faire passer par cent émotions en moins d'un instant, la part de lui qui la défendait envers les Vouécourt du monde tout en protégeant sa réputation. Et puis, il y avait l'autre part de lui qu'elle haïssait- la part si royale qu'elle semblait écraser tout autour de lui et la remettait à sa place de petite marquise mal convertie, la part de lui qui dictait ce qu'elle devait songer, dire, faire afin de se plier à la bienséance que lui seul désirait, la part de lui qui se jouait d'elle comme si elle eut été un pantin entre ses doigts habiles, la part si fière et emportée qu'il avait fait jeter un homme bon en prison pour une insulte d'enfant, la part de lui qui inévitablement l'arracherait à elle lorsqu'il épouserait l'Infante pour la raison d'État...

Elle savait que c'était injuste de raisonner ainsi, et que le Roi n'avait guère demandé à se soumettre à la politique la plus absolue- il en était, à dire le vrai, la première victime, le premier esclave. Toujours demeurait-il qu'elle lui en voulait tout de même- et si elle devait s'avouer la vérité, c'est parce qu'elle savait que d'ici peu, quels que soient ses sentiments, quelle que soit la dévotion qu'elle pourrait lui montrer, elle serait remplacée par une autre, plus haute et plus belle qu'elle, et c'était cette notion précise qui faisait se cabrer en elle le monstre ignoble de la jalousie. Car si elle ne pouvait prétendre aimer tout à fait le Roi, si elle ne touchait guère aux meilleurs côtés de l'amour, elle en subissait cependant tous les inconvénients- elle était jalouse, jalouse à en pleurer. Elle ne connaissait point Astoria d'Espagne, que les bardes et les conteurs paraient de toutes les vertus et de toutes les bontés que les anges accordent à ceux qu'ils protègent, mais elle la détestait déjà, la haïssait même. Astoria, elle, n'aurait guère à se poser la question d'aimer et d'être aimée du Roi- elle pourrait le chérir librement, elle, au vu du monde entier et avec la bénédiction de Dieu, puisqu'elle le ferait sien devant l'autel. Et c'était inévitable que la princesse tombe amoureuse de son fiancé- toutes les femmes tombaient amoureuses de Drago, même elle, la marquise de Royan, la petite hérétique qui serait reléguée aux oubliettes devant l'entrée triomphale de la future Reine, condamnée à s'effacer sous les sourires satisfaits et vicieux des Rogue et des Narcissa de ce monde.

Sa réaction était immature, songea-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de rage qu'elle ne se savait point jusqu'alors verser, mais elle était ainsi- naïve et fraîche aux choses de l'amour. Car Ginny avait eue raison, avec une justesse enviable- elle ne pouvait guère comparer les tourments emportés et les passions enhardies que partagent un homme et une femme avec les amourettes de deux enfants confondant l'amitié tendre et l'amour.

Astoria, Drago, elle- ils n'étaient que des pions, des pions que des forces supérieures œuvraient selon leur bon vouloir, des victimes de la politique internationale. Mais dans ce triangle qui ne pouvait qu'être ligne droite, elle se savait l'angle de trop.

Lucius de France, lui, avait paradé ses maîtresses publiquement, jusque sous le nez de son épouse légitime. Ses favorites montaient dans le carrosse avec la Reine et lui, se tenaient assises à sa gauche lorsque Narcissa se trouvait à sa droite, dînaient en compagnie du jeune Dauphin. La Reine avait portée cette charge avec une dignité et un calme à ébranler le vice, et il était de notoriété publique que si Lucius n'hésitait point à se plonger dans les draps accueillants de ses nombreuses amantes, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule femme, la sienne, qui était trop haute pour prendre ombrage de ses liaisons.

Astoria était-elle faite du même bois que la glaciale Narcissa ? Hermione ne le savait guère, mais ne parvenait point à se représenter ainsi, la maîtresse d'un homme marié, l'amante paradée devant la Cour comme un joyau que l'on expose sous les regards envieux ou déçus des courtisans, pendant que la Reine demeurait seule maîtresse véritable de ce royaume.

Mais cela était toujours si elle écoutait son cerveau, car son corps, lui, se fichait comme d'une guigne de la bienséance, et ne vibrait que pour et par lui depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Le Roi la hantait- il était présent partout, en chaque instant, dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves dont la nature l'éveillait, pantelante, en sursaut. La situation devenait intenable, et elle avait beau jeu se tourner la question en tous sens, elle ne parvenait guère à y trouver une issue lui étant favorable.

La jeune femme émit un rictus de dépit en songeant que le Roi, lui, ne se laissait certainement point gagner par de tels tourments. Il lui avait fait preuve de son intérêt pour elle- un intérêt par ailleurs purement charnel, qui n'était point alourdi par des sentiments plus douloureux tels l'amour, mais s'il n'obtenait guère d'elle ce qu'il en attendait, peu lui en chalut, car d'autres dames autrement volontaires et bien plus attrayantes qu'elle ne se montreraient point aussi sauvages dans leur raisonnement et, si Hermione refusait les affections du Roi, il n'hésiterait sûrement guère à se tourner vers elles.

La marquise fronça les sourcils en se remémorant un mot du prince de Sicile, qui lui avait assuré que depuis quelques temps le Roi n'avait guère fréquenté le lit d'autres dames, lors de leur conversation quand Blaise lui apprit les fiançailles imminentes de Drago. Hermione avait écarté ces mots avec agacement, mais elle se laissa à présent loisir d'y revenir. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose, ou bien était-ce seulement ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle entendait murmurer à propos d'une guerre prochaine avec la Hollande. Il était fort possible que la soudaine chasteté royale était née de l'urgence, car le monarque devait être tout entier occupé à la préparation du combat qui, aux yeux de la marquise, était aussi lointain et flou qu'un mirage.

Le Roi lui avait assuré qu'elle viendrait à lui afin de lui faire don de sa virginité, et il avait été entièrement confiant qu'elle le ferait- comme si les caresses échangées avaient signé un contrat tacite entre eux. Hermione ne se pouvait mentir- elle rêvait fort de recommencer, de sentir à nouveau le liquide ardent du plaisir couler dans ses veines, mais il lui laissait effectivement une marge de manœuvre, lui en laissait le choix- une offre généreuse pour celui qui ne se voyait jamais rien refuser. La marquise parcourut la Bible sur ses genoux des yeux sans parvenir à décrypter les mots inscrits, tant était-elle perdue, et elle referma le livre avec un claquement sec- elle n'avait point à se mêler de sainteté et d'obéissance aux lectures divines lorsque ses pensées étaient si impies.

L'on frappa subitement à la porte, et après qu'elle eut lancée l'invitation d'une voix cassée d'avoir passée de si longues heures en silence, un valet apparut, en livrée royale. Le cœur de Hermione sursauta.

-Madame la marquise de Royan est conviée chez le Roi immédiatement, l'informa simplement le valet. L'entretien ne saurait souffrir aucun retard.

Il la salua d'une révérence servile- alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, réalisa-t-elle, les valets se contentaient de lui offrir un hochement de tête. Quand les choses avaient-elles changées ? Et d'où venait cette nouvelle révérence, si ce n'était de la liaison que la rumeur lui prêtait avec le Roi ? La marquise quitta ses appartements à la suite du valet, songeant avec une pointe de noirceur que quitte à ce que l'on l'imagine l'amante du souverain, elle pouvait tout aussi bien le devenir.

La marquise marcha en silence jusqu'aux appartements du Roi, notant que les courtisans s'écartaient devant elle, l'observant toujours étroitement, entretenant des messes-basses à son propos dès lors qu'elle les eut passés. Les ignorant- un exercice qui lui venait de plus en plus aisément- la marquise pénétra dans l'antichambre royale et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on l'introduise dans le bureau du souverain, le cœur battant à tout rompre- le Roi se lassait-il d'attendre une réponse d'elle ? La désirait-elle maintenant ?

Elle fut cependant étonnée de constater la présence du prince de Sicile et de la duchesse de Paris, installés côte à côte en face du bureau du Roi, s'ignorant splendidement. Le monarque lui-même n'était point sur son fauteuil mais se tenait debout, mains croisées derrière son dos, face à l'une des grandes fenêtres offrant une vue somptueuse sur les jardins. Sans se retourner, il lança,

-Ah, Madame la marquise. Prenez place, je vous prie.

Hermione plissa les yeux, remarquant la tension dans ses épaules, mais s'assit néanmoins auprès de Pansy Parkinson, sur le dernier siège libre. Il y eut un long silence, puis le Roi finit par se détourner de la fenêtre avec un soupir évident. D'un pas résolu, il reprit place derrière son bureau, croisant les doigts devant lui et la regardant droit dans les yeux. La respiration de la marquise s'accéléra, mais le Roi ne montra guère de signe de vouloir autre chose que de lui parler, et avec sérieux.

-Madame de Royan, lança-t-il d'une voix blanche, souvenez-vous que votre Roi vous parle. Vous m'êtes vassalisée, et vous me devez obéissance, loyauté et honnêteté. Les affaires dont nous parlerons dans cette pièce ne devront sous aucune condition quitter ce lieu, sans quoi je vous ferai emprisonner et exécuter pour haute trahison, puisque je veux à présent vous entretenir d'une affaire d'État de la première importance. M'entendez-vous ?

La marquise tressaillit, étonnée, puis hocha la tête.

-Je vous le jure, sur mon honneur, murmura-t-elle en se demandant de quoi il retournait.

Les épaules du Roi se détendirent visiblement, même s'il était évident qu'il demeurait alerte. Hermione n'osa guère décrocher le regard de lui, mais sentait que Blaise et sa fiancée étaient aussi graves que le monarque.

-Madame de Royan, reprit-il, répondez-moi la vérité et je vous assure de ne point vous châtier, quelle que soit votre réponse. Avez-vous, oui ou non, entretenu avec des personnes extérieures à la Cour de France depuis votre arrivée ici, hormis le courrier intercepté au vicomte d'Arcachon ?

La marquise put sentir les trois regards peser sur elle et elle rosit sous la pression, ce qui fit se plisser les yeux du Roi, méfiant. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, Sire. Je vous le jure.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel le Roi la scrutait. Finalement, sans décrocher son regard d'orage de celui de la marquise, il hocha la tête.

-Même point à votre fiancé, Madame ?

-Encore moins que quiconque, répliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : et Votre Majesté le sait parfaitement bien.

Malgré la tension régnante, un rictus victorieux prit possession des lèvres du Roi à ses mots, bien qu'il tentât de le masquer- elle roula les yeux en retour, et le prince de Sicile ricana tandis que la duchesse de Paris esquissait une grimace moqueuse. Le Roi, cependant, choisit d'ignorer sa remarque pour enchaîner,

-Savez-vous où se trouve votre fiancé à l'heure actuelle ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Certainement là où je l'ai laissé, Sire, répliqua-t-elle platement. À Royan. À moins qu'il n'eut préféré rentrer en son pays de Nîmes.

Le Roi l'ausculta du regard, visiblement suspicieux, et elle fronça les sourcils.

-A quoi rime tout ceci-

-Votre fiancé est en Écosse, la corrigea alors le prince de Sicile et elle se tourna vers lui.

Blaise Zabini se tenait littéralement vautré en son fauteuil, sans parvenir à se départir de l'absolue élégance le caractérisant. Il la dévisageait également, visage sombre mais yeux pétillants d'un message clair de soutien et d'amitié.

-Ou plutôt, rectifia-t-il, certainement en Mer du Nord, à voguer de l'Écosse vers les Pays-Bas.

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers le Roi.

-Je l'ignorais, avoua-t-elle. Ronald n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt à voyager.

La duchesse ne put masquer un rire tandis que le Roi la foudroya du regard.

-Un voyage singulier, Madame, répondit-il froidement, puisque épée au poing. Vous n'êtes point sans avoir entendue la rumeur concernant nos relations avec la Hollande ?

Hermione comprit soudain, et un frisson glacial la parcourut tandis qu'une vague de nausée la saisit. Le Roi remarqua son changement de comportement, puisqu'il reprit,

-Ronald Weasley a rejoint la Cour du Roi Vernon dès votre départ pour Versailles depuis Royan, Madame, dans l'espoir de déclencher une guerre contre la France, jouant des relations filiales entre ce même Roi et le duc de La Rochelle. Vernon rejoint à présent le Roi Tom de Hollande à Amsterdam afin de lui prêter main forte dans la guerre à venir. Votre fiancé s'est rendu coupable de haute trahison, Madame, et je crains qu'en tant que sa promise, ce scandale ne vous éclabousse de même.

Le Roi tapota un courrier à ses côtés.

-Voici les lettres patentes condamnant le comte de Nîmes à mort par contumace, Madame. En l'absence sur le territoire français de votre fiancé, il est coutumier d'emprisonner et de condamner également la partenaire d'un traître.

Hermione pâlit, respiration accélérée, et elle crut un moment se trouver mal.

-Vous allez me tuer ? murmura-t-elle.

Le Roi la regarda, visage soigneusement neutre.

-Certainement point, assura-t-il.

-Mais si Ronald-

-Si votre Ronald rentre en France, il sera exécuté, déclara le Roi d'une voix glaciale. S'il est capturé durant la guerre, il sera exécuté. S'il apparaît sur le champ de bataille aux côtés d'une armée ennemie, il sera torturé puis exécuté et enfin, s'il entre en contact avec vous, vous pourrez le rejoindre dans cette glorieuse destinée !

Le prince de Sicile se pencha en avant, fronçant les sourcils, et lança à l'endroit de son ami,

-Elle n'a rien fait, Drago.

Les yeux orageux du souverain se posèrent sur le prince, incisifs, mais il hocha la tête et Hermione, toujours frissonnante, remarqua, pour la première fois, l'effet que le Méditerranéen avait sur le blond- ainsi donc, ils n'étaient point seulement deux amis dans les plaisirs, mais également dans les difficultés. La marquise fut rassurée de savoir que Blaise avait la capacité- dans une certaine mesure- d'apaiser la fureur du Roi.

Drago se retourna vers elle et lui tendit un papier qu'il saisit dans le tiroir de son bureau.

-Cette lettre est arrivée ce matin, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Elle vous est destinée.

Hermione saisit l'objet tendu et ne put masquer le tremblement de ses doigts. Ignorant les trois paires d'yeux sur elle, elle observa l'écriture longiligne avec un pincement au cœur. Une écriture qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien. Elle nota que le cachet de cire avait été brisé.

-Vous l'avez lu, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit point, mais elle écarta cette observation- logique, somme toute, elle était après tout prisonnière du Roi, lequel lui avait formellement interdit de correspondre avec la source de cette lettre- au profit de son contenu. Faisant glisser le courrier hors de l'enveloppe, elle le déplia et le lut une première fois puis, abasourdie, une seconde, avant de lever les yeux vers le Roi.

-A voix haute, je vous prie, Madame, commanda ce dernier.

Hermione dut se racler la gorge, craignant que sa voix ne se brise sous le coup du choc.

- _Ma très chère Hermione,_ lut-elle. _Je vous écris ce jour afin de vous faire part d'une décision que j'aie prise concernant notre union à venir. Vous voici à présent courageusement affrontant les dangers de la Cour de France au nom de votre cousin depuis deux saisons, et vous me savez l'esclave de toujours de votre bonté, de votre amitié, et de votre confidence. Durant ce temps, au nom de votre cousin, j'ai rejoint son oncle, Vernon d'Ecosse, duquel j'attendais une intervention auprès du Roi Drago pour la libération de notre ami. Or à présent Vernon entend déclarer guerre à notre patrie aux côtés de la Hollande, et me voici venu trop loin pour lui retirer mon épée présentement. Les nouvelles de ma trahison envers la France vous seront inévitablement parvenues lorsque vous lirez ce courrier, et il ne serait point bon pour vous de vous voir assimilé au nom d'un traître, surtout dans le lieu où vous êtes. Je sais votre bravoure, Madame, et je l'admire. Je ne sais si la nouvelle de ma défection vous emplira de honte ou de fierté, mais entendez que je ne puis poursuivre nos fiançailles en ces conditions. J'ai mandée votre main pour vous protéger et à présent, je brise mes promesses, toujours pour vous protéger. Si ceci ne vous convainc point, sachez que là n'est point la seule raison m'enhardissant à rompre nos fiançailles. J'ai rencontrée en la Cour d'Écosse une dame et, si je vous aime, je ne l'en aime que davantage- j'ose espérer que cette nouvelle ne vous rompra guère cœur et sens, car oui, Madame, je vous aimerai toujours, d'un amour vrai et paisible, mais qui ne saurait tenir chandelle aux ardeurs animant un homme dont le cœur est épris d'autrui. J'aime cette dame, et je compte l'épouser. Je réalise pleinement quelle peine je dois vous faire, cependant, je ne puis mentir à quelqu'un que j'admire autant que vous. Je comprendrai votre colère, Madame, je la ressentirais à votre place. Haïssez-moi, injuriez-moi, joignez-vous à mes ennemis pour m'abattre si vous estimez que c'est là la meilleure chose pour vous, tuez-moi, car j'ai trahie ma promesse, car je vous ai déshonorée en vous retirant ma proposition. Cependant, si vous ne m'en tenez guère rigueur, si vous pouvez me pardonner un jour, sachez, Madame, que vous êtes et demeurerez à mes yeux la meilleure des amies que j'eusse pu rêver, et je ne sais quelle grâce j'ai faite à Dieu pour avoir une dame telle que vous parmi mes proches- de votre amitié je me sens grandi, amélioré, enhardi. Vous pourrez compter sur moi, sur mon alliance, sur ma protection du mieux que je puis, depuis toujours et jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier, que vous me détestiez ou non. Je suis et demeure, Madame, votre plus fidèle serviteur._ Signé, _Ronald Bilius Weasley, Comte de Nîmes._

Un long silence suivit sa lecture, et Hermione n'osa point lever les yeux, les gardant résolument baissés sur la lettre dans sa main. Finalement, elle jeta le courrier sur le bureau comme s'il l'eût brûlé, sachant pertinemment que le Roi attendait sa réaction.

-Je déduis de ce long monologue écrit que je suis sans fiancé, à présent, conclut-elle platement, levant enfin les yeux sur le monarque.

Elle eut pu jurer voir un éclat triomphal dans le regard du Roi, mais dut l'avoir rêvé, car il disparut dès qu'elle le regarda.

-Comptez-vous apporter votre soutien au comte de Nîmes à présent ?

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Elle ne le montra guère, mais la lettre de Ronald lui ôtait un poids magistral des épaules- comme si après avoir été proche de se noyer, elle pouvait enfin hisser la tête hors de l'eau. Elle savait qu'à présent qu'il était déclaré comme étant coupable de haute trahison, elle ne pouvait demander à lui répondre, mais en son âme, sa loyauté inébranlable au comte- d'autant renforcée qu'à présent, elle savait que Ronald partageait ses sentiments de simple amitié- lui soufflait de répondre qu'elle aiderait son ami de toujours si possible. Elle ne pouvait, évidemment, dire cela au Roi, et répondit seulement,

-Pas davantage qu'auparavant, Sire.

Il la scruta longuement.

-Vous appartenez à la France, dit-il. Le marquisat de Royan est vassalisé au royaume de France...apporterez-vous votre soutien à votre Roi dans la guerre à venir ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous me demandez de mettre mon armée personnelle à votre disposition dans la guerre à venir, contre la Hollande, Votre Majesté ?

-C'est exactement ce que je demande.

Il y eut un silence prolongé et la marquise s'efforça d'emprunter un air pensif.

-Je crains que l'armée de Royan ne soit petite, et sans aucune utilité réelle à l'armée française puisqu'elle n'est point entraînée.

Le Roi leva les yeux au ciel :

-Votre armée n'est point entraînée, Madame ?

-Je n'ai jamais eue vocation d'envoyer mes soldats à la guerre, Sire, répliqua-t-elle. Ni contre la Hollande...ni contre la Couronne.

Cet aveu sembla plaire au Roi, puisqu'un rictus narquois s'installa sur ses beaux traits.

-Niez-vous être une rebelle huguenote, Madame ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle fut surprise de la légèreté du ton, mais se sentit envahie d'une vague de reconnaissance à l'encontre du souverain. Il tentait à l'évidence de la distraire de l'annonce de la fin de ses fiançailles, comme si cette nouvelle ne bousculerait point sa vie entière. Elle fut aussi secrètement soulagée qu'il ne rebondisse point sur l'idée de s'octroyer ses troupes- comment pourrait-elle s'exécuter, alors que l'un de ses soldats serait peut-être celui qui tuerait Ronald...

-Je le nie, Sire, répondit-elle du même ton.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, et la duchesse de Paris fit mine de tousser tandis que Blaise, fidèle à son manque à la bienséance, lançait,

-Par Dieu, la chambre est quelques pas à votre droite...

-Cessez immédiatement cela, Votre Altesse, rougit la marquise tandis que les deux hommes éclataient de rire. Sire, vous également ! Ce n'est point matière à plaisanterie.

-Je doute que Drago en plaisante, ricana le prince.

Un silence gêné prit la marquise, mais le Roi tourna le regard vers elle, semblant la déshabiller du regard.

-Je ne plaisante point à propos de ces choses, en effet, finit-il par déclarer.

-Fort bien, s'empressa d'énoncer la duchesse de Paris en se levant brusquement. J'ai à faire. Votre Altesse, m'accompagnerez-vous ?

Le prince de Sicile saisit le message caché, et Drago hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez disposer, tous trois, déclara-t-il en tirant à lui une feuille de papier et un encrier.

La marquise se leva à son tour, effectuant une révérence, et suivit le prince et la duchesse vers la porte. Elle leur céda le pas, comme il se devait, puis s'arrêta et referma doucement le battant avant de se retourner vers le Roi qui l'observait, un sourcil haussé.

-Désirez-vous réellement visiter cette chambre présentement, Madame ?

Elle l'ignora, soudainement prise de timidité, et l'observa en retour, admirant sans un mot la majesté absolue se dégageant de sa personne. La lumière de la fin de l'après-midi pénétrait avec douceur par les hautes fenêtres à la française, nimbant le Roi d'une lueur dorée magnifiée par sa pâleur naturelle, et elle songea que si les biographes officiels du monarque avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'était la beauté, ils le surnommeraient pour la postérité le « Roi-Soleil », car tel l'astre suprême, il illuminait le monde.

Son monde à elle, en tout cas.

-Je sais que Votre Majesté n'avez cure de mon devenir, et que vous êtes certainement autrement plus occupé en cet instant que de moi, mais j'eusse voulu, si vous le permettez, vous entretenir un moment, Sire.

Il se réclina légèrement dans son fauteuil et eut un geste fluide de la main, montrant le siège qu'elle venait de quitter.

...

 **Ta-Daam!**

 **Oui, j'ai coupé le chapitre en plein milieu, mais parce que sinon c'était beaucoup trop long et si je commence à vous gâter maintenant, on a pas fini. Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? La rencontre entre Cissy et Bella, la tentative de la dernière chance d'éviter la guerre? La sentez-vous à l'horizon? Voyez-vous une armée Dothraki débouler en hurlant comme des sauvages tandis que Daenerys se ramène en dragon- ah nan, attendez. Demi-tour. Mauvaise bataille...bref, la guerre s'annonce et avec elle, son lot de malheurs. Narcissa a essayé, au moins- ah non, attends, elle a insultée sa soeur, bref. Bon, sérieusement, elle a tenté le coup.**

 **Et Hermione qui fait le point avec elle-même? Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés dans sa tête. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réunion de crise? Ce pauvre Ron chéri...pensez-vous qu'il va s'en sortir, avec cette condamnation en plus de la guerre imminente? Ce serait dommage que notre Ron national y passe. On l'aime. Dans Fleur de Lys en tout cas, parce que dans la majorité de mes autres fics, il peut aller se faire voir.**

 **Enfin, la rupture des fiançailles entre Ron et Hermione est annoncée. Croyez-vous que Ron va parvenir à épouser Romilda? Et que va-t-il arriver à Hermione? Et non, ne me dites pas "Drago va rompre ses propres fiançailles et l'épouser" parce que ça, ce n'est pas possible mais alors du tout. Ce n'est pas réaliste. Il y en a beaucoup qui semblent penser que Drago va refuser d'épouser Astoria ou que Hermione va s'interposer au bon moment ou que Théodore va enlever l'Infante ou que Narcissa va danser la macarena avec Rogue et Vernon, mais je vous assure que non. Restons réalistes, je vous prie. Autant que faire se peut pour une fanfic, bien sûr. Cette fic, c'est "qualité" et pas "faisons n'importe quoi juste pour se satisfaire". Alors, Vernon qui danse la macarena peut entrer dans la catégorie "n'importe quoi pour se satisfaire" mais pas dans la catégorie "qualité". Vous m'voyez?**

 **Et enfin, la question la plus importante, de quoi Hermione veut-elle entretenir le Roi?**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **DIL.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre dès maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre suivant est suffisamment avancé pour me le permettre.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **...**

Hermione s'y réinstalla, assise sur le rebord du fauteuil, nerveuse.

-Mes fiançailles au comte de Nîmes sont terminées, débuta-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Cela signifie donc que ma main est à prendre.

Il se tendit visiblement, sa mâchoire se serrant abruptement, mettant en valeur la courbe de ses joues. Elle remarqua qu'il s'efforça de se calmer, et ce fut d'une voix glaciale qu'il lui répondit, avec un petit rire dénué d'humour,

-J'ignorais que vous fussiez si pressée de vous marier, Madame la marquise.

-Aussi ne le suis-je point, Sire, déclara-t-elle. Je suis votre prisonnière, et cette privation de liberté, aussi douce soit-elle, signifie également que je ne puis choisir pour moi-même un époux- ce rôle vous revient donc...je vous prie, Sire, ne me mariez point. Qu'importe la hauteur, la richesse, l'importance de celui qui vous mandera de m'épouser, je vous en supplie, refusez-le en mon nom.

Le regard du Roi s'adoucit, et il se pencha en avant, coudes sur le bureau.

-Il me faudra un motif pour refuser la noce, rappela-t-il.

-Vous êtes le Roi, remarqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez point besoin de motif pour refuser ma main à quiconque.

-Cela est arbitraire, et savez-vous ce que l'on en dira, Madame ?

Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

-La même chose que l'on dit de moi dès maintenant, Sire. Que je suis la putain du Roi.

Les yeux d'orage du souverain se refroidirent.

-Si quiconque vous insulte de la sorte, Madame, rapportez l'information à la duchesse de Paris. Elle saura s'en...charger.

Hermione ignora l'ordre, secouant ses boucles brunes.

-Je n'ai que faire de la rumeur, Sire. Ceux qui ont une quelconque importance à mes yeux savent ce que je suis. Le reste n'est que poussière- ils sont en-dessous de moi, en-dessous même du dernier porcher de province.

Les yeux du Roi flamboyèrent d'amusement et d'autre chose qu'elle ne put définir- de fierté ? De tendresse ?- et elle soupira.

-Je vous en prie, Sire.

Il se réclina à nouveau, l'observant avec quiétude.

-Fort bien, Madame, céda-t-il. Cependant, même la duchesse de Paris, l'une des plus grandes puissances du pays et mon amie d'enfance, n'a pu échapper à ses fiançailles éventuellement. Je ne puis vous garantir un célibat éternel.

Il était évident que cela lui déplaisait, mais Hermione hocha la tête- cela lui suffisait.

-Puis-je me retirer, Sire ?

-Non.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, et elle se demanda un moment, cœur battant à tout rompre, s'il allait à nouveau l'embrasser, ou davantage encore.

-Il existe mille rumeurs à la Cour, certaines vraies, certaines fausses, lança-t-il. Hormis ce qui concerne la guerre à venir, n'en avez-vous point entendue d'autres qui pourraient vous avoir particulièrement...interrogée ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les yeux du Roi s'étaient posés sur sa main gauche. Elle se souvint subitement alors que la bague qu'elle y portait scellait sa promesse d'union à Ronald. Elle effectua un geste pour le retirer, puis hésita et laissa retomber sa main.

-A dire le vrai, Sire, il y en a une.

Il arracha le regard de sa bague et la dévisagea, attendant la suite.

-On vous dit fiancé également, finit-elle par avouer. Est-ce le cas ?

Le visage du Roi ne bougea guère, à sa grande surprise, et elle sut alors qu'il avait sciemment manœuvré sa question vers ses propres fiançailles. Une partie d'elle-même songea qu'il était peut-être bon signe qu'il veuille éclaircir ce point avec elle.

-Oui.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre un instant, puis reprit, et elle ne put empêcher à nouveau le poison de la jalousie se glisser dans ses veines. Elle s'efforça d'affecter un maintien calme et composé, sachant les yeux du Roi sur elle, la jaugeant, mais à l'intérieur, elle était tempête.

-Mes fiançailles à l'Infante Astoria d'Espagne ont été officialisées il y a de cela à présent plusieurs jours. Ma promise épousera Théodore de Calais à l'Île aux Faisans d'ici quatre jours, et il l'amènera ici dès la cérémonie par procuration célébrée afin qu'elle soit couronnée à Saint-Denis.

Chaque mot était un poignard au cœur de la marquise, et elle sentit son affectation de surface vaciller.

-La question que je vous retourne, marquise, nota le Roi d'une voix posée, est pourquoi mon état marital vous soucie-t-il ?

Hermione leva des yeux ronds vers lui, se demandant pourquoi le souverain avait orientée la discussion en ce sens. Puis elle étouffa un rire venimeux.

-Sire... ? Il n'y a point quinze jours vous me...vous me...me _touchiez_ dans ces jardins, et m'avez assurée que je viendrais à vous afin que nous...allions...plus loin, énonça-t-elle avec la difficulté née de la pudeur. Comment pouviez-vous espérer me toucher de la sorte en vous sachant fiancé ?

Le Roi haussa un sourcil, une expression à parts égales d'amusement et d'irritation sur le visage.

-Votre manière d'énoncer les choses laisse à désirer, Madame, l'informa-t-il sèchement. Vous laissez sous-entendre que je vous ai éhontément séduite, sans engager votre propre consentement. Le souvenir que vous m'avez laissé des événements du bal- et d'auparavant- content cependant une autre histoire.

La marquise se sentit rosir.

-Je suis navrée, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était point mon intention de vous insulter...ni de nier ma part de responsabilité.

-D'autant mieux, reprit-il en faisant mine de l'ignorer, que j'ai souvenir également que vous étiez alors vous-même fiancée, Madame.

Il y eut un silence pointu et elle fuit son regard narquois, le portant par les hautes fenêtres sur les cimes des arbres à l'horizon.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Sire ?

Il n'hésita point.

-Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous, marquise. Il n'y a que vos propres doutes qui nous retiennent.

Elle émit un rire doux, mais sentit, à son grand dépit, des larmes piquer le coin de ses yeux.

-Me croyez-vous réellement femme à jeter ma vertu au grand vent pour une simple amourette sans lendemain, Sire ? Si telle est la notion que vous entretenez de moi, j'aimerais mieux ne jamais plus vous adresser une parole.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes point femme à vous déshonorer de la sorte, répliqua-t-il paisiblement avant d'ajouter, une étincelle qu'elle ne sur décrypter dans le regard, mon offre tient toujours.

Elle le dévisagea avant de comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

-Vous me suggérez d'être votre maîtresse, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit point, visage toujours calme et lisse, et elle sentit son sang s'échauffer.

-Vous me voulez parader comme votre putain officielle au nez de votre épouse ? Je ne suis point l'une des amantes de feu votre père, avec votre respect, et je n'entends point faire carrière et fortune dans le lit d'un homme !

Elle se leva d'un bond, furieuse, et sans y songer- sans penser au fait qu'elle n'était personne, une simple marquise, une petite noble provinciale fraîchement convertie dont la famille était emprisonnée, et que lui était le plus grand Roi du monde- contourna le bureau royal, écartant ses jupons bordeaux d'un geste rageur, pour lui pointer un doigt au visage tandis qu'il l'observait, toujours aussi calmement- ce qui n'eut pour d'autres effets que d'accroître la colère de Hermione.

-Je suis lasse d'être votre jouet, d'être votre prisonnière, lasse d'être ravalée au rang d'intrigante, lasse d'être traitée en femme de la nuit par vos courtisans, en croqueuse de couronnes par votre mère et votre conseil, et en simple amante négligeable par vous ! Je suis venue à la Cour de France sauver mon cousin et non être réduite à cela, et je suis demeurée ici par obligation ! Je ne suis point votre pion et je me refuse à le devenir, dusse-ce me coûter la vie ! Vous êtes le Roi, le maître de mon marquisat, alors prenez-le, prenez-le donc et laissez-moi, laissez-moi donc et allez au Diable- vous y retrouverez vos pairs ! Dans quelques jours vous serez marié et dans quelques semaines votre épouse légitime sera à vos côtés, et vous osez espérer me séduire ? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? Par ailleurs je suis étonnée que les femmes se jettent sur vous- vous êtes un mufle !

La marquise s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration, et se rendit soudainement compte avec effroi qu'elle était devant le Roi, le touchant presque, lui hurlant au visage et l'insultant. Le monarque se contenta de hausser un sourcil méprisant.

-Avez-vous terminé ?

Elle sentit la fureur la quitter comme une vague, la laissant drainée après l'orage, et laissa mollement sa main retomber le long de son corps avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Plus rien ne pourrait la sauver à présent- elle avait creusée sa propre tombe. Elle aurait dû, pourtant, assimiler la leçon- Harry Potter s'était retrouvé embastillé pour moins que cela.

-Bien, énonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Puis le visage du Roi se congestionna de colère à son tour et il se leva d'un bond, la faisant reculer vivement. Elle sentit son talon se prendre dans le précieux tapis d'Aubusson au sol, et ne dut son salut qu'au fait que le souverain, aux gestes aussi vifs et précis que ceux d'un serpent, lui attrape les poignets.

-Je suis le Roi, s'emporta-t-il. Qui croyez-vous être pour m'adresser de cette manière ? Le sort du duc de La Rochelle ne vous a-t-il rien enseigné, ou vous autres hérétiques êtes-vous aussi prompts à la sauvagerie que les barbares ? Je n'ai que faire de ma future épouse, et je n'ai que faire de votre marquisat si aimablement offert- mais si vous escomptiez quitter la Cour, alors vous allez vous retrouver étonnée, Madame ! Vous demeurez toujours ma prisonnière pour des raisons politiques, toute entente charnelle mise à part. Alors si vous préférez me voir au bras d'Astoria, intouchable, grand bien vous en fasse, Madame- mais si j'étais vous, j'en prendrais mon parti ! Pensiez-vous réellement qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, après ce que je vous ai proposé, j'allais accepter d'offrir votre main à un autre homme ? Croyiez-vous qu'il était réellement nécessaire de me demander de refuser vos prétendants éventuels ? Quand bien même Nîmes n'eut été un traître, je ne l'eusse point laissé vous reprendre alors même qu'il était votre fiancé légitime- je ne saurais vous voir au bras d'un autre homme !

La marquise, abasourdie, l'observa durant son discours, puis sentant à nouveau la rage couler dans ses veines, elle tenta de le repousser, sans succès- il ne lâcha guère son poignet.

-Vous ne sauriez le permettre, Sire, mais vous voudriez tout de même que je vous souffre au bras d'une autre dame, moi ! répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes le Roi Très Chrétien, Dieu vous pardonnerait tout- je ne puis en dire autant du salut de mon âme ! Comment voudriez-vous que je prenne d'être reléguée au second rang, de vous voir quitter mes draps pour aller rejoindre ceux de l'épouse à laquelle vous devez faire des héritiers ? Et tout cela, vous vous en moquez éperdument, car vous n'en souffrirez guère les conséquences. Mais moi si ! Vous ne m'aimez point, Sire, alors à quoi bon ?

-Je ne vous aime point ?

Il était outré, et la marquise fronça les sourcils devant son expression.

-Si vous éprouviez la moindre amitié pour moi, vous me laisseriez partir, plutôt que de me tuer de jalousie devant le spectacle de l'homme que je désire par-delà tout avec une autre, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne puis croire, Madame, qu'après avoir- bon sang, mais pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Cessez immédiatement, je ne puis tolérer les larmes.

Son ton était sec, mais elle vit ses yeux s'adoucir quelque peu et s'aperçut effectivement qu'elle pleurait sans le réaliser. De sa main libre, elle les essuya d'un revers de bras peu élégant. Cependant, le Roi parlait à nouveau, son ton moins colérique à présent, et sans hurler,

-Je ne puis croire qu'après avoir donné un bal pour vous séduire, après vous avoir installée dans des appartements luxueux et vous avoir couvert de bijoux et d'habits dignes d'une princesse royale, qu'après avoir embastillé le maudit Vouécourt, qu'après avoir présentée une huguenote à la Cour, qu'après vous avoir assez estimée pour ne point vous prendre dans des buissons glacés alors même que vous le réclamiez, qu'après avoir mis mon monde à votre disposition, vous puissiez croire que je ne vous aime point, même un peu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter, comme étonné de ses propres paroles,

-Et pour l'information, je ne vous veux point en maîtresse. Je vous veux en amie, en amante, en confidente, en soutien indéfectible, en épouse en tout sauf en nom- je vous veux en favorite.

Avant qu'elle ne put prononcer un mot, il fondit sur ses lèvres et la marquise, figée de surprise, ne put réagir tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Elle eut voulu le repousser, lui parler encore, se fâcher, mais elle ne le put car, comme à l'accoutumée lorsque le Roi posait ses mains sur elle, elle ressentit un désir inégalable couler dans ses veines, traçant des chemins brûlants sous sa peau et inondant sa féminité. Aussi ce fut tout naturellement que, partagée entre ce désir et une nouvelle envie de larmes, elle se laissa timidement convaincre par sa langue et l'embrassa en retour. Le Roi fit lascivement glisser la main retenant son poignet vers sa taille et l'attira à lui. Hermione noua ses mains autour du cou du souverain et il laissa échapper un grondement victorieux contre ses lèvres, qui s'écartèrent afin d'y accueillir l'intrusion de sa langue. Elle put sentir les doigts du Roi remonter dans son dos afin d'y saisir le nœud de soie retenant son corset et de tirer dessus, défaisant d'un geste maîtrisé les fils. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il fit alors glisser le corset le long des bras de la jeune femme qui sans y songer l'aida, se trouvant en jupons et chemise de coton devant lui. Le Roi tira alors doucement sur la chemise, laissant ses petits seins ronds dépasser du vêtement gênant, et enfin elle dut s'écarter de lui par manque d'air. Joues roses, se rendant alors pleinement compte de son appareil, poitrine dénudée devant le Roi de France, elle tenta de se cacher de ses mains, mais le Roi l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Vous m'êtes une vision, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. N'ayez jamais crainte devant moi, Madame- vous êtes la plus belle chose que j'aie vu de ma vie.

La marquise piqua du nez, gênée du compliment, mais retira ses mains de sa poitrine avec hésitation et l'observa en retour. Une légère poudre rose couvrait les joues du monarque, traduisant qu'il était aussi emporté qu'elle par ce désir partagé, et elle le trouva alors plus beau que jamais. Ses yeux d'ordinaire d'orage étaient limpides, comme si la tempête était passée, et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Doucement, il avança une main pour caresser un sein, arrachant un cri de plaisir à la jeune femme, qui se cambra naturellement contre lui afin d'y recevoir du mieux son toucher. Il s'exécuta, et elle leva la tête vers la sienne dans une demande évidente- le Roi comprit son message muet et l'embrassa à nouveau, sans retenue cette fois, avec brusquerie, avalant ses gémissements tandis qu'il continuait à caresser, à soupeser, à pincer ses seins d'une main de maître. Hermione eut envie de le toucher à son tour, et ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse du Roi, où elle parvint avec des doigts tremblants, à la fois de désir et d'une sorte de peur née de sa pudeur, à défaire un à un les boutons de son justaucorps gris orage. Il l'aida à son tour à retirer ce vêtement, puis la chemise, et se tint alors torse nu devant elle. La marquise se prit à songer subitement que si le Roi l'avait déjà vue ainsi, elle en revanche le voyait pour la première fois, et elle cessa de l'embrasser pour mirer avec une admiration non feinte le corps tonifié du monarque, d'une pâleur d'albâtre, ressemblant avec une parfaite similitude aux statues ornant les palais de Rome. Sa respiration s'accrocha dans sa gorge sous le coup de l'émotion et elle se demanda un instant comment une créature si parfaite que le Roi eut pu s'intéresser à elle de la sorte, mais il coupa court à ses pensées en l'embrassant à nouveau, et elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

Le Roi la saisit par la taille afin de la repousser contre le bureau où il l'assit, et il cessa alors son baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard, mais ne put s'y soustraire.

-Je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois, Madame, énonça-t-il d'une voix hachée. Si nous poursuivons, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Si cela est ce que vous souhaitez, je ferai de vous la mieux comblée des dames. Si cela n'est point le cas, partez immédiatement- je ne pourrai point arrêter après maintenant.

Hermione haleta, surprise de sa considération. Elle n'eut pensé qu'il s'arrêterait pour prendre en compte ses retenues, mais elle en fut malgré elle charmée et touchée. Cependant, son corps tremblait d'émoi et de désir, ne lui dictant qu'une seule issue possible à cette agréable interlude. Le moyen, avec tout cela, de ne point lui céder ?

Elle l'observa un moment. Il était clair que son offre lui coûtait chèrement- son corps entier était tendu, parcouru d'occasionnels spasmes nés du désir qui l'habitait, et ses poings serrés, de part et d'autre de la marquise, appuyés sur la surface du bureau, semblaient prêts à se briser. Ses joues étaient toujours rosées, et sa chevelure soyeuse quelque peu émoussée. Ses yeux étaient posés sur son visage, mais ne rencontraient point son regard, et elle comprit soudain qu'il s'attendait à être rejeté.

Touchée, la jeune femme leva une main sans hésiter et prit la joue du Roi en coupe. Il leva les yeux vers les siens, une surprise évidente sur ses traits, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il n'y eut guère besoin de mots, après cela.

Le Roi lui rendit son baiser avec fureur, puis il fit passer une main dans le dos de la marquise et l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva aisément, comme si elle n'eut été qu'une enfant, la ramenant contre lui sans cesser de l'embrasser, et il parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant d'une porte- la porte qu'elle avait failli pousser lors de sa première visite dans les appartements royaux, lorsqu'elle était venue plaider la cause de son cousin et son mariage à Ronald. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et traversa le seuil, la déposant contre un objet doux et moelleux- son lit, comprit-elle lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin.

Il alla verrouiller la porte derrière eux et elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, dans un rêve éveillé- l'immense lit à baldaquins aux draps émeraudes et noirs de soie de Chine, les hautes fenêtres à la française, les lustres d'or massif et cristal, les boiseries et les tapisseries, mais le Roi fut à nouveau devant elle, et il lui saisit le menton pour la regarder à nouveau.

-Vous êtes si belle, souffla-t-il, si belle.

Il l'embrassa alors, et elle s'allongea naturellement devant lui, le laissant prendre le dessus. Il monta sur le lit au-dessus d'elle, et ses mains vinrent se saisir des cordelettes de soie retenant ses jupons, qu'il enleva un à un, sans se presser, la baisant toujours et parfois flattant sa poitrine dénudée. Hermione haletait, gémissait, ne savait plus ni son nom ni le lieu, sachant juste qu'ils étaient un homme et une femme sur le point de commettre l'acte le plus naturel mais le plus réprimé du monde. Sa pudeur, sa vertu, ses valeurs ne lui vinrent point à l'esprit, n'entachèrent guère l'instant- son corps et non son cerveau commandait l'instant, et son cœur s'était prononcé en faveur de l'amant et non de la raison.

Enfin, il fit glisser ses dessous de coton loin d'elle, et elle sentit la caresse de la soie contre son corps, et elle se sut nue devant lui. Sans, par ailleurs, en éprouver ni remords ni gêne- le moment était trop intime, trop vrai pour se laisser gagner par de telles notions qui ne lui effleurèrent d'ailleurs guère l'esprit. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles devaient être, et elle était en paix avec cela. Les doutes et les regrets viendraient, s'il le fallait, plus tard.

Elle le sentit l'observer et leva les yeux vers lui : le Roi semblait foudroyé, et elle fut enfin prise d'une hésitation. Le Roi avait eue de nombreuses amantes, toutes plus belles, toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Elle, vierge qu'elle était, femme de vertu jusqu'à le rencontrer, était certainement loin de la beauté intime qu'il devait retrouver chez ses autres maîtresses. Elle esquissa un geste pour s'asseoir, afin d'arracher la vue de son intimité à lui, mais il lui toucha la cuisse avec douceur, comprenant son intention.

-Non, commanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle hésita, puis se rallongea, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse et elle fut tellement prise de désir, alors, qu'elle se sentit tête légère un instant, et elle sut qu'elle tâchait ses draps.

-Les hommes ne connaissent guère la beauté s'ils ne vous ont vue, Madame, murmura-t-il.

La part vaniteuse se cachant dans tous les esprits flamba chez Hermione, flattée du compliment, et à nouveau le Roi fut au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant tandis que ses doigts habiles courraient le long de ses jambes, se rapprochant de son intimité. Son souffle fut coupé lorsque enfin, un doigt papillonna entre ses cuisses, frôlant son intimité brûlante, et elle lâcha un cri de plaisir, ses ongles venant s'enfoncer dans les bras nus du Roi. Il ne s'en offusqua point, approfondissant le baiser, avalant goulûment les cris et gémissements qu'elle poussait comme autant de remerciements, et il lui flatta l'entrejambe, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ses lèvres et touchant sa perle, la faisant se cambrer contre lui à la recherche naturelle d'un contact plus profond. Elle s'accrocha à lui telle une noyée à un radeau, ne s'apercevant pas du sang qui perlait au contact des ongles contre la peau du Roi, et elle crut s'évanouir lorsqu'un doigt pénétra son intimité la plus absolue, suivie par un second. Le Roi entama un lent et doux rythme d'aller-retour en une caresse qu'elle ne savait guère exister, car ne s'étant jamais abaissée à se le faire elle-même, croyant cela péché. Or à présent, elle découvrait à quel point le péché pouvait être bon. De son pouce, il traça sa perle tout en poursuivit son rythme lent, et elle cambra le bassin vers lui, à la recherche d'un contact toujours plus interdit.

Finalement, elle explosa en un éclat de jouissance, des points colorés dansant derrière ses yeux clos, et il poursuivit sa caresse afin qu'elle puisse mener l'expérience à son terme le plus absolu. Pantelante, en sueur, elle crut entendre la voix du Roi lui parvenir tandis que son corps bandé était parcouru de trémolos, et ne put lui répondre.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour rencontrer aussitôt ceux, limpides, du Roi, et ne put empêcher un timide sourire de joie et de remerciement. Il lui offrit un rictus satisfait en retour, et elle remarqua en rougissant qu'il s'essuyait les doigts dans un mouchoir de satin brodé d'argent. Elle fit mine d'ignorer le geste, et ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir que dire, alors elle la referma.

-Votre plaisir est le spectacle le plus doux auquel j'ai assisté jamais, l'informa-t-il d'une voix toujours rauque.

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer et décrocha le regard de lui, mais cela lui déplut à l'évidence, car il noua une main dans sa coiffure défaite et tira doucement sa tête vers lui. La partie subordonnée de la marquise ronronna à ce geste, et elle le détailla, silencieuse.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Madame- n'ayez jamais honte devant moi.

Il l'embrassa alors, et elle lui rendit le baiser tandis qu'il délaissait ses cheveux pour lui caresser le visage. Il descendit, ses baisers se faisant plus chastes, plus ordonnés, l'embrassant dans le cou, puis inondant sa poitrine du toucher de ses lèvres. Hermione, qui se crut jusqu'alors satisfaite, sentit renouer en son bas-ventre la lave incandescente qui caractérisait ses émotions pour le monarque, et s'en surprit. Néanmoins, elle accueillit de nouveau la sensation avec une pointe de gourmandise, se demandant à quelles hauteurs le Roi l'amènerait cette fois.

Il remonta pour l'embrasser de nouveau et Hermione avança son bassin vers lui en une supplication instinctive. Elle heurta, du cœur de sa féminité, l'entrejambe royale, et fut étonnée d'y découvrir une dureté qu'elle n'eut pu soupçonner. Le Roi grogna de plaisir, et se releva, quittant le lit pour retirer son pantalon et ses chausses avant de revenir devant elle, se tenant fier et glorieux dans sa nudité. Elle l'observa, souffle coupé, avec cette fois une pointe d'appréhension tandis qu'elle ne pouvait décrocher le regard de son membre dressé. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et elle déglutit.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que cela est toujours aussi gros ?

Il émit un éclat de rire qui illumina aussitôt ses traits et Hermione se sentit fondre. Il grimpa à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, et elle dut s'empêcher de reculer. Il lui avait donné un plaisir au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, et la marquise savait qu'à présent, c'était au tour du Roi d'en recevoir. Elle ne savait rien des détails de l'amour, si ce n'était que cela était douloureux pour la femme la première fois, et qu'ensuite, il n'y avait que les hommes qui y trouvaient leur compte. La femme était faite pour reproduire, non pour trouver du plaisir lors de l'acte- les choses étaient ainsi.

-Vous m'en voyez flattée, Madame, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante. Mais par pitié, n'entrez jamais dans les appartements du prince de Sicile lorsqu'il s'y trouve nu- vous pourriez en faire un syncope.

Elle hésita, puis tendit les doigts, curieuse. Il s'immobilisa au-dessus d'elle, la laissant assouvir son besoin de connaissance, et elle toucha du bout des doigts la vigueur du Roi, qu'elle fut étonnée de sentir frémir à son contact. Enhardie, elle le prit dans sa main, admirant la sensation soyeuse de la peau sous ses doigts, qui épousait parfaitement la dureté de fer en-dessous.

-Bien que j'aimerais vous voir me caresser, Madame, murmura-t-il en lui baisant la tempe, nous aurons tout à loisir d'explorer cela plus tard.

Sa féminité brûlante ne put qu'agréer à sa demande, mais elle demanda d'une petite voix,

-Allez-vous me faire mal, Sire ?

Il la considéra un moment, et elle eut pu jurer de voir un éclat de tendresse passer dans le regard de son amant, mais il lui répondit seulement,

-Oui. Mais cela passera.

Inspirant doucement, elle hocha la tête, et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de murmurer,

-Tenez-vous à moi.

Elle lui saisit timidement les bras, et il se positionna, faisant glisser sans troubles son membre le long de ses lèvres intimes, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir, avant de s'immobiliser. Puis il poussa, d'un coup presque violent, et elle se cambra en le sentant pénétrer en elle, de douleur cette fois- elle enfonça de nouveau ses ongles dans la peau du Roi et lâcha un cri larmoyant tandis qu'il déchirait la barrière protégeant son intimité.

Il cessa de bouger alors, sa virilité au plus profond d'elle-même, et elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler en songeant qu'il l'avait prévenue. Elle eut envie de rejeter ce membre intrusif, de se lever, de partir soigner son entrejambe, mais il était toujours là, étrangement figé, comme s'il...comme s'il quoi, par ailleurs ?

Elle le comprit bientôt, lorsque les élans de douleur commencèrent à refluer. Elle bougea, sentant son membre en elle, et la sensation, nouvelle et quelque peu gênante, n'était point désagréable lorsque la douleur cessait quelque peu. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il était tendu, mais qu'il l'observait étroitement, avec une étincelle de souci dans le regard. Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva une main pour lui caresser la joue et demanda,

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les yeux du Roi s'écarquillèrent et il étouffa à grande peine un éclat de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? répéta-t-il. Seule vous seriez capable de poser de telles questions après la perte de votre virginité.

Hermione se rembrunit quelque peu, mais il lui embrassa la joue, puis le front et enfin les lèvres, et se retira quelque peu. Elle éprouva le besoin instinctif d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin afin de l'y retenir, mais n'en eut guère le temps, puisqu'il plongeait à nouveau en elle, et entama un mouvement doux, imitant la caresse prodiguée plus tôt de ses doigts. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, son bas-ventre l'élançant toujours avec quelque douleur, mais elle s'accommoda de la nouvelle sensation, et le Roi accéléra le rythme, haletant au-dessus d'elle et murmurant,

-Oh, Madame, Madame...

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du Roi afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, ne sachant que faire d'elle-même durant ce temps, et le laissa mener la danse, parsemant son visage de baisers. Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle gémit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il dirigeait une main vers son entrejambe, s'écartant quelque peu sans cesser ses allers-retours, afin de caresser sa perle. Hermione sentit à nouveau le plaisir monter et se trouva à se cambrer contre lui sans gêne, s'ouvrant sans le savoir et lui présentant un angle plus avantageux. Et le Roi en prit assurément avantage, puisqu'il accéléra encore tout en la touchant, lui prodiguant du plaisir tandis qu'il prenait le sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres dussent se décoller sous l'effort.

-Sire, supplia-t-elle en sentant la jouissance se profiler à son horizon.

-Mon nom, répliqua-t-il en la prenant presque avec brutalité à présent, est Drago...

Elle n'eut guère le temps de tester le nom sur sa langue puisqu'elle explosa à nouveau, son propre bassin allant à présent à la rencontre de celui du Roi, participant activement à l'acte. Enfin le Roi leva la tête, visage torturé, et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il s'écriait,

-Oh, _Hermione_ !

Il se retira alors brusquement et elle sentit un liquide brûlant inonder son ventre avant que le Roi ne s'affaisse sur elle, la serrant à lui, tous deux épuisés. Corps tremblant, Hermione se laissa tenir, glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du Roi tandis que lentement, lentement, ils laissaient le plaisir redescendre.

Enfin le Roi se laissa rouler à ses côtés et Hermione, brisée de fatigue, contempla le ciel émeraude du lit tandis qu'un silence confortable régnait entre eux. Elle le brisa avec une tentative d'humour.

-Vous êtes le meilleur amant que j'ai eu, Sire, lança-t-elle.

Le Roi tourna la tête vers elle, abasourdi, puis éclata d'un rire franc avant de se redresser pour lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle s'essuya le ventre mollement.

-Et vous, la meilleure amante, confia-t-il doucement.

Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers lui, mais ne lut aucune moquerie sur ses traits et il reprit,

-Et dans l'intimité, j'ai nom Drago, répéta-t-il. Vous serez gentille de garder les titres pour devant le monde, Hermione.

Elle rosit de plaisir et décida qu'elle aimait la manière dont son propre nom roulait contre les lèvres royales.

-L'on m'a toujours expliqué que les femmes ne ressentent guère de plaisir à l'acte, dit-elle subitement. Que seules les filles de petite vertu en ressentaient. Alors...

-Vous n'êtes point femme de petite vertu, si c'est là ce qui vous angoisse, répondit-il fermement en jetant son propre mouchoir à bas du lit pour se tourner vers elle. Vous êtes certainement l'une des personnes les mieux vertueuses que je connaisse. Si les femmes se savaient capables de ressentir du plaisir à l'acte, étant donné que la plupart ont des maris qui ne savent guère s'y prendre pour leur en donner, elles iraient le chercher ailleurs.

Hermione hocha la tête, quelque peu rassurée, et le regarda avec un léger sourire.

-Je pensais avoir des regrets la chose terminée, dit-elle.

-Et en avez-vous ?

-Non.

-Voilà qui est bien, répondit-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils et il rétorqua à sa question muette,

-Cela signifie que nous pourrons recommencer.

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire et secoua la tête.

-Recommencer ? Je crains ne plus pouvoir marcher durant trois jours, alors recommencer...

-Cela s'améliore avec le temps, l'assura-t-il. Bientôt, vous prendrez du plaisir avec ma seule virilité, et je vous ferai découvrir des caresses dont vous n'imaginez guère l'existence...durant des heures et des heures.

Elle masqua un bâillement, épuisée mais satisfaite, et il se leva pour se revêtir. Elle parvint à le suivre en s'étirant, son corps entier brisé.

Ils se vêtirent en silence, Drago l'aidant à enfiler ses nombreux jupons, et ils revinrent au bureau où il laça son corset abandonné. Hermione remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, rosissant sous le regard entendu du Roi.

-Vous êtes plus belle la chevelure détachée, nota-t-il. Les femmes de la Cour, et donc du monde entier, suivent la mode de la favorite. Veuillez lancer une nouvelle mode avec la chevelure laissée sur les épaules, je vous prie.

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire à nouveau, puis se tourna vers lui, ses traits retrouvant leur sérieux.

-Drago...

Il frissonna et elle fut surprise de constater l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui en prononçant son seul nom.

-Je me dois de vous dire, débuta-t-elle, que je ne puis combattre ce que vous m'inspirez. Cependant, par pitié, je vous en prie, laissons secrète notre relation, du moins pour l'heure. Les choses me sont trop nouvelles, trop fragiles pour les afficher au grand jour.

Il hésita, la demande lui déplaisant à l'évidence, puis hocha la tête. Alors, elle lui offrit une révérence, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la rattrapa lorsqu'elle posa la main sur le battant, et l'embrassa de nouveau, fiévreusement. Ils ne mirent fin au baiser qu'à bout de souffle, puis il s'écarta d'elle, lui offrant un baise-main parfaitement bienséant, et elle lui sourit avant de disparaître, le cœur battant à lui faire mal.

 **…**

 **Vous pouvez adresser vos cadeaux à mon égard au palais de l'Elysée. Le président saura que c'est pour moi- il ne peut que rêver d'avoir ma côte de popularité après un tel chapitre. Aux prochaines élections, votez DIL.**

 **J'ai beaucoup souri en lisant vos reviews du dernier chapitre- pas l'un de vous n'avait deviné ce qu'il allait se passer, pas. Un. Ceux d'entre vous qui aviez deviné que Hermione voulait parler de son état marital avaient raison, bien entendu, mais personne n'a vu arriver le lemon? Vraiment? Alors que l'on sait pertinemment ce qu'il se passe quand ces deux-là se retrouvent seuls? En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à laisser planer le doute et à garder la surprise. Un chapitre cent pour cent Dramione, rien que pour vous, parce que tata DIL vous aime. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il était temps, au bout de vingt chapitres. Maintenant commence la seconde partie de notre fic...**

 **En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et je publierai la suite bientôt.**

 **Bises**

 **DIL.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Ah, un long moment sans Fleur de Lys. J'ai été tellement occupée récemment que j'ai rédigé ce chapitre comme je l'ai pu, un paragraphe par-ci, un passage par-là. Il est enfin terminé, cependant, donc je vous le présente.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **…**

Drago s'assit derrière son bureau, regardant la porte se refermer derrière la marquise, et demeura un instant ainsi, à fixer le vide, avant qu'un sourire aussi immense que certainement stupide ne vienne lui dévorer les traits. Si quiconque le voyait ainsi, il ne doutait guère qu'on appellerait aussitôt chirurgien et confesseur à son chevet de crainte qu'il ne survive point au jour nouveau.

Il ne put s'en empêcher toutefois- il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, comme si tous ses désirs d'enfant venaient d'être comblés en un tour de main. Ne voulant pour l'heure, ne pouvant pour l'heure point se replonger dans son travail, il laissa son esprit courir sur le déroulement de la journée.

Il avait décacheté le courrier de Ronald Weasley à l'intention de la marquise dès que son postier le lui eut remis en mains propres, et avait écarquillé de grands yeux devant son contenu avant de sourire aussi béatement qu'il le faisait à présent, sentant un liquide victorieux courir dans ses veines. Cet imbécile fini de Nîmes rompait ses fiançailles avec la petite marquise, et jamais le Roi n'eut cru un jour éprouver de la reconnaissance pour le huguenot. Il avait hésité à déchirer alors les lettres patentes signifiant l'arrêt de mort du comte, qui se trouvaient depuis la veille sur son bureau, mais décida avant de le faire de jauger la réaction de la marquise.

Et quelle réaction fut-ce là. Drago avait escompté la fureur, la peine, les larmes de Hermione Granger, mais il ne s'était certainement guère attendu à ce qu'elle repose la lettre comme si cette dernière lui annonçait simplement le bulletin météorologique, et le Roi n'avait point manqué la lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Et puis...et puis elle lui avait cédé. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui avait poussé la charmante marquise à mettre de côté ses principes pour enfin se laisser aller à lui- était-ce son célibat récent ? Son désir pour lui était-il devenu trop fort pour être ignoré ? Ou alors, était-ce seulement un agréable concours de circonstances?- il ne le savait point, mais choisit plutôt de s'étendre sur ce qui avait suivi- la beauté de la jeune fille, son étroitesse brûlante qui lui tendirent à nouveau l'entrejambe au souvenir de ce qu'avait été leur passion ardente...

Il s'efforça de se calmer, puis envisagea à nouveau sa relation avec la petite marquise sous un nouvel angle, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione avait finalement accepté de devenir sa maîtresse, même s'il sentait que la situation devait lui peser- combien de temps cela durerait avant qu'elle ne décide qu'elle était au-dessus d'une telle situation ? Astoria serait à Versailles sous quelques semaines. Comment se déroulerait la cohabitation ? La Reine de France accepterait-elle sans ennuis la présence de la marquise ? L'ancienne huguenote elle-même envisagerait-elle calmement la place qui revenait à chacune ? Cette situation déplaisait au Roi- d'abord par souci des délicatesses des deux femmes, puis parce qu'il était monogame avant tout- qu'importe la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait enchaîner les relations.

Drago saisit les lettres patentes condamnant Ronald Weasley à mort et les déchira en huit sans y songer. Il lui restait une chose à faire- une seule, à présent qu'il savait que Hermione ne s'enfuirait guère, qu'elle ne le trahirait point, qu'elle n'inciterait pas ses amis huguenots à prendre les armes contre la Couronne.

Il tira à lui papier et plume et commença à écrire, le souvenir des yeux d'ambre en larmes de la jeune femme hantant son esprit.

…

Les notes profondes s'élevaient avec sévérité de l'orgue aux pipes d'ivoire, se répercutant parmi le silence relatif de la nef, frappant au cœur et gênant les pensées, comme si le moine installé à l'instrument désirait rappeler à chacun présent qu'une seule chose devait capter leur attention- la cérémonie naissante. Un singulier choix de musique, qui pouvait accompagner aussi bien les enterrements que les mariages, et qui, selon Théodore Nott, était très peu adapté à la situation. Il savait que lorsque aurait lieu la réelle cérémonie à la cathédrale de Saint-Denis, l'accompagnement, s'il serait tout aussi digne, serait bien plus joyeux. Mais cette musique espagnole, terrible et prenante, quelque peu austère, était parfaitement alignée sur son humeur personnelle.

Pour l'occasion, la Cour d'Espagne s'était vêtue de couleurs moins sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Ainsi, pastels pâles et poudrés remplaçaient les noirs et pourpres d'ordinaire. Lui-même arborait un élégant ensemble gris perle, rehaussé d'argent sur argent. Il tournait le dos à la nombreuse foule présente, dont on pouvait percevoir de temps à autre le bruissement des robes à crinoline, et il pouvait sentir en son dos le rictus monstrueux du difforme monarque, le seul qu'il savait vêtu de noir. La Reine Andromeda était aux côtés de son infâme époux, vêtue, il le savait, d'un élégant jeté anthracite sur ses robes d'or. L'héritier du trône d'Espagne, le prince des Asturies, officiait en personne la cérémonie, accompagné de trois évêques. Seule l'Infante Daphné, fille aînée des souverains, arborait avec fierté- et malgré les regards outrés des douairières- une robe vert anis sur blanc cassé, seule tâche de couleur dans un océan de médiocrité religieuse. Le comte de Calais savait que la belle princesse était une âme libre, et qu'elle aimait à se rebeller contre les édits de l'austérité de son pays natal- elle serait parfaitement à sa place en Pologne, lorsque serait fêté son propre mariage, au printemps suivant. Elle ne devait de se marier après sa cadette qu'au fait que le fiancé de cette dernière était le dernier de sa dynastie, et le temps lui était compté pour faire un héritier.

Théodore Nott put entendre, lorsque la musique de l'orgue baissait de quelques notes, des pas, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Malgré les apparences, s'il se tenait droit et fier, en digne ambassadeur de son Roi, il se sentait malade, malade à en mourir.

L'Infante Astoria parut enfin à sa droite, et il dut s'efforcer de ne point arracher ses yeux de devant lui pour les porter sur elle. Le parrain de la jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait que de regard, recula, ayant déposée sa charge, et la musique prit fin sur une note poignante. Théodore s'agenouilla, fixant toujours le vide, et sentit la princesse l'imiter à ses côtés.

Le prince des Asturies prit alors la parole, sa voix aussi grave et solennelle qu'à l'accoutumée, se répercutant avec force autour de la cathédrale, afin que tous l'entendissent. Théodore ne put cependant se concentrer sur le sens des mots prononcés, les rappels à la justice divine, la droiture de la cérémonie actuelle, les lois pour l'avenir marital des époux. Il n'entendit rien, se contentant de fixer les vitraux au-delà du visage de l'officiant, sa respiration calme mais son cœur battant à tout rompre. Et par-delà tout, il sentit la présence de la femme à ses côtés, agenouillée comme si elle s'apprêtait à devenir la sienne, sa présence une distraction, une malédiction aux effluves de douceur, l'entraînant aux pensées vicieuses jusque dans la maison de Dieu, l'attachant plus encore à elle qu'il ne le fut déjà. Cette femme, aux milles qualités, cette femme qu'il désirait sienne, cette femme qui ne le serait jamais. Et lui, comme mort, participait à sa propre déchéance en remplaçant, pour quelques chastes heures, celui auquel elle appartenait réellement.

Des bénédictions furent prononcées, de l'eau bénite jetée, des chants religieux entamés, et toujours, il ne bougeait point, vivait à peine, sentant son cœur se flétrir au fil des minutes, sentant des genoux endoloris lui rappeler avec désagrément qu'il était toujours vivant, même si son âme mourrait avec son espoir. Un espoir fou, tordu, vif, qui lui faisait songer qu'elle serait peut-être sienne un jour, un espoir qu'il enterrait aussi sûrement que ses rêves. Il fixa donc la poussière qui tombait paresseusement devant les vitraux, se laissant aveugler quelque peu par la lumière du soleil d'hiver, occultant délibérément les voix et les bruits aux alentours, qui sonnaient son propre malheur.

Enfin, l'un des évêques s'approcha, prenant la main de l'Infante, et la posa dans celle de Théodore. Pour la toute première fois, il sentit la peau d'Astoria contre la sienne, et crut en défaillir. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans la sienne cette petite main pâle, aux veines aussi bleues que son sang qui l'empêchait de lui appartenir, cette main à peine tiède aux doigts fins, si aisés à briser, qui poussaient le mâle dominant en lui au besoin de la protéger...elle était si fragile.

Drago la briserait.

Et toujours, il ne décrocha pas le regard de devant lui, s'accrochant aux vitraux comme un noyé à un radeau, tandis que le temps s'égrenait, lentement, rapidement. Il sentit la main d'Astoria le serrer en retour, comme si à son tour elle s'accrochait à lui, et sa concentration si durement acquise faillit voler en éclats. Dans un autre monde, un monde meilleur, il se tournerait vers elle à ce geste et l'embrasserait afin de lui révéler son soutien, sa protection. Il l'amènerait, la cérémonie terminée, jusque son lit, et lui apprendrait la vénération jusqu'aux aurores. Il chevaucherait à ses côtés jusque Calais et regarderait avec fierté et tendresse la comtesse de Calais qu'elle serait marcher le long des remparts, chevaucher sur les plages, rencontrer ses gens, commander sa garde et ses conseillers comme elle commandait le cœur de leur maître. Il la verrait, sa taille fine alourdie par la maternité, entourée d'une flopée de petites filles aussi belles que leur mère, de petits garçons aussi graves que leur père, et elle n'en serait que plus ravissante à ses yeux.

Il s'arracha avec sévérité aux pensées dangereuses le hantant. Ces rêves ne pouvaient avoir réalité. La voix du prince des Asturies, lui étant directement adressée, lui parvint à travers le brouillard cotonneux de ses pensées.

-Consentez-vous, Drago Malefoy de France, à prendre pour épouse Astoria Greengrass d'Espagne, ici-présente, à l'honorer, la protéger et la chérir, en tristesse comme en bienveillance, en richesse comme en pauvreté, en santé comme en maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Non. Non ! Il n'était point Drago, elle ne devait point épouser le Roi de France. Le sentiment monta en lui telle une vague puissante, déferlant sur ses convictions profondes et ne laissant que ruine en son passage. Elle était sienne, celle que son cœur avait choisi- qui pouvait s'opposer à cela ? Il ouvrit alors la bouche, et prononça, se haïssant, les haïssant tous, sentant son cœur plonger encore davantage dans la tombe qu'il s'était creusé en tombant amoureux d'Astoria :

-Je le veux.

Sa voix ne trembla guère, comme s'il était certain de ce qu'il avait dit, comme s'il n'était effectivement que l'ambassadeur, l'ami, l'envoyé. Sa tête était lourde, mais les larmes ne coulèrent guère. Le prince des Asturies tourna son regard triomphant vers sa sœur :

-Et vous, Astoria Greengrass d'Espagne, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Drago Malefoy de France, ici-présent, à l'honorer, lui obéir et le chérir, en tristesse comme en bienveillance, en richesse comme en pauvreté, en santé comme en maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

La main de l'Infante, dans la sienne, se resserra sur la sienne, et Théodore s'aperçut soudainement, à travers ce geste, que la jeune princesse comptait sur son soutien, qu'elle ne parvenait point à prononcer les mots qu'on attendait d'elle. Il hésita. Astoria s'était toujours montrée, devant lui, agréable à l'idée d'épouser le Roi de France- la rebelle était Daphné, et non elle, qui était diplomate et sage à l'excès. Il serra la sienne en retour, et il entendit la voix de la princesse s'élever avec douceur,

-Je le veux.

Le prince des Asturies recula, écartant les mains.

-Je vous prononce dès à présent mari et femme !

Théodore se releva, entraînant la jeune femme à sa suite, et se tourna vers elle. Son souffle fut aussitôt coupé.

La jeune femme était plus belle qu'il ne la vit jamais. Elle arborait une robe d'or pur, ruisselant contre sa chair d'albâtre, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient couverts d'un voile de dentelle. Il releva lentement le voile et rencontra le regard bleu outremer si pur de l'Infante, deux saphirs dans un océan d'ivoire. Ses lèvres peintes de rouge étaient écartées, ses yeux détressés. Et pourtant, il ne put que l'admirer, cette statue de beauté absolue, cette femme à peine sortie de l'enfance qu'on jetait dans la gueule du dragon au nom de la raison d'État. Il songea avec une pointe de mépris pour lui-même que si belle créature était adaptée au bras du Roi de France et non au sien. Il n'était point laid, loin s'en fallait- mais la beauté légendaire d'Astoria d'Espagne était faite pour les dieux de l'Olympe, et non pour le petit comte de Calais aux airs de libraire coincé.

Il l'observa longuement, se nourrissant de sa beauté, et elle s'accrocha à son regard, comme si ce fut là son seul repère dans un monde qui la dépassait. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui s'éleva des courtisans et de la famille royale et détourna enfin les yeux d'Astoria.

Le prince des Asturies s'avança et ôta la main de sa sœur de la sienne, la reprenant. La cérémonie était terminée. À l'aube, ils prendraient la route pour la France. Il n'y aurait guère, pour lui, de baiser, de nuit de noce- Astoria d'Espagne était à présent l'épouse légitime du Roi de France.

…

Ronald Weasley n'était point homme à être souvent pris de doute. Et pourtant, en ce matin brumeux d'hiver, il l'était assurément. Accoudé au bastingage du _Roi Vernon_ , le navire du monarque écossais, nommé très maladroitement en l'honneur du Roi en question- ce qui faisait jaser, moquer et rire, puisque la frégate était dotée d'un gros ventre qui n'était point sans rappeler l'embonpoint du souverain- il laissa son regard se perdre dans les vagues qui venaient frapper la coque, laissant contre le bois verni des traces blanches d'écume. À dire le vrai, le temps était à la grisaille et l'on ne distinguait guère l'horizon- tout au plus devinait-il la forme sombre et spectrale des autres navires accompagnant celui sur lequel il voguait, et qui constituaient l'armada du Roi d'Écosse, une puissance de quarante-quatre navires de guerre. Ils n'arriveraient point à Amsterdam avant plusieurs jours, qui se pouvaient devenir semaines si les tempêtes terribles qui prenaient si souvent l'impitoyable Mer du Nord en otage se mettaient de la partie, et le comte se trouvait donc désœuvré depuis la veille et leur départ des côtes écossaises, réduit à ce petit espace frêle au milieu des flots.

Ses pensées étaient, au demeurant, toutes occupées à un seul sujet, la guerre imminente n'étant qu'un détail à ses yeux. Il n'avait guère revue la Lady Vane depuis le jour précédent leur départ, lorsqu'il avait visitée sa chambre, et il songeait qu'il n'avait peut-être point agi de meilleure façon pour s'attacher la main de la demoiselle. Après tout, elle ne le considérait que d'un œil d'amitié, ne le voyait que comme un soupirant parmi tant d'autres, un amant potentiel qui mettait trop haut le prix de sa couche. Pourquoi céderait-elle ? Après tout, la Lady Vane était connue pour ses aventures nombreuses, et si un prétendant à ses talents en la matière ne se soumettait point aux conditions établies par elle, elle pouvait simplement l'ignorer et se tourner vers le suivant.

Ronald lâcha un soupir. Elle était si proche, pourtant- elle partageait la dunette avec les quelques autres dames qui accompagnaient le voyage. Le Roi n'occupait guère son navire, préférant voyager sur le plus luxueux navire de son épouse, un simple navire de plaisance et non de guerre affrété pour lui. La Reine et son fils demeuraient au château afin de régenter en l'absence du maître.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent ses pensées désespérées et il leva la tête, haussant un sourcil surpris avant d'effectuer une révérence courtoise.

-Vous ici ?

La Lady McGonagall s'avança jusque ses côtés, s'abstenant de révérence, un léger rictus amusé haussant ses lèvres.

-Moi ici, comte, acquiesça-t-elle. Je vous l'ai dit, déjà- j'ai participé à plus de guerres que vous n'avez mangé de repas chauds dans votre vie, mon garçon.

Ignorant l'exagération, Ronald hésita puis rétorqua,

-Et allez-vous combattre lors de celle-ci ?

-Grand Dieu, non ! Ma vieillesse ne me le permet plus. Néanmoins, mon conseil demeure aiguisé, et puis...j'ai de grandes connaissances en soins, quelque chose dont nos soldats auront grandement besoin.

Il hocha la tête et se tut, et d'un même mouvement, ils s'accoudèrent tous deux au bastingage.

-Vous êtes toujours soucieux, comte, lança-t-elle après un instant de silence. J'en déduis que vos plans ne se déroulent guère tels qu'escomptés ?

-J'ai rompu mes fiançailles à la marquise de Royan.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Je vois, énonça-t-elle lentement. Vous êtes un homme honnête, Ronald Weasley, mais les hommes honnêtes sont rarement de ceux qui parviennent à leurs buts.

-Je me refusais de trahir la confiance de la marquise, nota-t-il avec quelque froideur. Malgré mon inconstance, je conserve à l'endroit de la marquise toute l'amitié et l'affection du monde. Et en ce qui concerne la Lady Vane, je me refusais de lui mentir également.

La vieille dame soupira.

-Et qu'a pensée ma charge de votre déclaration d'amour ?

-Il n'y eut guère déclaration d'amour, se décida-t-il à avouer. Il y eut acte.

Un sourire quelque peu sournois vint tourmenter le visage de la dame.

-Point si honnête que cela, murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter, mais une bien meilleure tactique pour vous attacher son affection que tous les mots du monde.

Elle tira sa cape de fourrure d'ours contre elle afin de se protéger mieux du vent levant. Le comte fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ne me semble aboutir à rien, nota-t-il.

-Patience, Ronald Weasley, remarqua-t-elle avec un rictus. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Avec un hochement de tête, la dame disparut, retournant certainement s'abriter dans la dunette. Ronald se tourna vers la Mer du Nord, remarquant, avec une pointe de surprise, que son angoisse s'était allégée.

…

-Il en est hors de question !

La voix de l'homme claqua tel un fouet à travers l'immense bureau de son oncle, se répercutant avec force contre les boiseries tapissées de scènes d'amours et de chasse. Derrière un immense bureau d'ébène rehaussé d'ivoire, un vieillard était confortablement installé, ses mains noueuses croisées contre son léger embonpoint stomacal, le restant de lui étant maigre et coupant. Une longue barbe grise ornait un visage qui avait été beau et qui ne l'était plus guère, mais qui n'avait point perdu de sa hauteur caractéristique, même si un léger voile brumeux recouvrait à présent les yeux bleus et qu'une coiffure soigneuse, lissée à la graisse de bœuf, ne parvenait guère à masquer une perte de cheveux longuement amorcée. Debout, à ses côtés, légèrement penché par-dessus le bureau se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux traits durs et au visage revêche, barbe noire taillée en pointe et chevelure huilée. Les deux suivaient du regard un troisième homme qui effectuait les cent pas tel un tigre en cage. Ce dernier avait un peu moins de quarante ans, et était d'une grande beauté. Vêtu de noir et d'argent, son justaucorps mettant en valeur une musculature soigneusement entretenue, ses cheveux de jais étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval et sa moustache était glorieusement coiffée. Il darda des yeux noirs sur le vieillard.

-Mon oncle, telle idée ne peut venir de vous !

Avec une petite toux menaçante, l'homme se tenant aux côtés du vieil homme se redressa.

-N'oubliez guère à qui vous vous adressez, Votre Altesse, lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

L'autre serra les dents.

-Aussi ne l'oublie-je point ! Mais vous-même, Lestrange, semblez vous oublier. Depuis quelques temps, vous ne quittez guère le giron de mon oncle. Et de plus, je suis l'héritier du trône- je vous interdis de prendre part à cette conversation !

-Il suffit, Sirius, lança subitement le vieillard d'une voix tremblotante. Rodolphus m'est d'une utilité précieuse, depuis que je ne puis plus mener les affaires de l'Empire d'Autriche comme je l'entends.

L'Empereur Cygnus d'Autriche- surnommé le « Père de l'Europe » en raison de son âge avancé et de sa nombreuse descendance, qui s'était liée par le mariage à l'ensemble des familles régnantes du continent- toussota avant de reprendre,

-Il se trouve que l'idée est excellente.

-Vous voudriez que j'épouse la princesse de Hollande, soit, siffla Sirius. Et en retour, vous refusez de participer à la guerre qui opposera bientôt l'Europe entière ! Vous laissez vos filles se déchirer entre elles, les grands royaumes se disloquer, et vos petits-enfants s'entre-tuer ! Quelle folie est-ce là ?

L'Empereur grogna dans sa barbe et leva une main vers Rodolphus Lestrange, Duc du Tyrol, son conseiller, qui s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-Cette folie permettra d'unir l'Europe en une seule et même maison, rappela-t-il. Lorsque la princesse impériale Bellatrix et son époux, le Roi Tom de Hollande, auront gagné la guerre, ils transmettront la France, la Hollande et l'Espagne à leur fille lorsqu'ils mourront. Comme vous hériterez de l'Empire d'Autriche, l'héritier qui naîtra de vous et de la princesse de Hollande, Delphini Jedusor, régnera sur le continent entier.

-Et mon petit-cousin Drago mourra pour cela, cracha Sirius. De même que mes autres petits-cousins et cousines ! Les Infantes d'Espagne, le prince des Asturies...vous seriez prêt à éteindre l'ensemble de votre lignée seulement pour asseoir votre petit-neveu sur le trône de l'Empire européen, chose qui, au rythme de nos mariages, se produira de toute manière d'ici deux ou trois générations, sans verser le sang ? Mon oncle, je vous en supplie, reconsidérez- il n'est point trop tard ! Dussiez-vous intervenir, ma tante Bellatrix mettrait un frein à ses projets fratricides...

Rodolphus plissa les lèvres et l'interrompit.

-L'affaire est entendue, Votre Altesse. Vous épouserez la princesse Delphini. Puisque votre oncle l'Empereur l'a voulu...

-Mon oncle ? cracha le prince. Puisque _vous_ l'avez voulu, voulez-vous dire, Lestrange. Toute Vienne vous sait à la botte de ma cousine Bellatrix- et une telle infamie ne peut venir que d'elle, avec votre servitude expresse.

-Votre Altesse m'honore d'une place auprès de la Reine de Hollande qui n'est point la mienne, retourna le duc de sa voix doucereuse. En revanche, j'ai effectivement appuyé cette union auprès de Sa Majesté Impériale.

Il décocha à l'héritier d'Autriche un sourire goguenard, fait pour faire sortir le prince Sirius de ses gonds, ce qu'il savait admirablement bien fonctionner- si Sirius était un homme de sang chaud, il était également gentilhomme jusqu'à la pointe de ses bottes lustrées et s'il s'aventurait à perdre son calme, il céderait par la suite aux désirs de son oncle l'Empereur par désir de racheter sa conduite. Effectivement, l'œil droit du prince se mit à tiquer dangereusement à son geste.

-Que vous a promis ma chère cousine en retour de votre avilissant esclavage à ses intérêts, Lestrange ?

Le sourire du duc retomba quelque peu, mais il lança,

-Je pourvois aux nécessités de la seule Autriche, Votre Altesse, et ne suis point à vendre au service de Cours étrangères.

-Cela est une évidence, puisque vous voici déjà acheté et payé au comptant ! tonna Sirius avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le vieil Empereur. Mon oncle, je vous en supplie, reconsidérez ! Bellatrix fera tuer tous vos descendants directs par sa folie.

-Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de ma fille, Sirius, rétorqua l'Empereur de sa voix chevrotante. Elle est votre cousine et une haute dame. La guerre à mener est celle de son époux, non point la sienne, et vous devriez être honoré qu'elle vous considère pour épouser la princesse de Hollande.

Sirius fronça le sourcil, soucieux.

-Si je puis vous parler un instant seul à seul, Votre Majesté Impériale, vous verriez que-

-Il est l'heure de la promenade quotidienne de l'Empereur, intervint aussitôt Rodolphus avec un rictus provocateur. Je crains que Sa Majesté Impériale n'ait de temps à vous accorder. N'est-ce pas, Votre Majesté Impériale ?

L'Empereur se contenta de hocher la tête, clignant des yeux, l'air quelque peu hébété, et le prince héritier se désola, non pour la première fois, des années qui rattrapaient finalement le puissant Cygnus II d'Autriche.

-Cette affaire n'est point résolue, menaça-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le duc. Beaucoup de choses se peuvent dérouler entre maintenant et demain, et je puis vous assurer, Lestrange, que je ne laisserai point abattre ma famille sans agir, et que, une fois que j'eusse coiffée la couronne impériale, je n'oublierai guère les choses que vous avez faites contre moi.

Sirius salua son oncle avant de quitter le bureau, faisant claquer ses talons contre le sol, et, parvenu dans ses propres appartements, héla son valet.

-Faites seller mon cheval, clama-t-il. Vous m'accompagnerez.

-Où allons-nous, Votre Altesse Impériale ?

Un sourire mystérieux gratifia le visage du prince héritier d'Autriche, et le valet, vaincu, lui offrit une révérence avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du palais.

…

-Ma femme me dit toujours, savez-vous, que je parle trop, mais enfin, nous avons encore un enfant en route, et qui lui apprendra à parler, à celui-là ? Point ma femme, non, car elle ne parle guère, elle hurle, mais enfin, cela demeure le lot des femmes, n'est-ce point ? Elle hurle, elle hurle, pour tout et pour rien, pour le poulet qui n'est point saigné comme il le faudrait, pour les bambins qui déchirent leurs culottes, pour les retards que je prends à cause de mon travail, pour la messe qui est écourtée car le curé est saoul, pour les visites de sa sœur qui ne prévient jamais, mais enfin, cela est ainsi, je l'ai épousé, oui, et je suis un bon époux, oui-da, donc je me tais, et je ne parle point suffisamment lorsque je suis dans ma maison, mais comme le dirait ma femme, cela est plus sa maison que la mienne car j'y suis peu, n'est-ce point ?

Un grognement agacé répondit au discours de l'homme aux cheveux de paille, sans aucun doute émis par le garde l'accompagnant. Si peu d'entrain à la conversation de la part de son partenaire ne sembla guère tarir le besoin effectif de l'autre de s'épancher, et il poursuivit aussitôt sur tout autre sujet, à savoir nommément l'excellente récolte que son parrain, paysan dans la Loire, allait pouvoir effectuer ce printemps.

Les deux hommes, dont la voix de l'un se répercutait avec excitation autour du couloir dans lequel ils s'engagèrent, couvrant sans peine le bruit de leurs pas et du trousseau de clefs qui battait la hanche du parleur, s'arrêtèrent devant une grande cellule, et l'homme aux cheveux de paille ouvrit la porte avant de s'arrêter, mains jointes dans son dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, un immense sourire lui dévorant le visage, tandis que son compagnon levait les yeux au ciel.

-Et bonjour, bonjour à vous, mon bon ami, gazouilla le premier à l'attention de l'occupant de la cellule.

Masquant un sourire quelque peu amusé, le duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter, se leva de son fauteuil, jetant à bas son livre de prière. Son beau visage, quelque peu amaigri et pâle, ne semblait point autrement marqué par sa captivité, et il offrit une révérence parfaite au gouverneur de la Bastille.

-Et bonjour à vous-même, Monsieur MacMillan, rétorqua le duc. Vous me semblez frisquet, ce jour d'hui.

-Et à raison ! lança-t-il en retour. Car voyez-vous, je viens de recevoir un courrier de Versailles à votre égard.

Harry haussa les sourcils et déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait guère plus eu de nouvelles du monde extérieur depuis la visite de sa cousine, à la fin de l'été...les jours ressemblaient aux jours dans sa prison loin de tout, sa seule compagnie étant les gardes taciturnes et ce gouverneur mieux bavard qu'un nid de pies. Cœur battant, il suivit d'un œil émeraude les gestes du gouverneur qui produisit de son justaucorps rouge vif une lettre soigneusement pliée. Ernie MacMillan se racla la gorge et lut,

 _-Par la grâce de Sa Majesté le Roi de France, Drago Lucius de la dynastie Malefoy, premier du nom, Roi de France et de Navarre et d'autres places, nous remettons l'ordre à la Bastille de libérer le prisonnier Harry Potter, duc de La Rochelle, à la condition expresse qu'il se rende à Versailles dès sa libération effectuée, où il se présentera à nulle personne autre que le Roi, sur le coup des dix heures du soir sonnantes. Le duc reçoit par la présente l'ordre expresse de ne se dévoiler à nulle autre que Sa Majesté, sans quoi il se verrait rejoindre sa prison sur l'heure. Signé, Drago Ier._

Le duc sentit ses jambes défaillir et prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière lui tandis que son cœur s'embarquait en une folle valse qui le laissa affaibli un instant. D'instinct, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la minuscule fenêtre à barreaux greffant le mur de sa cellule, par-derrière laquelle on percevait le ciel, d'un bleu pâle en cette matinée hivernale. Il avait tant regardé par ce trou durant ces derniers mois, s'imaginant à cheval, parcourant son domaine, épée au poing, avec une nostalgie poignante. Et à présent, il allait enfin être libre.

Libre.

Mains tremblantes, le duc de La Rochelle se tourna à nouveau vers le geôlier, tentant de replacer un masque de bienséance par-dessus ses traits émus, même s'il doutait que le gouverneur ait remarqué ses états d'âme, ce dernier ne se plaignant que de perdre un si prestigieux invité et d'en être réduit à fréquenter des criminels du commun.

-Du moins demeure-t-il le baron de Vouécourt, qui a ses modes à la Cour, lança-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Certainement un seigneur tel que vous le connaît, Votre Grandeur, puisque, après tout, il est gentilhomme, et emprisonné pour le même crime que vous.

Harry masqua un ricanement. Si cela était le cas, il ne pouvait que plaindre le pauvre innocent.

-Mais le baron n'est point un enfant, non, non, et il a insulté la favorite royale sous le nez même du Roi, clama le gouverneur avant de se tourner vers le garde. Veuillez rassembler les effets personnels du duc. Sa Grandeur voudra certainement partir tôt.

-Le Roi possède une favorite ? s'étonna le duc en question en regardant du coin de l'œil le garde qui s'affairait. Je l'ignorais. Les journaux que vous avez eu la bonté de me faire parvenir n'en font guère mention.

Le geôlier tourna des yeux ronds sur son prisonnier.

-Aussi ne l'a-t-il point présentée officiellement encore, mais vous la connaissez bien, Monsieur le duc, puisqu'elle est venue ici il y a peu, et qu'elle a du avoir son influence sur la main du Roi en ce qui concerne votre libération. Il s'agit de la charmante marquise de Royan, Votre Grandeur, celle qui avait juré de vous faire libérer et y est finalement parvenue, oui-da ! Voici la dévotion familiale, car il dût lui en coûter de s'opposer au monarque à votre sujet, et mieux encore si elle est la maîtresse et l'aime d'amour. La dévotion n'est point ce qui manque, comme le dirait ma femme, non, plutôt une clef pour fermer le tiroir à paroles, cela oui, mais enfin...

Le duc n'écoutait guère le monologue du gouverneur. Son visage s'était drainé de son sang au fil de ses explications. Si sa première réaction eut été d'éclater d'un rire quelque peu scandalisé devant cette rumeur insolente, sa seconde réaction fut en effet de s'arrêter.

Hermione Granger avait toujours vouée une admiration féroce et une loyauté sans faille à l'encontre de la famille Potter. Harry savait que sa cousine estimait avoir une dette envers James et Lily pour l'avoir recueillie et si bien traitée- et que, après leur mort, elle avait reportée dite dette sur lui. Elle s'était en effet jurée de le faire libérer- qui savait à quelles extrémités elle avait pu recourir pour amener le Roi à reconsidérer la captivité du duc ? Harry savait que, malgré l'ignorance de Hermione à ce sujet, elle était fort jolie et convoitée par plus d'un seigneur. Il se pouvait aisément imaginer que le Roi, la désirant, l'ait contrainte à partager sa couche en l'échange de la liberté du duc...une telle pensée le rendit maladif et le fit se sentir tel un monstre. Si sa chère cousine était passée par de telles horreurs de par sa faute à lui, il ne se le pourrait pardonner. Car Hermione ne pouvait, si la rumeur s'avérait réalité, avoir accepté de son plein gré d'être séduite par le Roi- elle était femme à donner sa loyauté pleine et entière à celui qu'elle aimait, et celui qu'elle aimait, depuis toujours, était Ronald Weasley, leur bon ami.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était, et Harry devait en avoir le cœur net- il ne pourrait reposer tant que l'idée d'une menace à l'encontre de sa cousine, surtout d'une nature aussi hideuse et avilissante, planait au-dessus d'eux.

Avec un sourire tordu de douleur à l'encontre du gouverneur, le duc de La Rochelle le suivit avec trépidation le long des couloirs étroits de la Bastille, tel un cheval fringant de retrouver sa prairie.

…

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Vous vouliez les pensées de Drago sur le sujet, les voici donc. Il se sent victorieux, mais aussi victorieux et un peu victorieux tout de même. Eeeet...il est marié maintenant. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas vus Théo et Tori, et ce chapitre scelle la vente de l'Infante à la France...au grand malheur des principaux concernés.**

 **Avez-vous aimé le passage avec Sirius? Certains se sont étonnés que j'inclue Delphini et, n'étant pas fan de l'Enfant maudit (sérieusement, la moitié des fanfics sur ce site sont mieux rédigés que ce tas de m...) j'ai longuement hésité. Mais il aurait été compliqué d'expliquer la guerre se profilant sans elle. Après tout, pourquoi Tom et Bella attaqueraient l'Europe si ce n'était pour transmettre un immense empire à leurs descendants? Si leur décision peut s'expliquer par leur folie et leur soif de pouvoir seuls, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant, quand ils étaient jeunes et fringants? Tom a pas loin de soixante-dix ans...pas vraiment l'âge rêvé pour aller au casse-pipe. Leur décision d'attaquer les puissances européennes tient au fait qu'un prestigieux mariage est enfin sécurisé pour Delphini et qu'à présent, ils veulent sécuriser sa dot...d'où la nécessité d'un héritier pour Tom et Bella, Delphini était donc toute désignée. En tout cas, que pensez-vous que Sirius va faire?**

 **Ron ne semble pas avancer beaucoup dans sa quête...nous le verrons un peu plus dans un chapitre ou deux.**

 **Et...HAAARRRYYY LE RETOOOUUR! Il vous a BEAUCOUP manqués, et à moi aussi. J'adore Harry et j'avais hâte de le réincorporer. Donc nous savons à présent que a) Drago n'a pas tenue sa promesse de le libérer en échange de l'emprisonnement doré de Hermione, b) Harry n'est pas content des rumeurs concernant le Roi et sa cousine et c), spoiler alert: nous aurons droit à du Harry dans nos chapitres à compter de maintenant. Portez-moi un toast, je l'ai enfin lib- euh, je veux dire, Drago l'a enfin libéré, hé, hé. Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire.**

 **Autre chose. PIRACY. Vous êtes nombreux à me demander la suite et OUI, vous l'aurez. Mais vous l'aurez uniquement lorsque Fleur de Lys sera terminé. Ce sont deux fics aux chapitres longs, qui demandent une certaine recherche historique et des détails peaufinés. Je peux difficilement les mener de front. Donc je termine d'abord Fleur de Lys, qui m'inspire plus, et ensuite je reprendrai Piracy.**

 **Deuxième autre chose. Ernie MacMillan est, depuis le début de l'histoire et l'emprisonnement de Harry, le gouverneur général de la Bastille (en dialecte moderne, selon le quartier: "Monsieur le Directeur de la prison" ou "le Big Boss, wesh"). Mais je crois (j'ai franchement la flemme de vérifier. J'ai bossé seize heures aujourd'hui. Je veux aller au dodo) que dans le chapitre où nous découvrons Tom et Bella, j'en ai également fait le marquis de Perth, l'ambassadeur de l'Ecosse auprès de la Hollande. Bref, c'est un de mes défauts de réutiliser des personnages et j'aurais du mal à le modifier maintenant, donc essayez de ne pas en tenir compte (nous ne verrons plus le "marquis de Perth" à partir de maintenant, il était juste là pour introduire le Roi et la Reine de Hollande). Je ne sais pas en revanche si nous reverrons le gouverneur de la Bastille donc, considérez qu'Ernie est ce personnage uniquement, ou qu'il y a deux mecs dans l'histoire avec le même nom, hommage aux Jean Dupont.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review per favor. La Reine- je veux dire, ahem, l'auteure- vous remercie.**

 **Bises**

 **DIL.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Ca a pris du temps, mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Et comme je l'expliquais dans la suite de Utricularia Gibba que j'ai publiée avant-hier, nous ne sommes pas prêts pour le moment de revoir un chapitre par semaine...on verra à la fin de l'été.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **...**

Drago contempla le ciel rouge bordeaux et or du lit dans lequel il était allongé, entièrement nu, le bras enroulé autour des épaules de la jeune femme lovée contre lui, songeur. Les rayons d'un soleil timide de la fin de l'après-midi pénétraient dans la chambre de son amante, éclairant les boiseries sombres. La jeune femme lui caressait la poitrine, effectuant des petits ronds de son index, et sa voix vint doucement briser le silence paisible de l'après-amour.

-Votre cœur bat, murmura-t-elle.

Il esquissa un rictus qu'elle ne put voir.

-Et j'en remercie Dieu, sans quoi je serais mort, Madame.

Il sentit le sourire de sa maîtresse contre sa peau tandis qu'elle baisait paresseusement sa poitrine.

-Quelque chose vous soucie-t-il ?

-Beaucoup de choses, soupira-t-il en retour.

Il y eut un silence qu'il brisa à son tour, demandant avec une pointe d'appréhension,

-M'aimez-vous ?

Elle se redressa alors sur ses coudes, tournant ses grands yeux d'ambre vers lui avec un sourire timide.

-Serais-je à vos côtés si ce n'était point le cas, Sire ?

-Drago, corrigea-t-il dans un murmure avant de se pencher légèrement pour l'embrasser.

Il sentit alors une partie précise de son anatomie réagir à cette caresse et, ne s'y pouvant soustraire, roula sur elle, lui arrachant un rire étouffé, et la pénétra de nouveau, doucement, tendrement.

-Et vous, murmura-t-elle en laissant courir ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, m'aimez-vous ?

Il ralentit la cadence, lui arrachant un petit soupir de frustration auquel il répondit par un rictus narquois.

-Vous le savez déjà, répliqua-t-il.

-Mais je veux vous l'entendre dire.

Il cessa tout mouvement et la dévisagea, un air sérieux s'installant sur ses traits aristocratiques.

-M'aimez-vous pour ce que je suis, Hermione ? Réellement, sans compromis, sans limites ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux demeurèrent tendres.

-J'aime l'homme, souffla-t-elle. J'aime aussi le Roi- mais avant tout, j'aime l'homme. Je ne partage guère votre couche par ambition.

Elle s'était méprise sur l'intention, mais il s'en contenta et lui répondit avant de lui asséner à nouveau un coup de rein, presque violent,

-Comme un fou.

Une éternité plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau allongés côte à côte, sa semence recouvrant le ventre de Hermione. Une semaine- depuis une semaine, ils étaient amants, et il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se retirer d'elle lorsqu'il atteignait la jouissance, ce qui était souvent. Il avait toujours eu un grand appétit sexuel, mais en ce qui la concernait, il semblait insatiable, lui sautant dessus tel un prédateur sur sa proie dès lors qu'ils étaient seuls. La marquise lui était devenue une obsession qui ne cessait de croître. Il eut une moue dubitative en songeant qu'il se retirait d'elle par souci de la protéger, de lui éviter, du mieux possible, une grossesse qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle ne souhaitait guère, mais si lui-même ne désirait d'enfants que dans le but de perpétuer sa royale lignée, il ne put que songer avec tendresse à l'idée de la marquise enceinte de lui, de la marquise donnant naissance à ses enfants. Enfants qu'il se soucierait de légitimer, naturellement- il n'était point de ceux qui réfutaient la chair de leur chair en semant par monts et vaux des portées de petits bâtards, sitôt conçus, sitôt oubliés.

-Madame ?

Elle lui répondit par un grognement fatigué, et il réprima un sourire.

-Souhaitez-vous des enfants ?

Elle ouvrit alors pleinement les yeux à sa question, les dardant sur lui avant de détourner le regard, déglutissant avec évidence.

-J'avais toujours pensé donner des enfants à un époux, déclara-t-elle avec douceur. En l'état...je ne suis point prête de me marier, et des enfants ne serviraient donc à rien.

-Ce n'est point ce que je vous demandais, rappela-t-il. En souhaitez-vous, tout souci de légitimité mis de côté ?

Elle s'obstina à ne guère porter le regard sur lui et pinça les lèvres, lui extorquant un soupir.

-Je ne veux point offrir à mes enfants le malheur de la bâtardise, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire. Et l'on se peut de les légitimer si on le désire- ils n'en demeurent point moins des bâtards. J'eusse été heureuse d'être mère, mais je préfère laisser ce souhait de côté tant que durera notre liaison.

Il fut étonné de la froideur du ton utilisé et qui ne correspondait guère au personnage chaleureux, quoique quelque peu cassant parfois, de la marquise de Royan. Lui était persuadé qu'elle serait une mère merveilleuse- investie et protectrice, comme Narcissa le fut avec lui. L'ancienne Reine de France n'avait guère même voulu confier son unique fils à la nourrice, préférant lui donner son propre sein- le seul manque à la propriété absolue à laquelle l'autrichienne vouait un véritable culte. Cependant, il se devait de respecter le vœu de son amante, malgré le sentiment profond qu'il eut que cette décision la rendait malheureuse. Sa marquise était une femme de famille et de devoir avant tout.

Le Roi se contenta donc de hocher la tête, et fut récompensé par les épaules de son amante qui se décrispèrent légèrement. Ils auraient tout à loisir d'aborder le sujet plus tard et si Hermione changeait d'avis, il serait trop heureux d'accéder à sa requête...

Un bref coup d'oeil aux longues fenêtres à la française bordant les murs de la chambre mise à disposition de la marquise lui confirma l'heure, et il se redressa avec lenteur, s'appliquant à ramasser les vêtements jetés pêle-mêle à divers endroits de la chambre dans le feu de leur passion, se rhabillant. La marquise ouvrit un œil fatigué et lança,

-Où allez-vous, Si-Drago ?

Il acheva de boutonner son justaucorps bleu arctique, qui épousait à la perfection l'étincelle de couleur dans le gris de son regard.

-J'ai à faire, dit-il seulement.

-Viendrez-vous ce soir ?

-Je crains que mon travail ne me retienne jusqu'aux petites heures du jour, répondit-il, mais je vous le promets, Madame, je vous verrai demain.

Elle s'étira avant de se redresser à son tour, l'observant ajuster ses manchettes.

-Puis-je me confier sur notre relation à la duchesse de Paris et à la comtesse de Béziers, Drago ?

Il s'arrêta, surpris de sa requête, tournant son visage vers elle.

-Vous m'aviez déclaré, la semaine passée, vouloir garder cette affaire secrète entre nous pour l'heure.

-Et je maintiens ma parole, rétorqua-t-elle. Seulement, je sais qu'il vous est difficile d'inventer des excuses pour vous échapper à votre devoir et me retrouver, et la Cour de France épie le moindre de mes gestes. Si quelques personnes de confiance sont prévenues, elles pourraient nous aider à mieux vivre tout ceci tout en fournissant une couverture pour les curieux.

Il eut un rictus glacial, semblable à son image, mais ne put masquer l'éclat de fierté traversant son regard d'orage.

-Ma foi, qui eût pu croire la marquise de Royan si serpentine dans ses actions ? lança-t-il avant que son rictus ne s'adoucisse pour devenir lascif. Vous voici jouant le jeu de la Cour, Mademoiselle Granger. Ai-je fait de vous une mauvaise fille ?

Elle capta aisément l'étincelle de désir dans ses yeux et répliqua par son propre rictus.

-Sans nul doute, Sire, s'amusa-t-elle du même ton, mais je ne sais si cela est à châtier...ou à récompenser.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ses côtés, lui arrachant le drap de satin d'un geste impérieux, admirant la nudité affichée de la jeune marquise sans gêne.

-Voulez-vous une réponse à votre question immédiatement, Madame ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes insatiable !

-Lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, je n'en ai jamais assez, agréa-t-il avant de laisser tomber son rictus et de la dévisager intensément. Je me trouve tel un jeune garçon face à tout ceci. Si j'ai effectivement eu mon lot de maîtresses, je n'ai jamais jusqu'alors été amoureux.

Il sembla quelque peu perdu face à cet aveu, puis se reprit.

-Vous m'êtes une découverte, avoua-t-il. Tous les jours depuis votre arrivée à Versailles, vous m'apprenez de nouvelles sensations. Si je vous haïssais depuis toujours, sachez que je vous ai désirée dès l'instant que vous êtes sortie du sous-bois, trempée et apeurée, après que vos gens aient arrêté mon cheval, et je vous ai haïe davantage encore pour cela. J'ai désiré que les courtisans vous imaginent mon amante, autant pour vous tenir à carreau que par envie de vous nuire, et je l'ai amèrement regretté par la suite, lorsque mon obsession malsaine pour vous s'est traduite en une obsession plus belle. Des jours et des nuits durant, vous me hantiez, et je vous détestais pour cela. Parfois, j'eus envie de vous faire arrêter et embastillée afin de sortir votre présence de mon esprit, et parfois, j'eus envie de vous entraîner jusque mon lit pour vous faire expier une faute que vous n'aviez pas de votre plein gré commise. Je vous voulais enchaînée à moi tel que j'étais enchaîné à vous. Un courtisan vous regardait ? J'eus envie de le tuer. Une courtisane vous insultait ? J'eus envie de la tuer également. Il m'a fallu de longs mois pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement de mes sentiments envers vous, et cette évidence ne s'est imposée à moi que la semaine passée, lorsque vous vous êtes donnée à moi.

La marquise le dévisageait, bouche ronde, yeux écarquillés. Le Roi doutait avoir jamais énoncé de discours aussi long, lui qui était homme de peu de mots, et il savait qu'il ne répéterait jamais ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle se devait de le savoir. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et ne lui dirait point tous les jours, il l'aimait et lui imposerait son épouse légitime et leurs enfants, il l'aimait et la rendrait malheureuse, mais malgré cela, il était incapable de se séparer d'elle. Drago n'avait jamais fait de tels discours à quiconque, et ce faisant, il voulait lui faire comprendre.

-Vous m'appartenez, souffla-t-il.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

-Je vous appartiens, Drago, corps et âme, répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter, et si je sais que je devrai partager votre corps avec votre épouse- et que je vous maudirai pour cela- votre âme m'appartient également.

Quelque chose se brisa alors en lui, et il la saisit par le menton pour l'embrasser férocement. Que Hermione se soumette à cette cohabitation forcée avec la Reine de France prouvait l'étendue de son amour pour lui, et cette pensée le bouleversa. Il eut aimé faire preuve d'autant d'amour pour elle de son côté, rejeter l'Infante et l'épouser, elle, mais il était trop tard. À cette heure, il était marié. Cette pensée en amena une autre.

-Est-ce là réellement ce que vous souhaitez, Madame ? murmura-t-il en se séparant d'elle.

-Non, répondit-elle franchement. Mais si tel est le sacrifice que je dois faire pour vous, alors je le ferai.

Il ne sut comment une créature si parfaite était tombée amoureuse de lui, de sa froideur et de sa noirceur, et inhala vivement, s'apprêtant à être contredit dans cette assurance dès sa phrase suivante.

-Astoria parviendra à Paris après-demain à l'aube.

Elle se raidit, sa poitrine se soulevant plus rapidement, mais elle lui lança un sourire crispé et répliqua,

-Notre solitude ne pouvait durer éternellement, Drago. Il est donc temps de lever le rideau et de reprendre le spectacle de la politique.

Il exhala vivement. Elle était parfaite. Il planta un baiser tendre sur son front, et reprit,

-Je vous autorise à parler de notre relation avec qui bon vous semblera, Madame. Je me permettrai d'en parler moi-même à Blaise Zabini.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Vous ne lui en avez point encore parlé ?

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

Il s'attendait à la traditionnelle furie des femmes désenchantées, mais une fois de plus, elle éclata de rire, le surprenant agréablement à nouveau.

-Le prince de Sicile est comme la moitié de vous, s'amusa-t-elle. Je ne vous aurai point cru si vous m'aviez déclaré avoir gardé le silence à ce sujet. Essayez du moins de l'assurer de ma perfection absolue.

Un rictus amusé illumina le visage du Roi et il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

-Cela, vous l'êtes, l'assura-t-il doucement. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Madame.

Et le Roi de France quitta les appartements de sa maîtresse, une légèreté dans le pas.

…

Astoria agrippa sa coupe entre des doigts écartés, pâles et serrés à s'en briser, la tenant contre sa poitrine comme si ce fut là son seul bouclier contre un monde qui s'évertuait à la malmener au nom de sa naissance depuis qu'elle eut vu le jour, un matin de printemps, dans une chambre austère du palais madrilène. Sur ses traits, cependant, point de nervosité- elle arborait un sourire gracieux, comme si elle se sentait bénie par Dieu, et ses yeux clairs étaient écarquillés dans l'innocence de son âge.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais elle était malheureuse, de ces malheurs qui ne se content point, qui se gardent sur le sein au plus près du cœur, qui sont intimes mais dévorants. Pour toute son innocence et sa dévotion aveugle, Astoria était une Infante et avait appris depuis qu'elle fut en âge de faire preuve d'émotions une éducation destinée à la mater, la dresser, en faire une parfaite représentation de ce que ses maîtres voulaient d'elle- son père, puis son époux. Aussi souriait-elle, même lorsque pleurait son cœur, image d'excellence de l'hypocrisie forcée. La nombreuse foule autour d'elle, se pressant, désirant s'approcher au mieux de la Reine point encore couronnée, avant qu'elle ne devienne inatteignable en posant le pied à Versailles. Les soldats accompagnant le cortège, les seigneurs envoyés par le Roi de France et ceux nommés par le Roi d'Espagne pour l'accompagner, les dames de compagnie, les servantes et les valets. Tous passaient près d'elle, posaient les yeux sur elle, faisaient des messes-basses sur elle. Vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel rebrodé d'or représentant des fleurs de lys- signifiant sa nouvelle appartenance au royaume français- et les cheveux parsemés de gouttes d'or et d'éclats de saphir, elle était assise sur un simple siège de bois devant une longue tablée où siégeaient également les plus importants ambassadeurs à la cause du mariage royal, dans une petite auberge à vingt milles de Versailles, elle semblait perdue aux yeux de l'homme siégeant à sa droite immédiate.

-J'ai besoin d'air, murmura-t-elle en français en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Théodore Nott hésita, puis hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il fit un geste impérieux en la direction du capitaine du corps de garde qui acquiesça du menton, et Théodore emboîta le pas de sa future Reine, huit hommes armés les suivant.

Astoria quitta l'auberge et s'avança d'un pas lent dans le sous-bois entourant les lieux, tête baissée, contemplant ses doigts non gantés, la vision même de la solitude des sommets. Elle sembla frissonner un moment, puis tournant à peine la tête, elle enjoignit,

-Monsieur le comte, veuillez m'accompagner.

Théodore se porta à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent lentement, Astoria observant les alentours, prise dans ses pensées, et lui la regardant à la dérobée sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je serai malheureuse à la Cour de France, murmura-t-elle alors.

Le comte de Calais ignora le sursaut de son cœur à ses paroles, accompagné d'une tristesse infinie.

-Ne dîtes point cela, répliqua-t-il doucement. Versailles est la plus belle Cour du monde, et le Roi saura, je n'en doute point, vous combler.

Elle tordit les lèvres en une moue dubitative avant de baisser à nouveau le regard sur ses mains. Théodore l'observa silencieusement, se demandant soudainement s'il possédait réellement la connaissance absolue des secrets de l'âme de sa Reine- n'y avait-il point, en un tel geste, quelque signification lui échappant ? Astoria, sa douce et innocente Infante, était-elle même capable d'avoir des secrets ?

-Je ne doute point, Monsieur, que le Roi traitera bien sa Reine, murmura-t-elle. Mais je sais aussi que le mari ne traitera point bien sa femme.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le dévança.

-Avez-vous déjà rencontrée cette marquise de Royan ?

Le comte de Calais manqua s'étouffer sur sa salive.

-Où avez-vous entendu tel nom, Votre Altesse ?

Elle eut un rictus quelque peu triste, mais résigné.

-Qu'importe, du moment que je le connais, répondit-elle. Monsieur ?

-J'ai rencontrée la marquise, acquesça-t-il. Elle parvint à la Cour de France peu avant que je ne vinsse en Espagne.

-On la dit maîtresse de mon mari ?

Il détourna brièvement le regard.

-Je ne sais ce qui se dit, Votre Altesse, mais-

-Qu'elle s'occupe bien de lui, intervint-elle doucement.

Il chancela, pris par le choc, et elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui, l'air grave mais décidé.

-Qu'elle s'occupe bien de lui, répéta-t-elle. Si le Roi l'aime tant que le dit la rumeur, alors qu'y puis-je ? Conquiert-on un cœur amoureux ? Lorsque l'on aime, il ne sert à rien à autrui de tenter de s'immiscer entre soi et l'être aimé. Je suis son épouse, soit- mais j'espère seulement qu'il ne me traitera point mal. Pour le reste, le Roi de France a une réputation que même les hautes murailles de l'Escurial ne parviennent point à étouffer. Il aime ces dames, et il en aime une par-delà tout. Si la marquise a l'esprit favorable à l'amitié, nous vivrons ensemble en bonne intelligence, elle et moi.

Théodore la dévisagea, époustouflé par sa bonté et son calme. Il était clair que cette décision coûtait à Astoria- elle était jeune mariée et espérait plaire à son époux afin de vivre heureuse avec lui, et quoi de plus normal?- mais son abnégation d'elle-même dépassait la limite de la bonté pour s'apparenter à la sainteté, et il se sentit tomber plus profondément amoureux d'elle, si tel cas était possible.

-Dieu vous a faite la meilleure des femmes, Votre Altesse, murmura-t-il. Je vous assure, de ce que j'ai pu constater de la marquise, elle est douce et bonne. Je n'ai nul doute que, si tel est le désir du Roi, vous vivrez tous trois en amitié.

Elle serra légèrement la mâchoire, mais hocha la tête.

-J'ai une chose à vous demander, Monsieur le comte, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

-Vous êtes ma Reine. Je suis vôtre à commander.

-Restez près de moi.

-Toujours, Votre Al-

-J'entends à Versailles, Monsieur le comte. Je vous sais fort ami du Roi, mais j'espère que, une fois parvenus à destination, vous ne délaisserez point ma compagnie. Je suis venue à vous considérer comme le meilleur des amis que je puisse concevoir, et j'espère vous voir souvent à la Cour.

Il eut un sourire attendri et résista à l'envie de lui saisir la main pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Je dormirai au pied de votre porte si me voir dès votre lever est votre désir, Votre Altesse.

Elle sourit, flattée, et s'arrêta à nouveau avant de lui tendre sa main à baiser.

-Nous devrions rentrer, murmura-t-elle. J'aurai besoin de tout mon sommeil pour affronter Versailles après-demain, et Paris demain.

Il acquiesça, et ils prirent le chemin du retour en silence.

...

Le Roi de France était assis derrière son bureau, le regard vissé sur le ciel orange et rose de l'horizon par les hautes fenêtres tandis que le jour se couchait avec des couleurs spectaculaires. Trois coups secs frappés à sa porte indiquèrent son valet, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer la personne qu'il attendait.

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte qui se referma derrière lui, et retira son chapeau, orné d'une grande plume de cygne. Il balaya le sol de la plume en effectuant une révérence que l'on devinait froide et forcée, puis se redressa, tenant le chapeau contre son coeur. Drago, qui avait contemplé le spectacle du coin de l'oeil, laissa planer encore un moment le silence, espérant mettre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise, mais ce dernier ne broncha point d'un cil, stoïque. Admirant malgré lui la tenue de l'homme, le Roi finit par arracher son regard du paysage pour le braquer sur son visiteur.

Les années avaient été favorables au duc de La Rochelle. De haute stature, son corps évidemment musculeux mis en évidence par un bel ensemble noir réhaussé d'argent, la chevelure noire de Harry Potter semblait décoiffée, mais ses yeux émeraude- dont la couleur frappante n'était point sans rappeler ceux de la duchesse de Paris- étincelaient d'une lueur grave, tandis qu'il dévisageait le Roi sans gêne, semblant tenter de mesurer l'homme face à lui.

-Prenez place, dit seulement le Roi.

Le duc acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et s'avança, s'asseyant sans façons dans un fauteuil face au monarque, posant son chapeau sur l'autre siège.

-Votre Majesté, le salua enfin le duc. Vous m'honorez de cet entretien.

Un rictus malveillant prit les lèvres du Roi mais disparut aussitôt.

-Je ne cherche point à vous honorer, Potter.

-De même que vous ne semblez point détecter le sarcasme, fusa la réponse.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment, chacun refusant de faire marche arrière. Drago, s'il n'en montrait rien, était ravi- il parvenait si rarement à s'opposer à un adversaire, et encore moins de la qualité de celui-ci, tant le monde l'entourant s'évertuait à lui lécher les bottes. Un point, semblait-il, que le duc avait en commun avec sa charmante cousine.

-Je vous vois toujours aussi insolent, répliqua-t-il. J'eusse cru, pourtant, que ce séjour à la Bastille vous eut ôtée toute rebellion.

-Il n'y eut jamais rebellion, Sire, l'assura le duc d'une voix froide. Mais je comprends aisément qu'avec un caractère tel le vôtre, vous la craigniez de toutes parts.

-Est-ce une menace?

-Une observation, Votre Majesté. Une fois de mieux, je viens en paix. Et les crimes dont vous me soupçonnez n'existent guère ailleurs que dans votre tête.

-Niez-vous avoir insulté votre maître, autrefois?

Les lèvres de Harry Potter se tordirent dans un sourire sans joie.

-Il me fallut à la vérité plusieurs jours après mon arrestation pour me souvenir de cet incident, Sire. Quel âge avions-nous?

-Nul crime ne doit demeurer impuni lorsqu'on est au sommet, Potter, l'informa le Roi d'une voix amusée. Une leçon que mon père m'apprit bien jeune. Car si vous oubliez, soyez assurés que vos ennemis ne l'oublieront point, eux...

-Une leçon admirable, rétorqua le duc d'une voix glaciale. Mais que je vais m'efforcer d'ignorer, puisqu'elle provient de l'homme qui a assassiné mes parents.

Le souverain fut pris de court, et laissa glisser le masque un instant. Le duc, sentant tourner le vent, se pencha légèrement en avant dans son fauteuil pour ajouter,

-Croyiez-vous que je l'ignorais, Sire? Qu'est une insulte d'enfants comparée au meurtre de sa famille? Je sais que votre père a empoisonné mes parents car, dans sa crainte que l'on s'oppose à sa tyrannie, il vit en eux de possibles commanditaires d'une éventuelle révolte populaire. Votre admiré père, Sire, a bien fait de mourir point longtemps après cela, car sinon vous eussiez eue une excellente raison de me faire embastiller, en effet!

-Je ne suis point mon père, Potter, rappela le Roi d'une voix glaciale. Et de son vivant je ne savais cette nouvelle. Cependant, je vous ai fait appeler ici pour parler présent et non passé. Laissez les morts là où ils sont, et j'en ferai autant pour vos paroles traîtresses!

Le Roi braqua un doigt vers le visage du duc.

-Je vous ai fait libérer pour honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à une personne qui m'est chère.

Il se délecta de la pâleur qui prit alors le beau visage du duc.

-Ah, murmura-t-il à nouveau amusé. Je vois que même les murs de la Bastille n'empêchent la rumeur.

-Ma cousine ne se serait point donnée à vous de son plein gré, cracha le duc. Si malheur de cette nature lui est arrivée sous votre protection, je vous le jure devant Dieu, je lèverai mon armée et marcherai contre vous!

-Attention, Potter! Faites attention à vous, lui intima le Roi d'une voix à geler les banquises. C'est là haute trahison! Pour le reste, je vous assure que la marquise est demeurée libre de ses choix.

-J'en doute! Elle est éperdumment amoureuse de son fiancé, et-

-Son ex-fiancé...le comte de Nîmes a lui-même annulé les fiançailles voici peu, dans l'espoir d'épouser une autre femme. Oh oui, Potter, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite de son adversaire. Il y a tant de choses que vous avez manquées lors de votre captivité! Mais laissons là un moment les autres, et parlons de vous et moi, de votre loyauté à la couronne. Votre cher Nîmes est un traître à sa patrie, qui a rejoint les rangs de votre oncle écossais, le gros Vernon...

Harry étouffa un ricanement à la description de son oncle par alliance et ils échangèrent un bref regard de connivence.

-...qui lui-même prête actuellement ses forces à la Hollande dans le but d'attaquer la France.

Le duc hocha la tête. Voilà au moins une information qu'il détenait.

-La contrepartie de votre liberté est simple, Potter, expliqua le Roi. Je sais fort bien que vous ne prêterez point vos troupes à ma commande pour aller guerroyer contre votre oncle et votre ami. Je vous ordonne donc de vous retirer de Versailles dès cette nuit, de retourner à La Rochelle, et d'y demeurer jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Dussiez-vous trahir la France, je vous ferai exécuter sur-le-champ, je mettrai votre duché à feu et à sang et je donnerai ce qu'il en restera à l'Eglise catholique romaine. M'entendez-vous?

Harry Potter sembla considérer un moment cette offre, et finit par hocher la tête.

-Je suis homme d'honneur, affirma-t-il. Vous avez ma parole.

-Je crains qu'en temps de guerre, la parole de bien des hommes ne vaut point grand-chose, répondit le Roi avec un sourire torve. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de vous assigner un gardien, quelqu'un qui s'assurera de votre neutralité dans les combats à venir et qui veillera à votre assignation à résidence permanente. Cette personne est membre de la Cour de France et dispose de ma confiance. Elle sera en contact quotidien, par courrier, avec moi-même ou les membres de mon gouvernement.

Le duc serra la mâchoire, mais plissa les yeux de méfiance avant de hocher la tête une seule et unique fois. Le Roi ne masqua guère son sourire malveillant avant de hausser la voix.

-Faites-la entrer!

Son valet à l'extérieur obéit et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer la personne qui attendait. Le duc se tourna pour regarder le nouvel arrivant, puis se leva d'un bond, serrant et desserrant les poings.

-Vous!

Drago étouffa à peine son rire sardonique.

-Oui, Potter, répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Votre gardien est une gardienne. Je vous place dès cet instant sous l'autorité de la comtesse de Béziers.

Le duc l'ignora, foudroyant du regard Ginny Weasley qui, vêtue d'une robe de cavalière bleu ciel, belle à en damner les saints- non point que cela ne semble toucher le furieux duc- rosissant devant sa colère, tentait d'éviter le regard de Harry.

-Quelles retrouvailles touchantes, railla le Roi mais ils l'ignorèrent.

-Vous êtes une traîtresse à votre famille, siffla le duc. D'abord votre fuite, et maintenant ceci?

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, poings serrés dans sa robe, et rencontra son regard de plein fouet, même si ses joues étaient rubicondes.

-Je suis sujette de Sa Majesté, et obéis donc à ses ordres, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui trembla à peine.

-Et quoi! Vous êtes également sa maîtresse, Ginevra, pour prendre de lui vos tâches?

Elle n'eut point été plus surprise s'il l'avait giflée.

-Vous êtes un mufle! s'écria-t-elle. Lorsque mes parents me voulaient marier à ce vieillard, où étiez-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait? Comment osez-vous m'accuser de telles choses!

-Je-

-Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en route, intervint le Roi d'une voix amusée. Le chemin est long d'ici à La Rochelle...Potter, n'oubliez point notre accord.

Harry le foudroya du regard, et lui offrit une révérence figée avant de quitter la pièce en trois grands pas. Ginny, larmes aux yeux, salua à son tour le monarque avant de le suivre, et alors que la paix et le silence revenaient dans son bureau, le monarque ricana.

Avec un peu de chance, Harry Potter épouserait la jeune beauté et elle, acquise qu'elle était à la Cour de France- et à Hermione- le maintiendrait loin des intrigues. Ou alors, elle finirait par l'assassiner, ce qui n'était point plus mal.

Fier de son effet, le Roi s'étira et décida de s'offrir un verre de bourbon.

...

La marquise de Royan était certainement la femme la mieux épiée de la Cour. Un chacun la détestait, la jalousait, ou désirait s'attacher ses faveurs afin de s'octroyer celles du Roi par elle. Ses tenues étaient commentées, son comportement discuté, ses déplacements guettés. Si l'on ne savait presque rien du personnage qu'elle était- car elle était discrète- l'on savait tout des apparences qu'elle se donnait.

Le duc de La Rochelle ne mit donc que quelques minutes à savoir où vivait sa chère cousine, et quelques minutes de plus à repérer ses appartements, si proches de ceux du Roi, à l'étage d'en-dessous. Il avait rapidement dévancé la traîtresse comtesse de Béziers, et, sachant fort bien qu'il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne se trouvât guère aux écuries et se mette à le chercher, il fit hâte vers les appartements de Hermione, baissant sa capuche sur ses yeux afin de n'être point reconnu, à la fois pour éviter de prévenir le Roi quant à ses agissements et pour éviter que les courtisans ne jasent à propos de l'inconnu pénétrant chez la surveillée marquise.

Parvenu à sa porte, il manda au garde de lui chercher la marquise de Royan et expliqua qu'il lui était un ami cher. Le garde hésita, puis s'en alla quérir sa maîtresse, et la porte s'ouvrit après un moment, laissant le duc entrer dans l'immense antichambre. Sans regarder les alentours, le duc s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et retira sa capuche avant de lever ses yeux émeraude vers la femme se tenant là, splendidement vêtue d'une robe albâtre brodée d'or. Elle inhala vivement en le reconnaissant, et sans un mot, Harry Potter ouvrit les bras.

Elle courut vers lui en étouffant un sanglot et se réfugia dans son étreinte, et il lui baisa les cheveux en la berçant, le tout en silence. Puis, elle finit par lever vers lui un visage pâle strié de larmes et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

-Mon cousin, souffla-t-elle. Mon adoré cousin...

-Vous m'avez manquée, lui répondit-il en la serrant à nouveau à lui avant de l'éloigner quelque peu et de l'observer. Vous êtes somptueuse. La vie à la Cour vous réussit bien.

Elle rosit quelque peu.

-Vous avez entendu les rumeurs, je suppose?

-Je ne puis les croire, ma chérie.

Elle toussota et quitta son étreinte, reculant de quelques pas.

-Elles n'étaient point vraies jusqu'à récemment, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il la dévisagea, abasourdi.

-Mais...et Ronald?

-Ronald a mis fin à nos fiançailles, dit-elle. Je ne puis lui écrire, mais si vous en avez l'occasion, je vous en supplie, dites-lui bien que je ne lui en veux point, et qu'il me serait agréable de le considérer un ami tant que la vie m'habitera. Dites-lui que je lui souhaite tout le bonheur que Dieu puisse lui accorder, et que je ne doute guère un instant que celle qu'il a choisie pour me remplacer soit la meilleure des dames pour qu'il en tombe à ce point amoureux.

Le duc hocha lentement la tête, signifiant son accord, et elle ajouta d'une voix enjouée,

-Prenez-vous le thé, mon cousin? Ou autre chose? Demeurez-vous longtemps à Versailles? Oh, j'ai tant de choses à vous raconter! Le Roi ne pouvait me faire meilleur présent que de m'accorder votre visite. Il me faudra vous montrer les jardins-

-Le Roi ne m'a point autorisé à vous visiter, Madame. Bien le contraire- je n'ai point reçu de lui l'ordre expresse de ne point vous approcher, mais je sais fort bien que cet entretien ne sera guère de nature à lui plaire.

Le sourire de Hermione se figea et retomba lentement tandis qu'il poursuivait,

-Sa Majesté m'a libéré aujourd'hui de la Bastille et je sors à l'instant d'un entretien avec Elle, lors duquel il était question de m'envoyer à La Rochelle que je n'ai guère le droit de quitter jusqu'à la fin des hostilités à venir avec la Hollande. Je suis assigné à résidence.

Elle pâlit si brusquement qu'il crut qu'elle allait se trouver mal.

-Mais...c'est impossible, souffla-t-elle. La dernière fois que je vous vis était quelques jours avant de parvenir à la Cour. Le Roi m'avait promis de vous libérer en échange de ma propre captivité au sein de la Cour. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes entre lui et moi, mais il était question de vous offrir votre libération dès que je joignis la Cour!

Le duc fronça les sourcils et elle murmura en se détournant, serrant ses doigts, d'une voix brisée,

-Il m'a menti...tout ce que nous avons est construit sur un mensonge.

Il hésita, mais ne sut que dire pour la consoler et fit un pas en avant.

-Ma cousine...Hermione, dit-il doucement. Le Roi est un Malefoy. Nous connaissons ces gens. Nous les savons sans honneur...feu Lucius n'a-t-il point fait lâchement assassiner mes parents? Vous êtes bonne et entière et avez cru aux manipulations d'un homme sans parole. Je ne doute point que les sentiments profonds qu'il a pu faire naître en vous étaient destinés à vous mater davantage, à s'assurer de votre loyauté et obéissance. Je suis navré que vous dussiez en passer par là, ma chérie.

Il y eut un silence. Il l'observa regardant par la fenêtre, lui présentant son profil, larmes aux yeux, mains serrées contre sa poitrine, et il ajouta tristement,

-Je dois partir, mais si vous avez un ennui quel qu'il soit, prévenez-moi. Je viendrai vous chercher, et si le Roi s'interpose, je lui ferai payer cet affront-là et tous les autres.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre son coeur.

-Au revoir, mon cousin, et prenez soin de vous, murmura-t-elle. Je vous aime tellement...

-Moi de même, ma cousine.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, sachant que le temps lui était compté avant que la maudite Béziers ne découvre la supercherie et prévienne le Roi. Parvenu aux écuries, il trouva la rousse à cheval, quatre gardes l'accompagnant montés, et un joli étalon alezan l'attendant déjà harnaché. La comtesse se tourna vivement dès lui lorsqu'il entra au pas de course.

-Où étiez-

-Ne vous mêlez point de mes affaires, Madame, et j'en ferai autant de votre compagnie!

Il sauta prestement en selle et saisit les rênes avant de promener sur elle un regard où pointait la colère.

-Un homme se doit-il justifier de trouver un endroit où faire sa besogne? Du moins j'espère vous avoir laissé le temps de faire vos adieux à votre demeure, car là où nous allons, je vous l'assure, peu de gens seront enthousiasmés de vous revoir!

Sur ces paroles, il poussa son cheval, et le cortège s'ébranla au grand trot, quittant Versailles.

 **...**

 ***Insérer musique dramatique ici* Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De l'amour avoué entre le Roi et la marquise? De la trahison du Roi envers la marquise, et que pensez-vous que sera la réaction de celle-ci? Avez-vous aimée la petite scène entre Théo et Astoria? Ah, Astoria. J'adore cette Astoria. Celle qui est prête à partager son mari pour que tout le monde soit heureux...ben ouais, elle s'en fout au fond, elle est amoureuse de Théo, donc moins elle voit son mari, mieux elle se porte. Mais ça, notre comte de Calais ne le sait pas...et Hermione, en femme sensible, qui se soumet également à la situation. Louis XIV faisait cohabiter sa femme et ses favorites, mais ça ne se passait pas aussi bien...**

 **Enfin, Harry se retrouve exilé sur ses terres avec Ginny. Vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir, celle-là, hein? Pensez-vous qu'il va mépriser sa promesse et partir combattre, ou qu'il va rester tranquillement dans son coin? Et cette pauvre Ginny, que va-t-il lui arriver?**

 **Enfin bref, la suite au prochain chapitre!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est le pain de l'auteur et une tartine me ferait du bien, j'ai faim.**

 **Bises et à très vite!**

 **DIL.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ta-daaam! Oui oui, je sais. Ce chapitre est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, mais j'ai forcé le rythme pour pouvoir vous le présenter. Parce que je vous adore. Et parce que j'aime cette fic. Surtout pour ça, d'ailleurs. Bon sang ce que j'aime cette fic.**

 **Enfin bref! Sans plus de façons, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

...

-Deux choppes de houblon flamand, deux lits, et que l'on soigne nos chevaux!

L'ordre claqua avec une autorité inébranlable par-dessus le bruit ambiant dans la petite auberge, et le tavernier ne s'y méprit point. Avec une simple oeillade, il reconnut à la tenue la personne de qualité- une barbe soigneusement taillée, des habits cousus de soie, l'épée de la meilleure coupe- et sut qu'il venait de faire son chiffre de la semaine. Aussi se plia-t-il en quatre, claqua des doigts vers son fils qui disparut vers l'écurie, et essuya la table vers laquelle les deux voyageurs se dirigeaient avant d'y faire apparaître les choppes, puis se faufila vers la cuisine afin d'y donner ses ordres pour la réception d'un personnage de marque.

Les deux hommes s'assirent, et l'un d'eux- le plus jeune, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt-cinq années, soigneusement mais discrètement vêtu de noir et les cheveux noirs et épais, dénotant certainement une affection de l'une de ses ancêtres pour un occupant sarrasin- se tourna vers son camarade de voyage.

-Ne craignez-vous point que l'on vous reconnaisse ainsi, visage découvert, Votre Altesse?

L'autre saisit sa choppe et en but une longue rasade avant de papillonner des yeux, irrité.

-L'on ne me reconnaîtra point tant que vous ne m'appellerez guère ainsi, Jordan.

Le valet, Lee Jordan, Comte de Schärding, renifla délicatement et baissa le ton.

-Nous sommes presque parvenus en Hollande, se révolta-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi vous désiriez passer par ce pays-ci avant d'arriver en France pour prêter votre épée au Roi Drago, je ne le comprends guère.

-Rappellez-moi de ne jamais vous faire figurer à mon conseil, lorsque je prendrai la couronne impériale. Votre capacité de réflexion est aussi élevée que l'herbe de la pelouse broutée par les chevaux de Vienne.

Sirius Black, Prince Impérial d'Autriche, se renfonça légèrement dans sa chaise en paille et porta à nouveau sa choppe à ses lèvres avant d'ajouter,

-Nous sommes à l'hiver, mon bon ami. Nous voyez-vous traverser les Alpes pour parvenir directement en France? Le temps que nous arrivions à Versailles, la guerre serait achevée. Quant à la frontière entre France et Prussie, dois-je vous rappeler que la Prussie est sujette de l'Empire d'Autriche et que l'on nous arrêterait avant d'avoir même aperçu la frontière? La Hollande est le seul moyen, et personne ne saurait nous reconnaître dans ces contrées.

Ils burent leur houblon en silence un moment, puis une ombre tomba par-dessus la table. Le Prince leva les yeux et en perdit un instant le souffle.

Une jeune femme se tenait devant eux. Elle ne devait point avoir passé les vingt années, mais elle était déjà belle à damner les saints. Elle possédait un teint de porcelaine, deux grands yeux sombres qui pétillaient d'amusement, des lèvres en forme de coeur et de longues boucles noires. Elle était joliment mais légèrement vêtue d'une robe bordeaux et crème, et son décolleté vertigineux promettait merveille à qui saurait s'y plonger. Sirius était époustouflé- jamais il ne vit femme plus belle, et il était pourtant grand amateur des plaisirs de la chair. À ses côtés, le comte de Schärding semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, tant était-il également pris par sa joliesse.

Le prince impérial eut un sourire charmeur et se pencha en avant, ses doigts disparaissant vers sa veste.

-Bien le bonsoir à vous, ronronna-t-il.

Elle eut un bref sourire, révélant des dents éclatantes, mais se reprit aussitôt.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire. Il est fort plaisant de voir voyager des personnes de qualité dans ces contrées perdues.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé et retira ses doigts de sa veste pour en tirer sa bourse, qu'il jeta sur la table. Elle pencha la tête de côté tel un chiot, souriant à nouveau, et son ton était, cette fois, plus lascif.

-Y a-t-il là-dedans suffisamment pour me payer, Monsieur?

Il éclata de rire et se réclina sur sa chaise, promenant sur elle un regard langoureux.

-Cela dépend. Les valez-vous?

Elle plissa les lèvres, franchement amusée.

-Vous me plaisez, admit-elle. Venez, et nous compterons les centimes après.

Il se leva avec un sourire en lame de couteau et la saisit par la taille.

-Vous êtes une prostituée, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Tout le monde vous plait.

Elle frémit tandis que sa main agrippa possessivement sa hanche et il lui mit la bourse dans la main.

-Alors allons voir si vous avez les moyens d'obtenir tout ce que vous désirez, s'amusa-t-elle.

Hochant la tête en direction de son valet- qui connaissait suffisamment les habitudes de son ami et maître pour ne plus en prendre gêne- Sirius attira la jeune femme à lui et ils montèrent à l'étage en silence. Le prince impérial ouvrit la porte et lui céda le pas avec une révérence royale, la faisant rire à nouveau. Il devait s'admettre la chose- il était véritablement séduit. Son rire lui octroyait des frissons agréables.

Il ferma la porte à clef derrière eux et la regarda s'avancer vers le lit aux draps neufs, luxe qu'il devait à sa qualité, et se retourna pour retirer sa ceinture, lui présentant le dos. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Il pouvait parfaitement se représenter chacun de ses gestes- il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il l'entendit s'approcher rapidement et attendit le dernier instant possible pour se retourner, lui saisissant le bras au passage. Elle lâcha une vive inhalation de surprise tandis qu'il lui broyait le poignet, laissant tomber la dague en argent qu'elle portait à la hauteur de sa nuque. Sirius la repoussa alors brutalement et elle atterrit sur le lit- il fut au-dessus d'elle en un instant, lui attachant les mains avec sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il la releva sans douceur et l'attira contre son torse. Ils se dévisagèrent, haletants tous deux, lui amusé, elle dans une rage folle.

-Attaquer un homme par-derrière est de la plus grande des lâchetés, Madame, lui lança-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha au visage. Masquant sa surprise, le prince ôta un mouchoir brodé de sa veste, s'essuyant, sans la lâcher, puis il lui dit,

-Je sais d'où vous venez, et cette éducation que vous avez reçue est la raison pour laquelle je me retiens de vous gifler, Madame. Je vous assure, cependant, que je ne réitérerai point cette politesse.

Elle renifla de dépit et il la poussa loin de lui. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et baissa la tête tandis qu'il ramassait sa dague qu'il inspecta avec attention.

-Une oeuvre magnifique, reconnut-il. Toutefois, pour l'avenir, si vous désirez assassiner quelqu'un, je ne puis que vous recommander de ne point utiliser d'armes gravées aux armoiries de votre maison, Madame. Si quiconque d'autre mettait la main dessus, vous seriez aussitôt démasquée.

-Allez en Enfer, cracha-t-elle en retour.

-Cessons un instant les faux-semblants, Madame- je sais qui vous êtes, et vous savez qui je suis- à moins que vous ne tuiez régulièrement de pauvres malheureux en vous faisant passer pour une prostituée?- ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi.

La ravissante jeune femme renifla à nouveau et tenta de défaire la ceinture retenant ses mains jointes.

-Comment m'avez-vous reconnue, Votre Altesse? demanda-t-elle alors. Vous ne m'avez jamais vue.

Il sourit à cela.

-Vous ressemblez trop à votre mère, que je connais fort bien. J'ai su qui vous étiez dès l'instant où vous avez approchée ma table.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui ne parvint point à l'enlaidir, et il se rappela vivement de ne point céder à son charme. Elle était belle, certes- mais elle était aussi dangereuse, comme leur interlude en témoignait.

Il attendit, mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de plisser les lèvres en une posture butée, tout en tirant sur ses liens.

-Voici ce que je crois, reprit-il. Votre famille ne sait pas où vous êtes. Depuis quand êtes-vous sur mes traces?

-Quelques semaines, admit-elle. Vous veniez de quitter Vienne...lorsque mes informateurs m'ont communiqué vos déplacements, j'ai compris que vous veniez ici. Seules deux raisons pouvaient vous pousser à passer la frontière hollandaise- soit vous rejoigniez la Hollande, soit la France. J'imagine que vous avez choisie de prêter main forte à la France, puisque sinon vous seriez venu à la tête d'une armée, et non seul avec un valet...

Il sourit.

-Belle et intelligente, donc, deux choses que je ne savais point à votre propos.

Elle ne rebondit point sur le compliment, au contraire de ce que la majorité des femmes qu'il connaissait auraient fait, et reprit,

-On m'a assuré que vous étiez bel homme et esprit fin, Votre Altesse, lança-t-elle avec colère, et je me trouve pourtant avec un vieillard et un imbécile face à moi.

-Vous me blessez, railla-t-il d'une voix traînante. Cessez vos enfantillages, Madame- ah, mais j'oubliais. Vous êtes une enfant.

-Je ne suis point une enfant!

-Si vous le dites.

-Cessez sur-le-champ de me provoquer! Pour qui vous prenez-vous?

-En matière de provocation, je suppose que l'on pourrait considérer la tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne de votre part en est une de bien pire. Et pour qui me prends-je? Je me prends pour Sirius de la dynastie Black, Prince Impérial d'Autriche, héritier de la Couronne Impériale d'Autriche, votre aîné, votre maître et votre fiancé, alors je vous conseille à votre tour de cesser les provocations, Princesse Delphini.

...

Ronald tangua en sentant le sable ferme sous ses pieds, et s'arrêta un moment afin de se stabiliser. Plusieurs semaines de haute mer ayant été nécessaires pour rallier le plat pays nommé Hollande, il se sentit quelque peu pris de malaise lorsqu'il quitta enfin le navire qui venait d'accoster. Partout, des serviteurs, des valets, des laquais couraient, à qui le mieux, préparant le voyage des arrivants vers le palais royal, présentant chevaux et parfums et lustrant les bottes, dépoussiérant les manteaux, tentant de retirer les tâches saumâtres des cuirs, époutissant les perruques. Les soldats débarqueraient plus tard, une fois la Cour et les chevaliers retirés au palais, sans quoi la tâche deviendrait impossible.

Revenu de son mal-être, Ronald se fraya du mieux possible un chemin à travers la foule, repoussant gentiment mais fermement ceux qui s'approchaient dans l'espoir de lui boucler la moustache à la dernière minute ou de le rendre autrement plus présentable qu'il l'était. Un valet lui présenta un cheval et il grimpa prestement sur la monture, soulagé de trouver un point en hauteur d'où il pouvait se repérer.

Il vit le Lord Finnegan en profonde discussion avec plusieurs chevaliers non loin et y talonna son destrier. À son approche, le fier Ecossais renvoya les chevaliers et s'approcha de Ronald afin de lui frapper sur l'épaule.

-Mon ami, le salua-t-il avec un éclat de rire, vous ai-je manqué durant notre traversée, puisque je l'effectuai sur le navire de Sa Majesté?

-Ce qui me dérange le plus en votre salutation, répliqua le comte en lui rendant son accolade, est que vous me nommiez votre ami, qui est le nom que vous donnez également à Lord Thomas.

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire et se mirent en chemin, botte à botte, rejoignant le cortège qui s'ébranlait derrière le Roi Vernon. Ils furent rejoints un moment plus tard par Lord Dean Thomas.

-Cependant, je vous imagine heureux d'avoir partagé le navire de la Lady Vane, ajouta Lord Finnegan en baissant d'un ton. Je suppose que la demoiselle a eu les atouts nécessaires pour vous faire oublier le mal de mer?

Ronald soupira, et ses yeux se mirent à errer sur la foule, à la recherche d'une silhouette qu'il n'avait qu'aperçue depuis leur départ et qui lui manquait terriblement. Il ne la vit pas, mais croisa le regard de la Lady McGonagall, qui montait à califourchon sa jument baie, quelques dizaines de pas devant eux, comme si elle était un jeune chevalier. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une épée au côté, même s'il savait qu'elle se tiendrait elle-même hors de la mêlée. Elle portait la tête haute et le dos droit comme si elle eut été une reine.

-A dire le vrai, nous ne nous sommes guère revus depuis Edimbourg, et encore moins parlé, rétorqua-t-il avant d'ajouter, mais comment savez-vous cela?

-Les rumeurs voyagent plus vite que les navires, répondit Lord Finnegan avec un hochement de tête complice. Un mouvement culotté de votre part, Monsieur- mais qui sait? Peut-être cela portera-t-il ses fruits. Lorsque la Lady Vane se met en tête d'obtenir les faveurs d'un homme, elle les obtient assurément. Et si elle a jeté son dévolu sur vous, peut-être est-ce là le signe favorable d'une demoiselle qui vous boude en attendant de vous répondre.

Ronald l'aperçut soudain et se redressa quelque peu dans sa selle. Chevauchant, tout comme son mentor, à califourchon, elle rejoignit Lady McGonagall et les deux femmes entreprirent de parler à voix basse. Subitement, Romilda fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, rencontrant son regard de plein fouet.

Ronald sentit ses jambes se couper. Elle était si désirable, ainsi, chevauchant aussi fièrement qu'une Amazone- et elle lui manquait. Il la dévisagea, et elle sembla hésiter, avant de lancer quelques mots à Lady McGonagall et d'arrêter son cheval, attendant que les trois seigneurs la rejoignent. Elle se porta aux côtés de Ronald et les deux autres la saluèrent d'un hochement de tête amical.

-Belle journée pour rejoindre la Hollande, remarqua Lord Finnegan.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lança de sa voix à la fois rauque et claire,

-Allez chevaucher ailleurs voir si le temps est clément, Milord.

Seamus Finnegan éclata d'un rire tonitruant et caressa la cuisse de son amant du bout de ses doigts gantés de brun.

-Allons, mon ami, l'invita-t-il. Notre bon Roi doit se lasser de cette compagnie hollandaise. Nous nous devons de le divertir.

Les deux hommes partirent au grand trot, laissant le comte de Nîmes seul avec la fascinante demoiselle. Les deux chevauchèrent un moment en silence, puis Romilda lança,

-Vous n'avez jamais été discret avec moi, comte.

-Aussi ne m'avez-vous jamais évité des semaines durant, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Lance-t-on une conversation sans propos avec la demoiselle qui nous a retirée sa confidence?

Lady Vane soupira, portant son regard d'ébène devant elle.

-Je n'ai guère pour habitude de poursuivre mes amants, comte, ne l'oubliez guère. Ils viennent à moi et non le contraire, et je n'ai plus qu'à me servir. Ceux qui me lassent sont écartés sans ménagement.

D'humeur massacrante à présent, Ronald lança vertement,

-Eh bien, Madame, leçon retenue. Nous n'avons donc rien de plus à nous dire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant d'entre des yeux plissés de mécontentement à sa réaction.

-Bien au contraire, comte. Je vous veux- cela ne vous a-t-il point paru une évidence?

-Cela m'en paraissait une lorsque vous fondiez sous mes doigts, Madame. Cela m'a cessé d'en paraître une lorsque vous vous êtes efforcée de m'ignorer par la suite.

-Vos termes sont difficiles à accepter...

-Mais demeurent mes termes.

Il se tourna vers elle à son tour. Leurs genoux se frottaient presque à chaque pas de leurs chevaux.

-Vous êtes une ingrate et une profiteuse, Madame, cela je vous l'assure, mais je ne vous veux pas moins. Si vous souhaitez m'offrir vos charmes, épousez-moi.

-Mais enfin, quelle folie est-ce là! Combien d'hommes seraient charmés d'avoir accès aux faveurs d'une femme sans le poids du mariage? Et vous, vous insistez tout de même?

Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard, amer.

-Je ne vous prendrai point que vous ne m'apparteniez comme vous souhaitez que je vous appartiens, Madame. Vous me désirez? Fort bien, mais payez-en le prix. Donnez-moi votre main et je vous donnerai ce que vous souhaitez en retour- je vous ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour vous décider. Peut-être avais-je tort de vous attendre, et je vous ai trop attendue- il y a tant de belles femmes en ce monde, beaucoup rêveraient certainement de devenir la comtesse de Nîmes- si vous ne m'aurez point, alors je m'en vais courir une de celles-là.

Elle se raidit à son côté et il se délecta de l'éclat de jalousie qui parcourut son regard.

-C'est moi que vous voulez pour votre épouse, une lionne sauvage, pas une chatte caressante qui ronronnerait à chaque fois que vous entrez quelque part!

-Certes, mais je suis persuadé que je parviendrai à trouver une épouse aussi sauvageonne que vous l'êtes. Et par ailleurs, vous me refusez, Madame, alors à quoi bon cet échange? Allez séduire un nouvel amant et oubliez mes caresses. Oh, ne faites point cette tête furieuse, Madame, allons- voici venu votre premier échec amoureux et cela vous enrage, je le sais, mais ainsi est la vie. Vous matez vos amants depuis des années, mais vous avez oubliée une chose- tous les hommes ne sont point faibles, et je suis aussi lion que vous.

Sur ces paroles de finalité, lassé de la conversation, Ronald talonna sa monture et disparut dans la foule, alors que le cheval du Roi Vernon passait les portes du palais au grand trot.

...

A la Cour de Versailles, tout n'était que prétexte. Tout n'était que le vernis chatoyant de la décadence la plus honnissable. Si l'on regardait d'un oeil neuf, l'on voyait le palais majestueux bâti par mille mains de maîtres, les hautes dames parées de ruisseaux de joyaux, les grands seigneurs arborant fièrement les armoiries de lignées aux faits prestigieux. Mais si l'on grattait cette croûte somptueuse, l'on retrouvait la crasse en-dessous. Si l'on savait regarder, on voyait la trahison, la tromperie, la flatterie, l'ignominie, les sept péchés unis sous un jeté de fausse vertu.

Aux yeux du Prince de Sicile, la duchesse de Paris était la plus flagrante représentation d'un tel mensonge.

Elle était belle, d'une beauté qui ne cessait de s'accroître avec les ans, d'une grâce et d'une élégance inimitables. Elle se vêtissait de tout ce que la capitale proposait de plus luxueux, de plus beau. Elle avait des dizaines de châteaux, de places fortes, de territoires semés à travers le pays. Elle était, après la Reine-mère, certainement la plus riche et la plus noble des dames du territoire français.

Mais pourtant, si l'on savait regarder au-delà de cet étalage de richesse et de beauté, l'on voyait en elle la plus dangereuse des créatures. Point une once de charité n'animait son coeur sombre, point un élan de bonté désinteressée ne l'habitait. Elle était d'une intelligence redoutable, et si elle usait de son impressionnant arsenal de connaissances, de dettes soigneusement cultivées, et d'intellect pour servir la cause du Roi de France, il n'était nul acte que Pansy Parkinson n'eut été incapable d'effectuer afin d'arriver là où elle le désirait.

En un sens, elle ressemblait au Roi...et à lui-même. Elle séduisait, enrageait, compromettait, calculait, manipulait, forçait, et sans jamais en dormir moins bien la nuit. Elle aurait dû être l'épouse rêvée pour Blaise Zabini- aurait pu l'être, par ailleurs, puisqu'il en avait été, enfant, quelque peu charmé, pour ne point dire amoureux- mais il se devait de constater que la duchesse n'usait point seulement ses tactiques déplorables contre ses ennemis, mais contre lui.

Ils avaient été si proches, autrefois, se confiant leurs secrets, jouant ensemble. Arrivés à l'adolescence, ils s'étaient quelque peu éloignés lorsque Pansy s'était vue obligée de reprendre les rênes de son duché à son père défunt, et lorsqu'elle avait compris que, si elle désirait demeurer toute sa vie au sommet, elle se devait de cultiver l'amitié de Drago plutôt que la sienne. Ils s'appréciaient, mais elle maintenait une distance certaine vis-à-vis de lui, et il finit par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait point qu'il la considère comme épouse potentielle- Pansy avait une haine féroce du mariage, institution par laquelle elle se devrait soumettre à l'autorité inébranlable d'un mari. Devenus adultes, ils maintenaient leur amitié car ils appartenaient tous deux au cercle de Drago, mais la duchesse, si elle l'invitait officiellement, ne le voyait plus guère en-dehors de leurs apparitions publiques ou chez leur ami commun. Après le couronnement de Drago, les choses s'étaient maintenues ainsi et, lorsque le Roi avait annoncé leurs fiançailles, la duchesse avait laissé tomber le masque- et avait montré aisément à leur entourage qu'elle le haïssait. De tous ces changements, le prince avait été curieux d'abord, vexé ensuite, et amer finalement. Qu'elle le haïsse donc, bien qu'il ne sache point ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être tant honni par la demoiselle, mais cela n'empêchait l'évidence- elle lui appartiendrait. Ni lui ni la concernée n'étaient pressés par ce fait, et le Roi avait estimé qu'en raison de la guerre imminente, les noces seraient repoussées à une période mieux propice- le prince sachant mieux que quiconque lire entre les lignes, cette décision royale signifiait réellement que s'il devait mourir, sa fiancée pourrait épouser autrui sans plus de peine de coeur que nécessaire. Drago pensait sans doute que les disputes incessantes de ses deux plus proches amis n'étaient que le résultat d'une situation forcée, mais il ignorait le fond des choses- à savoir que Pansy ne l'aimerait jamais. Si la duchesse voulait bien mettre de côté sa haine de lui, il ne doutait guère qu'ils feraient un couple puissant, influent, surpassé seulement par le couple royal, mais la belle était plus têtue qu'une asinerie entière.

Pour le Roi, les choses étaient faciles. Il avait réussi à mettre en son lit la plus coriace des adversaires, la plus innocente des demoiselles, la marquise de Royan, dont son ami semblait épris jusqu'à l'inquiétude. N'eut-il point eu assez à faire eu égard de sa propre situation sentimentale, Blaise se serait immanquablement pris à mettre son vieil ami en garde contre cet amour qu'il semblait porter à sa petite marquise. Cela ne pouvait, aux yeux de Blaise, que mal finir pour eux- la réputation de beauté de la future Reine de France n'était plus à faire, et la jolie convertie était trop entière, trop intègre, pour laisser durer un ménage à trois humiliant. Drago s'était toujours vu offrir sur un plateau d'argent ce qu'il désirait, et même l'impétueuse Hermione n'avait point résisté à son charme insolent- mais pour combien de temps encore? Et la si belle Astoria ne prendrait-elle point le coeur volage du maître, laissant la marquise face à terre, éperdue d'amour pour un homme qui l'avait délaissée au profit d'une autre? Cela, Blaise ne le pouvait concevoir- que Drago aime, soit, mais que la politique de la nation, que ses habitudes de coureur de jupons brisent le coeur si noble et si innocent de la jeune dame de Royan, il ne l'entendait point. Hermione était une perle rare, un souffle de fraîcheur dans cette Cour décadente, et elle ne devait point porter seule sur ses épaules les conséquences de cette relation interdite.

Ils avaient été si discrets, le Roi et elle, mais pour combien de temps encore? Drago n'admettait point de se voir interdire de pavaner ses possessions aux yeux du monde, possessions dont la marquise était le plus éminent joyau. Combien de temps avant que l'austère Premier Ministre ne l'apprenne? Et combien de temps avant que la dangereuse Reine-mère ne l'apprenne?

Blaise soupira et se massa discrètement les tempes en regardant par les fenêtres de son luxueux bureau, sans décrocher le regard d'une femme qu'il épiait. Elle montait les marches depuis les jardins, entourée d'une perpétuelle foule avide de faveur, sans qu'aucun n'osât réellement l'approcher. Elle était seule au sommet, tout comme lui- tout comme Drago, et Hermione, et Narcissa, et le Cardinal. Elle rayonnait dans ses robes d'argent moiré, mais il vit ce que les courtisans ne virent guère- un léger pli soucieux au front, un geste nerveux des doigts enserrant ses jupons tandis qu'un serviteur portait une ombrelle argentée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva brusquement le regard, se sentant certainement observée- bien qu'elle le soit en permanence- et rencontra son regard pensif de plein fouet. Son pas ne faillit qu'à peine, puis elle redressa les épaules et arracha ses yeux de la vitre derrière laquelle il se tenait deux étages au-dessus, reprenant sa marche comme s'il n'existait point, comme s'il n'était que boue en-dessous de sa semelle.

Blaise serra les poings. Combien de temps encore la duchesse de Paris le traiterait-elle ainsi, et combien de temps la laisserait-il agir?

...

Hermione ne fut qu'à peine surprise lorsque son valet lui annonça l'arrivée imminente du Cardinal Rogue. Elle savait que ce dernier s'était rarement montré à la Cour récemment, puisqu'il avait accompagné la Reine-mère lors du déplacement de celle-ci pour tenter, sans succès, de raisonner sa soeur, la Reine de Hollande. Depuis son retour, le Premier Ministre s'évertuait à placer avec génie les pions de la guerre à venir et avait de ce fait laissée la gestion courante de la Cour à son ambitieuse rivale, la duchesse de Paris.

Mais de l'information qu'elle avait pu glaner à propos de l'austère personnage, il s'était toujours montré particulièrement investi par la charge de son Roi, qu'il avait vu grandir. Et la marquise n'était point sotte- si la masse courtisane ne savait point ce qu'advenait entre Drago et elle, les serviteurs du Roi et d'elle-même étaient tout aussi portés à se laisser séduire par les poches pleines du Cardinal- et elle savait également que la mèche serait rapidement vendue par l'un ou l'autre des espions de Severus Rogue.

L'homme en question pénétra dans ses appartements, sa longue cape noire voletant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas, et s'arrêta devant elle. La marquise était assise dans un fauteuil face à la porte, l'attendant, élégamment vêtue de gris perle, et le thé servi sur un plateau devant elle. Le Premier Ministre la dévisagea longuement sans que la marquise ne bougeât, osant à peine respirer- c'était un jeu de pouvoir, une intrigue dont le dénouement était incertain. Aussi attendit-elle qu'il la salue le premier, ce qu'il mit un long moment à faire, avant d'acquiesçer d'un hochement de tête à peine visible. Elle se leva alors, montrant d'un geste de bras le fauteuil face à elle et prit sa voix la plus innocente pour dire,

-Monsieur le Cardinal. Je n'attendais point votre venue.

A sa grande surprise, les lèvres du cardinal s'incurvèrent en un rictus amusé qui disparut aussitôt.

-Bien sûr que non, railla-t-il.

La marquise refusa d'affirmer que son jeu était percé à jour, et réitéra son geste.

-M'accompagnerez-vous pour le thé?

Le Premier Ministre la fixa en retirant ses gants et en jetant sa cape par-dessus son épaule, puis prit place face à elle avant de décrocher le regard d'elle tandis qu'elle reprenait place, laissant son regard corbeau se promener sur la pièce.

-Savez-vous qui logeait ici avant vous, Madame?

-La duchesse de Marseille, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en servant le thé. Madame Violette Delacour...dont l'arrière-petite-fille, Fleur, est la fiancé de mon vieil ami, Bill Weasley.

-Vous omettez l'essentiel, retourna-t-il en la perçant du regard. Savez-vous à quoi étaient dûs ces si splendides appartements? Savez-vous la nature des services qu'elle rendait à son Roi?

-Madame de Marseille était la favorite de feu Abraxas Ier, répondit-elle sans ciller. Après la mort en couches de la duchesse- son bâtard royal mourant avec elle- les appartements furent prêtés tour à tour à divers dignitaires étrangers sous Lucius, avant de m'être gracieusement mis à disposition par le Roi Drago.

Le Premier Ministre se renfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil sans la lâcher du regard tandis qu'elle poussait une tasse vers lui.

-L'épouse de feu Abraxas baptisa ce lieu _l'Appartement de la Putain_ , l'informa-t-il. Bien entendu, tout ce que le monde comportait de dévot prenait le parti de la Reine contre celui de la duchesse. Il n'y eut que les dépravés pour approuver les amours du Roi et de la belle Delacour...mais cela a toujours été, et sera toujours, ainsi. La duchesse de Marseille n'était point femme à régner en l'ombre sur le coeur du maître. Elle désirait prendre précédence sur la souveraine, et elle faillit obtenir ce qu'elle voulait- seule sa mort précoce vint délivrer la Reine de son tourment. Le Roi prit d'autres maîtresses par la suite, mais il n'aima nulle d'entre elles autant que Madame de Marseille, et la Reine et lui vécurent en paix après cela.

Le Premier Ministre pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux la scruter tandis qu'elle portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, s'efforçant de garder un visage lisse et dépourvu de sentiments.

-De tous temps, poursuivit-il, les monarques ont aimé d'autres femmes que les leurs, qui leur étaient imposés par la raison d'Etat. Mais il est vrai que dans beaucoup de cas, ces amours illicites étaient compréhensibles- la femme d'Abraxas était fort laide, et l'épouse du père d'Abraxas souffrait de nanisme. Lucius était doté, bien évidemment, de la plus belle des épouses, et elle ne souffra guère de ses petites indiscrétions. Dans quelques heures, Madame, parviendra à la Cour de France Astoria d'Espagne, l'épouse légitime du Roi. Vous avez certainement entendu les rumeurs la concernant? On la dit d'une beauté époustouflante- elle est plus jolie encore que la Reine-mère, dit-on. Elle est chaste et pieuse...une perle, à la vérité. Notre Roi a toujours été sensible à la beauté...elle possède tous les charmes pour le conquérir.

La marquise reposa sa tasse et croisa les mains en son giron.

-Ce n'est point la première fois que vous me mettez en garde, Monsieur le Cardinal, et je ne sais à la vérité si je dois vous remercier du soin que vous apportez au salut de mon âme...ou si je devrais écrire à la Reine-mère pour la remercier, elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil vaguement amusé tandis que le Premier Ministre fut pris d'un nouveau rictus.

-J'entends, reprit-elle après un court instant, que vous représentez le parti de la dévotion. Et j'entends également que l'Infante est l'épouse légitime de Sa Majesté. Je suis- quoi que vous ou la Reine-mère pensiez de moi- dépourvue de l'ambition d'une duchesse de Marseille. Il n'est point dans mes projets d'opposer le Roi à son épouse. À dire le vrai, Monsieur le Cardinal- et je vous serai gré de ne point rapporter mes paroles au Roi- je suis forte aise que la future Reine de France arrive bientôt ici pour réconforter le Roi, puisque Sa Majesté aura besoin de la présence d'une dame forte pour affronter les épreuves qui l'attendent.

Le Premier Ministre se pencha brusquement en avant, la dévisageant sans relâche.

-J'entends ce que vous dites, Madame, maintenant parlez-moi de ce que vous ne dites point.

Hermione reprit sa tasse et leva un regard innocent vers le Cardinal.

-Monsieur...? Je parle seulement de la guerre qui est à nos portes.

-C'est un grand crime que de mentir à un ministre du Christ, Madame.

Elle reposa sa tasse lentement et se leva, rictus au bord des lèvres.

-Vous vous délectez du mensonge, Monsieur le Cardinal- sans lui, votre vie à la Cour serait bien triste.

Il se leva à son tour, reprenant ses gants et les enfila en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je ne vous ai jamais sous-estimé, Madame, la prévint-il en frappant sèchement pour que le valet lui ouvre. Mais attention de ne point vous sur-estimer- dans votre province, votre intellect peut paraître fort aiguisé, mais ici, vous vous opposez à des adversaires d'une autre envergure.

Sur ces mots, le Cardinal la salua d'un bref hochement de tête, et disparut. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir nerveux en retombant sur son fauteuil, portant son regard par les hautes fenêtres avec mélancolie.

...

La marquise de Royan se trouvait toujours au même endroit lorsque le Roi pénétra dans ses appartements. La nuit tombait alors sur un ciel strié d'orange, les premières étoiles étincelant par-dessus les toits de Versailles. Le Roi se dirigea vers elle, et s'arrêta à quelques pas, quelque peu étonné de son immobilisme. C'est alors qu'il vit les traces humides sur les joues de Hermione. Laissant un pli soucieux barrer son noble front, il se précipita alors devant elle, genou en terre, et lui agrippa la main.

-Madame, murmura-t-il. Qu'avez-vous? Qui vous a donc blessée? Parlez. J'ornerai les portails des écuries de sa tête.

La marquise détourna enfin les yeux de la fenêtre pour les braquer sur lui, résistant à l'envie de frotter ses yeux enflés et son cou endolori.

-Ce n'est point si évident, Sire, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde, puisque vous ne pouvez orner les portails de votre propre chef.

Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux, et elle l'ignora, se levant pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, dos à lui. Se tournant lentement, il fronça les sourcils en se levant à son tour.

-Madame...?

-Lorsque je suis parvenue à la Cour, il y a deux saisons de cela, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix froide, vous m'avez assuré de ma captivité en échange de celle de mon cousin, le duc de La Rochelle. Et je vous ai cru. Depuis des mois, je pensais mon cher cousin dans son domaine de La Rochelle- mais à la vérité, il ne l'a pas encore rejoint, n'est-ce point?

Drago hésita, puis répondit d'une voix sèche,

-Non.

Elle se retourna, et il fut dépité de voir de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi? Vous m'avez gardée ici, m'avez fait surveiller, m'avez séduite, tout en me mentant! Pourquoi avoir fait cela? Pourquoi l'avoir libéré seulement à présent? Est-ce la récompense de ma virginité, Sire? Me prenez-vous pour une putain?

-Que...Madame, je vous assure que-

-Je ne vous crois point.

-Je n'ai encore guère parlé, Madame-

-Cela est suffisant.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers colérique de la manche.

-Quelle est la grande raison vous ayant poussé à cela, Sire? Donnez m'en une, une seule de valable, et je tenterai de la comprendre.

Le Roi était face à elle, visage fermé, tel qu'elle l'avait connu lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré des mois auparavant, bien loin de l'amant attentionné qu'elle connaissait. Il maintenait un silence buté, mais elle put voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure.

-Je ne suis point intéressée par vos mensonges, cracha-t-elle avec fureur. Vous n'avez point d'excuse valable...et puisque nous y sommes, à quel autre propos m'avez-vous menti? Vos discours tendres? Vos déclarations enflammées? Qu'était-ce là, Sire? Une autre manière de vous assurer de ma tranquillité?

-Hermione...

-Ne m'appellez point ainsi!

Elle tendit vers lui un doigt menaçant.

-Je vous ai en horreur, s'écria-t-elle. Je vous croyais si différent de la face que vous montrez au monde, mais la vérité est que ce n'est point le monde qui est trompé à ce propos, mais bien moi. Comment pourrais-je croire un mot que vous me dites? Vous m'avez matée sur un mensonge. Vous m'avez séduite sur un mensonge. Vous m'avez faite vous aimer sur un mensonge! Mais laissez-moi vous dire une vérité, Sire, cela vous changera peut-être de vos habitudes- je m'en vais quitter Versailles dès ce soir, et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne changera mon idée.

Il pâlit visiblement, son corps se tendant.

-Vous ne ferez point cela, siffla-t-il, sa propre voix montant dans sa colère. Vous m'appartenez- vous me l'avez dit!

-Le coeur se guérit de tout, Sire, y compris de l'amour, alors je guérirai, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Profitez de ce temps pour en guérir également, aux côtés de votre femme.

Le Roi s'approcha d'elle vivement, la saisissant par les épaules, les broyant à lui faire mal.

-Je n'ai que faire de mon épouse! vociféra-t-il. C'est vous que je veux- mais peut-être que si vous devez devenir hystérique à chaque chose qui vous déplaît, vous n'êtes effectivement point femme à demeurer mienne!

-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal...mais que dis-je, c'est tout ce que vous savez me faire!

Il la lâcha comme si elle l'eut brûlé, et recula d'un pas, un rictus méprisant sur les traits.

-Cela est faux, ma belle- je vous ai fait beaucoup de bien...

Elle refusa de se laisser rougir au souvenir de son talent intime et recula à son tour, voix à nouveau froide.

-Je pars, répéta-t-elle. Je ne me laisserai point mentir à nouveau par vous, Sire. Alors faites-moi embastiller, faites-moi exécuter si cela vous chante, mais je ne vous reviendrai point.

Elle se détourna aussitôt, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hermione, revenez ici! commanda-t-il d'une voix enragée.

Elle l'ignora, se glissant dans le couloir, et elle courut à travers les couloirs du palais, ignorant également les courtisans stupéfaits à son passage, bousculant ceux qu'elle croisait, tandis que la voix furieuse du Roi l'appelant disparut peu à peu derrière elle.

Parvenue aux écuries, elle saisit l'un des chevaux sellés et monta prestement en selle, poussant la bête à travers la cour intérieure. Les gardes à la porte reconnurent aisément Madame de Royan- la favorite cachée- et la laissèrent passer sans se poser de questions. Hermione ignora son coeur brisé pour pousser à nouveau sa monture, chaque foulée lui arrachant un morceau de son âme, et se dirigea à grande allure vers la route de Paris.

Au moment où la marquise de Royan entrait à Paris par l'ouest, quelques heures plus tard, sous un jour naissant, l'Infante d'Espagne y pénétrait par le sud, en un accueil triomphal.

...

 **Ta-daaam! Ah, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, tout ça, hein? Alors décryptons.**

 **Que ceux qui savaient que Delphini était la fausse prostituée lèvent la main! Maintenant baissez-la. Il fait trop chaud pour renifler vos aisselles en sueur. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se dérouler à présent? Que va-t-il advenir d'elle, entre les mains de Sirius? Et Sirius, rejoindra-t-il bien son cousin Drago pour aider la France?**

 **Et Ron, Ron, Ron...Romilda ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Croyez-vous qu'ils vont finir par se marier? Ou au contraire, que leur relation est vouée à l'échec?**

 **Ensuite, un peu de Rogue. J'hésitais entre Narcissa et Rogue pour ce passage mais en raison du protocole j'ai choisi Rogue. En effet, lorsque Anne d'Autriche, mère de Louis XIV, s'est rendue chez la favorite Louise de La Vallière, les courtisans ont pris ça comme l'acceptation de la relation entre le Roi et la favorite par la dévote Reine-mère. Elle s'est rapidement rétractée. Alors, valait mieux Rogue. Et Hermione l'a prévenu qu'elle allait quitter Drago, voilà qui devrait plaire à Narcissa et sa clique...**

 **Et enfin- rangez ces tomates pourries, cette fic doit rester un Happy End pour nos deux héros préférés- Hermione quitte Drago. Et la Cour. Où pensez-vous qu'elle va aller? Que va-t-elle faire? Astoria arrive...**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Donnez-moi votre ressenti, et je vous anoblirai.**

 **Bises et à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Elle inspire doucement, se préparant à l'épreuve qui l'attend, et enfonce ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez d'un revers de pouce avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de chez elle. Aussitôt, des flash aveuglants se mettent à crépiter, des cris s'élèvent, une groupie s'évanouit tout bonnement derrière le périmètre de sécurité. Partout, les paparazzi l'interpellent, les journalistes la harcèlent de questions, un hélicoptère frappé des mots BFM TV tente de descendre au plus près. Elle ignore la voiture présidentielle, non loin, qui est arrêté, et le Président de la République qui tente d'attirer son attention avec un t-shirt rose où elle croit lire "Epousez-moi!". Elle parcourt la foule en délire, et monte dans sa voiture, démarrant pour les laisser dans la poussière en marmonnant "Car oui, c'est bien moi, Fantomas." Mais elle n'est pas Fantomas. Elle est DramioneInLove, et elle vient de publier un nouveau chapitre. Alors elle passe les vitesses et disparaît à l'horizon, avant de faire demi-tour au frein à main, de revenir sur son trajet, de s'arrêter au McDrive et, bras chargés de nuggets, elle disparaît à nouveau.**

 **Je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a un passage dans ce chapitre qui heurtera peut-être certains d'entre vous. Il s'agit du quatrième "paragraphe", c'est à dire le passage après les trois petits points que je mets pour séparer les scènes, juste après le passage dans l'auberge. Je comprendrai que certains ne veuillent pas le lire et c'est pourquoi je vous préviens à l'avance, même si cela fait partie intégrante de l'histoire. On en parlera en bas, je ne mets rien pour l'instant pour ne pas gâcher la lecture de ceux qui voudront lire cette partie.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

Il ne se tourna jamais pour la regarder. À quoi cela servirait-il, si ce n'était lui renvoyer au visage son propre échec? La musique résonnait, beaucoup trop enthousiaste à ses oreilles, sonnant l'avenir d'une nation que ce jour prétendument béni annonçait.

Il aurait du la regarder, bien entendu. Elle était sienne, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et sous peu serait sienne de bien d'autres façons. Il avait entendu les louanges chantées au sujet de la jeune femme qui s'avançait, seule, vers lui, sans qu'il daigne la regarder, la force et le désir de le faire lui manquant- alors il préférait garder les yeux rivés devant lui, par-delà l'épaule drapée de rouge sang du Cardinal Severus Rogue.

Il était Roi de France et ceci était son devoir, sa place et sa destinée- la lignée des Malefoy s'éteindrait avec lui s'il n'emplissait pas la femme esseulée qui approchait lentement de son dos de sa semence, après un long règne- sa dynastie jouissait du trône depuis à présent plus de quatre cents ans, depuis que Armand Malefoy, alors duc de Bourbon, avait saisi le pouvoir pour lui-même.

Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait point, ne voulait point de son épouse. On lui assurait qu'elle était de toute beauté, qu'elle était sage et pieuse, qu'elle possédait toutes les qualités qu'il aurait autrefois rêvé de retrouver chez sa Reine- mais plus maintenant.

À présent, tout ce qu'il voulait était doté de grands yeux d'ambre et de boucles sauvages, et avait entièrement disparu de la surface de la terre depuis douze jours et leur dispute au sujet du duc de La Rochelle- toujours lui, le maudit hérétique qui ne cessait d'arracher grief à son souverain! Au début, furieux, il avait songé à emprisonner à nouveau le duc, afin à la fois de châtier son amante de son départ et afin de l'attirer de nouveau à Versailles pour y défendre son adoré cousin, puis il avait décidé que, La Rochelle étant la raison même pour laquelle Hermione l'avait quitté, il ne serait guère bon d'appliquer cette méthode qui ne ferait qu'empoisonner davantage les sentiments de haine que sa belle marquise semblait éprouver à l'encontre de son amant. Le Roi eut tout donné pour la retrouver, et depuis sa fuite, ses gens étaient à sa recherche, sans succès- ce fut comme si la marquise s'était évanouie de la surface de la terre, et pourtant, Drago ne put s'amener à penser que malheur eut pu échoir à la jeune femme. Non, elle était hors de Versailles, se cachant de lui précisément- et cela le rendait à la fois furieux, et plus malheureux qu'il ne l'eut été jamais.

Il était Roi de France, et avant cela, fut le Dauphin et seul enfant d'un Roi puissant. Il avait toujours obtenu ce que désirait son coeur, n'ayant jamais essuyé de refus en ce sens- voulait-il un nouveau carrosse? On le lui commandait aussitôt. Souhaitait-il remplacer son épée? Le forgeron royal s'y attelait immédiatement. Désirait-il les faveurs d'une dame? Elle se jetait sur lui, éperdue d'amour. Jusqu'à ce que Hermione de Royan paraisse en son entourage il ne connaissait guère la frustration de l'amour et à cette heure, eut franchement préféré s'en passer.

Il lui en voulait terriblement- de l'avoir délaissé ainsi sans un regard en arrière, sans un soupir au souvenir de leur liaison, au moment où la guerre frappait à leur porte, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son soutien. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir rendu amoureux fou d'elle, pour finalement le laisser assumer seul les conséquences de cette relation aussi brève que passionnée, devant un mariage qu'il craignait et une épouse dont il ne voulait point. Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient abstenus, il eut pu trouver un semblant de bonheur avec Astoria...mais les choses ne devaient point être ainsi, et il lui en voulait d'avoir condamné ce mariage avant même sa consommation.

Mais par-delà tout, elle lui manquait. Son parfum léger n'emplissait plus ses draps, son rire mélodieux ne sonnait plus entre les rideaux de son lit, son sourire n'illuminait plus cette Cour de France où désormais, même les dorures et les marbres polis paraissaient sans éclat, ternes de l'absence de sa maîtresse.

Il sentit Astoria s'arrêter à ses côtés et l'ignora, sentant également qu'elle regardait devant elle. Le Cardinal procéda de sa voix glaciale à la cérémonie, point un bruit en l'immense nef de la cathédrale Saint-Denis pour troubler leur union. Le mariage par procuration- bien que le Roi songeait que le mot s'appliquant le mieux à la situation était contumace- avait été célébré afin qu'il n'y ait guère de possibilité pour l'un ou l'autre des fiancés de s'échapper à leur inévitable devoir, comme s'ils le purent, mais à présent, le véritable mariage se déroulait, qui serait suivi par une nuit de noces attendue avec enthousiasme par la Cour. Cour qui au demeurant ne cessait de jaser à propos du départ remarqué de la marquise- il se devait d'y mettre bon ordre à une date ultérieure. Malgré cela, pour une fois, il fut presque soulagé de l'état de guerre imminente- les courtisans avaient des conversations autrement plus profondes et inquiètes à ce sujet qu'à celui de la jolie marquise.

Enfin, guidé par la voix de Rogue, le Roi se tourna vers sa jeune épouse lorsque le Premier Ministre les annonça effectivement mari et femme. Il n'y aurait point de baiser, comme lors des mariages paysans- une Reine se devait de représenter une image chaste au public.

Étant donné l'imminence de la guerre, il avait été décidé que le mariage serait doublé du couronnement d'Astoria en tant que Reine consort, et le Cardinal bénissait à présent la jeune femme que Drago regardait pour la première fois.

Elle était aussi belle que le prétendait la rumeur. Drago avait entendu que lors de son entrée à Paris, elle avait séduit les foules si bien qu'un homme était mort, s'étant précipité sous les pas des chevaux du cortège dans l'espoir fou d'approcher l'Infante. Il ne doutait à présent plus de la véracité de cette information- elle était de ces rares beautés qui provoquent les émotions chez les plus féroces des hommes, telle, autrefois, la ravissante Hélène de Troie pour laquelle tant d'innocents étaient morts. Le monarque reconnut sa beauté spectaculaire pour ce qu'elle était- elle lui ressemblait tant, cette cousine à la peau diaphane et aux yeux clairs...si le Drago d'autrefois se fut aussitôt emparé de sa jeune épouse pour l'emporter sur-le-champ et consommer leur union, à présent, il ne ressentait rien face à ce visage si parfaitement dessiné, si ce n'est l'agréable sensation piquée d'admiration que partagent tous les humains lorsqu'ils contemplent quelque chose de beau. Elle était trop parfaite, par ailleurs- sa marquise n'avait point la peau si lisse, ni les cheveux de soie pure, mais elle était faite pour lui.

Elle était belle, ses yeux brillaient d'innocence, elle semblait l'accessoire parfait au bras du Roi de France.

Et elle était _terrifiée_.

Il le vit à ses pupilles un peu trop dilatées, à la manière dont ses doigts de porcelaine se crispaient par à-coups autour de la Bible qu'elle tenait, à la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'une respiration trop rapide. Elle l'observait également, mais il ne lut en elle aucunement l'admiration teintée de désir qu'il avait l'habitude de lire dans les femmes qui l'entouraient. Elle ne semblait guère plus heureuse que lui d'être là, devant l'autel, mais il aurait le loisir de s'appesantir sur ce constat intéressant plus tard- pour l'heure, il était trop plongé dans son propre malheur pour se soucier réellement des états d'âme de la belle princesse. Cela lui déplut que l'on puisse lire dans sa jeune épouse ses sentiments. Elle n'avait clairement point reçue une éducation la préparant à l'intrigue de la Cour de France, ou de n'importe quelle autre Cour par ailleurs. Les courtisans la déchireraient entre leurs griffes acérées.

Une salve d'applaudissements le tira de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête brièvement pour constater que l'ensemble des invités s'étaient levés d'un seul bloc. Le Cardinal ne disait mot, mais un rictus satisfait étirait ses lèvres minces. La Reine-mère, vêtue de bleu royal, la couleur des monarques français, souriait franchement, une expression excessivement rare chez elle.

Drago offrit son bras à sa Reine qui s'en saisit timidement, et glissa le long de la nef vers les carrosses qui attendaient dehors, la Cour à sa suite. Il avait décidé que les célébrations se poursuivraient au Louvre, et que l'on retournerait à Versailles le lendemain, craignant que la route ne soit trop longue.

Les cloches sonnaient, sonnaient sans cesser, et à travers la ville, d'autres cloches vinrent y répondre, se répandant à travers les campagnes. D'ici peu, chaque clocher de France sonnerait pour célébrer le mariage royal.

Cédant le pas à son épouse afin qu'elle monte silencieusement dans le véhicule royal, Drago ne put que se demander si Hermione les entendrait, et si elle s'en sentirait aussi morte à l'intérieure que lui.

...

-Le Roi est fort reconnaissant du rôle que vous avez joué dans la finalisation de son union avec la Reine Astoria, mon bon ami. Il a demandé à ce que, en récompense de votre excellent service, vous soyiez récompensé de la manière que vous exigerez. En somme, si vous souhaitez un duché, des coffres sonnants et trébuchants, un château...demandez, et vous aurez.

Aux mots posément énoncés du Cardinal Rogue, le comte de Calais, Théodore Nott, étouffa un éclat de rire glacial.

-Le Roi est fort reconnaissant du rôle que j'ai joué dans son mariage, cracha-t-il froidement avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de Bourgogne aligoté. Ne m'insultez point, Monsieur le Cardinal.

Les yeux noirs du Premier Ministre ne clignèrent guère tandis qu'il fixait l'ami de son maître.

-Le Roi a tout de même demandé à ce que vous soyiez récompensé, soupira-t-il.

-Je n'ai que faire des récompenses offertes. Les ducs ont bien trop de charges, et j'ai suffisamment d'or pour m'octroyer n'importe quel château qui puisse accrocher mon regard.

-N'y a-t-il point quelque femme au-dessus de votre station que vous puissiez désirer épouser? Le Roi aurait toute union pour favorable.

-Je suis l'ami d'enfance, le camarade d'armes et l'ambassadeur du Roi de France, rappela Théodore avec une moue pincée. Aucune femme n'est au-dessus de ma station, fut-elle princesse lorsque je ne suis que comte...hormis peut-être la duchesse de Paris et la marquise de Royan, toutes deux hors d'atteinte et hors d'intérêt. Au risque de devoir me répéter, Monseigneur, je ne désire point les récompenses offertes.

Le Cardinal plissa les yeux, calculateur, et le comte secoua lentement la tête.

-Je sais ce que vous tentez de faire, l'avertit-il. Mais ne tentez point de comprendre mes motivations.

Severus Rogue ne répondit point immédiatement, croisant ses mains jaunâtres devant lui, sur le bureau les séparant.

-Vous devriez être au Louvre, à célébrer les noces du Roi, lança-t-il finalement. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, à Versailles?

Pris de court, le comte avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin avant de tenter d'esquiver la question.

-Vous de même, rappela-t-il. Vous avez prononcé l'union, couronné notre nouvelle Reine et êtes aussitôt rentré.

-C'est que je suis Premier Ministre, Monsieur, et n'ai ni le temps ni le goût de me perdre en festivités insipides, rétorqua le Cardinal. Des affaires autrement plus importantes me retiennent ici. En revanche, ce mariage représente le point culminant de votre carrière et de votre pouvoir- vous devriez être en compagnie du Roi, de la Reine, et de la Cour, à la table d'honneur...et non occupé à vous saouler devant moi.

Le comte ne rougit point au reproche clair, choisissant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée provocatrice.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Monseigneur?

-Vous êtes amoureux de la Reine.

Théodore crut que son coeur allait cesser un moment de battre, et s'efforçant de ne point ciller- car il avait grande conscience du regard acéré du Cardinal sur lui- il reposa sa coupe de vin sur le bureau face à lui, ses gestes délibérément lents et calculés.

-Je sais quelle est votre place au sein de cette nation, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, le prévint-il d'une voix glaciale, mais tâchez de ne point oublier celle des autres. J'ai arrangé le mariage royal. J'ai vu grandir l'Infante. Je suis l'un des plus proches amis du Roi- et je dois avouer que je suis devenu l'ami de la Reine. Mon coeur ne porte point de noirceur à son égard, et loin de moi l'idée de causer à Leurs Majestés des ennuis...surtout, des ennuis nés de sentiments que vous me prêtez envers notre souveraine et qui n'ont d'autre racine que votre imagination débordante de vieillard célibataire.

Il se leva, l'outrage inscrit sur ses traits, mais Severus Rogue ne cilla guère.

- _Vieillard_? marmonna l'homme de Dieu avant de reprendre. Cessez d'utiliser la mantille de la colère pour tenter de me dissuader de ma pensée, Monsieur le Comte. Ne croyez-vous point que je ne vous ai vu? Vous vous pâmez devant elle- sa beauté, il est vrai, incite les hommes à la regarder plus qu'aucune autre dame de leur entourage, mais vous avez portée cette admiration jusqu'à l'intolérable. À la vérité, je crus un moment, durant la cérémonie, que vous alliez provoquer un scandale.

-Un scandale? Et au nom de quoi, je vous prie? Je ne suis point son époux, ni son amant. Je suis seulement ce que je veux être- son ami et serviteur, comme je suis l'ami et le serviteur du Roi son mari. J'ai épousé cette femme au nom du Roi de France- estimez-vous que, si j'en eusse été amoureux, je l'eusse remise ainsi sans mot dire? Ne pensez-vous point que si je devais faire scandale, je l'eusse jeté au-travers de mon cheval à Madrid, plutôt que d'attendre notre retour à Paris? C'est là grave accusation que vous portez à mon encontre, Monsieur, et une que je n'estime point mériter. Du reste-

Le Cardinal leva une main osseuse, perçant le courtisan du regard et le taisant effectivement.

-Soit, tiqua-t-il. Que vous soyez ou non amoureux de la Reine n'a que peu d'importance, dans le fond- tant que vous ne la touchez point. La dynastie même des Malefoy repose sur son ventre, vous le savez. Elle appartient à Drago.

Plissant les lèvres, le comte pencha la tête de côté.

-A propos des possessions du Roi, la Reine m'a interrogée à propos de la marquise de Royan lors de notre voyage. Je fus étonné de ne point constater sa présence lors de la cérémonie- on dit sa faveur bien grande, pourtant, et il faudrait que ce soit le cas pour que Sa Majesté la Reine en entende parler.

Un sourire fin vint relever les lèvres du Premier Ministre à ces mots.

-La marquise a quittée la Cour, expliqua-t-il. Sa faveur était fort élevée en effet, mais malgré mon réseau, Monsieur, je ne sais pourquoi elle a délaissé le Roi. Cela ne peut être qu'une excellente chose pour la nation- le Roi a besoin de son épouse et Madame de Royan n'était qu'une distraction à cela.

Se levant, le Cardinal salua le comte de la tête, lui signifiant son congé.

-N'oubliez point, Monsieur, ajouta-t-il lorsque Théodore eut accomplie sa révérence et se fut éloigné vers la porte, qu'elle est Reine de France. Soyez son ami si cela vous enchante- mais n'oubliez point sa place et la vôtre, car je m'en vais vous l'assurer, je vous garde à l'oeil.

Le comte de Calais dévisagea froidement le Premier Ministre Rogue, puis quitta la pièce sans répondre.

...

Le duc de La Rochelle mit pied à terre d'un mouvement leste, arrangeant sa cape de voyage brodée autour de ses épaules. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans les airs annonçant le retour d'un printemps précoce, et il s'émerveilla à l'idée de passer les premiers jours de la belle saison en sa maison, et non point derrière les murs de la Bastille. Bien qu'il se fut efforcé, depuis son arrestation, de se montrer poli, aimable et disponible envers son geôlier et les gardes de la prison royale, il avait commencé, lentement mais sûrement, à perdre tout espoir d'être un jour libéré. Seul le Roi de France avait le pouvoir de le maintenir ainsi sans procès, et il était prêt à parier que si sa chère cousine n'était point intervenue, il aurait vieilli dans sa cellule jusqu'à voir apparaître des cheveux blancs. En l'état, il peinait encore à croire à son bonheur.

Le jour tombait et le duc inspira longuement une bouffée d'air frais, si différent de celui, sentant la moisissure et le renfermé, de la Bastille. Des oiseaux chantaient bruyamment dans les arbres entourant la petite auberge, et une brise fraîche vint faire tournoyer sa cape tandis qu'il s'avançait sans attendre vers la porte de la bâtisse entièrement blanchie à la chaux. Derrière lui, il put entendre les gens de la comtesse de Béziers s'occuper des chevaux avec l'aide du palefrenier de l'auberge, et les petits pas de la comtesse le suivant, ce qui lui fit contracter brutalement la mâchoire.

La comtesse s'était tue depuis leur départ de Versailles, se contentant de chevaucher en arrière de lui sur son haquenée grise. Le duc était content qu'elle ne choisisse guère de cavaler en tête de cortège- non qu'elle l'eut fait, car ce n'était point la place des dames et que la comtesse, il le savait, était particulièrement sensible à l'étiquette, un devoir poli à la Cour- puisque cela lui permettait de ne point la regarder. La beauté éclatante de Ginevra Weasley attirait l'oeil, mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa petite figure délicate, le duc sentait une colère sourde naître au fond de lui.

La comtesse avait été, autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, partie intégrante de la vie du duc, et à la vérité, Harry Potter s'était épris d'elle au mépris de la mésalliance que cela pouvait causer. Ses parents avaient toujours espéré qu'il épouserait la fille d'un pair ou d'un prince, mais il ne voulait qu'elle- sans jamais lui admettre ses sentiments. Et fort heureusement, par ailleurs, car elle lui avait brisé le coeur et trahie sa confiance en elle en courant se mettre sous la protection de sa tante catholique. Depuis ce jour, le nom de la comtesse n'était plus prononcé, ni au sein de la famille Weasley, ni au sein du clan Potter, et Harry était parvenu à l'oublier jusqu'à ce que le maudit Roi de France estime bon de la désigner pour le garder en son nom. Le Roi ne pouvait savoir l'étendue des sentiments que le duc avait éprouvé pour elle autrefois, mais il savait en effet que les actes de la jeune demoiselle avaient été conçus comme la trahison qu'ils étaient, et il devait trouver cela de l'ironie la plus exquise.

À présent, le duc n'éprouvait pour la comtesse que dégoût et colère. S'il avait depuis longtemps enterré l'amour qu'il avait pu lui porter secrètement, il savait que la famille Weasley, en revanche, regrettait toujours le départ de la seule demoiselle de la maisonnée.

Chassant ses pensées, le duc pénétra dans l'auberge, se voyant immédiatement accueillir par le maître des lieux qui semblait prêt à se fendre en dix pour lui plaire. Il ignora la comtesse qui vint s'arrêter à ses côtés.

-Monsieur le duc de La Rochelle, le salua l'aubergiste.

Harry Potter haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Vous savez qui je suis? demanda-t-il.

L'aubergiste hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Oh oui, Votre Grandeur, déclara-t-il en désignant l'attache de la cape du duc. Vous portez vos armoiries.

Sans y songer, le duc vint caresser du bout des doigts l'attache en bronze, frappé effectivement des armoiries Potter- de gueules à un lion armé lampassé d'or, coiffé de la couronne ducale- et répliqua,

-Vous avez de fort grandes connaissances en héraldique, Monsieur.

-Nous sommes à Orléans, rétorqua l'aubergiste avec un haussement d'épaules. Le monde passe par ici pour atteindre Versailles, Votre Grandeur. Il est naturel que je sache à qui j'ai à faire, afin de pouvoir offrir à mes clients le meilleur service possible.

-Je vois, répondit le duc. Alors en ce cas, Monsieur, veuillez je vous prie apprêter le repas, et faire préparer le dortoir pour les gens qui nous accompagnent.

-Naturellement, Votre Grandeur, vint la réponse accompagnée d'une révérence. Et je m'en vais également faire apprêter notre meilleure chambre pour Madame la duchesse et vous-même.

La comtesse laissa échapper une exhalation brusque, et le duc réprima un sourire. Tant mieux qu'elle se trouve gênée, il n'était point là pour la mettre à l'aise. Néanmoins, il corrigea l'aubergiste.

-Point si entraîné en héraldique que cela, Monsieur, rit-il. Madame la comtesse et moi-même ferons chambre à part.

-Oh!

L'aubergiste rosit avant de se confondre en excuses, et Harry tressaillit en entendant, pour la première fois depuis leur départ, la voix de la belle traîtresse s'élever.

-Ce n'est rien, Monsieur, déclara-t-elle en serrant sa cape bleu ciel contre elle. Faites préparer pour Monsieur le duc ce qu'il lui plaira, mais quant à moi, un simple lit dans le dortoir des dames suffira.

Le duc se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé. Il put noter les joues rosées de sa gardienne, et remarqua également qu'elle refusait de le regarder. Il avait oublié que Ginevra était une Weasley, et puisqu'elle n'occupait ni emploi ni faveur à la Cour, elle devait se trouver davantage dépouillée encore que le restant de sa famille. Sa robe était de bonne qualité, songea-t-il, de même que sa cape, mais il ne doutait guère qu'elle devait cela à la générosité d'amis plus fortunés qu'elle, tels la marquise de Royan. Un instant de vice, il eut envie de laisser la comtesse coucher dans le dortoir, entourée par d'autres femmes qui ne seraient certainement point aussi élégantes et bien intentionnées qu'elle, mais se ravisa- sa mère ne l'avait point éduqué de la sorte.

-Vous ferez préparer vos deux meilleures chambres, et donnerez la plus belle à Madame la comtesse, commanda-t-il.

-Bien, Monsieur le duc, acquiesça l'aubergiste avant de s'éloigner.

La comtesse se tourna vers Harry, lèvres plissées et une colère sourde dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis point un projet de charité, Monsieur, et je coucherai où bon me semble, cracha-t-elle.

-Un simple merci m'aurait suffi, rétorqua-t-il froidement. L'on vous a peut-être enseignée à la Cour que vous êtes supérieure à quiconque, Madame, mais je suis un duc, et aurai toujours la préséance sur vous.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il rit tout bas.

-Mais certainement, Madame, ajouta-t-il, si vous désirez réellement coucher au dortoir, faites donc. Je ne vous pleurerai point si l'on vous coupe la gorge durant la nuit pour voler votre maigre bourse.

-Vous êtes un mufle!

-Et vous, certainement, une demoiselle noble, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

-Je vous hais, Potter, renifla-t-elle en ramenant sa cape à elle. Vous vous croyez tellement supérieur...

Voilà qui était nouveau. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce le Roi qui vous a mis en tête de telles notions, Madame? Peut-être lorsque vous étiez repue de lui, encore allongée sur sa couche?

Elle laissa échapper un bruit outré et leva la main pour le gifler. Le duc, cependant, saisit son poignet au vol.

-Je vous le déconseille, Madame, siffla-t-il. Maintenant, veuillez cesser. Vous causez une scène.

Ginevra regarda autour d'elle et put noter qu'effectivement, les clients parsemant la salle principale de l'auberge regardaient le couple devant eux avec un intérêt non masqué. Lentement, elle retira son poignet ganté de la main du duc.

L'aubergiste choisit ce moment pour apparaître, déclarant que les chambres étaient fin prêtes, et la comtesse, jetant un dernier regard colérique à son ancien ami, le suivit dans les étages, laissant le duc étouffer un soupir.

La cohabitation avec la comtesse de Béziers allait s'avérer intéressante.

...

Les violons jouaient toujours quelque part dans le Louvre, assurant que la noce se poursuivrait jusqu'au jour levant, malgré l'absence des principaux concernés. Un éclat de rire s'éleva brusquement depuis la cour intérieure du château, et une demoiselle fort enivrée courut à travers la place tandis qu'un jeune seigneur la poursuivait, tous deux riant aux larmes. Nul doute, la nuit, pour eux, se terminerait de la plus agréable des façons. Demain, il leur faudrait à nouveau cacher leurs amours, mais en cette nuit de fête absolue, tout était permis.

Les clochers de Paris entamèrent leur chant nocturne, sonnant minuit.

Astoria était debout à l'une des hautes fenêtres à la française, regardant le couple illicite disparaître à l'intérieur du château pour y poursuivre leurs jeux. Elle arborait aux lèvres un sourire doux, mais elle ne trompa guère le Roi sur son état réel.

Il était, lui, debout à la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient tous deux bien seuls à présent, dans l'ancienne chambre des Rois de France avant leur déménagement à Versailles- celle qui appartenait autrefois à Lucius, son père, et où l'on attendait de lui qu'il consomme le mariage royal.

Il avait bu durant toute la fête qui avait suivie son union à l'Infante le matin même. Trop bu, certainement, quelque chose qui lui arrivait fort rarement car il détestait se trouver privé d'une partie de sa conscience, mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de s'enivrer afin d'affronter la tâche qui l'attendait.

Il dut réprimer un rictus à cette pensée. Autrefois, il se fut porté au-devant de sa beauté de femme avec clairvoyance. À présent...

Il avait goûté à la douceur de la peau de la marquise de Royan, dont le fantôme planait au-dessus de cette chambre nuptiale. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, à présent- son amante ruinait son mariage, présente ou non. Il l'aimait à ne plus pouvoir en regarder une autre. Comment faire? Sa virilité ne s'éveillait point devant la beauté d'Astoria.

La Reine se tordait les mains, clairement nerveuse, et il savait qu'il aurait du tenter de la rassurer, de l'aider à passer cette épreuve. Mais il ne le pouvait guère, trop pris dans son propre malheur. Elle avait été déshabillée par ses dames, déjà, et ne portait qu'une longue robe de nuit blanche et simple, drapée autour de son corps aux lignes somptueuses telle une toge.

Finalement, le Roi s'avança, sachant qu'il valait mieux en finir. Elle se raidit à son approche, et, découragé, il s'arrêta devant une petite table finement ouvragée, recouverte de feuilles d'or, où se trouvaient vin de Champagne et coupes en cristal.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il déboucha le breuvage, mais n'arracha point ses yeux à la fenêtre, et Drago sut qu'elle était terrifiée, encore davantage que le matin même. Il s'aperçut, alors, qu'il n'avait encore point adressé la parole à celle qui était à présent sa femme depuis leur rencontre devant l'autel.

Il servit deux coupes et s'approcha d'elle. Astoria se tourna vers lui à son approche, et il devina qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne point reculer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa respiration trop rapide, telle une biche devant un chasseur. Il se contenta de lui tendre une coupe et elle s'en saisit en le dévisageant toujours avant d'y réfugier ses lèvres, joues roses.

Il ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant détendre l'instant, rendre les choses plus faciles pour elle, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Comment l'eut-il pu, lorsqu'il avait lui-même l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire ici, dans cette chambre, avec cette étrangère? Il vida sa coupe d'une traite et la reposa, tournant le dos à sa femme. Expirant doucement, il retira son justaucorps d'or sur or, suivi de sa chemise. Il retira ses bottes de cuir noir, et sa culotte, mais choisit de garder son chemisier afin de ne point trop effrayer la demoiselle tout de même.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son épouse, qui serrait sa coupe presque pleine si fort qu'il crut que le cristal allait éclater, et s'approcha d'elle, tentant d'ignorer la panique dans les yeux de la Reine. Encore une fois, il ne parvint point à la rassurer, et il regretta soudainement d'avoir autant bu. Ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de faire, il décida de faire ce pour quoi il était venu, afin de mettre fin à ce moment pénible pour tous les deux.

Toujours sans un mot, il saisit la coupe d'Astoria, et elle la lâcha à regrets. Il la posa sur la table avec la sienne, puis la prit doucement par la main et l'amena au pied du lit. Elle le suivit sans résister, mais il put sentir son tremblement prononcé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago regretta d'être le Roi de France, et regretta ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Les femmes, à son sens, ne devaient que trembler de plaisir devant lui, point de peur.

Incapable d'arrêter la machine à présent pleinement en marche, il se tourna vers elle. Il devrait lui baiser les lèvres, la serrer contre lui et l'assurer de son amitié...mais ne le put. Il saisit la robe de la jeune femme entre ses poings et la leva, la faisant passer au-dessus de la tête d'Astoria qui gémit tout bas- son qu'il fit mine d'ignorer. Jetant la robe à terre, il promena brièvement le regard sur elle, notant la perfection absolue de son corps.

Son corps trop pâle, trop parfait, où manquait un grain de beauté au-dessus du nombril...

Lui prenant doucement les épaules, il la fit lentement basculer en arrière afin qu'elle se trouve allongée sur le lit marital, évitant soigneusement de regarder son visage. S'il voyait à nouveau la terreur virginale qui s'y trouvait, il ne pourrait point accomplir son devoir. Il fut cependant soulagé de constater que son corps réagissait enfin à la vue des seins d'Astoria, durcis par le froid de la chambre. S'il ignorait les spasmes de la jeune Reine, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'elle y prenait plaisir, et cela lui était nécessaire pour poursuivre.

Jetant son chemisier à son tour, il écarta les jambes d'Astoria, et sentit son manque de résistance. Elle avait été élevée toute sa vie dans l'optique de ce jour, dans la plus grande séverité, et il la savait vaincue d'avance. Se doutant qu'elle n'était point prête à l'accueillir, et voulant lui épargner davantage de douleur, il baissa la tête et cracha entre ses cuisses.

Il sentit le sanglot de la Reine plus qu'il ne le vit. Elle devait trouver un tel geste avilissant, et il ne trouva guère les mots pour lui expliquer le bien-fondé de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tentant d'occulter les réactions de la pauvre femme devant lui, Drago ferma les yeux et promena ses mains lentement sur les cuisses de la Reine, essayant d'imaginer que c'était Hermione qui était là, s'offrant pleinement à son désir insatiable pour elle. Cela fonctionna, et il se sentit durcir. Décidant d'en finir, il s'allongea à son tour sur Astoria, faisant attention à ne guère l'écraser, yeux résolument clos, et la pénétra vivement, sachant qu'elle souffrirait moins de la sorte que s'il prenait son temps.

Elle étouffa un cri déchirant et il s'immobilisa, tentant de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette intrustion, mais il sentait son corps se secouer de tremblements sous lui et se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'y aurait point la moindre once de plaisir pour Astoria cette nuit. Dépité, se sentant atteint dans sa virilité et regrettant plus que jamais les petites mains de Hermione le maintenant contre elle, il entama un va-et-vient rapide, sachant que dans tous les cas, elle aurait mal, et souhaitant en finir le plus rapidement possible pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Dieu dut entendre son malheur, puisqu'il jouit rapidement. Il se maintint au fond d'elle, sans bouger, tandis qu'il se vidait de sa semence, espérant, priant même qu'il n'ait point besoin de la toucher à nouveau, qu'elle lui accorde un fils à l'issue de cette seule et unique nuit...

Lorsqu'il sentit son maigre orgasme quitter son corps, il se redressa et se retira, se retournant aussitôt, bile au bord des lèvres, pour saisir ses vêtements. Il la vit du coin de l'oeil se recroqueviller sur le lit, corps pris de spasmes, et se rhabilla hâtivement avant de rejoindre la porte à grands pas.

Il se retourna avec la main sur la poignée, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait décemment point la quitter sans un mot, et son coeur se serra.

Sa longue chevelure soyeuse éparpillée sur la couverture qu'ils n'avaient point pris la peine de défaire, du sang et de la semence tâchant ses cuisses laiteuses, le visage baigné de larmes, elle sanglotait en silence, et il eut soudainement la conviction profonde qu'elle pleurait depuis qu'il l'eut allongée sur le lit, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, tout pris qu'il était par son propre misérabilisme. La nausée qui le saisit lui piqua les yeux, mais il était trop tard pour corriger le tir.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle ne montra aucun signe de l'avoir entendu, et le Roi ne demeura point dans les parages pour déterminer si ce fut le cas. Pâle de malaise et de honte, il quitta la chambre au pas de course.

...

La Reine Bellatrix de Hollande parcourait les couloirs du palais royal d'une démarche déterminée, ses talons claquant contre les parquets vernis avec régularité. Mantille noire dans ses boucles sombres, robe également noire et traîne couleur de cendres, la maîtresse des lieux commandait une présence semblable à celle de la Mort en personne. Les serviteurs comme les nobles s'écartaient sur son chemin, yeux emplis de crainte, s'abaissant dans des révérences serviles, mais la souveraine les ignora- un autre jour, elle eut bien plaisir à choisir l'un d'eux pour l'humilier à la grande joie de ses amis. Mais en ce jour, elle était attendue, à leur soulagement palpable.

Bellatrix pénétra dans une grande salle aux voûtes ouvragées, se trouvant devant une longue table dont tous les sièges étaient occupés, sauf celui à la droite immédiate du fauteuil du Roi son mari au bout de la table. Elle prit place, ignorant les membres du gouvernement qui se levèrent à son entrée sans annonce, et son royal époux lui jeta un regard égal.

-Vous êtes en retard, clama-t-il froidement avant de faire asseoir l'assemblée d'un geste des doigts.

-Pendant que vous vous occupez de guerre, Sire, je m'occupe de ma fille, déclara-t-elle dents serrées.

Le regard du Roi s'assombrit et elle se redressa dans son siège, consciente qu'elle venait de franchir la limite.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Votre Majesté, murmura-t-elle.

Tom de Hollande arracha les yeux d'elle pour les poser sur un homme de grande taille, à la moustache trop huilée, qui était assis à sa gauche.

-Avez-vous entendu ce que vient de dire votre Reine, Monsieur le Premier Ministre? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Il n'y a hélas, pour l'heure, nulle trace de la princesse Delphini, Votre Majesté, répondit doctement l'homme en question en jetant à la Reine un regard empli de crainte. Mais j'ai envoyé nos meilleurs pisteurs à sa suite.

Bellatrix serra la mâchoire, furieuse.

-Faites mieux que cela, Avery, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je veux que ma fille revienne saine et sauve. Une semaine qu'elle a disparu et vous n'avez point la -moindre idée de son emplacement! Une princesse royale! Je devrais vous faire écarteler...

-Allons, allons, Bella, l'interrompit son époux avec froideur. Avery fait ce qu'il peut. Il sait le déplaisir que pourrait nous causer un échec qui se prolonge.

Le Premier Ministre baissa le regard, le silence régnant dans la pièce, et le Roi se leva, entamant les cent pas le long de la tablée soumise, Nagini à ses pieds tel un chien fidèle.

-Je ne vous ai point réunis pour parler de ma fille, déclara-t-il. Mais bel et bien pour le projet vers lequel nous travaillons depuis des années...

Un frémissement d'excitation passa dans l'assemblée, et celui surnommé Voldemort eut un rictus amusé.

-Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il. Enfin, nous allons agrandir notre territoire. Nous allons avaler la Flandres pleinement, nous allons prendre la Wallonie et le Brabant. Nous vaincrons le Palatinat et marcherons sur les terres du Luxembourg. Nous prendrons la France...et puis, si le Roi d'Espagne se révolte face au sort réservé à sa fille, Astoria- et nous pouvons féliciter sa pensée, puisqu'elle épouse le Roi Drago en ce jour béni...

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent et Tom de Hollande accorda à son gouvernement un regard tolérant.

-...alors nous prendrons également l'Espagne, susurra-t-il. Lorsque notre fille...

Il jeta à ces mots une oeillade peu amène au comte de Louvain, Alfred d'Avery, qui se tassa sur son siège.

-...reviendra à Amsterdam, alors elle épousera l'héritier au trône impérial d'Autriche, le prince Sirius. Leurs enfants régneront sur une Europe unifiée sous la bannière des Jedusor et des Black...

Il cessa de marcher et se tourna vers un homme carré, à la courte barbe blonde.

-Monsieur de Gand, lança-t-il, vous enverrez sur l'heure une lettre à l'Empereur Cygnus déclarant la guerre débutée. Ensuite, vous irez prévenir mon cher invité, le Roi Vernon, que nos troupes se mettront en marche dès l'aube en la direction de Paris, en passant par Namur...cette cité sera la première à tomber.

-Oui, Votre Majesté, s'empressa de répondre Thorfinn Rowle, marquis de Gand, en se levant pour aller immédiatement obéir à l'ordre donné.

Excellent, se contenta de répliquer Voldemort. Vous pouvez disposer. Vous savez ce qui est attendu de chacun en mon absence...et en l'absence de la Reine, puisque Sa Majesté m'accompagnera, à sa demande, sur les routes du combat.

Bellatrix hocha la tête et regarda tandis que, chacun sa révérence, les ministres de son époux quittent la salle de réunion. Son mari regardait par la fenêtre, pensif, et elle se leva pour le rejoindre en silence. Nagini siffla de mécontentement, mais se poussa hors du chemin de la Reine.

-Nous travaillons depuis tant d'années à ce moment, murmura-t-elle doucement. Enfin, le voici venu.

-Ma chère Bella, ronronna son époux. Il m'eut été difficile d'accomplir tout cela sans vous.

Bellatrix crut se pâmer de plaisir sous le rare compliment et aveu de son mari. Elle savait, depuis toujours, que Tom l'aimait autant qu'il lui était possible d'aimer quiconque, ce qui était peu- mais elle aimait suffisamment pour deux.

-Nous allons tuer votre neveu, Drago, et nièce, Astoria, lança-t-il froidement. Pour faire bonne mesure, nous exécuterons également votre soeur Narcissa. Répondez-moi franchement, Madame- quelles émotions une telle vérité fait naître en vous?

Elle se tut un moment, réfléchissant à sa question, et il attendit patiemment. Son Roi lui avait demandé de répondre en toute franchise, aussi le ferait-elle.

-La hâte, répliqua-t-elle finalement avec un haussement d'épaules. L'empressement que cela soit achevé, que nous soyions maîtres de l'Europe entière.

Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer au sourire satisfait de son époux, et sut qu'elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer la vérité profonde- car elle les tuerait tous, soeurs, neveux, nièces, amis, jusque sa propre fille, si cela signifiait qu'il se montrerait heureux d'elle.

Avec un frisson d'excitation, elle laissa son Roi lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner vers son appartement, où elle savait qu'il la séduirait jusqu'à ce que sonnent les premiers tambours de guerre à l'aube.

 **...**

 **Tiens, c'est marrant, d'un seul coup il y a beaucoup moins de paparazzi...ok, donc je vais le dire. Je. Suis. Désolée. Bon, vous avez peut-être compris pourquoi je vous avais prévenu en haut pour ce passage délicat- Astoria perd sa virginité au Roi et ça ne se passe pas bien du tout. Je ne parlerai pas de viol, puisque ce n'en est pas un- ou en tout cas, pas comme on peut le concevoir puisque Drago ne voulait pas coucher avec elle mais y était obligé, et d'autre part Astoria savait ce qu'elle devait faire et consentait malgré elle à cet épisode, malgré sa souffrance. A la limite, je dirais qu'ils ont été violés tous les deux par la raison d'Etat. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne vouliez pas que le mariage soit consommé, mais restons réalistes. Je vous assure, une fois de plus, que c'est un Happy End pour le Roi et sa marquise. D'ailleurs, si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que c'est la seule et unique fois où Drago et Astoria coucheront ensemble- je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans gâcher l'histoire.**

 **Bon, cela mis à part, revenons à nos moutons. Donc plusieurs choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre. La première est l'absence de Hermione, que nous retrouverons plus tard bien entendu. Mais Hermione fait profil bas pour l'heure- après tout, elle est assez intelligente pour savoir que le Roi la ferait pister. D'autre part, Harry et Ginny vont avoir droit à une relation très compliquée, faite de haine et de mépris...et enfin, le plus important dans ce chapitre, Voldemort se met en guerre, ta-da-dam!**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. C'est la rentrée, vous n'êtes plus en vacances, plus d'excuses! Allez hop hop hop!**

 **Bises et à bientôt**

 **DIL**

 **PS: le prochain chapitre sera moins long à obtenir.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Aloooors? Je vous avais promis que ce serait moins long. Bon, le temps a tout de même dépassé mes estimations, mais ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire d'un point de vue "trame". C'est à dire que j'aurais pu, peut-être, me passer de ce chapitre, mais je voulais tout de même l'écrire.**

 **Sans plus de formalités, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **...**

Les trois chevaux s'avançaient sur la route de forêt étroite, le premier, une grande monture alezane, imposant son allure au pas aux deux autres bêtes, toutes deux grises, qui le suivaient côte à côte. Hormis la brise de fin d'hiver dans les feuillages morts et le bruit occasionnel d'une branche se brisant sous les pieds des chevaux, le seul dérangement à la tranquillité était un sifflement bas et continu, interprétant un chant militaire du Palatinat. L'étrillement joyeux provenait d'entre les lèvres pincées de l'un des cavaliers, monté sur le cheval pommelé, tandis qu'il s'appuyait d'une main à son épée- qui était finement ouvragée et eut attisée les coinvoitises de tous les bandits d'Europe, furent-ils en pareil endroit à heure si matinale, le soleil n'étant point encore levé, même si ses pâles doigts commençaient à agripper le ciel au-dessus des cimes- et l'autre main tenant à la fois les rênes de son cheval et une fine corde brune qui était soigneusement nouée autour des poignets de la jeune femme à ses côtés, montée sur le cheval gris souris. Elle arborait une moue belliqueuse, ses jupons noirs et crème éparpillés autour de ses chevilles, laissant voir des bottes d'excellente fabrique obéissant à la mode prussienne.

Devant eux, le cavalier de tête gardait soigneusement ses joues enfouies dans le revers de son manteau de velours vert forêt, ses yeux scandant les environs afin qu'ils ne soient point surpris par d'éventuels malfaiteurs, ses joues teintées de rose à cause de l'embrassade glaciale de l'air frais de l'aube que ses deux camarades de voyage ne semblaient guère ressentir, la dame portant seulement une cape et des gants et le seigneur, un simple mantelet de coton noir.

La dame en question parut à la fin en avoir assez des chants sifflés par son voisin, puisqu'elle s'écria d'une voix coupante, faisant quelque peu sursauter le cavalier les devançant,

-Êtes-vous Prince Impérial d'Autriche, ou n'êtes-vous qu'un malotru de soldat pour siffloter comme si vous vous fussiez trouvé au bordel du camp militaire?

Son voisin se tourna légèrement vers elle, mimique amusée inscrite au visage.

-L'un n'empêche guère l'autre, répliqua-t-il, et un gentilhomme ne doit point envoyer d'autres mourir pour lui s'il n'est point lui-même prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour eux.

Elle haussa les sourcils, comme si elle n'en croyait guère un mot, et Sirius Black se redressa dans sa selle, claquant la langue avec impatience.

-Votre Altesse, l'avertit-il avec douceur, je m'en vais vous prévenir que s'il vous prend goût de m'affubler de tous les torts dont Dieu punit les Hommes, je ne vous permettrai point de m'octroyer celui de la lâcheté.

Elle renifla avec dédain et détourna le nez avant de lancer,

-Savez-vous ce que vous fera subir mon père lorsqu'il saura que vous m'avez faite otage?

-J'en tremble tant dans mes bottes que les coutures se défont, railla-t-il.

-Vous le pouvez, cracha-t-elle. Il vous tuera.

-Non point, Madame, corrigea le prince avec un rictus amusé. Il vous mariera à moi. Songez-vous que votre père se priverait de son gendre, celui qui a le pouvoir d'offrir le puissant Empire d'Autriche à ses petits-enfants? Et songez-vous qu'il vous laissera impunie de vous être trouvée seule dans la forêt belge avec deux hommes, lorsque cette péripétie est le fruit de votre propre geste?

Elle le foudroya du regard et il ricana.

-Vous êtes adorable lorsque vous rosissez de gêne, Votre Altesse, lança-t-il. Vous avez toute l'air de la catin que vous prétendiez être.

Elle rougit tout à fait cette fois, yeux meurtriers, et fit mine de lever la main pour le gifler, mais se souvint qu'elle était attachée et reposa les doigts sur le pommeau de sa selle.

-Vous êtes un mufle, Votre Altesse Impériale, et je me réjouis du jour où vous baisserez votre garde, déclara-t-elle avec fureur.

Il soupira.

-Tout le portrait de cette chère cousine Bellatrix- vous êtes l'une et l'autre incapables de vous tenir. Cependant, vous soulevez un point sur lequel je me veux rebondir...ne voulez-vous toujours point me dire pourquoi vous avez fui votre palais pour me tuer?

-J'eusse cru que cela était évident.

-Les bonnes femmes, grommela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela ne l'est point.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier et détourna le regard de son profil pour fixer le chemin devant elle.

-Eh bien, devinez maintenant, l'invita-t-elle de la voix amusée d'une femme qui détient un secret mortel.

...

Namur brûlait.

Ses toits de chaume et d'ardoise qui étincelaient autrefois sous le soleil matinal s'étaient transformés en de grandes panaches de fumée noire, âcre, qui saisissait la gorge et piquait les yeux. Ses maisons entassées les unes sur les autres, ses immeubles hautains de brique rouge, ses monuments publics de marbre nourrissaient à présent une ardente fournaise tandis que des flammes plus hautes qu'aucun bâtiment de la ville ravageait les carcasses noircies, ne laissant derrière elles que poussière, débris et silence.

Le silence était ce qui frappait le plus Ronald Weasley tandis qu'il arpentait difficilement les routes obstruées de la ville, tentant d'ignorer les corps ensanglantés parsemant les éclats de poutre, les tuiles éclatées et les meubles écartelés par la force brute de l'incendie. Il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'une ville pouvait être après une conquête sanglante, mais il ne s'était certainement point attendu au silence le plus total, et il eut l'impression de se trouver dans un cimetière.

Interdit, il regarda autour de lui, conscient que son justaucorps rouge bordeaux était propre, que sa lame n'avait point goûtée le sang et que son heaume étincelait, fraîchement nettoyée la veille par un écuyer. Hormis le bruit occasionnel des bâtisses ravagées s'effondrant, Namur s'était tue. Ses habitants étaient là, pourtant, près de lui. Ils étaient allongés au sol, le ventre rougi, le visage figé à jamais. Ils étaient enterrés sous la masse des maisons brûlées, dont dépassait parfois une main, un pied, un vêtement enfilé à la hâte.

La ville était tombée en quarante minutes.

Namur n'avait point d'armée. Elle n'était point en état de guerre. Elle n'avait aucune raison- et aucune ressource- pour se défendre.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, bile au bord des lèvres, ne parvenant point à arracher le regard d'un petit corps recroquevillé contre une porte qui tenait miraculeusement encore debout, tandis que le mur alentour s'était écroulé. Le cadavre était noirci par la fumée et la poussière, mais portait une robe bleue sans fioritures et de petites chaussures noires. Ses longues boucles blondes n'avaient point été tout à fait souillées par la saleté. Sa tête était penchée de côté, masquant son visage au comte- ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant, car il savait que cette vision le hanterait sa vie durant.

La fillette tenait encore une poupée, serrée dans ses bras comme si le jouet pouvait la protéger contre son funeste sort.

Quel âge avait-elle? Guère plus de sept ou huit années, songea-t-il, le coeur flétri d'horreur. Quel était son nom? Il ne le saurait jamais. Où se trouvait sa famille? Certainement morte avant elle, la laissant à son tour mourir seule, effrayée, serrant sa petite poupée en reculant contre cette porte fermée. Quel était son crime? Pourquoi était-elle morte pour une guerre qui ne la concernait point, pour des rois qu'elle ne connaissait guère, pour des territoires où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds?

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, écrasant les débris, mais ne parvint point à s'arracher à sa contemplation horrifiée.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la Lady McGonagall s'arrêter, vêtue d'une robe noire, comme si elle était dans le deuil. Elle regarda longuement la fillette à son tour, mains croisées devant elle, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Je vous ai dit avant de quitter Edinbourg que trop de jeunes seigneurs s'en veulent aller guerroyer, sans savoir ce qui les attend.

Il ne put lui répondre, gorge serrée, et se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête, malgré son envie de hurler de rage et de peine.

-Eh bien, voici la vérité, conclut-elle tristement sans décrocher le regard de la fillette. Voici la guerre. J'espère qu'elle correspond pleinement à vos attentes.

-Ce n'est point guerre que cela, Madame, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

-Ah? Et qu'est-ce donc, comte?

-Tuerie. Massacre. Boucherie, dit-il après un court instant. Cette enfant...elle n'était point un soldat armé, point un prince conquérant...

-Mais ainsi est la réalité de la guerre, fusa la réplique. Croyez-vous que seulement les soldats meurent en bataille? J'ai vue mille guerres, Monsieur. Elles ressemblaient toutes à celle-ci, et étaient aussi inutiles dans leur manière.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, murmura-t-il d'une voix torturée.

-Et mille autre enfants sont morts ce matin, dans cette ville, acquiesça la dame avec un hochement de tête. Dix mille autres mourront au passage des armées dans les provinces ennemies, et la guerre finie, dix mille autres, rendus orphelins et incapables de se nourrir.

Le coeur de Ronald sembla battre dans sa gorge, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir formuler sa pensée.

-Si cela est ce que nous appelons victoire, je ne veux point en être, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, et il reprit,

-Devions-nous prendre Namur de cette manière? Que nenni. Ceci était une ville paisible, sans soldats, une ville de marchands et d'artisans, de paysans et de bourgeois. Et en quarante minutes, nous sommes parvenus à sa porte, avons lancé des boulets enflammés par-dessus les basses murailles, et avons regardé les habitants brûler, pris au piège par la sécurité de leurs propres murs. Si nous avions seulement montré nos soldats, fait étinceler nos lames au soleil, le gouverneur de la ville nous aurait donné la clef en mains propres avant midi.

Il devinait qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour le dévisager, et il regarda le petit corps recroquevillé sans le voir, à présent.

-Cela n'est point la méthode d'un gentilhomme, accusa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Un véritable chevalier prendrait les armes pour aller affronter sur le champ de bataille ses adversaires. Il n'assassinerait guère des petites filles dans leur foyer!

-Attention à vos paroles, comte, le prévint-elle à voix basse. Si vos propos sont rapportés au Roi de Hollande, vous les paierez amèrement.

-Laissez-moi donc les payer plutôt que de participer lâchement à cette farce, cracha-t-il.

-Tout doux, Monsieur. Namur n'est qu'un échauffement. Il y aura d'autres villes entre ici et la France, et vous pouvez être certain que le Roi de France entendra les plaintes des Flandres et de la Wallonie et rencontrera notre armée d'ici peu. Ce sera alors la bataille telle que vous l'escomptiez, mais n'oubliez point ceci- il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant lors d'une guerre: le Roi conquérant.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de salut et, avec un dernier regard pour la fillette défunte, s'éloigna, ramassant ses jupons par-dessus les corps éparpillés et les débris. Ronald la regarda s'éloigner, empli d'une amertume qui lui donnait la nausée, avant de s'approcher du petit corps.

Lady McGonagall contourna les restes éventrés du bâtiment et se trouva face à une jeune demoiselle au corps vigoureux qui s'arrêta en la voyant. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur noirci de la bâtisse, promenant autour d'elle un regard franchement dégoûté, et la Lady McGonagall soupira.

-Comme je viens d'en informer votre plus admirable prétendant, cessez de faire montre de votre haine envers cette situation, Lady Vane. Mis devant les mauvais yeux, vos regards vous coûteraient trop cher.

-Ceci n'est point la guerre, Madame, rétorqua Romilda avec un frisson de mépris. Ceci est une immondice n'ayant point lieu d'être.

-N'êtes-vous point au campement?

-Les maudits soldats de ce Roi Tom ont ramené les survivants comme butin. Ne me demandez point de vous conter ce qu'ils sont occupés à faire des femmes.

Une brève étincelle de dégoût traversa le regard de Lady McGonagall à son tour, avant que son masque ne retombe en place. Sa pupille favorite se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Vous avez vu le comte de Nîmes, donc?

-A l'instant. Il est aussi mécontent que vous de cette prise.

-Et aussi mécontent que _vous_ , ricana-t-elle. Ne mentez point, Madame- je vous connais depuis que je sais marcher.

Un sourire quelque peu tendre haussa un moment les traits vieillis de Lady McGonagall.

-Depuis avant cela, corrigea-t-elle. Je vous appris moi-même à marcher.

Il y eut un silence confortable, puis la plus âgée des deux dames reprit,

-Cela doit être la première fois que je parle avec Ronald sans évoquer votre nom. Doit-il être bouleversé pour en arriver là...

-Je ne compte toujours point l'épouser, Madame.

-J'entends vos raisons, mon enfant.

Lady McGonagall s'approcha d'elle et lui jeta un regard savant.

-Mais tentez dans ce cas d'assumer vos décisions en vous montrant moins malheureuse.

Romilda Vane ouvrit la bouche, sourcils froncés, mais déjà, Lady McGonagall s'éloignait.

...

La duchesse de Paris était une femme réputée pour son élégance remarquable bien que glaciale. Son nom, affilié de manière si proche de celui du Roi Drago, était connu des confins de l'Asie jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'Afrique. Pour certains, elle était une demoiselle d'une efficacité inédite. Pour d'autres, elle était adulée par le Diable afin de s'octroyer faveur et grâces. Pour d'autres encore, elle était la favorite cachée, celle que le Roi n'assumait guère afin de ne point compromettre la politique de la duchesse. L'on ne savait, si l'on ne la connaissait guère, démêler le vrai du faux- et peu de personnes au monde se pouvaient targuer de connaître Pansy Parkinson.

Cependant, demeurant qu'elle était l'un des personnages les plus importants de la politique européenne, l'on n'avait de cesse d'observer ses gestes, d'ouïr ses paroles et de la suivre du regard, qu'elle le désire ou non- et la duchesse de Paris était en ce sens comme le Roi et la Reine-mère, qui ne montraient à autrui que le masque qu'ils souhaitaient arborer et que les imbéciles et les courtisans estimaient le reflet de leur intérieur, sans jamais en être. Rester soi-même, répondre à ses propres pensées, se laisser gagner par ses propres pulsions, cela, jamais- l'on ne voyait de la duchesse que ce qu'elle laissait filtrer, ce qui était généralement peu.

La duchesse ne s'était jamais comportée jusqu'alors tel qu'elle le fit à cet instant précis. Serrant à le déchirer une lettre dans son poing droit, sa main gauche haussant ses jupes gris perle, laissant entrevoir des jupons d'un blanc mousseux et même, de temps à autre, l'éclat bref d'une jambe que l'on devinait fine, ceinte de blanc, dans de hauts talons de cuir noir rebrodés d'ivoire, joues d'ordinaire pâles colorées d'un rose léger, lèvres serrées et yeux soucieux, la duchesse de Paris, Pansy Parkinson, courut à travers Versailles.

Avec des exclamations de stupeur et des yeux écarquillés, les courtisans se poussaient, se bousculaient, se heurtaient dans leur hâte absolue de s'écarter du chemin de la duchesse- lorsqu'elle était en colère, se mettre sur la route de la jeune beauté équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort politique et social. De mémoire d'homme, nul n'avait jamais vu la confidente du Roi en un tel état.

Par ailleurs, Pansy ne jeta guère autour d'elle les regards hautains et méprisants dont elle avait le secret. Elle avançait, sans se soucier des observateurs, gravissant à toute vitesse les larges marches de marbre du château royal, ignorant les regards dont elle avait à peine conscience. Elle finit sa course folle devant une grande porte à double battant qui s'ouvrit devant elle, et elle s'engouffra dans la Salle du Conseil, endroit où elle faisait rarement apparition, n'étant point ministre de manière officielle, et une femme avec cela.

Dès que les lourdes portes se furent refermées derrière elle, laissant à peine entrevoir la salle et ses occupants, les courtisans entreprirent de jaser, de comploter et d'imaginer.

La duchesse de Paris, ayant passé le seuil, laissa retomber ses jupes et se concentra à calmer sa respiration, tout en promenant le regard autour de la pièce. Une longue table en bois de chêne, devant peser le poids de deux éléphants d'Afrique, trônait au centre de la salle sobrement décorée de bordeaux et d'ébène, dont les murs étaient découpés de larges fenêtres à la française donnant une vue impressionnante de la cour intérieure. Assis à la tête de l'immense tablée, le Roi de France, sobrement mais chèrement vêtu de noir rebrodé d'ivoire, était installé sur une chaise plus grande et détaillée que les autres. Tout autre observateur qu'elle aurait pensé que Drago s'ennuyait ferme, mais elle le connaissait comme s'il avait été son propre frère, et elle lut avec alarme la tension masquée dans ses épaules, son rictus méprisant figé, et son regard ombrageux.

À sa droite imminente se tenait le Cardinal Rogue, qui se tourna brièvement à son entrée avant de reprendre place et de croiser ses doigts osseux devant lui, une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage. À la gauche du monarque était la Reine-mère Narcissa, vêtue d'aubergine et de noir, une mantille également noire posée sur sa chevelure pâle. Elle offrit un léger hochement de tête à la duchesse, sans sourire, qui en disait long sur son inquiétude propre.

Théodore Nott, comte de Calais, se trouvait aux côtés de Narcissa, vêtu de vert-de-gris, et il eut un sourire franc quoique sombre pour son amie. Pansy eut préférée être écartelée vive que d'avouer éprouver des sentiments d'amitié pour quiconque, mais la vérité était que, si le comte pouvait s'avérer parfois strict, il était un roc pour elle et lui avait immensément manqué lors de son départ en Espagne- elle l'avait retrouvé le jour des noces royales, quelques semaines auparavant, avec une joie non feinte.

Assis dans le siège à côté du Premier Ministre se trouvait Blaise Zabini, qui, comme son voisin, s'était tourné à son entrée et l'avait brièvement dévisagé avant de reprendre sa position comme si elle n'existait point- un comportement qui irrita la duchesse au-delà du nécessaire. Balayant pour l'heure ses vexations avec le prince sicilien, Pansy s'avança d'un pas.

-Madame la duchesse, la salua le Roi. Prenez place, je vous prie.

La duchesse obéit, faisant ostensiblement le tour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Théodore de Calais au mépris du siège libre près de son fiancé. Elle se maudit de son choix peu habile dans l'instant qui suivit, puisqu'elle se tenait assise en diagonal du prince, et était obligée de poser le regard sur lui dès qu'elle souhaitait regarder quiconque d'autre. Elle ne pouvait cependant changer de place sans se montrer mesquine. Le satané Prince de Sicile remarqua son manège et la dévisagea avec un rictus moqueur. L'ignorant pointilleusement, la duchesse se pencha en avant et fixa le Roi.

-Je suis étonnée de ne point voir réunis ici vos Ministres, Sire, nota-t-elle.

-Je n'ai nul usage pour des politiciens de tous bords qui se contenteront de se contrer en vertu de leurs croyances personnelles, aux dépens de la politique à adopter pour le Royaume, répliqua-t-il. Étant donnée la situation, je ne désire, à cette heure, autour de moi que mes plus proches amis et conseillers- ce que vous êtes tous, chacun à votre manière.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le Roi se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit la main, regardant la duchesse avec un sourcil expectatif haussé. Pansy le regarda, puis se souvint subitement du courrier qu'elle portait et se pencha par-dessus la table pour poser la lettre dans la main ouverte du souverain- réalisant un instant trop tard qu'à ce geste, elle exposait pleinement son décolleté qui plongeait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine aux yeux du Prince de Sicile. Ce dernier se renfonça dans son siège, une expression à moitié moqueuse, à moitié sombre sur le visage- comme s'il la déshabillait des yeux. La duchesse frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard et se rassit, mortifiée, refusant de le montrer. Au lieu de lui donner cette satisfaction, elle le fixa, yeux plissés de haine, et remonta d'un coup sec son décolleté à la mode du jour. L'expression de Blaise sembla se décider alors sur la moquerie et il lui jeta un long regard narquois. Pansy eut envie de le gifler, mais inspira doucement, se retenant, et se tourna vers le Roi qui parcourait le courrier d'un des espions de la duchesse, situé en Flandres, du regard.

-Cela ne fait que confirmer les rapports de mes propres gens, finit-il par acquiesçer en roulant le courrier avant de le jeter sur la table.

Il se rassit pleinement dans son fauteuil, se passant les doigts sur les lèvres dans un geste traduisant sa nervosité, lorsque même son visage n'en faisait point montre.

-Je sais, reprit-il, que vos propres espions, à tous, vous auront renseigné sur la situation flamande. Tom de Hollande, pris par sa mégalomanie, son ambition et sa stupidité, a décidé de tenter de mettre l'Europe à sa botte. Les négociations menées auprès de la Reine de Hollande par la Reine-mère...

Il hocha brièvement la tête en signe de reconnaissance envers sa mère, qui reçut le remerciement silencieux avec un simple battement de cils qui montra qu'elle n'était point une statue.

-...ont hélas été recompensées par un échec, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant au vu de l'admiration fanatique que Bellatrix éprouve pour son époux. Le but final du Roi ennemi est de conquérir la France, mais pour l'heure il se contente, sur son chemin vers nos frontières, d'annexer les terres des Flandres et des plaines françaises...la guerre est inévitable.

Théodore de Calais fronça les sourcils et le Roi, qui ne manquait guère le moindre geste de la tablée, l'invita à parler d'un geste des doigts.

-La question réelle, Sire, déclara-t-il, est de savoir quelle politique nous devons adopter vis-à-vis des attaques de Tom.

-Précisément, acquiesça le Roi. Devons-nous nous murer derrière nos frontières, renforçant les défenses, y consacrer la majorité de nos forces, et attendre que Tom se brise de lassitude avant de lui porter le coup fatal? Ou devons-nous au contraire galoper au secours des terres prises par ce monarque, les protéger, les libérer et rencontrer le hollandais sur le terrain?

Il y eut un silence, puis Pansy décida de prendre la parole.

-Il est vrai, Sire, que je ne connais point la stratégie militaire-

-Alors taisez-vous, commanda le Premier Ministre d'une voix froidement amusée.

Elle l'ignora, tout comme elle ignora le ricanement peu discret du Prince de Sicile à ces mots. Se redressant quelque peu, la duchesse poursuivit comme s'il n'y eut jamais interruption.

-Mais je sais que les forces du Roi Tom sont grandes, et il a l'appui militaire du Roi d'Ecosse. Les piéger à nous attaquer me paraît la meilleure des solutions. Même eux ne peuvent éternellement résister à un siège à ciel ouvert de notre part. Les rencontrer cheval à cheval, lame à lame, serait suicidaire, Sire- ils ont l'avantage du nombre.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire, comme vous vous l'êtes vue indiquer, l'interrompit Blaise en se penchant en avant, yeux plissés de haine mais sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Sire, si Vernon reprend ses navires et fait débarquer nos hommes ailleurs, en Normandie ou à Calais, pendant que nos soldats se trouvent en lignes défensives proche de la frontière belge? Nous devons briser la vague avant qu'elle ne nous atteigne.

-Les vassaux sauront défendre les postes avancés en bord de mer, contra Narcissa de sa voix calme et glaciale. Cela est leur rôle. Je me dois de concourir aux mots de la duchesse de Paris- elle a raison.

Blaise pencha la tête, prêt à disputer respectueusement le point de la Reine-mère, et la duchesse sentit une vague de fureur la parcourir. Qu'il éprouve un pointilleux respect pour l'ancienne Reine, soit, cela était normal. Mais il était incapable de taire sa haine pour elle, de lui montrer, lors d'une réunion officielle, son respect, et elle en était humiliée.

-Je me dois de vous désavouer, Votre Majesté, intervint le Cardinal en se penchant légèrement en avant, dévisageant sa vieille amie. Vous semblez oublier la menace huguenote, qui, malgré les...évènements...de ces derniers mois, n'a point été résolue...les huguenots possèdent bien des postes en bord de mer. Béziers, Nîmes, La Rochelle, Royan...

Un silence pesant tomba autour de la table, chacun retenant son souffle. Depuis le départ de la Cour de la marquise de Royan, d'un accord tacite, nul n'avait osé prononcer son nom, ni devant le souverain, ni même en public- le sujet de la marquise était traité derrière les portes les plus fermement verrouillées. Ce fut comme si Hermione Granger n'avait jamais existé.

Le Roi braqua lentement un regard polaire sur le Cardinal, et Pansy put voir un frisson parcourir l'austère personnage. Elle s'en fut enorgueillie si elle-même ne craignait point tant la réaction du Roi.

-Le duc de La Rochelle, finit par déclarer le Roi d'une voix si glaciale que la température de la pièce sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés, m'est acquis par sa parole de gentilhomme comme par la gardienne que je lui ai octroyée.

-La comtesse de Béziers, acquiesça le Cardinal d'entre des dents serrées. Elle-même une fille, une soeur, une amie de huguenots, et qui le fut par ailleurs jusqu'à sa conversion lors de son entrée en Cour.

-La Rochelle et Béziers ne se lèveront point, poursuivit Drago comme s'il n'eut jamais été interrompu. Nîmes, sans doute...Alès, Aix, Arcachon, pourquoi non...mais pour l'heure ils se tiennent coites. Par la même évidence, ces villes se trouvent à des dizaines de lieues de la frontière flamande et, si les troupes de Vernon y débarquent, nous pourrons aisément les arrêter avant qu'ils ne nous piégent en nous prenant de dos.

-Royan demeure proche, et la route est directe entre cette cité et la frontière, rappela le Premier Ministre qui semblait fort décidé à creuser sa propre tombe, du moins aux yeux de Pansy.

Yeux orageux, le Roi dévisagea un moment le Cardinal, puis lança froidement,

-Royan demeurera à la Couronne, et je n'entendrai point un mot de plus là-dessus.

Le Cardinal, visiblement peu satisfait, ouvrit la bouche et le Roi ajouta pour étouffer sa réplique dans l'oeuf,

-La maîtresse des lieux ne s'y trouve point, donc Royan ne se prononçera guère en faveur de l'invasion écossaise eu égard de cette absence.

-Vous ne savez point qu'elle ne s'y trouve guère, le rebuta le Premier Ministre. Elle s'y cache peut-être.

Au grand étonnement de la tablée- hormis de Drago, qui arbora un rictus cynique lorsqu'elle parla- Pansy Parkinson refuta les insolences du Cardinal.

-La marquise de Royan ne s'y trouve guère, insista-t-elle. Ni à La Rochelle, ni Nîmes...il semble que la marquise se soit bonnement évanouie du mappemonde, comme elle devrait l'être de cette conversation. Sauf votre respect, Sire, la marquise est un moindre ennui à cette heure, avec Tom à nos portes...

Elle frissonna en sentant le regard sombre du Cardinal se braquer sur elle, calculateur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à répondre de son assurance plus tard. Après tout, seuls le Roi et elle savaient qu'elle était la seule personne autorisée à prononcer le nom de la marquise en sa présence, puisque cela était leur secret- le Roi lui ayant demandé, dès la fuite de la marquise de Versailles, de la retrouver, et de rendre priorité à cette mission par-delà toutes les autres. Et jusqu'à présent, la duchesse, au grand dam du Roi, devait s'avouer vaincue- la marquise semblant véritablement avoir disparu, une information qui rendait le monarque plus taciturne de jour en jour. Cependant, cela, le Cardinal ne le savait guère...

-Je vous sais de l'avis de Son Altesse, Monsieur le Cardinal, reprit le Roi, à vouloir foncer sur les troupes ennemies plutôt que de les attendre ici, de ce côté des frontières- tandis que ces dames souhaitent le contraire, par mesure de prudence. Mais qu'en songez-vous, Monsieur le Comte?

Théodore Nott retira ses lunettes de ses yeux, essuyant les verres tour à tour, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion. Puis il repoussa les lunettes contre son nez, se penchant en avant afin de s'imposer à la vue du Roi.

-La prudence de ces dames n'est point sans fondement, décréta-t-il. Mais je crois, comme le Premier Ministre, que les huguenots ne sont point de toute loyauté envers la Couronne. De plus, la Flandres tombera sous la poigne de Tom de Hollande si nous ne faisons rien- et de mieux, la stratégie qui amène les soldats ennemis à nos portes est celle qu'attend le Roi de Hollande de notre part.

La Reine-mère secoua lentement la tête, parcourant l'assemblée d'un regard incisif.

-Je me désole que les messieurs ne veulent qu'aller en découdre, au risque de voir anéanties leurs armées, décréta-t-elle. La duchesse et moi-même partageons sans nul doute la prudence des femmes- mais ce n'est point lâcheté que cela.

-Nous savons tous, ici, quel courage vous caractérise, Votre Majesté, ronronna le Prince de Sicile en omettant une nouvelle fois la duchesse de son compliment. Cependant, parfois la prudence, sans le désirer, amène à la perte.

-Oui, acquiesça Théodore. Parfois, l'on se doit de savoir frapper vite, et frapper fort.

-Et que faites-vous, je vous prie, des nombres conséquents des armées de Tom? l'interrompit la duchesse. Cela est bien beau de vouloir galoper épée au poing à la bastonnade, mais si cela doit vous coûter la victoire...si vous êtes vaincus dès la Flandres-

-Alors nous aurons le temps de regrouper à la frontière afin de la défendre, intervint le Cardinal.

Pansy eut un rictus de dépit, et elle sentit les yeux du Prince de Sicile sur elle. Provocatrice, elle tourna le regard vers lui pour constater qu'il la guettait avec des yeux voilés de dédain. Serrant les dents, elle résista à l'envie de lever un doigt en sa direction. Cet homme était l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé, autrefois...difficile à admettre, mais pourtant, chaque regard méprisant, chaque mot coupant l'atteignait au coeur, la blessant et l'humiliant sans faille. Elle plissa les yeux de fureur devant le mépris émanant de lui- il était clairement plus intéressé par le fait de l'atteindre que de participer avec sérieux à cette réunion.

Profitant du fait que la Reine-mère, le Comte de Calais et le Cardinal Rogue partent dans une grande dispute que le Roi suivait avec un intérêt limité, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, la duchesse se pencha et murmura pour les oreilles de Blaise seules,

-J'espère que votre politique de la guerre ouverte paiera, Votre Altesse, et que vous serez atteint d'une flèche perdue dès la première offensive.

Il haussa un sourcil, froidement amusé.

-En sommes-nous à nous souhaiter la mort, Madame? gronda-t-il du même ton. Du moins ma mort, de cette manière, servirait le Royaume. Mais si je tombe, que la France tombe avec moi, et que vous-même, à votre tour, soyez faite captive par le Roi de Hollande. J'entends que ses hommes sont forts friands des prisonnières de guerre.

Elle blêmit quelque peu, mais reprit avec un sourire mielleux,

-Avant cela, laissez-moi vous assurer que j'irai cracher sur votre tombe.

-Avec toute la salive que produit votre langue de vipère, ma chère promise, soyez certaine qu'il y aura ainsi de quoi y arroser les fleurs.

Il se pencha davantage par-dessus la table, offrant à la duchesse un sourire carnassier, et reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer,

-Mais soyez assurée d'une chose, Madame la duchesse. Dussé-je recevoir au front mille flèches, dix mille coups d'épée au travers du corps, je repousserai ma propre mort suffisamment longtemps pour rentrer à Versailles, vous épouser, et vous faire mienne dans le lit conjugal- ensuite, j'expirerai, certain de vous avoir procuré mille plaisirs si délicieux que vous vous haïrez votre vie durant de vous être laissée aller à ma volonté. Nul homme ne vous touchera jamais, après cela, tant ma mémoire restera imprégnée dans votre intimité, et vous vous languirez de mon toucher jusqu'à l'éternité- vous détesterez m'aimer.

Pansy inspira vivement, outrée. Néanmoins, si elle devait s'avérer parfaitement honnête avec elle-même- une chose qu'elle n'était certainement point prête à assumer- elle ne savait si son outrage était né des paroles du prince, ou s'il venait du fait que son corps entier semblait flamber sous la promesse décadente qu'il lui lançait et dont elle ne savait guère l'origine. Si Blaise Zabini avait la réputation d'être un séducteur de grande envergure, jamais la duchesse ne s'était trouvée dans la ligne de mire de ses avances- il avait toujours été un gentilhomme parfait avec elle, jusqu'à leurs fiançailles, lorsque sa propre fierté avait entamée leurs relations cordiales et avait poussée le prince à la haine.

Si Pansy avait appris une chose à propos du Prince de Sicile après une vie entière passée auprès de lui, c'était que Blaise Zabini ne faisait jamais de promesses qu'il ne pouvait tenir.

À sa grande colère, elle sentit ses joues rougir sous l'intensité séduisante du regard du prince, qui lui jeta une dernière oeillade langoureuse, alors même que ses lèvres se tordaient dans un rictus malsain, et il décrocha les yeux d'elle pour suivre à nouveau la conversation devant eux. S'exhortant au calme, abasourdie de sa réaction unique face au beau sicilien, la duchesse s'efforça de l'imiter, appliquant tout son sang-froid à oublier la courte discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le Méditerranéen.

La Reine-mère arborait le visage mécontent de quelqu'un venant de perdre la partie, et Pansy sentit son coeur sombrer. Ainsi donc, ce serait la guerre ouverte...elle se surprit à lancer un regard à Blaise, qui, lui, fixait le Roi. Serait-il blessé? Et s'il l'était...il venait de lui promettre que-

Tentant d'ignorer à nouveau les trémolos de désir inondant son bas-ventre à cette idée, Pansy tourna le regard vers Théodore, qui tapotait des doigts contre la table.

-Qui gouvernera en votre absence? demanda-t-il au Roi.

-Une excellente question, acquiesça le monarque. Le Prince de Sicile est mon meilleur général et m'accompagnera au front. Le Premier Ministre, bien que tout indiqué à la tâche, a une autre mission à mener à bien en mon nom...

La duchesse plissa les yeux tandis qu'un regard de connivence passait entre le Roi et son ancien tuteur.

-La Reine-mère, poursuivit Drago, se rendra en mon nom en Espagne près de la Reine Andromeda afin de négocier les renforts depuis Madrid. Le Roi d'Espagne m'a donné une épouse, et une part essentielle de notre alliance était notre soutien mutuel en temps de guerre comme de paix...

Aux côtés de la duchesse, Théodore Nott sembla se raidir, mais la duchesse l'ignora, se concentrant sur le visage du souverain.

-La Reine gouvernera en mon absence, décréta-t-il finalement.

Des exclamations stupéfaites accueillirent sa décision.

-La Reine? finit par déclarer le Cardinal en fronçant les sourcils. Sauf votre respect, Sire, la Reine n'est point française- le peuple comme la Cour accepteront difficilement son autorité.

-Les courtisans la dévoreront vive, affirma le Comte de Calais.

-De plus, Votre Majesté, poursuivit Severus Rogue, la Reine, pour toutes ses qualités, n'est guère éduquée à la politique et je crains que-

-Cela suffit, l'interrompit le Roi d'une voix coupante. La Reine gouvernera de manière officielle. De manière officieuse, je prendrai à distance toutes les décisions importantes et de plus, qui a dit qu'elle serait seule? Madame la duchesse, Monsieur le comte, vous demeurerez ici, à Versailles, près de mon épouse, et vous l'aiderez. Monsieur Nott, vous êtes son ami, vous détenez son affection et sa confiance, alors épaulez-là. Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous êtes ministre officieuse- nul besoin de vous décrire votre rôle...votre charge de travail connaîtra seulement une augmentation.

La duchesse hocha la tête, ne manquant point le regard que le Cardinal Rogue coulait à Théodore. Le Premier Ministre se tourna légèrement vers le Roi, bouche ouverte, comme pour parler, sans lâcher le comte du regard- ce dernier se tendit brusquement, et les deux hommes se guettèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, semblant mener une brève mais importante discussion avec leurs yeux seuls. Finalement, le Cardinal referma sèchement la bouche, mais continua d'épier le comte, yeux mi-clos. Se demandant ce qu'il en retournait, la duchesse, cependant, demanda,

-Quand partez-vous?

-Demain dès l'aube, annonça le Roi en se levant.

Tous, alors, dans le silence complet, se levèrent à leur tour en signe de respect, et le Roi Drago quitta la pièce, suivi par les autres. Blaise Zabini jeta à Pansy un regard méprisant avant de sortir, et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait point rêvée leur conversation à voix basse, puis elle se reprit et quitta la salle la dernière.

La guerre était déclarée. Nul temps de s'appesantir sur sa propre situation.

 **...**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Bon, résumons. D'abord, Delphini et Sirius qui s'enfoncent dans le sous-bois et pas forcément pour y faire les choses qu'on aimerait qu'ils fassent, ahem, ahem...d'ailleurs, êtes-vous aussi curieux que Sirius? Que fait Delphini? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à la Cour de Hollande? Pourquoi vouloir l'assassiner? Est-ce qu'elle ne veut simplement pas se marier, ou y a-t-il autre chose derrière sa tentative?**

 **Ensuite, Namur, la première ville visée par Tom, est tombée, et pas grâce à la prouesse militaire du tyran. Ron est dégoûté. Ce passage, tout comme celui avec Sirius et Delphini, n'était pas obligatoire mais je tenais tout de même à l'écrire. Lors d'une guerre, les civils sont, bien trop souvent, les premières victimes et le prétexte de la victoire passe avant la vie d'enfants et d'adultes paisibles...quand aux soldats, ils ne sont pas non plus forcément responsables ni d'accord avec leurs supérieurs. Je ne voulais pas écrire une guerre où seulement quelques braves guerriers tombent...il faut rendre hommage aux victimes silencieuses aussi.**

 **Et pour la réunion au sommet de la France, j'ai longuement hésité avant de la rédiger. D'abord, je ne savais pas quel PDV j'allais utiliser. Je voulais à l'origine utiliser Rogue, puis j'ai pensé à Drago mais le chapitre aurait été trop long, puis à Narcissa, et je me suis décidée sur Pansy puisque nous n'avons pas eu droit à son PDV depuis un certain moment, surtout en rapport avec Blaise. Blaise qui d'ailleurs use de son charme légendaire...qui ne laisse personne indifférent, même pas sa fiancée/ennemie/ex-amie/rivale (rayez la mention inutile).**

 **Bon, toujours pas de Hermione dans ce chapitre. Elle reviendra, évidemment, mais pour l'heure, il est temps de nouer d'autres trames...elle ne sera pas présente dans le prochain chapitre non plus, mais normalement revient dans celui d'après.**

 **Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que cette fiction vous plait autant. Je suis également soulagée de savoir que la scène entre Drago et Astoria au chapitre précédent ne vous a pas rebutés de votre lecture. La plupart d'entre vous avez bien compris que les moeurs de l'époque sont ce qu'ils sont et qu'à l'époque, personne ne vivait dans le monde des Bisounours. Drago a fait ce qui était nécessaire. Astoria également. Je sais que vous vous languissez des romances entre nos héros, et cela viendra- il y aura des lemon dans le futur, mais il faut aussi se concentrer un peu sur la trame de la fiction et pas seulement sur le Dramione/Ronilda/Blansy/Thestoria et j'en passe et des meilleures. Merci en tout cas de me suivre et d'apprécier Fleur de Lys autant que moi.**

 **A présent, à vos propres plumes pour me laisser une petite review. Donnez-moi vos impressions. Le Roi- je veux dire, l'auteure- veut tout savoir, tout! Et si vous ne me dites pas tout, j'enverrai Rogue se mêler de vos petites affaires, hein?**

 **La bise**

 **DIL.**

 **PS.: je reçois un nombre hallucinant de demandes de lecteurs étrangers me demandant de traduire cette fic en anglais. Si quelqu'un s'en sent le courage, envoyez-moi un MP, parce que je n'en ai tout simplement pas le temps.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Ah, mes chers, chers enfants. Il y avait longtemps, tiens. Je vous souhaite, sans plus vous retenir, une excellente lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **...**

La porte double s'ouvrit devant lui dès qu'il s'arrêta, et il fut, à ce geste, quelque peu rassuré- sans quoi il aurait sans doute, par pure lâcheté, abandonné sa quête et envoyé un messager à sa place. Il roula des épaules, mal à l'aise- la lâcheté était un sentiment dont il ne connaissait jusqu'alors guère le goût, qu'il trouva amer. Mais, en ce qui concernait la situation, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le Roi Drago passa les portes des appartements de son épouse.

Lors de leur nuit de noces, plusieurs semaines auparavant, il l'avait blessée, il en était conscient. Il savait également que ces blessures-là ne se peuvent guérir. C'était pourquoi, malgré son envie de s'expliquer sur son comportement, de se justifier, voire d'obtenir le pardon de l'Infante, il avait décidé de ne point l'approcher, et ne l'avait jusqu'à présent point vue à Versailles, puisqu'il n'avait guère donné à Astoria les fonctions officielles qui lui revenaient de droit en tant que Reine de France. Il s'était contenté de laisser le comte Théodore lui relater les faits et gestes de sa femme, puisque le comte passait la grande partie de son temps libre aux côtés de la Reine, ce pour quoi Drago lui était reconnaissant- que leur ami commun la console donc, puisque lui en était incapable.

Le Roi s'arrêta tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

Elle était assise dans un lourd fauteuil gris, un ouvrage de broderie représentant une fleur de lys dans son giron- un détail qu'il trouva, malgré lui, attendrissant. Malgré sa douleur, sa peine, la Reine était l'épouse d'un Malefoy et savait s'en souvenir. Il éprouva soudainement le besoin de la connaître un peu mieux, cette femme qu'il avait épousée, qu'il avait déflorée, et à qui il s'apprêtait à confier un Royaume- sans l'avoir jamais entendue prononcer le moindre mot.

Astoria regardait par une haute fenêtre à la française, un air de mélancolie tirant ses beaux traits sans parvenir à ternir leur éclat, et il sembla au Roi qu'elle avait maigri- difficile à savoir, puisqu'il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, le jour de leur mariage forcé. Elle portait avec une majesté innée une robe à la française jonquille cousue de fils d'or qui lui allait à ravir, et sa chevelure de jais était haussée en une coiffure compliquée qu'elle avait assurément prise à la duchesse de Paris. Il la vit se tendre à son entrée, puis elle amorça un geste pour se lever afin de saluer son époux d'une révérence.

Drago leva la main, l'arrêtant, et elle tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant, visage pâle. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mieux s'assurer de faire un héritier avant de partir en guerre, mais en la regardant, il éprouva un pincement de remords au coeur, et sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus lui imposer- leur imposer à tous les deux- le poids du devoir conjugal. La lignée des Malefoy mourrait avec lui, soit- et cette pensée le dérangea moins qu'elle n'aurait dû.

-Demeurez assise, Madame, l'invita-t-il.

Elle obéit sagement, mais ne se détendit point pour autant. Il éprouva secrètement un élan de révolte au nom de son épouse- toute sa vie, elle avait été élevée, dressée, modulée dans le seul but d'être soumise à ses désirs. Avait-elle un jour pu découvrir sa propre personnalité, ou était-elle condamnée à demeurer, jusque dans les confins de son propre esprit, l'épouse du Roi de France, et rien de plus?

Il hésita, puis s'installa dans un siège à côté de sa femme, et étouffa un soupir en la sentant se braquer. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, dépassé par les évènements, il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire, et finit par lâcher, presque malgré lui,

-Je suis désolé.

Elle sut immédiatement de quoi il retournait, et il vit l'ombre d'un sourire triste sur les lèvres parfaitement dessinées de la Reine.

-Ne le soyez point, Sire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cristalline qui le surprit. Vous avez pris votre dû- vous n'avez fait que votre devoir. Je sais que cela ne vous rendait point heureux. Au début...

Elle hésita, semblant chercher ses mots. Son français était parfait, put-il remarquer.

-Au début, je m'en pensais la cause, et en étais paniquée, avoua-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Quelle Reine de France me pouvais-je prétendre si je ne pouvais satisfaire aux besoins de mon époux? Quelle épouse étais-je si je ne savais contenter mon mari? Et puis je me suis souvenue d'une rumeur, d'une rumeur à propos d'une dame.

Il se tendit à son tour, mais elle ne lui laissa point le loisir de l'interrompre.

-Lorsque le cœur aime ailleurs, et le vin aidant, l'on ne fait point toujours les meilleurs choix, acheva-t-elle tandis que son rictus malheureux s'agrandissait.

Émerveillé, le Roi dévisagea son profil comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Tant de sagesse en une princesse si jeune, n'ayant rien connu de plus que les murailles d'une prison dorée à Madrid, était étonnant.

-L'on ne prononce point le nom de la marquise de Royan à Versailles, ces jours-ci, se contenta-t-il d'observer sans colère.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Aussi n'est-ce guère moi qui le prononce, Sire. Cela est dommage- je m'en faisais une joie de gagner son cœur à mon tour et de devenir son amie. Entre étrangères, nous nous devions le soutien...

Époustouflé par la grandeur d'âme de la Reine, Drago détourna brièvement les yeux. La regarder lui était douloureux- sa perfection était telle qu'il ne se sentait point digne d'elle, comme si elle eut été élevée bien au-dessus des Hommes, bien au-delà des Rois. Astoria de la dynastie Greengrass n'avait rien d'une femme normale, et il se prit à regretter à nouveau de ne guère la connaître avant d'aller offrir sa vie sur un champ de bataille.

-Je m'en vais quitter Versailles, Madame, déclara-t-il subitement.

Il ne put manquer le léger éclat de soulagement qui traversa le regard d'Astoria à ces paroles. Sans doute son épouse vivait-elle dans la crainte de lui, dans la peur qu'il ne visite à nouveau sa chambre et demande son dû conjugal...cette pensée le rendit malade, mais il tâcha de ne point en faire montre.

-La guerre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Il hocha la tête, et elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Je vous laisse le Royaume, déclara-t-il alors. Tâchez de gouverner en mon nom aussi bien que vous le puissiez. Soyez assurée, du reste, que vous ne serez point seule- la duchesse de Paris et le comte de Calais vous épauleront en mon absence.

Elle hésita, et il l'invita à parler, curieux.

-Cela est une excellente décision, Sire, dit-elle simplement. Je ne suis point apte à régner, et par ailleurs, je sais fort bien que les efforts de la duchesse et du comte seront meilleurs que les miens.

Abasourdi qu'elle ait compris que le pouvoir qu'il lui confiait n'était que poussière et ombrage, Drago se sentit perdre pied. La Reine sa femme était une personne qu'il n'eut jamais pu deviner- il se prit à regretter, non pour la première fois, d'être tombé éperdumment amoureux de Hermione. Sans elle, il se serait assurément pris de tendresse pour Astoria. Comme si elle suivait le chemin de ses pensées, la Reine murmura, détachant à nouveau le regard de lui,

-Vous ne m'aimerez jamais, Votre Majesté...n'est-ce point?

Il y eut un long silence, et Drago, presque malgré lui, se pencha légèrement pour saisir la main de son épouse. Elle sembla se raidir, mais il effectua de petits ronds du pouce sur le dos de ses doigts, et elle se détendit considérablement.

-Non, confirma-t-il doucement.

S'il escomptait devoir essuyer les larmes de son épouse, elle le surprit à nouveau en inspirant longuement, avant de hocher la tête.

-Espériez-vous que ce soit le cas? demanda-t-il, véritablement curieux.

Elle parut réfléchir sincèrement à sa question.

-Non, finit-elle par retourner avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Sans vouloir vous offenser, évidemment, Sire.

Elle lui jeta un regard mutin, et il se surprit à lui rendre son demi-sourire, amusé, soulagé à son tour. Astoria était une femme emplie de surprises- mais du moins, elle était honnête.

-Je vous propose une amitié, déclara-t-il subitement, décidant qu'il désirait réellement mieux connaître la jeune femme. Mon coeur n'est sans doute point vôtre à prendre, ni mien à donner...vous avez raison, Madame- j'aime la marquise.

Elle se contenta de l'observer, et le Roi se prit à remercier brièvement le ciel d'avoir mis sur son chemin des femmes de la trempe d'Astoria, de Pansy et de Hermione, toutes sachant, chacune à leur manière, le soutenir du mieux possible- Hermione en l'aimant en retour, Pansy en épaulant sa politique et Astoria en refusant de l'aimer.

-Je serais honorée d'être votre amie, Sire, murmura-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait légèrement.

Il fut attendri de constater que dans son excitation de trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui, elle lui serrait la main à son tour, bien loin de la méfiance qu'elle affichait ouvertement lorsqu'il était entré dans les lieux.

-Votre honneur n'atteint nullement les sommets du mien, Madame, l'assura-t-il avec un rictus apaisé. Ainsi soit-il, allons- vous serez mon amie, ma confidente, ma soeur, à défaut d'être mon épouse.

-Ainsi soit-il, fit-elle écho.

Presque à regrets, le monarque se leva, arrachant lentement sa main à celle de son épouse qui amorça un geste pour se lever.

-Je n'entends point recevoir de révérence de vous, Madame, jamais, déclara-t-il. Demeurez assise et laissez donc les moindres courtisans se lever au passage de leur Roi.

Il se pencha pour effectuer un baise-main à la Reine, d'excellente humeur à présent, et recula jusqu'à la porte.

-Sire?

Il se tourna vers elle, sourcil haussé.

-Essayez de rentrer vivant de cette guerre, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne serai point aise que mon ami se fasse tuer avant même que je n'apprenne à le connaître.

Il eut un rictus amusé et lui offrit une révérence.

-Je me ploie aux ordres de ma dame, lança-t-il d'un ton de plaisanterie et elle rit tout haut, le son cristallin se répercutant dans l'antichambre.

Il traversa la porte lorsqu'une question lui vint subitement. S'arrêtant, il lança par-dessus son épaule,

-Madame...?

-Oui, Sire?

-...quel âge avez-vous?

Les yeux d'Astoria retinrent les vestiges de son rire alors même que son sourire retombait pour devenir quelque peu mélancolique, comme si elle eut elle-même conscience de sa jeunesse avortée.

-J'ai seize ans depuis deux semaines, Sire.

...

-Je maintiens que cette mission est folie, mon cher.

Severus Rogue leva les yeux aux cieux, masquant toutefois tel comportement à la dame à ses côtés tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les jardins paisibles de Versailles. Peu de courtisans ni de serviteurs en cette matinée douce, annonciatrice du printemps nouveau- il eut fallu, pour les trouver, se rendre de l'autre flanc de l'imposant palais royal, en la Cour intérieure, car le Roi préparait à la guerre et tous, comme à l'ordinaire, l'imitaient. Aussi la Reine-mère Narcissa put-elle profiter d'un instant de calme absolu pour se promener une dernière fois en la présence de son plus loyal serviteur- car dès l'aube suivant, ils seraient séparés pour de longs mois, sinon toujours, et ne se pourraient correspondre que par plume et encrier.

-Cette mission n'est point folie, Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-il en tournant finalement son regard perçant vers elle. Tout le contraire- l'immobilité, sinon le soutien, des huguenots français demeure de la plus urgente importance. Le temps n'est plus à se déchirer entre français, point lorsque la moitié de l'Europe souhaite ardemment notre destruction...

-Pour cela, point de doute, l'interrompit sèchement Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, je ne puis qu'être piquée du choix de l'ambassadeur pour cette essentielle mission. Quelle sottise que celle de mon fils en cet instant, qu'il choisit un Cardinal, un fidèle du Pape, le tuteur de celui ayant emprisonné La Rochelle, pour s'en aller négocier avec des infidèles!

Le Cardinal tiqua, et Narcissa le remarqua avec un rictus glacial.

-Je ne nie guère votre capacité à la négoce, mon cher, reprit-elle. Cependant, le huguenot est têtu et brave, et verra votre présence telle une provocation...

-Ou tel un honneur, la rebuta le Premier Ministre. Je suis l'homme de confiance de Sa Majesté le Roi...je sais d'ores et déjà lesquels je m'en vais séduire d'abord, Madame, et ceux-là auront à coeur de convaincre leurs amis.

-Et comment, mon cher Severus, comptez-vous les séduire? Ne le prenez point à mal, mais vous avez autant d'amabilité et d'avenance que les barreaux de la Bastille.

Le Cardinal eut un fin sourire carnassier.

-J'en ferai appel à leur bon sens...

-En leur promettant...quoi, au juste? Tom de Hollande est huguenot, Severus. Il ne manquera point d'épargner les huguenots français, alors que les Malefoy les persécutent depuis des décennies...et Tom récompensera grassement ceux qui rejoindront sa cause en traîtres à leur Roi.

-Pour cela, Votre Majesté, faudrait-il encore que Tom gagne cette guerre...

-Ce qui ne manquera point d'arriver si la moitié du pays se tourne contre nous!

Narcissa s'arrêta, se tournant brusquement vers lui en une envolée élégante de dentelles blanches et de jupons noirs, sourcils froncés de colère.

-Faites envoyer le Comte de Calais à votre place, je vous en conjure, et demeurez ici à la régence. Cela serait autrement plus réfléchi que...

-Vous savez pourquoi le Roi a décidé d'inverser les rôles de Monsieur Nott et de moi-même, Madame. Théodore de Calais est l'ami de la Reine. Il a sa confiance...il saura la diriger en l'absence du Roi.

Narcissa leva les yeux sur le palais qui s'étendait devant eux, un air de mélancolie sur son ravissant visage.

-Je m'en vais à Madrid, rejoindre ma soeur aînée, Severus. Le Roi prétend que je me dois de maintenir les relations avec le plus puissant de nos alliés, mais nous savons tous les deux que cela est sa manière, bien à lui, de me protéger...j'eusse aimé naître mâle. Je serai mieux aise de porter épée au combat aux côtés de mon fils que de parcourir les morts corridors de l'Escurial...

-Et pourtant, le Roi a décidé de votre place, Majesté, tout comme il a décidé de la mienne.

La Reine-mère ne le regarda guère, yeux clairs parcourant toujours les hauts murs de la demeure royale comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait.

-Le Roi est idiot s'il croit que m'éloigner me protégera, murmura-t-elle subitement, voix faible.

Il y avait un relent de fatalisme dans ses propos, et Severus fronça les sourcils, coeur battant soudainement plus rapidement, alors qu'il se demanda ce que sa vieille amie signifiait par là.

-Madame...?

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons, Severus, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

-L'Espagne n'est point la mort, Madame...on en revient.

Elle lui offrit sa main à baiser avec un sourire qui l'alarma sans qu'il put réellement définir pourquoi, puis elle s'éloigna, ses dames d'atours la suivant de loin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut disparu à sa vue qu'il comprit avec horreur pourquoi ce sourire l'avait tant interpellé.

Jamais il n'avait, jusqu'alors, vu la Reine-mère montrer son désespoir.

...

Ronald Weasley, Comte de Nîmes, était un guerrier né. Cela, il en avait toujours été intimement persuadé- à dire le vrai, il y avait grande fierté, à son sens, d'être non seulement un parfait chevalier, mais aussi de savoir manier les armes avec une si extrême précision. Étant de stature carrée et naturellement musclée, le comte avait une affinité toute naturelle pour son épée, qui était grande et lourde, bien davantage que celles de ses amis- même Harry de La Rochelle préférait une lame plus fine. L'épée de Ronald était dépourvue des joyaux et ornements qui vêtissaient les armes de nombre de ses pairs- la sienne était de cuir et d'acier, et il misait sur l'utilisation et non sur la vanité.

Car si Namur, et Bruges, et d'autres villes étaient tombées rapidement, sous le feu nourri des catapultes du monarque hollandais, il s'avérait que Bruxelles était faite d'une autre étoffe, pourvue d'une armée professionnelle, entraînée, et les attendant de pied ferme, se sachant fort bien à prendre. Aussi fut-il ravi de constater, lorsque les forces hollandaises et écossaises s'avancèrent sous les murs de l'antique cité, que cette bataille en serait une, et non point un massacre barbare comme cela fut le cas pour leurs précédents sièges.

Durant deux jours et trois nuits, ils avaient campé sous les murailles de Bruxelles, se défendant à grand peine des pluies de flèches et d'huile bouillante, tandis que les catapultes s'actionnaient sans s'arrêter, arrachant des pierres épaisses aux flancs de la ville et faisant trembler le sol, mais sans toutefois parvenir à prendre la place. Puis, à l'aube du troisième jour, enfin, le mur sud s'effondra en un bruit tonitruant qui parvint à peine à couvrir les hurlements désespérés des malheureux qui se fussent trouvés précipités sous les débris.

Cependant, Bruxelles n'entendait point se rendre encore, et le cor sonna sans arrêt, appellant les soldats de la ville à leurs postes, tandis que Tom de Hollande, depuis l'abri de sa tente royale tendue de noir et d'argent, d'où il n'avait point sorti un pied depuis le début de l'attaque, ordonnait la première vague d'infanterie, qui devait pénétrer en la ville par la brèche et ouvrir l'immense portail de fer ouvragé de la cité, afin que les chevaliers montés, précédés d'une seconde vague d'infanterie et suivis d'une troisième, puissent violer le sanctuaire bruxellois.

Les portes furent ouvertes en moins de quatre heures de temps, et Ronald se tendit, enserrant fermement les rênes de son destrier alezan entre ses doigts gantés, l'autre main au pommeau de son épée. À présent, il se pourrait battre. Il attendit l'ordre, mâchoire contractée, prenant garde de tourner les yeux loin du soleil matinal, qui brillait telle une géante ostie dans le bleu sans faille du ciel printanier.

Un grondement de sabots s'éleva depuis l'enceinte de la cité, suffisamment élevée pour couvrir quelque peu le bruit des combats se poursuivant à l'intérieur, et il fronça les sourcils, hésitant.

Par la porte ouverte, alors, des dizaines de cavaliers s'avancèrent au grand galop, surgissant à travers la plaine devant la ville, leurs nombres croissant d'instant en instant. Écarquillant les yeux, Ronald comprit, et, lâchant un fil de jurons qu'il n'eut osé répéter devant sa mère, il chercha du regard une silhouette parmi les rangs. La trouvant, il y poussa sa monture.

-Bon sang de Dieu, grogna Seamus Finnegan lorsque Ronald le rejoignit. Mais qu'est-ce que...

-C'était un piège, lança le comte d'une voix enragée. Les bruxellois savaient que la ville allait tomber. Alors ils ont fait mine d'être moins nombreux que nous le pensions, et attendu que nous lançions près d'un quart de notre infanterie à travers la brèche pour les massacrer, puis ont eux-même ouvert la porte pour nous charger en profitant de l'effet de surprise...

-Combien d'hommes comptait la première vague d'infanterie?

-Environ neuf mille...

-Bordel!

Joues rougissant d'instant en instant, signe de sa fureur montante, Lord Finnegan s'évertua à jurer tout haut à son tour. Le comte l'ignora, regardant, lèvres serrées, la vague de chevaliers bruxellois galopant vers eux à grands renforts de cris sanguinaires. Les nombres semblaient équilibrés...

Seamus Finnegan tira vivement son épée de son fourreau avec un bruit lugubre de fer contre fer, et la lame étincela au soleil. Ronald l'imita, et les deux chevaliers échangèrent un dernier regard lourd de sens avant que l'ordre d'avancer fut enfin donné.

Le comte lança son destrier dans la bataille, galopant, épée au poing, ignorant tout hormis le chemin caillouteux qui s'ouvrait devant lui. S'engouffrant dans la brèche laissée par un soldat qui tomba devant lui, atteint d'une flèche, occultant à dessein le craquement nauséabond des os du malheureux lorsque son cheval le piétina, Ronald leva légèrement le bras alors que ses yeux clairs se rivaient sur un chevalier qui l'approchait à vitesse égale, monté sur un cheval déjà écumant de sueur. Le bruxellois s'arma à son tour, et alors que les montures s'alignaient à la tête, il porta son épée vers l'avant, tentant tout bonnement de décapiter le comte, qui esquiva habilement le coup en se couchant sur l'encolure de son cheval et répliqua en sectionnant l'antérieur du cheval ennemi. La bête s'effondra sur son cavalier avec un hennissement de douleur pure, mais Ronald ne demeura point à achever son adversaire, se lançant pleinement dans la mêlée, son épée tournoyant sous le soleil matinal, aspergeant de gouttelettes rubis les hanches de sa monture.

...

-J'eusse cru que vous aimeriez voir ceci, ma dame.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut le grattement sec d'une plume contre un papier. Le silence n'était interrompu que par l'occasionnelle abeille s'aventurant dans la plaine fleurie entre les tentes dressées, et, au loin, comme un mirage, les cris, les explosions et les éboulis des deux armées se rencontrant devant la ville de Bruxelles.

Le Roi Tom de Hollande finit par se détourner de l'entrée de sa tente, coupe en or sertie de diamants en une main, sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

-Ne faites point la sourde oreille, Bella. Je suis votre époux et maître, et lorsque je daigne vous adresser la parole, vous me répondrez...ou vous en subirez les conséquences.

La Reine Bellatrix, joliment vêtue de pourpre aux dentelles noires, assise derrière l'imposant bureau qui trônait dans la tente royale, leva les yeux de sa correspondance.

-Il se peut, renifla-t-elle d'entre des dents serrées, que j'aime les conséquences de ma désobéissance, Sire.

Un rictus narquois vint jouer autour des lèvres de son époux.

-Je puis vous assurer, ma chère Bella, que même vous avez un seuil de tolérance à la douleur. Il vient un moment, femme, où la douleur cesse d'être plaisir pour vous envelopper pleinement de sa noirceur...venez ici. Immédiatement.

Réprimant un soupir, la Reine obéit, rejoignit son mari qui écarta à nouveau les pans de la tente. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils contre le soleil matinal, ses yeux d'onyx se portant sur Bruxelles, non loin, aux tours fumantes et noires, puis se baissant sur les deux armées enchêvetrées à ses portes.

-Un beau spectacle, lança-t-elle sèchement. Cependant, Sire, des beaux spectacles, j'aurai tout à loisir d'en mirer lorsque sera retrouvée ma fille.

Tom ne la regarda point pour répliquer,

-Il eut fallu que vous me fassiez d'autres enfants, femme, et de préférence des fils. Si à présent vous courrez tant derrière Delphini, c'est que vous n'avez guère été capable d'accomplir pleinement votre rôle, et vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même de n'avoir point d'héritier digne de ce nom.

L'outrage s'inscrivit sur le visage de la Reine alors qu'il daigna enfin se tourner vers elle.

-Des nouvelles, ma mie...?

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Delphini demeure introuvable. Je veux que des têtes tombent, Sire! Je veux tripler la mise sur sa tête vivante, et je veux que vos ministres paient le prix de ce qui est leur incompétence...et non la mienne!

-Si des têtes doivent tomber, Bellatrix, la vôtre en fera partie, la prévint-il à voix basse. À cause de votre incompétence en matière de conception, la princesse est ma seule héritière...la dernière des Jedusor. Or si elle a disparu...il me faudra un autre héritier, un que vous voici trop âgée pour me donner, à présent. Je sais que vous n'avez plus eu vos sangs depuis deux années, à présent...

Il se tourna vers son épouse, un sourire monstrueux aux lèvres, et elle frémit, yeux écarquillés.

-Vous n'y pensez point, Sire, murmura-t-elle. Je suis votre Reine. Votre épouse. Je vous suis loyale depuis le jour où vous m'avez faite vôtre...

-Et je suis persuadé que ma prochaine Reine le sera tout autant, ronronna-t-il. Certes, il me sera difficile de retrouver une princesse aussi dévouée à ma cause que vous l'êtes...mais j'ai de parfaits arguments pour convaincre...et personne n'est indispensable. À présent, ma chère...sachez que vous avez jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre pour retrouver ma fille. Sinon...

Il se pencha vers elle et la baisa à la commissure des lèvres tandis qu'elle demeurait figée.

-Profitez bien du spectacle, Madame, murmura-t-il avec une tendresse démentie par l'éclat glacial de son regard.

Bellatrix obéit, se tournant lentement vers les combats au lointain, son époux à ses côtés, l'esprit en désarroi.

...

Blaise Zabini, épée au côté, vêtu d'une étincelante armure neuve, pénétra dans le bureau du Roi de France sans se faire annoncer- il n'en avait point besoin, étant l'un des meilleurs généraux de l'Histoire de la nation, et sachant fort bien que son ami ne serait guère occupé à des poursuites plus licencieuses, ou qui mériteraient dans tous les cas une intimité certaine- Drago ne s'adonnait plus à ces pratiques depuis sa brève liaison avec la marquise de Royan.

Il trouva le Roi assis derrière son bureau, sur lequel était étirée une carte des Flandres. Des chevaux de plomb gravés aux armoiries des principaux combattants étaient dispersés ça et là, tandis que le monarque, sourcils légèrement froncés, se concentrait, à l'évidence, sur sa stratégie militaire. Réprimant un soupir, le prince de Sicile lança en s'approchant,

-Sire, nous avons révisée notre stratégie- qui est brillante, par ailleurs. En revanche, l'armée n'attend que vous pour quitter Versailles- tout est prêt.

Le Roi ne répondit point durant un certain temps, et Blaise en profita pour détailler son armure rehaussée d'argent. Le souverain était clairement sur le départ.

-Mes éclaireurs disent que Tom est à Bruxelles, décréta finalement le souverain en désignant un point noir sur la carte, devant lequel étaient amassés plusieurs chevaux de plomb. La ville ne tombera point sans un conflit qui pourra durer des semaines.

-Vous désirez que nous nous rendions à Bruxelles, Sire, plutôt que d'attendre Tom à Charleroi?

-Bruxelles est entourée de plaines, acquiesça le Roi. Il y a de la place pour une bataille rangée...

Il avança plusieurs chevaux depuis Charleroi vers Bruxelles.

-Nous pourrions prendre l'armée de Tom des trois côtés, comme ceci- sud, sud-ouest, et sud-est, en concentrant la majorité de nos forces sur les flancs, et en plaçant l'infanterie derrière, afin qu'elle pousse l'armée ennemie vers la ville. De là, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que, harcelés par les flèches bruxelloises et par nos forces, les soldats de Tom soient débordés...et que nous gagnions la bataille.

-Sire, Bruxelles est à plusieurs jours de marche. La ville ne tiendra peut-être point jusque là.

-Mes éclaireurs me rapportent que la ville peut tenir, au contraire. Ayant entendu parler des attaques hollandaises contre d'autres villes des Flandres- et Tom de Hollande a, jusqu'à présent, bel et bien réussi son pari, le maudit- Bruxelles, se sachant en danger, a entreposé armes, munitions et vivres dans les égouts de la ville. Ainsi, si même les murs tombent, les habitants et l'armée de ce lieu auront tout à loisir de poursuivre la défense...du moins le temps qu'il nous faudra pour y parvenir et les en libérer.

Le prince de Sicile plissa les lèvres.

-Nous aurons à loisir de discuter de cela en cours de route, Sire, céda-t-il. Cependant, votre cheval est sellé, et quatre régiments d'infanterie, six rangées d'archers de trente, et un régiment de lanciers ont quitté Versailles avant l'aube, afin de prendre de l'avance. De même, j'ai ordonné que les caravanes de vivres soient dépêchés, sous la protection de cent dix chevaliers. Ne demeure que le gros de nos forces ayant rallié Versailles, et nous-mêmes.

Le Roi hocha la tête, silencieux, puis leva les yeux vers son ami, qui put y lire une détermination farouche qui l'étonna quelque peu. Drago avait beau être un excellent combattant et un cavalier hors pair, il ne s'était jamais avancé sur un champ de bataille par manque d'occasion. Le prince de Sicile avait lui-même fait ses armes face aux Turcs quelque quatre saisons auparavant, et il devait s'avouer que l'adrénaline mortifère des combats lui manquait quelque peu.

Le Roi lui emboîta le pas et ce fut côte à côte qu'ils quittèrent le palais pour se retrouver dans la Cour d'Honneur. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, n'avait-on vu pareil monde à Versailles- partout où portaient les yeux, ce n'était qu'une vague uniforme de bleu roi frappé de fleurs de lys d'or. La foule se bousculait quelque peu, les chevaliers montés faisant caracoler fièrement leurs montures, en grande armure et épée au côté, les fantassins et les soldats d'infanterie obéissant aux ordres hurlés de leurs officiers, les hommes de belle noblesse commandant déjà à leurs armées personnelles. Quelques dames s'étaient penchées aux fenêtres, secouant leurs mouchoirs à leurs époux et frères, et retenant leurs rejetons qui se pressaient de trop près aux vitres.

Devant les marches, deux écuyers tenaient des chevaux- l'étalon noir du souverain français, et le hongre bai-brun du prince. Près de la porte se tenaient la Reine, le Premier Ministre, la duchesse de Paris et le comte de Calais, venant saluer le départ. Le Roi adressa un baise-main à son épouse, sans un mot, mais lui rendit le faible sourire qu'elle arborait, puis passa au Cardinal Rogue.

-Ma mère...?

-Partie déjà, confirma le Cardinal à voix basse, ses yeux perçants parcourant la foule amassée. Sa voiture, aux armoiries drapées, a quittée Versailles au petit jour, accompagnée de vingt gardes à cheval.

Le Roi ne répondit guère, mais le Cardinal eut pu jurer voir un éclat de soulagement en son regard.

-Et vous-même?

-Je quitterai Versailles ce soir, affirma Severus Rogue. Que Dieu bénisse la France, et que Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, veille sur vous.

Drago hocha la tête, et ignora la révérence du Premier Ministre pour se tourner vers Pansy Parkinson. La belle duchesse, toute de perle vêtue, lui adressa un petit rictus amusé, mais il vit la manière dont sa gorge sembla se serrer.

-Vous avez le droit de pleurer, lança-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

-Ne fussiez-vous point mon Roi, je vous eusse administré un genou à l'entrejambe pour avoir osé me débiter une ânerie pareille, se révolta-t-elle et il ricana. Je vous souhaite toute la grâce divine, Sire.

-Vous feriez-vous dévote, Madame? la moqua-t-il sans méchanceté.

-Ah, allez donc mourir, en ce cas, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il lui saisit la main pour la baiser, une marque de grand respect de la part d'un souverain tel que lui à l'une de ses sujettes, il sentit clairement les doigts de la duchesse se resserrer autour des siens, sans doute dans l'espoir de ne jamais devoir lâcher son ami.

-Je reviendrai, promit-il à voix basse.

-Vous avez intérêt, répondit-elle du même ton. Si vous mourrez là-bas, je vous tuerai.

Il se sépara de son amie à regret et se dirigea, enfin, vers Théodore Nott, qui, affichant toujours son austérité naturelle, semblait s'ennuyer ferme sous le soleil matinal.

-Veillez sur elle, murmura le Roi à voix basse. Sur elles...toutes les deux.

-En ce qui concerne votre épouse, Sire, je vous le jure, affirma le Comte. Pour ce qui est de la duchesse de Paris, j'aurai plus tôt fait d'apprivoiser un tigre que de la voir me laisser prendre soin de sa personne.

Le Roi ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

-Certes, s'amusa-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Vous auriez dû, en tant que mon ami, en tant que mon vassal, m'accompagner au front. Cependant, je vous confie l'un de mes biens les plus précieux- tâchez d'en prendre soin, Monsieur. Dut-il arriver à Astoria plus de malheur qu'elle n'en connaît à cette heure, je vous tuerai, ami ou non. Est-ce clair?

-Naturellement, Sire.

Le Roi se détourna de lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour aller empoigner les rênes de sa monture. Il eut cru voir un éclat de défi dans les yeux du Comte lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la Reine, mais sans doute le soleil jouait-il des ombres.

Le prince de Sicile salua la Reine, puis le Cardinal, d'une révérence, et observa le visage de sa promise en s'approchant d'elle. Ses traits fins et élégants se tirèrent à son approche, et il sentit un rictus malveillant étirer ses lèvres.

-Ne faites point cette tête, Madame, commanda-t-il. Vous voici bien enlaidie, vous qui, sans cela, êtes la beauté et la grâce personnifiées.

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais il ne manqua point de remarquer, avec satisfaction, la légère rougeur qui vint saupoudrer ses joues au compliment- qui, par ailleurs, était entièrement sincère. Il eut fallu être aveugle pour ne point noter la beauté de la duchesse, malgré l'air glacial qu'elle traînait en permanence avec elle.

-J'eusse voulu vous dire de ne point vous faire tuer, Votre Altesse, lança-t-elle d'une voix coupante, mais à la vérité, vous êtes assez sot pour vous jeter sur la première épée venue.

-Sot? Je crois, Madame, que le mot que vous cherchez est brave.

-Bravoure, sottise...la définition que donnent les hommes à cela diffère de celle que lui donnent les femmes, Votre Altesse.

-Si je ne vous connaissais guère mieux, Madame, j'eusse cru que vous me complimentiez.

La rougeur de la duchesse s'accrut quelque peu, et il sentit un ronronnement de plaisir au fond de ses entrailles.

-Je vous ai dit que je vous épouserais, Madame la duchesse, et c'est ce que je vais faire, promit-il. Que vous souhaitiez ma mort ou non n'y change rien.

Elle le regarda, yeux émeraude plissés, et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa visiblement et lui offrit une révérence.

-Bon voyage, Votre Altesse, dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

-Faites préparer du Champagne pour mon retour, Madame, rétorqua-t-il.

Il la dépassa, trouvant ce geste étonnament difficile- il eut pu demeurer des heures à se disputer avec Pansy Parkinson et, pour toute sa bravoure- et non sottise, se dit-il- affichée, il ne savait, à la vérité, s'il en reviendrait. Aussi, lorsqu'il eut salué le comte de Calais, revint-il sur ses pas pour saisir la main gantée d'une duchesse aux yeux écarquillés de surprise pour lui baiser les doigts, ses yeux ne quittant guère les siens.

-Je vous laisserai un autre baiser pour vous assurer de mon bon souvenir, Madame, l'assura-t-il à voix basse en laissant retomber sa main, mais je crains qu'il y ait trop d'yeux innocents ici.

Avec un clin d'oeil insolent, il rejoignit le Roi et sauta prestement en selle. Les portes de la Cour s'ouvraient et ce fut un immense cri de guerre qui accompagna le Roi et son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils poussèrent leurs chevaux au trot, quittant le palais pour s'élancer sur la Route Royale. Blaise ne put résister à l'envie de se retourner brièvement, ses yeux rencontrant aussitôt la demoiselle de perle vêtue, dont la silhouette s'éloignait rapidement. Elle se tenait sur le perron du palais, mains croisées contre son corsage, comme en prière.

Ce fut une étrange amertume qui accompagna le prince lorsqu'il la perdit de vue.

...

 **Ta-dam!**

 **Bon, alors, dans ce chapitre, on a eu droit à Ron, encore une fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi autant d'entre vous détestez Ron. Il est mignon dans cette fic, et ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait barrière entre Hermione et Drago. Enfin, les choses commencent à démarrer niveau guerre. Bruxelles tient bon...mais pour combien de temps, et le Roi y parviendra-t-il avant que la ville ne tombe?**

 **Bellatrix se fait toujours du souci pour sa fille, et Tom...ben Tom n'en a rien à foutre, en fait. Il a du monde sur le coup, mais il a trouvée une meilleure solution que d'attendre le retour de Delphini en se tournant les pouces...et ça, ça ne sent pas très bon pour la Reine de Hollande. Alors l'écartera-t-il pour épouser une jeune fille plus fertile, qui lui donnera le fils dont il a toujours rêvé?**

 **Narcissa et Severus ont une dernière conversation avant de se quitter pour un petit moment, elle pour Madrid, et lui pour aller convaincre les Huguenots français de "S'il vous plaît faites pas les cons si vous rejoignez la Hollande on est cuits". Je vous laisse déduire de vous-mêmes ce qu'il peut se passer de ce côté-là...**

 **Et Astoria et Drago font table rase du passé, ce qui est bien. On espère qu'ils deviendront potes et qu'ils feront griller des chamallows autour d'un feu de camp en attendant le retour de Hermione et que Théo passe à l'action, hein. Nan j'déconne, on est dans Fleur de Lys, là. Les chamallows n'existent pas encore.**

 **Au prochain chapitre, hé, hé. Et bien, nous aurons le retour de plusieurs personnages, hé, hé. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Hé, hé. Non en fait, vous ne voyez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas l'auteur, mais bon, imaginez. Hermione? Sirius? Harry? Ou d'autres personnages? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Bon! Sur ces entrefaites, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à bientôt sur DMEDG.**

 **PS. Je voulais vous remercier, une fois de plus, de suivre cette fic, malgré mes (longues) absences parfois. J'ai dit que je la finirai et ce sera bel et bien le cas, mais je sais que ça peut être frustrant et difficile pour vous, d'autant qu'il y a plein de personnages à suivre, plein de PDV différents. Merci, donc, de continuer à me suivre et à m'apporter votre amitié, Louille, BichePotter, Swangranger, Avasoreintino (oui, j'ai dû vérifier deux fois l'orthographe, non, je ne regrette rien), Black Banshee, FranMalefoySalavatore, Petitestef, Nedwige Stark, Clayre95, Kokechi, Perhentian, S0II, tulusito, AydenQuileute, Aliserre, Petite plume de folie, Lue Chou, louisema44, Lia9794, Sol.2a, tous les autres, tous les guest, et tous ceux qui font que cette fic continue à être écrite même quand je n'ai pas le temps. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver! Merci et bisous à tous!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A-ha! Vous avez vu la rapidité de publication cette fois, hein? J'étais inspirée pour ce chapitre dont j'avais prévu les grandes lignes depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

 **...**

Ronald porta un coup d'épée au soldat face à lui, tranchant aussitôt sa trachée en une gerbée de rouge rubis qui vint colorer le bleu du ciel ensoleillé. Il ne s'attarda guère sur le visage inconnu du mourant, ni sur le râle désespéré qui s'arracha à ce qu'il restait de sa gorge, se contentant d'essuyer le sang et la sueur qui tombaient à grosses gouttelettes dans ses yeux clairs.

La guerre ne ressemblait point à ce qu'on lui avait conté, où les soldats en rangées établies offraient de belles morts à leurs adversaires, le récit que l'on en faisait dans les chants.

Rien n'eut pu le préparer à la puanteur. La mort, semblait-il, avait une odeur, même lorsqu'elle était fraîche, une odeur qui se distillait à des lieues et qui le glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Il sentait aussi très nettement l'odeur immonde des hommes relâchant leurs corps dans leurs derniers instants, et le champ de bataille sentait aussi sûrement la pisse et la merde que le plus crasseux des cloaques de la Cour des Miracles. La mort avait également un goût- un goût ferreux et amer qui tapissait sa langue et qui, il le savait, ne partirait point en une seule beuverie. Rien, non plus, n'eut pu le préparer aux bruitages alentour- se mêlant au chant du fer se croisant et aux hennissements des chevaux paniqués s'ajoutaient les cris de frayeur, de douleur, les gargouillis infâmes des âmes se rendant à Dieu, les gémissements et les grognements d'effort. Enfin, rien n'eut pu le préparer au désordre qui régnait en maître, aux chevaux privés de leurs cavaliers chutant dans la boue qu'ils faisaient naître sous leurs sabots, aux hommes courant en tous sens, trébuchant régulièrement sur les cadavres parsemant le champ, ni à la manière dont lui-même avait peine à se maintenir en équilibre tandis que ses bottes glissaient sans arrêt sur le sang recouvrant l'herbe. Il avait rapidement abandonné son cheval, dont l'œil avait été crevé par une flèche, et avançait à tâtons, les membres épuisés mais l'instinct de survie le poussant de l'avant, épée au poing, utilisant le champ de bataille à son avantage, se cachant occasionnellement derrière les corps éventrés des chevaux afin de se protéger des volées de flèches tirées depuis les remparts. Il n'eut su dire qui, des Hollandais ou des Flamands, gagnaient la partie- pour l'heure, son seul souci était de se maintenir en vie. Il ne devait qu'à la chance de n'avoir point été sévèrement touché pour l'instant- une épée avait effleurée la jointure de son cou, là où s'arrêtait son armure, tirant du sang qui séchait déjà, et il savait que le lendemain, son corps pâle serait zébré de noir. Il s'était au demeurant délesté de son heaume, qui servait peu et gênait beaucoup.

Un hennissement de douleur attira son regard à sa gauche, et il posa les yeux sur un cheval cabré, à quelques pieds à peine, qui retomba lourdement sur son dos, tandis que le cavalier décapitait, d'un seul bras puissant, le soldat venant d'abattre sa monture. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant à la fois la monture et l'harnachement. Le cheval avait été tué d'une lance au-travers de son poitrail, et Ronald se précipita, maudissant son armure clinquante qui le privait de son agilité, pour aider le cavalier de la bête à retirer sa jambe coincée de sous le cheval.

-Merci, grogna une voix bourrue, et il sourit.

-Lady Vane, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta tandis qu'il la hissait sur pieds, yeux écarquillés et lèvres entrouvertes, le dévisageant. Le comte en profita pour la détailler à son tour- elle souffrait de plusieurs coupures aux poignets, et arborait un bleu violacé sous son œil gauche, mais hormis cela, elle semblait en bon état. Il était évident, en ces conditions, d'oublier qu'ils ne s'étaient point parlés depuis leur arrivée sur le continent.

-Comte, le salua-t-elle bien à sa manière.

Un petit sourire vint hausser les lèvres de la demoiselle.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie de vous savoir en vie, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

-M'en croyiez-vous incapable?

Elle sourit, secouant la tête, une mèche de cheveux noirs s'échappant de sa tresse.

-Certes non, Monsieur. Vous avez toute l'ardeur d'un Écossais.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Ronald lui jeta un sourire espiègle.

-Je ne puis mourir, Madame, que vous n'ayez apportée de réponse à ma question. M'épouserez-vous?

Elle éclata de rire, un son cristallin et animé qui se répercuta autour du champ de bataille, résonnant par-delà les bruits des hommes se battant et mourant autour d'eux, et le comte sentit son cœur se réchauffer, comme si elle écartait, par ce simple geste, l'horreur régnant.

-Ma foi, Comte, s'amusa-t-elle, vous le mériteriez bien!

Elle fut saisie d'un nouvel éclat de rire, semblable à un ange qui écarterait ainsi la bataille de leurs côtés, et ce fut alors- entouré par la haine d'autrui, par la terreur et par la laideur- que Ronald Weasley découvrit qu'il était amoureux de Romilda Vane.

Yeux d'onyx pétillants, l'Amazone écossaise inspira alors.

-En ce cas, _ou_ -

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, prise d'un haut-le-corps violent, et le comte de Nîmes baissa son regard sur la flèche qui dépassait de la poitrine de Lady Romilda, la tête, normalement de fer étincelant, luisant de sang frais. Une grosse goutte vint s'en détacher sous ses yeux, s'écrasant sur la botte de la jeune femme, et il releva le regard vers le sien, tout lui semblant se dérouler au ralenti.

Lentement, doucement, avec la grâce innée qui lui était propre, Lady Romilda tomba à la renverse, basculant par-dessus le cadavre de son cheval. Ronald la regarda tomber, yeux écarquillés, incapable d'un geste, son épée pendant mollement à son côté. Le bruit cessa autour de lui, le mouvement, tout ce qui n'était pas Lady Romilda n'exista plus en son âme. Il sentit son épée lui glisser entre les doigts et ne chercha point à le rattraper, et ce ne fut qu'en entendant le fer claquer au sol qu'il s'avança, contournant le cheval lentement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se lève, qu'elle brise la flèche et se l'arrache du corps en maudissant ces sales flamands...

Mais elle n'en fit rien, et il s'arrêta à hauteur de sa tête. Ses beaux yeux sombres étaient toujours ouverts, ses lèvres toujours figées en un sourire hilare. Mais son corps s'était effondré en adoptant une posture peu naturelle, jambes enchevêtrées et bras écartés, et sa chute avait propulsée la flèche encore plus à travers son cœur, la pointe laissant toujours couler du sang vers son sein.

Ronald s'agenouilla, ignorant la douleur imposée par l'armure, et saisit la tête de Lady Vane, glissant une cuisse en-dessous afin d'offrir un reposoir. Il caressa, doigts tremblants, la longue tresse noire, détailla longuement son visage pâle et expressif. Et puis, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

 _Lady Vane était morte_.

La douleur qui le saisit fut indescriptible, alors, faisant écho depuis son cœur meurtri jusqu'à ses os, mais elle ne fut guère suffisante pour l'empêcher de pousser un long hurlement, une lamentation de vengeance et de peine mêlées qui fit momentanément cesser les duels autour de lui, tandis qu'on le regardait crier sa douleur. Elle ne fut point suffisante non plus pour l'empêcher de se relever, ayant reposée la tête de Romilda au sol avec une douceur infinie, sans oser l'étreindre, cette femme à laquelle il appartenait mais qui ne lui avait jamais rendue la faveur, et de se précipiter vers son épée abandonnée, ses pas de plus en plus rapide au fil des instants, et elle ne fut point suffisante pour l'empêcher de se jeter à nouveau dans le conflit tandis que, au loin, les cors sonnaient le repli de la Hollande, vaincue pour l'heure, comme si la mort de l'Amazone écossaise signalait leur perdition. Ronald de Nîmes avança, rouge emplissant sa vision, les bruits alentours retombant brusquement sur ses oreilles, épée brandie.

Il tua un soldat qui se rua vers lui d'un seul coup à la torse, administra le même traitement à deux autres flamands sur son chemin. Il avançait, armée d'un seul homme, vers les murs de Bruxelles, seul, furieux. Il décapita un autre soldat, imitant le geste de Lady Vane à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et sentit à peine lorsqu'un flamand lui passa l'épée à travers le haut de la cuisse. Avec un rugissement, Ronald lui trancha les tendons des jambes, et avança encore. Un deuxième coup d'épée vint s'encastrer dans son avant-bras, tranchant le fer de son armure, le mutilant jusqu'à l'os, mais il se contenta d'embrocher le coupable, la douleur n'étant rien comparée à sa haine, à sa soif de vengeance. Il arracha les boyaux d'un énième homme, et cette fois, il sentit très nettement une épée lui transpercer le ventre, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Avec un faible cri de colère, Ronald s'affaissa sur un genou. On lui administra un autre coup d'épée au ventre, puis un autre, et il toussa, recrachant une bulle de sang. Il lui sembla entendre son nom, hurlé avec panique, mais il n'eut pu le jurer...était-ce Romilda? Mourrait-il à son tour? La rejoindrait-il, alors, ou bien l'Amazone écossaise serait-elle mieux amusée des plaisirs de l'Enfer plutôt que ceux du Paradis? Baissant les yeux sur son armure défoncée de toutes parts, Ronald, comme détaché, regarda le sang, presque noir, s'échapper des blessures le trouant, par à-coups, au rythme des battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il entendit à nouveau son nom, plus proche cette fois, et savait qu'il connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix, sans parvenir à le replacer. Il tenta de lever la main afin de retenir le sang de ses blessures, mais se trouva paralysé. Du moins pouvait-il remercier sa haine, son adrénaline, de maintenir loin de lui la douleur tandis qu'il se mourrait.

Il sentit alors deux mains le saisir sous les bras, et voulut attaquer son assaillant, mais ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Il sentit qu'on le hissait, mais le geste brutal fut trop pour lui, et il se laissa glisser dans les limbes paisibles de la noirceur qui le guettait.

...

Ginevra Weasley, comtesse de Béziers, maintenait son regard résolument appliqué au lointain, suivant sans y songer la route de pierres blanches des yeux. De grands champs verdoyants s'étiraient des deux côtés du chemin emprunté par le cortège monté, et à sa droite, elle pouvait voir, au loin, une ligne grise à l'horizon- l'océan, elle le savait bien pour avoir souvent chevauché sur cette même route, autrefois. Au-dessus d'elle, quelques hirondelles voletaient, passant entre les quelques peupliers alignant le chemin et les murs de pierre des fermes jonchant le paysage. Le soleil matinal caressait son visage, et elle se prit, pour le temps d'un instant, à ne point regretter d'avoir quittée la Cour de France.

Cela ne dura qu'un moment. Si la belle comtesse n'avait pu se targuer de s'être attirée les amitiés des riches et puissants du royaume, ainsi qu'elle l'escomptait en parvenant à Versailles, du moins s'y était-elle sentie en sûreté, et avait participé à chaque fête, à chaque spectacle et à chaque féerie avec délices, d'abord sous Lucius Ier, puis sous son fils. Et si Lavande Brown, comtesse de Clermont, était une tête perchée, du moins son amitié pour la jeune Huguenote avait été réelle. Quand aux princesses ottomanes, elles s'étaient prises d'un réel amour pour la comtesse de Béziers. Si ses amies lui manquaient, cependant, ce n'était point tellement l'inquiétude de Ginny, qui se souciait plutôt de son sort à présent.

Harry Potter la haïssait, et elle pouvait comprendre cela- elle trouvait, quand à elle, qu'il était devenu bien loin du garçon gentil et aimable d'autrefois, car le duc de La Rochelle dont elle maintenait le souvenir ne se serait jamais permis de la prendre avec tant de hauteur, ni de dégoût. Elle avait espéré que le jeune duc se comporte comme Hermione- qui, loin de lui pardonner ses fautes, lui avait au moins laissé entrevoir la possibilité d'une réconciliation à l'avenir- mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait été amoureuse du duc, autrefois- un amour qui s'était flétri avec le temps, et qui aujourd'hui s'était métamorphosé en amertume et rancœur.

Ginny ne savait guère quelle serait sa vie, à présent. Le duc de La Rochelle, parvenu sur ses terres, pouvait fort bien la faire enfermer dans les oubliettes médiévales tapissant les passages souterrains de son château ancestral, avant de s'en aller livrer guerre contre le Roi. Elle serait alors pleinement oubliée car le Roi, elle le savait, n'avait que faire de son sort, et sans la marquise de Royan à ses côtés pour lui rappeler qu'elle existait, elle pourrait tout aussi bien y mourir. Le duc pouvait également, bien qu'elle doute de cette hypothèse, la faire tout bonnement tuer.

Mais par-delà les considérations de ce que Harry Potter pouvait ou non lui faire subir, elle avait d'autres inquiétudes plus grandes encore. Après tout, le duc, s'il avait été blessé de son départ à la Cour, n'en avait point été le premier affecté. Et Ginny savait que sa charge était demeurée en d'excellents termes avec la famille Weasley. Dès lors, la confrontation semblait inévitable, et qui, hormis Dieu, pouvait savoir de quelle manière se traduiraient ses retrouvailles avec ceux qu'elle avait autrefois nommés amis et êtres chers?

La Rochelle se dressait devant eux, au loin, à trois ou quatre lieues encore, son château ducal surplombant l'océan et les plages de sable jaunâtre. La gorge de la comtesse se serra. Tout, ici, n'était que beauté, et pourtant il lui semblait s'avancer à l'échafaud.

Les quelques gardes les accompagnant trottaient devant elle, et devant eux encore, le duc, dont la monture semblait comprendre l'impatience et piaffait en conséquence. Elle fit glisser son regard depuis la ville fortifiée jusqu'à la chevelure noire du duc, qui tapotait contre sa cuisse ceinte de noire. Comme s'il se sentait observé, le duc tourna dans sa selle, son regard rencontrant aussitôt celui de la comtesse. Un instant, elle se noya dans une mer d'émeraude, puis, sans que son visage n'ait bougé d'un pouce, le duc tourna les yeux vers les gardes.

-Messieurs, enlevons-nous! décréta-t-il, puis il se rassit convenablement et poussa son cheval au grand galop, sa cape de voyage noire voletant derrière lui.

Les gardes obéirent, et Ginny n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre, maudissant le duc de précipiter leur arrivée.

Les portes de La Rochelle s'ouvrirent devant eux, et le petit cortège pénétra dans la ville, ralentissant l'allure au trot. La comtesse, ébahie, regarda autour d'elle. Mot était visiblement parvenu à La Rochelle de leur arrivée, puisque partout aux fenêtres pendait la bannière au lion des Potter. Les habitants de la ville huguenote s'alignaient le long des trottoirs, certains ayant hissé leurs enfants sur leurs épaules, et dès leur entrée, un cri unanime s'éleva de la foule, tandis que les applaudissements s'élevaient en un bruit de tonnerre. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer de savoir que le duc était si aimé de son peuple, et elle ne put qu'imaginer ce que les gens de Béziers pouvaient penser de leur propre maîtresse, passée de leur côté à celui d'un Roi catholique et de sa Cour de vipères. Et elle savait également que ce spectacle si doux était pensé par les habitants eux-mêmes, prouvant leur véritable attachement à Harry Potter, puisque jamais le duc n'aurait organisé une telle manifestation pour sa propre personne.

Elle coula un regard vers le duc, et vit que ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir. Pour une raison inconnue, ce constat la fit légèrement sourire, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient à travers la foule.

Ils parvinrent au château et trottèrent jusque dans la Cour d'Honneur, et Ginny imita le duc et les gardes en mettant pied à terre. Le château semblait en émoi- des palefreniers accoururent aussitôt pour prendre les chevaux, et les domestiques du duc, fidèles au poste, se penchaient aux fenêtres avec des cris de joie. Ne sachant trop comment se comporter ni que faire, Ginny s'avança timidement à la suite de Harry qui monta à la volée les marches de la longue terrasse devant l'entrée, resserrant sa cape de voyage bleu ciel autour d'elle. Harry serra fermement la main de son mestre de maison, qui avait certainement veillé au bien-être du château et des domestiques en son absence, et les deux hommes parlèrent un instant à voix trop basse pour que la comtesse puisse les entendre. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par autre chose- une femme sortant du château ducal. Elle se figea, souffle court, et comme s'il sentait un changement en l'air, le duc leva la tête vers l'arrivante également.

D'un certain âge, sa chevelure rousse striée de blanc, assez potelée dans une robe grise et noire, la dame s'était figée aussi, le large sourire qu'elle arborait se mourant sur ses joues tandis que ses yeux se rivaient sur la belle jeune femme accompagnant le duc, qu'elle ignora superbement. Le duc échangea un regard lourd de sens avec son mestre de maison, et étouffa un soupir.

-Molly, salua-t-il avec toute la familiarité d'un enfant s'adressant à une tante.

Elle ne lui répondit guère, mais consentit à arracher le regard de Ginny pour le porter sur le duc.

-Je crois que les présentations ne sont point nécessaires, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Molly Weasley, duchesse de Montpellier, s'avança alors, ramassant ses jupes en une main. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et lui baisa familièrement la joue.

-Qu'il est bon de te revoir parmi nous, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire larmoyant.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle descendit alors les quelques marches la séparant de sa fille, et Ginny se trouva soudain à regarder les mêmes yeux que les siens. Tant était-elle concentrée, coeur battant à mille, qu'elle ne vit point arriver la chose.

 _Clac!_

Sa mère la gifla si fort que sa tête tourna momentanément. Le silence se fit dans la Cour d'Honneur, seulement interrompu par le bruit des pas du duc qui s'approchait.

-Molly, tenta-t-il d'intervenir. Je vous en prie...

-Elle a trahi sa famille, ses amis, s'écria la duchesse en se tournant vers lui. Ne reste point là à me regarder ainsi, Harry! Elle est morte à mes yeux. Je croyais qu'elle l'était aux tiens!

Ginny frissonna, plus touchée qu'elle n'eut voulue par les paroles dures de sa mère, mais un éclat d'irritation parcourut le regard du duc.

-Elle n'est guère morte à vos yeux, Molly. Vous êtes seulement en colère...par ailleurs, je ne puis tolérer que vous la battiez.

-Tu ne peux pas m'interdire-

-Molly, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix calme en rejoignant la jeune rousse avant de lui saisir la main.

Ginny le laissa faire, sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'il désirait achever. Il ne la regarda guère, yeux fixés sur la duchesse de Montpellier, à laquelle il lança,

-Je ne puis vous laisser frapper ma femme.

...

-Votre Majesté?

Andromeda d'Espagne rencontra, dans la coiffeuse devant laquelle elle était assise, ses doigts parcourant avec mélancolie les moulures argentées de l'oeuvre de bouleau, les yeux de l'arrivante qui venait d'apparaître dans la porte. Elle savait qu'il était de notoriété publique, ces jours-ci, qu'on ne pouvait la trouver ailleurs qu'à la chapelle de l'Alhambra ou dans la chambre vide qui avait appartenu à l'Infante Astoria. Elle baissa à nouveau le regard sur la surface lisse de la coiffeuse, qui demeurerait éternellement vide des poudres et des parfums de sa fille cadette.

-Vous ne m'appelez ainsi que lorsque vous craignez d'être mal reçue, lança-t-elle alors avec un sourire triste. Vous avez passée l'âge des bêtises, pourtant...mais je sais fort bien que cela ne vous empêche point d'en faire.

La personne s'avança en étouffant un éclat de rire, laissant la porte se refermer au passage de ses jupons vert anis et blancs.

-De vos deux filles, l'enfant sage fut toujours Astoria, acquiesça-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'aux côtés de la Reine. Et cela est sans doute la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez toujours préférée à moi.

Andromeda leva les yeux vers sa fille aînée, alors, cherchant son regard. Mais Daphné ne la regardait guère, ses prunelles vertes dirigées vers les fenêtres par lesquelles l'on voyait le jour se coucher, repeignant les jardins du palais royal d'un orange vif. Andromeda admira un moment, en silence, la beauté de l'Infante. Si Astoria avait été l'emblème même de la perfection, enrageant les peintres qui ne parvenaient jamais à immortaliser son plein potentiel, Daphné était toute aussi belle, de manière bien différente. Sa blondeur naturelle rehaussait de manière étonnante ses yeux vert forêt, et si son visage comportait quelque imperfection, elle n'en paraissait que plus naturelle, moins intimidante. Astoria était une beauté que l'on admirait de loin, mais Daphné était une beauté que l'on désirait toucher de près.

-Cela est faux, et je vous interdis de dire cela, fit remarquer la Reine. Si j'ai passé plus de temps à me consacrer récemment à votre sœur, cela était en raison de son mariage imminent. Je ne prétendrai jamais en aimer une mieux que l'autre.

-Cela ne date guère des fiançailles de Tori au Roi de France, rétorqua alors Daphné. Toute petite déjà, Astoria attirait votre regard...vous avez pour elle un amour auquel je ne puis prétendre. Cela me gênait, autrefois, mais j'aime assez ma soeur pour ne jamais en avoir été jalouse...

-Daphné-

-Cela ne me gêne point, Mama, reprit Daphné non sans férocité en tournant enfin les yeux vers sa mère. Plus maintenant. Je sais que vous m'aimez aussi, bien que de manière différente. Tout comme vous aimez notre frère, bien que moins que nous...mais l'Infant a toujours été un fils à père.

Daphné parcourut la coiffeuse du regard, la mélancolie s'y glissant à son tour.

-Je ne jalouse point votre relation avec Tori, reprit-elle, mais ce qui me dérange est de vous savoir si malheureuse de son départ. Vous avez bien perdu quatre livres et vous ne quittez plus ses appartements...

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et Andromeda dévisagea sa fille, ne sachant que répondre.

-Tel est le destin des princesses, murmura la jeune femme. Tel est le destin des femmes, que de quitter parents, patrie et habitudes pour s'en aller sceller des alliances au nom des hommes...elle me manque aussi. Il y avait orage hier soir, et d'ordinaire, Tori venait toujours se glisser en mon lit...nous profitions du bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie pour nous raconter mille sottises, mille rêves sous les draps, telles des enfants.

Elle eut un sourire amusé que la Reine ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

-Je l'ignorais, murmura Andromeda avec un élan d'affection pour ses deux filles.

-Hier soir, elle n'est point venue, et je me suis tournée et retournée tout le soir, avoua Daphné. Je me suis demandée s'il y avait de l'orage à Versailles, et si elle s'était au moins faite une amie là-bas qui puisse la réconforter durant ces instants...

Brusquement, les larmes montèrent à la Reine, et elle inhala lentement pour tenter de les chasser.

-Astoria est partie, Mama, conclut l'Infante. Elle ne reviendra point.

Ce fut alors que la barrière étanche autour des sentiments de la Reine se rompit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi douée que sa soeur cadette pour porter le masque, mais personne, en cette Cour d'Espagne- qui lui paraissait aussi étrangère, après plus de vingt années de mariage, que le jour de son arrivée- ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Ni son royal époux, ni son confesseur, ni les quelques amis qu'elle y pouvait compter, et certainement point ses enfants.

Elle fondit en larmes, s'appuyant contre la coiffeuse afin de ne point s'effondrer, laissant échapper des sanglots lorsqu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Elle sentit, timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, les mains de Daphné se poser sur ses épaules en guise de soutien, et s'y accrocha férocement, comme si la présence de sa fille était la seule chose l'empêchant de sombrer. Et bientôt, dans quelques mois tout au mieux, cette présence-là, également, disparaîtrait de sa vie, s'en allant en de lointaines contrées où elle ne la pourrait rejoindre. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus Astoria, et l'idée de perdre Daphné à son tour lui parut insupportable. Elle pleura alors sa propre jeunesse avortée, son mariage sans amour, la perte de son cher Français, elle pleura le peuple hispanique qui ne l'avait jamais accepté, le peuple autrichien qui la rejetait comme Espagnole, la guerre qui risquait de rendre sa fille cadette veuve. Elle pleura sans relâche, sans quartier et sans peur, et Daphné, telle une statue réconfortante, lui maintint la tête hors de l'eau pendant sa propre noyade.

Le soleil s'était couché déjà, ses rayons un vague souvenir à l'horizon et le ciel nimbé de noir parsemé de diamants lumineux, lorsqu'enfin, le dernier sanglot mourut dans sa gorge, ses joues inconfortablement étirées par des larmes séchées à l'air libre. Quelque peu honteuse de ce spectacle, elle maintint les yeux rivés sur la surface de la coiffeuse, revêtant douloureusement l'habit d'une Reine qui se doit d'être toujours entière et sans failles, et enfin, les doigts de Daphné glissèrent de ses épaules, et elle leva les yeux vers le miroir en sentant les lèvres de sa fille baiser doucement sa joue.

-Je vous aime, Mama, murmura simplement l'Infante, et Andromeda se prit à lui rendre un faible sourire.

-Je...

Elle s'y reprit, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge.

-Vous avez raison, ma chérie, déclara-t-elle. Je me suis trop laissée aller. Je dois me reprendre- je suis Reine d'Espagne.

Daphné lui décrocha un sourire éblouissant, qui magnifia sa beauté naturelle.

-Merci, lui retourna sa fille.

-Vous ressemblez tant à votre tante, lança alors la Reine en se tournant vers elle. Non physiquement- je vois en vous un peu de moi, mais beaucoup de votre grand-mère, feue l'Impératrice d'Autriche- mais vous êtes plus fine que ce que vous montrez d'ordinaire.

-Ma tante...Narcissa?

-Cissy, oui, décréta la Reine avec un petit sourire. Elle a toujours su lire les âmes avec un talent inégalé.

-En parlant de ma tante, sembla se souvenir Daphné en tirant de ses jupons une lettre scellée, ceci est arrivé de Versailles tantôt.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils, et décacheta le courrier, avant de le parcourir du regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis bondit de son tabouret, embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

-Merci, mon enfant, mille mercis!

-Mère? Mais que...

-La Reine-mère de France vient ici pour la durée de la guerre, s'extasia Andromeda. Oh, Daphné, je n'eusse jamais cru que vous connaîtriez votre tante...elle sera ici en, oh, douze...quinze jours de voyage? Oui, le temps est clément, quinze jours au plus...il me faut prévenir le Roi. Il me faut préparer le palais!

L'Infante Daphné, abasourdie, regarda sa mère danser à travers la pièce, ses ennuis semblant envolés, tandis qu'elle agrippait la lettre d'une main de fer.

-Il y a tant à faire, et si peu de temps...! Oh! Daphné, ma chérie, venez. Il faudra refaire votre garde-robe pour accueillir Cissy...

La Reine saisit au passage le bras de sa fille pour la tirer à sa suite, et la princesse, d'abord étonnée, ne put que laisser un sourire attendri hausser ses lèvres tandis que Andromeda d'Espagne l'entrainait à travers l'Alhambra.

...

Lady McGonagall tira sa cape brune, tissée de laine écossaise et bordée de fourrure d'ours, autour de ses épaules. Les Flandres étaient fort venteuses, bien davantage que l'Ecosse, et l'inconvénient de se trouver au campement militaire était que l'on manquait des conforts habituels. Si la Lady McGonagall était une vraie femme du Nord- née au sein d'un clan, ayant vécue sa jeunesse dans les Highlands, puis parvenue au service du père du Roi Vernon, feu le Roi Edward IV, à Édimbourg, exposé aux vents maritimes- elle s'était toujours targuée d'avoir pu bénéficier d'un toit par-dessus la tête et d'un feu près duquel faire sécher ses habits et sa personne après une partie de chasse, et faire fumer la viande et tanner les peaux qu'elle en retirait. Mais rien de tout cela, ici- le vent provenait toujours de la mer, et soufflait sans cesse, s'infiltrant dans les toiles de tente. Pleuvait-il lorsque l'armée se déplaçait, elle devait rechausser ses cuirs humides le lendemain, jusqu'à en faire brunir sa peau.

L'ancienne nourrice royale saisit les rênes du cheval tendus par un écuyer, sans le remercier, bien contraire à sa courtoisie bourrue ordinaire. Elle ne souriait guère, n'ayant jamais été portée sur de tels affichages de joie, mais en ce jour sombre, il lui semblait que ses lèvres ne quitteraient jamais plus leur pli amer. Sans répondre à l'écuyer lui demandant si elle désirait être accompagnée, elle se mit prestement en selle, ignorant ses os protestant avidement ce geste, puis, regard porté au loin, elle talonna sa jument baie vers l'avant, s'éloignant du campement hollandais.

Au loin, Bruxelles se tenait seule, ses murailles noircies tenant encore, semblant la moquer. Elle savait, après le repli ordonné par le Roi Tom, que le cessez-le-feu ne durerait guère, et que, assurément, le serpentin souverain hollandais trouverait un moyen astucieux de faire payer ce revers à la fière cité flamande. La Lady McGonagall n'approuvait guère le commandement de cet étranger aux yeux rougeoyants, où elle s'imaginait voir le Diable en personne, mais elle était toujours loyale à son propre monarque, et entendait se maintenir dans sa confidence dans l'espoir qu'un jour, elle parviendrait à accomplir l'oeuvre qu'elle avait commencée lorsque Ronald Weasley avait débarqué sur une plage écossaise, à savoir, faire renoncer le Roi Vernon à cette guerre européenne.

Elle laissa les pas de sa jument la porter, ne cherchant point à diriger sa monture, se laissant emporter par ses pensées.

Elle regrettait d'être trop vieille, à présent, pour combattre. Fut-elle apte à tenir encore une épée, comme au temps fougueux de sa jeunesse, elle aurait pu, peut-être, changer les événements de la veille. En l'état, elle était demeurée au campement, dans la tente du Roi Vernon qui n'aimait guère la savoir trop loin de lui, tel l'enfant qu'il demeurait toujours quelque part. Elle avait vue la charge hollandaise, et la manière dont les bruxellois s'étaient défendus après la brèche de leurs murailles. La stratège en elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le plan d'attaque des flamands- une décision brillante, mais une décision meurtrière. Les hollandais avaient été écrasés en à peine quarante-cinq minutes, et parmi eux, de nombreux écossais.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit revenir au campement, au galop, le cheval en sueur du Lord Finnegan, avec un corps aux cheveux roux jeté à travers la selle, qu'elle comprit pleinement l'ampleur du revers qu'ils venaient d'essuyer- leur première attaque ouverte avait échouée, ce qui ne manquerait guère de causer des dommages au moral des soldats. Lord Finnegan saignait abondamment de la jambe, mais il mit pied à terre sitôt son cheval arrêté, appelant de l'aide à pleins poumons. Les aides de camp, les écuyers, et les quelques chirurgiens sur place s'affairaient déjà à d'autres blessés qui emplissaient le camp de leurs râles d'agonie et de l'odeur de la mort, et Lady McGonagall s'était précipitée vers son ancienne charge, le soutenant sur ses épaules pour le conduire à la tente médicale, alors qu'il s'égosillait qu'elle devait aider le comte. Elle l'avait laissé entre les mains d'un aide de camp écossais qu'elle connaissait pour aider les médecins d'Édimbourg au château royal, puis était revenue, presque au pas de course, pour aider le Lord Thomas- lequel, hormis une joue fendue de manière superficielle, semblait se porter bien- à décharger le comte de Nîmes du cheval de Seamus.

Elle avait jeté un seul regard sur l'armure bosselée, le sang séchant déjà sur le visage et les mains du Français, et avait sèchement ordonné à deux soldats de le porter avec soin dans sa tente personnelle. Là, elle lui avait retiré son armure, aidée par le Lord Thomas, avant de porter le regard sur les blessures béantes du comte, cœur sombrant à chaque instant.

-Allez chercher Romilda, avait-elle commandé au Lord Thomas.

-Milady...?

Elle l'avait ignoré, se dépêchant de s'appliquer à faire cesser les saignements, à cautériser, à recoudre et à laver, à panser et à bander tandis que le jeune chevalier s'éloignait. Il n'était point midi lorsqu'elle eut commencé, et lorsqu'elle acheva sa tâche, se redressant et écartant une mèche grisonnante qui s'était échappée de son simple chignon à la sévérité implacable, épuisée et le corps endolori de son effort, les étoiles illuminaient le firmament depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'était alors aventurée dehors, laissant le comte toujours inconscient en son lit, sachant que son sort était entre les mains de Dieu à présent, et entreprit de chercher Lord Thomas.

Elle trouva Lord Finnegan avant cela, et ce dernier l'informa, d'une voix sourde, que Romilda était enfin de retour au campement. Elle n'eut qu'à dévisager le seigneur, à regarder ses traits tirés, ses yeux rougis, ses lèvres plissées, pour comprendre que sa pupille n'était point revenue en bonne santé.

-Où est-elle?

Il lui avait indiquée la tente de la jeune femme avant de lui emboîter le pas, claudicant sur sa jambe bandée, et la Lady McGonagall s'était précipitée vers l'entrée de la toile, tirant impérieusement sur l'ouverture pour y pénétrer.

Lord Thomas se trouvait debout, quelques autres chevaliers écossais l'accompagnant, près du lit de la jeune femme, sur lequel elle était allongée, mains jointes comme en prière. Un bâtonnet d'encens était allumé près d'une cierge au pied du lit. Ce fut yeux fixés sur ces deux éléments qu'elle comprit.

A son entrée, la reconnaissant, les chevaliers s'écartèrent, laissant la Lady McGonagall s'approcher de sa charge. La vieille dame n'avait que rarement connue cette boule qui, dans sa gorge, l'empêchait de respirer, empêchait les larmes de tomber. Elle regarda le visage paisible de Romilda, dont on avait fermé les yeux, et avança une main flétrie pour caresser le front depuis longtemps glacial. Sur une injonction discrète de Lord Finnegan, les chevaliers quittèrent la tente, n'y laissant que la vieille dame et les deux amis de la défunte.

-Elle était une fille pour moi, parvint-elle finalement à murmurer. Elle n'avait point à...elle méritait mieux que...

-Une flèche dans le dos, murmura Lord Thomas. Droit au coeur. Elle n'a guère souffert.

Une fureur sans nom envahit la poitrine de Lady McGonagall en entendant ces mots.

-Dans le dos, répéta-t-elle d'une voix étonnament calme. Une flèche, _dans le dos_. Romy aurait préféré souffrir mille morts au bûcher que d'être aussi lâchement assassinée...

-Le comte de Nîmes était avec elle, clama Lord Finnegan à voix basse. Il est devenu comme enragé après sa mort. J'ai tout vu de loin...on eut dit un démon. Il en a tué sept avant de tomber à son tour, et il fallut qu'ils s'y mettent à quatre pour l'arrêter.

Lady McGonagall arracha les yeux de sa pupille, ignorant le pincement de son cœur à ce geste.

-Ronald Weasley n'est point mort, chuchota-t-elle.

Les sourcils de Lord Finnegan se haussèrent.

-Il devrait l'être, affirma-t-il. Nul homme ne doit survivre à l'attaque qu'il a subie.

-Peut-être. Mais seul le temps nous dira s'il survivra réellement à cet affront.

Lady McGonagall retira sa main du front de la jeune femme allongée là.

-Nous ne la laisserons point reposer en une fosse commune, déclara-t-elle, ni à l'air pour les charognards, quels que soient les ordres en ce sens. Faites creuser une tombe peu profonde. Lorsque la guerre sera achevée, nous pourrons revenir chercher ses os, afin de les inhumer en Ecosse, là où est sa place.

Elle s'était alors enfuie dans la nuit, ses jambes trop lourdes pour la mener loin, et était revenue à sa tente, où elle avait veillé le comte de Nîmes en silence, yeux emplis de larmes qui ne tomberaient guère, car là n'étaient point les habitudes des Highlanders. Il était brièvement revenu à lui, pendant quelques instants, et elle avait réussi à lui faire avaler un peu de lait d'ânesse tiède, puis l'inconscience l'avait repris.

Ainsi se trouvait-elle à l'aube, laissant sa monture l'emporter à travers les plaines verdoyantes sous Bruxelles, trop loin pour être visible des soldats de la ville.

Le bois séparant Bruxelles de Charleroi se dressait devant elle, long et sombre, et elle n'avait nulle envie de s'y rendre, de demeurer dans une noirceur qui ne pouvait imiter celui de ses pensées en ces heures de deuil. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle talonnait sa jument vers le nord, prête à rejoindre, malgré elle, le camp hollandais, un mouvement à l'orée attira son regard. Elle s'arrêta, sourcils froncés, et regarda sortir du bois un unique cavalier, monté sur un cheval alezan. Scrutant les environs afin de s'assurer que la personne ne soit guère accompagnée, ce qui représenterait un danger évident pour la Lady McGonagall- elle savait, pour avoir vécu d'autres guerres, que les charognards tournant autour des cadavres n'étaient point seulement des oiseaux et des chiens, mais également ceux qui tendaient à piller les soldats morts, et qu'une bataille telle celle de la veille devait attirer bien des coupe-bourses et des arrache-dents- elle posa la main sur la dague enfoncée dans sa ceinture, et regarda l'intrus s'avancer. Lorsqu'elle estima qu'il y avait peu de risques, et que le cavalier s'était suffisamment éloigné du bois pour ne point être rejoint par des complices avant que la Lady McGonagall ait pu lui trancher la gorge, elle talonna sa propre jument à la rencontre du cheval qui s'approchait, et qui finit par s'arrêter, piaffant doucement d'impatience alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

-Qui va là? exigea de savoir la Lady McGonagall, sans quitter sa dague des doigts.

Le personnage portait une longue cape noire, dont la capuche dissimulait ses traits. Ses mains gantées tenaient les rênes, et l'Ecossaise nota qu'il semblait tendu, ce qui était certainement bon signe pour elle- il ne partageait donc point son agressivité.

-Vous parlez anglais, vous êtes donc écossaise, Milady, déclara le personnage et les yeux de la Lady McGonagall s'écarquillèrent en entendant la tonalité de la voix. Cela signifie que c'est à vous que je veux m'adresser, et non, par erreur, à un Flamand.

Sur ces mots, le personnage face à Lady McGonagall lâcha les rênes de sa monture, ses mains venant lentement rabattre sa capuche. Sans même y songer, la vieille dame cessa de toucher sa dague, détaillant l'autre.

-Je suis-

-Je sais fort bien qui vous êtes, l'interrompit la Lady McGonagall. J'ai vu votre portrait dans sa bourse.

Il y eut un silence, que Lady McGonagall mit à profit pour faire faire demi-tour à sa jument, lançant par-dessus son épaule,

-Veuillez donc me suivre, Madame la marquise de Royan.

 **...**

 **...Bon...bon...je m'excuse. Oui, c'était prévu depuis le début de cette fic que Romilda allait mourir et que Ron soit blessé. Je suis désolée, je sais que nombre d'entre vous vouliez que Ron et Romilda filent dans le soleil couchant et aient plein d'enfants avant de mourir centenaires, mais...bref. Cela n'aura pas lieu. Le tout est de savoir si Ron va s'en sortir, et si oui, comment il va pouvoir continuer sans notre Amazone préférée. Moi, je connais la réponse à ça. Vous, eh bien...patience. Cela viendra. Pourquoi ai-je tué Romilda? Plusieurs raisons. D'abord, on est en guerre et la guerre, ça fait des morts. Il fallait bien choisir de sacrifier quelques uns des personnages. Ensuite, parce que j'ai trouvé que la mort au combat était une fin plus adaptée pour la sauvage Lady Vane que si elle épousait Ron et lui faisait de beaux bébés- je ne l'imaginais pas dans ce rôle-là. Et finalement, parce que, étant donné qu'il y a plein d'histoires qui s'entrecroisent dans cette fic, Romilda ayant accompli son rôle principal- celui de détacher Ron de Hermione- je n'avais plus besoin d'elle, cruellement, et qu'il fallait que je mette fin à son existence et à son histoire personnelle, puisque je n'aurais que peu d'occasions d'inclure des PDV Romilda à l'avenir. Même si plein de PDV se croisent, elles ont toutes leur utilité et Romilda avait épuisée la sienne.**

 **Ensuite, notre duc huguenot préféré est enfin parvenu à La Rochelle, presque un an après son arrestation. Mais à quoi joue-t-il en faisant passer Ginny pour sa femme devant Molly? Hmmm. A creuser. Et que va faire notre fier duc à présent, au niveau de sa promesse au Roi? C'est le premier PDV Ginny, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Andromeda adore Astoria et est devenue une loque depuis son départ. Ce qu'il faut comprendre à propos des Reines consort à cette époque, c'est qu'elles devenaient la propriété du pays de leur époux après leur mariage, et étaient considérées quelque peu comme faisant partie du patrimoine. Or le patrimoine, on ne le déplace pas. Ainsi, lorsque une femme devient Reine, elle ne quitte généralement plus le pays de son époux jusqu'à la mort, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Donc lorsque Andromeda a vu partir sa fille pour la France, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne la reverra probablement jamais- l'une ne pouvant quitter l'Espagne et l'autre ne pouvant quitter la France. C'est la raison pour laquelle, par exemple, Bellatrix et Narcissa ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus de vingt ans, et la seule raison pour laquelle elles se sont retrouvées pour la dernière offre de paix est parce que Narcissa, étant veuve, avait été mandatée par le Roi son fils et que en réponse, Tom a envoyé la soeur de celle-ci, question d'opposer la famille à la famille. Aucune des trois Black ne sont retournées en Autriche depuis leur mariage, la Reine Pétunia demeure en Ecosse alors que d'autres dames sont libres de suivre l'armée de Vernon, que ce soit les combattantes, les servantes ou les dames de la noblesse venues soutenir leurs époux. D'ailleurs, une fois que Daphné sera mariée au Roi de Pologne, Andromeda et elle ne se verront certainement plus non plus. C'est la raison de la dévastation d'Andy dans ce chapitre, et sa joie face à la nouvelle que Narcissa est exilée à Madrid pour sa protection durant les combats, puisqu'elle ne l'a pas vue depuis près de trente ans.**

 **Et enfin...yeeeaaah...Hermione est de retour dans la place, BITCHES!**

 **Allez, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, le Roi de Hollande l'exige et il a actuellement un couteau contre ma gorge.**

 **Bises,**

 **DIL.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Oh putain, je suis en forme en ce moment. Regarde comme je suis en forme! Vroum vroum, poussez-vous, DIL passe avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

Hermione Granger poussa sa jument alezane à travers les tentes dressées, toutes de noir et de gris, aux couleurs de la dynastie Jedusor. Bien que la matinée se prête à la sortie de plein air, peu de soldats se montraient, et elle s'imagina, ayant eu vent de la bataille de la veille qui s'était soldée par une défaite écrasante pour l'armée hollandaise, que la plupart des occupants des lieux devaient panser leurs plaies à l'abri des regards ou se tenir au chevet d'amis blessés. Elle trouva donc le campement relativement silencieux, hormis l'occasionnel hennissement et les passages réguliers des binômes armés patrouillant le périmètre. La marquise suivit la vieille dame qui l'avait accueillie lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bois, ne sachant trop où celle-ci comptait la mener- directement au comte de Nîmes, ou alors à son commandant?

La dame finit par s'arrêter devant une tente semblable à mille autres, une tente visiblement individuelle, dénotant le rang supérieur de celui qui l'occupait, et mit pied à terre, tendant ses rênes à un valet qui apparut aussi brusquement que si le vent l'eut déposé là. Hermione s'empressa de l'imiter, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans ses pieds et jambes, car ses extrémités s'étaient engourdies.

-Suivez-moi, commanda la dame sans la regarder avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la tente.

La marquise inspira doucement, prise d'un bref doute. Elle avait fait tant de chemin, se sachant recherchée par le Roi de France, et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne soit point faite prisonnière de guerre...décidant de continuer à croire en l'étoile qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici, elle expira bruyamment et pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur de la tente.

Les lieux n'étaient décorés que d'un petit lit, d'une table- sur laquelle étaient entassés onguents, poudres et crèmes-, d'une chaise de paille tirée au chevet du lit et de plusieurs porte-bougies aussi grandes qu'elle, jetant à travers l'espace fermé des ombres vacillantes. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur la vieille dame qui s'était positionnée au bout du lit, mains devant elle, puis sur l'occupant du lit en question.

Ronald Weasley n'avait point changé, si ce n'était qu'il semblait d'un gris cendreux loin de lui convenir au teint. Sa chevelure flamboyante avait poussée, lui atteignait présentement les épaules, et une ombre rousse parsemait ses joues et son menton. Les peaux de loup qui le couvraient des pieds jusqu'au col masquaient ce que la jeune femme imagina être de grands dégâts, et seuls ses bras nus étaient posés sur les fourrures. Elle put voir un bandage lui serrant l'épaule gauche, teinté de rouge.

Larmes lui piquant soudainement les yeux, Hermione s'avança, sentant son corps pris de tremblements. Elle leva une main afin d'écarter une mèche de cheveux du front de son vieil ami, notant ses cernes noirs et la manière inquiétante dont ses traits semblaient s'être affaissés. L'homme allongé sur ce lit n'était point le charmant, le séduisant comte de Nîmes, mais un mort en attente.

Sans y songer, la marquise s'assit sur la chaise de paille et prit la main de Ronald entre la sienne, son cœur se serrant devant la moiteur glaciale recouvrant les mains du comte. Elle le dévisagea longuement, et finit par rompre le silence, ayant presque oublié jusqu'alors qu'ils n'étaient point seuls.

-C'est vous qui l'avez soigné, murmura-t-elle sans lever le regard du visage du blessé.

La vieille dame ne répondit point, se contentant de contourner le lit pour se tenir face à la jeune femme.

-Merci, acheva Hermione après un long silence, levant enfin les yeux vers la dame écossaise.

-Je suis Lady Minerva McGonagall, rétorqua seulement la vieille dame en dévisageant également Ronald.

-J'eusse voulu vous connaître en d'autres circonstances.

La marquise soupira, cherchant ses mots, mais la Lady McGonagall sembla savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Je ne sais point s'il survivra, mais il est revenu parmi nous à deux occasions, dit-elle de sa voix sèche.

-Je ne l'ai point rejoint pour le voir mourir.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous rejoint?

La marquise leva le regard, surprise, et frémit légèrement sous l'oeil acéré de la femme face à elle.

-Je...j'ai quittée la Cour de France, expliqua-t-elle. Le seul lieu où je me sentais en sécurité était auprès de lui.

-Vous n'avez donc point quittée Versailles avec la bénédiction de votre Roi, releva fort à propos Lady McGonagall avec un rictus mécontent. Sans quoi, vous ne seriez point en besoin de rejoindre un traître à sa patrie.

La marquise serra la main de Ronald entre les siennes, se demandant où menait cet interrogatoire, et se sentant quelque peu agressée.

-En effet, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

-Je vois.

La dame se détourna du lit, et retourna un instant plus tard avec un pot de terre rempli d'une épaisse substance blanchâtre et d'un bandage roulé. Elle dégagea la fourrure recouvrant l'épaule blessée du chevalier, détacha le bandage ensanglanté et appliqua la crème qu'elle portait autour de la plaie soigneusement recousue, avant d'envelopper la blessure dans le bandage propre. Malgré son âge, elle travaillait avec des gestes vifs, soigneux et précis, et Hermione, sans se dégoûter de la vision de la blessure, se trouva subitement réconfortée de savoir que son ancien fiancé avait été entouré de personnes de qualité et qui, à l'évidence, tenaient à lui.

Lorsque Lady McGonagall eut achevée sa tâche, Hermione sentit la main de Ronald, sous la sienne, se tendre quelque peu. Elle se redressa, alerte, et la dame écossaise se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés, attendant clairement qu'elle explique ce changement de comportement.

Le comte fut pris d'un léger frisson, et soudain, la marquise se trouva noyée dans un océan bleu ciel. Elle retint sa respiration alors que le comte la fixait, yeux grands ouverts, et elle s'aperçut alors que, s'il était éveillé, il ne la voyait point- il était certainement encore inconscient, même si son corps répondait.

-R...Ronald? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le blessé se contenta de la fixer, ses yeux se recouvrant rapidement d'un voile embrumé, et il parla alors, sa voix faible et torturée mais ne tremblant guère.

-Elle allait dire oui...

Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se refermèrent alors qu'il glissait à nouveau dans les limbes de l'entre-deux, et Hermione sentit sa poigne s'affaisser à nouveau dans la sienne. Elle ne savait de quoi parlait son ami, mais elle savait, en revanche, que quoi que ce fut, c'était une pensée qui le hantait jusque dans son état actuel, et qu'il y avait, derrière ces quatre mots, une histoire qui lui tenait à cœur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à l'idée qu'il s'en trouve affaibli en cet instant.

Un sanglot sec l'arracha à ses propres pensées, et elle se retourna, étonnée de se trouver seule alors que le pan de la tente se rabattait derrière Lady McGonagall.

...

-Sire!

Le Roi de France leva la tête depuis le bureau, installé dans sa tente vert et argent, où il rédigeait une missive à l'intention de la duchesse de Paris. Ses yeux papillonnèrent brièvement d'irritation d'être dérangé dans sa tâche, mais il reposa néanmoins sa plume d'oie et porta le regard sur le garde qui venait de faire irruption sans invitation dans sa tente.

-J'espère que cela est important, clama-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le garde lui offrit une révérence.

-Je viens de la part de Son Altesse le Prince, déclara-t-il. Il me mande de vous indiquer sans aucun retard que trois cavaliers ont été arrêtés à l'entrée du camp, et qu'il attend votre visite dans les meilleurs délais.

Le souverain leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et que vous a promis Son Altesse le Prince si vous ne faisiez guère irruption dans la tente royale sans mon invitation expresse?

-De...de me pendre par les...enfin, par...vous voyez...

-Les bourses?

Le garde piqua du nez, clairement mal à l'aise de discuter de pareils sujets avec son Roi.

-Oui, Sire. De me pendre par les bourses au prochain pont que nous traversons.

Le Roi étouffa un soupir mais se leva néanmoins, suivant le garde hors de la tente. L'armée faisant halte à la sortie de Valenciennes- nulle ville n'étant en capacité d'accueillir tant de soldats et de chevaux, le camp temporaire avait été monté. Question d'une nuit, les soldats, pour la majorité, s'étaient contentés d'assembler des jutes qu'ils faisaient tenir au-dessus d'eux avec des branches glanées dans les environs, couchant à même le sol, se réservant la pénible tâche de monter les tentes lorsqu'ils parviendraient sous Bruxelles. Seuls les nobles commandant leurs armées et les officiers supérieurs avaient affecté du monde à monter leurs propres tentes, à commencer par celle du Roi.

Le monarque suivit le soldat à travers le campement jusqu'à une autre tente, plus petite mais non moins magnifique que la sienne, un coton robuste de couleur bleu roi étant protégé par un auvent noir, et le tout cousu de liserés dorés aux emblèmes des Zabini, un serpent arqué.

Le Roi pénétra dans la tente du prince de Sicile et s'arrêta pour constater la scène devant lui.

Au milieu des boiseries luxueuses, le prince se tenait debout, sa cape de voyage émeraude encore jetée sur ses épaules, bottes de cuir crottées comme s'il venait à peine de descendre de cheval, ce qui n'était point loin de la vérité- en tant que meilleur général du Roi, il lui revenait de superviser l'installation du camp et des troupes.

Le prince le regarda à peine lorsqu'il entra, retournant immédiatement à la contemplation des trois personnes face à lui. Son visage exprimait une méfiance agressive et sa main gauche reposait sur le pommeau de son épée.

Le Roi se tourna à son tour pour regarder les trois autres personnes présentes. L'un d'eux, légèrement en retrait, vêtu simplement mais soigneusement de noir et rouge bordeaux, avait la peau quelque peu brune, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus par un nœud bordeaux également. Son visage était joli et lisse.

Devant lui se tenait une femme d'une grande beauté, vêtue d'une robe de cavalière vert forêt et cuir, ses boucles noires, sauvages, coiffées sans prétention. Telle apparence n'était point sans rappeler au souverain, avec un pincement au cœur qu'il écarta aussitôt, sa marquise. La demoiselle foudroyait le prince des yeux.

À ses côtés était un homme d'une pareille beauté, aux cheveux noirs également mais à la peau pâle, qui partageait avec la demoiselle des yeux sombres et le pli des lèvres, si bien que Drago les crut un instant frère et sœur. Il portait avec splendeur une tenue noire rebrodée d'argent, et aussi bien lui que l'homme se tenant près de lui étaient pourvus de fourreaux où manquaient les épées qui devraient s'y trouver. Les yeux du Roi glissèrent vers le bureau de Blaise, sur lequel étaient couchées les épées en question, et il haussa les sourcils en remarquant leur qualité, en particulier de l'une d'elles.

-Sire, lança Blaise. Ces trois personnes se sont présentées au camp à l'instant en clamant être-

Le Roi l'interrompit d'une main levée.

-Son Altesse Impériale le Prince Sirius d'Autriche, et Son Altesse Royale la Princesse Delphini de Hollande, est-ce bien cela, Blaise?

Le prince de Sicile se tourna vers lui, yeux écarquillés, visage hésitant.

-Comment avez-vous...

-La princesse ressemble tant à sa mère que cela en devient ridicule, déclara Drago en s'avançant d'un pas. Et le Prince Impérial lui-même arbore trop de ressemblance à ses cousines, hormis à ma mère.

Il se tourna vers le trio, et Sirius eut un sourire éclatant.

-Et vous êtes tout le portrait de votre père, rétorqua-t-il en le saluant.

Il n'y avait point lieu, entre eux, d'effectuer de révérences, un Prince Impérial et un Roi occupant le même rang. Drago se contenta d'arborer un rictus amusé.

-Puis-je vous présenter mon valet, Monsieur Lee Jordan, comte de Schärding?

Le comte s'avança d'un pas, effectuant une révérence basse.

-Relevez-vous, Monsieur le comte, l'instruisit Drago. Tout ami de mon cousin est mon ami. Votre Altesse, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Blaise, veuillez, je vous prie, faire préparer une tente de la suite royale pour la princesse, et assurez-vous de trouver une servante à affecter à son service exclusif. Puis faites préparer une autre tente de la suite royale pour le Prince Impérial, et enfin, une tente d'officier pour le comte.

Blaise hésita, puis hocha la tête et disparut à l'extérieur un bref instant pour aboyer quelques ordres. Le Roi était quelque peu étonné de découvrir le changement qui s'opérait chez son plus vieil ami- sur la route de la guerre, il se métamorphosait en soldat, en lanceur d'ordres et en meneur, bien loin du personnage flegmatique et séducteur qu'il connaissait. Cela était pour le mieux, après tout- il avait nommé Blaise à le seconder lors de la guerre non pour leurs liens d'amitié, mais bien pour sa réputation de stratège et de courage. La dernière fois que le prince était parti au front, il en était revenu ayant vaincu les Ottomans, deux princesses de ce pays dans sa suite en guise d'otages permanentes.

Lorsque le prince fut revenu, le Roi le laissa en compagnie du jeune comte et de la princesse, et fit signe à Sirius de le suivre. Ils marchèrent à travers le campement jusqu'à la tente du Roi, où le monarque ordonna qu'on ne les dérange guère, avant de leur servir le vin de ses propres mains, et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre du bureau, laissant un bref silence envahir les lieux avant que le Roi ne repose sa coupe.

-Je croyais à la neutralité de l'Autriche, lança-t-il non sans froideur.

Le Prince Impérial eut un léger sourire, haussant sa coupe jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Aussi l'est-elle, mon cousin, rétorqua-t-il. Sans quoi vous ne verriez point seulement un prince et un valet à votre porte mais une armée impériale forte de cent mille fantassins et seize mille chevaliers.

-Votre oncle est un imbécile, répliqua Drago d'une voix lasse.

-Votre _grand-père_ , rappela Sirius avec une œillade appuyée, se rapproche du centenaire. Il fut puissant, autrefois...mais à présent, il n'est plus, je le crains, que l'objet de gens sans noblesse qui l'utilisent pour leurs propres desseins. Il est aisé de manipuler un homme de cet âge. Hélas, par respect pour lui, je m'y suis toujours refusé...et d'autres en ont profité.

-Vous êtes homme d'honneur, nota Drago.

-J'aime à le penser, oui.

-Alors parlez-moi honnêtement.

Sirius le dévisagea un instant, puis draina sa coupe, tirant à lui le pichet et se resservant en vin avant de faire le niveau de la coupe du Roi.

-Je suis venu vous prêter mon épée, décréta-t-il. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'un homme de plus dans une guerre, cet homme fut-il excellent combattant et fin général? Peu, à la vérité, d'autant mieux que je ne m'attends guère à ce que vous m'offriez un commandement. Cependant, je suis le Prince Impérial et l'héritier de l'Empire d'Autriche, et cela compte pour le moral. Que dira Jedusor en voyant le fiancé de sa fille, le but même de sa guerre, se tenant aux côtés de son ennemi? Pour ce qui est de ce que j'en tire...vous l'avez dit, Sire, je suis homme d'honneur. Je ne puis tolérer le meurtre d'une partie de ma famille et le vol de leurs terres par d'autres membres de cette famille.

Drago croisa les doigts sur la surface du bureau.

-Cela m'est valable pour vous, remarqua-t-il. Mais la princesse?

Sirius éclata de rire alors, yeux brillants, comme s'il se réfugiait dans un souvenir apprécié.

-Delphini, répondit-il. Un ajout que je n'avais guère prévu.

Il décrivit alors à son cousin comment il en était venu à voyager avec la princesse de Hollande, et les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent.

-Elle a essayé de vous assassiner et vous l'avez faite prisonnière, conclut-il. Intrigant, en effet. Et elle vous veut mort car...?

-Elle refuse de me le dire, répliqua le Prince Impérial d'une voix traînante. Elle joue le jeu agaçant de ces femmes qui comptent sur l'honneur des chevaliers pour ne point tirer d'elles l'information de force.

-Ma question est la suivante, mon cousin, reprit Drago en ignorant sa réflexion, pourquoi l'avoir faite prisonnière? Certainement elle n'a point d'intérêt pour vous, même si, d'un point de vue politique, elle en a beaucoup pour moi. Brandir Delphini permettrait certainement de prendre l'avantage sur son père.

-J'en doute, se contenta de répondre Sirius d'une voix calme.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que je ne puis vous laisser Delphini.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel les deux hommes se guettèrent en chiens de faïence.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez guère compris la situation, mon cousin, déclara le Roi d'une voix doucereuse. Vous avez rejoint mon camp et je vous suis, en cela, reconnaissant, puisque comme vous l'avez vous-même remarqué, cela sera excellent pour le moral de mes hommes et le démoral de ceux de Tom. Cependant, la princesse n'a qu'une valeur à mes yeux, celle de jouer le rôle de pion dans d'éventuelles négociations avec son père. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous faire mes prisonniers tous les deux, et point seulement elle.

-Vous le pourriez, en effet, rétorqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais vous ne le ferez point. Delphini est ma prisonnière et non la vôtre, et dusse-t-elle changer de geôlier, je vous préviens que je vous échapperai également.

-A cela, Drago éclata de rire.

-Vous échapper, mon cousin?

-J'ai fui Vienne, rappela Sirius. J'ai traversé la terre autrichienne, le Palatinat et la Belgique occupée par les hollandais, et suis arrivé jusqu'ici. Mettez-vous réellement en doute ma capacité à échapper à votre surveillance également? Je sais fort bien que vous ne mettrez point en chaînes l'héritier d'Autriche, ni l'héritière de Hollande, laquelle, je me dois de vous l'avouer, mourra si vous la touchez.

Les yeux de Drago devinrent si froids que la température sembla soudainement s'abaisser, mais un rictus amusé vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Pour un homme d'honneur, vous savez fort bien jouer le jeu de la déshonneur, remarqua-t-il.

-Venant de _votre_ part, mon cousin, je le prends pour un compliment.

Visiblement amusé à présent, le Roi secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous à maintenir Delphini sous votre garde?

Sirius but longuement.

-J'espère que nous vaincrons Jedusor sans avoir besoin de négocier le retour de Delphini en Hollande, répliqua-t-il. Si tel est le cas, elle sera alors Reine et je pourrai mettre fin à mes fiançailles avec elle. Si à ce moment-là, elle est toujours sous ma garde, je pourrai lui faire épouser la personne de mon choix.

-Tel?

-Je ne le sais point encore, mais certainement quelqu'un qui me sera acquis.

-Et donc, point forcément quelqu'un qui _me_ sera acquis, réalisa le Roi. Fin jeu, mon cousin, et fort sot de m'en faire part, ne croyez-vous point?

-Point réellement, non, réfuta Sirius. Encore une fois, si vous la prenez prisonnière, elle sera morte de ma main avant que vous ne l'ayez pu exploiter. Et puis...elle m'amuse.

Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent lentement.

-Elle vous _amuse_?

Sirius se contenta de sourire.

-Je suis Prince Impérial et votre cousin, dit-il. J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Des rumeurs à propos de vous et d'une petite marquise au tempérament de feu. Eh bien, Delphini est _ma_ Royan.

-Vous semblez omettre le fait que j'ai couché avec la mienne, nota Drago avec un rictus grivois.

-Je n'omets rien, mon cher cousin. Seulement, je ne coucherai point avec la princesse- mon idée personnelle d'un orgasme avec elle relève plutôt du fait de lui passer une lame en fer au travers du giron.

-Oui, répliqua le Roi. C'est aussi par là que je menaçais ma marquise avant de la faire mienne.

Sirius et lui partagèrent un sourire amusé, mais le Prince Impérial leva néanmoins les yeux au ciel.

-Dommage, j'eusse aimé rencontrer cette marquise, nota-t-il en reposant sa coupe.

Le Roi ne répondit point, se contentant de désigner le pichet de vin. Sirius secoua la tête.

-Votre vin est fort meilleur que la pisse que j'ai bue lors de mon voyage, cousin, mais je me garde, dans un camp militaire, de trop m'enivrer.

-Votre tente doit être prête, nota le Roi. Allez en paix, mien cousin- pour ce soir, du moins. Nous levons le camp à l'aube. J'entends que vous soyez fait général, et que votre valet devienne lieutenant. Allez, à présent.

Le Prince Impérial se leva en hochant la tête.

-Et Delphini?

Le Roi l'observa un instant, visage fermé.

-Gardez-la pour l'heure, rétorqua-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça et quitta la tente. Resté seul, le Roi soupira et but une gorgée de vin. Il allait devoir composer avec cette nouvelle présence, mais le Prince Impérial ne pourrait garder la princesse sous son aile infiniment.

Quel _dommage_ , ne put-il que songer, qu'il doive faire un ennemi de cet homme-là.

...

Trois coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Ginny de ses pensées. Se détournant de la fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue splendide de La Rochelle, où son regard se perdait jusqu'à cet instant, elle amena, avec des gestes hachés, son mouchoir en dentelle jusqu'à ses joues qu'elle frotta vigoureusement, espérant en faire partir les traces de larmes. Puis, d'une voix qu'elle eut voulue plus sûre, elle ordonna que l'on entre.

La porte s'ouvrit et le duc de La Rochelle pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Il referma la porte derrière lui doucement, et s'adossa contre, l'observant, visage fermé. Elle remarqua que ses yeux émeraude parcouraient ses joues rougies et sa mine déconfite, et elle ne le put supporter un instant de mieux. Soulevant ses jupons de voyage d'une main, elle traversa la pièce en trois foulées et leva la main, l'abattant de toutes ses forces sur la joue de sa charge.

Il y eut un silence, mais Ginny ne se demanda guère si elle était allée trop loin. Plutôt, elle fut enragée du manque de réaction de Harry qui se contenta de continuer à la dévisager. Elle leva la main à nouveau mais il lui saisit le poignet d'un geste vif, l'arrêtant effectivement, et lui déclara à voix basse,

- _Une_ , Madame.

La comtesse cligna des yeux.

-Une gifle pour ce que j'ai fait suffira, éclaircit-il.

Elle renifla de dégoût.

-Un coup d'épée au-travers du ventre suffirait pour ce que vous avez osé faire, cracha-t-elle en arrachant sa main à sa prise. Comment avez-vous pu?

Il soupira audiblement, clairement agacé à son tour.

-Devais-je laisser votre mère vous malmener? Vous l'eussiez mérité, bien entendu, mais j'aime trop vos parents pour leur laisser croire que vous êtes bien la traîtresse que vous êtes, Madame. Je préfère qu'ils croient ce que je leur ai conté- que vous étiez détenue contre votre gré à la Cour de France et que vous m'avez épousé pour pouvoir retourner au pays.

Elle garda le silence un instant, puis explosa.

-Traîtresse, traîtresse, _traîtresse_ , hurla-t-elle. Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche! Vous, Hermione, ma mère...et à n'en point douter les autres! Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous, un seul, s'est demandé, un instant, ce qui avait pu me pousser à entrer en Cour? Non, bien évidemment que non. Tout épris de la droiture pure et du devoir que vous êtes, vous m'avez condamnée sans jugement!

Le duc haussa les sourcils, l'air quelque peu surpris, mais de son éclat ou de ses paroles elle n'eut su le dire.

-Que vais-je faire à présent? Le Roi m'a ordonné de vous surveiller. Lorsque la nouvelle- fausse au demeurant- lui parviendra que je suis votre femme...

Le visage du duc se referma brusquement, mais elle l'ignora, toute à sa fureur et son angoisse.

-Le Roi, bien entendu, siffla-t-il. Le Roi, le Roi...vous ne jurez que par lui, telle la bonne courtisane que vous êtes!

-Il est le Roi! hurla-t-elle. Est-ce ma faute, à moi, si vous vous êtes rendu coupable de lèse-majesté? D'ailleurs, puisque nous y voilà, qu'avez-vous fait pour être emprisonné?

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Madame-

-Allons bon? N'allez-vous point faire de confidences à _votre femme_ , Potter?

Elle éclata d'un rire quelque peu hystérique, et le duc s'avança d'un pas, l'air quelque peu inquiet.

-Allez-vous bien, Madame?

-Non, s'écria-t-elle. Non, je ne vais point bien! Comment le pourrais-je? Le Roi-

Le duc éclata alors à son tour, la saisissant par les épaules.

-Le Roi, le _Roi_... _j'emmerde_ le Roi! _J'emmerde_ la Cour, _j'emmerde le Roi_ , et je _vous_ emmerde _également_ , Ginevra!

Elle se tut, saisie d'effroi à son langage. Il n'était qu'à quelques pouces de son visage, et elle put le détailler pleinement. Une chose frappa alors la comtesse.

Ciel, qu'il était _beau_.

Le duc se calma abruptement et s'éloigna d'elle, la relâchant aussitôt.

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses, décréta-t-il d'une voix pincée. Je n'eusse du m'emporter de la sorte.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte.

-Je me retire pour la nuit, clama-t-il alors. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Madame.

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant Ginny dans le silence, et elle pressa sa main à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber lourdement sur son lit.

Elle ne savait ce qu'il allait se produire, à présent, mais elle savait que les conséquences seraient sévères- soit le Roi la châtierait, soit le duc de La Rochelle lui en tiendrait éternellement rancœur. Des deux punitions, elle ne savait laquelle était pire.

Se relevant, Ginny s'installa derrière le bureau face à la fenêtre et tira à elle papier, plume et encre.

...

Le carrosse tendu de noir s'avança jusque dans la cour du petit château surplombant les vastes plages, l'océan, en ce jour d'un vert ténébreux, venant laper le sable gris. Les dix hommes montés accompagnant le carrosse, vêtus de livrées noires sans identité, s'arrêtèrent en même temps que le véhicule.

Une dame émergea du château, visage fermé. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et était grosse- cela se devinait au renflement de sa robe jonquille aux dentelles noires. Elle s'avança, son ventre n'étant point trop encombrant pour l'empêcher d'avancer, et descendit les quelques degrés devant le château, où elle s'immobilisa. Des rides de joie creusaient son visage, démontrant que quelle que soit la vie qu'elle menait, elle était heureuse, et ses cheveux châtain étaient coiffés sans prétention. Elle possédait une certaine joliesse. Derrière elle, deux hommes quittèrent également le château pour la rejoindre, l'un, assez âgé, étant certainement l'intendant de maison, et l'autre un domestique commun, aux bras épais comme des troncs.

La portière du carrosse fut ouverte par le laquais l'accompagnant, et le Cardinal Rogue en descendit, ses yeux trouvant aussitôt ceux de la dame devant lui. Elle serra les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une ligne blanche et son regard noisette lança des éclairs.

-Veuillez assurer que les chevaux soient dételés et abreuvés, et qu'une collation soit donnée aux hommes de Monsieur le Cardinal, commanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais polie.

L'intendant hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'un des gardes du cardinal afin de leur indiquer les écuries, où il les suivit tandis que le petit cortège anonyme s'ébranlait hors de la cour. Le Cardinal s'avança, seul, vers la dame. Le protocole eut voulu qu'elle s'abaisse et baise le rubis ornant son doigt, mais il ne désirait guère lui imposer cette formalité qu'elle devait mépriser- il était ici pour une mission bien précise, et ne souhaitait point se mettre à dos la maîtresse des lieux. Même si elle n'était que l'épouse de la personne que le Premier Ministre venait voir, il savait, de par son réseau, que son mari était épris d'elle, et qu'elle était la véritable patronne ici.

-Madame la vicomtesse d'Arcachon, entama-t-il alors en se penchant pour lui offrir une révérence.

Il se redressa pour voir la dame masquer à grand peine sa surprise devant ce geste, et s'en félicita intérieurement.

-Monsieur le Cardinal, répliqua d'elle en lui rendant une révérence mais sans baiser sa bague, nous ne vous attendions point avant plusieurs jours encore.

-Les chevaux vont vite lorsque le devoir les y pousse, répliqua-t-il.

Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks, le dévisagea un moment, silencieuse, puis poussa un soupir audible.

-C'est que mon époux est à la chasse, Monsieur le Cardinal, et ne sera point de retour avant le soir. J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour vous, et vos hommes pourront se loger à l'auberge qui se trouve juste-

-A dire le vrai, Madame, j'aimerais vous entretenir un moment.

Elle se tut, interdite, et il poursuivit,

-Il est vrai que Monsieur le vicomte sera décisionnaire quant à ses actions. Cependant, je sais combien une épouse aimante peut peser sur les considérations en telle matière, aussi je m'en dois vous mettre en garde- vous me savez ici pour mander du vicomte qu'il ne participe guère aux conflits du côté hollandais, qu'importe les promesses du Roi de cette nation maudite, mais assurez-vous bien qu'il s'en protège. À cette heure, le duc de La Rochelle est prisonnier en son château et le comte de Nîmes, passé à l'ennemi, fait l'objet d'une condamnation à mort. Si-

-Vous n'êtes point à Versailles, ici, l'interrompit la vicomtesse d'une voix sèche. Vos flatteries ne me séduisent guère, et vos menaces ne m'intimident point. Vous n'êtes point en pays ami- alors je vous recommanderai de garder pour les courtisans vos pratiques habituelles et de me parler en franchise, Monsieur. Sans quoi, eh bien...

Elle laissa planer un bref silence avant de reprendre avec un sourire froid,

-Combien de temps faudrait-il au Roi pour venir vous sauver, mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour vous exécuter?

Le Cardinal la détailla, gardant le silence. La conversation venait de prendre un tournant, un tournant qu'il n'appréciait guère. Il s'était attendu à la résistance huguenote, mais n'avait jamais pu s'imaginer que la vicomtesse d'Arcachon le menacerait ouvertement de mort.

-Au demeurant, reprit-elle d'une voix plus chaleureuse, et pour vous éviter des voyages à n'en plus finir alors que le temps est d'une importance capitale dans votre mission qui concerne un conflit ayant déjà débuté, mon époux et moi-même, sachant que nous étions votre première visite, avons convoqué ici les grands chefs huguenots afin que vous puissiez passer votre message à nous tous réunis.

-Cette fois, le Premier Ministre ne put retenir une franche grimace, et Nymphadora éclata de rire, le moquant ouvertement, caressant son ventre rebondi.

-J'imagine que l'idée de rester en un lieu empli de huguenots pouvant comploter contre votre personne ne doit guère vous être allègre, confia-t-elle. Cependant, vous admettrez que cela est, pour nous, du plus amusant. Venez, à présent. Je vais vous installer- mon époux revient bientôt, après quoi nous pourrons souper. Le duc de Montpellier est déjà arrivé, de même que la duchesse douarière. Nous attendons également le duc et la duchesse de Marseille qui devraient être là dès l'aube, et dans la journée, le comte d'Aix et la comtesse d'Alès.

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de se détourner et d'ouvrir la marche, lançant par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire mielleux,

-Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé?

...

-Votre Majesté?

On frappa à la porte du carrosse et Narcissa de France laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement. Elle commençait à s'endormir malgré les trous de la route, et avait hâte de s'échapper un instant au confinement de son véhicule. Elle se pencha alors, ouvrant elle-même la portière pour découvrir le visage de son laquais.

-Parlez.

-Nous sommes arrivés à Bordeaux, Madame. L'Auberge Royale attend notre présence.

-Fort bien. Avancez le carrosse.

Il hocha la tête et claqua la porte et Narcissa se laissa retomber contre les coussins de la banquette tandis que le carrosse manœuvrait pour pénétrer dans la cour de l'auberge où ils passeraient la nuit. Elle sentit venir une quinte de toux et l'étouffa à temps dans son mouchoir; puis, s'essuyant les lèvres, elle se redressa en sentant le véhicule s'immobiliser à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, le laquais ouvrit la portière et elle descendit du carrosse, s'avançant sous le soleil couchant vers l'aubergiste qui la salua avec toute l'amabilité d'un homme de la petite bourgeoisie rencontrant la mère du Roi, et, ignorant à moitié ses flatteries ridicules, elle pénétra dans les lieux, suivant les indications du propriétaire pour retrouver, au premier étage, une chambre spacieuse aux murs blanchis à la chaux et à la cheminée déjà ronflante.

-Que l'on envoie chercher ma camériste, commanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Et dans vingt minutes, faites monter mon repas. Vous servirez mes hommes comme ils l'entendent, et j'espère que vous avez fait changer les draps de leurs lits?

-Naturellement, Votre Majesté.

-Bien. Je n'entends point attraper d'eux des poux et de la vermine.

Elle claqua la porte au nez de l'aubergiste et s'avança vers la cheminée afin de s'y réchauffer. Cela ne put, néanmoins, réchauffer son cœur- le cœur d'une femme, d'une Reine, reléguée à l'étranger par son propre fils pour sa protection. Masquant un rictus de dédain, elle ouvrit son poing serré, baissant les yeux sur le mouchoir qu'elle tenait encore, caché aux yeux du monde. Elle le déplia et le jeta dans les flammes, sachant que, de toute manière, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus cacher à quiconque les tissus qu'elle emplissait de sang jour après jour.

 **...**

 **Aaaalors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Peu d'action réelle dans ce chapitre (mais bon, dernière fois qu'il y a eu de l'action, Romilda est morte et Ron a été grièvement blessé, alors dites-vous que c'est bien, aussi, le manque d'action).**

 **Je sais que vous vous attendez tous à connaître l'histoire de Hermione entre le moment où elle a quitté la Cour et son arrivée à Bruxelles, et vous l'aurez en temps et en heure. Laissez-la retrouver son pote, la pauvre, non mais. Au moins on sait où elle est maintenant.**

 **Ensuite- yeeeaaah m'fuckers! Sirius et Co. ont rejoint l'armée de Drago, le Prince Impérial se mettant sous le commandement du Roi...qui complote déjà de savoir comment utiliser Delphini, et Sirius qui se montre protecteur de sa captive, en homme d'honneur qu'il est. Où cela va-t-il nous mener, et Delphini est-elle réellement la clé de cette guerre?**

 **Ginny et Harry, c'est toujours la petite guerre. On sait pourquoi le duc a fait passer Ginny pour sa femme- pour protéger les sentiments des Weasley. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il dit. Avant de vous emballer, non, il n'est pas amoureux de Ginny (pour l'instant. Cela se fera-t-il ou pas, ça, on verra). On aura du PDV Harry bientôt, en tout cas.**

 **Rogue veut jouer au jeu de l'intrigue, mais ici, ça ne passe pas et Dora vient de lui rappeler. Bim dans tes dents! J'aurais pu écrire la scène comme ceci: _"Nymphadora le regarda, éclata de rire, et dit "Va niquer ta mère, Rogue. Et au fait, serre les fesses, tout le monde veut te poignarder, ici." Puis elle lui mit une droite."_ Mais bon, j'ai trouvé que ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire.**

 **Et enfin...ah. Les choses que Narcissa a dites à Rogue le jour de leur séparation font sens, maintenant. Oui, Narcissa est malade et pour l'instant elle cache bien son jeu- mais pour combien de temps? Et survivra-t-elle pour revoir un jour son fils?**

 **Pendant que j'étais en train d'écrire, une question m'est venue, que je voulais vous poser. Quelle est- pour l'instant- votre moment favori de cette histoire, depuis le tout début jusqu'à maintenant? Quelle scène vous a plu le plus? Pour moi, c'est le moment dans la forêt, au début, lorsque le carrosse de Hermione verse et qu'elle rencontre les deux cavaliers dont elle ne connait pas l'identité. Et vous?**

 **Allez, bises, à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	30. Chapter 29

...

Hermione s'éveilla doucement, réprimant une grimace. Son dos était endolori, ses membres faibles, et un mal de tête la guettait. Sa première réaction- comme fut le cas depuis qu'elle était arrivée au chevet de son ami six jours plus tôt- fut de se pencher vers lui. Et comme tous les jours, s'étant assoupie sur la chaise qu'elle ne quittait que pour aller se soulager, avec pudeur, dans un pot à l'entrée de la tente, uniquement la nuit afin de ne point susciter d'attention indésirée, elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus en constatant qu'il était toujours gris, toujours froid, toujours immobile. Sa main, dans celle de la marquise, était glaciale, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle la délaissa un instant, se levant seulement pour s'étirer et prendre un fruit sur la table. Elle savait que Lady McGonagall ne tarderait point, si elle en croyait la lumière du petit jour filtrant sous la toile- la dame ne s'arrêtait dans la tente que lorsqu'elle venait changer les bandages et vérifier l'état de son patient.

Croquant la poignée de fraises qu'elle tenait, elle détailla silencieusement le visage de Ron, son esprit loin de la tente où son meilleur ami se mourrait. Si elle clignait des yeux, le froid matinal et le corps devant elle disparaissaient, laissant place à la chaleur des corps dans les couloirs de Versailles, la beauté des peintures et des fresques, la splendeur des jardins où l'on pouvait faire actionner à la demande les fontaines en une prouesse de technologie moderne. Elle n'était plus revêtue d'une robe de voyage noire qui sentait la sueur et le sang, mais bien dans une robe de cour, s'avançant sous le regard amoureux du Roi.

Penser au Roi la ramena à toute son amertume. Depuis sa fuite, le Roi était un sujet obsédant qu'elle ne voulait guère adresser. Alors elle tentait désespérément de l'oublier, de le pousser de côté, en vain- il revenait toujours. Elle ne voulait point songer à lui, ne voulait point l'aimer. Il était homme marié à présent, mais au-delà de cela, elle ne parvenait point à lui pardonner d'avoir menti. Leur amour s'était construit sur deux choses- une attirance physique et un mensonge. Fut-ce la seule assurance physique, elle ne serait jamais tombée aussi irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Elle serait toujours à la Cour à batailler son désir, à verdir de jalousie devant la beauté de la Reine Astoria. Néanmoins, il lui avait menti depuis le jour de son arrivée au palais jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait quitté- durant des mois. La colère et la rancœur étaient toujours aussi présents en elle que le jour où son cousin avait atteint sa porte, lui avouant la vérité.

Sans doute, le Roi s'était épris d'elle. Mais les sentiments qu'il pouvait lui porter ne pouvaient combattre le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Elle eut alors l'impression que s'il pouvait mentir là-dessus, il pouvait mentir sur tout le reste. Ayant été élevée par des personnes aussi droites que James et Lily Potter, elle ne pouvait qu'abhorrer tel comportement. Lorsqu'on était haut, l'on était homme d'honneur- ce que, apparemment, le Roi n'était point. Elle le pouvait comprendre en politique, car l'on ne combat guère un serpent comme l'on combat un lion, mais, naïve qu'elle était, elle avait cru que ces règles ne s'appliquaient point à elle. Une erreur qui leur avait coûtée leur liaison naissante- elle eut mieux fait de se défier de lui, de ne point lui donner son cœur entier sur un plateau d'argent afin de mieux le protéger contre sa chute inévitable.

Hermione finit ses fraises et reprit la main de Ronald, ses pensées divaguant à ceux qu'elle avait été assez sotte pour considérer ses amis- Blaise Zabini en tête, mais également la glaciale Pansy Parkinson. Il était impossible qu'ils ne sachent point que Harry était toujours embastillé. Pourtant, ils lui avaient souri, avaient plaisanté avec elle, avaient passé des jours entiers à ses côtés sans rien lui révéler. Pour la duchesse cela n'était point étonnant, aussi Hermione lui en voulait-elle le moins, mais pour ce qui était du prince, le coup de poignard était vif et douloureux.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Elle allait dire oui, murmura-t-elle en serrant la main de Ronald entre la sienne. Je ne sais point ce que vous vouliez dire par là, mais j'espère que vous reviendrez. Il parait que vous aimez une dame. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer. Je ne l'ai point encore vue vous visiter, alors j'imagine qu'elle doit se trouver en Ecosse.

Elle l'observa un moment. Depuis six jours, elle était assise en silence à ses côtés. Peut-être que Ronald avait besoin de mots, d'entendre que de ce côté-ci des limbes, on l'aimait.

-Elle doit être une femme exceptionnelle pour avoir accroché votre cœur de la sorte, admit-elle. Je sais fort bien que vous êtes porté à discriminer en amour, bien plus que beaucoup d'hommes. L'avez-vous épousé, ou point encore? J'espère que non. Je regretterais de devoir me passer de votre mariage. D'autant mieux que Harry est libre, à présent, et qu'il a toujours promis de danser nu sur la table lors de votre noce afin de vous offenser devant votre nouvelle épouse.

Elle émit un rire chevrotant, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Si vous l'aimez, cette idée la fera beaucoup rire, j'en suis certaine, marmonna-t-elle. Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. J'espère qu'elle le sait. Charge à moi de l'en informer, si tel n'est point le cas. Ah! J'ai vue votre sœur à Versailles. Si vous étiez réveillé, vous croiseriez les bras pour bouder mais vous m'écouteriez très attentivement, je le sais. Elle va bien. Je crois qu'elle n'est point tout à fait heureuse, mais elle n'est point mariée encore, alors vous n'avez besoin de tuer personne.

Elle rit à nouveau.

-Je sais que vous avez du entendre parler de moi, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne sais quel sens vous donnez aux rumeurs ayant pu vous parvenir à propos de la putain royale, alors je me dois de vous éclairer à ce sujet.

Elle plissa les lèvres.

-Je l'aime, dit-elle simplement. Je sais que cela vous paraîtra dur à croire, après tous les soucis qu'il nous a apportés, mais...je l'aime. C'est idiot, puisque vous ne verrez en lui rien à aimer, hormis son évidente beauté, mais parfois...j'aime à imaginer avoir découvert l'homme sous la façade. Et cet-homme là est un amant merveilleux. Il m'écoute, me respecte et veut voir le monde à mes pieds, mais...mais l'homme de façade m'a trahi. Il m'a menti, et je suis partie.

Elle se tut un moment.

-Je suis une idiote, marmonna-t-elle. L'on n'aime point un homme comme lui. L'on le craint, l'on l'admire, l'on le respecte, mais l'on ne l'aime point comme s'il eut été le commun des mortels. Non seulement parce qu'il est le Roi, mais également parce qu'il est Drago...alors j'ai volé un cheval et je suis partie. Eussiez-vous été présent, je ne doute point un instant que vous vous seriez tenu au bord de la route, poings en l'air, à hurler pour m'encourager. J'ai rejoint Paris d'abord. Je songeais à rentrer en mon pays de Royan, mais le Roi m'y pouvait venir chercher, ou à La Rochelle, mais je ne voulais guère mettre Harry dans la difficulté...

Elle soupira.

-Alors je me suis tourné vers vous. J'ai passé deux jours en une auberge. J'entendais les rumeurs. On décrétait que la maîtresse du Roi était partie de Versailles, soit pour accoucher discrètement ailleurs, soit qu'elle était embastillée en secret, soit qu'elle était partie rejoindre les hollandais...une idée idiote, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que l'armée écossaise avait ralliée la Hollande. Alors j'ai traversé le pays jusqu'à ici. Il m'est arrivée grand manque de fortune. On m'a dépouillée de ma bourse et de mon cheval. Lors d'une étape près de Charleroi, des ivrognes ont tenté d'attenter à mon honneur. Ils étaient deux. Fort heureusement, l'aubergiste les a chassés. Ils sont partis en laissant leurs biens, et j'ai pris un de leurs chevaux pour arriver ici. Je vous conterai tout cela dans le détail lorsque vous serez réveillé.

Elle essuya une nouvelle larme.

-Vous allez vous réveiller, l'assura-t-elle à voix basse. Et vous épouserez votre dame.

-Non.

La voix fit se retourner la jeune marquise brutalement, et elle put constater que la Lady McGonagall se tenait à l'intérieur de la tente, près de l'entrée. Serrant la main de Ronald, Hermione demanda d'une voix étouffée,

-Depuis quand êtes-vous là?

La dame fit le tour du lit, saisissant un pot d'onguent au passage, et tira la couverture de son patient, révélant ses bandages.

-Depuis que vous faisiez l'éloge de la femme qu'il aime, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

La marquise put constater que les yeux de la Lady McGonagall étaient ceints de rouge.

-Elle s'appelait Romilda, murmura-t-elle alors en détachant un bandage. Romilda Vane. L'Amazone écossaise, c'était son surnom. Une guerrière comme il en existe peu en ce monde.

Hermione se tut, sourcils haussés, main du comte toujours en la sienne, et elle observa les gestes connaisseurs de la dame qui nettoyait les plaies du soldat.

-Il n'était point le genre d'homme que Romy se plaisait à fréquenter, nota Lady McGonagall avec un petit sourire. Elle aimait les guerriers, les hommes du Nord. Et aussi bon combattant que puisse l'être le comte, il ne partageait point avec elle cette conviction que les femmes lui étaient égales...mais cela importe peu, à présent. Il en est tombé amoureux, sans doute parce qu'elle lui était si contraire, et elle, en retour, l'a imité. Il tentait de la convaincre de l'épouser lorsqu'un archer l'a tuée sous les murs de Bruxelles.

Le cœur de Hermione se serra brutalement alors que sa main libre se portait à ses lèvres.

-Elle était une femme exceptionnelle, affirma Lady McGonagall en vidant le pot d'un onguent épais sur la plaie à l'épaule du comte. Elle a toujours juré ne jamais se marier, mais avec lui...

Elle indiqua Ronald du coude et émit un bruit amusé.

-Je ne doute point qu'elle allait, effectivement, dire oui.

Les yeux de la marquise se fermèrent douloureusement. Tout, à présent, s'expliquait- les propos vagues, à ses oreilles du moins, de Ron, et certainement son état présent- elle ne doutait guère que, pris de folie chagrine, il ait chargé, seul, l'ennemi pour venger celle qu'il aimait. Elle dévisagea le visage paisible du comte, sentant le regard de Lady McGonagall sur elle.

-Romilda Weasley, murmura-t-elle finalement. Cela aurait du être.

A cela, la dame lâcha un grognement d'amusement.

-Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait plutôt appeler Ronald Vane, ricana-t-elle. Une femme particulière, qui n'avait de cesse de le provoquer.

Hermione eut un sourire sans joie, puis tourna les yeux vers la vieille dame.

-Vous l'aimiez aussi, n'est-ce pas? Cette Romilda Vane.

Lady McGonagall se redressa, ayant achevé le bandage, et l'observa en silence un instant, clairement perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Je ne connais point une personne en ce monde qui pouvait rencontrer Romy et se targuer de ne point l'aimer, rétorqua-t-elle. Je l'ai élevée. Je l'ai façonnée de ma main. Toute petite, déjà, elle se bagarrait sans cesse, et gagnait presque toujours. Elle était une fille pour moi, l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu, et j'étais comme sa mère, puisqu'elle était orpheline. Oui, j'aimais Romilda, et puisque Romilda l'aimait, lui, je me dois de le sauver.

Elle désigna Ronald des doigts.

-Il ne peut point mourir, murmura Hermione. Il est Ronald Weasley. Je ne connais personne en ce monde qui soit aussi bon que lui.

-Romy n'était point bonne, se souvint Lady McGonagall avec un sourire. Elle était égoïste, et elle le voulait pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'est guère son influence, point directement, qui a rompue vos fiançailles.

-Je n'en doute point un instant. Ronald est trop noble pour jouer des deux mains à la fois. Et puis, l'heure étant aux confidences, et vous avez entendue les miennes ce tantôt...j'aimais le Roi, et n'éprouvais que soulagement devant cette rupture.

Lady McGonagall tira à elle une chaise de paille et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je veux son bonheur, décréta la marquise. J'entends qu'il soit heureux.

-Madame, soupira la Lady McGonagall. Parfois, _vivre_ donne le résultat contraire.

Elles le veillèrent en silence un moment, puis Hermione poursuivit ses confidences au comte comme si elle n'eut guère été là. Elle parla peu du Roi, mais se lança sur la Cour, décrivant la beauté et la majesté de Versailles, parlant des courtisans et de leurs hypocrisies, racontant les cabales et les complots qu'elle avait entendus, narrant les parties de chasse et les soirées d'Appartement. Elle lui raconta ensuite comme elle appréciait le prince de Sicile malgré sa trahison, et comme elle admirait la féroce duchesse de Pansy- qu'elle décrivit, en une formule qui fit sourire Lady McGonagall, comme la Romilda Vane de la politique. Elle parla du glacial et menaçant Cardinal Rogue, des rumeurs concernant la grandeur de la Reine Astoria et comme elle s'était sentie petite devant tant de splendeur rapportée, et de la si belle et si dangereuse Reine-mère. Elle lui détailla ses journées, ses rires et ses peines, lui parla des nuits blanches qu'elle avait passé à songer à eux et des jours épuisants à porter un masque. Elle parla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brisât, et durant tout ce temps, la Lady McGonagall écouta aussi, silencieuse, mains croisées contre son estomac, ne l'interrompant jamais, mais ricanant parfois aux anecdotes croustillantes. Et puis, lorsqu'elle ne put plus parler, elle se tut, se laissant doucement bercer par le silence parfois interrompu par les cris lointains ou les bruits de ferraille dénonçant la poursuite du siège de Bruxelles.

...

La duchesse de Paris parcourut le courrier lissé devant elle des yeux, chaque mot lui faisant davantage serrer les lèvres. Elle recula un peu dans son fauteuil, perplexe, et ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir.

Elle venait de recevoir un courrier de la comtesse de Béziers, et la nouvelle était étonnante. Pansy Parkinson était de ces femmes qui ne croient guère à l'innocence. Pour elle, tout geste, toute parole, tout acte cachait une raison tierce. Et le fait que le duc de La Rochelle- qu'elle ne connaissait point personnellement- ait déclaré en public ses épousailles avec la petite Béziers ne pouvait que masquer un suspicieux complot. D'ordinaire, déterrer les complots et les cabales était de l'ordre de Rogue, qui entendait tous les bruissements du royaume grâce à son enviable réseau d'espions, mais en l'absence bénie du Cardinal, cette tâche lui incombait. Harry Potter était un ennemi de la Couronne- il ne pouvait pas, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait la comtesse, l'avoir annoncée pour femme seulement pour protéger les siens. Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, et la duchesse s'en inquiétait. Elle ne doutait guère que Potter était réellement homme d'honneur, comme l'affirmait la rumeur. Cependant, il devait cacher une motivation ultérieure.

Songer au duc de La Rochelle fit à nouveau glisser ses pensées vers la maîtresse du Roi. Se levant, balayant ses jupons pourpre et gris d'un revers de main élégant, la duchesse entreprit les cent pas dans son bureau.

Les espions de la duchesse, pour être moins nombreux que ceux de Rogue, n'en étaient pas moins capables. Jamais n'avaient-ils échoué à une tâche donnée. Cependant, les jours filaient comme du sable entre les doigts, et elle n'avait guère de nouvelles à propos de la marquise, comme si celle-ci eut tout bonnement disparue du mappemonde. Elle avait envoyé ses espions partout- à Paris, à Royan et à La Rochelle, à Béziers et à Nîmes, à Arcachon, Marseille, Montpellier, Aix et Alès, autant de cités où la petite marquise serait la bienvenue. Elle avait même fait parvenir deux espions à la Cour d'Ecosse, dans le cas où la jeune femme déciderait d'y rejoindre son ancien fiancé- la duchesse sachant cependant fort bien qu'il ne s'y trouvait guère, pour apprendre qu'elle ne s'y trouvait guère tout du pareil. La nouvelle n'avait donc point été étonnante. Elle avait fait fouiller l'intégralité des auberges de la Route Royale entre Paris et le Sud de la France, sans succès. Elle avait repris les arbres généalogiques des Granger, des Potter et des Weasley pour vérifier tous les parents encore en vie de la marquise et de ses amis, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se cache guère avec autrui, ainsi que la liste complète des domaines de ces mêmes familles qui avaient été scrupuleusement et discrètement fouillés à sa demande. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était tournée vers les hôpitaux, les hospices et les églises dont elle demandait les listes de ceux récemment enterrés.

Mais tout cela était en vain- la marquise de Royan demeurait introuvable. La duchesse, par ailleurs, ne savait point pourquoi, au juste, elle se devait de chercher l'ancienne prisonnière politique, ne savait pas ce que son souverain comptait faire d'elle lorsqu'elle serait retrouvée, mais le Roi ordonnait et elle obéissait. Si la duchesse pouvait se targuer de parvenir à lui faire expliquer ses décisions concernant la majorité d'entre elles, il était une tombe lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses motivations vis-à-vis de la petite marquise- preuve de plus, s'il s'en fallait, qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Son valet parut soudainement à la porte, sans révérence. La duchesse exigeait le protocole le plus pointilleux de la part des courtisans, mais, concernant ceux qui travaillaient avec elle, elle privilégiait l'efficacité, et la révérence était, à ses yeux, un manque de temps, d'autant mieux qu'elle croisait son valet trente fois le jour.

-Madame la duchesse, déclara-t-il de la voix pincée qu'elle lui connaissait. Sa Majesté la Reine vous mande.

La duchesse haussa les sourcils. Contrairement à Théodore Nott, elle ne s'était point trop approchée de la Reine, se contentant des révérences ordinaires. Elle ne lui avait même jamais adressée la parole et avait parfaitement remarqué que le Roi lui-même ne prêtait guère de temps à son épouse. Elle ne savait donc point de quoi il pouvait retourner, et Pansy n'aimait guère cette sensation d'être dans le noir complet quand aux désirs d'autrui.

-Où se trouve Sa Majesté?

-Dans ses appartements, Madame.

La duchesse hocha la tête et quitta les lieux en coup de vent, son masque retombant sur ses traits, repoussant à l'arrière de son esprit la lettre de la comtesse et la recherche de la marquise, ramassant ses jupons pour se rendre chez la souveraine, imperméable, comme à son ordinaire, aux chuchotis des courtisans qu'elle croisait.

Elle fut annoncée et pénétra dans l'antichambre de la Reine Astoria, les lieux où, autrefois, Narcissa d'Autriche tenait elle-même salon. Ses yeux d'émeraude tombèrent aussitôt sur la belle jeune femme qui était assise dans un fauteuil, Bible dans les mains, superbement revêtue d'une robe noire aux dentelles dorées. La Reine leva les yeux, et un sourire amical vint jouer sur ses lèvres tandis que la duchesse plongeait en une profonde révérence.

-Relevez-vous, Madame, commanda Astoria en refermant sa Bible qu'elle posa sur une petite table à ses côtés. Venez vous asseoir, je vous prie.

La duchesse obéit, ses traits habilement tirés en une expression d'amitié et de respect, et vint prendre place face à sa Reine. Celle-ci tapa dans ses mains et aussitôt, un valet apparut, portant un plateau de thé.

-L'on me dit que vous appréciez le Lapsang Souchong, Madame, déclara la Reine tandis que le valet servait le thé. Cela tombe à merveille- voilà ma préférence également.

La duchesse eut un petit sourire tandis que le valet se retirait.

-L'on vous renseigne bien, Votre Majesté, répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La Reine rit tout bas.

-N'ayez crainte, Madame, je ne vous fais point espionner. Le comte de Calais avait mentionné, une fois, lorsqu'il parlait des amis de mon royal époux, que vous aimez ce breuvage par-delà tous autres.

-Le comte de Calais a raison, admit Pansy en buvant une petite gorgée.

-Je vous sais la plus proche amie et la meilleure conseillère du Roi, reprit la Reine après un bref silence. Et je voulais vous remercier, Madame, d'avoir si bien pris soin de lui et du royaume, ce que, je le sais, vous faites encore sous la guise de ma régence.

-Votre Majesté me flatte. Le plus proche ami du Roi est le prince de Sicile, et son meilleur conseiller est le Cardinal Rogue.

La Reine sourit à cela, et la duchesse l'observa en silence. La Reine était jeune, mais Pansy ne se souvint guère avoir déjà vue femme aussi belle. Connaissant le goût du Roi pour les beautés, elle ne put que se demander pourquoi, au juste, le monarque ne s'était guère épris de son épouse. L'amour qu'il portait à la marquise devait être plus violent encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

-Je ne vous sous-estime point, Madame la duchesse, répliqua Astoria. Le prince est son ami, le Cardinal est son Premier Ministre, mais je sais fort bien que, à la plus sombre des heures, il se tourne vers vous. Mais je ne vous ai point fait appeler pour faire l'éloge des amitiés royales. À dire le vrai, je quitte Versailles sur l'heure et j'eusse aimée que vous m'accompagniez.

Les sourcils de la duchesse se haussèrent brutalement et elle reposa sa tasse avec des gestes lents.

-Quitter Versailles, Majesté? Mais pour aller où?

-Ce ne sera que l'affaire de la journée, n'ayez crainte. Je désire aller à Paris, qui est votre fief- d'où l'invitation. Il est de mon devoir de me rendre à Saint-Denis afin de faire offrande à l'évêque de cette cathédrale où reposent cent rois.

Pansy se détendit imperceptiblement, puis hocha la tête.

-Naturellement, Votre Majesté.

La Reine se leva, la duchesse l'imitant aussitôt, et frappa dans ses mains. Son valet apparut instantanément.

-Le carrosse vous attend, Votre Majesté, dit-il en lui tendant sa cape de voyage.

-Merci, Monsieur. Veuillez apporter l'une de mes capes de voyage pour Madame la duchesse, commanda la Reine en enfilant le tissu noir sur ses épaules.

Le valet obéit, revenant immédiatement avec une cape pourpre, et la duchesse remercia doucement la Reine de France qui ouvrit le pas, les courtisans se prosternant presque de dévotion à leur passage.

Le voyage fut court, la Reine prenant sur elle pour apprendre à connaître la favorite platonique du Roi, lui contant la Cour d'Espagne, la comparant à celle de France. Malgré elle, Pansy se prit à s'attacher à cette personnalité enjouée qu'affichait sa souveraine, malgré la timidité évidente de celle-ci.

Le carrosse royal parvint à Paris sous les applaudissements d'une foule spontanée- la beauté de la Reine était chantée de tous et l'on se pressait devant les chevaux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir cette célèbre apparence, qui enchantait les conteurs et les poètes d'Europe. De mieux, le Roi s'étant allé en guerre quelques jours plus tôt, l'on se sentait patriote, dévoué à la famille royale, et autour du carrosse l'on scandait tantôt le nom de la Reine, tantôt celui du Roi. Astoria rayonnait, bien qu'une légère rougeur s'installât sur ses joues. Elle leva quelque peu le rideau devant la vitre du carrosse, mirant la foule excitée, et ses sourcils se haussèrent abruptement tandis qu'elle hélait la duchesse.

-Qu'est donc cela?

La duchesse se pencha en avant, regardant à son tour par la vitre.

-L'hôpital du Sacre-Cœur, Votre Majesté.

-Mais...pourquoi ces malades sont-ils allongés à même la rue?

-En réalité, Votre Majesté, ces malades sont allongés sur des lits de paille. C'est que, hélas, nous ne disposons guère d'assez de docteurs, puisqu'une grande partie d'entre eux ont suivi l'armée royale en Flandres afin d'assister nos troupes. Aussi les soins apportés aux malades de Paris manquent.

La Reine n'hésita guère. Se retournant, elle frappa à la séparation. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle commanda aussitôt, d'une voix altière que la duchesse ne lui connaissait point,

-Que l'on arrête le carrosse!

Le véhicule s'immobilisa presque aussitôt en un crissement, et la duchesse haussa les sourcils tandis que la Reine ouvrait la portière d'elle-même, sans attendre le valet de pied.

-Votre Majesté, que-

-Ceux-là sont mon peuple aussi bien que les soldats et les courtisans, Madame, répliqua la Reine en quittant le carrosse.

Pansy hésita. Voilà bien des étrangetés, que de prétendre quitter la sécurité du carrosse en pleine foule parisienne pour aller visiter des malades, crevant d'on-ne-savait quels maux sur les trottoirs! La duchesse savait que si mal devait advenir à sa maîtresse, le Roi ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Aussi, étouffant un soupir de colère, quitta-t-elle le véhicule à son tour.

Le bruit, assourdissant quelques instants auparavant, s'était entièrement tû, et la duchesse marcha légèrement en retrait. Les gardes de la Reine leur ouvraient un passage, tenant les badauds en respect de leur seule présence, et l'on attendit, silencieusement, afin de savoir de quoi il retournait.

La Reine monta les quelques marches séparant le carrosse de l'hôpital, tirant de ses jupes une bourse alourdie, dont elle fit glisser une pièce d'or entre ses doigts, et elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers le plus proche des malades, un homme âgé au visage boursouflé. La duchesse, derrière elle, se masqua discrètement le visage dans son mouchoir, tant l'odeur fétide de la mort et des déjections humaines emplissait l'air. Mais cela ne sembla point déranger la souveraine, qui vint s'agenouiller auprès du vieillard.

-Qu'avez-vous, Monsieur? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Il l'observa entre des yeux plissés, puis un sourire douloureux vint crever son visage.

-Êtes-vous une ange? Je savais mon heure venue...

-Je ne suis point une ange, Monsieur, répondit la Reine en lui prenant la main avant de passer ses doigts sur le front du malade.

Pansy frémit. La monarque tomberait assurément malade, avec cela...

-Cet homme est brûlant de fièvre, lança la Reine à l'un des gardes non loin. Que l'on apporte de l'eau froide et des chiffons!

Le garde se hâta vers l'intérieur de l'établissement, et la Reine se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme qui toussa violemment.

-Ah, vous êtes bonne, dit-il alors d'une voix éraillée, mais je vais mourir.

-Qu'avez-vous donc?

-Ah, je suis marchand, Madame...je me suis écrasé la jambe sous la roue de ma charrette.

Sans hésiter, la Reine souleva le maigre drap de bure recouvrant l'homme, révélant ses jambes, l'une étant réduite en charpie, des éclats d'os parsemant la chair retournée et ensanglantée. Des mouches s'accrochaient à la plaie, et la duchesse détourna le regard avec un haut-le-corps, mais la Reine ne broncha point.

-Que l'on amène cet homme à l'intérieur immédiatement, il faut lui couper la jambe, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Il se pourrait que vous viviez, Monsieur.

Elle glissa la pièce d'or dans sa main.

-Pour vos troubles, ajouta-t-elle en se levant tandis que deux gardes, accompagnés de deux spectateurs aux bras épais, vinrent soulever l'homme pour l'amener aux ordres de la Reine.

Elle passa au malade suivant, puis au suivant. Parfois, elle lançait des ordres afin que l'on soigne en priorité tel ou tel malade, parfois, elle se contentait de quelques assurances prononcées d'une voix douce, lorsqu'elle savait que la personne face à elle ne survivrait point à son mal. Dans toutes les mains elle glissa une pièce d'or.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé avec le dernier malade, elle se leva, essuyant ses mains légèrement ensanglantées dans son mouchoir, et fit sens inverse vers le carrosse, au milieu de la foule toujours silencieuse. Puis, quelqu'un hurla,

-La Sainte!

Aussitôt, ce cri fut repris, par une autre personne, puis une autre, et après quelques instants, la foule scandait de toutes parts,

-La Sainte! La Sainte Reine! La Sainte!

Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans le carrosse, et la duchesse, ébahie, s'assit face à la Reine, qui était légèrement rose de l'attention portée. Le véhicule s'ébranla à nouveau, le bruit courant déjà dans tout Paris, les gens hurlant au passage de la voiture,

-La Sainte! La Sainte!

La Reine rangea son mouchoir en ses jupons, et la duchesse eut un sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Madame? l'interrogea la souveraine après un instant.

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, répondit la duchesse de Paris. Elle aussi aimait à considérer les petites gens comme ayant autant de valeur que les Grands.

-Certaines de ces gens sont plus grandes que nous, Madame, se contenta de répondre la Reine avec un sourire doux.

La duchesse hocha la tête et se réclina dans son siège. Décidément, cette Reine était des plus étonnantes.

...

La duchesse Weasley fut vite revenue de sa colère. Ce fut comme si elle n'attendait que cela, que le duc de La Rochelle lui affirme que le départ en Cour de sa fille n'était qu'une vaste mise en scène par les pouvoirs catholiques de la nation. Depuis cette information, la duchesse ne quittait plus guère sa fille, et celle-ci ne pouvait dire que tel comportement lui déplaisait. Sa famille lui avait tant manquée durant ces années d'exil en Cour, et, si elle détestait le duc de l'avoir mise en si difficile posture vis-à-vis du Roi, elle ne pouvait lui reprocher de l'avoir rendue aux siens, sa mémoire intouchée.

Sa mère, lorsqu'elle parut le lendemain de son arrivée à La Rochelle, se jeta aussitôt à son cou, implorant son pardon de l'avoir osée gifler, ce que la belle comtesse accepta, quelque peu sonnée de son revers de fortune, puis la duchesse la convia immédiatement à la tablée qu'elle fit dresser pour elles et le duc, qui ne parut point. Ginny fit mine d'ignorer la façon dont son coeur se serra lorsque son maître de maison déclara que le duc ne déjeunerait point avec elles, étant occupé par les affaires de ses terres qui s'entassaient sur son bureau depuis sa captivité. Elle était si soulagée de la nouvelle réaction de sa mère qu'elle eut presque pu baiser le duc sur les deux joues en le remerciant.

La duchesse l'entraîna ensuite dans l'un des quatre carrosses de Harry, et elle pressa Ginny de questions- Versailles était-il aussi magnifique que le prétendait la rumeur? Ce jeune monarque traitait-il bien ses courtisans? Qu'y mangeait-on? À quoi se divertissaient les habitants du château? Comment s'y vêtissaient les dames? Avait-elle vue la Reine-mère, que l'on prétendait d'une beauté éclatante malgré son âge? Y avait-elle croisée cette pauvre marquise de Royan, la fiancée de Ronald?

Puis la comtesse couvrit sa mère de questions à son tour. Les vassaux huguenots du Roi de France complotaient-ils? Prévoyait-on, par ici, de rejoindre les troupes du Roi de Hollande? Était-ce bien vrai que son cher frère avait prêtée son épée au Roi d'Ecosse? N'avait-on point été ordonné de mettre ses armées à la disposition du Roi de France?

-Là est où le bât blesse, ma fille, l'informa Molly. Voyez-vous, le Roi a dépêché son Premier Ministre afin de visiter les huguenots dans l'espoir de nous convaincre de demeurer, sinon loyaux à la Couronne Très Catholique, du moins neutres. Son Eminence se trouve actuellement chez le vicomte d'Arcachon, votre parrain, où nous le rejoindrons, avec les autres grands noms réformés de la nation. Nous partons à l'aube- mais votre époux ne vous a rien dit?

Ginny fronça les sourcils tandis que sa mère lui sourit.

-J'ai toujours désiré vous voir mariée à Harry, avoua la duchesse en se penchant vers elle, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre! Il est en outre le plus beau parti de France. Je ne puis croire que vous vous soyiez mariés sans notre présence, mais il a fait ce qu'il devait pour parvenir à vous arracher enfin à cette Cour où l'on vous maintenait prisonnière, et je ne puis vous en vouloir. Ah! Mais j'espère, du moins, que nous aurons le plaisir, ce bientôt, d'accueillir notre premier petit-enfant...

Dépassée par ses émotions, Molly tira un mouchoir de sa manche et s'y réfugia, se tapotant les yeux. La comtesse déglutit. Elle ne savait où pouvait la mener ce mensonge, et maudit à nouveau le duc de La Rochelle. Cependant, elle décida de revenir sur l'annonce de sa mère.

-Nous nous rendons à Arcachon? Moi également?

-Bien évidemment, déclara la duchesse en haussant les sourcils. Vous êtes la duchesse de La Rochelle, mon enfant. Vous êtes l'épouse du plus prestigieux huguenot de France. Savez-vous que le petit peuple réformé désirant voir l'un des nôtres sur le trône souhaite que ce fut votre mari? Voilà un souverain auquel je ferai la révérence...

-Mais qu'allons-nous discuter à Arcachon, ma mère?

-Mais notre participation à la guerre, ma fille! Naturellement, nous aimerions rejoindre ce Roi de Hollande dans sa quête, afin de renverser la monarchie catholique et y instaurer l'un des nôtres à la place...votre époux, par exemple.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça.

-Vous...vous voulez élever le duc au rang de Roi de France en trahissant le souverain auquel vous avez prêté allégeance?

-Nous le pourrions, avoua la duchesse. Mais tout cela dépendra de l'offre que nous fera le Roi à travers la présence du Cardinal Rogue. Et puis, imaginez! Vous seriez Reine, ma fille.

-Qu'en pense le duc?

Molly éclata de rire.

-Vous connaissez votre mari certainement mieux que moi, ma chérie. Il est homme d'honneur, loyal jusque l'os, même à l'encontre du fils de celui qui a fait assassiner ses parents...mais nous saurons le convaincre, j'en demeure persuadée. D'autant mieux qu'il vous a épousée! Je sais que vous devez brûler de vengeance depuis votre captivité forcée. Ne rêvez-vous point de renverser Drago? Ne rêvez-vous point d'être souveraine? Ne rêvez-vous point de voir vos enfants, un jour, épouser d'autres Rois et princesses? En tant que huguenots, nous avons tant été persécutés. Mais la roue tourne, ma fille! Votre frère Ronald me rend si fière. Lui a su, depuis le début, que nous devions nous allier aux ennemis des Malefoy...et le voici chevalier de l'armée écossaise! Quel merveilleux garçon!

Effarée, Ginny observa sa mère. Si elle contait cela au Roi, comme c'était sa position en tant qu'espionne auprès de Harry, ce dernier ne manquerait guère de tous les tuer. Mais comment faire cesser ce fanatisme, cette haute trahison, sans que le sang ne soit versé?

Si elle rapportait les propos de la duchesse sa mère à la Couronne, sa famille serait anéantie. Si elle taisait ce complot, les huguenots trahiraient le Roi et voudraient l'abattre.

La comtesse ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire, mais elle connaissait une seule personne au monde susceptible de l'aider.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devait s'allier au détestable duc de La Rochelle.

...

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt pour la suite!**

 **DIL.**


	31. Chapter 30

**JOYEUX NOËL! ...bon, c'est encore un peu tôt, mais je rentre à l'hôpital cette semaine pour une opération et je n'aurai pas le loisir de publier pendant quelques temps. Alors savourez bien ce chapitre, mes enfants, parce que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier le prochain. Considérez comme deux chapitres en une semaine votre cadeau.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **...**

L'on devina Bruxelles au lointain avant de la voir. Une épaisse panache de fumée noire crevait le beau ciel bleu, s'élevant en une colonne qui se dispersait en tous sens avec le vent venu du Nord. Le Roi de France, poussant son étalon noir, sut également que sa propre armée devait se deviner à présent tandis qu'il s'avançait sur la plaine ouverte et verdoyante. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la ville aux murs couverts de suie et de sang, le terrain commença à s'éparpiller, des mottes de terre étant arrachées par le pas rapide de chevaux depuis longtemps morts sous la cité, quelques flèches disséminées dans le sol aux alentours. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à distance égale des hollandais et des bruxellois, le Roi ordonna que le camp soit monté. Durant ce temps, mettant pied à terre, il convoqua les deux princes l'accompagnant.

-J'entends laisser à Tom l'occasion de se rendre, déclara-t-il, flanqué par Sirius et Blaise tandis qu'ils avançaient entre les chevaux manipulés par des palefreniers et autres valets. Il ne peut longtemps résister à nos troupes- Bruxelles ne tombera point à présent que nous sommes là, et il n'est guère de taille à affronter nos armées.

Le prince de Sicile lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

-Se rendre, Sire...? Cet homme est un serpent. Il ne connait que la trahison. Il ne saura respecter sa parole d'honneur.

-Certes, rappela froidement Drago, mais nous avons quelque chose qui lui appartient.

Il sentit son cousin se tendre à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui, légèrement irrité.

-N'ayez crainte, mon cousin. Je n'entends point remettre la princesse à son père...du moins de suite.

Sirius ne sembla point se détendre, couvrant le Roi d'un regard légèrement suspicieux.

-Permettez que j'accompagne, en ce cas, le convoi de réception, manda-t-il. Il n'est que juste de laisser l'ennemi savoir que vous possédez le soutien de l'héritier autrichien, celui-là même auquel il veut donner sa fille.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Vous m'accompagnerez, ordonna-t-il. Quant à Votre Altesse, ajouta-t-il à l'endroit de Blaise, vous demeurerez au camp et y attendrez notre retour. Faites, je vous prie, seller deux messagers et envoyez-les au campement hollandais afin de les convoquer sur le champ à quatorze heures, et faites-en seller deux autres que vous enverrez au Gouverneur de Bruxelles, afin de le rappeler à notre amitié.

Blaise hocha la tête et disparut tandis que Drago et Sirius s'engouffraient dans la tente du Roi, montée la première, afin d'y planifier concrètement les conditions de paix.

...

-Ils arrivent, Sire!

Le Roi de France hocha la tête à l'endroit de l'éclaireur qui le rejoignit au galop.

-Nous attendrons près de la butte, dit-il.

Le convoi se mit en marche, quatre soldats chevauchant en tête, suivis par le Roi et Sirius d'Autriche côte à côte. Enfin vinrent quatre généraux français, et deux porte-drapeaux, arborant l'emblème à fleur de lys des Rois de France, et les couleurs de la dynastie Malefoy. Le cortège était achevé par douze soldats de plus, et ils s'avancèrent au pas des chevaux jusqu'à la petite butte séparant la plaine bruxelloise de l'armée hollandaise.

Au lointain, tandis qu'il faisait s'arrêter son cheval, le Roi détecta le cortège hollandais, qui était composé similairement au sien. Quatre soldats hollandais ouvraient la marche, suivis d'un gros homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait déborder de son cheval de trait, et qui suait à grosses gouttes sous un velours pourpre, bien trop habillé pour un champ de bataille. Il arborait sur la tête une grosse rondelle d'argent sertie d'éclats de bois taillés en pointe, et Drago le reconnut pour être Vernon, Roi d'Ecosse.

Aux côtés de Vernon se trouvait un homme de haute taille, aussi maigre que l'autre était gros. Sa cape était rebrodée d'emblèmes qu'il reconnut vaguement pour représenter Louvain et sut alors qu'il s'agissait du comte de la ville, Alfred d'Avery, qui était Premier Ministre du Roi de Hollande. D'autres chevaliers fermaient la marche, et le Roi plissa les yeux en s'apercevant que le Roi de Hollande ne faisait point grâce de sa présence à ces pourparlers- ce qui était mauvais signe.

Leurs ennemis s'arrêtèrent face à eux, et les soldats de chaque camp reculèrent quelque peu, laissant les quatre Grands se dévisager un instant en chiens de faïence. Drago fut le premier à parler.

-Votre maître n'a donc point jugé bon de s'adresser à nous? Pourtant, c'est ma couronne qu'il désire obtenir.

Le Roi Vernon plissa ses petits yeux sombres, sa mâchoire tiquant.

-Je suis Roi de mon plein droit, mon garçon, rugit-il. Je n'ai point de maître.

-L'Europe entière est assurée pourtant de vous avoir vu courir vers Tom Jédusor comme un chiot se rendrait à son propriétaire, fit mine de s'étonner le Roi de France avec un rictus narquois. Aussi vois-je qu'il continue à déléguer son devoir à ses chiens.

Vernon sembla au bord de l'apoplexie, et le comte de Louvain s'empressa d'intervenir d'une voix onctueuse, son cheval gris piaffant sous lui.

-Nous ne sommes point ici pour échanger des insultes, remarqua-t-il. Nous sommes ici afin de rendre compte de vos exigences.

-Nos exigences sont simples, siffla le Roi Drago en plissant les yeux. Tom retirera ses troupes des Flandres immédiatement. Il s'engagera à ne plus attaquer d'autres territoires aussi longtemps que durera son règne. Nous prendrons en otage deux membres de la famille royale hollandaise qui seront traités comme des hôtes de marque afin de sceller le pacte. Nous prendrons en otage deux membres de la famille royale écossaise qui seront traités comme des hôtes de marque afin de sceller le pacte. Si les Rois de Hollande ou d'Ecosse nous attaquent à nouveau, nous exécuterons les otages. Le Roi de Hollande s'engagera également à payer pour l'ensemble des dégâts matériels et humains provoqués par sa guerre ridicule et à régler à l'endroit de la France la somme de douze mille écus par an pour le restant de son règne en guise de dommages et intérêts. Tant que ces conditions sont respectées, la France n'attaquera ni l'Ecosse, ni la Hollande.

Il y eut un silence prolongé, le vent soufflant à travers la plaine et les piaffements des chevaux les seuls bruits prompts à le rompre.

-Croyez-vous que vous nous impressionnez, mon garçon? hurla alors Vernon. Vous tétiez encore la lippe de votre mère lorsque j'eusse remporté cent victoires! Pensiez-vous réellement que nous accepterions vos conditions, alors que notre nombre dépasse du double le vôtre, alors que nous avons le soutien silencieux de l'Empire autrichien? Êtes-vous fou!

Le comte de Louvain, rictus estomaqué aux lèvres, leva une main pour l'interrompre.

-Mais voici en retour les conditions de mon Roi, dit-il. Vous vous rendrez immédiatement à l'armée hollandaise. Vous vous agenouillerez devant votre oncle et lui présenterez de vos propres mains la couronne, le sceptre, et les saintes huiles. Vous assisterez à son couronnement en tant que Roi de France. En échange, dans sa grande bonté, notre Roi accepte de vous faire duc et pair de la région française qu'il vous plaira. Votre épouse demeurera en vie. Votre mère demeurera en vie. Vous ploierez le genou devant le Roi, et devant ses héritiers après lui, et les servirez en bon sujet. Vous vous convertirez à la religion réformée. Vous convaincrez le père de votre épouse de ne point engager de représailles à l'encontre du nouveau Roi de France. Afin de sceller ce pacte, votre premier enfant épousera le premier petit-enfant du Roi. Si vous refusez ces termes, vous et votre armée serez anéantis de nos mains. Nous marcherons sur Versailles et ferons exécuter votre mère. Le Roi prendra votre veuve pour la marier à l'un de ses sujets les plus loyaux.

Le Roi de France se figea, une expression outrée prenant peu à peu jour sur son visage. Il ne tenta guère de masquer sa colère tandis que ses mains gantées serraient ses rênes jusqu'à marquer le cuir et qu'une veine se mit à battre à sa tempe. Alfred d'Avery pencha légèrement la tête de côté, tel un chiot sur le point de faire une bêtise, et ses yeux sombres étincelaient de malice rieuse.

-Rapporte ces paroles à ton maître, chien, siffla alors Drago, sa voix glaciale. La France ne pliera point.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive à ce qui ne plie point? demanda le comte, sa voix un avertissement.

A cela, ce fut le Prince Impérial qui répondit.

-N'est point venu le jour où la France rompra devant des couards et des fanatiques, Monsieur, lança-t-il d'une voix sèche. D'autant mieux lorsqu'elle a le support que vous savez.

-L'Espagne, dont le Roi est aussi fol que difforme, s'amusa le comte. Et la Papauté, qui finira par mettre genou à terre devant la grandeur de la religion huguenote portée par mon souverain.

Le Roi Vernon intervint alors, ajoutant avec un éclat de rire,

-D'autant mieux qu'il paraît que ce cher Malefoy n'est lui-même point si averse à la religion huguenote que ce qu'il voudrait montrer. Où est votre putain, petit Roi? Ne vous accompagne-t-elle guère au front afin de vous sucer la queue entre deux assauts?

Si Vernon escomptait voir Drago sortir de ses gonds, ce fut peine perdue. Un sourire en lame de couteau vint se dessiner sur le visage du Roi de France. Le Prince Impérial lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora.

-Puisque nous parlons de putains, rétorqua-t-il froidement, vous pourrez signaler à votre maître que nous en détenons une bien à lui. Elle est jolie, ma foi...tout le portrait de sa mère.

Le Roi Vernon cligna des yeux, perdu, mais le comte de Louvain sembla perdre toute couleur.

-La princesse Delphini, inspira-t-il, et le Roi de France se délecta de la panique dans ses yeux. Vous _osez_...! Si quelconque mal devait advenir à Son Altesse...

-Votre tête tomberait, celle de la Reine Bellatrix également, et votre bon souverain épouserait une jeune princesse fringante, devina Drago d'une voix ennuyée. Je n'ai crainte de vos menaces, Comte.

-Enlever la princesse héritière de Hollande revient à déclarer la guerre à la patrie de son futur époux, siffla Louvain. Êtes-vous prêt à vous mettre à dos les armées de l'Empereur Cygnus?

-Je n'ai crainte des attaques de l'Empereur, rétorqua Drago avec un froid sourire. Quant à l'enlèvement de la princesse, sachez qu'elle a rejoint mon camp aux côtés de son fiancé que voici.

Le Roi d'Ecosse et le comte de Louvain se tournèrent vers Sirius comme un seul homme, yeux écarquillés, devinant alors qui il était.

-Vous trahissez la cause de votre beau-père? rugit Vernon.

-L'on ne peut dire qu'en Europe, ces jours-ci, l'on soit loyal à sa famille, fit remarquer d'une voix calme le Prince Impérial. Des tantes voudraient abattre des neveux, des filles tentent de tuer des époux...ma lame appartient au Roi de France en attendant ma succession au trône d'Autriche. Lorsque ce sera le cas, je vous l'assure...ce continent n'est guère assez grand pour que vous puissiez vous cacher de ma vengeance.

Le comte de Louvain rosit de colère et se tourna à nouveau vers le Roi de France.

-Rendez-nous la princesse héritière et je vous promets, au nom de mon Roi, une trêve, tenta-t-il. Elle durera huit jours.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos trêves, renifla le Roi de France. Dans une nation où il est de bon ton d'envahir la patrie de sa famille par alliance, je crains ne point pouvoir mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans la parole de votre souverain. Mes conditions ont été précisées, Monsieur le comte- prenez-les et rentrez chez vous, ou rejetez-les et mourrez pour un maître qui n'en ferait guère autant pour vous.

Le comte de Louvain baissa la tête avec un soupir.

-Je regrette que nous en soyons réduits à cela, déclara-t-il, saisissant ses rênes d'une main.

-Moi, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous, mon garçon, vociféra alors Vernon en pointant un doigt boudiné sur Drago, qui haussa simplement un sourcil. Mon satané neveu, où est-il? Le duc de La Rochelle, fils de ma belle-soeur...l'on me conte qu'il se pourrit dans vos donjons. Libérez-le ou payez-en le prix, Malefoy!

Le Roi de France le dévisagea un moment, visage empreint d'un mépris à peine masqué, avant de se pencher légèrement en avant sur l'encolure de son cheval.

-Appelez-moi _garçon_ encore une fois, Dursley, et vous ne vivrez point pour voir le jour se lever.

Sur ces mots, le Roi de France fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, imité par Sirius, et ils repartirent en direction du camp, se lançant au grand galop.

Durant ce temps, une seule question hantait le Roi.

 _Où était donc ce maudit Tom de Hollande?_

...

Le comte de Calais traversa les couloirs du palais de Versailles au pas de course, le courrier chiffonné entre ses doigts, ses bottes lustrées frappant le sol au rythme de sa démarche. Son visage, d'ordinaire si lisse et harmonieux, était froissé en une expression féroce, à tel point que l'on s'écartait devant lui comme s'il eût été le Roi en personne, les courtisans détaillant avec surprise et angoisse son air furieux avant de plonger dans des messes-basses comploteuses. Jamais l'on n'avait vu le si affable ambassadeur royal en un tel état.

Il s'arrêta devant les portes doubles de l'appartement qu'il venait visiter et hocha la tête sèchement à l'endroit du valet, qui disparut aussitôt à l'intérieur afin de communiquer sa demande d'audience. Quelques instants plus tard, le valet apparaissait à nouveau, s'effaçant tandis que les portes s'ouvraient.

Théodore Nott pénétra dans l'antichambre en trombe, s'arrêtant tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Les hautes fenêtres à la française étaient ouvertes, laissant la pièce s'imprégner d'une douce chaleur d'avant l'été, et des oiseaux, habitant par milliers les arbres et bosquets des jardins royaux, pépiaient en un concert délicieux. Malgré lui, et comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, le comte sentit ses épaules se détendre quelque peu. La maîtresse des lieux communiquait une paix à l'endroit que l'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs dans ce repaire de coupe-gorges et d'hypocrites que l'on nommait poliment la Cour.

Elle apparut soudain, vêtue d'une robe bleu roi frappée de lys d'or, quittant sa chambre. Le comte ne put qu'admirer la beauté de sa Reine vêtue de telles couleurs- un conseil qu'il savait venir de la duchesse de Paris qui, afin de mieux communiquer d'ardeur patriote aux français, avait suggérée à la souveraine qu'elle arbore les emblèmes de la monarchie française dès que possible, un avis qu'Astoria avait pris à cœur. Mais là encore, fut-elle vêtue de haillons de bure, Astoria d'Espagne eut tout de même été la plus belle dame dans n'importe quel lieu du monde.

Elle fronça les sourcils, à l'évidence prise d'étonnement devant la respiration hagarde de son ami, et s'approcha, tendant une main. Le comte voulut se prosterner en une révérence digne de sa majesté, mais elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il se reprit- la Reine ne voulait guère le voir effectuer de révérence envers elle dans son privé, préférant qu'il lui baise les doigts, ce qu'il fit, comme à son ordinaire, en tapissant l'émoi que ce geste provoquait en lui sous le vernis lisse de son indifférence.

Depuis son union avec le Roi, la Reine et lui-même étaient demeurés, fidèles à leur promesse, de proches amis. Le comte ne s'attendait guère à la voir beaucoup après l'avoir délivrée à la Cour, mais Astoria semblait mettre un point d'honneur à privilégier sa présence. Il put cependant noter qu'elle prenait soin de ne point se trouver trop souvent seule avec lui, et il ne pouvait qu'intérieurement applaudir sa prudence- il ne ferait pas bon laisser jaser à leur propos, même si cette prudence nécessaire le blessait profondément. Aussi se voyaient-ils souvent parmi la foule versaillaise, lors des promenades de la Reine dans les jardins, ou lors des visites que la Reine effectuait dorénavant une fois par semaine jusqu'à Paris, où elle soignait les malades ou réconfortait les orphelins et les veuves, tandis que la foule la portait en sainte. Le comte, tout comme la duchesse de Paris, eut bien tenté de la dissuader d'un tel comportement, mais là-dessus fut le seul point sur lequel la monarque se montra intraitable- elle visiterait son peuple, que cela plaise au Roi ou non. Il était difficile d'imaginer que l'on puisse tenter d'attenter contre la vie d'une si adulée et si remarquable dame, mais après tout, il n'était guère difficile pour un assassin à la solde des ennemis de la France de se glisser dans la foule...aussi le comte et la duchesse avaient de concert décidé de ne jamais laisser la Reine y aller seule, et avaient fait doubler le nombre de gardes accompagnant leur maîtresse.

-Monsieur le comte, déclara la Reine de sa voix douce. Il n'est nul plaisir qui vaut celui de vous voir en ma compagnie, mais que me vaut votre visite?

-Votre Majesté, soupira-t-il, s'arrachant de force aux yeux verts de sa souveraine avec un pincement violent au cœur. Je suis venu vous mander l'autorisation de quitter Versailles sur l'heure.

La Reine écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le comte fit un pas en avant, la rejoignant et reprenant la main qu'elle lui avait arrachée. La Reine jeta un regard étonné à leurs doigts entrelacés et ses joues rosirent, mais elle ne tenta guère de se dégager, et il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en maudire.

-Quitter Versailles? répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sans répondre, le comte lui tendit le courrier qu'il portait, et sa main parut subitement glaciale lorsqu'elle l'abandonna pour déplier la lettre, fronçant les sourcils au fil de sa lecture. Elle blêmit, et il eut crainte qu'elle se sente mal, mais elle exhala lentement et se reprit, levant à nouveau le regard vers lui.

-Est-ce la vérité, Monsieur?

-Je ne le sais, Votre Majesté. Mais j'aimerais aller vérifier cette prétention de mes propres yeux.

La Reine replia lentement le courrier, la lui rendant, et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte, yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Votre mestre de maison, au château de Calais, déclare que vos paysans sont harcelés par des soldats portant la livrée hollandaise, et que ceux de ces malheureux ayant parvenu à échapper à la mort ont prétendu avoir vu le Roi de Hollande en personne, qui semble s'approcher de votre domicile privé en brûlant vos terres à son passage, récapitula-t-elle. Cela n'est guère logique, Monsieur. Mon royal époux est en ce moment même en Flandres avec ses armées. Certainement le saurait-il si le Roi de Hollande était absent du champ de bataille? Et puis, pourquoi attaquerait-il Calais? Sauf votre permission, Monsieur, il existe avant votre fief d'autres prises bien plus importantes. Lille...Valenciennes...

-Une fois de mieux, Votre Majesté, je ne le sais, répéta le comte en se passant une main frustrée dans les cheveux. Il est fort à parier que ces soi-disant soldats ne sont que bandits ayant récupéré des livrées sur le dos des morts sur un champ de bataille. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est de mon devoir de protéger Calais, de me saisir de ces brigands et de les pendre aux murailles de la ville.

-Si vous me permettez d'en informer mon époux, Monsieur, je suis assurée que le Roi nous apportera une réponse...

-Sauf votre respect, ma Reine...

Le comte s'approcha, s'agenouillant devant elle afin de se trouver à la regarder dans les yeux.

-...ceci est mon devoir. Le temps qu'une réponse nous parvienne du Roi, j'eusse eu le temps de rejoindre Calais, y rendre justice et veiller au rétablissement de l'ordre, et d'en revenir. Ce ne sera que l'affaire de une, peut-être deux semaines.

La Reine plissa les lèvres.

-Le Roi vous a mis à mon service, lui rappela-t-elle. Il ne voudrait point que vous quittiez votre service.

Théodore eut un rictus amer.

-Est-ce donc cela que vous craignez tant, Votre Majesté? Que mon fief brûle, tant que le Roi est satisfait de ma servitude auprès de vous?

-Ne soyez guère outrageant, je vous prie, le reprit-elle fermement en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous dois tout, Monsieur, et je ne parle point de mon mariage.

Le laissant hausser les sourcils devant ces propos mystérieux, elle marqua une pause, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce,

-Vous avez vos devoirs envers votre peuple, Monsieur le comte...et je ne puis vous l'enlever sous le prétexte égoïste de vouloir vous maintenir près de moi. Allez à Calais, pressez votre cheval, et rendez-y justice. Je ne veux en retour qu'une promesse de vous.

Il la dévisagea un moment, notant la manière dont ses joues rosissaient délicatement.

-Revenez-moi, murmura-t-elle alors. Je ne puis me passer de vous.

-Tous les hollandais de la terre ne m'empêcheraient guère de reprendre ma place à votre service, Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, se trouvant dépassé par ses propres désirs, il lui saisit la main et la baisa. Cette fois, ses lèvres demeurèrent bien plus longtemps contre elle que ce qu'exigeait la bienséance, et il comprit, à l'inhalation brusque de la Reine, qu'elle avait compris que son amour pour elle dépassait ce que devait être l'amour qu'un homme porte à l'une de ses amies.

Cependant, elle ne le repoussa point.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, il put constater la rougeur des joues de sa Reine, et elle détourna le regard.

-Je demeure le plus loyal de vos sujets, Votre Majesté, rappela-t-il d'une voix contrite avant de délaisser sa main et de se lever.

-Monsieur le comte...

Elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre, avant de lever sur lui des yeux brillants.

-Je suis princesse et Reine. Je suis gouvernée par le devoir et ne puis me soumettre aux plaisirs que prennent les braves gens du commun. Je suis l'épouse de notre maître à tous les deux. Cependant...cependant, j'eusse voulue naître demoiselle de petite noblesse.

Elle détourna à nouveau les yeux et le comte se figea. Astoria était trop haute pour se permettre des aveux passionnés qui ne feraient que les mettre en danger tous les deux, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était aussi clair que si elle l'eut fait.

-Dans un monde meilleur, vous l'eussiez été, l'assura-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours sans le regarder, et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'eut espéré cela- que la dame hantant ses nuits puisse retourner ses sentiments- et pourtant, si elle était née dans la noblesse française, elle eut été sienne- elle venait de l'en assurer.

Ce constat ne fit guère aussi plaisir au comte qu'il l'eut cru- il lui brisait le cœur. Car à présent qu'il savait ce qu'elle ne disait point, à présent qu'elle confirmait à demi-mots lui retourner son affection, comment pouvait-il espérer, un jour, trouver la paix? Savoir qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais ils ne pourraient agir sur leurs sentiments communs était une torture bien plus grande que de l'aimer, seul, de loin.

Il savait également que cela signifiait qu'il devait prendre ses distances avec elle. Il ne pouvait compter sur la seule volonté de sa Reine pour ne point les déshonorer tous deux. Il n'était qu'un homme, un homme éperdument amoureux, et s'il continuait à la fréquenter ainsi, il finirait indubitablement par les mettre tous deux en position de difficulté. Lui serait écartelé pour avoir osé défiler la Reine, et elle serait rasée et emprisonnée dans un sombre couvent en attendant que l'on vienne lui rompre le cou discrètement, à l'ombre de la nuit, afin de faire de son mari un veuf, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se marier et enfanter avec une autre. Elle serait à jamais la femme ayant déshonorée sa famille et celle de son époux, la putain couronnée.

Il ne pouvait la condamner à la damnation éternelle pour lui.

-Calais attend, Monsieur, lui rappela la Reine sans le regarder et il hocha la tête en plissant les lèvres.

Silencieusement, il lui offrit une révérence avant de quitter les appartements de la Reine, le visage neutre mais le cœur flétri, sans regarder une fois en arrière.

...

 _Ma Très Chère Mama_

 _Je vous écris depuis le tombeau que l'on nomme mon palais, toujours revêtue du linceul que l'on appelle ma couronne. Il fait si beau, pourtant, aujourd'hui! Les oiseaux chantent aux fenêtres et le soleil éclaire les parterres fleuris de mille rayons chatoyants. Cependant, je me suis sentie si mal durant cette matinée que je me suis enfermée dans mes appartements sans trouver le goût de sortir. Fusse-je chez nous, ma chère Mama, j'aurais certainement réussi à convaincre le Roi mon père de laisser Daphné et moi-même sortir nous promener une heure près du Champ des Autodafés, bien que je n'ai guère de plaisir pour l'endroit._

 _Si je suis si triste, Mama, c'est aussi que je me suis enfin rendue à votre avis. J'ai renoncé à l'amour pour le devoir, et je crois que mon cœur ne s'en remettra jamais. Je sais que beaucoup de femmes pensent cela après s'être vues interdire ce qu'elles désirent de mieux, avant de s'en remettre, mais c'est aussi que cette privation est plus réelle que les amours que l'on prétend porter faute de savoir mieux. Cependant, vous aviez raison, et tout comme vous-même aviez, en votre temps, renoncé à votre passion pour un sceptre, j'en fais autant- d'autant pire que cette passion, je n'ai jamais eu loisir de le goûter, de le croquer à pleines dents._

 _Cette personne dont je vous parle, et que vous savez, m'aime aussi, j'en suis convaincu. Il est l'image même de la bienséance mais les yeux ne mentent point. Comme j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras, le convaincre de s'endormir sur mon sein! Comme je maudis le titre que je porte, et qui me damne à une souffrance éternelle! Mais hélas, ainsi va le devoir- aujourd'hui étouffant, demain libérateur, et j'espère que dans le Paradis éternel j'aurai à loisir de reposer mon cœur meurtri, faute de pouvoir en faire autant dans cette vie._

 _Je suis si malheureuse de savoir que je vivrai probablement aussi âgée que mon grand-père l'Empereur, tous les jours tuée à nouveau par cet amour illégitime. L'on n'enterrera de moi que mon corps, car mon cœur, lui, est déjà mort. Je serai assez mal fortunée pour qu'un tel châtiment me soit réservée- de souffrir une longue vie sans lui revient à me condamner pleine et entière, et je n'ai, Mama, nul doute que cela est la punition que Dieu m'envoie, afin que je sois torturée d'avoir osée aimer._

 _Les grands bardes chantent les amours passionnées, si belles et transcendantes, si parfaites et promptes à susciter l'admiration et la nostalgie. Je m'en veux d'avoir si longtemps songé à cela, aux amours réels du grand Indien pour Mahal, aux amours libres de la Reine d'Egypte et de Marc Antoine, aux amours tragiques de Tristan et de sa princesse promise à un autre. Hélas, je m'aperçois que l'admiration s'applique à ces histoires parce qu'elles défient l'autorité de Dieu, qui par ailleurs les châtie en abattant sa foudre sur les coupables- Mahal est morte, Cléopâtre est morte, Yseult est morte, le tout d'avoir aimé. Si l'on admire ces personnages, c'est parce que c'est le Diable qui se manifeste en nous, nous encourageant à embrasser tout ce que Dieu abhorre._

 _Mais je dois vous l'avouer, Mama, ce n'est point tant la crainte de Dieu qui me gêne. C'est la pensée de le condamner, lui. Car si je suis pécheresse, je ne dois point entraîner dans ma chute un homme qui est aussi pur que bon et aussi bon que brave. Certainement eut-il fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, notre histoire ne durerait-elle qu'une heure, et cette heure me serait suffisante pour affronter la damnation éternelle- mais je me dois de le préserver, lui, aussi ne puis-je agir._

 _Oubliez tout cela, Mama, ce ne sont que les songes d'une enfant trop sotte pour avoir su protéger son cœur contre le Diable. Vous savez comme la duchesse de Paris est admirée de moi et je comprends pourquoi mon époux lui fait tant confiance. Je sais que l'arracher à ses devoirs pour l'inviter au thé tous les trois jours est sans doute excessif, mais cette dame est si grande que je ne puis m'en empêcher et j'espère un jour me targuer d'avoir son amitié!_

 _Le Roi m'envoie régulièrement des nouvelles du front, qui m'arrivent tous les deux jours. Les armées ennemies ont refusé de se rendre à la paix et à présent, mon royal époux les affronte, bien qu'il ne me décrive guère sa stratégie qu'il semble imputer au génie de son ami, le prince de Sicile, et d'un autre conseiller dont il me tait le nom._

 _J'ai surpris un billet tournant parmi les courtisans hier. Je ne vous le retranscris guère ici car il est ordurier au plus haut point, et j'ai rougi d'avoir lu ce qui y était inscrit, mais l'on y moquait, sous prétexte de poésie, le Roi de s'être épris d'une huguenote, et l'on qualifiait la marquise de Royan- qui manque toujours à la Cour- de, entre autres horreurs, "pot à semence", "tapis troué pour le sceptre royal" et tout un tas de choses qui riment en "-ain". Au-deçà de ma gêne, je me suis trouvée furieuse que l'on puisse à la fois critiquer ce grand Roi de France, occupé à risquer sa vie tandis qu'ils se gavent de foie gras et de vin de Champagne en sécurité ici, et la marquise, qui n'a jamais causé de tort à aucun d'entre eux. Je ne connais point Madame de Royan, mais de ce que j'entends d'elle, elle a causé beaucoup de bien et de bonheur à mon mari qui, si je n'en suis point amoureuse, est une personne fort admirable, aussi suis-je reconnaissante envers elle, et j'espère qu'elle retournera en Cour car ses qualités, qui me furent confiées par la duchesse de Paris, font d'elle une dame que je pourrais beaucoup aimer, et que j'admire déjà beaucoup. Aussi ai-je fait exiler sur-le-champ et en disgrâce absolue le petit comte que l'on dit responsable de ce billet, et je doute que mon époux m'en voudra beaucoup._

 _Je m'en vais vous laisser, Mama, puisque je fatigue déjà, mais je voulais vous confier, la première, la raison pour laquelle je suis si lasse ces jours-ci, bien que j'ai également déjà prévenu mon époux par le courrier de ce matin. Je suis grosse! Cela est une heureuse nouvelle, et j'espère que je mettrai au monde un fils qui deviendra aussi grand et fort que son père. Je ne doute point qu'il fera à son tour un Roi admirable un jour. Fut-ce une fille, alors je passerai des jours bien heureux auprès d'elle à lui confectionner des robes et lui tisser des cheveux. Je vous charge d'en informer le Roi mon père, et j'espère que vous pourrez le convaincre de ne point fêter la nouvelle en faisant brûler mille hérétiques. Informez-en aussi, si vous le voulez bien, ma sœur adorée, et assurez-la de mon amour, ainsi que ma belle-mère qui doit être parvenue chez vous, et qui, je n'en doute point, sera aussi ravie de la chose._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Astoria._

...

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil en sentant la main qu'elle tenait serrée dans la sienne se mouvoir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, se posant sur le visage du comte de Nîmes dont les yeux étaient grand ouverts. Elle faillit, durant un très bref instant, célébrer la chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive de son état.

Les yeux bleus si clairs du comte étaient écarquillés, fixant le plafond en toile de la tente sans le voir, et il était d'une pâleur absolue. Sa main agrippa celle de Hermione avec tant de violence qu'elle savait qu'il y laisserait des marques noires. Un râle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis il se mit à convulser violemment, entraînant la marquise dans ses mouvements saccadés, la jetant à moitié à travers le lit.

L'instant d'après, Lady McGonagall était dans la tente, comme si elle savait que son protégé avait besoin d'elle, et elle se jeta sur lui, écartant les couvertures. Le corps de Ronald retomba brusquement, comme une poupée de chiffon, et il demeura allongé, sans bouger, yeux clos. Hermione reprit sa main endolorie, regardant avec effarement tandis que Minerva McGonagall faisait glisser ses doigts contre le poignet du blessé, puis dans son cou. Elle poussa un juron avant de joindre ses doigts entre eux et commença à comprimer par à-coups le torse de Ronald.

La marquise recula de quelques pas, laissant travailler la vieille nourrice, qui se pencha alors vers les lèvres entrouvertes du comte et l'embrassa. Hermione haussa les sourcils avant de voir la poitrine de Ronald se soulever- non, la Lady McGonagall ne l'embrassait pas, elle lui insufflait de l'air. Puis elle recula légèrement, regardant l'air s'échapper, avant de reprendre ses compressions.

Cela parut durer une éternité, mais finalement, le comte inhala, paupières papillonnant doucement, avant de se laisser à nouveau retomber. Surprise, Hermione fit un pas en arrière, son talon atterrissant sans le vouloir sur un objet dur.

La Lady McGonagall, l'air épuisé et donnant l'impression d'avoir vieillie de vingt années, recula alors, recouvrant le corps de Ronald des fourrures.

-Il vit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sombre en se passant une main sur le front. Veillez-le. Je ne serai point loin.

Sans même regarder Hermione, elle s'empressa alors de quitter la tente, certainement appelée ailleurs par son devoir, et la jeune marquise leva alors le talon, baissant les yeux.

Elle avait marché sur un gros sac de chevauchée, jeté contre le mur en toile de la tente, et elle se baissa pour l'ouvrir. Elle y trouva quelques vêtements et une cotte de mailles et s'aperçut alors soudain que ce sac appartenait au comte. Ses doigts frôlèrent un objet dur, et elle fronça les sourcils avant de le tirer hors du sac. Elle dévisagea l'objet qu'elle tenait, ébahie.

C'était une poupée. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et une petite robe décolorée, son visage peint d'une bouche mignonne et de grands yeux bleus clairs. Elle était couverte de poussière et de suie, ses boucles blondes étaient à moitié brûlées et puaient la fumée et la mort. Hermione la dévisagea sans comprendre, mais sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Au rythme où les choses allaient, elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'histoire de cette petite poupée, ne saurait jamais pourquoi le comte de Nîmes se promenait avec ce jouet dans son sac. La poupée avait vraisemblablement appartenu à quelqu'un, à une fillette sans doute. Elle avait aussi clairement connue l'horreur de la guerre. C'était un jouet bourgeois, dont le détail et la finesse manquaient. Il avait dû tout de même coûter cher. Le père de sa propriétaire avait sûrement adoré sa petite fille pour lui offrir une poupée de cette qualité.

Devant ce constat, Hermione sut soudain ce qui était arrivé à la propriétaire du jouet et sentit son estomac se retourner violemment. Pourquoi Ronald avait-il jugé bon de garder cette poupée? Lui avait-elle été confiée? L'avait-il prise à un corps, comme rappel de ce qu'était l'horreur de la guerre?

Se redressant, la marquise vint se positionner à nouveau sur sa chaise près du lit, reprenant la main de Ronald. Il était toujours aussi pâle, ne bougeant guère lorsqu'elle le toucha. Sans y réfléchir, Hermione posa la poupée aux côtés du comte, près de son bras, avant de le veiller sans jamais ciller.

Il mit trois jours à mourir.

Trois longs jours durant lesquels elle ne dormit point. Trois longs jours passés, sans jamais qu'il ne reprenne conscience, à alterner entre coma profond et arrêts cardiaques, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue tant que même cela, il ne pouvait plus en réchapper. Trois jours durant lesquels les mains de la Lady McGonagall devenaient de plus en plus rouges de lui briser les côtes pour le ramener à eux.

Il mourut au soir du troisième jour, sans heurts. Cette fois, il ne convulsa guère. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour en laisser réchapper un long râle qui se répercuta jusque dans les os de Hermione, puis il se tut, et elle sut, alors, que c'était terminé.

Elle ne le pleura guère d'abord. Elle retira lentement sa main à la sienne, se pencha et lui baisa longuement le front, puis les joues, sentant comme il refroidissait déjà. Puis elle se leva, ankylosée, sans songer à s'étirer, et quitta la tente. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur Lord Finnegan qui passait à cheval et qui s'arrêta brutalement, comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il en était lorsqu'il la vit à l'extérieur en plein jour. Sans un mot, il fouetta son cheval, disparaissant à sa vue, et elle retourna dans la tente, reprenant place près de Ronald sans le toucher, cette fois.

Elle était épuisée, et elle savait que plus tard, elle le pleurerait. Mais pour l'heure, elle était seulement soulagée. Soulagée qu'enfin il ne souffre plus. Soulagée qu'enfin, où qu'il se trouve à présent, il y était sans doute avec son Amazone écossaise.

Lord Finnegan revint, pénétrant dans la tente avec Lord Thomas et Lady McGonagall. Après cela, il fut question d'allumer des cierges et de veiller en silence, une dernière fois. Au lever du jour, les deux chevaliers, chacun debout près du bout du lit, quittèrent la tente sans un mot, revenant quelques instants après avec une civière sur laquelle ils chargèrent le comte.

Devons-nous...devons-nous le faire parvenir à sa famille? demanda doucement Lord Thomas, yeux sur Hermione.

Elle inspira doucement, sachant que sa réponse lui vaudrait la déception éternelle des Weasley, mais sachant également que, si Ronald était encore parmi eux, il n'en aurait point décidé autrement.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée. Enterrez-le en Ecosse. Auprès de...auprès de sa Romy.

Elle ignora le sanglot étouffé de la Lady McGonagall et quitta la tente, le cœur en miettes.

...

 **Bon, bon, bon. Récapitulons.**

 **C'est la GUEEEEERRE!**

 **Ouais ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire, ça fait plusieurs chapitres que c'est la guerre, DIL, tu connais pas tes propres histoires ou quoi? Ce à quoi je vous répondrai simplement, oui mais là, Drago de France vient d'entrer dans le jeu. Donc maintenant, c'est la vraie de vraie.**

 **C'est la GUEEEEERRE!**

 **Bref! Drago tend la main, les Hollandais refusent de l'accepter, blablabla, mais où est donc ce sournois de Tom? Est-il réellement en train d'attaquer Calais, ou est-ce qu'il est ailleurs? En train de se goinfrer dans sa tente, le dessert était trop bon, il a pas réussi à quitter la table pour aller rencontrer son ennemi? Ou alors est-ce une ruse?**

 **Ah, Théodore et Astoria qui s'avouent enfin les choses (à moitié). Où cela va-t-il les mener?**

 **Et Astoria *insérer danse de la joie ici* est enceinte! On a la confirmation! Alors, garçon ou fille, à votre avis? Le prénom? Mort-né ou pas? ...ben quoi, c'est l'époque. Et oui oui, parce que je vous vois venir, c'est bien le bébé de Drago, hein. Il n'y a pas eu de lemon subliminal entre Théo et elle. L'enfant a été conçu durant leur nuit de noces, environ deux mois et demi plus tôt.**

 **Et nous terminons ce chapitre sur beaucoup de lourdeur- la mort de Ron. Inévitable, vu son état, mais tout de même. Et oui, la poupée que Hermione a trouvée dans son sac était bien celui que tenait dans ses bras la petite fille morte à Namur, lorsque Ron avait parlé avec McGo. Souvenez-vous, à la fin de cette partie, Lady McGonagall s'éloigne et Ronald s'approche du corps, puis on coupe sur le POV de Minerva. Il est parti enterrer la petite fille et a gardée sa poupée, comme Hermione l'imagine, en tant que rappel de ce qu'est la guerre. S'il avait survécu, j'imagine qu'un jour, devant ses fils piaffant d'impatience d'aller à la guerre à leur tour, il aurait ressortie la poupée pour leur montrer les dégâts réels d'un conflit armé, mais hélas, cela ne sera jamais.**

 **RIP Ronnikins.**

 **Joyeuses Fêtes à tous! Je vous remercie encore une fois de me suivre.**

 **Bisous,**

 **DIL.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Aaah, mes enfants, mes enfants...vous voici tous réunis ici, devant ce chapitre, le gosier débordant de foie gras, de chapon farci à la truffe et de bûche glacée. Et pourtant, je vous offre une opportunité exceptionnelle- celle de poser un moment vos cuillères sans outrer vos mère-grands pour lire ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos mots de soutien. Mon opération s'est très bien passée, il me manque deux centimètres de plus de jambe, mais au point où on en est...mais du coup je vais pouvoir me faire poser une vraie fausse jambe, au lieu de me promener avec un machin en métal qui se plie aussi aisément que les pieds de la Tour Eiffel. Donc, c'est cool. Je pourrai même aller à la piscine sans faire peur aux gosses- ouais, bon, c'était mon activité favorite mais- je suis contente. Un beau cadeau de Noël de la part de mon chirurgien et de son équipe! Je suis donc à la maison quelques jours avant de repartir pour environ deux semaines d'hosto, il reste encore quelques incisions à faire et blablabla.**

 **Merci, donc, et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **...**

Sirius Black pénétra dans la tente logée entre la sienne et celle d'une quelconque dame- était-ce la comtesse de Clermont? Il ne le savait guère, et par ailleurs, s'en moquait éperdument, la guerre étant affaire d'hommes, et n'ayant jamais pu comprendre pourquoi tant de courtisans et de dames de la noblesse suivaient les armées afin de s'y nourrir du spectacle de la bravoure et de la mort, comme l'on se rendrait au théâtre- et laissa retomber le pan de toile derrière lui, yeux parcourant brièvement l'installation. Il y avait un lit et une table de chevet ornée d'un plateau de bois portant une cruche à vin et trois coupes, et un bain, vide à cette heure, ainsi qu'une petite valise emplie de quelques livres que l'on avait dû réquisitionner aux officiers afin de divertir la captive du Prince durant ses journées. L'ensemble était spartiate, mais tout de même mieux équipé que beaucoup de tentes du pavillon royal- l'on ne logeait guère une princesse comme la dernière des filles à soldat, après tout.

Delphini leva la tête lorsqu'il entra, fronçant les sourcils en s'apercevant de l'identité de son visiteur. Elle était assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une robe d'équitation grise que l'on avait également dû réquisitionner à la hâte, car elle semblait quelque peu trop large et longue pour la dame la portant. Puis, elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait contre elle avec un claquement sec.

-Me voici bien étonnée, railla-t-elle. Trois semaines que nous sommes ici, trois semaines que la France combat mon père, et vous trouvez juste le temps de me visiter?

-Ma chère fiancée, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cruche à vin qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Vous ai-je tant manqué?

Elle plissa les lèvres alors qu'il remplissait deux coupes, en tendant une vers elle. Elle s'en saisit, le regardant sans ciller tandis qu'elle en buvait une gorgée.

-Ne craignez-vous point que je vous empoisonne? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle baissa lentement sa coupe, le dévisageant avec un rictus à la fois amusé et méprisant. Le Prince Impérial connaissait bien cette expression pour l'avoir tant portée sur son propre visage.

-Non. Le poison est l'arme des femmes, Votre Altesse, et vous êtes beaucoup de choses, mais point un lâche ni un faible.

-Vous non plus, fit-il remarquer en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. C'est avec une dague que vous m'avez attaquée.

Le rictus de la princesse s'accentua, et Sirius se prit à l'imiter. Il leva sa coupe en guise de salut respectueux, et elle se contenta de le fixer tandis qu'il buvait.

-Excellent cru, remarqua-t-il.

-Un présent de ce cher cousin Drago, répliqua-t-elle. Un Bordeaux bien de chez lui.

Il plissa les yeux.

-Vous visite-t-il souvent?

-Quelle importance, Votre Altesse...? Quand bien même il passerait tout son temps ici, cela ne vous regarderait point davantage.

-Attention, Votre Altesse, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse. Vous demeurez ma promise, et je ne tolérerai point un tel manquement à votre devoir. Je comprends aisément qu'il ait pu accrocher votre regard, mais je doute que vous lui plaisiez en retour.

Elle haussa un sourcil, vacillant clairement entre l'amusement et l'outrage.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Vous a-t-on dit à quel point vous ressemblez à votre mère?

Elle émit un rire cristallin à cela.

-Touché, répliqua-t-elle et ce fut à son tour de lever sa coupe avant de prendre une gorgée. Que faites-vous ici?

L'expression du Prince Impérial s'assombrit.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous dans cette auberge; Delphini?

Elle se hérissa visiblement.

-Vous êtes supposé être un grand prince, s'adressant à une princesse héritière, le reprit-elle sèchement. Je vous prie de conserver la manière lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, et non de m'appeler par mon nom.

Sirius la dévisagea un instant, rictus aux lèvres, intérieurement ravi de constater que la coquille de sa promise semblait se fendre quelque peu.

-Voulez-vous réellement parler de protocole, _Delphini_? Aussi n'est-ce guère _moi_ qui me suis présenté à vous vêtu comme une putain ordinaire.

Elle plissa les yeux en sa direction.

-J'étais dans cette auberge pour vous assassiner, lança-t-elle. J'eusse cru que cela était assez évident.

-Vous aimez jouer, remarqua-t-il en drainant sa coupe avant de lui offrir un sourire dangereux. J'aime les joueuses, Delphini, mais je gagne toujours la partie. Pourquoi vouloir m'assassiner?

Il se leva, allant remplir à nouveau sa coupe. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers elle, tendant les doigts, et elle y pressa la sienne, vide également, sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il la resservait. Puis, lui ayant rendu le vin, il alla s'appuyer à nouveau contre la baignoire face à elle.

-Vous êtes la raison de cette guerre, jeta-t-elle soudain et Sirius fut surpris de la hargne dans sa voix. Tout cela, toute cette conquête de l'Europe...c'est pour _vous_ que mes parents le font. C'est pour s'assurer que son petit-fils sera un jour l'Empereur de tout le continent que mon père est prêt à tuer nos cousins et cousines qui règnent dans leurs patries respectives...vous apportez un Empire à cette union, ils souhaitent que j'en apporte un également, afin que notre mariage produise des souverains d'une puissance jamais égalée depuis le Saint Empire Romain.

Elle vida la moitié de sa coupe, doigts serrant l'objet bien trop fort.

-Si vous étiez mort, l'Empereur désignerait un autre héritier, ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas. Un que je ne serai point obligée d'épouser. Et ainsi, mes parents ne seraient point obligés de partir en guerre.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le Prince Impérial éclata d'un rire froid.

-De ma faute? En ce cas, la faute est partagée, Votre Altesse, lui rétorqua-t-il. Moi, j'apporte déjà un Empire, comme vous dites. C'est pour _votre_ dot qu'ils veulent conquérir l'Europe occidentale en assassinant nos proches. Je vous trouve incroyablement culottée, sachez-le, de m'accuser des torts de vos parents.

Delphini lui jeta sa coupe au visage, mais Sirius l'évita soigneusement avant de prendre une gorgée dans la sienne.

-Quel dommage de gaspiller un si bon vin, soupira-t-il avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil destiné à la mettre hors d'elle.

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Il semblerait que la princesse partageait avec sa mère bien davantage qu'une étroite ressemblance physique- elle était d'humeur aussi courte que la Reine de Hollande.

-Sortez d'ici, hurla-t-elle en se levant. Vous devriez être mort, et sachez, Votre Altesse Impériale, que je n'aurai de cesse que vous le soyez!

Sirius se contenta de vider lentement sa coupe avant de lui répliquer sèchement,

-Je ne vois plus pourquoi, à présent. Cette guerre que vous désiriez tant éviter est déjà entamée.

-Oh, non plus pour éviter la guerre, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Seulement par plaisir de vous voir mourir. Je vous tuerai, _Sirius_ \- soyez-en certain.

Il soupira tout bas et se leva, allant replacer sa coupe sur la table de chevet avant de faire mine de quitter la tente. Parvenu au pas de porte, il se retourna et lui lança avec un rictus glacial,

-Sachez que me voilà bien aise de nos fiançailles. Mon oncle l'Empereur n'a guère cherché mon avis avant de décider notre union, mais je n'aurai choisi nulle autre princesse d'Europe ou d'ailleurs que vous. Je vous l'ai dit, _Delphini_ \- j'aime les joueuses- alors, que le jeu commence.

Avec ces mots, il disparut.

...

La Reine-mère Narcissa de France se couvrit le nez avec son mouchoir de soie parfumé, réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Il était des spectacles que même un personnage aussi glacial et détaché qu'elle ne pouvait voir sans en frémir. Heureusement, les hurlements avaient cessé, mais à présent, l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée emplissait l'air.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre doucement le bras et se tourna vers sa sœur aînée, la Reine Andromeda d'Espagne, qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant avant de l'entraîner à la sortie de la tribune qu'elles quittèrent, suivies du cortège de la souveraine espagnole, et les sœurs prirent place à bord l'un des carrosses qui patientaient le long de la tribune, destinés à ramener les spectateurs de l'autodafé vers l'Escurial qui trônait non loin.

-Voilà bien une étrangeté, que de fêter une grossesse en faisant brûler des hérétiques, remarqua Narcissa en autrichien lorsqu'elles furent à l'abri de l'habitacle.

-J'aimerais vous assurer que l'on s'y habitue, mais cela serait mentir, répondit sa sœur dans la même langue avant de soupirer. La première fois que j'en vis un, je me suis évanouie. Vous êtes plus courageuse que moi.

Quel âge aviez-vous à votre mariage? Dix-sept ans? rappela Narcissa avec un rictus nostalgique. Un spectacle ahurissant, auquel je n'aurais guère résisté à cet âge-là non plus.

-Vous avez toujours été plus courageuse que moi, la reprit Andromeda. Même à ce jeune âge, vous vous seriez comportée avec la dignité d'une souveraine, point comme une enfant.

Elle eut un sourire doux, plongée dans ses souvenirs, puis ses traits s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

-C'est Bellatrix qui aurait dû être Reine d'Espagne, remarqua-t-elle. Ce genre de spectacles lui plairait autant qu'à mon fol d'époux, je le crains.

-Oh, je crois que notre aînée a trouvé son compte dans son mariage, rétorqua Narcissa en s'essuyant machinalement la bouche de son mouchoir.

Sans y songer, elle y posa les yeux. Une tâche sanglante couvrait le gris de la soie. Depuis son arrivée à Madrid, elle s'était efforcée de cacher son état, malgré le temps qu'elle passait près d'Andromeda et de la fille de celle-ci, la ravissante Infante Daphné- mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle fut soulagée de constater, en relevant le regard vers sa soeur, que celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, n'ayant rien remarqué de son petit manège.

-Du moins suis-je ravie de savoir que mes deux sœurs ont connu des mariages heureux, déclara Andromeda après un court silence. Même si j'eusse aimé que la folie de Bellatrix ne soit guère nourrie par celle de son époux.

Narcissa ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment, et sa sœur soupira avant de poser les yeux sur elle, une étincelle dans le regard.

-Mais enfin, nous allons avoir un petit-enfant! Le premier de beaucoup, je n'en doute point.

Son sourire vacilla quelque peu, et Narcissa soupira. Sa sœur lui avait confié, quelques jours auparavant, que les lettres hebdomadaires d'Astoria laissaient entendre que la jeune Reine n'était guère heureuse dans son mariage.

-Laissons-leur le temps, conseilla-t-elle. Ils sont jeunes et se sont mariés avec la crainte de la guerre à l'esprit. En temps de paix, la guerre terminée, ils pourront s'apprivoiser. En attendant, un enfant est déjà une excellente nouvelle.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Andromeda avec un petit sourire. Il parait, par ailleurs, que la favorite du Roi votre fils a disparue de la Cour? Astoria m'assure que les courtisans l'insultent beaucoup et qu'elle ne l'a guère encore rencontrée.

L'ancienne souveraine remua quelque peu, mal à l'aise, mais sa sœur haussa les sourcils.

-Personne ne pourrait en vouloir à votre fils d'avoir une maîtresse, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tant que celle-ci ne s'immisce point entre votre fils et ma fille. Ainsi sont les hommes, qui ont besoin de trois femmes dans leur vie- l'une pour le devoir, l'autre pour l'amour, et la troisième qui est leur mère.

Narcissa étouffa un éclat de rire scandalisé à cela.

-Ma foi, Andy, où allez-vous chercher cela?

-Point auprès de mon époux, je vous l'avoue. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et il n'est nulle dame sur cette terre, point même les putains du port de Barcelone, qui pourrait l'aimer.

Cette fois, Narcissa ne put empêcher le rire de traverser ses lèvres et le regretta aussitôt en étant prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui la laissa tête aérienne et visage pâle. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, les braquant sur le visage inquiet de sa sœur.

-Cissy, allez-vous bien? Êtes-vous malade? Dois-je faire appeler mon chirurgien en arrivant?

-Non...non, tout va bien. Juste un petit coup de froid, ce n'est rien, rétorqua immédiatement Narcissa d'une voix faiblarde.

Son cœur sombra toutefois alors que la Reine d'Espagne, l'air peu convaincue, hochait néanmoins la tête.

Il lui restait tant à faire, et si peu de temps. Elle devait agir vite.

...

Le Cardinal Rogue était assis au milieu de la longue table d'honneur, une coupe de vin intouchée devant lui. Son visage blafard était l'expression même de l'indifférence hostile tandis qu'il contemplait la grande porte double face à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il la fixait, et le mestre de maison des Lupin parut.

-Les premiers invités sont arrivés, Madame, Monsieur, signala-t-il sans même prendre la peine de distinguer le Premier Ministre de la nation. Dois-je leur faire parvenir des breuvages? Leur montrer leurs chambres?

-Ce ne sera point nécessaire, merci, décréta le vicomte d'Arcachon d'une voix claire.

Pour un homme à l'allure aussi épuisée, de sa chevelure clairsemée d'un brun souris jusqu'aux larges cernes s'étalant sous ses yeux, le vicomte s'avérait toutefois d'une grande volonté cachée. La première fois qu'il eut adressée la parole au Cardinal, ce dernier, s'étant presque attendu à le voir chuchoter, et avait été surpris de la force de son ton.

-Nous servirons les rafraîchissements ici-même, ajouta la vicomtesse en se frottant le ventre. La réunion ne saurait souffrir aucun retard. Après tout, notre _hôte de marque_ est pressé de reprendre la route.

Elle lança un regard goguenard au Cardinal, qui retroussa ses lèvres minces, révélant sa dentition, tandis que le mestre disparaissait, refermant la porte.

-Je vous trouve fort culottée pour une dame qui prétend retenir le Premier Ministre de France otage depuis deux jours, répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ce fut le vicomte Remus Lupin, assis à la droite du Cardinal, qui répondit avant que son épouse ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Je vous prie de ne point menacer ma femme sous son toit, Monseigneur. Si vous avez des doléances à adresser à quiconque à ce sujet, sachez que mon épouse ne fait qu'obéir à mes ordres.

Le vicomte saisit sa propre coupe de vin tandis que Nymphadora quittait son poste près de la fenêtre pour venir prendre place auprès de lui. Le Cardinal esquissa un rictus méprisant en constatant que la vicomtesse plaçait sa main dans celle de son mari et répliqua,

-Je saurai m'en souvenir, Monsieur. Cela tombe fort à propos- il paraît qu'une place vient de se libérer à la Bastille.

Avant que la situation ne tourne court, cependant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le mestre de maison, agissant en qualité de majordome, s'écarta en annonçant,

-Monsieur le comte d'Aix, Madame la comtesse d'Alès!

Deux personnages pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce. L'un d'eux était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années tout juste entamées, bel homme encore, et si quelques poils blancs venaient se glisser dans sa barbe, il préservait encore toute sa blondeur et le muscle vigoureux d'un jeune homme. Son accoutrement, cependant, était des plus étonnants, puisqu'il parut paré d'une culotte blanche zébrée de rose pâle, d'un justaucorps jaune moutarde, et d'une veste d'un orange que le Cardinal n'avait jusqu'alors vu que chez les fruits. Il avait enroulé autour de son cou, en guise de foulard, un long morceau de ruban vert forêt, auquel pendaient plusieurs gousses d'ail. Il semblait quelque peu ébahi de se trouver là, mais, en voyant le vicomte et la victomtesse, son visage se fendit d'un franc sourire et il alla aussitôt leur serrer vigoureusement la main, sans se soucier des préséances, passant devant le Cardinal comme s'il eut été un porte-manteau.

Sa fille la comtesse, pour être plus uniforme, n'en était pas moins étrange. Elle était d'une grande beauté, avec une peau laiteuse, de grands yeux clairs et de longs cheveux d'un blond pâle. Le Premier Ministre savait que telle beauté ferait de grands ravages à la Cour, si elle n'eut guère été hérétique et, apparement, prise de folie douce. Sa robe était de soie jaune citron, portée sur des mousselines blanches, et elle portait aux oreilles des pendentifs qui, plutôt d'être du verre ou des joyaux, semblaient être des pièces de porcelaine taillées comme des radis noirs. Elle sautilla à la suite de son père, comportement bien étrange et déplacé chez une demoiselle de haute naissance âgée de bien vingt ans, et comtesse de son plein droit avec cela. Elle ignora également le Cardinal pour aller baiser les joues de la vicomtesse, s'exclamant sur sa bonne mine et sur l'enfant à venir.

Le Premier Ministre se rembrunit quelque peu devant ce traitement incommodant. Il était Cardinal- l'un des bras droits du Pape- et Premier Ministre avec cela, et on osait l'ignorer pour aller biser des hérétiques qui le retenaient prisonnier depuis son arrivée- il n'avait jamais connu de tels manquements au protocole depuis le jour où feu le duc de La Rochelle s'était permis de détourner le convoi royal, seize années plus tôt.

L'on bavarda près de lui durant un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, le mestre annonçant par-dessus le bruit ambiant,

-Monsieur le duc de Marseille, Madame la duchesse douairière de Marseille!

Le Cardinal observa un jeune homme potelé, au visage rubicond mais avenant, pénétrer dans la pièce, talonné par une vieille femme aux allures de vautour. Il constata avec soulagement qu'aussi bien le jeune duc que sa grand-mère étaient vêtus correctement- Neville Londubat portant du noir et du rouge bordeaux et l'ancienne duchesse entièrement de noir, comme si elle fut récemment veuve. Le Cardinal savait qu'elle ne portait que cette couleur depuis la mort précoce de son fils et de sa belle-fille, condamnés à mort et exécutés par feu le Roi Lucius pour prosélytisme hérétique. La duchesse douairière ne pouvait se rebeller contre la puissante Couronne, mais elle se révoltait de ce sort à sa manière, en portant le deuil de son enfant vingt-quatre années après les faits.

Augusta Londubat le fixa, puis détourna ostensiblement le regard en haussant le nez, avant d'aller saluer à son tour les Lupin. Le Cardinal était outré, même s'il parvenait à comprendre le comportement de la vieille dame dans une certaine mesure- le fait que l'ancien conseiller religieux de Lucius de France soit aujourd'hui parmi eux devait la piquer tout particulièrement, bien que le Cardinal, s'il s'était prononcé en faveur d'un emprisonnement à l'encontre de Frank et Alice Londubat, s'était opposé à la sentence ultime décrétée par le feu Roi.

Neville Londubat, duc de Marseille, s'approcha de lui, en revanche, même si son visage aimable se soit congestionné en une expression de dégoût et de défiance, et le jeune homme se pencha par-dessus la bague offerte, aussi raide que s'il eut été fait de bois.

-Monseigneur, salua-t-il froidement.

-Votre Grandeur, répliqua le Cardinal d'une voix traînante.

Le jeune duc hocha simplement la tête et alla saluer le couple régnant d'Arcachon alors que le mestre annonçait,

-Monsieur le duc de Montpellier, Monsieur le marquis de Perpignan, Madame la marquise de Perpignan, Monsieur le marquis d'Agde, Monsieur le marquis de Narbonne, Madame la marquise de Narbonne, Monsieur le comte de Frontignan, Monsieur le comte de Sète!

Le Cardinal vrilla à nouveau ses yeux noirs sur la porte tandis qu'une foule rousse entrait à son tour. Il y reconnut vaguement le duc, Arthur Weasley- un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, dégarni, grand, mince, vêtu de pourpre et argent, changeant son monocle trop régulièrement d'œil- mais n'eut su déterminer, parmi sa progéniture, qui était qui, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient la décence de marcher par ordre de naissance à la suite de leur père. D'abord venait le marquis de Perpignan, William dit Bill Weasley, l'aîné de la fratrie, un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années bien entamée, aussi grand que son père mais possédant une musculature épaisse. Sa femme, à ses côtés, était une Delacour, en faisant une cousine des Londubat- elle était presque irréelle dans sa beauté blonde, qui n'était point sans rappeler celle du Roi de France, si bien que le Cardinal se demanda un instant si Lucius Malefoy n'était point certain de n'avoir guère engendré de bâtards. Elle était aussi visiblement grosse.

Derrière le couple qui hériterait du duché venait un homme seul, Charles dit Charlie Weasley, le jeune marquis d'Agde. Le Premier Ministre avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de l'homosexualité du jeune marquis, et se serait lamenté sur la dégénérescence évidente des huguenots s'il ne savait guère que la Cour de France comptait son lot d'étrangetés et de vice. Il ne s'était point marié, et le Cardinal se demanda pourquoi, une chose n'empêchant guère l'autre.

A sa suite venaient Perceval dit Percy Weasley, le marquis de Narbonne, son épouse à son bras. Il était aussi mince que son père, mais beaucoup plus petit, et sa femme, une Deauclaire, jolie brune s'il en était. Elle était aussi à l'évidence grosse, et le Cardinal se demanda un moment avec désespoir si l'événement était une réunion politique ou une convention pour futures mères.

Derrière le marquis de Narbonne marchaient les deux jumeaux de la famille, Frederick dit Fred et son frère George, qui marchaient côte à côte. S'étant renseigné sur ces grandes familles huguenotes avant d'entreprendre son voyage, le Cardinal savait que tous deux étaient fiancés, mais une réunion d'une si haute importance dictait que l'on n'y amène guère les épouses à venir. Les deux comtes semblaient ricaner l'un à l'oreille de l'autre.

Le duc de Montpellier s'arrêta devant le Cardinal et lui offrit une révérence aussi raide que l'eut été celle du duc de Marseille, et Arthur Weasley changea rapidement son monocle d'œil en se redressant.

-Monseigneur, déclara-t-il en baisant sa bague. Quel plaisir de vous recevoir.

-J'ai, quant à moi, bien senti _tout_ le plaisir que ma venue causait, en effet, répliqua le Cardinal d'une voix onctueuse.

Le duc tiqua, mais le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner, tâtant son monocle. Ses fils et brus saluèrent rapidement le Premier Ministre à leur tour sans qu'il ne daigne leur adresser mot. Alors que la portée Weasley saluait les Lupin, les Lovegood, et les Londubat, avant de s'installer autour de la table, le mestre annonça ensuite les derniers invités.

-Monsieur le duc de La Rochelle, Madame la duchesse de La Rochelle, Madame la duchesse de Montpellier!

Le Cardinal tiqua. Il savait fort bien qui était le duc, mais la _duchesse_?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le trio pénétrait dans la pièce. La duchesse de Montpellier ne daigna point saluer le Cardinal, faisant plutôt le tour de la table pour saluer ses camarades hérétiques, potelée et vieillie par la robe sienne qu'elle portait, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le couple s'avançant vers lui.

Ses yeux glissèrent d'abord sur Harry Potter, et son cœur se serra légèrement. Il n'avait vu le duc qu'une seule fois, lorsque la Cour s'était arrêtée, de force, dans le fief qui appartenait alors à feu ses parents. Le jeune duc semblait tout le portrait de son père- bel homme, musculeux, au visage franc et aux cheveux noirs indomptables. Cependant, les yeux qui étaient posés sur lui n'étaient point ceux de James Potter. Ce vert intense, émeraude, aux légers reflets d'or, le Cardinal en connaissait la moindre teinte...

Se morigénant intérieurement, son regard se durcit en se dirigeant vers la femme accrochée au bras du duc de La Rochelle. Elle était toute la beauté que sa mère n'était point, et le Premier Ministre la connaissait bien pour avoir maintenu un espion près d'elle durant tant d'années. Il savait également qu'elle avait été envoyée par le Roi pour garder un oeil sur le duc libéré.

Alors quand la ravissante comtesse de Béziers était-elle devenue l'épouse du duc?

Ses grands yeux noisette étaient écarquillés, presque paniqués, et il y lut le message à peine caché. _Ne point poser de questions_.

Oh, il les poserait, assurément. Mais jusqu'à savoir de quoi il retournait, il ne les poserait guère à la duchesse devant ce monde- il attendrait de s'entretenir seul avec elle. N'était-elle point catholique, après tout? N'était-il point son devoir de la _confesser_?

Le duc et son épouse le saluèrent en baisant la bague cardinale.

-Votre Grandeur, déclara le Cardinal en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, yeux glissant brièvement vers Ginny Weasley. L'on m'apprend à l'instant que les félicitations sont de rigueur.

Le duc de La Rochelle se tendit visiblement, et la petite main blanche de Ginny se resserra sur son bras.

-Nous vous remercions, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix crispée.

Le Cardinal se pencha en avant, sa voix aussi onctueuse qu'une crème.

-J'imagine que vous donnerez à cette nation une foulée de petits Potter bientôt, ajouta-t-il.

Le duc se crispa à nouveau, mais un éclat de défiance passa dans ses yeux.

-Il se peut, Monseigneur, répliqua-t-il.

-Eh bien, une fois de plus, mes félicitations. Je ne doute point que Sa Majesté le Roi se joindra à moi dans de telles... _réjouissances_.

Son regard rencontra celui de la duchesse, aussi paniqué qu'un oisillon devant un chat- elle avait compris la menace. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin pour lui répondre- elle était la seule personne, de cette pièce, hormis lui, à connaître les us et coutumes de la Cour, à savoir répondre à demi-mots à une menace lancée et à tenir une conversation codifiée.

-Je ne doute point que la nouvelle lui parviendra bientôt, Monseigneur, répondit-elle doucement. J'en ai déjà informée Madame la duchesse de Paris par le biais de ma... _correspondance régulière_.

Le Premier Ministre masqua sa surprise avec soin. Ainsi donc, les choses n'étaient point ce qu'elles semblaient être. Il savait exactement quelle correspondance la jeune comtesse entretenait avec la puissante duchesse- elle se devait de lui rapporter régulièrement des nouvelles du duc. Si elle avait glissée cette nouvelle à Pansy Parkinson dans dite correspondance, ce n'était point innocent- cela signifiait que son mariage avait un rapport direct avec sa mission.

-J'imagine que la duchesse vous a également _félicitée_ , répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

Un éclat de soulagement passa dans le regard de Ginny.

-Certes. Elle trouvait les choses... _précipitées_ , et point tout à fait... _de nature à respecter l'ordre établi_ , mais les félicitations étaient effectivement de rigueur.

 _Un faux mariage_. Le Cardinal rangea cette précieuse information pour plus tard, et le duc se racla la gorge avant d'entraîner sa " _femme_ " vers les autres occupants de la pièce. Après que le jeune Potter et la comtesse eurent pris place à la gauche immédiate du Cardinal, le vicomte d'Arcachon se leva, se raclant la gorge.

-Bienvenue à tous, lança-t-il de sa voix claire. _Comme à l'accoutumée_ , c'est un plaisir de vous voir tous ici réunis sous notre humble toit. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici- le Roi de France a tenu à faire passer un message aux puissances huguenotes du royaume par le biais de son très respecté Premier Ministre, le Cardinal Severus Rogue, auquel je veux présentement laisser la parole.

Il se rassit tandis que les regards convergeaient vers le Cardinal, qui pinça les lèvres, relevant une information d'une importance capitale dans le discours de Remus Lupin. _Comme à l'accoutumée._

Les puissances huguenotes avaient-elles pour habitude de se réunir ainsi, les têtes des grandes maisons ensemble pour discourir? Il ne prit point la peine de se lever, rangeant également cette information au chaud- car quels discours ces gens pouvaient-ils avoir, hors le complot?

-Je remercie Monsieur le vicomte pour ses _soigneuses attentions_ qui seront sans nul doute _repayées_ , répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, rappelant sa menace d'embastiller l'homme à ses côtés. Notre maître le Roi m'a effectivement mandé près de vous. Vous êtes, les uns comme les autres, femmes et hommes d'une grande puissance, et vous savez les nouvelles. La France s'en part en guerre contre la Hollande, principalement, bien que d'autres puissances seront amenées à jouer un rôle, la France ayant le support de la puissante Espagne et la Hollande étant alliée à l'Ecosse.

Il marqua une pause afin de laisser l'information pénétrer, puis reprit.

-Il a été porté à l'attention du Roi et de son conseil que certains _comportements_ , à l'intérieur même du royaume français, peuvent mettre en danger notre belle nation à un moment si périlleux de son Histoire. Jouons un moment cartes sur table, Mesdames, Messieurs- les relations entre les huguenots et les catholiques dans ce pays, comme dans tous les autres pays du monde où ces religions cohabitent, n'ont guère toujours été au beau fixe, et notre Histoire commune est peuplée de guerres-éclair, de trahisons et de promesses violées, de part et d'autre de la ligne de séparation...

 _Donner un peu pour prendre beaucoup_. Le Cardinal croyait en la faute catholique comme il croyait en l'existence d'un second Dieu, mais peu importaient ses croyances- il fallait convaincre cette foule d'hérétiques. À eux seuls, ils détenaient toute la côte Méditerranée, essentielle au commerce et à la protection de la nation contre les assaillants turcs, et une bonne portion du Sud-Ouest, dont le principal port de commerce français en Atlantique.

-...et le Roi comprend que certains puissent être attirés à l'idée d'un Roi étranger, huguenot, s'installant sur le trône, vous donnant enfin une place de gouvernance et de puissance accumulée. Mais souvenez-vous, avant de vous lancer dans une Croisade aux côtés du Roi de Hollande, que cela demeurerait de la haute trahison et que ce Jédusor est partiellement atteint de folie.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, détaillant les visages fermés ou sceptiques autour de lui.

-Vous êtes huguenots, reprit-il. Mais avant cela, vous êtes français. Vous êtes des Grands. Joindriez-vous vos efforts à ceux d'un mégalomane à demi fol, qui ne parle guère un mot de notre langue et qui, de surcroît, vous remplacera certainement par ses propres amis lorsqu'il redistribuera les richesses de notre si magnifique nation, s'il devait gagner- ce qui, par ailleurs, paraît fort mal parti? Tom de Hollande a pour habitude de briser ses promesses. Demandez à n'importe quel courtisan hollandais, il est craint de tous pour sa brutalité et sa cruauté. Son surnom même traduit l'horreur qu'il représente- _Voldemort_. Dussiez-vous vous joindre à lui, vous perdriez tout- vos terres, vos titres s'il l'emporte, et vos têtes s'il perd ce conflit. Mais si vous vous abstenez...si vous refusez de vous joindre à cette guerre...alors, lorsque gagnera la France, vous recevrez un pardon intégral pour tous les crimes ayant été commis par les vôtres ou vos ancêtres contre la nation catholique. Vous serez admis en Cour. Le Roi n'est guère un ingrat- lorsqu'il écrasera Voldemort, lorsqu'il prendra Hollande et Ecosse pour les ajouter à la Couronne, il se souviendra de votre soutien silencieux et vous récompensera par davantage de richesses et de terres.

Il y eut un long silence tandis qu'il reculait quelque peu dans son siège, observant les réactions. Ce fut le duc de Marseille, Neville Londubat, qui parla le premier.

-Le Roi exige seulement que nous nous _abstenions_? Il n'exige point que nous nous joignions à lui? Que nous lui prêtions nos épées et nos armées?

-Le Roi, répliqua Severus Rogue avec un rictus mielleux, est un homme fort réfléchi. Il a conscience que vous demander un tel effort serait de trop. Il considère également que vous demander simplement votre abstinence dans cette guerre sera la manière, pour la Couronne, de se racheter des fautes et des crimes de ses aïeux à l'encontre des huguenots de France- il demande un acte de pénitence en échange d'un acte de pénitence. Après cela, il y aura, entre nos religions, entre la Couronne et les puissances huguenotes, la paix.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus court cette fois, puis Neville se pencha par-dessus la table, le dévisageant.

-Une question de plus, je vous prie, Monseigneur.

-Mais bien entendu, Votre Grandeur.

Le visage amical de Neville se durcit alors.

-Nous prenez-vous pour des cons?

...

Le prince de Sicile hésita, sa main retraçant le papier devant lui, lisse d'avoir passé des heures à être caressé de la sorte. La chandelle, près de lui, vacilla, menaçant de le laisser dans le noir complet, et il soupira- il devait faire économie de la cire, pourtant, mais la nuit, il ne parvenait guère à dormir- il était hanté par l'image d'une jeune demoiselle au visage parfait, aux allures hautaines qui conviendraient si bien à la princesse qu'elle était supposée devenir.

Combien de fois, depuis que l'armée s'était arrêtée sous les murs de Bruxelles, avait-il tenté d'écrire à la duchesse de Paris? Mais pourquoi dire? Lirait-elle son courrier, du moins, ou le jetterait-elle directement aux flammes en reconnaissant son écriture?

Blaise pouvait mourir à n'importe quel instant, il le savait. Il était en guerre. Lors de sa première campagne pour la France, il avait piaffé d'impatience alors qu'il tranchait du turc en tous sens. La guerre avait été victorieuse et il avait ramené deux otages de marque de la Cour du Sultan- deux de ses propres filles, les jumelles ottomanes. À présent, cependant, il était plus hésitant, bien qu'il n'eut su dire pourquoi. Vieillissait-il? À seulement vingt-cinq printemps?

A l'époque, il n'avait point de regrets. Fut-il tombé sous les murs de Marsa Matruh, de Tripoli ou de Sousse, il n'eut guère été malheureux- Blaise le Brave serait mort en soldat, et ses hommes auraient rapporté son corps en Sicile, à Bagheria, là où se trouvaient les tombeaux altiers de ses ancêtres. Mais il n'était point mort. Il était revenu victorieux, couvert de gloire, et avait depuis vécu. Il avait séduit des femmes. Il avait goûté aux plaisirs de la chasse. Il avait ri et s'était enivré auprès de ses amis. Il s'était taillé un morceau du gâteau politique.

Il s'était fiancé.

Peut-être était-elle là, la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait point à se convaincre de mourir pour la patrie de son plus proche ami, son frère. Il avait à présent des regrets- des choses qu'il ne voulait guère quitter.

S'il mourrait demain, il ne voulait point que la duchesse retienne de lui l'image d'un homme colérique, contestataire, opposant ses piques avec les siennes propres. Il souhaitait, peut-être de manière égoïste, qu'elle le regrette.

La nouvelle de ses fiançailles à Pansy Parkinson, entre toutes les femmes, l'aurait réjoui si la fiancée en question ne s'y était point opposée avec tant de haine farouche, si elle ne l'avait guère insulté de la sorte.

Mais il était trop tard d'avoir de telles considérations, à présent.

Las, une fois de plus, Blaise le prétendu Brave posa sa plume près du papier vierge et souffla la bougie, se portant jusque son lit, tentant d'écarter le visage altier de la duchesse de Paris de son esprit.

 **...**

 **Bon, voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. D'ailleurs, vous allez, je pense, a-do-rer le prochain chapitre. Tant d'action, tant d'action...**

 **On n'avait plus vu Sirius et Delphini depuis un moment! Vous ont-ils plus?**

 **Et cette pauvre Narcissa qui sait qu'elle est en train de mourir, à qui il reste tant à faire et si peu de temps...que croyez-vous qu'elle projette, la maligne? Je vous assure, dans tous les cas, ce sera du grand Cissy. Quelqu'un a évoqué la tuberculose dans une review, j'y ai pensé, mais en fait, la tuberculose est une maladie très contagieuse et je voulais seulement voir Narcissa malade, et non pas tout son entourage. Donc, Cissy est atteinte d'une maladie de type cancer de la gorge ou des poumons qui peut avoir un effet similaire- mais à l'époque, évidemment, on ne savait pas détecter et encore moins soigner un cancer.**

 **Ah, Rogue et les huguenots. Vous avez dû vous dire que les descriptions concernant les personnages étaient longues- mais je vous assure, ces persos secondaires font leur grand retour dans cette fic, et auront un rôle plus tard alors, c'était essentiel de les présenter.**

 **Et Blaise qui n'a peur de rien a peur de mourir...parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir de regrets vis-à-vis de sa fiancée Pansy. Awww. Ce serait mignon, s'ils pouvaient s'encadrer. Et ça tourne autour du pot...nous aurons droit à d'autres moments de Blaise bientôt, dont un qui devrait particulièrement vous plaire.**

 **L'avantage de mon hospitalisation c'est que a) j'ai écrit quatre nouveaux chapitres de Fleur de Lys et j'essaierai donc d'en publier un autre avant d'y retourner, et b) j'ai enfin décidé de la fin de la fiction pour chaque personnage. C'est important parce que je connaissais la fin de certains d'entre eux (ex. Drago, Hermione, blablabla) mais pas pour d'autres. Je sais donc maintenant ce qu'il va se dérouler pour chaque personnage, comment la guerre se termine, etc., donc il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire, écrire, écrire. Je vais être franche, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il reste- entre dix et quinze à mon avis.**

 **On se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (vous savez, celui qui envoie du lourd), et je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes- et bon reviewage!**

 **Bises**

 **DIL.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Salut salut et Bonne Année! J'espère qu'elle vous sera profitable. J'espère que je gagnerai à l'Euromillions. Bref. Je retourne demain à l'hosto, donc je vous publie ce chapitre maintenant...d'ailleurs je vous remercie pour vos pensées aimables qui m'ont accompagnée durant ce premier séjour!**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!**

...

Les huguenots étaient une espèce plus méfiante que ce qu'aurait estimé le Cardinal Rogue, et cela était une mauvaise nouvelle en soi- si l'on se devait méfier des intentions d'autrui, à son sens, c'était que l'on craignait le châtiment, et si l'on craignait le châtiment, c'est que l'on était criminel.

Mais ces considérations personnelles mises de côté, sa mission s'était soldée par un échec. Les huguenots n'avaient point voulu entendre raison- sitôt l'intervention grossière du jeune duc de Marseille passée, la duchesse de Montpellier, Molly Weasley, s'était levée, frappant la table de ses mains, et s'était lancée dans un long discours passionné à propos de tous les crimes des Rois Très Chrétiens à l'encontre des leurs depuis trois générations, pour en conclure que de telles actions ne pouvaient être pardonnées. Pour autant que ce discours avait failli arracher au Premier Ministre un bâillement d'ennui, les autres nobles s'étaient hélas vus persuadés par la conviction de la duchesse, et il sut alors la partie perdue.

Il avait tenté d'appuyer la cause du Roi, mais nul n'avait voulu l'écouter- l'on rejetait ses arguments comme autant de châteaux de cartes, et lorsque le vicomte d'Arcachon proclama que la réunion était levée, il avait enjoint le Cardinal à considérer que leur réponse était la suivante- les huguenots français agiraient comme bon leur semblait, et la déloyauté de la dynastie Malefoy à leur encontre motivait et justifiait leur refus de la main tendue.

Le Cardinal trouva fort dommage que la marquise de Royan ne soit guère présente parmi ses pairs- s'il ne l'appréciait guère, du moins pouvait-il se targuer qu'elle lui soit alliée dans cette cause-là, et présenterait certainement une excellente défense du Roi de France à des gens qu'elle avait connus toute sa vie.

Cependant, Severus Rogue n'était point de ceux qui se laissent abattre. Il avait certes échoué dans la lumière, mais après tout, il n'était point ambassadeur- il eut fallu que le Roi songe à leur envoyer Théodore Nott, le comte de Calais, plutôt que de le laisser stupidement faire les yeux doux à leur Reine- mais il pouvait encore agir dans l'ombre, là où il se complaisait le mieux.

Pour parvenir à obtenir gain de cause, songea-t-il tandis que l'on dînait, et pour les avoir tous observés durant la réunion, il savait qu'il se devait de visiter trois personnes- ce nombre, bien négocié, serait, s'il savait jouer ses cartes correctement, suffisant pour s'attacher la promesse d'une abstention lors de la guerre.

Dès que la tablée fut levée, le Cardinal se retira dignement, se rangeant dans la chambre mise à sa disposition, puis attendit que l'horloge sonne minuit- après quoi, il quitta la pièce, arpentant les couloirs de pierre du logis.

Il s'arrêta devant la première porte et leva le poing pour frapper. Il y eut quelques marmonnements et des bruits de pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur l'occupant de la chambre, vêtu de ses bas-de-chausses et d'une chemise de nuit brune, chevelure flamboyante recouverte d'un bonnet de nuit.

-Monsieur le marquis, le salua le Cardinal avec un court hochement de tête. Je suis navré d'interrompre votre sommeil, mais m'accorderez-vous une promenade tardive?

Le marquis de Perpignan, Bill Weasley, plissa les yeux de suspicion, puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule au lit défait qu'il venait de quitter, où l'on devinait le corps endormi de son épouse, Fleur Delacour. La raison pour laquelle le Cardinal avait choisi de visiter le marquis en premier était simple- d'abord, parce qu'un jour, il remplacerait son père à la tête du duché de Montpellier, et était en conséquence le membre le plus à même de sa famille de s'émanciper de leurs idéaux, puisqu'un duc se devait de maîtriser l'art de la politique, et ensuite parce qu'en ayant épousé une Delacour, il avait épousé une catholique, ce qui le rendrait sans nul doute plus sensible au sujet que ses frères.

Lorsque le marquis reporta son regard sur le Cardinal, son visage était toujours empreint de méfiance, mais l'homme de religion lut une étincelle de curiosité dans son regard, et sut qu'il allait acquiescer.

-Mais certainement, Monseigneur. Laissez-moi seulement me vêtir.

Avec cela, le marquis lui ferma la porte au nez, et le Cardinal attendit patiemment que le marquis s'habille, après quoi il parut, portant une grosse bougie. Sans un mot, les deux hommes prirent le chemin de l'extérieur, où ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin quelque peu sauvage de la propriété, présentant une vue sur l'océan que l'on ne devinait point à cette heure. Le Cardinal était satisfait de l'endroit- avec le bruit du vent maritime, l'on n'entendrait guère leur conversation.

Lors de la réunion, Bill Weasley avait peu parlé, et pour aller droit au sujet à chaque fois. Aussi le Premier Ministre devina-t-il en lui un homme de peu de mots, au sens pratique, et décida de parler en conséquence.

-J'irai droit au sujet, Monsieur le marquis, puisque je suis un homme _franc_ , mentit le Cardinal avec un rictus aimable. Dans quelques années, vous serez le duc de Montpellier. C'est là une lourde charge et un grand honneur. L'on sait, à la Cour, quelle importance détient ce titre. Je ne vous mentirai point, Monsieur- la Couronne aimerait beaucoup se rapprocher de ce duché à nouveau. À dire le vrai, Sa Majesté est prête à accorder au tenant du titre des aises qui n'appartiendraient à nul autre.

Le marquis se raidit quelque peu à son côté et le Cardinal sut qu'il avait visé juste. Ce Weasley-ci était un homme pratique, rêvant sans doute à retrouver la grandeur perdue de la famille...et saurait agir en conséquence.

-Comme vous le constatez, Monsieur, nos intérêts se rejoignent, décréta le Cardinal d'une voix modeste, où ne transpirait guère le triomphe qu'il ressentait.

-Que savez-vous de mes intérêts, Monseigneur? rétorqua néanmoins froidement le marquis.

-La famille Weasley prend ses racines dans la nuit des temps, fit remarquer le Cardinal avec un grand geste du bras afin d'appuyer son propos. Elle est plus ancienne, plus pure et plus noble que beaucoup de familles françaises. Vos ancêtres ont fait le choix de la religion réformée, soit! Cela doit-il pour autant être une gêne pour vous? Cela devrait-il empêcher les vôtres d'occuper la place qu'il leur revient de droit? Certes non, et le Roi le sait également.

Il marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre,

-Il existe nombre de postes à la Cour nécessitant des hommes de grande valeur. Des places de généraux, de ministres, de magistrats...ces rôles ne peuvent qu'être tenus par des Grands, et ce sont des postes qui rapportent, car la faveur royale est source de toute richesse.

Le marquis s'arrêta de marcher, se tournant vers lui, visage pâle presque fantomatique à la lueur vacillante de la bougie qu'il protégeait d'une main.

-Vous voudriez que, _quoi_ , Monseigneur, en échange de cette faveur, de cet or et de ces largesses?

-Je ne veux en retour rien de plus que ce que j'ai demandé ce soir, répliqua le Cardinal. Ne faites point d'alliance extérieures. Tenez-vous dans votre province. Je crains que le duc votre père n'entende point raison à ce sujet, puisque la duchesse votre mère s'est faite si ardente défenseure de la cause ennemie, mais le Roi se souviendra assurément de votre soutien silencieux, si tant est que vous parvenez à les convaincre, eux et vos frères.

Le marquis de Perpignan le dévisagea avec dédain, méfiance et espoir mêlés.

-Nous aurons nos entrées en Cour, décréta-t-il brutalement. Nos fils seront formés à la chevalerie par la manne royale, et nos filles seront mariées à de hauts hommes.

-Naturellement, Monsieur...

Le Cardinal empêcha le sourire qui prenait ses lèvres de s'y installer durablement puis ajouta d'une voix mielleuse,

-Au nom du Roi, permettez-moi de vous remercier pour-

-Ne me remerciez point, grogna le marquis avec dédain. Ce n'est point pour le Roi que je le fais, mais pour ma famille- d'autant qu'il y a nul effort à fournir, et nul soldat à sacrifier.

-Certes, concéda le Cardinal, mais n'oubliez point de convaincre le duc et la duchesse, Monsieur de Perpignan. S'ils affrontent le Roi, je crains qu'en retour celui-ci ne brise sa promesse.

Le Cardinal recula d'un pas et hocha sévèrement la tête.

-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Monsieur le marquis.

Il s'éloigna alors vers le logis, cape noire voletant derrière lui, se prenant à presser le pas pour en franchir le seuil.

 _Et de un_.

Il s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte, frappant trois coups bas, et dut attendre un moment avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'occupant des lieux le dévisagea, hagard, cheveux en bataille.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Monsieur le duc, l'interrompit sereinement le Premier Ministre. Puis-je vous parler un instant?

-A cette heure?

Le duc de Marseille, Neville Londubat, lui offrit une moue.

-Je crains que mon séjour ne doive s'abréger, mentit doucereusement le Cardinal. Je devrai quitter Arcachon dès demain, aussi cela ne peut souffrir aucun retard.

-Ce fut l'instant choisi par l'estomac du duc pour prononcer un grondement sonore, et ce dernier rosit quelque peu tandis que le Premier Ministre eut un rictus compréhensif.

-Voilà un appel qui tombe à merveille, Monsieur le duc, je me rendais moi-même aux cuisines dans l'espoir d'y faire ventre plein.

Avec un regard suspicieux, Neville hocha néanmoins la tête et se détourna pour saisir un manteau de velours noir qu'il jeta par-dessus sa chemise, avant d'emboîter en silence le pas du Cardinal.

Celui-ci alluma quatre bougies lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans la cuisine, tandis que le duc saisissait une miche de pain, quelques saucisses, des pêches et du vin, et ils s'installèrent silencieusement autour de la table de la cuisine, réservée habituellement aux serviteurs, tandis qu'ils se servaient.

Le Cardinal savait une fois de mieux par quel angle attaquer. Il avait surpris les nombreux regards que le duc lançait à la jeune comtesse d'Alès durant la réunion, puis le dîner.

-J'irai droit au sujet, Monsieur, puisque je suis un homme _tolérant_ , énonça le Cardinal avec un rictus. Depuis quand êtes-vous amoureux de la comtesse d'Alès?

Neville Londubat fit brusquement tomber son couteau contre la table, dévisageant le Cardinal avec effarement, joues rouges, mais celui-ci ne cilla guère.

-Je...je ne vois pas de quoi vous...

-Allons, allons, Monsieur le duc, susurra le Cardinal avec une œillade appuyée. Votre secret est sauf avec moi- je suis le Premier Ministre de cette nation, j'ai pour _métier_ le secret.

Le duc se passa une main frustrée sur le visage, avant de répliquer,

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?

-Je m'en vais formuler une hypothèse, Monsieur le duc, à vous de me corriger si je frappe faux- vous en êtes amoureux depuis toujours, mais si vous ne l'avez point encore demandée en mariage, c'est parce que votre mère-grand, la duchesse douairière, ne l'approuve point, n'est-ce pas? Certes, Mademoiselle Lovegood possède de grandes qualités, mais elle est...unique, et cela, Madame Londubat ne l'accepte point.

-La comtesse n'est point _folle_ , répliqua le duc en le foudroyant du regard.

Le Cardinal eut un rictus compatissant.

-Nul ne dit le contraire, Monsieur...nul- _sauf votre grand-mère_. Si vous ne m'avez guère corrigé à ce sujet, j'imagine que j'ai raison?

Le duc se contenta de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Monseigneur? Sauf votre respect, un cardinal n'arrache point les gens à leur lit pour leur parler d'amour.

-Ah, mon cher duc- c'est que je suis face à un dilemme, et j'espère que vous saurez m'aider en ce sens.

Le Cardinal reposa son propre couteau pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Voyez-vous, Monsieur le duc, j'ai devant moi un groupe de personnes qui, sous prétexte de religion, refusent les offres de paix de la Couronne et prétendent garder pour eux la liberté d'attaquer leur propre souverain si l'envie leur en prend. Parmi ces personnes sont deux jeunes gens qui s'apprécient beaucoup mais qui ne peuvent se marier puisque une toute-puissante duchesse douairière en a décidé autrement. Seulement, qu'elle le veuille ou non, dite duchesse a une personne au-dessus d'elle- ce Roi qu'elle projette peut-être d'attaquer.

Le Cardinal marqua une pause, laissant le duc réfléchir à cela, avant de reprendre, croisant ses doigts osseux et jaunâtres sur la table:

-Voici ce que je vous propose au nom du Roi, Monsieur le duc. Adhérez à mes injonctions de tantôt. Persuadez les Lovegood et votre grand-mère, ainsi que vous-même, de ne point attaquer le Roi en vous alliant avec nos ennemis. Le Roi ne veut guère de votre épée- seulement votre abstention. Lorsque la guerre sera achevée, Sa Majesté produira des lettres patentes en son nom vous autorisant, voire, si nécessaire selon la réaction prévisible de la duchesse douairière, vous obligeant à épouser la comtesse d'Alès. Le Roi ira même au-delà. Afin de préserver votre intégrité et celle de votre épouse contre la colère de votre grand-mère, afin de préserver la paix et le bonheur dans votre ménage, le Roi donnera un titre et un nouveau château à la duchesse douairière en l'ordonnant à s'y rendre pour régner sur son nouveau territoire- le tout vous échoiera naturellement avec le reste de votre héritage d'elle, le moment venu- ainsi, vous préserverez d'une part vos excellentes relations avec la duchesse douairière qui s'imaginera que tout ceci est une cabale du Roi seul, et vous pourrez épouser la femme que vous aimez.

Il y eut un long silence que le Cardinal s'efforça de respecter, tandis que le duc de Marseille semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, le jeune homme releva la tête avec un craquement sonore.

-Ces lettres patentes seront considérées avec urgence par le Roi lorsqu'il remportera la guerre, répliqua froidement Neville. De plus, la comtesse et moi-même ne serons guère dans l'obligation de respecter le délai usuel des fiançailles et pourrons nous marier dans le trimestre.

-Naturellement. Et en retour, vous vous enjoignez à préserver la paix avec le trône- je crains que si vous ne parvenez point à convaincre les vôtres, l'offre ne tiendra plus.

-Je m'y engage.

-Fort bien, Monsieur le duc, décréta le Cardinal en se levant. Je vous souhaite bon appétit- profitez, ces pêches sont délicieuses.

Il quitta la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, un rictus fleurissant sur ses lèvres, et s'engagea vers sa dernière destination.

 _Et de deux_.

L'on mit plus longtemps à répondre à la porte, cette fois, mais lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, il n'attendit guère de salutations et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir entièrement, bousculant la personne derrière pour marcher jusqu'au centre de la chambre. Il l'entendit inhaler vivement avant de refermer la porte sèchement.

-Monsieur le Cardinal, je-

-J'espère, Madame la comtesse, que vous avez une _excellente_ excuse à tout ceci.

Ginny Weasley se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'en ai une- le duc m'a tout bonnement déclaré sa femme devant ma mère afin que celle-ci accepte mon retour dans le Sud, puis a conté une sottise à propos du fait que j'étais retenue à la Cour durant toutes ces années par ma vieille tante, et que seul notre mariage m'a pu faire libérer.

-Et vous m'avez dit, tantôt, que la duchesse de Paris est consciente de cet état de fait?

Elle soupira, l'air épuisé.

-Oui. Je l'en ai informée immédiatement.

-Et qu'a dit Madame de Paris en réponse à cela?

-...de ne point me dévoiler pour l'heure.

-Un avis sage...ce qui est étonnant de sa part.

Le Premier Ministre entreprit les cent pas, ignorant la comtesse, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Naturellement, tel mensonge ne peut durer. Si l'on tente de trop vous isoler avec le duc de La Rochelle, il se peut que votre vertu soit mise en doute lorsque le Roi vous relevera de vos fonctions de gardienne...je crains qu'il vous faille épouser La Rochelle, à la longue, mais-

-Comment...? Mais vous n'y pensez pas! Nous nous détestons-

-Cela, Mademoiselle Weasley, écarta le Cardinal d'une voix ennuyée, m'est complètement égal. Le Roi ne prévoyait de toute manière guère d'époux pour vous, et votre religion vous a fermée toutes les portes, malgré votre qualité-

-Je suis catholique!

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Madame, que pour la Cour, vous serez toujours huguenote, renifla le Cardinal avec dédain. À dire le vrai, Harry Potter est le meilleur parti auquel vous puissiez prétendre. Hérétique ou non, il reste un duc et pair avec cela...

Il soupira, avant de reprendre,

-J'irai droit au sujet, Madame, puisque je suis un homme _honnête_.

Il s'arrêta, se tournant vers la comtesse qui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Il se peut que vous puissiez échapper à un mariage avec le duc. Il existe une solution, mais elle nécessite l'intervention du Roi...et le Roi, je le crains, ne sera point trop heureux de vous aider si vous devenez loyale à la faction huguenote.

Ginny s'approcha d'un pas, ses beaux traits soudains figés en une expression féroce.

-Je n'épouserai point le duc, siffla-t-elle. Je le hais de tout cœur.

-Fort bien...seul le Roi peut vous libérer de cet avenir misérable, en vous rappelant auprès de lui, expliqua le Cardinal en masquant soigneusement son rictus victorieux. Il pourrait vous faire rejoindre à nouveau la Cour, et ce, avec une promotion pour vos excellents services rendus...la Reine a besoin de dames d'atours, après tout...

Une étincelle éclaira le regard de la comtesse, bien qu'elle tentât de la masquer. Après tout, elle était une courtisane depuis des années, rodée à l'exercice de la recherche constante de la faveur. Passer de la petite hérétique rousse à dame d'atours de la Reine lui ouvrirait les portes de la richesse absolue et de la grandeur. On s'écarterait devant elle, on lui ferait la révérence...elle ne serait plus l'une des nombreuses oubliées de Versailles, et cela, le Cardinal savait qu'elle en rêvait depuis sa décevante entrée en Cour, environ sept années plus tôt. Au fond, elle demeurait l'innocente jeune fille qui rêvait d'amour et de gloire...

-Mais je crains que son aide ne sera point gratuite, Madame...peu de choses en ce monde le sont. Aussi, si c'est là l'avenir que vous souhaitez, fait de bonheur et de largesses...

Il marqua une pause, profitant de son effet, avant d'ajouter,

Il vous faudra convaincre le duc de La Rochelle de ne point intervenir dans cette guerre. Usez de tous les moyens nécessaires, en tant que sa gardienne ou en tant que son amie d'enfance. Faites ce que vous devez- Harry Potter doit rester à La Rochelle, ou il sera perdu, et vous avec. Me comprenez-vous?

-Je comprends, murmura Ginny, l'air estomaquée. Vous me proposez donc la richesse ou la misère...mon choix est déjà fait.

-Je vous savais intelligente, ronronna le Cardinal en s'approchant de la porte. N'oubliez point, Madame de Béziers...il demeure _essentiel_ de le convaincre. Sinon...

Il laissa planer la menace, s'échappant dans le couloir glacial, et rejoignit sa propre chambre, laissant un rictus triomphant prendre ses lèvres.

 _Et de trois_.

...

La Reine de Hollande était perplexe.

D'ordinaire, elle était une femme d'action. Elle n'estimait guère avoir besoin de perdre de temps à analyser, soupeser, réfléchir un geste- elle songeait que c'était là perte de temps, et du temps était précieux et manquant en ce monde. Si ses colères et ses mouvements d'humeur étaient célèbres, c'était parce qu'elle le voulait bien- parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle devait être perçue.

Depuis toujours, elle savait que c'était ainsi que l'on tenait une nation. Se faire aimer était une tâche si difficile, si ingrate, si précaire. L'on vous adorait la veille pour mieux vous honnir le lendemain, et le résultat n'était jamais à la hauteur de l'effort. Il suffisait, par exemple, de regarder vers l'Espagne, où sa sœur régnait en Reine consort- elle s'était efforcée d'être aimée de tous- la noblesse, le clergé et le petit peuple. Le résultat était que, si dans les premiers temps de son mariage, on l'avait portée aux nues pour sa beauté et sa douceur, on s'était rapidement contrait au contraire- les nobles la méprisaient pour n'avoir guère donné d'enfants à son royal époux durant tant d'années, le clergé s'en méfiait à cause de son dégoût du fanatisme religieux et des autodafés qui leur étaient si chères, et le peuple ne la voyant jamais puisqu'une bonne Reine espagnole se devait de vivre cloîtrée dans l'Escurial ne l'aimait point davantage. Non, rien ne servait à tenter de se faire aimer.

Se faire craindre, en revanche, voilà un cheval de bataille que la Reine Bellatrix pouvait chevaucher avec une aisance naturelle. Cela venait facilement. On avait chantée sa beauté dès son mariage à travers la Hollande, mais quelques exécutions arbitraires plus tard, on avait appris que le beau visage cachait une poigne de fer. Quelques complots contre sa personne avaient parsemé son règne, et aucun n'avait été jusqu'au bout- la terreur qu'elle inspirait frappait même les plus forts de ses adversaires, tant bien qu'ils avaient tous avoué sans sommation, et elle avait foulé de ses talons la terre retournée de leurs tombes. D'autant mieux que, en la personne du Roi son mari, elle avait trouvée une âme semblable à la sienne, et il s'était épris d'elle dans la mesure où il était capable de s'éprendre de quiconque, c'est à dire peu.

Inspirer une telle crainte était donc issue d'une longue suite d'actions, et Bellatrix se plaisait dans l'action.

Mais, alors qu'elle se tenait dans sa tente, regardant les soldats aller et venir comme ils le faisaient en permanence par le trou offert par le pan rabattu, elle fut saisie de perplexité, et incapable d'effectuer la moindre action.

La dame entra dans son champ de vision. Il y avait, bien entendu, foule de femmes au sein du camp- des servantes, des putains, des prisonnières de guerre, mais aussi des courtisanes ayant suivi le cortège armé. Cependant, celle-ci attirait l'œil.

Elle était jolie, avec un visage harmonieux et pâle, et semblait assez jeune- elle ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Mais au-delà de son apparence physique, son accoutrement et sa tenue la différenciaient du lot. Elle portait une robe grise simple, à l'évidence issue du camp écossais, sans fioritures, tel qu'il était coutumier dans le sauvage pays nordique, mais elle n'était clairement point écossaise- son maintien avait ce léger quelque chose d'emprunté, de gracieux et de légèrement hautain que nulle écossaise ne pouvait arborer. Elle était donc continentale, et sa manière de se déplacer, de tenir ses mains jointes dans son giron comme si elle se fut tenue dans une Cour royale et non dans un camp de guerre, respirait la dame de grande qualité et d'excellente naissance. Toutefois, la Reine savait qu'elle n'était point hollandaise- elle l'aurait reconnue, connaissant toutes les grandes dames de son royaume.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre chez elle qui marqua la Reine- elle se promenait, semblait-il, sans voir, non point parce qu'elle était aveugle, mais parce qu'elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, et ses jolis traits étaient tirés de fatigue et de tristesse mêlées. Une expression qu'elle avait si souvent vue sur le visage de sa propre fille, la princesse Delphini, depuis l'annonce de la guerre. Alors qui était cette femme? Venait-elle de perdre un proche lors des batailles sous Bruxelles?

Enfin loyale à son caractère, la Reine quitta la tente et s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant devant elle. L'inconnue la dévisagea un instant, l'air hagarde, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain alors qu'elle voyait les broderies représentant des oranges parsemant la robe royale, et elle s'abîma aussitôt dans une profonde révérence qui confirma les suspicions de la monarque- cette femme connaissait la vie à la Cour. Le silence tomba autour d'elles tandis que les soldats s'apercevaient de ce qu'il se passait- cela enorgueillit la Reine. Elle aimait le spectacle. La rumeur à propos de la terreur qu'elle inspirait ne pouvait courir sans spectateurs, et ces derniers temps, elle avait passé tant d'heures cloîtrée dans sa tente à s'interroger sur sa fille qu'elle leur avait donné lieu d'oublier quelque peu qu'elle était la terreur incarnée. Il s'agissait, dès lors, non plus d'assouvir sa curiosité, mais de modifier cet état de fait.

Aussi ne releva-t-elle point la femme de sa révérence, se contentant de lui dévisager la nuque, yeux glaciaux, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir mis tous les spectateurs mal à l'aise, elle entreprit les cent pas autour de la dame prosternée devant elle, laissant délibérément ses robes noires balayer le sol afin de prévenir la femme qu'elle l'encerclait comme un oiseau de proie le ferait d'un lapin.

-Vous n'êtes point de ma Cour, lança-t-elle alors d'une voix arctique.

La jeune femme frissonna visiblement, mais maintint sa position. Lorsqu'elle répondit, en hollandais, sa voix était hésitante et coupée d'un lourd accent qui confirma à la Reine qu'elle ne parlait qu'à peine leur langue.

-Non, Votre Majesté.

-Je vois, reprit la Reine en anglais cette fois. Vous êtes donc dame de la Cour d'Ecosse?

La jeune femme hésita, mais répondit plus aisément en anglais.

-J'accompagne effectivement les troupes du Roi Vernon, Votre Majesté.

Bellatrix s'arrêta à nouveau devant elle, un éclat de triomphe dans ses yeux sombres.

-Votre anglais est excellent, complimenta-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Cependant, vous ne parvenez point à vous débarrasser de votre accent. Un accent...

Elle eut un sourire cruel que la dame ne put voir, toujours abîmée dans sa révérence, mais qui était destiné aux spectateurs.

-...français, si je ne me trompe point. N'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme inhala brusquement, confirmant sa supposition, et elle fut imitée par la majorité des soldats aux alentours, qui arboraient à présent des expressions scandalisées ou franchement hostiles. Il n'y avait plus une once de pitié ou de sympathie pour cette femme- cette femme qui venait d'une nation qu'ils combattaient, cette femme dont le frère ou l'époux avait peut-être tué leurs fils ou leurs pères...

-Je serais curieuse de savoir comment une dame de la noblesse française s'est trouvée dans le camp écossais, à marcher contre sa propre patrie, déclara la Reine d'une voix faussement pensive. Je suis persuadée que le conte doit être passionnant...mais partons sur un semblant d'égalité, vous et moi. Vous savez qui je suis.

Elle eut un sourire en lame de couteau.

-...Et vous êtes?

La dame se tendit visiblement, sans répondre. Bellatrix claqua la langue d'impatience.

-Relevez-vous, que je vous voie, commanda-t-elle sèchement.

La jeune femme obéit lentement, s'étirant jusqu'à prendre sa pleine hauteur. À la grande surprise de la Reine, son joli visage était tiré en une expression d'hostilité et de défi. Il n'y avait nulle crainte chez elle, comme si elle se savait importante, comme si elle ne pouvait être tuée ou-

-Je suis, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse, Hermione Granger, la marquise de Royan en titre, et je ne marche pas contre ma patrie.

La Reine écarquilla brièvement les yeux, puis un sourire incontrôlable, un rien fol, vint prendre possession de son visage.

-Ni, j'imagine, contre votre Roi, susurra-t-elle mais la marquise ne broncha guère, la dévisageant avec dédain. Cessez donc de faire la fière, Madame la marquise, je suis certaine que les prochains jours que vous passerez ici vous ôteront cette expression du visage- êtes-vous prête à savoir à quel point votre royal amant tient à vous?

Le visage de la marquise se ferma quelque peu brusquement, et la Reine claqua des doigts.

-Que l'on mette la marquise aux fers et qu'on l'amène dans une tente à part des autres prisonnières, s'écria-t-elle. Nul ne doit la toucher sous peine de mort.

Tandis que deux soldats s'approchaient pour exécuter l'ordre, la Reine fit deux pas en avant, jusqu'à ce que la marquise et elle se touchent presque. Celle-ci se raidit, mais ne bougea point.

-Et une fois là-bas, nous aurons une petite conversation toutes les deux, ronronna-t-elle. _Entre filles..._

...

Le personnage vêtu de noir s'avança à travers la Galerie des Glaces, ignorant superbement les gardes postés de part et d'autre du grand couloir, sa cape voletant derrière lui non sans grâce, tandis que ses doigts de la main droite effleuraient tendrement un petit papier engoncé dans son gant de la main gauche. Le palais de Versailles ne dormait jamais, c'était la vérité, mais il était drôlement silencieux à cette heure de la nuit.

Il bifurqua dans un corridor secondaire, croisant deux jeunes servantes qui lui jetèrent des regards enamourés. Réprimant un ricanement, il leur fit un clin d'œil en les dépassant et elles s'éloignèrent en riant aux éclats.

Il monta des escaliers, traversa des couloirs. Il avait beau n'être jamais venu ici, il en savait les plans par cœur- sa mission était établie depuis des mois. Parvenu à destination, il retira le petit papier de son gant, le dépliant pour en lire l'écriture fine une dernière fois.

 _Le comte de Calais a quitté Versailles_.

Avec un rictus, il tendit le papier vers une torche et le regarda se consumer entièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que cendres. Il n'en était point à son coup d'essai, après tout- il se devait d'être discret. Point une preuve ne devait relier le résultat de sa mission jusqu'à lui, ni jusqu'à son maître.

La porte qu'il convoitait devrait être gardée, mais ne l'était point. Il s'en était assuré, après tout. Ce soir, un valet et deux gardes dormaient au fond de la Seine.

Il poussa la porte. Point de verrous à Versailles, où l'on vivait pour les yeux d'autrui. Fatale erreur.

La lune éclairait l'antichambre et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, s'avançant sans avoir besoin de s'éclairer davantage, une bonne chose. Ses doigts trouvèrent le poignet de la porte de la chambre et il la poussa, s'avançant discrètement.

Elle était là, juste devant lui, dormant dans une chemise blanche dans un immense lit. La lune éclairait tout- c'était excellent, il n'aurait guère besoin de tâtonner.

Elle était belle, aussi belle que le disait la rumeur, put-il noter en l'observant tandis qu'il venait s'arrêter à son côté. Quel dommage- il eut aimé partager le lit d'une telle femme, qu'elle y consente ou non. De savoir que l'homme à laquelle elle appartenait était trop loin pour la protéger faillit le faire se raviser un instant- certainement, il pourrait profiter d'elle avant que...

Mais non, trop de choses étaient en jeu. Il ne pouvait guère se permettre de tels enfantillages.

Sa main droite vint trouver la dague à sa ceinture et il la tira, ses yeux tombant sur l'endroit où il frapperait, et il positionna la lame au-dessus de son coeur. Il avait assez tué de personnes dans leurs lits de la sorte pour savoir que c'était le plus rapide et le plus propre- leur trancher la gorge était salissant, le sang s'accrochait aux habits ensuite et laissait derrière lui une trace...

Par automatisme, avant d'appuyer sur sa lame, son regard vint trouver une dernière fois le visage paisible de sa victime. Il serait grassement récompensé pour ce meurtre- cela valait bien de se passer de son corps.

Mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son visage, son cœur rata un battement.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, elle les yeux embrumés de sommeil, lui choqué, et il passa à l'action en même temps qu'elle. Il avait trop traîné...

Il enfonça vivement sa lame dans son corps, mais elle se redressa au même moment et la dague ripa, venant s'enfoncer dans les côtes de sa victime, manquant le cœur de peu. Elle lâcha une expiration de douleur mais ne hurla point, sans doute trop anxieuse de sauver sa vie à présent, et profita de sa surprise momentanée pour se pencher en avant et lui mordre violemment la mâchoire tandis qu'elle portait ses mains à la dague enfoncée dans ses côtes. Il lâcha un cri étranglé, la giflant si brutalement qu'elle tomba hors du lit, ses mains, à présent couvertes de sang, tenant toujours la dague. Il se jeta sur elle mais, avec la force née du désespoir, elle l'évita, roulant sur son ventre avec un cri de souffrance alors que la lame s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde, puis se releva d'un bond, glissant à demi dans la flaque de sang qu'elle laissait derrière. En deux bonds, elle fut à la fenêtre et sans hésiter, sans attendre qu'il la rattrape, elle sauta à travers, éclatant vitres et bois, et les mains de l'assassin ne saisirent que du vide.

Avec un feulement de rage, il s'arrêta, narines palpitantes, regardant en bas. La chambre était au second étage, peut-être qu'elle était morte de la chute, peut-être qu'elle avait aggravée sa blessure...

Elle gisait au sol, sur le côté, une flaque rouge grossissant sur les graviers autour d'elle, et il faillit soupirer d'aise, mais elle remua légèrement, clairement sonnée, avant de ramener ses genoux sous elle et de se relever, gestes saccadés. Elle n'irait pas loin, il le savait, mais cela serait suffisant pour rameuter les gardes...il ne put qu'espérer, dans ce cas, que les blessures infligées par la dague et la chute seraient suffisantes pour la tuer. Après cette tentative, il n'y aurait guère de deuxième chance de s'approcher d'elle ainsi. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir de pistolet ou de lance.

Elle fit quelques pas, visiblement incapable d'appeler à l'aide, ses jambes menaçant de la lâcher, et elle se retourna presque machinalement, levant les yeux vers lui. Il la fixa, mâchoire serrée, la haïssant de tout son être. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les détails de son visage d'ici, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, dans sa panique, elle avait oublié ses traits...

Plusieurs gardes émergèrent alors du palais, convergeant vers elle, certains poussant des cris de stupéfaction et d'horreur, et elle baissa la tête avant de s'effondrer tandis qu'il reculait dans la pénombre. Il les regarda brièvement s'affairer autour d'elle, et réalisa, avec un petit sourire, que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle avait bien le temps de mourir...

Il fit route en sens inverse, profitant de l'état d'alerte du palais. Serviteurs, gardes et courtisans semblaient déjà tous au courant de l'incident et la confusion régnant tandis que les uns et les autres s'échappaient de leurs chambres pour se communiquer les informations lui offrit la couverture nécessaire pour s'échapper tranquillement, au pas, retrouvant son cheval sellé dans la rue près de la porte secondaire où il l'avait laissé. Remettant pied à l'étrier, il fouetta sa monture à travers la ville endormie, se hâtant vers Paris avant que l'on ne se mette à sa recherche.

Elle n'était peut-être point encore morte, mais il était certain que Pansy Parkinson, duchesse de Paris, son dernier contrat en date, le serait venu le matin.

...

 **Ta-daaam!**

 **Alors, je vous avais promis un chapitre avec de l'action. Ceux qui pensaient que c'était de l'action romantique, style Drago et Hermione se retrouvent, vous pouvez prendre la sortie tout de suite...car nous n'y sommes pas encore.**

 **Par contre...on a tenté d'assassiner Pansy. *insérer bruit de film d'horreur ici***

 **Alors, reprenons. Avez-vous aimé voir Rogue en action? Ah, le vilain serpent qui sait s'y prendre...cette partie m'a éclatée à écrire, mais les huguenots tiendront-ils parole ou alors trahiront-ils le Roi? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la manière de Rogue? Fidèle à ce que vous vous attendiez de lui?**

 **Et Bellatrix qui a mis la main sur Hermione, non mais l'autre, toute à son deuil, elle se promène dans le camp comme si elle allait y faire ses courses. C'est bête, la Reine de Hollande t'a repérée. Et maintenant notre pauvre marquise est prisonnière de guerre...heureusement que Voldemort n'est pas là. Pour l'instant...**

 **Et enfin, qui a donc essayé de tuer Pansy Parkinson? Va-t-elle mourir? Croyez-vous qu'on puisse réellement survivre à ce qu'elle vient de subir? Comment croyez-vous que Blaise et Drago réagiront en apprenant la nouvelle? Pourquoi a-t-on tenté de l'assassiner? Vous l'aviez pas vue venir celle-là, hein? Comme promis, un chapitre avec de l'action.**

 **Le chapitre suivant est déjà rédigé, j'essaierai de le publier en revenant de l'hosto. Merci à tous, laissez une petite review au chevet de Pansy et à bientôt!**

 **Bises**

 **DIL.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Guess who's back, back again...DIL is back, tell a friend...**

 **Bonjour mes tourterelles! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqués. Sans plus d'attente, voici le chapitre!**

 **...**

Théodore Nott, comte de Calais, poussa son cheval alezan par-delà le portail de fer moyenâgeux du château trônant par-dessus sa ville natale, six gardes royaux à ses trousses. Il n'attendit guère de réception, se contentant de mettre pied à terre sitôt sa monture, écumante, arrêtée, et il tendit les rênes à un palefrenier qui accourait, avant de monter vers le château et son mestre qui l'attendait. Celui-ci effectua une révérence, mais le comte se contenta de le dépasser, lui faisant signe des doigts de le suivre.

-Donnez l'ordre de panser les chevaux et de s'occuper de baigner, nourrir et laver les gardes, aboya-t-il. À présent, quelles nouvelles?

-Fort mauvaises, Monsieur, avoua le mestre. Ces hollandais se sont avancés presque jusqu'aux portes de la ville il y a de cela trois jours. Depuis, ils semblent avoir disparu- malgré nos efforts, nous ne parvenons guère à trouver leur camp- et ils se contentent d'attaques-éclair. Les paysans et les villageois des alentours ont pris peur. Nous leur avons offert la sécurité de la ville, mais ils sont trop nombreux, et pendant ce temps les champs ne sont guère travaillés...

-Vous ferez ouvrir les annexes du château pour loger les enfants, les femmes qui sont grosses et les vieillards, l'interrompit sèchement le comte. Que les hommes forts soient mis au travail en ville, et que les femmes en état s'occupent des blessés. Vous m'adresserez la facture au palais et je la réglerai en entier. Poursuivez.

-...bien entendu, Monsieur. Les pertes s'estiment pour l'heure à au moins trois millions de louis d'or...

Cela fit s'arrêter brusquement le comte, qui se tourna vers son mestre, yeux écarquillés.

-Trois millions de...dites-moi que vous parlez de francs et non de louis!

-Je crains que ce sont bien des louis, et d'or, répondit craintivement le mestre. Ils font tout brûler et jettent des seaux de chaux et de pisse de porc sur les terres fertiles afin que rien n'y repousse...ils tuent toutes les bêtes, ainsi que les personnes qu'ils croisent. Et...ils en ont tué beaucoup. Je crois qu'il est question d'environ quatre cents paysans...ils violent leurs femmes et leurs filles et pendent les corps aux maisons brûlées...

-Mon Dieu, exhala le comte en se détournant, visage pris dans une expression de dégoût absolu, mais sont-ce des humains ou des démons?

Le mestre hésita, puis choisit de ne point répondre à telle question rhétorique.

-Assemblez-moi un groupe de cent cinquante hommes, les meilleurs combattants que vous trouviez, décida le comte. Faites-en monter quarante à cheval et armez vingt archers parmi les soldats à pied. De plus, donnez-moi trente lanciers. Préparez la meilleure meute de mes chiens de chasse et le maître-limier avec trois de ses hommes. Je veux tout ceci de prêt pour l'aube. Vous avez bien parlé d'environ cinquante hollandais dans votre lettre?

-Cinquante confirmés, Monsieur le comte. Ils pourraient être plus nombreux...

Théodore réfléchit un instant, tâtant son monocle.

-Rajoutez cinquante soldats d'infanterie et dix cavaliers, ordonna-t-il avant de s'arrêter devant une porte double. Et faites envoyer des lettres aux grandes villes dans un rayon de dix lieues pour leur demander s'ils ont été attaqués également.

-Cela est déjà fait, Monsieur. Il semblerait que non- les terres de Calais sont les seules visées.

Le comte de Calais fronça les sourcils pensivement.

-Je vois, dit-il lentement. Avez-vous également informé le Roi?

-J'ai fait parvenir un courrier, Monsieur, mais n'ai obtenu nulle réponse.

-Je le ferai moi-même. Faites monter un souper léger et un nécessaire à écriture dans ma chambre, je vous prie. Merci de votre service.

Avec ces mots, le comte de Calais, front ridé de souci, disparut derrière la double porte.

...

Blaise Zabini porta son épée dans le mannequin avec un rugissement de rage, décapitant l'objet de paille et bure d'une seule attaque tranchée. Retroussant les babines en une expression féroce, il vociféra,

-Un autre! Dix autres!

Plusieurs aides de camp s'empressèrent de dégager les mannequins éventrés et d'en installer d'autres à leur place, reculant rapidement pour se mettre en sécurité tandis que le meilleur combattant de France levait à nouveau son épée, la lame étincelant au soleil. Il abattit les mannequins les uns après les autres, tenant sa lourde arme des deux mains- elle était aussi haute que lui- et poussant à chaque coup porté des hurlements de fureur. Chaque mannequin ne nécessitait qu'un seul coup de sa part pour s'effondrer en morceaux sur l'herbe.

Lorsqu'il parvint au dernier, il s'acharna, pris d'une soudaine folie meurtrière, plongeant encore et encore son épée dans l'objet démembré. C'était comme un vice pour lui, davantage encore que les femmes ou le jeu- le bon courtisan qu'il était se transformait, sur le champ de bataille, en sauvageon méconnaissable.

Il fut surpris de constater, à travers le rouge de sa vision, que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il n'était point question de montrer aux aides de camp et soldats aux alentours sa faiblesse- aussi poursuivit-il son attaque acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale aux relents amusés s'éleva derrière lui:

-Je crois qu'il est mort, Blaise.

Le prince hésita un bref instant, puis son visage se contorsionna de fureur et il reprit son attaque, bien que le mannequin n'était plus qu'un amas de paille voletant au vent à présent.

-Laissez-nous, entendit-il encore à travers le brouillard de ses pensées. Tous. Immédiatement.

Il y eut des bruits de pas, des cliquetis d'armure, puis le silence. Alors, seulement, il consentit à se redresser, fixant la paille à ses pieds, tournant toujours le dos à son meilleur ami.

Le Roi de France s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant dans son dos, avant de lancer d'une voix arctique,

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend?

Blaise serra les dents, une vague de haine pure le traversant à nouveau, et il laissa échapper un rire froid. Comme si son frère l'ignorait, ce qu'il lui prenait.

Drago soupira avant de reprendre devant son silence buté,

-Elle survivra, Blaise. C'est ce que dit le propre chirurgien de la Reine. Elle ne mourra point-

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, le prince se retourna d'un coup, joues toujours humides de ses récentes larmes, et vociféra,

-Ils ont tenté de tuer ma femme, Drago! _Ma femme!_

-Elle n'est pas ta femme, le corrigea froidement le Roi en le détaillant. Pas encore. Et si la nouvelle de cette tentative de meurtre à son encontre te met dans un pareil état, si tu dois manquer à ton rang et à tes devoirs à chaque fois que l'ennemi frappe quelqu'un qui t'est proche, alors je ne suis guère certain qu'elle le devienne- je mettrai une fin définitive à vos fiançailles avant que tu ne perdes complètement l'esprit...

A cela, le prince de Sicile fit un pas menaçant en avant, poing se resserrant autour du pommeau de son épée. Le Roi haussa un sourcil, le simple geste un avertissement, et Blaise s'arrêta, ses lèvres se retroussant en une expression de dégoût.

-Elle est _ta meilleure amie_ , lui rappela Blaise. Comment peux-tu réagir ainsi? Manques-tu de coeur au point de considérer cet attentat comme chose négligeable?

Drago laissa brièvement tomber le masque à ces mots, son visage se durcissant au-delà de tout ce que Blaise eut pu imaginer chez lui, au point de le faire frissonner. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille expression chez celui qu'il côtoyait depuis le berceau- ce qui n'était point peu dire, puisqu'il pensait avoir vu toute la colère que son ami pouvait exprimer.

-Crois-moi, Blaise, répliqua le Roi d'une voix si glaciale qu'il frissonna de nouveau, lorsque j'aurai entre les mains celui qui a osé faire cela, il priera pour que la mort le délivre du châtiment que je lui réserve.

Ce n'était point une vaine promesse, le prince le savait, mais sa fureur n'était point redescendue.

-Et si l'assassin s'en était pris à la Reine, Drago? A ta _propre_ femme? Tu aurais tourné bride immédiatement pour galoper sur Versailles et te saisir du criminel toi-même...ou alors, peut-être que non. Il est de notoriété public que tu n'en es point amoureux...

-Tais-toi, l'invectiva le Roi d'une voix polaire. Si quiconque touche à Astoria-

-Si quiconque touche à Astoria, alors _quoi_ , explosa Blaise. Tu lui remettrais une médaille, sans doute? Vous seriez de bonne compagnie, son assassin et toi. Après tout, tu l'as _violée_ -

L'instant d'après, la pointe de l'épée de Drago était sous le menton de son plus vieil et plus loyal ami, le tenant en respect. Blaise le dévisagea avec mépris.

-Fais-le, provoqua-t-il. Vas-y, _fais-le_. Mais avant, je vais finir, que tu le veuilles ou non...tu as violée ta femme. Tu te souviens, de ta nuit de noces? Tu es venu dans ma chambre après, à demi ivre, et tu m'as tout confessé. Comme tu as brisé cette gamine de quinze ans et que tu voulais que je t'éventre afin de faire cesser cette envie de vomir...

La pointe de l'épée perça la peau, tirant une goutte de sang qui s'écoula sur la lame, et Blaise eut un ricanement meurtrier.

-Tu l'as brisée, cracha-t-il encore. Comme tu as brisée _Hermione_...

Une nouvelle goutte s'écoula le long du métal, mais il poursuivit, incapable de s'arrêter.

-Tu t'es servi d'elle, tu as assouvi tes désirs pour elle, et tu as été incapable d'honorer la foutue promesse que tu lui avais faite en échange de sa captivité. Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes- si tu l'aimais, tu ne l'aurais pas jetée comme une putain usée. Alors tu peux parler autant que tu le souhaites, mais au fond, tu n'en as rien à foutre de Pansy, pas davantage que de ta femme ou de ton soi-disant grand amour, et tu sais quoi, Drago? Cela me rassure de savoir qu'il n'y a que toi qui rentres dans ton jeu- Hermione est partie, Astoria te craint et lorsque je ferai de Pansy ma femme, elle ne mettra plus jamais les pieds dans ton entourage. Alors quelle dame te restera-t-il à maltraiter après cela? Ah si, il en manque une à ce fameux carré- essaie donc de malmener ta _mère_!

Ce fut l'insulte de trop. Aussi vif que la foudre, le Roi retira son épée de sous le menton du prince, la fit tournoyer dans sa main, et vint brutalement abattre le pommeau dans la tempe de son ami qui s'effondra aussitôt, sentant du sang s'écouler vivement de la blessure infligée. Poussant un grognement de douleur, il porta la main à son front, sentant sa fureur le quitter à grandes vagues.

Le Roi s'accroupit à ses côtés, son épée au fourreau, et le dévisagea, regard gris aussi froid que la banquise.

-Tu es mon plus cher ami, Blaise, rappela-t-il à voix dangereusement basse, mais répète encore une fois ce que tu viens de dire et tu ne vivras guère pour voir le jour se lever.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se redressa, s'éloignant à grands pas de son ami qui gisait encore au sol. Ce dernier s'assit, tête prête à éclater, se sentant à présent las et épuisé. Il marqua une hésitation, puis lança,

-Drago?

Le Roi s'arrêta, se retournant vers lui, haussant un sourcil impatient.

-Merci, grommela le prince de Sicile.

Drago de France le dévisagea en silence un court instant, puis répondit seulement,

-Tu es mon frère.

Blaise hocha la tête, se sentant quelque peu honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, puis ajouta avec un haussement de sourcils,

-Et...félicitations.

Le Roi ne répondit guère, mais le petit rictus qui vint hausser ses lèvres dénota toute sa fierté à l'annonce de la grossesse de son épouse.

Puis, il reprit sa route, laissant Blaise seul avec sa migraine et ses pensées, toutes centrées autour de sa fiancée.

...

-Sire!

Le Roi de Hollande arrêta son cheval, se tournant brièvement en plissant les yeux en direction du messager qui le hélait.

-Un message de Madrid, Sire, décréta l'homme en lui tendant une missive.

Gourmand, le Roi la décacheta aussitôt, en parcourant le contenu des yeux avant de se renfrogner visiblement. À présent franchement agacé, il la relut.

 _Au Roi de Hollande_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre courrier qui demandait confusément la main de ma fille cadette. À dire le vrai, je n'en compris point grand chose d'abord- vous êtes marié à ma soeur Bellatrix, et ma fille l'Infante Astoria est Reine de France, l'épouse du Roi Très Chrétien, Drago. La religion chrétienne- qu'elle soit catholique ou huguenote- interdisant les mariages polygames, vous comprenez aisément que je fus déroutée par cette lettre._

 _Puis je compris alors que si vous tentiez d'obtenir la main d'Astoria, c'était parce que vous comptez tuer son époux légitime au cours du conflit actuel. Cela, en soi, n'est point illogique, puisque cela est attendu d'un chef de guerre, que de tuer son ennemi- cependant, cela imposerait également la mort de votre propre épouse, la Reine Bellatrix qui, à ma connaissance, est pleine de vie. Il s'agirait donc non plus de simples tueries de guerre mais bel et bien du meurtre de ma soeur aînée, ce que je ne puis tolérer- et par ailleurs, je m'étonne que vous ayez estimé bon de tenter de m'inclure dans vos manigances dignes du Diable en personne._

 _L'Espagne est haute, digne et puissante et demeure l'alliée de la France depuis bien avant nos naissances. Il n'est point question de changer nos loyautés actuelles pour caresser dans le sens du poil un chien de votre espèce. Nous sommes et resterons amis avec le Roi de France, mais je conçois aisément que de telles notions de fidélité échappent à un homme qui projette de mettre l'Europe entière à feu et à sang pour satisfaire ses petits désirs de tyran mal-baisé._

 _De plus, si vous deviez tenter quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de ma fille, sachez que je marcherai personnellement à la tête des armées espagnoles afin d'avoir le plaisir de voir votre peau orner une pique en guise de bannière._

 _Je vous souhaite, au nom de la Sainte Nation espagnole, tout le malheur du monde dans vos quêtes actuelles ou futures._

 _Andromeda, Reine d'Espagne, Princesse Impériale d'Autriche._

Plissant les lèvres, le Roi rangea le courrier dans sa manche, pâle de colère. Il sentit un élan de fureur le traverser et, se rendant à peine compte de son geste, tira son épée, et d'un coup d'une puissance exemplaire, décapita le messager.

Il y eut un silence dans le cortège de dix hommes l'accompagnant, puis le Roi appela Thorfinn Rowle, le marquis de Gand, auprès de lui. L'homme s'approcha tête baissée, masquant une récente cicatrice à la joue- le coup lui avait retiré une partie de son nez, et s'il fut autrefois assez bel homme, il ne l'était plus.

-La Reine d'Espagne a refusée mon offre, déclara-t-il froidement, et dans les termes les plus injurieux qui soient. Veillez à ce qu'elle soit morte avant la fin de cette guerre.

-Oui, Sire. Et...pour ce qui était convenu, en cas de refus de sa part?

Le Roi eut un maigre sourire.

-Cela tient toujours, Monsieur de Gand, mais pour l'heure, nous avons une mission d'une autre importance à accomplir. Remettons-nous en route.

Le marquis acquiesça avant de claquer des doigts vers les chevaliers les entourant, et le petit convoi royal se remit en branle.

...

Romilda Vane avait follement aimé le comte de Nîmes, et elle était à présent morte. Le comte de Nîmes avait tendrement aimé la marquise de Royan, et il était à présent mort. La marquise de Royan...la marquise de Royan était actuellement prisonnière de la Reine de Hollande.

Pour une femme aussi férocement dévouée aux siens que Lady McGonagall, la situation était cauchemardesque. Elle aurait tant voulu protéger Lady Vane et ne l'avait guère pu. Elle aurait tant voulu sauver Ronald Weasley, mais cela aussi s'était soldé par un échec.

Peut-être était-ce elle qui leur portait le mauvais sort.

Non, ces considérations étaient sottes et de nature à la perdre. Romilda était morte en guerre. Ronald était mort en guerre. La marquise était prisonnière de guerre. Tout cela découlait du conflit actuel et non d'une vague superstition.

Lady McGonagall ne connaissait qu'à peine la favorite du Roi de France. Elle eut dû s'en moquer, à la vérité- cette femme n'était rien pour elle. Mais cette femme avait aimé Ronald autrefois, et Ronald avait aimé sa Romy- quel cercle vicieux que le leur, quelle chaîne immonde de souffrance et de deuil. Sans doute n'avait-elle guère pu aider celle qui était pour elle une fille, point davantage que l'homme que celle-ci aimait, mais peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour la marquise. Après tout, il fallait bien que la chaîne prenne fin quelque part.

La Lady McGonagall eut aimé assurer ne point avoir ni amitié, ni considération pour la marquise, mais cela était faux. Dans les débuts, lorsque la jeune française était parvenue au camp écossais, l'ancienne nourrice des Rois l'avait maudite et s'était défiée d'elle- que venait faire la maîtresse de leur ennemi ici? Comptait-elle détacher le comte du souvenir de celle qu'il aimait, ce qui serait une ignoble trahison envers la mémoire de l'Amazone? Comptait-elle espionner sur les écossais pour le compte de son royal amant?

Mais les jours s'écoulant, la Lady McGonagall avait dû se rendre à l'évidence- la marquise n'était point de ces maîtresses royales ordinaires, qui reniflent la piste de l'élévation sociale et qui complotent afin de parvenir toujours plus haut. Non, la marquise était réellement éprise de son amant, et si elle ne manquait point d'intelligence, elle s'était tournée vers le front bruxellois dans la seule idée de réchapper à ses amours. Il n'y avait dans ce geste aucun calcul, aucune autre spéculation que celle d'une femme traquée par le Roi de France venant se mettre sous la protection de son plus vieil et loyal ami.

Cela demeurait, à l'évidence, un sot mouvement. Si la marquise était toujours amoureuse du Roi, elle souhaitait s'en dégager entièrement, cela était certain- mais les ennemis de la France ne voyaient point les choses de cette manière. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'un pion- une manière de forcer le Roi Drago, épris qu'il pouvait l'être d'elle, à capituler devant leurs demandes, au risque de voir la petite marquise souffrir pour son refus.

Lady McGonagall se souvenait très clairement du matin de la prise de Namur, lorsqu'elle avait parlé au comte de Nîmes puis à Lady Vane. Les deux jeunes gens avaient alors ouvertement déclaré leur dégoût pour la guerre telle qu'ils la voyaient, et si elle s'était efforcée de les faire taire par crainte de représailles, la vieille dame n'en pensait pas moins. Elle conservait à l'endroit du Roi Vernon une affection née du fait qu'elle l'avait si souvent bercé sur son genou, même si elle était déçue de l'homme qu'il pouvait s'avérer être devenu. À son grand dam, le prince héritier, Dudley, semblait tout droit se diriger sur le même chemin que son père- même si, aux yeux de Minerva McGonagall, le jeune prince possédait un certain coeur que son paternel n'avait guère, ce qui laissait à espérer du mieux pour son règne à l'avenir. Lady McGonagall était loyale à la dynastie Dursley seule- elle n'avait cependant aucune amitié ni admiration pour l'allié de son Roi, le serpentin Tom de Hollande, ni pour sa sauvageonne tyrannique d'épouse. Ces souverains-là lui provoquaient des frissons glacés le long du dos, et elle avait bien tenté de dissuader Vernon de leur faire trop confiance, sans succès- le maudit imbécile était persuadé que le Roi de Hollande n'avait que son bien en tête. Alors à défaut de parvenir à convaincre Vernon, elle gardait un oeil en permanence sur les hollandais.

Hermione de Royan avait été emprisonnée dans une tente proche de celle de la Reine de Hollande- l'époux de celle-ci était absent depuis près de deux semaines, ayant quitté subrepcitement le camp à l'aube avec une dizaine d'hommes pour aller elle-ne-savait où, bien que sa destination devait être liée à ce conflit. Pour la Lady McGonagall, cette absence était une bonne nouvelle, car dès que Tom était présent, l'air se refroidissait de plusieurs degrés- et la marquise avait été visitée deux fois en quatre jours par la Reine, qui s'isolait avec elle, sans doute, dans l'espoir d'en tirer des informations liées aux français. Lady McGonagall avait surveillé, de jour comme de nuit, la tente- Bellatrix était la seule à la visiter, et l'écossaise était furieuse de noter que la captive ne semblait point avoir reçue ni eau, ni nourriture en quatre longues journées.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, pour la mémoire du comte, pour la mémoire de Romy, mais elle espérait sans trop y croire en une autre solution bien moins dangereuse.

Aussi, le soir du quatrième jour, quitta-t-elle son observation pour se rendre chez le Roi Vernon.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans sa tente, allongé sur un divan sans nul doute chipé lors d'un siège- un état de fait qui fit tiquer la droite Lady- et dévorait des cuisses de poulet rôties. Elle ne se fit guère annoncer, n'en ayant jamais eu besoin, et le Roi leva ses petits yeux vers elle, avant de suçoter ses doigts où dégoulinait un mélange peu appétant de graisse et de jus de viande.

-Mimi, déclara le Roi en se redressant et lui adressant son surnom d'enfance. Venez, je vous prie. Souhaitez-vous manger? Installez-vous.

La vieille dame prit place sur un fauteuil face à lui, écartant son offre de repas avec un geste des doigts, et le Roi grogna en saisissant une nouvelle cuisse, la détaillant, sourcils froncés.

-Vous ne mangez jamais assez, Mimi. Vous êtes si maigre que c'est étonnant que ce vent ne vous emporte guère.

-Je suis écossaise, Sire, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire froid. Le vent des Flandres ne m'effraie point.

-Ah, bien dit, Mimi, bien dit!

Le Roi croqua à belles dents dans la chair, avant de mastiquer en la fixant.

-Voilà des jours que vous ne m'avez plus visité. J'allais vous envoyer chercher.

-J'avais à faire, Sire, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-Ah, oui...

Le Roi fronça à nouveau les sourcils, l'air contrarié, avant de hausser les épaules en mordant à nouveau dans son poulet.

-Je suis réellement navré pour vous, dit-il. La petite Vane méritait mieux. Une flèche dans le dos- elle doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe!

Gorge nouée, Lady McGonagall se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Et ce français, là, l'ami de mon neveu, grogna-t-il ensuite. Le jeune Nîmes. J'entends qu'il est mort aussi. Mais enfin, sa mort n'aura point été vaine, puisqu'il a attiré dans nos filets la plus célèbre putain de France!

Il sourit, s'en félicitant intérieurement, et la Lady se pencha légèrement en avant.

-C'est à propos de la marquise de Royan que je suis là, Sire.

-Ah?

-Elle est prisonnière de la Reine de Hollande.

-Ah, cela...cela, je le sais, ma Mimi!

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, se frappant la cuisse d'hilarité, laissant sur ses hauts-de-chausse des traces de graisse.

-Imaginez un peu la gueule que va tirer ce blanc-bec de Malefoy quand il l'apprendra!

Lady McGonagall se contenta de le dévisager, un rien dédaigneuse.

-Lady Vane aimait beaucoup le comte, et le comte aimait beaucoup cette marquise, rappela-t-elle. Ils ont grandi ensemble. Dois-je rappeler à Votre Majesté que la marquise est la cousine du duc de La Rochelle, et votre nièce également?

Le Roi hésita, avant de hausser les épaules, son rire évanoui.

-Elle est notre nièce, affirma-t-il. À peine, avec cela.

-Je ne sais ce que signifie à peine, Sire. Elle est la fille de la soeur de votre épouse- cela en fait votre nièce tout comme le duc.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils.

-Pardi! Je ne connais point sa mère, pour ainsi dire- lorsque j'ai épousé Pétunia, sa mère était absente, déjà couchée de maladie dans le marquisat de son mari.

Lady McGonagall explosa alors.

-Comme cela vous avantage de raisonner ainsi, seulement parce qu'elle est la favorite réputée du Roi de France! Vous considérez Harry Potter votre neveu puisqu'il est le fils de votre première flamme, Lily Evans, mais vous n'étendez point la même entente à la fille de sa soeur!

-Attention, Mimi, grogna le Roi, faites très attention...

-Attention? Elle est votre nièce. Intervenez auprès de la Reine Bellatrix pour demander sa libération!

Vernon laissa échapper un soupir, reposant son poulet.

-Elle est sans aucun doute ma nièce, aboya-t-il, mais elle est d'abord et avant tout la maîtresse du Roi de France, Milady! Cela en fait notre ennemie. Elle est captive de guerre. Sa présence ici peut faire basculer ce conflit en notre faveur, alors non, je n'interviendrai guère!

-Fort bien. Alors insistez en ce cas qu'elle soit traitée selon son rang! Elle n'a point été abreuvée ni nourrie en quatre jours, et elle est aux fers dans une tente!

Le Roi se renfrogna, et la Lady McGonagall eut une expression de stupeur qui se transforma rapidement en mépris.

-Craignez-vous tant les hollandais à ce point, Sire? Au point de les laisser maltraiter le sang de votre femme? Avez-vous toujours été lâche, ou mes yeux ne font-ils que s'ouvrir à présent?

Le Roi plissa les yeux, pointant un doigt boudiné vers elle.

-Retirez vos propos, Mimi, immédiatement, commanda-t-il.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, la Lady McGonagall lui tourna le dos et quitta la tente, ignorant, dans sa fureur, les cris du Roi d'Ecosse la rappelant.

...

Lorsque Pansy Parkinson ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il faisait grand jour- à son estimation première, il devait être midi. Pourtant, elle était allongée en son lit, sur le dos, fixant le baldaquin émeraude au-dessus d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se redresser, mais glapit de douleur en sentant une vive poignardise près de son coeur, et elle abaissa le regard sur sa poitrine, s'aperçevant alors que chaque geste, chaque inspiration même, lui causaient une sourde souffrance dans tout son corps.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche, mais ses yeux captèrent le bandage propre enserrant sa poitrine, et tout, alors, lui revint de force- l'assassin, la douleur innommable qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il l'avait frappée avec sa dague, puis sa tentative désespérée de lui échapper en se précipitant à travers la fenêtre, et, alors même qu'elle gisait au sol, dans un état de douleur indescriptible, la panique qui l'avait poussée à se redresser et à marcher, dans la crainte qu'il la poursuive...

-Madame la duchesse...!

Elle releva alors la tête, réprimant un gémissement de souffrance, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une figure assise à côté de son lit, dans un fauteuil, un ouvrage dans les mains. La Reine Astoria se leva, visage plissé d'inquiétude, et la duchesse remarqua alors que son ventre était visiblement rebondi à présent, bien qu'elle soit encore fine. Elle se demanda alors avec effroi depuis combien de temps elle était dans ce lit.

-Que...

-Ne parlez point pour l'heure, lui intima la Reine en promenant sur elle le regard qu'elle réservait habituellement aux malades de Paris. Vous n'êtes guère en état.

Elle haussa le ton alors et annonça d'une voix impérieuse,

-Que l'on aille chercher mon chirurgien!

La duchesse put entendre les bruits hâtifs de pas, tandis qu'un serviteur tapi dans l'ombre s'exécutait, et la Reine posa sur son front une main fraîche.

-Vous êtes encore un peu chaude, remarqua-t-elle doucement. Allons, reposez-vous si vous le désirez, Monsieur Krum sera ici bientôt.

Pansy voulut répliquer, mais ses forces la quittèrent subitement et elle obéit, fermant les yeux. Elle voulait dormir, mais son esprit était trop confus. Elle devait obtenir des réponses.

Sans doute faillit-elle cependant s'endormir, puisque elle s'éveilla brutalement en entendant une douce voix masculine, et leva les yeux sur Monsieur Krum, le chirurgien personnel de la Reine. La duchesse savait que c'était un grand honneur que la souveraine lui faisait en lui prêtant son propre serviteur- en tant que courtisane, elle eut dû se contenter de l'un des quatre chirurgiens de la Cour.

Le chirurgien était clairement compétent, bien davantage que beaucoup de ses confrères, et fit se redresser la duchesse contre ses oreillers, ce qu'elle fit avec un nouveau glapissement de douleur. Il retira sa chemise et le bandage, la faisant rosir, et inspecta la plaie.

-Elle est propre et cicatrise, déclara-t-il d'une voix satisfaite avant d'y appliquer un onguent et de refaire le bandage.

Comme la Reine l'avait fait, il passa ensuite la main sur le front de Pansy.

-Vous êtes bien tiède, confirma-t-il. Mais le pire est passé- vous êtes sortie d'affaire, Madame la duchesse. La fièvre vous a tenue durant trois semaines...

La duchesse écarquilla les yeux. Trois semaines! Tant à faire, tant à régler...

-Vous pouvez déjeuner, vous devez être affamée, prédit le chirurgien. Du bouillon de volaille et du sorbet- rien de plus pour l'heure, mais demain, si la température est retombée, vous pourrez recommencer à manger du solide.

Il se tourna alors vers la Reine.

-Votre Majesté, je ferai indiquer que la dame d'atours de la duchesse lui panse la plaie et change le bandage tous les deux jours, mais j'imagine que la duchesse pourra reprendre le travail- guère plus de deux heures le matin et trois l'après-matin, et ce, depuis son lit.

-Nous vous remercions pour le soin que vous avez de sa personne, Monsieur Krum, répliqua la Reine avec un léger hochement de tête. Soyez assuré que je saurai m'en souvenir.

Le chirurgien quitta la pièce, et Astoria reprit place aux côtés de la duchesse.

-Pouvez-vous parler, Madame?

Pansy se racla douloureusement la gorge avant d'énoncer d'une voix brisée,

-Peu, je le crains, Votre Majesté.

-Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, rétorqua la Reine.

Le regard de la duchesse se durcit et elle cracha,

-Qui...?

-Nous n'avons point pu attraper le coupable, hélas, répondit Astoria avec un soupir. Mais d'après les descriptions des témoins, il s'agirait sans doute du marquis de Gand, Thorfinn Rowle, qui est Ministre auprès de Tom de Hollande. Il est également l'homme de force de ce Roi- c'est lui qui se charge de débarrasser son souverain de ses opposants...il n'en serait ainsi point à son coup d'essai en matière de meurtre...

La Reine frissonna légèrement et la duchesse hocha la tête. Le marquis de Gand avait fait une toute petite erreur- il l'avait laissée en vie.

Lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec lui, il la supplierait de le tuer.

-Mes...gens?

-Hélas, Madame, il semble que votre valet personnel, ainsi que les deux gardes qui étaient en service ce soir-là devant votre porte, aient disparu...d'après les premiers résultats de l'enquête ordonnée par le Roi mon époux, ils ne seraient point des traîtres- je crains qu'ils aient payé leur présence de leur vie.

Pansy ferma les yeux un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Mon...fiancé?

La Reine lui offrit un regard compatissant.

-J'ai immédiatement été tirée de mon lit par un garde lorsque l'on a tenté de vous tuer, Madame. Dans l'heure, un messager galopait vers Bruxelles avec une lettre pour mon époux, qui a ordonné par retour de cheval l'ouverture de l'enquête et que l'on double la sécurité au palais. Cependant, le Prince de Sicile n'a guère donné de nouvelles.

Quelque chose, en Pansy, se brisa alors malgré elle. Elle savait que Blaise la haïssait, mais elle avait espéré que peut-être...mais si l'annonce qu'on l'avait voulue tuer ne le faisait point agir, rien ne le ferait. S'efforçant à occulter ces pensées, elle pointa le ventre de la Reine d'un doigt interrogateur. Le sourire éblouissant d'Astoria confirmait ses soupçons- la Reine était enceinte. Drago allait devenir père. En réponse, elle sourit également à la Reine- un geste rare venant de l'irascible duchesse de Paris.

-Trois mois et demi, confirma doucement la Reine.

La duchesse sourit brièvement à nouveau, puis sentit enfin la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Elle posa néanmoins une dernière question.

-Thé...o?

Le visage de la Reine se referma quelque peu, mais la duchesse était trop épuisée pour s'étendre là-dessus.

-Le comte se trouve toujours à Calais, répondit-elle laconiquement. Il n'est toujours guère parvenu à mettre la main sur les bandits- ou les hollandais, peu importe- qui brûlent ses terres.

Cela éveilla quelque peu la duchesse de Paris qui fronça les sourcils.

-Mais...qui...régence?

La Reine plissa les lèvres en un geste que la duchesse ne comprit guère. Pansy la dévisagea tandis que la Reine orientait son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors doucement.

-Mais qui d'autre que moi, Madame la duchesse?

Avec horreur, Pansy écarquilla les yeux, se tournant lentement vers la voix glaciale. Vêtu de noir comme à l'accoutumée, visage cireux étiré en une expression triomphante, yeux moqueurs...

-Vous, siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

-Moi, confirma-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas. Vous ai-je manqué, Madame la duchesse?

Le Cardinal Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant et vint s'arrêter près du lit.

-Je suppose que je me dois de vous informer des récentes affaires du pays, puisque vous en reprendrez tout de même quelques unes, railla-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-De...hors, exhala la duchesse.

La Reine lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Monseigneur, vous inquiétez Madame la duchesse...je vous en prie, cela ne peut-il point attendre jusqu'à demain? Elle revient de loin...

Le Cardinal considéra la Reine un moment, avant de se fendre d'une révérence.

-Certainement, Votre Majesté, décréta-t-il. J'informerai Madame de Paris des affaires en cours...un jour, si elle revient parmi nous.

Avec un sourire goguenard, le Premier Ministre quitta la pièce sans même saluer la duchesse qui se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, hagarde.

...

 **Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **Théodore arrive à Calais, que va-t-il lui arriver? Sont-ce bien les hollandais à ses portes?**

 **Blaisounet pète un cable tranquillou...bon, on le comprend, mais ça laisse entrevoir un peu son attachement à la duchesse, même s'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en apparence.**

 **Que complote Tom de Hollande, ce tyran mal-baisé, comme le dirait Andromeda? Bon ok, maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est loyale à son gendre (et a, au passage, commandité son meurtre), quels sont ses projets? Et surtout, où se trouve-t-il avec une dizaine d'hommes dont le tueur "à gages" Thorfinn Rowle?**

 **Mimi McGonagall qui projette d'aider Hermione. Que va-t-elle faire?**

 **Et enfin, ouf! Pansy a l'air de s'en sortir, la Reine grossit de jour en jour, et le fameux Rogue est de retour à Versailles. Comment pensez-vous que ça va cohabiter en l'absence du Roi là-dedans?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis sortie de l'hosto pour de bon et suis de retour à la maison, donc je pourrai publier la suite bientôt.**

 **A vos plumes et à très vite!**

 **DIL.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Ah, mes enfants. Il y avait longtemps. M'avez-vous manqué? Oui, comme le jambon blanc manque au pain, comme le soleil manque à la plage, comme la balle manque au chien. J'étais de retour à l'hosto, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais j'ai fait un rêve! Je rêve qu'un jour, DIL sera capable de maintenir un rythme de publication correct! Alors, ce jour-là, ce ne sera plus le jour de la lecture, ni de l'écriture, mais le jour où tous pourront se retrouver autour d'un but commun, celui de finir cette fiction!**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture.**

...

L'été était toujours agréable à La Rochelle. Le vent de l'océan caressait l'immense territoire ancestrale de la famille Potter, rafraîchissant l'air à tel point que les paysans pouvaient travailler les champs sans en souffrir. Cette année, l'été s'annonçait particulièrement chaud, et non pour la première fois, le duc de La Rochelle remerciait le Ciel de l'avoir fait naître dans pareil endroit.

Il avait été surpris, et quelque peu agacé, lorsque Molly Weasley, la duchesse de Montpellier, avait insisté pour repartir avec lui et la comtesse de Béziers à La Rochelle, plutôt que de prendre la route de Montpellier avec son époux et leurs fils. Fils qui, au demeurant, pour être plus jeunes que leur mère, n'en étaient apparemment que plus réfléchis- aucun d'eux n'avait daigné adresser le moindre mot à Ginny à Arcachon, hormis Percy de Narbonne, mais l'homme avait toujours eu, comme sa sœur, une fascination peu saine pour la Cour de France et l'élévation sociale, et il s'était empressé de saluer sa cadette jusqu'à ce que le marquis de Perpignan le reprenne vertement à ce sujet, à la grande colère de leurs parents et à la grande humiliation de la comtesse. Le duc appréciait la duchesse de Montpellier, cependant, il avait mille choses à faire et sa liberté à savourer, et s'il était obligé de composer avec la présence de sa gardienne, du moins eut-il aimé se défaire de la présence de la mère de celle-ci.

Cependant, il eut rapidement la motivation réelle de Molly Weasley vis-à-vis de sa présence à La Rochelle.

Le duc, ce matin-là, se trouvait dans son bureau personnel attenant à ses appartements, parcourant les comptes des récoltes depuis sa captivité, lorsque le mestre de maison frappa, annonçant la duchesse de Montpellier. Avec un soupir étouffé, le duc acquiesça, et la duchesse pénétra dans la pièce aussitôt, prenant place face à lui.

-Madame de Montpellier, la salua Harry avec un sourire contrit. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Oh, Harry, mon chéri...je vous en prie, nous sommes de la même famille à présent, répliqua la duchesse en répandant ses jupes rouge bordeaux autour d'elle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Molly.

Harry hésita. Il avait quelque peu sottement annoncé, sans la moindre réflexion, qu'il avait épousé la comtesse lorsqu'il avait vu avec fureur la duchesse lever la main sur sa fille, mais il avait lieu de le regretter à chaque instant depuis- lorsque la vérité éclaterait inévitablement, il savait fort bien que la duchesse ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet affront.

-Fort bien...Molly, finit-il par soupirer. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

Molly tira une moue.

-Il n'est point exactement un secret que je ne suis point le moins du monde d'accord avec la décision finale prise chez les Lupin voici de cela deux semaines, mon gendre, dit-elle pensivement. Vous connaissez ma conviction- nous n'avons guère à nous prosterner devant le Roi de France.

Prudemment, le duc recula dans son siège, regardant la duchesse droit dans les yeux.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

-Le Roi de France croit en notre soumission, rétorqua Molly, éclat victorieux dans le regard. Il est actuellement occupé sur le front des Flandres. Nous n'aurons plus jamais une occasion comme celle-ci, Harry.

-Une occasion pour...quoi, exactement?

L'air excitée à présent, méprenant visiblement son aversion pour de la curiosité, la duchesse de Montpellier se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil.

-Mais pour saisir le trône, mon enfant!

Harry inhala vivement, se sentant pâlir. Non. Elle n'y songeait point, c'était impossible...

-Plaisantez-vous, Molly...?

-Que nenni, mon gendre, répliqua-t-elle avec impatience. Versailles n'est guère protégé par le Roi et son armée. Nous pouvons lever nos hommes, marcher sur le palais, mettre la Reine à bas et saisir le pouvoir, instaurant un nouveau monarque, une nouvelle dynastie...

Le duc se leva brutalement, plaquant ses mains contre le bureau avec un bruit qui fit sursauter la duchesse.

-Mais enfin, avez-vous perdue la tête! Et quel grand souverain nommerions-nous? Pensez-vous réellement que l'Espagne nous laissera ôter une de leurs princesses royales du trône de France? Croyez-vous que le Pape verra d'un bon oeil ce coup d'Etat? Et par ailleurs, pensez-vous réellement que le Roi de France nous laissera agir sans ramener ses armées à Versailles pour nous tuer?

Il baissa la voix d'une octave.

-J'ai fait deux promesses, rappela-t-il. La première au Roi, l'assurant de mon obéissance en échange de ma libération de la Bastille. La seconde au Premier Ministre, l'assurant de mon inaction dans la guerre à venir. Je suis homme d'honneur, Molly. Je n'ai jamais rompu une promesse- et je ne commencerai guère aujourd'hui!

Il pointa un doigt menaçant sur elle.

-Vos propos sont de la haute trahison, Madame...et pourraient tous nous faire tuer.

-Vous renonceriez donc à un trône au nom de l'honneur?

Molly se leva à son tour, joues rouges de colère.

-En ont-ils, les Malefoy, de l'honneur? Où était l'honneur de Lucius, lorsqu'il a fait assassiner vos parents? Où était l'honneur de Drago, lorsqu'il vous a emprisonné sans raison?

-Deux torts ne font point une raison, pour l'amour de Dieu!

-Vous pourriez être Roi, hurla Molly en retour. Vraiment, c'est à n'y rien comprendre! Un homme tel que vous sur le trône à la place de ce blanc-bec ferait des miracles! Faites preuve d'ambition au nom de votre épouse et de vos enfants à venir, du moins!

Cela fit s'arrêter net le duc. Son visage s'assombrit.

-Est-ce la...est-ce ma femme qui vous a mise cette idée en tête?

Molly laissa échapper un éclat de rire quelque peu froid.

-Ma fille avait l'air aussi ravie que vous. Puisque apparemment vous vous contentez de votre sort tous deux, l'on ne peut dire que vous vous soyez mal trouvés! Soit, Harry, ne bougez guère du confort de votre duché, et soyez ainsi le chien du Roi- mais d'autres prendront ce trône, que vous le vouliez ou non!

-Ce trône, répliqua le duc d'une voix dangereusement basse, ne m'appartient guère. Et traitez-moi encore une fois de chien, Madame de Montpellier- alors, belle-mère ou non, amie ou non, je vous assure que vous en paierez le prix.

Une expression outrée s'inscrivit sur le visage de la duchesse, mais le duc en avait assez- cette conversation lui donnait la nausée. Jamais il n'eut pu croire que la charmante et maternelle duchesse de Montpellier puisse s'avérer assez glaciale et calculatrice pour tenter de dérober une couronne à un Roi oint.

-A présent, veuillez me laisser, j'ai à faire, l'informa-t-il avant de s'asseoir à nouveau derrière son bureau, la congédiant sans un regard.

Molly se leva alors, et il sentit tout le venin de ses propos lorsqu'elle cracha,

-J'eusse cru que vous étiez un homme d'une autre envergure, Harry.

Puis, en un tourbillon de jupes bordeaux, elle disparut. Harry releva les yeux de ses papiers et se frotta le nez, l'air las. Ainsi donc, Molly complotait pour lui obtenir le trône de France. Qui d'autre partageait son fol projet? Qui, parmi ses proches, pouvait espérer lui obtenir cette couronne dans le sang?

Il éprouva le besoin subit de s'étirer les jambes et se leva, choisissant de ne point prendre de cape pour s'aventurer dans le petit jardin à l'arrière du château. Ces quelques parterres de fleurs avaient été la fierté de feue sa mère et, après sa mort précoce, le jeune duc avait donné l'ordre de maintenir les jardins en l'état, tels que prévus et dessinés par Lily Potter. Il se laissa arpenter les chemins de gravier blanc, sentant un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Molly attendrait. Le Roi attendrait. Tout attendrait- pour l'heure, il profitait de sa solitude imposée.

Il entendit les sanglots lorsqu'il atteignit la limite du jardin fleuri, là où débutait le potager du château, et fronça les sourcils. Sans aucun doute, il eut préféré poursuivre sa promenade en paix, plutôt que de s'appesantir sur les doléances d'une quelconque servante du château ducal venue verser quelques larmes à l'abri des rosiers, mais il était un gentilhomme et ne pouvait laisser quiconque en détresse de la sorte.

Aussi, réprimant un soupir, s'avança-t-il à la recherche de la personne qui sanglotait. Lorsqu'il contourna un buisson de laurier rose, il la vit, soudain- assise sur un banc, vêtue d'une élégante robe damassée de blanc et vert clair, sa chevelure flamboyante attirant le regard.

Elle ne l'entendit approcher que tardivement, alors que le duc questionnait sa présence à chaque pas- sans doute serait-il mieux pour eux deux qu'il rebrousse chemin- mais elle leva alors la tête, telle une biche dans la mire d'une flèche, et il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Elle le dévisagea un court moment, puis ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle baissa à nouveau la tête, se remettant à pleurer. Il fronça les sourcils et vit dans sa main un courrier chiffonné. Prudemment, le duc s'approcha et s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'en offusque, mais elle ne dit rien, sanglotant comme s'il n'eut guère été là.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry n'avait jamais vu la comtesse de Béziers pleurer.

Il chercha ses mots, mais elle lui tendit alors le courrier d'une main tremblante, et il s'en saisit, le dépliant pour le lire. C'était une lettre signée de la main de la duchesse de Paris, Pansy Parkinson- la confidente du Roi de France expliquait, en quelques brèves lignes, la mort rapportée de l'armée écossaise de Ronald Weasley, comte de Nîmes.

Un étau glacé saisit le coeur de Harry, l'enserrant violemment, et il laissa tomber la lettre à ses pieds, doigts soudainement tremblants. Ronald était mort.

Ronald, son plus cher ami, était mort.

La douleur était indescriptible. De tous temps, Ronald était présent à ses côtés- riant naïvement et jouant avec lui, s'entraînant à l'épée à ses côtés, parlant maladroitement de filles avec son ami. Et à présent, il était mort. Il retournerait à la poussière- plus jamais son rire tonitruant ne résonnerait à travers les couloirs du château. Plus jamais ses chevaux ne quitteraient l'écurie sous la selle de leur maître. Plus jamais...

Sans y songer, le duc se tourna vers Ginny qui sanglotait toujours, et sans hésiter, il se pencha vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne faisait guère cela pour elle ni pour lui- il faisait cela pour Ronald, parce que Ginny Weasley était l'une des seules personnes au monde comprenant sa douleur, la partageant. Il n'aimait point la comtesse et la comtesse le lui rendait bien, mais en cette heure, une chose plus précieuse que tous leurs différends les unissaient.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule du duc, et il la berça de ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait. Pleura-t-il, il n'en sut rien- sans aucun doute, car son visage était humide alors qu'elle ne s'y était guère frottée, mais après un certain temps, les sanglots de la comtesse se firent moins prenants, et il la sentit s'affaisser contre lui. Ronald était mort, mais eux étaient en vie- et il ne put s'empêcher de presser ses lèvres contre la chevelure flamboyante de son amour d'enfance tandis qu'il la berçait toujours, sentant, alors que le jour tombait à l'horizon, après des heures passées sur ce banc, un sentiment de douleur et de calme mêlés l'étreindre.

Il sentit les doigts de Ginny, pressés dans son dos, effectuer de petits ronds, comme si elle souhaitait le rassurer à son tour, et il en fut, malgré lui, touché. Cependant, le geste n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté par l'innocente comtesse, et Harry fut gêné de constater que, pressé tout contre elle, ses mains le flattant de la sorte, son corps réagissait comme le ferait celui de n'importe quel homme. Il déglutit péniblement, mais ne put se soustraire à son étreinte- s'il le faisait, il le savait, ses pensées se tourneraient irrémédiablement vers Ronald.

Alors il la laissa faire, sans bouger, sans oser vraiment respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse, et il s'aperçut alors qu'elle était endormie. Plissant les lèvres, le duc la ramassa dans ses bras, ignorant son entrejambe douloureuse- la comtesse, heureusement, ne pesait guère, et il remonta lentement au château avec sa forme frêle dans ses bras.

Son mestre de maison, l'air soucieux, les accueillit.

-Madame la duchesse, lança-t-il avec une exhalation d'horreur. Lui est-il arrivé malheur?

-Il nous est arrivé malheur à tous, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre. Demain, vous préviendrez la maisonnée de la mort du comte de Nîmes. Vous donnerez l'ordre de pavoiser la ville de noir.

Le mestre de maison écarquilla de grands yeux et il se couvrit la bouche, horrifié. Il avait connu le duc et le comte lorsque ceux-ci étaient enfants, et le duc ne dit rien lorsque son employé se détourna vivement, réprimant un faible cri de désespoir.

-Il ne sera point besoin de nous préparer un souper, précisa encore le duc avant de monter dans les étages, la comtesse dans ses bras.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, la déposant sur son lit sans qu'elle ne bouge, visage pâle mais paupières rouges. Il devrait la faire déshabiller, mais il ne put se résoudre à se retirer pour appeler sa dame d'atours- aussi, étrangement inquiet pour le bien-être de sa gardienne, demeura-t-il debout, au pied de son lit, la gardant silencieusement jusqu'à l'aube.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, il se retira enfin, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

...

La ville se dressait devant eux, ses toits et fenêtres de verre étincelant sous les rayons d'une lune aussi ronde que pleine. Quelques torches illuminaient les façades des bâtiments publics aux murs pâles et fantomatiques, et l'on devinait, sur les remparts du palais au loin, les gardes se déplaçant tandis qu'ils se relevaient.

Une première cloche débuta le chant des une heure du matin, sitôt rejointe dans sa chorale par d'autres églises à travers la ville antique.

Le Roi Tom de Hollande esquissa un sourire satisfait et poussa son cheval, le petit cortège s'ébranlant derrière lui, tandis qu'ils contournaient la ville, passant devant l'entrée principale. Ils marchèrent en silence, le pas des chevaux étouffés par l'herbe, s'éloignant effectivement de la cité endormie.

Le cortège traversa un ruisseau tandis que les yeux du Roi se rivaient à sa destination- un petit bois sur la rive sud.

Au loin, à peine perceptibles à cette distance, les cloches de la ville sonnèrent deux heures du matin.

Le Roi pénétra dans le bois, suivi de ses hommes, et il regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux contre la noirceur ambiante, tandis qu'il mettait pied à terre, attachant soigneusement sa monture favorite à un arbre, imité par ses gens. Le marquis de Gand se porta prudemment à sa hauteur.

-Votre Majesté...?

-Taisez-vous, siffla Tom en retour.

Le marquis s'empressa d'obéir, reculant respectueusement, tête baissée, et Tom porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, avant de siffler tout bas.

Un autre sifflement lui répondit, et l'instant d'après, alors que le Roi masquait à peine un sourire cruel, une figure solitaire émergea d'entre les arbres, recouverte d'une capuche noire. Les hommes du Roi portèrent aussitôt leurs mains à leurs épées, Thorfinn Rowle tirant même la sienne, mais Tom leva une main et ils se figèrent.

Le personnage leva les mains et baissa sa capuche, révélant les traits de son visage aux rayons de la lune pénétrant à travers les cimes- une chevelure et moustache noires trop huilées, un visage pincé, des yeux sombres et fuyants- et s'abîma aussitôt dans une révérence dont le Roi le releva immédiatement.

-Relevez-vous, mon bon ami, susurra-t-il. Messieurs, rencontrez donc l'homme qui, conquis par la beauté de mon épouse, a trahi son maître pour notre cause- Monsieur le duc du Tyrol.

Les mots firent sursauter l'homme, et le marquis de Gand étouffa un ricanement incrédule. Le Roi eut un rictus en lame de couteau.

-Eh bien, mon cher duc, nous n'avons guère toute la nuit...

-Certainement, Sire, s'empressa de répondre le duc en rosissant quelque peu. Par ici.

Il devança le petit cortège en s'enfonçant dans le bois, et parvint près d'un vieux puits depuis longtemps sec et abandonné. Là, il balaya de sa botte le tapis de feuilles au sol, révélant une dalle surmontée d'un anneau en fer rouillé.

-Voilà, murmura-t-il. Ce tunnel a été construit il y a près de trois cents ans en réponse à la peste...

-Et il mène directement là où je désire aller? l'interrompit Tom, visiblement peu intéressé par les détails.

-En...en effet, Sire. Dans le bureau.

-Parfait. Ouvrez la trappe.

Le duc s'exécuta, se penchant pour retirer la dalle, ce qui, malgré son physique soigneux, lui coûta un grand effort. Tom se pencha par-dessus la trappe ouverte, mirant l'échelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre.

-Si ce tunnel ne mène point là où il le doit, le prévint le Roi d'une voix doucereuse, ou s'il s'agit d'un piège...

-Ce n'est point le cas, Sire, je le jure!

Le Roi promena un instant ses yeux rougeoyants sur le traître, puis hocha la tête.

-Merci pour tous les services que vous m'avez rendus, Monsieur le duc. Sachez que vous serez le premier récompensé pour cela.

Le Roi se tourna alors vers ses hommes et indiqua le tunnel. Sans hésiter, ils s'y enfoncèrent un à un. Tom s'approcha du marquis de Gand.

-Vous demeurerez ici, avec le duc, l'informa-t-il. Lorsque ce sera fait, je vous enverrai chercher.

Le marquis hocha la tête, et le Roi se pencha à son oreille pour n'être entendu que de lui,

-Une fois que je serai descendu dans ce boyau, tuez-le.

Thorfinn Rowle hocha de nouveau la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et le Roi s'enfonça à son tour dans le tunnel sombre, descendant prestement l'échelle. Une fois parvenu en bas, il remarqua que l'un des soldats avait allumé une petite torche.

-Passez devant, ordonna-t-il et le soldat s'exécuta.

Le tunnel était creusé à flanc de roche et sentait le renfermé et la terre. L'on ne pouvait avancer que d'un homme de front, aussi le Roi suivit-il le soldat à la torche, les autres venant derrière eux. Il perdit la notion du temps- seule sa montre au mercure, pendant dans son jacquet, lui permettait de déterminer qu'il était maintenant deux heures quinze. Deux heures trente. Trois heures...

Le soldat devant lui s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le Roi.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Sire, déclara-t-il en se collant au mur mal taillé pour laisser passer Tom.

Le Roi regarda l'échelle de corde devant eux avec un sourire narquois. Le tunnel était une tombe, totalement bloquée de l'extérieur durant trois cents ans- il savait que la corde ne céderait point.

-Vous, dit-il en claquant des doigts. Montez.

Le soldat désigné s'avança, saisissant l'échelle et y montant jusqu'à disparaître. Le Roi attendit patiemment, surveillant étroitement sa montre. Trois heures dix. Il ne devait guère s'attarder...

Le soldat redescendit la corde et se tourna vers lui.

-Comme prévu, cela donne dans le bureau, Sire, annonça-t-il. Dans un placard où sont rangés des documents. Il n'y a point de gardes.

-Bien entendu, ricana le Roi. Les gardes sont à l'extérieur des appartements.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Vous quatre, avec moi. Les autres demeureront ici, décréta-t-il. Je vous enverrai chercher.

Le Roi saisit l'échelle à son tour et monta, son allure vive et précise pour un homme de son âge, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une nouvelle dalle, laissée entrouverte par le soldat. Prudemment, sans faire de bruit, il l'écarta, se retrouvant comme le soldat l'avait prédit dans un petit placard- il ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant dans un immense bureau aux dorures somptueuses et à la cheminée éteinte.

Réprimant un sourire de pur triomphe, le Roi s'éloigna du placard tandis qu'il était rejoint par ses soldats, et il se dirigea vers une porte précise qu'il entrouvrit discrètement.

Il vit la cheminée allumée d'abord, puis un grand lit à baldaquin sur une estrade où reposait un corps endormi, et sut qu'il était tombé juste. Enfin, il allait pouvoir acquérir une puissance inégalée, inespérée...

Le Roi de Hollande tira de sa ceinture une dague. Il avait prévu ce moment depuis la disparition de sa maudite fille. Puisqu'il ne pourrait assurer l'Empire d'Autriche à sa dynastie par le mariage, il se devait de le leur apporter par la force- et il n'était guère de taille à affronter les armées autrichiennes. Alors, il ne restait qu'une seule solution- assassiner l'Empereur actuel et se faire nommer comme son successeur par la force...

Bellatrix avait, malgré elle, fort bien travaillée à sa propre chute. Elle s'était attachée les plus grands nobles autrichiens en négociant le mariage de leur fille, mais depuis que celle-ci manquait à la Cour, Tom avait résolu d'écarter son épouse pour en prendre une autre et procréer d'autres héritiers. À ce but, il s'était donc servi des contacts autrichiens de sa femme, cette fois non dans le but d'un mariage, mais d'un coup d'Etat- s'il assassinait l'Empereur, ceux-ci le nommeraient, en sa présence, le nouveau maître. Coiffé de la couronne impériale, libre à lui, ensuite, de tuer sa femme et de prendre une épouse plus jeune et plus fertile...

Levant sa dague, Tom poussa violemment la porte et se précipita dans la chambre impériale, droit vers le lit, ses soldats à ses talons.

Il se figea net en atteignant le lit. L'Empereur Cygnus III d'Autriche, le Père de l'Europe, reposait, visage paisible, une plaie à son cou. Mort.

Non seulement mort, réalisa le Roi Tom, mais préparé- la plaie avait déjà été nettoyée. Horrifié, le Roi laissa échapper sa dague, reculant d'un pas.

Cygnus était déjà mort. Non- Cygnus avait déjà été tué. Il était mort égorgé, son décès n'était point naturel...et il avait déjà été préparé pour ses funérailles. Cela signifiait, d'une part, que sa mort était récente, certainement parvenue durant la journée ou la nuit précédente alors qu'il approchait de Vienne dans le but unique d'assassiner l'Empereur, et que d'autre part, la Cour de Vienne savait qu'il était mort- ses partisans savaient également que le Roi de Hollande n'en était guère responsable et, en son absence, avaient dû nommer un autre héritier que lui-même, puisqu'ils n'avaient nulle raison de le nommer, lui, en son absence. Sans doute le même héritier que Cygnus avait désigné...

Il avait été devancé par Sirius Black.

Quelque chose, cependant, dans cette théorie, manquait. Sirius Black n'aurait point assassiné son propre oncle, stupidement homme d'honneur qu'il était. Alors qui? A qui pouvait profiter la mort de l'Empereur autre que Sirius? Qui pouvait souhaiter voir le jeune prince sur le trône? Qui avait pu espionner la Cour de Vienne de sorte à savoir que les grands nobles complotaient pour le placer lui, plutôt que Sirius, sur le trône impérial?

Et soudainement, avec un rugissement de colère, le Roi Tom sut qui était responsable du meurtre de l'Empereur, qui l'avait assassiné dans le seul but de le priver, lui, du trône.

Pris d'une brutale fureur, il se pencha par-dessus le cadavre et le gifla de toutes ses forces, avant de faire demi-tour sur son talon et de reprendre le chemin du tunnel, vaincu.

...

Blaise esquiva aisément le coup d'épée du pauvre fol face à lui. Il savait qu'il avait déjà été repéré par alliés et ennemis- parmi ces derniers, certains tentaient de ne point se mettre sur sa route, en hommes lâches et intelligents, et d'autres au contraire se portaient au-devant de lui, en hommes courageux et sots. Il savait que l'on souhaitait particulièrement l'abattre, car il était un prince régnant et l'ami d'enfance du Roi de France, mais peu étaient ceux qui s'y tentaient- sa réputation sur un champ de bataille le précédait. Ses exploits devant les Ottomans avaient fait le tour de l'Europe, et ses prouesses actuelles étaient contés, le soir, par les soldats de tous camps autour du feu. Peu d'hommes au monde étaient aussi bons stratèges ni aussi bons combattants que lui, il le savait- bien qu'il y en eut- dans sa jeunesse, par exemple, Lucius Ier avait la réputation d'être d'une rapidité et d'un zèle rares sur le champ de bataille. Il y avait également, de ce que l'on disait, le Roi Orionnis de Pologne, qui, en Abbot, descendait des Grands Templiers et semblait avoir hérité de ses prestigieux ancêtres la manière d'effectuer la Croisade. On contait également que nul ne pouvait réchapper vivant à un duel avec le duc de La Rochelle, Harry Potter, qui tenait cette habileté de son propre père, feu James Potter. Sirius Black, le futur Empereur d'Autriche, était un combattant aussi puissant qu'élégant, et Blaise savait que le jeune Prince Impérial épargnait ses adversaires lorsqu'il le pouvait, en homme miséricordieux. Pour les voir combattre, Blaise savait que certains des Ecossais, ce peuple si sauvage et sans peur, étaient également des adversaires de taille, et il avait entendu dire que certains de ces chevaliers seraient des femmes, ce qui était du plus haut ridicule.

Cependant, il existait un homme que Blaise Zabini n'avait guère vu combattre jusqu'au début de la guerre contre la Hollande, et il devait s'avouer stupéfait de sa capacité en la matière- ainsi que, s'il devait se l'avouer, un brin jaloux.

Le Roi Drago semblait être fait de l'étoffe des légendes. Il était de ces hommes dont les bardes feraient encore des chansons dans cinq cents années- le tout sans avoir mené auparavant une seule campagne militaire. Le Roi était stratège, cela était vrai, mais par-delà cette qualité, il se démenait sur le champ de guerre avec une rare passion, se mettant au-travers la route des ennemis comme s'il était un brave fantassin plutôt que l'un des hommes les plus importants du monde.

Blaise feinta à gauche, et le soldat face à lui suivit son mouvement, naïf qu'il était- le prince, avec un rugissement d'exertion, porta alors son épée des deux mains par la droite, coupant l'homme net en deux au niveau de l'estomac. Ignorant le sang qui giclait sur son armure, il enjamba le corps, à la recherche d'un adversaire de choix, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago, qui se tenait à vingt pieds de là.

Le Roi chevauchait encore, alors que le cheval de Blaise avait été abattu en pleine course par un lancier hollandais quelques instants plus tôt- erreur fatale pour le lancier, par ailleurs- et il était entouré de tous côtés par quatre soldats hollandais. Le Roi avait abandonné ses rênes, dirigeant sa monture grâce à sa seule assiette, et arborait deux épées, une dans chaque main, contrant ses adversaires sans peine- il transperça la poitrine d'un premier, décapita un second quelques instants après, puis il sauta à bas de son cheval, se sentant évidemment trop visé de là-haut, démontrant qu'il avait plus de sens pratique que beaucoup de chevaliers, avant d'achever ses deux derniers adversaires au sol, avant de s'engager dans un nouveau duel contre un écossais brut.

Blaise lui-même réalisa qu'il observait son ami depuis trop longtemps, et juste à temps, puisqu'il évita de peu l'épée dans son dos qui vint siffler près de son oreille. Levant la sienne, il bloqua la lame ennemie au sol, et se retrouva à regarder un jeune fantassin hollandais qui ne devait guère avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans- il lut dans les yeux clairs de son adversaire une terreur sourde.

-Si tu es trop lâche pour essayer de me tuer de front, mon garçon, alors attaque donc quelqu'un d'autre, gronda Blaise.

Il libéra alors l'épée du fantassin et le transperça à la poitrine, ignorant le gargouillis plaintif que le jeune homme produisit. Blaise hésita avant de l'achever tandis qu'il gisait au sol- ce n'était qu'un homme à peine, un enfant presque. La plaie, si prise en charge assez tôt, pourrait être guérie. Avec un grognement, le prince s'éloigna, attaquant un nouvel adversaire.

Le cor français sonna, ordonnant le retrait, et le prince de Sicile fronça les sourcils en abattant sa nouvelle proie. La stratégie était pratiquée depuis qu'ils étaient au front- harceler l'ennemi en les attaquant à toute heure en des combats-éclair avant de se retirer rapidement, le tout dans l'espoir d'épuiser les hollandais et les écossais, avant de pouvoir leur apporter le coup fatal. Cependant, il trouvait le son du cor bien tôt.

Il se retira néanmoins, abattant un dernier homme en quittant le champ de bataille, avec la détestable impression de fuir. La stratégie était bonne, mais sa conscience de guerrier lui reprochait de ne point demeurer pour se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Il trouva le camp français en grande confusion- des soldats courraient, des dames se tenaient aux abords de leurs tentes, s'éventant, visages pincés de curiosité, et les officiers parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Blaise fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à la tente du Roi, entrant sans se faire annoncer- il n'en avait guère besoin, après tout.

Le Roi était déjà présent, son armure tâchée de sang qui n'était point le sien, et le Prince Impérial d'Autriche se trouvait face à lui, une expression choquée au visage, sa propre armure sale et sanglante.

-Ah, vous tombez à merveille, l'accueillit Drago.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi ce rappel? Pourquoi le camp est-il en pareil état?

Le Roi leva le menton en direction de Sirius.

-La nouvelle a été apportée en urgence par messager ce matin, répondit-il. L'Empereur Cygnus est mort, assassiné dans son il y a cinq jours de cela, et les Grands d'Autriche ont validé son testament, qui nomme le Prince Impérial Sirius héritier de l'Empire.

Le visage de Blaise refléta une grande surprise à son tour, puis il se tourna vers Sirius et lui offrit une révérence.

-Relevez-vous, Votre Altesse, déclara Sirius. Je n'entends point qu'un prince régnant de plein droit doive se prosterner devant moi.

Il se tourna alors vers le Roi de France.

-Ni vous, mon cousin.

-Toujours est-il qu'à présent, l'armée autrichienne est vôtre à commander, rétorqua le Roi sans ciller. Nous pouvons mettre fin à ce conflit.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, pensif.

-Il faudra néanmoins le temps à l'armée de se préparer pour rejoindre le front...

-Nous pouvons mettre ce temps à profit pour lancer à Tom un dernier ultimatum, déclara Blaise en s'avançant, main sur le pommeau de son épée. Lui offrir une dernière chance de se rendre, ou d'affronter l'armée impériale. Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour préparer vos hommes, Votre Majesté Impériale?

-Je ne suis point encore couronné, rappela Sirius. Pour l'heure, je demeure l'héritier...j'imagine qu'une régence est en place.

-Il vous faut retourner à Vienne, murmura le Roi de France. Pour votre couronnement et la préparation de vos armées.

Sirius foudroya Drago du regard, et se dernier se contenta de hausser les sourcils, peu impressionné. S'ensuivit alors une conversation silencieuse entre les deux hommes, à coups de plissement d'yeux et de dents grinçant, que le prince de Sicile suivit, ébahi, n'y comprenant rien. Finalement, Drago s'assit derrière son bureau, rictus narquois aux lèvres, observant attentivement Sirius.

-Et si, par un miracle inversé, l'armée autrichienne ne suffit point, lança-t-il alors abruptement, elle sera la clef...

-Aucunement, mon cousin, cracha Sirius en retour. Tom de Hollande n'a que faire d'elle. Vous me la remettrez afin qu'elle devienne mon épouse- comme il se doit.

-Je crains, mon cousin, répliqua le Roi sur le même ton, que je ne puis vous remettre votre fiancée. Partez, rentrez à Vienne, préparez vos armées...et lorsque la guerre sera terminée, je vous la donnerai pour qu'elle devienne vôtre. Pour l'heure, cependant...Delphini Jedusor demeurera à la France.

Le visage de Sirius se congestionna violemment.

-Êtes-vous épris d'elle, mon cher cousin? Pour mettre tant d'ardeur à la maintenir prisonnière...mais après tout, n'est-ce guère ainsi que vous êtes parvenu à vos fins avec votre favorite? Retenir les dames captives jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent à vos charmes ne fait guère de vous un homme avec lequel j'ai envie de négocier...

-Je ne suis point épris de la princesse, rétorqua froidement Drago, et vous garderez pour vous vos supputations concernant mes liaisons, particulièrement dans le cas de la marquise de Royan.

La température, sous la tente, sembla s'abaisser de plusieurs degrés tandis que les deux cousins de guettaient en chien de faïence. Finalement, Sirius darda sur le Roi un regard soigneusement neutre.

-Une question, mon cousin. Remettriez-vous à son père la princesse?

Un sourire lent vint fendre le visage royal, et il fut imité, après un battement, par celui de Sirius.

-Enfin, la seule question ayant un quelconque intérêt passe vos lèvres, railla Drago. Non. Quel que puisse être l'accord que je trouverai avec Tom de Hollande, si tant est que j'en trouve un, je ne remettrai guère Delphini à son père, alors même que je l'eusse promis.

Sirius sembla se détendre, son sourire s'agrandissant.

-Alors je serai couronné Empereur ici-même, au sein de ce camp, lors d'une cérémonie qui me verra également faire de la princesse mon épouse. Plutôt que de me rendre à Vienne, j'y ferai parvenir un messager afin que l'on y prépare les troupes, qui nous rejoindront dans peu de temps.

Le Roi considéra cela un instant, puis hocha la tête.

-C'est entendu, répliqua-t-il.

Blaise se racla alors la gorge, rappelant sa présence aux deux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui sourcils levés.

-Cela est fort aimable, et laissez-moi être le premier à vous congratuler pour la noce et le couronnement...mais savons-nous qui, au juste, a tué l'Empereur? Il se peut qu'il tente d'attenter à la vie de l'héritier de celui-ci.

Sirius soupira bruyamment.

-J'y ai songé, Votre Altesse, et je ferai dépêcher à Vienne une demande d'enquête.

Blaise crut voir le Roi de France se raidir, mais lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux charbonneux vers lui, le Roi était parfaitement détendu. Le prince de Sicile se promit alors d'en parler avec son frère dès la première occasion- certainement, Drago avait ses soupçons quand à l'identité de l'assassin.

-Si je puis me permettre, ajouta le Méditerranéen, de me retirer? J'ai encore besoin de préparer la charge de ce soir.

-Faites, Votre Altesse, le congédia Drago.

Blaise de Sicile quitta alors la tente, pensif, se dirigeant à travers le camp pour donner ses ordres. Sa réflexion fut brisée par un lieutenant s'approchant de lui.

-Votre Altesse?

-Parlez.

-Ce sont les morts, Votre Altesse, dit nerveusement le lieutenant. A cause de notre retraite hâtive, nous n'avons pu les évacuer et...et les soldats hollandais pillent les corps restés sur le champ de bataille.

Le sang de Blaise ne fit qu'un tour. Sentant sa vision se teinter de rouge alors que la fureur déferlait en lui que l'on puisse manquer à ce point de respect aux soldats tombés, il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa tente, donnant l'ordre de rassembler immédiatement quatre cents hommes. Son valet lui présenta son étalon et il l'enfourcha prestement, pressé par le temps, menant le régiment mandé en-dehors du camp au grand galop.

Les quelques soldats hollandais semblèrent surpris de voir la vague déferler sur eux, et tentèrent en vain de fuir. Furieux, Blaise le Brave coupa de droite, de gauche, et de centre, abattant les misérables alors qu'il galopait à travers la plaine.

Une lance piqua alors la croupe de son cheval, perçant le muscle, qui s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière et d'écume et se cabra avec un hennissement déchirant. Blaise dut lâcher sa lourde épée, par réflexe, se maintenant en selle, puis son cheval s'écroula sous lui, l'envoyant rouler à plusieurs pas avant de s'immobiliser sur le ventre

Il vit confusément une paire de bottes devant lui, et releva les yeux vers le soldat hollandais se tenant au-dessus de lui, épée en l'air. Puis l'homme abattit la pointe de son épée dans le dos du prince de Sicile, le transperçant de part en part, et tout, alors, fut terminé alors que les yeux du général se fermaient.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que la noirceur vienne lui ôter le jour fut le cri victorieux de l'homme qui venait de tuer Blaise le Brave.

 **...**

 **Tellement. De. TENSION...**

 **Bon, récapitulons. Pendant que Harry essaie de se la jouer sérieux, style je maintiens mes promesses et blablabla, cette chère Molly est en totale roue libre. Mais que va-t-elle faire? Et la mort de notre pauvre Ron va-t-elle rapprocher Ginny et Harry?**

 **J'ai a-do-ré écrire le passage sur Tom, qui déboule à Vienne pour buter l'Empereur et qui s'aperçoit que, au final, quelqu'un l'a tué avant lui...ouais, le Roi de Hollande me paraît être du genre à gifler les cadavres. Quel monstre immonde. Mais selon vous, qui a tué Cygnus? Je suis curieuse de lire vos théories à ce sujet.**

 **Et enfin, il s'agit du couronnement de Sirius, eh ouais, tiens, bouffe-toi ça, Tom. T'es arrivé trop tard. Mais surtout, surtout...BLAAAISE non ne meurs pas s'il te plaît! NE NOUS LAISSE PAS! PAS AVANT D'AVOIR PASSE LE RESTANT DE TES JOURS AUX COTES DE TA PANSY! Mais hélas...notre Blaise national mourra-t-il, histoire de rajouter du piment à l'histoire, ou pas? Moi je connais la réponse, MOUAHAHAHA!**

 **Allez, sur ce- et ne vous inquiétez pas, on reviendra assez tôt au Dramione, mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire en attendant- je vous laisse mijoter jusqu'à la prochaine!**

 **Bises**

 **DIL.**

 **PS. Une lectrice m'a rappelé que la Belgique n'existait pas avant 1830 et elle a raison. Cependant, je ne parle pas de "Belgique" mais de Flandres- et j'utilise l'adjectif "belge" de temps à autre puisque ce mot-là était utilisé à cette époque déjà. En fait, le mot "belge", pour désigner les habitants de l'actuelle région francophone des Flandres/Belgique moderne, remonte à environ 1050. Il n'était pas aussi répandu qu'aujourd'hui, puisqu'on tendait à parler de "Flamands", mais la région bruxelloise en particulier était habitée déjà par les "belges". Voilà pour la clarification!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Woop, woop! Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Avant d'entamer la lecture, voici un p'tit coup de gueule à la DIL.**

 **C'est une chose de critiquer mes fics. C'en est une autre de critiquer ma personne. De me taxer de "malpolie" parce que je ne réponds pas aux reviews...alors laissez-moi d'abord, chère Kather et autres si cette pensée vous prend, expliquer pourquoi je ne réponds pas aux reviews.**

 **1) beaucoup de lecteurs n'ont pas de compte. Ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas répondre à la majorité des reviews. Ce ne me paraît pas très juste de répondre aux uns et pas aux autres.**

 **2) je vous propose une fic. Vous la lisez. Vous laissez une review (ou pas). Une review est une sorte de remerciement pour le temps que j'ai passé à rédiger la fic. Si on était supposés y répondre, il y aurait une fonction "réponse" dans les reviews, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Si vous achetez un livre dans un magasin et que vous envoyez un courrier à l'auteur de ce livre, allez-vous également vous vexer de ne pas avoir de réponse? Les auteurs sur ce site travaillent gratuitement. Les reviews sont nos récompenses. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour avoir une discussion- si vous voulez avoir une réponse à une question posée, il existe une fonction MP. Apprenez à l'utiliser.**

 **3) je pourrais répondre aux reviews dans le chapitre, comme certains le font. Je m'y refuse. Je mets seulement quelques notes d'auteur, parce que pour moi, répondre aux reviews dans un chapitre est trompeur niveau longueur fic, et je déteste choisir une fiction longue pour m'apercevoir que la moitié de la "fic" est dédiée aux reviews que personne d'autre ne lit.**

 **4) j'ai une vie. J'ai un travail, une famille, des loisirs. Je ne passe pas mon temps scotchée devant ce site à attendre de vous rendre des comptes d'autant que je n'ai pas à le faire.**

 **5) encore une fois, la fonction d'une review n'est pas que je vous réponde. Envoyez-moi un message privé. J'ai un tas de fics en cours, des tas de reviews, de MP, je ne suis pas dédié à vos petites attentes. Si ça ne plaît pas, allez lire autre chose, ça m'est totalement égal.**

 **Voilà. Pour ceux qui comprennent la différence entre review et MP, bonne lecture!**

...

Il était mort, il le savait, alors pourquoi une lumière persistait-elle à filtrer à travers ses paupières? Il sentit, à chaque respiration, une vive douleur l'élancer dans tout son être. Il entendit des voix aussi, des voix murmurées, et eut envie de leur ordonner de se taire, mais ne le put.

Les voix se firent plus pressantes, plus proches, et il ouvrit finalement les yeux avec difficulté, ayant le désir enfantin de gémir face à la lumière des bougies qui illuminait l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était allongé sur un lit de camp peu confortable, et fixait la toile de tente au-dessus de lui. Il haleta de douleur en bougeant la tête vers la droite, où il reconnut une haute figure blonde, qui parlait avec deux chirurgiens.

Cela attira leur attention, et le Roi de France offrit à Blaise un rare sourire franc. Ses traits, jusqu'alors tirés de souci, s'éclairèrent quelque peu, tandis que les chirurgiens vinrent papillonner autour de lui. Blaise se racla la gorge douloureusement, puis lança d'une voix faible,

-T'ai-je manqué, vieux frère?

Drago laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-A peine. Et moi qui espérais enfin faire main basse sur tes possessions...

Le prince de Sicile ricana de concert avec lui, ignorant la douleur.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, Votre Altesse, le réprimanda l'un des chirurgiens en reculant. La lame a évitée le coeur de peu...

Il se tourna vers le Roi.

-Il s'en sortira à la condition d'avoir du repos, Votre Majesté.

-Merci, répliqua le Roi sans le regarder, yeux fixés sur Blaise. À présent, sortez, tous les deux.

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir, et le Roi de France vint prendre place sur un siège de paille près de Blaise.

-Il y a trois semaines que vous êtes hors d'état, lui expliqua le Roi. Vous avez failli y passer, cette fois.

Une pensée vint à Blaise, et il étouffa un ricanement amer.

-La lame a évitée de justesse mon coeur. Je suis inconscient depuis trois semaines. Je survivrai. Savez-vous à qui cela me rappelle?

Il secoua la tête, ajoutant ironiquement,

-La duchesse et moi-même sommes visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Drago leva les yeux au plafond de toile.

-Vous faites bien de parler de la duchesse, répliqua-t-il et le rire de Blaise s'arrêta aussitôt, puisque vous allez pouvoir la revoir bientôt. Vous avez entendu le chirurgien, Votre Altesse- il vous faut du repos.

Le sang du prince de Sicile se glaça.

-Je vous relève de vos fonctions, poursuivit le Roi en le regardant, visage soigneusement neutre. Je vous renvoie à Versailles. Vous y serez pris en charge par le chirurgien de mon épouse, et vous ne reviendrez au front que lorsqu'il le daignera accorder. Et ne tentez point de l'intimider ni de le menacer- je le saurai.

-Vous ne pouvez point me relever de mes fonctions, bondit le prince. Je suis votre meilleur général! Soit, je devrai me reposer un certain temps, cela me dégoûte mais je l'accepte- mais je puis demeurer ici à vous donner mon conseil...

-Je crains qu'un camp de guerre ne soit guère le meilleur endroit pour vous reposer effectivement, Votre Altesse. Versailles est paisible et vous fera le plus grand bien-

-Versailles? Là où se trouve la duchesse? Un duel avec Tom de Hollande serait plus paisible qu'un souper passé en sa compagnie!

-Alors charge à vous de ne point la provoquer, rétorqua le Roi avec un sourire goguenard.

Blaise plissa les yeux en sa direction, subitement pris par l'envie de le frapper.

-N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de vous convaincre de me laisser demeurer à vos côtés?

-Aucun, Votre Altesse. J'en suis désolé.

Le Roi avait l'air aussi désolé que s'il se fut apprêté à tuer son pire ennemi et Blaise laissa échapper un soupir.

-Avez-vous tant hâte de voir la duchesse et moi-même nous entre-tuer?

Le Roi fit mine d'y réfléchir un instant avant de répondre,

-Je suis certain que le Cardinal Rogue commissionnera un grand peintre pour représenter soit votre mort, soit celle de la duchesse- il en sera ravi. Je vous quitte, mon ami, faire préparer une voiture pour votre retour à Versailles. Vous partirez demain.

Sans un mot de plus, le Roi quitta la tente, laissant le Prince de Sicile avec la désagréable impression de s'éveiller en Enfer.

...

Le comte de Calais s'avança à travers les couloirs étroits qui furent autrefois dédiés à l'évacuation de la ville, dans des temps lointains où sévissait la peste noire. Sa cape de fourrure d'ours brun voletait derrière lui, l'humidité de la roche ambiante lui donnant véritablement l'impression, parfois, de ne plus pouvoir inspirer tant cela emplissait l'air. La torche qu'il portait éclairait à peine à quelques pas, et il entendait sans jamais les voir les rats s'échapper devant lui.

Enfin, le comte, passant un coude dans le tunnel, vit surgir dans sa vision un nouvel éclat de lumière qui venait illuminer de longs rangs de barreaux de fer. Il devait se l'admettre, les donjons de Calais manquaient sévèrement de luxe, mais à son sens cela ne pouvait qu'encourager les mauvaises gens de ne point commettre leurs crimes afin de ne point se voir mourir d'une pneumonie dans les entrailles de la terre.

Il parvint devant la première cellule, portant sa torche à hauteur des barreaux, et vit son chef geôlier s'avancer de l'autre côté des barreaux. Ce dernier inclina respectueusement la tête, mains croisées en son dos, et Théodore Nott porta le regard de l'autre côté du personnage, où se tenaient deux hommes aux visages terrifiés. L'un d'eux était entièrement nu et semblait s'être déjà souillé de peur. Il était allongé sur une planche, chevilles et poignets liés par des chaînes aux murs, et un seau de fer blanc était posé à l'envers sur son estomac. Son complice était soigneusement attaché à un tabouret, visage pâle, portant seulement une chemise de bure qui laissait dépasser une queue flétrie et ointe de pisse fraîche. Détournant son regard avec dégoût, le comte se tourna à nouveau vers le tortionnaire.

-Parlent-ils?

-Point davantage que les autres, je le crains, soupira le chef geôlier en fixant celui qui était assis d'un regard noir. Ils reconnaissent volontiers avoir pillé vos terres, avoir violé les femmes, démembré les enfants, et châtré les hommes, mais ne peuvent, ou ne veulent, dire qui les envoie, ni comment.

Le comte de Calais tiqua.

-Ne peuvent, Monsieur, ou ne veulent? Les deux choses sont bien différentes.

-Cela...

Le sinistre personnage haussa les épaules. Théodore soupira, puis tendit la main, et le tortionnaire haussa les sourcils avant de lui donner les clefs de la cellule. S'avançant, le comte ouvrit la porte de la cellule, avant de tendre sa torche et les clefs au chef geôlier. Tentant d'ignorer les odeurs de peur, de merde et de sueur, le comte se tourna vers les deux prisonniers.

-Je suis Théodore Nott, comte de Calais. Parlez-vous français?

Celui qui était assis hésita, puis répondit dans un français approximatif,

-Oui, Monsieur. Ma mère était bruxelloise.

-Bien. Alors, je compte sur vous pour faire la traduction entre moi-même et votre ami, et dussiez-vous me mentir, je le saurai. Est-ce entendu?

L'homme hocha immédiatement la tête et Théodore plissa les yeux.

-Répondez sincèrement et honnêtement à mes questions et je vous épargnerai. Vous pourrez quitter votre geôle et rentrer chez vous. Vous avez ma parole de gentilhomme.

Le prisonnier parlant le français écarquilla les yeux et jeta quelques phrases en flamand à l'autre, qui déglutit mais leva un regard plein d'espoir sur le comte.

-Qui vous envoie piller Calais?

-Le Roi de Hollande, Monsieur, répliqua aussitôt le prisonnier. Ce sont ses ordres directs.

-Voyez-vous cela...directs?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Combien d'hommes a-t-il envoyé?

-Environ un régiment, Monsieur.

-Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Qui est en charge de ce régiment?

Le flamand le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Ordres directs, Monsieur.

-Vous vous méprenez, le corrigea le comte. L'un de vous, sur le terrain, était responsable des opérations. Je veux le nom de cet homme.

Mais le flamand se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Ordres directs, Monsieur, répéta-t-il. Le Roi nous a dit de tout tuer, brûler, et voler, sans s'arrêter, du mieux possible. Nous n'avions pas d'officier avec nous.

Le comte marqua une pause, sens en alerte.

-Je vois...à qui le Roi a-t-il adressé l'ordre?

-Au comte de Louvain, le Premier Ministre, Monsieur, qui nous a accompagnés jusque la frontière française. Après quoi nous avons obéi, Monsieur.

-Êtes-vous soldat de l'armée hollandaise de métier?

-Non, Monsieur. Presque aucun de nous, Monsieur. Moi je suis menuisier, Monsieur.

-Avez-vous été condamné dans votre Flandres pour un quelconque crime?

Le flamand hésita, et les yeux du comte flamboyèrent. Avec un rictus craintif, le flamand répliqua alors,

-Pour meurtre, Monsieur. J'ai tué mon oncle pour son héritage, Monsieur.

-Et j'imagine que vos...camarades...sont également des condamnés?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Le flamand offrit un coup de menton en direction de son camarade.

-Il a violé et assassiné deux jeunes filles, Monsieur.

Le comte ferma les yeux, les pièces se mettant enfin en place.

Un leurre. Les forces flamandes aux portes de Calais étaient un leurre, destiné, certainement, à le faire quitter Versailles. À isoler encore davantage le pouvoir français...et le Roi de Hollande n'avait point usé de ses précieux soldats pour la mission suicidaire qu'il leur avait confié. Il avait vidé ses prisons, sachant fort bien que le régiment serait décimé. D'ailleurs, cela ne devait guère en être loin- depuis les presque trois mois passés à Calais, le comte avait capturé ou tué une bonne partie des faux soldats.

-J'imagine que votre Roi a promis de votre libération inconditionnelle en échange de vos services?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Où sont vos camarades?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. On se séparait par petits groupes pour éviter d'être repérés et pour couvrir davantage de terrain.

Le comte hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le prisonnier.

-J'ai choisi de te croire, rétorqua-t-il.

Le prisonnier eut à l'évidence l'air soulagé, se laissant retomber contre son tabouret, et Théodore se tourna vers le chef geôlier de Calais tout en quittant la cellule.

-Pendez-les et plantez leurs têtes sur des piques aux abords de la ville, commanda-t-il.

Le flamand laissa échapper un cri, et le comte se tourna froidement vers lui en remettant la clef au tortionnaire, reprenant sa propre torche.

-Je ne négocie point avec des violeurs et des assassins qui tuent leurs propres familles et démembrent des enfants innocents, acheva-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Puis le comte s'éloigna à nouveau dans le couloir, ignorant superbement les cris et les supplications qui le suivaient, de moins en moins bruyants, jusqu'à s'arrêter entièrement.

...

La tente ne refermait qu'un poteau de bois auquel la marquise de Royan se trouvait enchaînée depuis sa sotte capture par la Reine de Hollande. Son instant de deuil hagard lui avait tant coûté, mais rien n'était plus désagréable, aux yeux de la jeune marquise, que le filet d'air qui passait sous un pan mal fixé au sol de la tente. Le jour, ce filet eut pu s'avérer rafraîchissant et bienvenu, puisqu'il faisait une chaleur telle en ce lieu que des gouttelettes chaudes lui glissaient le long des tempes et s'amassaient entre ses seins et cuisses, mais il était mal orienté, se contentant de lui embrasser le bas du dos. La nuit, cependant, elle pouvait en sentir toute la morsure glacée, et elle fut étonnée de ne point encore être malade.

Ou peut-être l'était-elle, elle ne le savait plus bien. Il faisait si sombre dans la tente qu'elle n'aurait su distinguer le sol de terre devant elle. Depuis quand était-elle ici, les secondes succédant aux secondes, inlassablement, éternellement? Des semaines? Des mois? Elle entendait les allers-retours réguliers des soldats, et lorsque tout était calme elle pouvait distinguer les cris lointains du champ de bataille. Ou était-ce sa propre tête produisant ces sons? Tout cela n'existait-il point dans cette réalité sans horloge?

Elle n'avait point été détachée depuis son arrivée. Deux fois le jour, en un rituel humiliant, une servante hollandaise, qui refusait de lui parler ou même de la regarder, entrait dans la tente avec un pot pour ses besoins. Au début, la servante avait dû se débattre pour lui écarter de force les cuisses et lui appuyer sur la vessie afin qu'elle urine, mais à présent, Hermione les écartait d'elle-même, sachant fort bien qu'il valait mieux ne point résister et ne souhaitant guère que la servante vaincue se retire avec le pot, laissant la prisonnière à loisir de se faire dessus.

La servante amenait également un petit verre d'eau qu'elle pressait de force à ses lèvres, la seule sustenance à laquelle la marquise avait eue droit depuis sa capture. La faim était vite apparue, mais avait finie par s'en aller, laissant une douleur sourde et une impression de faiblesse. À présent, la marquise n'avait même plus la force de laisser trembler ses membres privés de nutrition.

De même, les bras de la marquise, courtement attachés au poteau derrière elle, lui avaient rapidement été douloureux. Mais à présent, il y avait fort longtemps que ce n'était plus le cas. Fort longtemps, également, qu'ils s'étaient meurtris, tant elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre en attente de la mort, et si elle se fut rebellée autrefois, à présent, respirer lui était devenu une tâche des plus ardues. Cela en était trop- que la mort vienne et l'accueille donc, si c'était là ce que désirait sa géôlière.

Cependant, et malgré sa fatigue générale l'empêchant de trop réfléchir, elle savait que Bellatrix de Hollande ne la désirait point morte, sans quoi c'eut été déjà fait. La réservait-elle à son époux? Souhaitait-elle l'utiliser pour négocier avec la France? Si tel était le cas, la Reine serait certainement déçue. Drago- et nul autre personnage au monde- ne vendrait sa patrie en échange de son amour, ou alors il faudrait sans doute être fol, ce que le Roi de France n'était guère.

La Reine était, par plusieurs fois, venue la visiter. Bellatrix ne semblait guère intéressée à l'idée d'arracher à sa prisonnière des informations concernant le Roi de France ou son armée- non, elle semblait se contenter de visiter la putain royale pour la harceler. Elle dînait parfois devant elle, les fumets appétants rendant malade la captive, et en profitait pour lui conter quels revers la France essuyait face à la Hollande, ou quelles dames de la Cour étaient supposément passées dans le lit de Drago en son absence- si Hermione eut aimé écarter tout cela comme pure invention, cela la piquait tout de même, et la Reine de Hollande était si douée pour ses contes...elle fut étonnée, cependant, de constater que Bellatrix ne tentait guère de lui arracher d'informations, ni même de la torturer, comme si elle se réservait pour une autre date.

Dormir lui était de moins en moins difficile, malgré l'inconfort de sa posture, et lorsque le jour se coucha à nouveau sur Bruxelles, elle se sentit somnoler. Elle ne sentait dorénavant plus ses bras, et se demanda si un jour ce serait à nouveau le cas, ou si elle était condamnée à se les voir couper par un chirurgien. Néanmoins, dormir était désormais aisé, sans douleur...presque un échappatoire...

Les pans de la tente se rabattirent sans l'éveiller, et une ombre longiligne s'approcha dans la noirceur, tendant vers les joues de la captive des mains mordues de froid. Elle revint à elle avec un léger grognement confus, clignant des yeux en voyant se dessiner devant elle la silhouette sans identité. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais parler était un luxe qu'elle ne se pouvait plus permettre tant sa gorge était sèche.

La personne écarta un pan de sa cape et produisit un objet qu'elle ne sut décerner dans la nuit, avant d'appuyer quelque chose de rond et froid contre ses lèvres, et un instant, Hermione fut saisie de terreur. Les hollandais l'empoisonnaient-ils? Se débarrassait-on enfin de l'encombrante amante de Drago?

Une voix lui parvint tandis qu'elle esquissait un bref mouvement de tête, tentant de se dégager.

-Buvez, marquise. Ce n'est que du vin...

Elle sentit son corps se détendre quelque peu et obéit, reconnaissant la voix sans parvenir à la replacer, mais sachant que la présence était amicale. Quelques gorgées furent suffisantes pour éveiller sa soif et elle tendit alors les lèvres, mais la personne lui ôta alors le goulot,

-Point trop n'en faut, Madame, sans quoi vous vous trouverez mal...

Elle hocha lentement la tête avec un râle, et après un court moment, on lui présenta le vin à nouveau.

-Cela suffira, reprit la silhouette en rangeant le vin dans sa cape. Il vous faut maintenir vos esprits, mais bientôt, tout ira pour le mieux.

La silhouette bougea alors, disparaissant à sa vue, et elle sentit une pression contre les fers la maintenant au poteau de bois. Elle poussa un léger cri lorsque ses bras furent déliés, retombant contre elle, sans qu'elle sache qu'en faire. La silhouette lui frotta vigoureusement les bras en lui intimant à voix basse de se taire, et elle se retint de crier tandis que le sang circulait à nouveau dans ses veines.

-Pouvez-vous marcher? Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le temps de demeurer ici.

Elle ne répondit point, mais accepta la main tendue vers elle et se hissa avec quelques difficultés sur ses pieds, sentant le sol tanguer autour d'elle tandis qu'elle fut prise de vertige.

-Venez, murmura à nouveau son ange gardien.

La silhouette s'éloigna de l'entrée et ôta deux piques retenant la tente au sol avant de se coucher et de ramper sous le tissu. Hermione n'hésita guère avant de l'imiter, et se redressa un instant plus tard au sein du camp hollandais.

Il n'y avait guère âme qui vive aux alentours, et les tentes étaient seulement éclairées par la lune, grosse et ronde comme un louis d'argent, mais ce serait suffisant pour se diriger. Hermione, hagarde, clignant des yeux, se tourna enfin vers la silhouette.

-Pourquoi?

La Lady McGonagall lui jeta un regard incisif.

-Ronald vous aimait, et Romilda aimait Ronald, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer comme si c'était là la seule réponse valable au fait qu'elle venait d'aider une prisonnière de guerre à échapper à ses alliés.

La vieille écossaise eut un mouvement impatient des doigts, lui intimant de la suivre, et les deux femmes avancèrent à travers camp jusqu'aux rebords de celui-ci- devant elles, une grande prairie flanquée par les bois, Bruxelles à l'opposée.

-Venez, intima encore Lady McGonagall.

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin à travers la prairie, leur marche longue et silencieuse, jusqu'à parvenir à l'orée du bois. Là, la Lady s'arrêta, porta deux doigts à ses lèvres, et émit un bref sifflement aigü.

-Un moment plus tard, un homme quittait le bois, main sur le pommeau de son épée, s'avançant vers elles, clairement en alerte. Alors qu'il parvenait à leur hauteur, Hermione reconnut le jeune Lord Dean Thomas, qui salua les deux dames d'un hochement de tête.

-Je dois retourner au camp, décréta Lady McGonagall. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Lord Thomas...?

-Bien entendu, Milady, répliqua le jeune homme. Les chevaux nous attendent.

-Une fois parvenus à Charleroi, vous devriez être en sécurité, répondit Minerva McGonagall en tendant une bourse pleine au chevalier. De là, vous pourrez mener Mademoiselle de Royan jusque son cousin à La Rochelle. Lorsque la marquise sera en sûreté, vous nous rejoindrez où que l'armée écossaise se trouvera.

Il y eut un bref silence tandis que la lune éclairait le trio, puis Lord Thomas demanda, visage masqué par la nuit,

-Veuillez transmettre mes amitiés à Lord Finnegan, Milady.

-Sans nul doute, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Allez, à présent, et ne tardez guère...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant d'un geste étonnamment vif pour une dame de son âge, alors même que Lord Thomas l'imitait. La marquise fronça les sourcils, mais elle entendit alors à son tour.

Des sabots.

Elle se tourna vers le camp à l'horizon et sentit une terreur sourde paralyser ses membres alors qu'elle vit la ligne de dix cavaliers, aux couleurs inconnues, galoper vers eux.

-Venez avec nous, commanda Lord Thomas en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Lady McGonagall.

La vieille dame secoua la tête.

-Sortez la marquise d'ici, Thomas, et ne vous arrêtez point!

-Milady-

-Je n'ai jamais tourné le dos à l'ennemi, s'exclama Minerva McGonagall. Et à mon âge, je ne prendrai guère de nouvelles habitudes! Partez!

Lord Thomas sembla hésiter, mais finit par saisir le bras de Hermione et l'entraîna vers les arbres. Elle tenta de suivre son rythme effréné, mais elle était fort affaiblie. Un léger hennissement l'interpella, et l'instant d'après, elle vit deux chevaux harnachés, patientant auprès d'un arbre face à eux.

Lord Thomas n'attendit heureusement point qu'elle se mette seule en selle, et la hissa lui-même à travers l'une des montures avant de prendre la seconde. Hermione en profita pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la femme qui l'avait sauvée.

La Lady McGonagall était agenouillée, épée plantée au sol, ses deux mains dessus, en prière, comme les Croisés des anciens temps alors que fonçait sur elle la ligne de cavaliers aux épées tirées. Puis elle se redressa, et d'un seul geste, il ne demeura plus rien de la vieille dame qui avait vu passer plus d'hivers qu'aucun autre soldat d'Europe- elle était redevenue jeune et fière, comme au temps de ses premières batailles, tête haute, dos droit, et épée levée. Sous les regards de Lord Thomas et de la marquise de Royan, un premier cavalier l'atteignit, et elle lui sectionna la jambe en poussant un cri belliqueux. Elle se retourna aussitôt, épée en l'air, venant transpercer un second homme au-travers de la poitrine, mais un troisième était déjà sur elle, et ce ne fut alors qu'un amas de fer et de sueur tandis que la ligne lui tombait dessus, les cavaliers hachant la fière Mère de l'Amazone jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus de résistance et que le sang soit teinté d'un rouge paraissant noir sous la lune.

-Galopez, s'écria alors Lord Thomas. Ne vous arrêtez point!

Elle s'arracha alors au spectacle devant elle et ils poussèrent de concert leurs chevaux à travers bois.

...

La Cour d'Espagne était à la fête.

Une fête guindée, sobre, loin des effusions de joie ordinaires lors de tels évènements, où mâles et femelles ne se mélangeaient qu'à peine, du bout des yeux, et ceci en raison à la fois de la nature hautement religieuse de ces Grands et de la guerre européenne en cours, mais une fête tout de pareil. Les petites gens, les domestiques, les paysans, pour n'être point riches et considérés, eux, pouvaient tout du moins saisir pareille occasion pour relâcher un moment leurs faux et leurs bêches afin de s'enivrer et de se dévergonder, mais au sein de l'Alhambra, rien de tel.

La Reine Narcissa, qui avait, du vivant de son époux, et au faîte de son pouvoir, donné les plus splendides réjouissances de l'Europe entière en ses palais du Louvre ou de Saint-Germain, ne pouvait que regarder les mornes visages devant elle avec une pointe de mépris. Il n'y avait guère mieux, à son sens, pour reposer les esprits, pour se rendre populaire, pour se glisser dans les secrets et les faveurs qu'une Cour déliée, mais l'Espagne voyait les choses autrement.

D'autant mieux lorsque la fête était dédiée aux noces de l'Infante Royale.

Narcissa éprouvait à l'endroit de ses nièces une affection particulière et étonnante. Elle savait, pour avoir longuement prêtée attention aux enfants de sa soeur, qui étaient ces princesses, mais elle ne s'était aucunement attendue à ce qu'elle s'en éprenne. De sa vie elle n'avait aimé que deux hommes, son époux défunt et son fils, et deux femmes, ses soeurs- l'une pour laquelle elle n'éprouvait plus rien, et qui déclarait la guerre à la France, et l'autre qu'elle avait retrouvé avec un plaisir non feint.

Si Narcissa devait s'avouer la vérité, elle conservait à l'endroit d'Astoria, sa bru, une certaine réserve- la jeune beauté serait une reine populaire, aimée de tous, mais au demeurant naïve, pétrie de sainteté, et ayant peu d'intelligence politique. Elle avait pourtant poussé Lucius à choisir la cadette, plutôt que l'aînée, des filles d'Andromeda pour la donner en mariage à Drago, puisque Daphné était prise d'un brin de rébellion qui pouvait se muer dangereusement.

Et pourtant, à fréquenter la Cour d'Espagne, elle se prit à regretter quelque peu son choix. Daphne était toute aussi belle que sa cadette, bien que d'une beauté différente, moins glaciale, et elle possédait l'esprit vif et l'oeil plissé de ceux qui savent réfléchir. À n'en point douter, l'aînée de ses nièces ferait une Reine de Pologne tout à fait compétente et le véritable pouvoir derrière la couronne de cette nation- Narcissa se retrouvait en elle bien davantage qu'en Astoria. Aussi s'était-elle empressée de s'attacher la jeune femme, sachant fort bien que ses gentillesses d'aujourd'hui pourraient répercuter la politique européenne de demain.

Daphné d'Espagne, au demeurant, en fille intelligente, avait tout aussi bien saisie l'occasion de se tenir proche de celle qui fut la femme la plus puissante d'Europe, et d'en tirer les enseignements politiques qui convenaient et qu'elle ne trouvait guère ailleurs. Aussi Narcissa n'avait-elle guère été surprise lorsque l'Infante avait demandé, au Roi et à la Reine, de presser ses noces au jeune Roi Orionnis de Pologne.

Narcissa connaissait bien le père de ce Roi, feu le Roi Mars de Pologne, dit le Sauveur, qui avait, autrefois, âprement défendu l'indépendance de la Pologne de l'Empire d'Autriche et avait fini par l'obtenir. C'était la seule guerre perdue par l'immense Empire, et la seule tâche sombre du règne de l'Empereur Cygnus, son père. Le jeune souverain Orionnis avait une dizaine d'années de plus que sa promise et était, d'après ses renseignements, un homme de valeur, mais ne souhaitait pas participer à la guerre en cours, tout occupé qu'il était à stabiliser ce royaume tout neuf acquis par son paternel. Pourquoi diable le Roi d'Espagne avait-il proposé sa fille à ce petit monarque et non à un prince russe ou autrichien, Narcissa n'eut su le dire, mais il était vrai que son beau-frère était du plus haut étrange.

Mais Daphné était femme politique jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, et ce malgré son impétuosité, et Narcissa était curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle précipitait ainsi son mariage- elle n'avait obtenu de la princesse qu'un éclat de rire mystérieux.

Le Roi de Pologne s'était déplacé en personne jusque Madrid pour le mariage, chose rare. Dernier survivant mâle de l'ancienne lignée des Abbot, qui avait donné à l'Europe six papes et décidé de deux Croisades, c'était un homme carré, rasé de près, aux cheveux d'un blond cendré et aux étonnants yeux noisette possédant des reflets d'or qui le faisaient ressembler quelque peu à un lion.

Narcissa observa les jeunes époux avec discrétion. Daphné était ravissante, et son époux semblait follement épris- une rareté en ce siècle de virginité vendue au plus offrant. Il était demeuré un moment sans voix, dans la cathédrale, en soulevant le voile de sa charmante épouse, puis l'avait embrassée à pleine bouche en la tenant comme s'il craignait que cette vision angélique ne lui échappât. Depuis, il ne décrochait plus le regard d'elle, et Daphné, en retour, lui présentait un visage tantôt admiratif, tantôt rieur. La Reine Narcissa ne doutait guère que, si le polonais jouait bien ses cartes, l'union serait un franc succès. Elle masqua un sourire en voyant les épaules de Daphné tressauter légèrement alors que celle-ci riait bas à une plaisanterie lancée par l'un des chevaliers de son mari, et ce dernier la dévisagea comme s'il découvrait, pour la première fois, ce qu'était l'amour.

Narcissa toussa dans son mouchoir, qu'elle fit aussitôt glisser dans sa manche. Elle était lasse, ces jours-ci, et elle aurait mieux à loisir de réfléchir aux étranges agissements de sa nièce favorite le lendemain. Aussi félicita-t-elle à nouveau le jeune couple, puis déclara à sa soeur, hésitant entre sourire rassuré devant le spectacle du bonheur apparent de sa fille et larmes de la perdre, qu'elle se retirait pour la nuit, et salua dernièrement le Roi d'Espagne, avant de prendre, seule, le chemin de ses appartements.

Loin du tumulte de la fête, les couloirs étaient vides, sombres, et frais, ce pour quoi la Reine fut reconnaissante. Elle s'engagea dans sa chambre, fit délacer son corsage et enfila chemise blanche et robe de chambre de soie émeraude, puis s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes derrière elle, laissant la lune éclairer la pièce bien davantage que les bougies.

Sa camériste voulut s'avancer pour la peigner, mais Narcissa l'arrêta d'un regard dans le miroir devant elle.

-Retirez-vous, dit-elle. Je me coifferai seule.

La camériste obéit, emportant le linge de sa maîtresse, et Narcissa soupira, portant une brosse de nacre et d'argent à sa longue chevelure déliée, de soie faite, qui chutait jusque ses reins, le dernier vestige d'un beauté qui avait jetée l'Europe entière en émoi.

Que restait-il, désormais, de cette beauté, dont elle avait fait son arme le plus redoutable? On disait d'elle qu'elle était belle, encore- elle le savait, le voyait aux regards admiratifs qu'on lui portait. Mais ces gens qui se pâmaient devant ce qu'il restait de sa splendeur ne l'avaient jamais vue jeune. Elle n'avait plus rien de la princesse impériale qui soumettait Vienne d'un battement de cils. Elle n'était plus la jeune épouse qui présentait une face glaciale au monde pour masquer ses peurs et ses désirs, ses craintes et ses espoirs. Son époux était mort, son époux qui était même intimidé par la beauté sans artifices de sa femme. Son époux qui malgré cela avait été se vautrer dans le lit d'autres femmes, de femmes qui, pour être belles, n'étaient point si impressionnantes. Elle avait été si puissante dans sa beauté que pour un simple regard d'elle, on était prêt à renier patrie et amis. Elle avait été si belle qu'un prétendant écarté s'était suicidé de désespoir.

À présent, elle n'était qu'une veuve, envoyée mourir à petit feu dans une Cour étrangère où l'on préférait masquer la beauté afin d'éviter la tentation.

La Reine-mère poussa un soupir et reposa sa brosse en s'observant. D'où lui venaient ces petites rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres? Quand sa peau avait-elle cessé de briller d'un éclat translucide pour laisser place aux crèmes de beauté?

Malgré son émoi intérieur, elle parla d'une voix froide, et qui ne trembla guère.

-Montrez-vous.

L'un des rideaux encadrant les fenêtres se mût, et une ombre apparut derrière elle. Elle l'observa, sans parvenir à distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre, laissant un silence paisible s'étirer. Elle savait que ce moment venait, après tout- et elle s'en montrait étonnamment calme, détachée.

-Vous saviez que j'étais là, s'éleva une voix masculine, légèrement amusée.

-Je n'ai point passé plus de vingt ans dans les secrets de la politique et de l'espionnage pour me laisser prendre par un homme caché dans les rideaux de ma chambre, rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis l'homme s'avança d'un pas, présentant son visage à la lumière. Un visage qui avait présenté quelque joliesse, sans nul doute, et qui était à présent déformé par une cicatrice fraîche lui ayant emporté un morceau du nez.

-Que me vaut votre visite? demanda la Reine-mère.

-Vous le savez bien, répliqua le marquis de Gand avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous m'attendiez.

-Cessez de prendre vos grands airs, siffla-t-elle. J'attendais quelqu'un...vous, ou un autre, cela n'aurait aucune importance. _Vous_ n'avez aucune importance.

La mâchoire du marquis se contracta et il croisa les mains devant lui. Narcissa eut un faible sourire moqueur en se tournant vers l'homme, toujours assise devant sa coiffeuse.

-Quelque part, votre présence me rassure sur mes décisions, dit-elle. Cela signifie que ce que j'ai fait a pris de court votre maître, et si tel est le cas...

Elle laissa son propos en l'air. Le marquis de Gand chercha un moment ce visage glacial, impénétrable.

-Oui. Le Roi de Hollande ne s'attendait guère à ce que vous fassiez assassiner vous-même votre propre père, l'Empereur Cygnus.

Narcissa eut un sourire en lame de couteau.

-Mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait, malgré ma répugnance, malgré ce qu'en songeront Dieu et les Hommes- j'ai privé votre Roi du trône impérial et fait en sorte d'y asseoir Sirius, l'allié de mon fils. À présent que l'Autriche se liguera contre vous, que vous restera-t-il?

-Vous ne serez plus là pour le voir, Votre Majesté.

Elle hocha la tête, sereine.

-Cela importe peu. J'ai mis ma vie entière au service du Royaume de France- ma mort le servira encore un peu.

Le marquis eut un froncement de sourcils.

-Êtes-vous donc si paisible à l'idée de mourir?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Cette guerre n'est pas terminée, s'emporta-t-il soudain avec hargne. Mon maître vaincra. Nous prendrons Versailles et votre nièce la Reine...

Narcissa étouffa un rire froid.

-Vous pouvez essayer, petit homme. Vous pouvez essayer.

Thorfinn Rowle la dévisagea un moment, yeux plissés, puis lança abruptement,

-Nous le ferons. Après tout, j'ai déjà infiltré votre palais, n'est-ce pas?

La belle Reine-mère cligna des yeux, légèrement décontenancée.

-J'ai tué la duchesse de Paris, mentit-il.

Narcissa se leva alors, d'un bond gracieux. Les nouvelles n'allaient guère vite, entre Versailles et Madrid, d'autant mieux en temps de guerre...

-Vous mentez, siffla-t-elle.

-Je l'ai poignardée au coeur en son sommeil, répliqua-t-il. Pansy Parkinson est morte, et Astoria d'Espagne suivra.

Alors, pour la première fois de mémoire d'homme, Narcissa perdit soudain son calme. Saisissant le premier objet sous sa main, sa brosse à cheveux, mue par la haine d'une mère, elle se jeta sur le marquis, le frappant au visage- ce fut le seul coup qu'elle parvint à jeter.

L'assassin au service de la Hollande fit glisser hors de sa manche un ruban de soie et l'enroula autour du col de la Reine qui lâcha sa brosse pour porter ses mains à son cou, et le marquis de Gand tira alors, se glissant dans le dos de Narcissa afin de parfaire son geste. Il ignora les coups portés, paniqués, dans son ventre et ses jambes, laissant l'ancienne Reine s'affaisser sous son propre poids alors qu'il ne cessait de serrer le ruban, de toute sa force. Lorsqu'elle fut à genoux, ses gestes à présent désordonnés et hachés, il l'y rejoignit, serrant toujours, une perle de sueur glissant de son front et se perdant dans les cheveux de la Reine.

Elle cessa doucement tout mouvement, et il serra, encore et encore, jusqu'à craindre qu'il ne puisse jamais cesser son geste. Et alors, enfin, il lâcha la pression, faisant glisser de nouveau le ruban dans sa manche, avant de saisir le corps léger devant lui et de l'allonger respectueusement sur le lit- on ne tuait point une Reine comme la dernière des ribaudes, après tout. La chevelure soyeuse de la Reine-mère de France s'éparpilla sur les coussins comme une couronne naturelle.

Elle était splendide, glaciale, majestueuse. Jusque dans la mort.

Se penchant, le marquis de Gand lui ferma les yeux et, sans se hâter, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, disparaissant comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui le corps frêle de la femme qui avait tenu l'Europe entière au creux de sa paume blanche.

...

 **Ta-daaam!**

 **Bon, alors récapitulons. Blaise est bien en vie, et il va rentrer à Versailles, où se trouve sa chère fiancée. Entre invalides, ils vont pouvoir se "soigner", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...hé, hé...**

 **Notre cher comte de Calais a découvert la supercherie, mais hélas, tiraillé entre le devoir envers son peuple et l'amour de sa Reine, il va falloir faire un choix...**

 **Enfin des nouvelles de notre Hermione nationale. Mal en point, qui prend la fuite avec Lord Thomas alors que la magnifique, la merveilleuse Minerva McGonagall se sacrifie...**

 **Daphné qui presse son mariage, mais que complote-t-elle? Est-ce seulement la perspective de devenir Reine ou alors a-t-elle une autre motivation?**

 **Et enfin, un moment que je prévois depuis longtemps- Narcissa. Oui, c'est elle qui a tué son propre père afin de permettre à Sirius de devenir Empereur- et donc, de faire pencher la guerre en faveur de son fils...et ça, Tom l'a bien compris, il connait son monde le goujat...alors, en représailles, voici la mort de la Reine Narcissa. Désolée, mais ça devait être fait. J'espère avoir maintenue la surprise. MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN BUTE CE FOUTU MARQUIS DE GAND!**

 **A très bientôt, mes hirondelles,**

 **DIL.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça a mis, et ce n'est pas terminé parce que ben, bienvenue en saison d'été pour les travailleurs du tourisme comme nous autres pauvres hères.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Elle frissonnait, debout, mains liées dans le dos en une posture bien trop familière, tandis que l'eau glacée la caressait jusqu'au milieu du ventre, ses boucles brunes retombant en bataille de part et d'autre de son visage pâle. Elle sentit le poids des fers à ses poignets, la tirant légèrement vers le bas, et une douleur vive pointait déjà entre ses omoplates.

Elle entendait les remarques et les rires autour d'elle, sans parvenir à les comprendre, sachant fort bien qu'il était mieux ainsi. Le hollandais n'était point une langue qu'elle maîtrisait, mais elle savait que les plaisanteries fusant de la bouche des soldats qui se remettaient en selle étaient à ses dépens.

Plusieurs d'entre eux tirèrent jusqu'au plus robuste des chevaux un corps empêtré de cordages, qu'ils s'appliquèrent à attacher derrière l'animal de sorte à traîner le cadavre- sa mort avait été trop rapide pour un traître, aussi se permettait-on des pratiques barbares et indignes destinées à le souiller jusque dans la mort.

Elle tenta d'en détacher les yeux, mais ceux-ci glissèrent vers le cadavre malgré elle, et elle réprima un haut-le-cœur en rencontrant les yeux grands ouverts du cadavre, à présent couvert de boue et de vase, mais qui avait été le très beau Lord Dean Thomas.

Hermione pria, yeux ouverts, un bref instant. Sans nul doute, il n'y aurait plus lieu de leur réchapper à présent. Minerva McGonagall et Dean Thomas étaient morts pour rien, pour une échappée sauvage qui n'avait guère durée plus d'une heure et s'était achevée ici, sur les berges d'un ruisseau au profond de la forêt, lorsque les hollandais à leurs trousses avaient décidé de lâcher les chiens de chasse comme si Dean et elle avaient été du gibier. Les chevaux s'étaient vite délestés de leurs cavaliers lorsque les chiens étaient venus bayer entre leurs pieds, et Lord Thomas tué d'un puissant coup d'épée l'ayant presque tranché en deux.

Le cortège se remit en route, et la marquise songea à se révolter un instant. Il ne semblait guère juste à ses yeux que deux personnes la connaissant à peine aient donné leurs vies pour rien, seulement par amour pour son ancien fiancé, sans qu'elle en pâtisse. Elle serait retournée à la Reine de Hollande, et après? On doublerait certainement sa garde, mais tant qu'elle possédait une valeur afin d'espérer faire flancher le Roi de France, on ne lui ferait point le moindre mal.

Elle s'abstint cependant. Bellatrix la voulait en vie, mais pour autant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la réputation de la Reine, une réputation d'absolue cruauté. En vie ne signifiait point en bonne santé. Si elle tentait de se rebeller maintenant, ces hommes auraient tôt fait de lui administrer de quoi lui en passer l'envie. Et puis...ils étaient en guerre, éloignés de leurs familles, de leurs plaisirs, et elle était une putain. La putain de haute naissance du Roi ennemi- il ne fallait guère posséder un esprit imaginatif pour savoir quels châtiments ils pourraient lui réserver.

Cette pensée la fit frémir, et elle s'efforça de garder la tête baissée en quittant l'eau lorsqu'elle fut à son tour attachée derrière un cheval, debout, prête à marcher. Cet air contrit lui vint d'autant mieux qu'elle était réellement malheureuse- elle avait cru, un instant, un fol instant, échapper pour de bon à la Hollande, pour voir un presque inconnu mourir pour elle, le tout pour rien. Par ailleurs, ses dents claquaient peu discrètement dans le froid nocturne, ses jambes étaient gelées, et sa robe était alourdie par le poids de l'eau qui ruisselait le long de ses cuisses à chaque pas. Ce n'était guère le moment de se faire remarquer par quiconque.

Les hommes se remirent en marche, la traînant à travers bois, semblant prendre le plus grand plaisir à la tirer exprès à travers ronces et buissons jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient griffées au sang. Les rires soulagés des soldats résonnaient autour d'elle, et elle sentit à plusieurs reprises leurs yeux moqueurs, haineux, sur Lord Thomas et elle-même. Elle s'efforça de maintenir le regard au sol, souhaitant plus que tout éviter un faux pas sur ce terrain traître et sombre.

Elle n'en fut pas moins envahie d'un sentiment de terreur absolue lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bois et se trouvèrent sur la plaine, suivi d'une panique sourde, masquée, lorsque les soldats marchèrent en direction du camp illuminé dans la distance. Elle scruta alors le sol des yeux, se repérant à la lune, ne désirant, pour rien au monde, risquer de traverser de ses pieds l'endroit où le sang de la Lady McGonagall séchait sûrement encore...

Elle tombait à demi lorsque les soldats parvinrent au camp, et celui qui la tirait derrière son cheval mit pied à terre au milieu des hurlements de plaisir de ses comparses, sortis de leurs tentes pour voir l'arrivée triomphale de leurs pairs- la fureur de la Reine avait certainement été féroce, et elle ne désirait point particulièrement connaître le châtiment que la monarque réservait à ses troupes si elle n'avait pas été retrouvée.

Le soldat la tira par la corde lui enserrant les poignets jusqu'à la tente de la Reine, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Au milieu des applaudissements et des cris de joie, des mots fusaient, et elle n'avait guère besoin de comprendre le hollandais pour les traduire.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa joue et ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard, yeux ronds, alors que les soldats éclataient de rire. Elle sentit sa peau s'enflammer de honte en comprenant qu'on lui avait craché dessus, et elle baissa de nouveau la tête, sachant qu'elle présentait un spectacle fort déplorable- la maîtresse du souverain ennemi, glacée, mouillée, sale, des brindilles dans les cheveux et la robe couverte de vase, acquise en tombant de cheval lorsque le Lord avait été tué à ses côtés et que sa monture s'était cabrée de frayeur.

Elle était humiliée lorsque le soldat la poussa enfin dans la tente de sa Reine, mais s'efforça enfin de lever les yeux.

Bellatrix était assise sur un divan, coupe de vin entre les doigts, une expression faussement plaisante sur son beau visage, mais une fureur sourde dans ses yeux sombres. Lorsqu'elle se leva, sa longue robe noire sembla compléter sa forme, la faisant ressembler à l'ange de la mort.

Elle tourna le regard vers le soldat et lui parla dans sa langue. Le soldat lui répondit brièvement, et la Reine sourit, expression meurtrière, avant de répliquer. L'homme quitta la tente.

-Je suis déçue que vous voudriez nous quitter si tôt, Madame, lui dit alors la Reine d'une voix faussement désolée avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin.

Tout semblant de contrition disparut de l'esprit de l'ancienne huguenote lorsque les yeux de la Reine, la détaillant, se posèrent sur le crachat ornant sa joue et que ses lèvres pleines se séparèrent en un sourire de ravissement pur. La jeune femme se hérissa, piquée dans sa fierté.

-Je crains que mes appartements ne soient point à mon goût, Votre Majesté, lui répliqua la marquise d'entre des dents serrées.

Bellatrix ne masqua guère son rire.

-Mais elle sait jouer, la chère enfant, rétorqua-t-elle. La question que je me pose est, sait-elle également en souffrir les conséquences?

La marquise avait beau être pétrie de courage, il fallait être sot pour ne point frémir devant les menaces de Bellatrix de Hollande. La Reine laissa échapper un soupir.

-Mais enfin, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous communiquer, ajouta la souveraine d'une voix goguenarde. Un éclaireur accompagnant le cortège de mon royal époux est parvenu au camp lors de votre absence. Le Roi sera ici sous trois jours.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur cesser de battre subitement.

-Je ne puis encourir le risque que vous nous fassiez faux bond à nouveau, dit la Reine avant de claquer des doigts.

Deux soldats pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la tente, se saisissant de la marquise, tandis que la Reine se détournait pour emplir à nouveau sa coupe de vin. L'on détacha ses fers avant de la traîner vers le poteau de bois au centre de la tente, où on lui attacha les mains à nouveau de part et d'autre. L'un d'eux produisit alors d'autres fers avant d'administrer le même traitement aux chevilles de la marquise.

-Je crains que cette chambre royale-ci soit moins confortable que celle de mon cher neveu, la tança Bellatrix alors que les soldats sortaient. Mais quel plaisir, quelle joie aura mon mari de vous trouver là!

Elle claqua la langue, amusée. Hermione se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

-Vos manières laissent franchement à désirer, Madame, décréta Bellatrix. Mais je vous assure qu'après le retour de mon époux, vous paierez très cher votre petite fuite.

Les yeux de la monarque s'assombrirent.

-Très cher...

...

La comtesse de Béziers était une femme pour laquelle les événements, tout au cours de sa vie, avaient donné lieu à de longues interrogations. À qui se devait-elle, se pouvait-elle être loyale? L'on lui avait toujours répété qu'il fallait respecter ses parents, respecter les mâles, respecter le Roi. Mais que devenait-elle lorsque s'opposaient ses parents et le Roi? Vers qui devait-elle faire preuve d'allégeance?

Et aujourd'hui encore, qu'en était-il? Son frère adoré était tombé face aux armées alliées. Mais la traîtrise de Ronald n'était-elle point justifiée? Et se devait-elle de venger la mémoire de son aîné, ou laisser ceux qui l'avaient abattu à leur sort, en bonne sujette? Devait-elle encourager la France, ou sa famille?

Elle avait longuement hésité. Elle avait tourné le dos à une famille aimante, autrefois, par recherche de gloire et de fortune, ce qu'elle se prit à regretter chaque jour depuis- du moins tant qu'elle ne songeait pas au mariage que dite famille lui réservait. Mais elle avait pris une décision, et le vin étant tiré, il lui fallait bien le boire.

Quel que soit le chemin qu'elle empruntait, elle encourrait la fureur de quelqu'un- elle trahissait ou sa famille, ou sa patrie. Quelle image les livres d'Histoire garderaient-ils de la première comtesse de Béziers? Celle d'une femme changeant d'allégeance comme de chausses? Sans nul doute.

Elle avait, cependant, décidé ce qu'il convenait de faire. Aussi s'était-elle apprêtée ce matin-là avec un poids sur le ventre, enfilant ses jupons azur et argent avec appréhension.

Elle se dirigea, sitôt apprêtée, vers les bureaux du duc de La Rochelle où elle attendit que le valet l'annonce.

Un instant plus tard, le valet parut à nouveau, lui indiquant d'entrer, et elle s'avança, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa charge n'était point seule.

Le visage pincé de son frère aîné, Percy de Narbonne, fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Percy avait été, de sa famille, le moins enclin à lui maintenir préjudice de sa trahison, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendus, même enfants. Et ce jour d'hui, engoncé qu'il était dans ses velours lie-de-vin, malgré la chaleur ambiante, il paraissait furieux de la voir.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, se posant brièvement sur le duc. Harry était installé derrière son bureau, en apparence détendu, mais les lèvres prises dans un pli légèrement amer et le dos trop droit pour être réellement confortable. Se disputait-il avec Percy avant son arrivée?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, le marquis de Narbonne parla d'une voix sèche.

-Que faites-vous ici, vous? Dehors!

Prise de court, Ginny se tourna vers le duc. Celui-ci fixait la tête de Percy sans masquer une franche irritation, cette fois.

-Monsieur le marquis, dit-il d'une voix calme, demandez-vous réellement ce que fait la duchesse de La Rochelle dans sa propre demeure?

Percy cessa de la foudroyer du regard pour se tourner vivement vers Harry Potter.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Votre Grandeur, répliqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Naturellement, j'oubliais que ma sœur se trouve également être votre...

Un bref silence plana, que le marquis finit par combler d'une voix tranchante.

-...femme.

Le duc plissa les yeux.

-Tâchez de ne plus l'oublier, Monsieur le marquis.

-Cela me serait difficile, lança Percy d'une voix claire. Une chose curieuse que le mariage, à la vérité. Je me souviens encore du jour où mes parents ont négocié mes noces avec Pénélope. Tant à faire, tant de bruit! L'on en parlait de l'Espagne jusque l'Italie. C'est que le mariage d'un marquis n'a rien d'ordinaire, alors celui d'un duc...

Ginny inhala silencieusement, et son regard paniqué chercha celui de Harry. Ce dernier ne cilla guère, se contentant de regarder fixement Percy.

-D'autant mieux, poursuivit le marquis, lorsque ce duc est le parti le plus recherché de France. J'ai été étonné, fort étonné, d'apprendre la nouvelle lors de votre retour, car nulle correspondance n'en faisait mention, et je me demande également où étaient publiés les bans...

Percy se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Un faux mariage, plaqua-t-il.

Ginny capta instinctivement le regard du duc et y lut une pointe de panique semblant refléter la sienne. Toutefois, la comtesse n'était point sotte- elle fréquentait la Cour, ses pratiques et ses mensonges, depuis des années, et savait porter le masque. Elle tourna donc à nouveau le regard vers son frère aîné, se composant rapidement une mine de confusion et d'étonnement.

-Quelles paroles allez-vous chercher là, Monsieur? demanda-t-elle avec une naïveté désarmante. Il n'est point de coutume, pour ce qui est de la Cour, d'envoyer des nouvelles aux huguenots...

-Coutume ou non, l'interrompit le marquis avec un geste tranché de la main, une telle nouvelle serait assurément à la mode du jour, Madame. Je ne suis point nos frères- et, pour n'avoir jamais été en Cour, j'en connais cependant les usages et les artifices.

Percy tourna à nouveau le regard vers le duc, dont les traits s'étaient tirés légèrement.

-Malgré les noces royales, poursuivit-il, on aurait tout de même parlé de ceux d'un duc et pair, d'autant que celui-ci est l'homme, après le Roi et le prince de Sicile, le plus riche de France...et avec une comtesse désargentée, qui serait presque une mésalliance, tant l'Europe fleurit de femmes de haut parage parmi lesquelles faire votre choix. Vous êtes huguenot, Monsieur de La Rochelle- je ne puis croire que le Roi ait pu voir d'un bon œil une union entre la comtesse et vous-même...cela vous octroierait bien trop de pouvoir...et je m'étonne, d'autant mieux, qu'il ait autorisé telle alliance après que vous ayez passé la meilleure partie d'une année à la Bastille pour crime de lèse-majesté.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit sépara le bureau en deux tandis que les deux hommes se guettaient- Harry, crispé, tendu et attentif, et Percy, ce frère qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé, souriant avec une malice déplacée, clairement content de sa trouvaille.

-Mettriez-vous en doute la parole, non seulement de votre sœur, qui est de la Cour et en position de faire ou défaire les faveurs, mais également celle d'un duc et pair? finit par gronder Harry d'une voix cassante.

-En effet, rétorqua le marquis avec une moue.

Ginny plissa les lèvres, s'exhortant au calme, puis fit d'un pas lent le tour du bureau afin d'y rejoindre sa charge, qui leva sur elle des yeux émeraudes à la fois étonnés et suspicieux. Elle plaida des siens la compréhension, avant de poser ses doigts pâles sur l'épaule du duc.

La belle comtesse tenta d'ignorer la manière dont les muscles finement dessinés du duc roulaient sous sa main, et lâcha un soupir las.

-Je suis navrée, mon amour, lança-t-elle d'une voix gênée. Il faut dire à Monsieur mon frère la vérité.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna vers Percy, plongeant son regard dans celui tant similaire au sien, avant de baisser les yeux, adoptant un air contrit et fautif, espérant qu'une rougeur convaincante s'étale sur ses joues.

-Il n'y eut point de bans ni d'annonce car le duc et moi-même nous sommes mariés à la hâte.

Elle inspira, laissant de fausses larmes piquer le coin de ses yeux noisette, remerciant son éducation en Cour à cet instant.

-C'est que...c'est que...le duc et moi-même...

Elle étouffa un sanglot, pressant toujours ses doigts contre l'épaule de son prétendu époux, et inspira bruyamment, comme pour se donner du courage.

-Nous avons commis le péché de chair lors de son passage à Versailles après sa libération, et de crainte de me voir grosse...le duc a été suffisamment chevalier pour m'épouser sur-le-champ. Le Roi en personne nous autorisa à nous marier dans l'heure, sans autre forme de procès.

Le sourire de Percy s'était quelque peu effacé, car la ruse était bien trouvée- il disparut tout à fait lorsque le duc, jouant pleinement le jeu, glissa un bras autour de la taille de la comtesse. Son inhalation et sa rougeur, cette fois, n'étaient guère feintes.

-Qui vous a mariés?

La voix de Percy semblait venir de très loin alors que Ginny se tournait vers le duc. Elle croisa le regard de celui-ci et fut étonnée de déceler, dans ses profondeurs, une pointe de désir qu'il ne parvenait point à lui cacher. Sur sa taille, les doigts de sa charge se serrèrent, comme s'il voulait l'attirer tout à fait à lui. Le monde existait à peine, soudain, et elle ne parvint guère à quitter Harry des yeux en répondant machinalement,

-Le Cardinal Rogue.

Le plat de la main de son frère résonnant brutalement contre la surface du bureau arracha les deux compères à leur échange visuel, et la comtesse se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Bel échange, s'exclama moqueusement le marquis, on s'y méprendrait. Si seulement le Cardinal Rogue, à Arcachon, n'avait point été si surpris d'apprendre votre mariage...! Vous eussiez pu vous en tirer.

Son sourire fin était de retour, presque goguenard lorsqu'il se tourna vers le duc.

-Je vous prierai de relâcher votre prise, Monsieur le duc. Elle demeure ma sœur.

La comtesse sentit les doigts de Harry glisser hors de sa portée, et elle eut presque envie d'amorcer un geste pour les retenir. Cependant, l'attention du duc n'était plus sur elle.

-L'on pourrait croire, Monsieur le marquis, que vous preniez un plaisir certain à connaître l'état de mon foyer, lança-t-il froidement. Cependant, un tel interrogatoire de votre part a certainement un dénouement.

Le marquis hocha la tête.

-En effet, Monsieur le duc, en effet.

Son air matois avait disparu, laissant place à la brutalité du ton et du geste. Percy de Narbonne était, après tout, obséquieux ou hautain lorsqu'il le fallait, mais n'en demeurait point moins un Weasley- vif, emporté et quelque peu bourru.

-Madame ma mère vous a approché avec une offre, celle de vous donner la couronne de France. Drago est à la guerre, Versailles n'est défendu que par quelques maigres régiments entourant la Reine et ce qu'il y demeure de la Cour.

-Madame votre mère m'a en effet suggéré ceci. Je l'ai refusée.

Percy le dévisagea un bref instant, yeux étincelants.

-Je crains qu'il ne s'agit point réellement de vos désirs, mon cher duc. Votre emprisonnement a ébranlé les huguenots français, et dès cet instant, nous avons œuvré, sachant la guerre avec la Hollande à l'horizon...près de la moitié de la France est huguenote, et aussi bien la Papauté que la royauté a suffisamment malmené ceux de notre confession et ce, depuis trop longtemps. Nous marchons sur Versailles sous prétexte de prêter nos armées au Roi, nous saisissons le palais et vous installons sur le trône- nous avons suffisamment de pasteurs pour vous oindre. Sur le front de l'Est, hollandais et français se déchirent, amenuisent leurs armées respectives...si Drago gagne, écartant pour nous la menace extérieure, nous pourrons alors nous charger de ce qu'il demeurera de son armée. Si Tom gagne, tuant votre ennemi, nous pourrons alors l'éliminer à son tour.

Ginny sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le frisson glacé passant dans le dos du duc, et le partagea aussitôt.

-C'est folie, murmura-t-elle.

Percy tourna vers elle un regard incisif.

-Je ne pense point que vous vous plaindrez, lorsque vous serez Reine. Car, la famille Weasley étant responsable de la faction, c'est la seule récompense que nous souhaiterons pour vous acquérir la couronne, Monsieur- que vous épousiez notre sœur, et qu'elle soit couronnée votre Reine.

-Votre sœur a raison, rétorqua froidement Harry. Ce projet est folie.

Malgré la gravité de l'instant, la jeune femme sentit un frémissement de bien-être à la validation du duc.

-D'une part, je suis gentilhomme, et ai juré sur l'honneur, non seulement au Roi en personne mais également au Premier Ministre devant témoins que je ne lèverai guère les armes contre la France. D'autre part, imaginez-vous réellement que cela se déroulerait sans heurts? La France est sœur de l'Espagne, qui vient de nous donner une Reine. Pensez-vous que le Roi d'Espagne va jouer aux cartes devant un feu bien chaud pendant que nous ôtons le trône de sous sa fille, de sous ses éventuels petits-fils? Quand à la Hollande, elle est appuyée par l'Ecosse. Mon oncle par alliance est Roi de cette nation- piètre souverain, je vous l'accorde, mais souverain tout de pareil. Le gros Roi est aux commandes, et ce qui l'intéresse est un Tom expansionniste à la tête de cette nation, point son neveu détesté qui ne veut guère de cette couronne! Quant aux autres nations européennes, elles n'ont pour l'heure guère annoncées leurs couleurs, mais aucune d'elles ne se tiendra tranquille en s'imaginant que la France peut être prise par le tout-venant, et chacun voudra y tenter sa chance...et cela même sans compter la puissante Autriche, qui a donné des Reines à tous les royaumes cités sauf un! Par ailleurs, les armées sont une chose, mais ce ne sont souvent point les armées qui déposent un monarque- demandez au peuple catholique de ce royaume s'il veut un huguenot à sa tête! Les esprits se souviennent de la Saint-Barthélémy, de tant d'autres expulsions et massacres, et s'imaginera que nous cherchons à nous en venger...

Percy interrompit sa tirade d'une main levée.

-Je crains que vous ne compreniez guère la situation, mon ami. Si vous ne nous laissez guère prendre le trône en votre nom, je ferai savoir que ma sœur n'est point votre épouse.

Le duc haussa un sourcil froid.

-Oui, voici une menace qui me fera tenir tranquille, à n'en point douter, railla-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Je crains, pourtant, que ce soit le cas.

Le marquis eut un bref sourire, vite disparu.

-Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera si votre mensonge venait à s'ébruiter? Vous êtes plein de qualités, Monsieur le duc, mais à la vérité êtes dépourvu d'esprit stratège et marchez trop au coup de sang. Si cela venait à se savoir, vous perdriez l'estime et la confiance, non seulement de votre peuple, mais également des autres huguenots de ce pays...on saurait, alors, pourquoi ma sœur est réellement à La Rochelle...

Il porta brièvement le regard sur la comtesse, avant de revenir vers le duc.

-A la veille d'une guerre lors de laquelle vous pourriez apporter votre soutien à l'ennemi, le Roi vous libère. Il a pensé, et fort bien pensé, à un gardien, pour surveiller et rapporter vos faits et gestes à la Cour...et quel meilleur gardien, à la vérité, que la comtesse de Béziers, qui vous connaît, qui connaît les huguenots, et qui est loyale, pourtant, à la Couronne? Dès lors que l'on saura que vous êtes sous surveillance par la comtesse, vous perdrez toute crédibilité. Vous serez considéré avec méfiance et soupçon. Et alors, en ces temps troubles, où la guerre sonne à notre porte, où un chacun rêve d'avancer ses propres intérêts, vous serez seul...rejeté par les huguenots, étroitement guetté par les catholiques...les premiers voudront garder La Rochelle au sein de notre espèce, les autres voudront se la procurer afin de la maintenir sous le joug de Versailles. Entouré d'ennemis, abandonné de vos proches, décrédibilisé auprès de la Cour et ennemi de facto de votre oncle écossais...ma foi, ne serait-ce point là la fin d'un règne? La fin d'une famille ancienne comme le monde? L'on voudrait vous abattre, mon cher, et d'aucuns préservant leurs ambitions, l'on se battra même pour être celui qui vous tuera et remportera le gros lot qu'est votre fief ducal.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que le marquis, satisfait, se renversait en arrière dans sa chaise. Harry eut alors un rictus glacial.

-Et j'imagine que vous seriez de ceux qui ambitionneront La Rochelle, mon cher marquis?

Percy étouffa un éclat de rire.

-Je n'ai nul désir de vous voir mourir, duc. Bien au contraire...vous mort, c'en est fini de mes espérances. Alors que si vous vivez, si vous prenez le trône, si vous couronnez ma sœur, alors ma fortune est faite- le beau-frère d'un roi est, pour ainsi dire, intouchable. J'ai Narbonne, mais ne suis guère riche- je ne doute point cependant que les bontés pleuvront sur nous autres huguenots lorsque vous serez le maître.

Harry sembla enfler de colère, et la comtesse choisit alors d'intervenir.

-Qui m'empêche d'écrire au Roi, ou à l'un de ses ministres, pour rapporter votre trahison, Monsieur?

Percy esquissa une moue indifférente.

-Il est vrai que de tout autre Weasley que vous, je m'attendrais à plus de loyauté familiale, ma chère comtesse. Mais écrivez, écrivez donc...je vous en prie. Le Roi Drago est bien occupé par les soldats de Tom de Hollande. S'il décide de rester sur place et de finir sa guerre, cela ne change rien pour nous. S'il décide d'abandonner sa guerre pour nous contrer avec ses troupes, il aura tout de même le hollandais sur ses talons, et il sera écrasé entre deux forces contraires.

-Je ne saurai répondre du duc, répliqua-t-elle avec colère, mais pour ma part, je me refuse d'être couronnée à ses côtés. C'est haute trahison...et alors, vous ne seriez plus beau-frère du Roi, et votre projet échouera.

-J'eusse aimé, pour la gloire de mon nom, que vous acceptiez...mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ma sœur. Refusez cette couronne et ces huiles, et je donnerai à votre duc l'une des sœurs de mon épouse Pénélope, une fille Deauclaire, qui nous sera douce et obéissante- et qui contentera fort bien son mari, puisque la fratrie de Madame de Narbonne est pourvue d'une grande beauté. Mais quant à vous, ma chère comtesse, un tel refus ne s'oubliera guère, et tout comme le refus du duc serait traité avec méfiance et hargne...Béziers est belle terre, et n'attendrait qu'un nouveau maître si un malencontreux accident devait vous advenir.

Ébahie, la comtesse se tourna instinctivement vers le duc, mais le regard de celui-ci était rivé sur Percy de Narbonne avec une inquiétante fixité, comme s'il eut été un prédateur guettant une proie. Après un court silence, cependant, le duc se renversa légèrement dans son fauteuil sans quitter le rouquin du regard, et sa décision tomba comme un couperet.

-Que l'on fasse préparer les hommes. Nous chevaucherons vers le nord dès la nouvelle lune.

La comtesse inspira vivement, dévisageant le visage pâle du duc, ne parvenant guère à le trouver laid, même dans la trahison, mais il l'ignora.

-Vous n'y pensez pas! éructa-t-elle enfin.

Le duc consentit à lever son beau regard émeraude vers elle, si similaire en couleur aux yeux de la duchesse de Paris, mais qui n'en contenaient guère les éclats impitoyables.

-J'y pense, Madame, et j'ai parlé.

-Vous prenez une décision fort sage, décréta Percy en se levant. Fort sage en effet. Mes troupes, et celles du duc et de la duchesse de Marseille, rejoindront les vôtres à Orléans.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa cadette comme foudroyée, et effectua une révérence quelque peu impertinente, avant de se diriger vers la porte, la fermant derrière lui avec toute l'impatience d'un homme voyant ses projets réalisés.

Ginny se tourna à nouveau vers le duc, yeux écarquillés, et ce dernier étouffa un soupir audible.

-N'écrivez rien au Roi, ni à la Cour, Madame, commanda-t-il sèchement. Je crains de devoir trahir quelqu'un en ce jour. Ou le Roi...ou ceux que j'aime.

Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en tira un parchemin soigneusement enroulé qu'il lui tendit.

-Drago n'est point le seul homme du royaume à se renseigner, l'informa-t-il. Lisez ce billet.

Confuse, la comtesse déroula le papier, y lisant les quelques mots inscrits à l'encre mal séchée, puis elle laissa échapper un faible cri avant de le relire.

-Depuis quand-

-J'ai reçu ce billet de l'un de mes, ah, amis-

-Espions, Monsieur le duc, _espions_.

-...soit...je l'ai reçu voici douze jours. Nous ne quitterons guère La Rochelle à la nouvelle lune, Madame, puisque je fais déjà préparer mes soldats depuis ce temps. Nous quitterons la ville au lever du jour...

-Mais...vous avez entendu Monsieur mon frère.

-Certes, Madame.

Le duc de La Rochelle leva vers la jeune femme des yeux plissés.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix, si nous souhaitons nous tirer de ce complot sans répercussions...

Il soupira.

-Vous m'épouserez à la tombée du jour, Ginevra.

...

Hermione ne sut guère comment, mais elle finit par somnoler, les os raidis en une position qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, enchaînée au poteau au pied du lit de camp de la Reine de Hollande. Celle-ci s'était empressée de l'ignorer après son retour, semblant entretenir une massive correspondance qui n'avait rien à envier à la charge de travail de la duchesse de Paris ou du Cardinal Rogue. La marquise l'avait observée à la dérobée pendant que se consumaient les chandelles, avait remarqué le pli soucieux au front de la souveraine, l'élégance hautain de ses gestes, la concentration du regard sombre. Si elle ressemblait peu au physique à sa sœur cadette Narcissa, elle partageait néanmoins avec celle-ci une majesté et une grâce indéniables. Elle avait été belle, peut-être même davantage encore que ses sœurs, mais ces vestiges-là avaient, au contraire de la Reine-mère de France, mal vieillis- lorsque se mouraient les bougies, son visage était éclairé de manière fantomatique, et l'on s'imaginait aisément la peau de la Reine fondre sous la masse noire de sa chevelure pour ne laisser que les os.

Un hennissement paniqué tira la marquise de son mauvais sommeil, et elle releva vivement la tête, quelque peu hébétée, coulant un regard vers le lit- vide- de la Reine. Y avait-elle seulement dormi? Hermione dirigea ensuite le regard sur le pan d'entrée de la tente, entendant à présent des bruits de pas de chevaux et d'hommes. Un éclat de voix, qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à la Reine de Hollande, attira son attention, et les pans de toile s'écartèrent, laissant passer sa geôlière, suivie par un homme tout de noir vêtu.

Il était difficile de lui attribuer un âge, mais semblait plus âgé que la Reine, et l'on devinait encore les muscles finement dessinés sous le justaucorps charbonneux. Sa peau était pâle, mais point de cette pâleur que l'on attribuait, lors du Moyen-Âge, aux beautés divines- une pâleur maladive, presque inquiétante, et certainement laide à regarder. Ses veines bleutées se devinaient sans peine aux tempes, même dans la faible clarté des quelques chandelles restées allumées. Son nez était plat, presque inexistant, réduit à des narines palpitant de fureur, et ses yeux étaient deux fentes rougeâtres qui rappelaient ceux des reptiles, dans leur couleur comme dans leur fixité angoissante- il n'y avait rien de naturel dans ce regard-là, et un instant, Hermione sentit son cœur bondir comme si le Diable en personne venait de pénétrer dans la tente.

Les lèvres fines de l'homme esquissèrent une mimique de satisfaction cruelle en voyant la marquise enchaînée au poteau, puis il se détourna d'elle pour se tourner vers Bellatrix.

-Je vois donc que la rumeur est vraie, dit-il d'une voix à la fois glacée et moqueuse qui fit frissonner Hermione. J'espère pour vous, Madame, que l'autre, celle qui concerne la princesse, ne l'est point.

La marquise ne s'y méprit guère. Bien qu'elle demeure froide et composée, la Reine de Hollande laissa poindre une pointe de terreur absolue dans son regard.

-Je crains que si, Votre Majesté, décréta-t-elle cependant d'une voix calme. Mais rien qui ne puisse être résolu- le Roi de France détient Delphini, et nous détenons Royan. Un échange est possible...

Il y eut un court silence, puis l'homme- le Roi Tom de Hollande, réalisa Hermione- secoua lentement la tête. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sifflait, similaire à celle des serpents.

-Je suis très déçu, Bella. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux.

-Nous avons l'avantage de la surprise, s'empressa d'ajouter la Reine en croisant ses mains contre son ventre. Drago ne sait pas que nous avons sa favorite-

-Delphini a, aux dires de la rumeur, rejoint la France aux côtés du nouvel Empereur d'Autriche, l'interrompit le Roi en crachant ces derniers mots. Sirius a déjà sa fiancée, et il a rejoint le camp de cet impertinent petit blondinet. Drago a l'avantage, Bella- lorsque les armées autrichiennes auront rejoint leur nouveau maître, il sera trop tard...nous devons abattre ses forces dès maintenant, frapper vite et frapper fort, afin de pouvoir récupérer l'armée et les vassaux français pour les opposer à l'Autriche...que vaut une putain dans la balance, hmm? Croyez-vous réellement que Drago se rendra à nos termes juste parce que nous avons capturé l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses?

-Elle est sa favorite, répliqua la Reine d'un ton moins certain à présent. Drago est amoureux d'elle-

-Amoureux? De tels sentiments n'existent pas, Bella...mais même si c'était le cas...il faudrait être imbécile pour échanger une paix pour une femme, quelle que soit la valeur de celle-ci. Et votre neveu est beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est, hélas, point un imbécile.

Les lèvres de Bellatrix se plissèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait visiblement.

-Une paix blanche-

-Une paix blanche, pourquoi faire, Madame? Blanche, jaune ou rosée, le Roi de France gagnera cette guerre si nous n'intervenons point rapidement. Votre prisonnière n'a aucune valeur et votre fille a trahie les siens. Je n'ai donc plus d'héritier.

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux, respiration courte, visage perdant le peu de couleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer- elle savait ce que cela signifiait, et elle doutait que Tom de Hollande soit de ceux qui répudieraient leur épouse. Non, il préférerait, et de loin, un veuvage, afin que nul ne puisse contester une nouvelle noce...

-Sire...

La voix de Bellatrix était étrangement faible, mais le Roi ne la regardait plus. Il avait à nouveau porté le regard sur Hermione.

-Quant à celle-ci...

Il marqua une pause, la détaillant silencieusement, avant de reprendre,

-Elle n'a aucune utilité sur l'échiquier politique, mais je me dois d'avouer qu'il y a quelque chose de plaisant à savoir l'une des proches de ce maudit français sous ma coupe. Je sais comment provoquer notre victoire...et c'est l'utilité qu'elle possède encore.

Sans regarder sa femme, Tom retira, d'un geste fluide, la ceinture retenant sa tunique et la plia en deux.

-Sortez, Bella.

La Reine n'hésita guère, l'air abasourdi. Le pan de toile n'était point encore retombé derrière elle lorsqu'elle entendit la ceinture frapper, suivi du faible cri de la marquise. Elle se tint debout devant la tente, figée, yeux dans le vide, écoutant sans entendre, sans, pour une fois, y prendre un plaisir malsain, les bruits de fouet de la ceinture s'abattant avec brutalité sur le corps de la marquise et les cris de douleur de celle-ci.

Elle, une Reine de Hollande, une Princesse Impériale d'Autriche, allait mourir. Tom allait la tuer. Elle le savait, à présent- il la tuerait pour épouser une princesse jeune et fertile.

Là, décida-t-elle avec amertume, devait donc s'achever sa plus belle histoire. Car elle ne comptait guère se laisser abattre. Elle devait ramener Delphini, à tout prix. Et elle connaissait le moyen parfait d'y arriver- après cela, Tom n'aurait guère d'autre choix que de la garder près de lui, même s'il lui faisait regretter son geste éternellement- au moins, elle aurait une vie. Au moins, sa princesse de fille aurait une mère.

Pour Delphini. Tout pour elle et par elle, rien sans elle. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais se refusa à les laisser tomber.

Les coups dans la tente s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et elle entendit alors le bruissement de vêtements que l'on déchirait, ainsi que la voix de la marquise, une mimique suppliante, plaintive, qui eut autrefois plu à Bellatrix mais qui, à l'aube de sa propre mort, la rendait presque malade.

-Non! S'il vous plaît...s'il vous plaît...non!

D'un pas mal assuré, nauséeuse, Bellatrix s'éloigna.

 **...**

 **Alors, vous y avez cru, à Prison Break, hein? Notre pauvre marquise n'a pas été bien loin. Dean a été tué...pauvre Seamus a perdu tous ses potes en si peu de temps...Ron, Romy, McGo...et maintenant son amant. RIP petit Lord.**

 **Une longue scène entre Ginny, Harry et...surprise! Percy. On sait désormais ce qui est projeté par les huguenots, mais Harry va-t-il s'y plier? Et c'est quoi ce mot qu'il a montré à Ginny? Et quel est son plan personnel?**

 **Enfin, Tom, le retour. Et comme l'avait promis Bella- ça sent mauvais pour notre petite marquise. Bellatrix a un plan, elle aussi...**

 **Quand à la toute dernière partie, je vous laisse l'interpréter comme bon vous semble.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


End file.
